


Think Twice

by ghostofcalum



Series: Think Twice [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 226,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Fate for most people chooses their soulmate. Someone created just for you that you’re bound to meet one day. But, when the universe fails to provide the opportunity to meet, certain people over time have decided to choose mates for themselves.-Omega Hinata Shouyou couldn’t wait forever to meet his alpha, so he chose to continue living and loving someone not indicated for him. But what happens when his soulmate finally makes his appearance once Hinata has moved on?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Think Twice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960063
Comments: 1312
Kudos: 966





	1. Back Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so excited about this story. I've been thinking of writing something like this for a good bit of time. This idea struck me one day and I couldn't stop thinking about it. What if in the alpha/beta/omega world someone decided to go against this but ended up meeting their soulmate after already being with someone? I'd read some stories from this fandom and from the attack on titan one on here with similar ideas but not quite what I wanted to read. So, I thought fuck it, why not write one. They're older in this story and for the plot's sake, I've made Kageyama and some of the other characters older or younger than they normally are in the anime. I'm really excited about this story because, from the other works I've already written, I haven't given myself the opportunity to write something with angst & a love triangle. There are some aspects from the a/b/o universe I will definitely incorporate and some that I've noticed aren't as popular I'll leave out. 
> 
> -
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Hinata: 24  
> Kageyama: 27  
> Oikawa: 28
> 
> Also, I'm basing some of the concepts of this story off of the American college system when it comes to their careers. I've decided to make Oikawa a dentist in this story because why not. Undergrad is four years followed by dental school which is another four years. After dental school, the students have to complete a fellowship which is another two years.
> 
> Hinata, Kenma, and Sugawara are all nurses. Four years of undergrad but Sugawara a couple more for his masters since he's one of the head nurses. I don't want to focus too much on super-specific details of their jobs since I am not extremely familiar with it. I'm sorry if something seems off when it comes to their jobs. Please feel more than free to leave any suggestions or anything you want to see in this story in the comments. Anything is appreciated.
> 
> Me from the future, here. This is a long work and I know sometimes people are just here for the smut. Explicit chapters are marked with a * in the chapter title.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou was an assortment of various things. He was an amazing board game player if you asked his friends, a fast runner if you asked Hinata himself, but mostly someone with a massive heart if you asked anybody who knew him. 

The last part seemed to be the main reason that led him to his current profession as a nurse. His kind soul, reassuring eyes, and passion to help those who might need someone to pick them up in their lowest moments. He was an emergency room nurse. It was a job that he poured his heart and soul into every moment of every day he worked. He could move around and weave through the department with quick movements. He was fast on his feet and was even quicker in assisting doctors and other co-workers alike. Hinata enjoyed the atmosphere and being on his feet for the duration of the twelve-hour shifts. Some might call him insane but the omega was a ball of energy.

He was relatively easy to spot when he was on shift. His orange hair was a dead giveaway for whenever someone needed to locate him in an instant. Hinata also made sure he was being useful to someone or being ready to move at any moment.

It was no wonder he’d caught Oikawa Tooru’s eyes during their time in university. With the flaming hair, the absurd amounts of energy, and the warmth of the sun, the omega lured him in. The beta had been quick to show interest and had made it his mission to go after the small omega. For Oikawa, the world had nothing more to offer him than what had laid before his eyes in that required biology class. 

In this world, _most_ people were destined to find their one true match during their lives. The soulmate that would come to them in the form of omegas if they were alphas and betas with betas. Betas were a particular type, some of them were granted what most people in the world would call, _free to love_. They had about half the chance of having the universe match them to someone out of their decision. But, for most betas, they were free to roam and love whoever, let it be alphas, omegas, or other betas. 

The signs of knowing whether you were to be mated or not tended to not be obvious to the naked eye. Those who were not given a mate came into the world with a weaker sense of smell to those around them. It made scenting impossible for them, so when they were born without the extreme ability to search for their other half, it was abundantly clear they had no obligation to anyone. In older times, unmated betas mostly kept to finding love with other betas of their kind, but time passed and the world changed. Unmated betas then began to seek love with omegas and alphas who had trouble finding their mate at times when the universe never granted them the opportunity. 

Of course, for most people, especially omegas and alphas, the need to wait for your mate was a strong one, it was in their nature. People often told stories about how strong the desire and love ran between a mated couple that was predestined. It was described as the purest feeling in the world and how the pull was one that people couldn’t fight, or more like, shouldn’t fight. Scenting was the key to finding your other half and alphas especially tended to leave their claim on the omegas. The claim would come in many forms, it usually depended on what each specific couple wanted to do to show their love to the outside world. Certain couples would scent each other to leave their partners reeking of them, others would lay bite marks on the shoulders for others to see, and some viewed marriage as sufficient. The point was that it was destiny, it was meant to be, and you didn’t fight the universe. They had created someone to be your other half and it was never wrong. 

Oikawa would tell people that he had been _blessed_ to have been born unmated. He had been born with the freedom to love whoever he wanted and that person came in the form of _Hinata Shouyou_. His love burned deep for the omega like nothing he’d ever felt in his life. The omega who had such an intense passion for helping others and made it his life mission to make everyone in the room smile. 

The beta had met Hinata at the university they both had attended, while he was finishing up his last semester of undergrad before dental school. The biology class had meant to be an easy GPA booster for his transcript but instead, he’d found more than he bargained for. The omega had been finishing his first semester of university when he’d met Oikawa. Hinata had been trying his hardest to excel and pass with flying colors so he could be accepted into the university’s nursing program. 

At first, Hinata had been quick to turn him down, in the nicest of ways for two reasons. First, he didn’t want even _more_ distractions from his schoolwork since he wasn’t always the brightest student. But, secondly and probably more important, Hinata understood science just as well as Oikawa, and they both knew that the omega’s mate was out there. Hinata had come into the world with the gift, as some called it, of being able to identify his mate through smell. Even in the current times, it was very common to meet your other half somewhat young. Most people tended to find them before their twenty-fifth birthday and Hinata had only turned eighteen when he met twenty-two-year-old Oikawa. The omega told him that he needed to wait and see before making such a drastic decision while still being so young. He had offered friendship and the beta was quick to accept any kind of relationship from him.

They’d stayed just friends while Oikawa finished dental school and Hinata graduated university. The time came and went and before Hinata realized it, he was turning twenty-four and his mate was nowhere to be seen. After much thought and teasing, especially from their friend group, Hinata took the plunge. He finally caved and accepted Oikawa’s advances. After all, the beta had been consistent and had waited so long for him to reciprocate his feelings. Hinata knew he already enjoyed spending time with Oikawa and it was almost as easy as breathing to be with someone who complimented him so well. They were both gentle natured and brought out the best in each other. They motivated each other in their careers and their hobbies each of them enjoyed.

Although, Hinata often wondered how different it would’ve been if that person had been his alpha. Sometimes, he wished Oikawa had been that person. It would’ve just saved them so much time and worry. They were so great together that to Hinata, it made sense when he thought about it.

Hinata was now into his third year of working as a nurse in the emergency room but compared to his first year, things were insanely different. He was older now for starters, and he was newly married. Oikawa and Hinata had only dated for a few months before the beta had asked him the question he had so long kept on the tip of his tongue.

 _Everyone_ had seen it coming. Hinata was over the moon and had no protests to his beta’s request for a short engagement. They were married after a few months and he was back to working in the hospital while Oikawa finished his dental fellowship. He’d been persistent however on not changing his name. His name was a big part of who he was after all. 

Of the greatest aspects of his relationship with Oikawa was that the beta was easy to give in to his demands. He knew an alpha wouldn’t be so easily deterred. His mated friends would always remind him of how lucky he was in that department. 

At times, although Hinata hated to sink himself in the imagination of his alpha because he was _so happy_ and content with his life. Sometimes, he would lay awake at night and wonder where his mate was out in the world. The world was a massive place and he knew that the alpha was out there somewhere. He could feel it within himself. Hinata would often scold himself for thinking those thoughts, especially when his husband was lying beside him. He would ease his worries by telling himself that it was nature and his instincts to wonder such things as an omega. However, he would never speak it, because if the thoughts were never spoken, they remained powerless. 

* * *

**_So It Goes... by Taylor Swift_ **

  
Hinata Shouyou walked in for the usual night shift that he worked four times a week. He headed into the changing station where he could put his keys and other miscellaneous things away. He wanted to take his water bottle and keep it at the nurse’s station, but Sugawara Koushi was working tonight. 

Don’t get him wrong, Hinata _loved_ Sugawara but the head nurse was a stickler on rules. He loved to mother and smother the nurses under his care. He would have Hinata’s head if he caught any drinks near the station. Hinata didn’t want to risk one of his favorite people coming after him, at least not tonight. 

He finished getting ready and heading out of the changing station towards the emergency room entrance. 

_It’s going to be a good shift_ , he thought to himself, smiling.

Even on the worst days, he tried to find the best in what he had hopefully done on a shift. His job wasn’t always rainbows and sunshine, though, and he understood that very well. He’d seen people die in front of him and he’d seen some of the worst car accident injuries even his nightmares couldn’t create, well, until now. He wasn’t immune to how dangerous and ugly the world could be. It was nights such as those that made him want to be better and learn more from those around him. 

His favorite attending doctor was working tonight, Sawamura Daichi. He always made for good shifts, along with Sugawara. Those two were _secretly_ labeled by the rest of the staff as the parents. They were always scolding people and trying to steer everyone into being the best version of themselves they could be, so their nicknames were warranted. 

He began his shift like every other night with his well known positive attitude. It wasn’t long before there was a commotion coming from one of the new patients who’d arrived by ambulance just moments before Hinata had stepped onto the floor. This wasn’t something unusual and it happened a few times every shift Hinata worked. Always someone who’d gotten hurt and were, _rightfully_ freaking the fuck out. 

But, this night, Hinata was suddenly feeling what he could call, extremely antsy. His skin felt as if it was on fire but at the same time, covered in goosebumps. He thought that maybe his compression socks were too tight or his dinner wasn’t settling well in his stomach. He was wracking his brain for any possible indicator of whatever he was feeling. The omega was running through his memories and trying to remember another time he’d felt like this. He would probably have to sit down for a moment before he passed out from whatever was riling him up on the inside. 

He walked down the hall towards the desk area where he'd see what he had been assigned for the shift. He scanned around the room for any signs of his friend Kenma and Sugawara. He didn't have to search for long when he saw the head nurse's silver hair start to appear. 

Sugawara rounded the counter and landed his eyes on Hinata, clutching his clipboard in his hands. The head nurse was already squinting his eyes at the omega, probably seeing the expression on Hinata’s face. He could read everyone like a book. They didn't tease him about his motherly instincts for nothing. 

“You feeling alright, Shouyou?” Sugawara asked him, sparing a few moments before he continued on his way. 

“Yeah, just a little uneasy. I think the pasta Oikawa made tonight isn’t agreeing with my stomach as well as I hoped,” the omega smiled, trying to ward off Sugawara’s worries like he usually did every shift. 

In Sugawara's eyes, the orange-haired omega was trouble. He would be bouncing off the walls at times with all the energy his small body possessed. Although Hinata was well-known for cheering others up and spreading his positivity throughout the department, he still gave the head nurse trouble. 

“Well, if you keep feeling weird, let me know. Go take something for your stomach, alright?” Sugawara instructed, moving onto a few other nurses who had just arrived for their shifts.

Sugawara was also well aware of just how determined Hinata could be to suppress his emotions and whatever else he might be feeling to keep going. Of course, it made Hinata a great nurse but he needed to learn his limits sometimes. He was always telling Hinata that he couldn't please everybody but they both knew that the omega took that as more of a challenge than a statement. 

There was suddenly some loud arguing coming from one of the rooms of the same ambulance arrival. It caught the omega’s attention and he stepped a bit closer to all the noise. 

“Hinata!” Kenma Kozume, another emergency room nurse called out to him, his eyes fixating on the omega that was already hurriedly coming over at the mention of his name.

Kenma was one of Hinata’s closest friends. They’d met during nursing school and had been fortunate enough to stay together to the point of landing a job together. He was a friend that Hinata could rely on and confide in when it came to so many things. 

During the time when Hinata was still waiting to see what he was going to do about Oikawa, Kenma had been there to reassure him through everything. Hinata trusted his opinions and perspectives on the matter because Kenma was one of the few people he knew that had actually found their alpha.

“What’s the issue, Kenma?” Hinata quickly answered, already dreading whoever was in the room causing such commotion. 

“This guy does not want to cooperate with me, _at all_ ,” Kenma shook his head, bunching together the bundle of red-stained gauzes in his hands.

“I got it, go,” Hinata reassured him, stepping around in an instance.

Hinata was well known by the majority of the nurses in the department for being able to remain calm in some of the worst situations. He was often called over when a patient would refuse to let themselves be attended or examined. He had a massive amount of patience and a soothing impact on a number of those difficult people. Hinata secretly hoped for something easy tonight, maybe like a scared child who’d fallen with an overly worried mother. He was still feeling queasy for some reason and he didn’t know how well he could manage what was happening. 

Daichi looked over when he saw their orange-haired savior step him, sighing in relief. “Possible head trauma from a direct hit to the face. He’s not cooperating in the least. The ball came at him with more force than normal.”

Hinata nodded, walking closer to see a few nurses trying to calm the man down. Said man, was _huge_ , at least compared to Hinata’s height of five feet, three inches. The man had black hair with bangs that fell into his eyes, a muscular build, and a volleyball jersey covered in blood that was oozing from the man’s nose at an alarming rate. The man was supposed to be laying down on the emergency room bed but much to everyone's dismay, he was sitting up and struggling against them. 

The closer he got, the more anxiety he felt but he tried his best to suppress his emotions. Right now, _this man_ was the top priority. They needed to calm him down and prep him for what would probably be a CT scan due to the hit.

Suddenly, sharp blue eyes snapped open from behind the bunched up towel that was pressed against the man’s nose. 

The man was so attractive, his bone structure more than Hinata could have ever imagined when he rounded the corner. Although, in his defense, Hinata had been hoping for a child or distraught teen.

Those same blue eyes locked with his own bright brown eyes immediately. The man was holding his stare with so much force and Hinata could see him taking in deep breaths as if smelling the air around them with much more interest. The air in the room suddenly felt hot, as if steam had filled every inch of it. It filled Hinata’s lungs and wrapped around them as if it was trying to make him focus on the man in front of him. The feeling of uneasiness was gone now and it was replaced with something new, a strong force that kept his eyes locked with the man. 

Finally, his mind understood what was happening. Hinata had pictured this moment a few times in his head throughout the years but he could never give the alpha a face in his imagination. _They_ always appeared blurry and distant in his mind, whoever they were meant to be, but now, here was the answer right in front of Hinata. 

In an instant, here he was, staring right at his alpha’s face. The frown on the alpha’s face ran deep but he could feel the same amount of recognition from him in the air, letting them both know what this was. 

_No, this is not happening, not right now_ , Hinata’s mind came to an alarming halt. His nose connected to his brain after a moment, letting him know what the aroma in the room was. What had put him on edge since the ambulance had arrived, why exactly he’d been on edge, to begin with.

No one else seemed to register what was happening, unaware of the life-changing event that had just happened between Hinata and the man.

 _Mate, my alpha_ , Hinata’s mind registered, letting him know he’d found his alpha who his mind had labeled as nonexisting.

He had finally found him in the emergency room, covered in blood, scaring off nurses and hospital staff left and right with his murderous scowling. The man’s stare was angry and his eyes glared at anyone and anything that got near him. Never in a million years did he think this would be the place. Never did he imagine that he would be paired with someone with such anger issues right from the start. 

_But wait, I’m married! No, I waited years for you_ , Hinata’s mind roared, feeling gobsmacked about all of this. 

“Don’t _touch_ me! I already fucking told you, I'm fine!” The man roared, almost shaking from anger. “I told Ukai I didn’t need to come here, I need to get back, now! This is so fucking pointless.”

Suddenly, Hinata felt the wires in his brain spark back to life and he stepped closer to the man, ready to do his job. 

Mate or not, this man needed to learn some patience and manners. 

“ _Gwah_ , hey, let’s calm down, okay?” Hinata softly spoke, placing his hand on the man’s bare bicep that was exposed by the sleeveless jersey. 

The touch made both the man’s skin and Hinata suddenly run a thousand degrees, letting them both know what affect they had on each other right from the start.

The man focused his hard eyes on him again, as if not believing who this was in front of him. 

Hinata was good at distracting while the others tended, he was good with people, no matter how much they frowned and glared. 

This had been the first time that the man had stopped fighting the staff since Hinata had come into the room. The team began working on the man again, letting Hinata talk him through it.

“Relax, just focus on me, and stop frowning. You’re going to get wrinkles. Right now, just talk to me,” Hinata smiled, watching one of the people around him begin to cut off the jersey and reveal the man’s toned chest that the omega _did not_ want to see. 

“You're going to fucking blind me! What’s your name?” The alpha outright demanded, beginning to relax, leaning his head back as Daichi put a small flashlight to his eyes. 

This was the worst situation for this to happen. Hinata couldn’t step away and he certainly couldn’t refuse to not help them. He wanted to run and process what was happening in a locked bathroom stall, and register who the fuck he’d just met. But, here he was, having to comfort the man who the universe had designed just for him.

“Hinata, that’s my name. What’s yours, talk to me?”

“ _Hinata_ ,” the alpha spoke slowly, still wearing his glare. He spoke the word as if trying to register the meaning and at the same time looked like he’d been sucking on something extremely sour.

“Yours?” Hinata continued their conversation, sensing the alpha’s distraction. He could not believe the fire the man’s voice ignited inside of him, one he’d never felt burn before. 

Hinata was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Daichi who was holding up two of his fingers. The omega knew what he meant and nodded back.

“My name—it’s—Kageyama Tobio. _Ah_ , what the actual fuck is wrong with you!” The alpha snapped at someone who’d attempted to examine his nose.

Hinata remembered the staff was still all around him and finally beginning to get somewhere with him. He was grateful he was providing them some help. 

“Here touch the tip of my finger with yours, please? What happened, Kageyama, tell me?” Hinata tilted his head, sensing the alpha calming down once the omega squeezed his bicep. 

He held out his small hand that wasn't squeezing the alpha, pointing his index finger so he could touch it. He could feel a shudder run through his body as they touched their fingertips together.

“I was, I was playing a game tonight, at the arena. I— I tried to block the other team, and, I— blocked it with my face, by accident. The ball had been sent over with too much force,” Kageyama explained, having to stop every few seconds to catch his breath from suddenly having both of the omega's hands touching him.

Hinata sensed the nurse’s fear behind him and quickly motioned for the materials to patch up the alpha's nose. He had been young and new once as well and he knew how scary patients like these could seem, especially one this unfriendly.

“ _Woah_ , really? What do you play? Follow my fingertip, okay?” Hinata continued, getting handed the material to patch up the nosebleed, finally. 

He moved his finger in different directions in slow motion, watching the alpha's eyes as they followed with what seemed like intense _hunger_.

“Volleyball, I’m the starting setter,” Kageyama mumbled, letting the omega touch him closer than he’d let the others. 

"I've never seen much volleyball, but I bet you're really good if you play professionally. Gently touch the tip of your nose with your finger and then touch my fingertip again, please?"

“Good work, Hinata. Let’s move him over for a CT scan, “ Daichi instructed, nodding at Hinata to go ahead and go.

“No, I want him to— _stay_ ,” Kageyama growled, suddenly losing all the calm he’d just gathered once he realized his omega was about to leave.

Daichi felt the stress of dealing with this asshole begin to get a rise out of him. It wasn’t something that happened often and he was proud of how well he could keep his composure. He didn’t care that this dick was part of some professional volleyball team who had said team waiting for him outside in the lobby. They needed this man to cooperate for the scan so they could go ahead and be done with him. Daichi wasn't extremely worried since the man didn't appear to be in as much pain as he was angry. But, he knew he had to do everything correctly and run every and any possible test to make sure the man was fine.

“I’ll stay, don’t worry, focus on me,” Hinata felt himself saying without even thinking. He wanted to regret his words, he did, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. Part of him reassured himself that he was _mainly_ doing this so that the staff didn't have to deal with all the anger this man was dishing out on them. He also was on good terms with the CT technologist who worked the night shift and he wasn't about to have them ambushed with this demon of an alpha. 

Hinata knew he was in the clear when Daichi didn’t say a word and motioned for the rest of the staff to help Hinata get the man situated. 

* * *

After a few hours, a few tests, and a CT scan all with Hinata by his side, Kageyama was finally admitted for the night with promises of an early discharge. 

When they were finally alone, the alpha allowed himself to get a closer look at the omega. Hinata was smaller, well smaller than he’d been expecting at least. He had bright orange hair that was ruffled all over, bright brown eyes that hadn’t left his face since they’d first looked at each, and black fitted scrubs that brought out the color of his hair and pale skin. 

The omega was looking at him with a worried expression, fidgeting from one foot to another. 

“You’re my mate,” the alpha stated, feeling his head spin from the hit and from whatever was happening in the room. 

Hinata shook his head, not knowing how to process any of it. 

“I waited for you, for so long it seems, now. But, all this time, you weren’t even in the same city as me. Nowhere even close it seems,” Kageyama shook his head, frowning at the realization. 

“I’ve always felt this anger towards you and I hadn’t even met you. I was angry you weren’t in my life yet and because I hadn’t been allowed to meet you. Not sure why the last one was your fault, but it felt like it was, at least to me,” the alpha glared, shaking his head. 

Hinata’s heart almost burst out of his chest when the alpha began to stand up. The man was wearing a hospital gown that looked more like a loose-fitting shirt with how tall he was. He was still wearing the uniform shorts underneath it. 

“ _Gwah_ , no, don’t get up. You need to rest,” Hinata tried to order, his words extremely shaky as they left his mouth. 

“All this time and here you were, so far away from me,” Kageyama slowly walked over, ignoring Hinata’s words.

“You got hit in the head pretty hard, well at least from what your coach said. He said it was something like a _whoosh_ right in your face. You should get some sleep,” Hinata tried to protest so Kageyama would get back in bed. Hinata was ready to sidestep him though and hopefully go get some fresh air.

The alpha was going to be fine. There was no trauma to his head from the hit. In conclusion, the mean guy was a crybaby and had caused panic to rise with his arrival due to his vicious attitude. 

“You’re my omega, I’m not some idiot, you dumbass,” the alpha saw right through his attempts to distract and settle him.

Kageyama walked over until he was in front of the smaller man. The alpha was no giant but he was still at least ten inches taller. He towered the omega and let his head fall slightly to look into his eyes. 

“They’re going to discharge you soon. You gave your team quite the scare, you know?” Hinata tried to shift the conversation again, feeling himself _burn_ under the alpha’s stare.

Kageyama shook his head, letting his bangs fall around his eyes again. “I don’t give a fuck about that anymore, I just can’t believe it’s _you_.”

“How old are you?” Hinata asked him with as much confidence as he could muster, feeling his lungs seethe with pleasure at the smell of the alpha. His lungs were trying so hard to smell him as much as they could but Hinata couldn’t even bring himself to swallow at the moment. 

“I’m twenty-seven,” Kageyama stated, letting his eyes rake over the omega’s face, trying to memorize every detail of _his omega_.  
  
“Well, it makes sense, you know,” Hinata whispered, looking down. 

“Oh, why’s that, omega?” Kageyama frowned, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I just—you know, just turned twenty-four this past year. You were older and you aren’t even from around here,” Hinata replied, almost regretting the words that sounded like an accusation.

He felt the alpha’s eyes turn sharper and the room’s atmosphere began to tense.

“I used to think that you weren’t real sometimes,” Hinata bit at him, hating the fact that he was spilling confessions he’d never found the confidence to admit out loud, not even to Oikawa.

 _Oikawa, that’s right,_ Hinata remembered.

He knew this didn’t matter, not anymore. He was married and whatever was happening here wasn’t fair to his husband. He had to regain control of his emotions and get out of this room.

“How would I not be real, you dumbass? You were born with the ability to scent just like me, it was only a matter of time. And apparently, the time is now,” Kageyama snapped. 

“But, I can’t, I can’t do this. I waited forever for you and you never showed up. It’s too late,” Hinata shook his head, taking small steps towards the door and away from Kageyama.

“What kind of nonsense are you going on about? You are not that much younger than me, so I don’t see the issue. You’re here and so am I,” the alpha grunted, reaching his hand out to touch the omega’s shoulders. 

Hinata took off through the door before the alpha could protest. He could hear the angry shouting that came from the room but he had to get away, at least for now. He needed air and space. This was hands down one of the worst shifts of his short career. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what had just happened in the past few hours. The omega’s skin began to burn with that now-familiar mix of heat and goosebumps.

 _I hate this, I hate this feeling,_ he shook his head, trying to find his way through the hall.

Suddenly, Sugawara was behind him, placing tender hands on the short man’s shoulders. “Woah, hey, steady. Let me lead you down to the changing station. You don’t look so hot, Shouyou.”

Hinata stopped fidgeting and let himself be maneuvered by the head nurse, trying to focus on his soothing voice to calm himself down. 

When they finally reached their destination, Hinata sat down and let himself lean forward for a moment. He placed his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands. He felt weird. His body was burning and his ears felt like they were rushing with loud water as if he’d just jumped into the ocean for a swim.

“What happened? Daichi told me about the volleyball player they brought in a few hours ago. Did he finally bust through the kindness wall?” Sugawara softly asked, his gentle arm coming over to wrap around Hinata’s shoulders.

“Oh, you don’t feel too good. I think I’m going to send you home," Sugawara scolded himself. He looked over when Hinata didn't reply. “Hey, what’s going on?” The other omega tried to coax him, leaning down. “I had a strong feeling I should’ve sent you home when you first arrived. This is so unlike you, it worries me.”

Hinata finally felt himself crack into a small smile. “Suga, you’re always worried about me.”

“I wouldn’t worry if you weren’t so you,” Suga smiled, delighted the omega was coming back to his former self. 

“The volleyball player, he sent me over the edge,” Hinata admitted, the words coming out shaky.

“It happens, sometimes patients can be cruel because their emotions can override them. We both know most times it is unintentional,” Sugawara comforted him, sliding the hand that had been placed on Hinata’s shoulder to his forehead. 

“I just,” Hinata exhaled, knowing what he was about to confess. “Suga, I felt something _weird_ light up within myself when I first looked at him.”

Sugawara chuckled, feeling for a fever on Hinata while he explained. 

“He’s—he’s my alpha, Suga,” Hinata swallowed, beginning to feel himself breakdown with the reveal of his words. 

Words held no power if they weren’t spoken and Hinata had just loaded those with so much ammunition simply by speaking. 

“What! Are you absolutely positive? Shouyou, this better not be you goofing around,” The older omega’s head spun, dropping down a bit to meet Hinata’s eyes. 

Hinata let one of his hands fall that was covering his face, looking towards the other omega, shaking. “I’ve never felt this feeling before. I started feeling queasy when the ambulance that brought him first arrived. I didn’t know he was what was causing it, not at first. It was when I got called in there to help and suddenly, it felt like I couldn’t breathe. Even now that I’ve stepped away from him, my lungs feel like they’re on fire.”


	2. Give Me Time, You Know I'm Gonna Be That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, not sure why the website marked my story complete but I promise it is far from over. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback! it makes me so much more excited to write this. Also, each chapter will have its own song that sort of shows the vibe of the chapter. The song for this chapter is so Oikawa! 
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

Hinata sat in his car that was still parked in the hospital’s parking garage. He couldn’t bring himself to move. He’d been sitting there for almost an hour and hadn’t even managed to turn the car on yet. The omega knew he could not go home, at least not right now. 

His shift technically still ran for another four hours and he knew he could not face Oikawa. His husband would bombard him with questions as to why he was home earlier than excepted and Hinata couldn’t handle that right now. He was still trying to rid himself of the cold shivers that continued to plague his skin. He needed to calm down before he left the parking garage to go anywhere. 

He knew that Oikawa left to work about an hour after his shift ended. He could wait until then. The quiet inside the car comforted him, at least for the moment. Now, there was time to process _what_ had just happened. It was still like a fresh cut on his body. 

His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute at the thought of everything. This wasn’t fair to anyone in the situation. It wasn’t fair to Oikawa, or even Kageyama, much less Hinata. He had made sure to do most things by the book when it came to getting over from someone he had not yet met. Still, here he was, reaping his stupidity like fool’s gold. 

It was funny, in its own fucked up kind of way, how different it had been meeting Kageyama than it had been meeting Oikawa. Kageyama was the polar opposite of his husband. He had rushed into Hinata’s life with so much ratchet. Then there was Oikawa who had always been warm-hearted smiles and enough love to drown the omega. Kageyama had been quite the contrast with the first impression he’d made on Hinata.

Hinata reached down to lower his seat so he could lay back. There was a dim light coming into the car from the garage but other than that, it was dark and quiet. 

“ _Ugh_!” He finally allowed himself to scream with as much force as he could. 

It was like his dam had finally broken under the pressure and let out his frustration. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him. This didn’t happen to people like him but yet here he was.

He reached his arm over to the passenger seat to grab his phone, pressing down on it to bring it to life. On the screen, there was a picture of him and Oikawa on a recent weekend getaway they’d gone on. 

His eyes began to get blurry as he stared at the picture. Things didn’t have to change. But there was no way this was something that was going to go away. He _knew_ better. Something told him that after Kageyama was discharged, he would come looking for him. He could’ve been discharged already for all he knew from the time that had passed. And as much as he didn’t want to feel it, he _wanted_ and almost felt like he _needed_ to see the alpha again. The sensation was clawing at him on the inside. It felt as if it was something stuck in the back of his throat that no matter how much he cleared his throat; it didn’t go away or ease in the least. 

All of a sudden, paranoia began to fill the omega. He closed his eyes and tried to crush his fears that somehow Kageyama was in the parking garage looking for his car.

 _Calm down, he doesn’t even know what kind of car you have, or even if you have one_ , He mentally scolded him for being so dramatic. 

He unlocked his phone and hit the web app. He typed in the symptoms he had experienced when he had met the alpha. He suspected that he wasn’t the only person ever to have encountered them. 

Sure enough, the web was quick with resources to help guide him. 

_Scenting symptoms: What to Expect when Meeting One’s Mate_

_DO NOT PANIC: Links for first Mate Encounters_

_HOTLINE HELP: Contacts for Resources_

Hinata felt himself let out a shaky chuckle. His finger hovered over one of the links, finding it difficult within himself to open it. It was just like before when he had confided in Sugawara about what had happened. If he clicked on this link and opened this new can of worms, it made the situation even more real. 

The omega could argue that it was already pretty real, but he was still _afraid_. He was scared of what was going to happen. He was afraid of the unavoidable destruction this was bound to bring. 

He closed his eyes again and began to feel the weight of the events wash over him, slowly dragging his body down into sleep. 

* * *

_6 years ago_

**_Boyfriend by Big Time Rush_ **

Hinata sprinted through campus, trying to avoid bumping into people as he rushed. He was going to be late, _again_. This could not come at a worse time. He’d fallen asleep after he’d turned off his alarm for what had felt like five minutes not thirty. 

He knew it was just Biology with an introduction to Anatomy, but they had another quiz today and he could _not_ miss it. He wasn’t doing terrible, but he could be doing better. This quiz could either help him by pushing him closer to an A or shove him towards a C. He had to pass this class so he could take the next biology class that the nursing program required for entry. Even though his advisor kept telling him that it was going to be a _hard_ road to get accepted into the nursing program, Hinata didn’t care, if he tried hard enough, he could do it. It was almost like a challenge. But then again, his advisor told him that getting there was only the beginning of the journey, which scared him to death. 

His biology professor was such a stickler on attendance and Hinata had already missed four classes. The syllabus had stated that after six absences you automatically failed, and he could not fail. He didn’t mean to oversleep he didn’t. But it also wasn’t his fault that this class began so early in the morning and it had been the only slot left. 

He finally reached the science building and raced up the stairs towards the third floor. His leg muscles were screaming but he couldn’t wait for the elevator especially when the thing took _forever_ to reach the ground floor. 

The biology class, well at least the lecture part, was held in a massive lecture hall. When they had labs, they met at a different location but thankfully, today was not one of those days. His professor loved locking students out of the lab when they were late, and he hated to admit that he had already experienced that once or twice. 

He reached the lecture hall’s double doors and peered inside through the long windows on them. He could see his professor setting up the computer that controlled the large screens. He could sneak in; he could do it. But, if he got caught, would his professor be upset? There were about 150 people in this class and the professor was already quite familiar with Hinata Shouyou, much to his dismay. 

Hinata looked down when his phone buzzed with a new message.

_Oikawa: chibi-chan! Come inside, I see you!! the professor isn’t looking but hurry!_

Oikawa Tooru was someone he had befriended that was also taking the class. He was older though and much to Hinata’s benefit, he was amazing at studying and reminding him when they had tests. 

They had now been friends since the semester had begun and it made the class just a bit more bearable. He trusted Oikawa so he slowly pushed the doors open and quickly moved to his usual seat beside the other boy.

“Chibi-chan,” Oikawa hummed with delight, a smile on his lips. 

“Did I miss anything?” Hinata asked, trying to relax his rapid breathing from running across campus.

“ _Hm_ , no, you’re all good! The professor is having trouble with the computer again, so you’re safe,” Oikawa reassured him, tapping the omega gently with his pen.

“I tried so hard not to be late again, but my alarm went off and I fell back asleep,” Hinata shook his head, taking out the materials he needed. 

“Aw, well, that’s nothing new, Chibi-chan,” the other boy teased, smiling over at him with closed eyes. 

Oikawa Tooru was in his last semester of college before he graduated. Saying he was excited was an understatement. He had one summer left to relax and let loose before he started dental school in the fall. 

He had initially taken the biology class to help boost his transcript but now, it had become his favorite class. 

The reason was sitting right beside him wearing black joggers and a stained hoodie. He had met Hinata on the first day when the omega had been late which now was a common occurrence. There had only been a few seats available and one of them had been beside Oikawa. 

Now, the omega clouded his thoughts constantly. It was something his friends enjoyed teasing him about all the time. But Oikawa couldn’t help it. He’d never met someone who complimented and mirrored his personality so well. Besides, the omega was so attractive, and he only had so much willpower. 

Hinata was a ball of energy and he was so friendly. It was an energy that attracted Oikawa and pulled him in close. The omega’s words clamped down and wrapped around Oikawa and dragged him in, no matter how much he tried to get over Hinata.

Oikawa was someone society labeled, _free to love_ , which he didn’t mind in the least. He had come into the world with no obligation to anyone and he did not mind one bit. In a way, the beta perceived it as the opportunity to live his life the way he desired. There would be no one, in particular, he would have to settle for or turn dreams away. 

And his way of thinking had only proven to be true when he’d met Hinata Shouyou. The omega was a few years younger and a little immature, but he was so lively. He was like the sun with how much warmth came off of him. It was enough to make Oikawa’s heart skip a beat or two. 

The beta loved spending time with the omega. Even if they were just studying for a class that Oikawa _didn’t need_ to study for, or if they were grabbing coffee before class that he _didn’t even drink_.

He was determined to take advantage of any opportunity the omega gave him. Hinata had casually confided in him early into their study dates that he was born with the ability to scent. Oikawa hadn’t been surprised since he was an omega. There were instances when omegas and alphas were born without the ability, but it was still extremely rare and nowhere near as common as betas. 

It had a few weeks ago when they had been in Hinata’s dorm studying for the upcoming midterm.

Oikawa was sitting beside Hinata on his twin bed while they had all the materials scattered around them. The omega’s dorm room hadn’t been like anything Oikawa had been suspecting. It was messy, he’d been right about that, but he couldn’t believe how much time and effort the omega put in into making himself notes and study guides. They were plastered all over his walls and taped on his desk. 

“Do these things actually help you learn?” Oikawa laughed, hearing the paper crinkle that was taped on the wall he was currently leaning against. 

Hinata had been in the process of drawing one of the diagrams for their neurophysiology terms that he couldn’t remember without the help of seeing the actual thing. On the test, the outline would be printed blank and they would have to fill in the labels of each part of it. There was eraser dust all over the omega’s lap as he kept trying again and again. 

Although Oikawa wanted to make Hinata’s life easy whenever he could, he also tried his best to push him before giving him all the solutions. The omega finally looked up and leaned back to see what Oikawa was talking about.

“ _Gwah_ , yeah! Sometimes, if I just keep looking at it over and over, I will eventually remember,” Hinata nodded, focusing back on his outline that looked like it was one more ease away from ripping. 

Oikawa watched him with teasing eyes, knowing the omega was about to crack with frustration. 

“Oikawa! I’m going to fail this midterm. There’s no way I’m remembering this stupid outline. My career is doomed before it even begins,” the omega huffed, rolling his eyes.

The beta laughed softly and brought his hand up to rub under his chin. “You’re not going to fail, you just need to relax a little. Let’s take a different approach to this because this paper looks like it’s two seconds away from filing a restoration order against you, Chibi-chan.”

“I’m not that bad,” Hinata groaned, slouching over to the side away from the beta.

“Listen, let’s take a little break for a moment. We’ve been studying for about an hour and it doesn’t seem to be getting everywhere. Why don’t why we go get some ice cream? My treat.”

“Really?” The omega’s eyes lit up, instantly sitting up. 

Oikawa got off the bed and offered his hand to the omega to help him. 

Once they were sitting inside the ice cream shop across from each other, Oikawa put his hands on the table. He pulled out a folded paper from his pocket and opened it. 

“What is that?” Hinata scrunched his nose, eating another spoonful of ice cream.

“It’s the diagram from earlier,” Oikawa laughed at the omega’s reaction. “So, we’re going to take a different method to this, okay? Trust me, now that we’re somewhere new and the stress from earlier is gone, we can try again. Don’t try to push yourself to remember each part because the more stress you put yourself through, the less chance of it happening.” 

Hinata sunk back into his chair a little, eyeing the diagram of his nightmares. “I feel like I was deceived with ice cream, Oikawa-kun.”

Oikawa smiled at the omega’s realization, nodding. “This treat wasn’t entirely innocent, but I know you can learn this, Chibi-chan. So, this diagram is a little tough, I won’t lie but I promise I will make this as painless as possible.”

They sat there for a few more minutes before the gears in Hinata’s head began to turn and the information began to sink in and stick. It was just as painless as Oikawa had promised and after a few minutes, they were walking back to Hinata’s dorm.

“So, how would you describe your first semester of college so far?” Oikawa asked him, glancing over.

Hinata beamed, looking around. “It’s a lot harder than I imagined so I can’t stay it’s amazing but, it’s not terrible. I’ve made some friends and that helps balance things out, you know? Plus, the food is incredible, and the dining hall is close to my dorm.”

“Yeah, that so? Have you gone to any parties yet?” The beta poked fun.

“No, I do not need _another_ distraction from school,” Hinata shook his head.

“Another distraction? What’s the first?”

“Well, before my first day my mom sat me down and we had the _mate talk_ which before you ask, yes it was as mortifying as it sounds. This is a big school and there are thousands of students. I’m about to enter the prime age of possibly meeting them and it’s always on my mind. I try my best to not let it cloud my thoughts too much, especially not in class but it’s hard. Everything I’ve seen about it describes it as such a _surreal_ experience and every time I feel funny, my mind spins and I think that it's happening.”

“I can see how that would be distracting, Chibi-chan.”

“Well, of course, but what about you? Do _you_ find it distracting? You’re crazy smart so I doubt it.”

There it was, there was the question people asked Oikawa that would lead to another conversation he knew all too well. 

“ _Free to love_ ,” the beta cut right to the punch. 

“ _Gwah_ , Oikawa, you never told me!” The omega staggered, stopping in his tracks.

“Well, to be fair you never asked me.”

Hinata puffed and put his hands on his hips. “It’s not something you casually ask somebody!”

Oikawa laughed, shrugging. “I don’t find it too intrusive if I’m being honest. I don’t know why people get so bent over about it.”

“Some people are just sensitive about it.”

“I guess? I’ve never really cared.”

Hinata kept walking in silence while he processed what Oikawa had just said. He’d never met someone like this, well, someone who had admitted the fact so casually. He wanted to bombard the beta with question after question, but he didn’t want to come off too strong either. 

“What does it feel you, you know? Being that way,” Hinata wondered.

Oikawa shrugged as if he’d just been asked his opinion on his favorite fruit. “It doesn’t feel much different from what you’re feeling right now, Chibi-chan. It feels like the time leading up to meeting your mate, just minus the anxiety since I know there’s no one coming.”

Hinata looked up at the darkening sky and felt his eyebrows pull together at what the beta was saying. It was probably a good feeling knowing that you had full control of your life but Hinata didn’t _mind_ waiting for his alpha. It was almost like a reassuring blanket that was wrapped tightly around him that promised happiness later in life. Although, it must also feel comforting knowing that anyone you met was a possible mate. You weren’t limited to just one particular person. 

“There’s a fear that most people don’t talk about when it comes to meeting their mates. It was from a lecture I remember in a past psychology class I took back during my second year. It’s labeled a ton of things by the people who research it. The one I remember is called _the hidden fear_ so something,” Oikawa waved the last part off with his hand, trying to remember the lecture. “There’s research that’s been collected since old times dating back to the medieval times or maybe even before. It’s when people live in this constant fear of not loving or wanting the person, they end up being mated with. There were cases where certain people would take their lives or choose to live in hiding to not risk meeting their so-called mate. There’s been a lot of published work about it more recently though along with _actual_ research that wasn’t found in some lady’s two-hundred-year-old diary they found after some world war. They’ve now researched people who willingly talk about it and explain their concerns. The point of all of this is that, yes, a promised mate seems wonderful, but there are many times when people don’t want to be confined to a certain person and the very thought scares them. It’s a major reason I don’t mind that I was born the way I was.”

The omega considered his words for a few moments and felt himself nodding. “I just think it would get complicated if you lived like that.”

Oikawa raised his arms slightly and extended his palms out in front of himself. “Well, of course, Chibi-chan. Those people never said it was easy.”

“So, does this mean you just date whoever you want?”

“You could say something like that,” the beta glanced over at Hinata with a harder stare than he’d meant to produce. 

* * *

It was the week before their final for the class and days before Oikawa’s graduation from college that he decided to take the chance. They were sitting in a quiet study room that Oikawa had reserved for them. It was later in the afternoon and they’d already been studying for a few hours.

Oikawa was currently watching the omega stand on a chair and draw on the whiteboard wall in the room. Hinata was drawing out and labeling terms that Oikawa _promised_ him would be on the test. He didn’t need any more practice, but he knew Hinata needed all he could get. It was his first finals week in university after all. 

“Come on, Chibi-chan, you’re so close! You have a third of it done,” he encouraged, watching as the omega begin to doubt himself. 

“This one is so hard, though,” Hinata whined, tapping his finger on the marker cap in his free hand. 

“We have all day,” the beta reminded him, hoping that fact would cause Hinata to release some stress. 

“How come you’re not worried about this final? This is literally like my hardest one!”

Oikawa smiled and managed to catch the marker cap that was thrown his way from the distraught boy. 

“I know you’re probably super excited because you’re about to get out of here. I still have three and a half years, possibly more by the look of all of this,” Hinata groaned, glaring daggers at his drawing. 

“I _am_ excited but it’s nice having a routine in my life, you know. I’m going to have six months to myself before I start everything again and that terrifies me.”

“I’m going to have to find a new study buddy!”

“I’ll still be around to help you next semester, I’m not dying Chibi-chan,” Oikawa softly laughed. “Don’t think so dark now.”

“Well, next semester I take the second part of this class and I already know it’s going to eat me for breakfast,” Hinata sighed. 

“I just told you I’ll be around to help you, it’s a promise.” 

“ _Gwah_ , yeah? What if I come back from break and you’ve got yourself a girlfriend and no more time for studying?”

“I will not come back with a girlfriend not unless she can tutor me during dental school,” Oikawa waved off his presumptions.

“You’re really telling me you don’t like _anybody_? Like at all?”

Oikawa shrugged, picking at the loose strings on his bag that was placed on the table next to his laptop. 

Suddenly, Hinata jumped down from the chair and came over to stand beside him. “Oikawa-kun, you have to tell me!”

“You’re about to be very disappointed because I have nothing to tell you,” he smiled. 

“Yeah, well I don’t believe it.”

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” 

Instantly, Hinata’s cheeks flared. “Just because, you’re really nice. People like that kind of stuff.”

Oikawa felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach with how much he enjoyed the omega’s reaction. “Yeah, do they now?”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded, crossing his arms. 

“Well, if we’re being truthful, then, yeah, there is someone I like.”

Hinata looked over and squinted his eyes. 

“ _But_ , it’s not so simple. Just like that term you still haven’t finished filling in,” Oikawa reminded him, pointing at the board. 

“Who is it? Are you going to tell me!”

“Chibi-chan, I promise I’ll tell you, once you go over there and finish that, correctly.”

Hinata stalked back to the board and hopped on the chair again, focus finding him with the new challenge that Oikawa had presented to him. 

_It’s now or never, just tell him. You don’t know what’s going to happen if you don’t take the chance. You have to do it,_ Oikawa's thoughts screamed at himself, pounding inside his head with a massive amount of pressure. 

He was deep in thought when suddenly, Hinata smacked his hand against the board, getting his attention. “ _Ha!_ Go on, check it.”

Oikawa looked over and softly laughed, “I knew all you needed was some motivation.”

“Spill it,” Hinata grinned, looking down at Oikawa from where he stood on the chair. 

“Well, if you really must know, Shouyou. It’s you,” he deadpanned.

There was no point in beating around the bush. He wanted Hinata to know how he felt about him. He’d been crushing after the omega since the beginning of the semester and he figured he might as well get it off his chest. 

Hinata looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment before his face flushed red down to his neck. “You’re not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be, honest.”

“You can’t like _me_ , Oikawa-kun.”

“Is there a specific reason I’m not allowed?” The beta teased, his head cocking to the side.

“Because you just can’t. You’re too perfect and besides, you can choose whoever you want, remember?”

“Well, I want to choose you. I think you’re pretty perfect too in my eyes.”

Hinata bit the inside of his cheek at the words and looked away. 

“I know you’re worried about meeting your alpha one day, trust me, I understand that. But I just want you to know how I feel. You made this last semester so much fun especially with how difficult the year has been with applying to dental school and everything. If it hadn’t been for you, it would’ve been equally as dreadful as the admission process. Besides, I’m not asking you to date me right here and right now. I realize that you’re waiting, I do. I know a lot about this from things I’ve read, and I know it’s embedded in your DNA. I just want you to know how I feel and that maybe one day in the future, things could have the potential to be different between us.”

“I mean, no…well, yeah. I am _worried_ about the mate thing but it’s just because I’m only eighteen and I know that statistically speaking, the peak time to meet them is from now until you’re twenty-five. It would just feel like I’m asking for danger to do something right now. Aside from that, you’re twenty-two and you have so many more experiences than I do,” Hinata rushed to explain, feeling _bad_ at not being able to accept Oikawa’s feelings. 

“I don’t care that you’re young and inexperienced. I like you just the way you are, and I’ll wait for you, I don’t care how much time it takes,” Oikawa promised, standing up from his desk. 

“Well, I like you too, but I _have_ to wait. You know how paranoid I am about getting distracted from school. So many people I’ve met say they’re all going to get admitted to the nursing college and I know it’s not easy, I get that. My advisor has all but drilled it into my head. But I’m going to do it and I’m going to become an awesome nurse. Alpha or not, I have to wait.”

“Of course, I fully understand. I want you to be the best that you can be and if you have to put your full focus on school, so be it. I have incredible patience, either way. I can wait, Chibi-chan. Time is the best answer you could have given me. Whatever you need in a partner, give me time, I can be whatever you need in one.”

Oikawa walked over to stand beside Hinata who was still standing on the chair. He smiled and extended his arms out in invitation for a hug and moved closer when Hinata smiled back. 

Hinata was a few inches taller than him like this and he embraced the beta with as much force as he could produce. He hummed at the feeling of Oikawa’s arms around his waist and rested his cheek on the top of the brown hair.

* * *

  
**_3 years ago_ **

  
“All I’m saying is that the reason you’re constantly late is that you keep staying up late playing video games,” Hinata pointed out, opening his lunch container.

Kenma Kozume looked over at him with annoyance in his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He pulled his dirty blond dyed hair that needed another box of dye into a half bun before opening his bag and taking out his gaming device. “So, what, Shouyou? I got here just like everyone else did. This helps me release my stress.”

“Are you not eating lunch? We only have a few minutes to eat before we have to head back,” Hinata reminded the other omega. 

“I’m not super hungry, besides, I really want to relax for a moment.”

They were both doing their first clinical that week and it was proving to be extremely difficult, at least for Hinata. It was only their first semester doing them after being in the nursing program for a few months and it really did provide a look into the job. Kenma seemed more relaxed than him, but his expressions were always a dead giveaway as to how he was feeling. Hinata had thought the classes themselves in the program were hard, but oh no, had he been proven wrong. 

“It just feels like baptism through fire. The first time we get to do a clinical and we’re put on the ICU floor? Kinda seems like a sick joke,” Kenma groaned, smashing the bottoms on the device. 

“I still think the clinical director hated the plan I came up with for my patient with more hatred than necessary. I spent all night doing it too! _Gwah_ , why is this so hard?” 

“Hm, I did get the vibe that he was nitpicking the plans much more than needed.”

Hinata had met Kenma during his second year of university when he began taking more classes focused on his desired degree. At first, Kenma had been quiet and difficult to approach because Hinata didn’t quite understand when he was being _too much_ , as Kenma would put it. But, ever since that class, the two omegas had made it their mission to take most of their classes together to help each other. It hadn’t been awful and Hinata liked to think that they were good friends now. They’d gone through several milestones together like learning how to take vitals on each other, as well as things like checking for one's blood pressure. Both of them had been over the moon when they’d gotten the same clinical schedule. 

Hinata spent a lot of time at Kenma’s apartment that he had off-campus with his boyfriend, well more like his alpha. He would admit with no shame that he loved third-wheeling his friends when the two omegas would study together. Kenma’s boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsuro was an extremely charismatic alpha that Hinata loved spending time with. He often thought that their relationship was an unusual one with how quiet and reserved Kenma could be and how _loud_ Kuroo was.

He enjoyed watching the two interact and would often wonder what his interactions would be like when he found his own alpha. He knew that every mated couple was different, and it filled him with curiosity. However, he was twenty-one now and there were still no signs of them. It wasn’t something that bothered him, not really. His life was too busy for him to miss something he didn’t have yet. 

“On top of all of this, I still have to go home and study for that _stupid_ test on Friday. How am I going to find the energy when it feels like I’m about to crumble,” Hinata whined, shoving rice into his mouth.

“Come over and study with me. Kuro is going out with his friends so we shouldn’t have to worry about being distracted,” Kenma offered, not looking up. 

Hinata picked up his water bottle and took a few sips. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not. Unless you have plans with a certain somebody.”

“I do n _ot_ have plans with anyone, except you. A certain somebody is busy with school right now, either way,” Hinata retaliated. 

“When are you going to throw the towel in and give the guy a chance?” 

Hinata frowned and chucked one of his grapes at his friend. “I can’t do that, well, at least not yet.”

“I get it, I do but he’s just so into you. Feels like watching a puppy follow you around, not that you’re any better,” Kenma teased, bringing his legs up against his chest to rest on the chair.

“I _do_ like him, you know that! But, even if I could, I don’t have time right now.”

Kenma brought a hand up to starch at his roots before sending Hinata a look of understanding. “All I’m saying is that a little fling wouldn’t kill you, jeez.”

“Yeah, just like your little fling with Kuroo,” Hinata shot back, a smile on his face. 

“You are _literally_ so embarrassing, Shouyou.”

* * *

  
Friday came and Hinata found himself in Kenma’s apartment again. It was such a common occurrence that Kuroo would often tease Hinata about not having a home. 

They were sitting at the small kitchen table with their books and flashcards spread out. Kenma was currently in the process of firing rapid questions at Hinata for an important final they had coming up when Kuroo walked into the kitchen.

“ _No_ , get out, no,” Kenma didn’t even look away from the flashcards.

“I’m not even doing anything! I’m being good and I wanted to say hi to Hinata,” his boyfriend defended himself, putting his hands up to prove his innocence. 

“Well, say it then,” Kenma urged, already sensing foul play at his boyfriend’s motives. 

“Hi, Hinata, how are you doing, today?” Kuroo smiled, coming over to lean against the table.

“I’m pretty good other than my single brain cell going _poof_ ,” Hinata sighed in frustration, clutching his head. 

“It’s not going to get any easier with distractions around,” Kenma pointed out, shooting daggers up at the alpha. 

“Oh, _relax_ ,” Kuroo laughed, walking closer to Kenma to ran a hand through the messy hair. “Alright, so, Hinata. What are we doing for your missed birthday celebration? If I remember correctly, you ended up not doing anything because of something related to this,” he motioned to their mess on the table. 

“I was painfully robbed of any kind of celebration because of a failed test I got the opportunity to retake,” Hinata smiled, shaking his head. 

“So, let’s do something then, I’m sure you already know about everything Oikawa has up his sleeve for Saturday,” the alpha nonchalantly mentioned. 

Kenma’s arm swung out, hitting the alpha’s thigh while shooting him ‘ _shut the fuck up_ ’ eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” Hinata asked him, looking back and forth between the couple. 

The other omega sighed, crossing his arms. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but a big mouth here just had to come into the kitchen.”

“ _Hey_ , rude,” Kuroo flicked his boyfriend’s nose. “I wasn’t aware that you didn’t know but now you do, so we can talk about it!” 

The alpha sat down in the third chair beside Kenma and began shoving their materials out of the way so he could place his elbows on the table.

“So, for tomorrow, Oikawa got a few of us together a few days ago and suggested we go up to the amusement park you enjoy so much, well according to him. He felt really bad you had to miss out on celebrating your birthday and wanted to put something together,” Kuroo explained, spoiling the surprise even more. 

“He really did that, for _me_?” Hinata felt himself begin to blush with how hot his face suddenly felt.

“I know for a fact you can’t be that oblivious to the man’s feeling towards you,” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“You are _so_ embarrassing, stop! You know how Shouyou feels about that, quit,” Kenma reminded his boyfriend. 

“Look I get that, okay? But, what’s the harm with spending time with the guy, especially when he’s gone through all the trouble of putting this together for you?” The alpha genuinely asked.

“It’s not that simple,” Hinata leaned back in his chair. 

“I’ve told you that Shouyou can scent and he’s waiting,” the other omega glared at his boyfriend as if trying to dissolve the man with sight alone. 

“No, no, I get that babe, I _do_. But all I’m saying is that there’s no harm going out on Saturday and helping _both_ of you get your mind off of this shit. Listen, as an alpha, yeah I understand where you’re coming from Hinata. The picture of this one right here having a boyfriend when I met him doesn’t sit amazing in my stomach but from a guy’s perspective, I can tell he really likes you and he’s trying his best.” 

Hinata shook his head, “I mean, I really like him too. It’s just a few more years and then I’ll be ready. But, you’re right, I’m all in for Saturday. As long as you both promise to get on whatever I choose for us to ride! I don’t want any complaints.”

“Hell yeah!” Kuroo yelled at the same time Kenma said, “in your dreams, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know your thoughts. I really enjoyed writing this so I could lay down the foundation for Oikawa and Hinata's story but the rest is soon to come. That song is so fun and so Oikawa. Cuties.


	3. We Were Just Kids When We Fell In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is the second part of Oikawa & Hinata's love story. Just establishing their part and also other important people in Hinata's life that will come into play. Also, yes dental prom is apparently real in some dental schools in the US, go figure. This was a bit difficult to write because I realized I had to mush Oikawa and Hinata's love story/past 6 years into a couple of thousand words so after this, the real fun can begin.
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

_**3 years ago** _

  
“I can’t believe that you put all of this together for me,” Hinata smiled, leaning against the barricade as they waited for the next ride. 

Oikawa beamed, closing his eyes as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I’m happy that you’re having a good time. I know these past few months have been hard on you, with school and everything.”

“ _Gwah_ , yeah, it seems like I’m constantly on the brink of death,” the omega groaned, looking over at Oikawa. 

“Chibi-chan, don’t go dying on me now, alright? We’ve got to get you through college at least.”

“I’ll push through, just for you Oikawa-kun! Besides, I can’t go dying on the rare chance you get to get away from school and we get to hang out.”

Hinata looked over at Kuroo who was having a difficult time convincing his boyfriend to get on at least _one_ ride. Kenma was sitting on a bench, watching Hinata and Oikawa stand in line as if they’d suddenly grown a second head. 

“You think those two are going to be joining us anytime soon?” Hinata asked the beta, shifting from one foot with another with impatience as they waited. 

“I doubt it, Kenma isn’t as adventurous as us,” Oikawa crushed his dreams, placing a hand on Hinata’s back to usher them towards the opening when their turn came up.

“Oh, this one goes _so_ high! Are you sure about this? You can’t back out once we’re sitting down,” The omega urged him once more before they couldn’t turn back.

“Positive,” the beta bit his lip, grabbing Hinata’s hand as they walked to their seats on the rollercoaster. 

They were sitting towards the front because Hinata told Oikawa that it just didn’t feel the same if they sat further back. He wanted to feel every drop and chug of the ride. Hinata loved a good thrill and Oikawa was never one to deny him his needs and wants, in whatever form. 

The rest of the people shuffled in and began to take their seats. Hinata felt himself begin to relax and clutched his hands around the restraints that were over his chest. They were going to do this. He was here about to ride the Dragon of Death with Oikawa and there was no one else he’d rather be with.

“You’re not getting nervous on me now, chibi-chan?” The beta laughed, looking at Hinata for any signs of discomfort.

Hinata shook his head and smiled, “me? _Never_.”

The rollercoaster began to slowly move forward and caused Hinata to sit back fully. The ride started slowly as it began to chug up one of the many inclines it had. Each movement made Hinata’s heart begin to hammer in his chest. He looked over at Oikawa who didn’t look fazed at what was about to happen in the least.

“Hands up, everyone!” Someone from the back shouted at the group.

“Oh, this is _high_ , a lot more than I expected,” Hinata let out a shaky breath, beginning to regret getting on the ride.

He slowly let go of the restraints and started to move his arms up when he felt Oikawa reach over and grab his hand.

“Hey, look at me, this is going to be fun,” Oikawa reassured him with a soft smile, squeezing their now raised hands in the air. 

The drop made Hinata’s insides churn with more panic than he’d been expecting but Oikawa’s hand keep putting pressure letting him know he was right there. He felt his eyes shut tight. 

The rollercoaster didn’t lose speed once it dropped, continuing to move along with so much force. The twist it took made Hinata open his eyes and grin, suddenly feeling the adrenaline pumping through him.

“ _Gwah_!” He felt himself scream into the air when the second incline came into view.

“Chibi-chan!” Oikawa screamed back, with a full smile on his face once he noticed the other boy relax.

The ride finally came to an end and it took them back to where it had originally departed. Hinata looked over at Oikawa whose hair had been blown all over the place. He imagined his hair looked pretty similar.

The adrenaline was still pumping through him even after the rollercoaster came to a full stop and their restraints came off automatically.

“That was so awesome! Did you see how fast we came down on the last hill?” Hinata smiled, his cheeks flushed red from the ride. 

“See, I told you it would be fine,” Oikawa agreed, running his hands through his messy hair.

“I know I’ve already said it so many times but thank you, you do so much for me,” the omega gushed again.

“I wanted to do this for you, you deserve this and _so_ much more. You’re putting in so much effort into your classes and I know it’s not easy.”

“I don’t deserve someone like you, Oikawa,” Hinata confessed, meeting the beta’s eyes. 

“I don’t believe that, not even for a moment.”

“You do so much for me and all I do is make you wait and help me with my school work.”

“You do more than enough for me, I promise. I enjoy every second I spend with you no matter what we’re doing,” Oikawa whispered, leaning towards Hinata. 

“You’re wonderful, you know that? It’s more than I could want,” Hinata replied his voice nothing above a whisper. 

“I’m happy you think so highly of me, chibi-chan,” Oikawa murmured, his breath fanning over Hinata’s face with how close they had both leaned towards each other. 

“I want to be with you, _I do_. I want it so badly,” Hinata confessed, his hands curling in his lap with all the nerves he felt.

“Soon, you know that. And when the time comes, I’ll be there waiting for you,” Oikawa vowed. 

Hinata rested his forehead against the beta’s, staring directly into brown eyes that he had come to love. He leaned forward and felt himself melt when a hand came up to rest on his cheek. They both moved in closer and suddenly they were kissing.

It was soft and reassurance ran deep through them while their lips slowly moved. There was no urgency behind it and all that clouded Hinata’s mind for a moment was how nice the beta’s lips felt against his. Oikawa’s hand that had been resting on his cheek moved a little up to slowly touch his fingers against Hinata’s ear and hair. It was over the second it had begun but in both of their minds, time seemed to slow down around them.

Suddenly, Oikawa was standing up and holding his hand out. “Come on, Shouyou, we have to get off so the next group can get on.” 

* * *

Hinata ran down towards the crowd of people after the graduation ceremony had ended and they were allowed to leave their seats. He tried not to trip over his graduation gown as he searched the crowd for his family. He’d been late to order the gown because he’d forgotten so he had to settle for ones that were a little too long on him. All the students were now dispersing all over the place and mixing into the guests which didn’t help Hinata in his search for his parents. 

He glanced through the crowd for his mom and little sister’s bright hair but it was challenging seeing over people who towered over him. 

In an instant, a smaller body was crushing into him with loud shrieks. “Shouyou, you did it! Congratulations!”

“Natsu!” Hinata turned around and embraced his little sister in a tight hug. 

“Come on, _everyone_ is waiting over here for you,” Natsu began to pull him through the crowd before he could protest. 

He let himself be guided by his teenage sister and finally, his parents and _Oikawa_ came into view. His mom was talking to Oikawa who seemed to be also searching through the mess of people for the omega. He couldn’t believe that the beta had made it. Oikawa had told him that some things related to school had come up and that he might not be able to make it or he’d show up later. 

“Oikawa came and found us before the ceremony started so we could all sit together. He even saved good seats near the front for us,” Natsu smugly told him. 

Nastu was after all one of the beta’s biggest fans. 

“He did? I didn’t think he was going to make it. He told me he had some important stuff to do, today,” Hinata replied, his worries seeming stupid now that he could see the beta standing with his family.

He hadn’t expected Oikawa to be there and yet, there he was. Hinata felt like the biggest idiot because he knew deep down that Oikawa would make it his mission to be there. He had promised Hinata after all that he wouldn’t miss it under any circumstances earlier in the year. 

The love that Hinata felt the moment his eyes connected with the beta’s ran so deep that he wanted his legs to move faster towards him. He was so happy that he could feel the smile on his face begin to hurt. 

“Are you joking? He wouldn’t miss this for the world! It’s you out of all people, stupid,” Natsu rolled her eyes at her older brother’s stupidity. 

“There he is! A registered nurse coming through!” Hinata’s dad spotted him, holding two thumbs up at his son.

“I can’t believe you just graduated from college. My first baby, come here,” his mom cried, coming over to wrap her arms around Hinata that knocked him back a step.

“Let me get one in!” His dad yelled, walking over to his son.

“It’s really over, I did that! I really graduated,” Hinata beamed, not believing that he was _actually_ done with the last two hardest years of his life.

The most challenging part lay ahead, he knew that but he wasn’t as nervous as he thought he’d be. Now, he had to start studying for the exam that would allow him to get his license so he could work. 

He looked over once his dad had let go when Oikawa tapped on his shoulder. The omega almost squealed out of happiness when the beta pulled him into a hug.

“Chibi-chan!” Oikawa cheered, his arms tight around the omega. 

“I couldn’t have done this without you,” Hinata smiled, shoving his face into the beta’s neck without a second thought. He didn’t care at the moment that his parents were standing right there or that they were in an auditorium full of people. All he cared about was how happy he was at that moment. Oikawa had come and he was here with his arms wrapped around him. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Oikawa pulled his face away so he could look down at Hinata’s face. 

“You’re amazing, _everything_ you do is,” the beta praised him, finally setting the omega down on his feet again. 

“Alright, you two, get a room,” Natsu teased, landing a soft punch on Oikawa’s arm. 

“Hey, you’re hurting me,” Oikawa playfully teased, rubbing his shoulder.

“Natsu, stop,” Hinata’s mom warned with no weight behind her voice, sending her son and Oikawa a fond stare. 

She wasn’t opposed to them being together. She knew how much Oikawa cared about her son and sometimes, she wished that they had been born mated. But, she also made sure Hinata understand why the universe did what it did. Hinata was only a few years from twenty-five now and deep down, she hoped that her son would make it so that he could be with the beta. But, at the same time, she didn’t mind if her son met his own mate. She was a strong believer in the universe and all that it brought.

“Look, your friend Kenma is over there,” Hinata’s dad pointed, trying to wipe his eyes without anyone noticing.

Hinata looked towards where his dad was pointing and felt himself beam. His friend was taking pictures, by force it seemed like, with who Hinata assumed to be his family and Kuroo who was all smiles at his boyfriend’s accomplishment. 

“I should go over there and congratulate him,” Hinata told them, making his way over to his friends. 

Oikawa followed behind the omega as he walked over to Kenma. Hinata began to take off his graduation cap and started working on his gown next. 

“Can you hold these for me, Oikawa-kun?” Hinata asked the beta, handing them over before Oikawa could respond. 

“I can but don’t you want to feel a little extra special and wear them for a bit longer?” Oikawa laughed, bunching the materials in his hands. 

Hinata wrinkled his nose and shook his head. 

They finally reached Kenma and the omega went in for a tackle. “ _Kenma_!”

“Shouyou, you’re going to kill me,” Kenma groaned, wincing at the force his friend had attacked him with.

“Sorry, I’m just really excited,” Hinata apologized, still holding onto his friend who was only an inch or two taller. 

“I bet you two are really happy this whole mess is done,” Kuroo mentioned, placing his hands on the two omegas’ heads and ruffling their hair. 

“Oh, I’m so happy, _gwah_! Besides, look who came as well,” Hinata smiled at the alpha, letting go of Kenma. 

“Am I supposed to be surprised that he’s here? Like _this_ one wouldn’t come, c’mon now,” Kuroo snorted, slapping his hand on the back of Oikawa’s back.

“Ow, it seems like everyone’s trying to hurt me, today,” Oikawa huffed, smiling over at the alpha.

“You’re not that delicate, c’ mere, you,” Kuroo roared, reaching his hands out to mess with the beta some more.

“Guys, we’re in public,” Kenma scolded them, crossing his arms. 

Kuroo knew how quickly Kenma would become stressed in public situations with too much attention. The omega was a lot timider than Kuroo had ever been, so he tried to meet his boyfriend halfway. 

“My bad, babe,” the alpha apologized, releasing Oikawa from his clutches to appease his omega. 

* * *

  
“So, where are we going?” Hinata squirmed around in the passenger seat of Oikawa’s car.

“It’s a surprise, chibi-chan. Your mom thinks you should take a break from studying and get out of the house for a few hours,” Oikawa told him, reversing out of the driveway of Hinata’s family home. 

“Oh, so she’s behind all of this?” The omega laughed, looking over at the beta.

“I thought it would be good too! Anyway, we haven’t hung out in a second and maybe this will help you take the nerves off this license exam and job hunting.”

“Well, I’m not upset about it,” Hinata smiled.

“I doubt you’re ever upset.”

Hinata gasped, his hand reaching out to poke at the beta. “Not true, I do get annoyed sometimes.”

“I’ve never seen it!” Oikawa reminded him, laughing. 

“Oh, just you wait and push my buttons and I’ll unleash my wrath,” the omega teased.

One of Oikawa’s hands came across the console to mess with Hinata who was all smiles. After a few pokes and light pinches, his hand decided to stay on Hinata’s thigh, which the omega did not protest in the least. 

Hinata’s heart skipped a beat at the touch but decided not to react since he wanted it to continue for as long as it could. Oikawa was always so bubbly and happy but cautious when it came to showing Hinata affection. This was a rare moment and he would enjoy it even if each moment was only a second. 

* * *

  
“Be honest, do I look stupid? I feel stupid,” Hinata asked his mom as she finished doing his hair.

“You look _fine_ , besides, I doubt Oikawa cares what you’re wearing,” his mom sighed, rolling her eyes at her son’s unnecessary nervousness. 

“A dental school prom? I’ve never even heard of such a thing,” Hinata’s dad shook his head from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Well, it doesn’t matter because Oikawa was very insisting that Hinata join him and I bet they’re both going to look so cute,” his mom smiled.

Hinata had to agree with his dad, he’d never heard of a dental school prom before Oikawa proposed that they go to his school’s very own. He knew it would make the beta happy so he had accepted. Oikawa reassured him that this was more formal than regular high school prom and that there would be plenty of alcoholic beverages since most everyone was of drinking age.

Hinata was ready and all he was waiting on was for Oikawa to arrive so they could go. He wanted to bolt as soon as the beta’s car pulled into the driveway. He did not want Nastu or his mom to bombard them with pictures or have his dad try another one of his embarrassing scare antics on Oikawa. 

He kept glancing down at his phone and towards the window that faced the front of their home. 

Hinata couldn’t believe the situation he found himself in later that evening. He was sitting at a table shortly after dinner had been served. Oikawa was never one to let his composure all yet here he was at his friend’s mercy. 

One of Oikawa’s dental school friends was sitting there, drink in hand and embarrassing the beta to pieces. 

“Iwa-chan, you’re burying me here,” Oikawa shook his head, leaning back in his chair. 

“I can’t help myself especially when all you talk about is _Shouyou_ ,” Iwaizumi Hajime laughed, mischievously looking between Hinata and Oikawa.

“Well, that’s not really for him to know,” Oikawa rolled his eyes at his friend’s teasing. 

“It’s nice to finally put a face to all stuff you ramble about him, all the time. Besides, it gives me some sort of comfort knowing someone else has to put up with you,” Iwaizumi continued to tease. 

“Oh, why’s that?” Hinata asked, enjoying seeing Oikawa flustered. 

“He never goes to bed on time for starters and he’s always forgetting his textbooks!” Iwaizumi pointed out. 

“Hey, I don’t always do that,” Oikawa defended himself.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, chibi-chan,” Oikawa all but pouted when he saw Hinata laughing at whatever his friend was saying. 

* * *

  
“I’m so nervous,” Kenma confessed, sitting beside Hinata in the waiting room.

They were both being interviewed at the main hospital that was located near the heart of the city. There had been multiple postings about available positions and both of the omegas had decided to apply together. 

It had only been a few days but they’d both received the amazing news that they had passed the licensing exam and were ready to go and begin working. It had been difficult and they had spent a lot of sleepless nights studying together. It was nice being able to rely on each other and have someone that was going through the same thing. Their friendship grew and they became close with every new obstacle they overcame together. 

“Hey, you’re going to do awesome. You did so well on the test, remember?” Hinata tried to clam his nerves, putting his hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“Hm, I don’t know. This is so intimidating.”

“ _Gwah_ , yeah but it’s not as scary as the instructor busting a vein during our last clinical when half the class got lost,” Hinata remembered, trying to keep his laughter quiet.

Kenma cracked a small smile and nodded in agreement. 

“See, it can’t be any worse than that! Besides, you get to go first and get it over with before I do. You’ve always been really good at going first.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and gave Hinata a light shove. “I don’t choose to go first all the time! You were too scared to get your blood drawn first from me if I remember correctly.”

Hinata scoffed and looked away when his face began to feel hot. “I’m not good with having needles inserted into me, you know how I am. Either way, you’ve gone first with other stuff that’s not related to school.”

“Yeah, like beating your butt in every video game ever,” Kenma teased.

“That one can’t be helped, my finger coordination is terrible.”

“You’re about to be interviewed for a position that requires you to have nothing but accuracy, remember to _not_ repeat that to them.”

“I would never! Also, you met your alpha first and that’s a massive one,” Hinata pointed out, biting the inside of his cheek.

“That’s different and you know it. It’s nothing something you volunteer for,” the other omega whispered.

“Is it everything people say it’s cracked up to be?” Hinata genuinely asked, beginning to mess with the folder that contained his resume. 

Kenma softly smile and looked towards the reception desk so Hinata couldn’t see his face. “Uh, yeah, it is—but stop asking me _embarrassing_ questions in public!”

“I was just curious!” Hinata defended himself. 

“It’s okay, I know you were. I’m just really nervous.”

The door to their left finally opened and a man with silver hair and a reassuring smile walked out. “Hello, my name is Sugawara Koshi and I am the head nurse of the emergency room department. I’ll be the one that starts off your interviews before we call the other higher-ups in to join. Let me see here, it looks like Kenma Kozume is first to go. If you could follow me this way Kenma, please? And Hinata I presume, if you could just give us about twenty minutes, I will be back for you so we can begin your interview.”

Hinata nodded as he watched his friend get led away first. He hadn’t been extremely nervous but now that he’d met Sugawara his heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Hey, don’t be nervous, Sugawara is one of the sweetest people that works in the emergency room department. I know it’s a little intimidating but consider yourself extra lucky he’s the one conducting the interview,” the receptionist smiled, trying to calm the omega’s fears that were displayed all across his face. 

Hinata nodded at her, looking over his resume again as he waited. 

He looked down when his phone buzzed.

_Oikawa: good luck! I know you’re gonna CRSUH it_   
_Oikawa: crsuh_   
_Oikawa: crush dang it but you get the point_

* * *

  
A few days later, Hinata and Kenma were both laying down together in Kenma’s room. They had both come back after their very first twelve-hour shift to Kenma’s apartment that was located closer to the city than Hinata’s parents' home. Kenma had been insisting that Hinata come over afterward and the omega all but jumped at the thought. It had been exhausting and they both couldn’t believe they’d survived being thrown overboard into shark-infested water by Sugawara.

They had both fallen asleep as soon as they had reached the apartment and jumped onto the bed. Hinata was pretty sure one of Kenma’s shoes was still on. He felt like his body was ten times heavier with the soreness that now plagued him. Kenma was no better and Hinata knew the other omega was truly tired once they’d gotten back and all video game plans were forgotten. 

Hinata felt the bed shift and he was instantly jolted awake. He looked over expecting it to be Kenma who was probably trying to get off the bed without waking up Hinata but much to his surprise it was Kuroo.

“Sorry, Hinata, I didn’t mean to wake you. Why are you both asleep here? That’s my only question,” Kuroo whispered, a few chuckles leaving his lips. He was standing on the other side of the bed where Kenma was facing. The alpha had dipped one knee on the bed so he could bend down and caress his omega’s face that was buried into the pillows.

“ _Gwah_ , I’m so sorry. I’m in your bed,” Hinata frantically realized, rubbing his eyes awake so he could move.

“No, no, don’t. I promise it’s okay. I was just surprised when I saw both of you laying here. How was it?” Kuroo asked, putting his hands up to slow Hinata’s sporadic movements so he wouldn’t wake up Kenma. 

Hinata sat up against the headboard and yawned. “I can confidently say that it kicked our asses, so yeah.”

“That bad? How did Kenma do?”

“He did amazing! He always does. He was so quick to pick everything up but just the length of the shift itself was the brutal part.”

Kuroo smiled, reaching his hand down to release Kenma’s hair from the now sloppy half-bun it had been in. He ran his hand through the hair as if trying to relax the tension he imagined was there. 

“That makes me happy to hear, I was worried about him,” the alpha told Hinata, his usual goofiness gone from his voice.

“Why?” Hinata scrunched his eyebrows, bringing a hand up to scratch his head. 

“Because he can be so shy at times and don’t get me wrong, I love him just the way he is. But, sometimes I worry about him especially when it comes to things like that. I can’t protect him or be with him in those situations and I don’t ever want him to feel distressed. I know he’s smart and so capable but, he’s my omega, I can’t help but worry,” Kuroo admitted, his hand still touching Kenma’s hair. 

“Well, don’t worry about that, he has me there, always,” Hinata smiled, clearing his throat to rid himself of the dryness of it. 

“I’m happy you two are friends. I feel like your crazy amount of energy rubs off on him sometimes or it brings him out of his shell, even if it’s just a little bit,” Kuroo smiled.

* * *

Hinata was about to take his much-awaited break to eat when he walked into the small break room to see Sugawara waiting for him with a genuine smile on his face. 

“Hey, Suga,” Hinata smiled at the head nurse, confused as to why he was so cheery. 

Hinata had sadly just gotten to experience the reality of working in an emergency room. An ambulance had arrived, delivering victims of a nasty car accident. Hinata felt stupid at how shocked he had been to see such injuries because this was his job. Of course, there were bound to be unpleasant things he wished weren’t real and that didn’t happen to people. 

He’d been here a few weeks nows and this particular shift was the one where they’d all discovered how calm natured and soothing he could be. 

“You did great out there, Shouyou. You calmed that little girl down while they examined her so well. I couldn’t believe how calm you stayed and how much you comforted her considering how visible her injuries were,” Sugawara praised him. 

“I did what came naturally and I just really wanted to help,” Hinata admitted, happy knowing he had done well. 

“You’re one of a kind, you know that? Tonight, you demonstrated how much working here is helping you grow. I’m proud of you.” 

Hinata smiled and he could feel his face turn red from the praise Sugawara was throwing at him. 

“The attending doctor, it was his second time working with you if you recall. He didn’t know who you were because you’re still so new but he was so surprised at how well you handled it. He’s nicknamed you _the kindness wall_ because apparently, he thinks no one can burst through.” 

“Dr. Daichi said that about me?” Hinata asked, not believing it. 

There had been a rather traumatic moment during one of Hinata’s first shifts where he’d accidentally handed the doctor a wrong item and received the scolding of his life. He had not been expecting Sugawara to take the doctor aside and tear into him for yelling at Hinata. That was the day he learned just how vicious Sugawara could be when people mistreated the nurses under his care. Daichi had apologized to Hinata but the omega wondered if he had been more for Sugawara’s sake more than his. 

“He did! I keep telling you he’s not as scary as you think he is. The guy’s a big softy once you get to know him,” the head nurse shook his head. 

Hinata looked at the table and took a step back once he saw someone had left a bag for him with his name stapled on it. 

“What’s this?” He asked Sugawara. 

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. This nice boy came to drop it off for you and he was so sweet. He said you would know who it was. Is it your boyfriend?” 

Hinata smiled and shook his head. He couldn’t believe the beta had done something this nice for him like bring him his favorite lunch. He’d confessed to him how worried he was about working with the doctor that night since the first time had been an awful experience. He suspected that Oikawa had been worried about having Hinata call him in tears again. 

“He’s something like that,” Hinata told Sugawara. 

“Oh, is he your mate? Sorry, I’m not trying to be intrusive.” 

“You’re fine don’t worry. He’s not my mate. I haven’t met my mate yet but I’ve known Oikawa since I was a first-year in college and we’ve been friends ever since. He’s always been really good to me but I guess you could say we’re waiting.” 

Sugawara nodded. “Are you waiting just in case you meet your alpha?” 

Hinata looked over at him. “Yeah but it’s almost my birthday and it won’t be long after that once I turn twenty-five. I’m optimistic either way.” 

* * *

  
_**One year ago** _

The first time that Oikawa told Hinata that he loved him was probably one of the most unexpected moments of the omega’s life.

They were currently sitting downtown having lunch at the park in between Oikawa’s busy schedule and on Hinata’s rare day off where he wasn’t sleeping all day. Hinata hadn’t immediately picked up on Oikawa’s words the first time he’d said then and he almost felt like he’d imagined them. 

He rolled over on the blanket and looked up at Oikawa. “What did you say?”

“You heard me,” Oikawa smiled, reaching a hand out to run his fingers down Hinata’s face.

“Quit teasing me,” Hinata frowned, thinking Oikawa was just messing with him.

“I just thought you should know that I did although I could argue that I’ve made it pretty obvious.”

Oikawa dropped himself down to lay on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, looking directly at Hinata’s upside-down face where the omega was laying. 

“Hey, Chibi-chan, I’m not teasing. I’m serious, I love you,” he confessed, watching the omega’s upside-down face. 

Hinata bit his lip and tried to focus on _anything_ but the beta for the moment, feeling his head spin. 

“You don’t have to say it back, I just thought you should know, that’s all,” Oikawa reassured him, one of his fingers tracing Hinata’s eyebrows.

“Well, sucks to be you, because I love you too,” Hinata’s stubborn nature pushed through, not letting himself be upped one by Oikawa. 

“Yeah, is that so? How come you’d never said anything then?” 

“ _Because_ ,” Hinata sighed, sitting up and leaning back on his hands as he looked at the sky with his head tipped back. 

“Because of the scenting?” Oikawa cut to the point. 

Hinata didn’t say anything back and instead closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the breeze and ignore the awkward moment he felt creeping upon them. Of course, the omega had to go and ruin this moment between them. Hinata needed to get a grip on himself. 

“Hey, no, don’t get upset. I was just teasing you. You don’t have to force yourself for me, I understand your reasons,” the beta sighed, sitting up and moving closer to Hinata once the omega went unusually quiet.

“You make it sound like I’m giving you a death sentence,” Hinata softly laughed, feeling one of Oikawa’s hands rest on his shoulder and gently squeeze. 

“I just don’t want to scare you off, Chibi-chan, that’s all. You mean the whole world to me and the thought of losing you is hard to imagine,” Oikawa confessed, watching Hinata’s eyes open slowly. 

“You’re not going to lose me, stupid,” Hinata shook his head at the beta’s comment. 

Oikawa laughed and wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling him in. “You promise that?”

Hinata let his head fall back onto him, nodding. “Yeah, I promise you can’t get rid of that easy.”

* * *

**_6 months ago_ **

“I think my heart is going to explode inside my chest,” Hinata groaned, moving the collar of his shirt around to try and ease his nausea. 

“Of course, you’re nervous, you’re about to get married,” Nastu snickered, coming over to help him readjust his shirt and swat his hands away. 

“Nervous is an understatement,” he anxiously chuckled, trying to focus on her hands and not the fact they were outside the courthouse. 

“It would be weird if you weren’t nervous,” she tried to comfort him, shrugging. 

He nodded and looked up at her. “Do you really think it’s going to be fine? What if I freak out and puke inside or on the judge?” 

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. Sometimes being the same height as her older brother had its advantages, especially today. “Listen, he’s amazing and you look at him as if he personally hangs every star in the sky for you, Shouyou. You deserve someone like him or even better if I’m being honest. I want you to be happy and if that’s him, I want you to be with him. He’s been such a constant figure in your life since you eighteen, basically a baby. You just turned twenty-four and he’s been here all this time, standing by you. He deserves you I’m sure of it.” 

“Nastu, why are you making me get all emotional?” Hinata huffed, feeling his vision grow blurry at his little sister’s words.

“Because you’re my brother, stupid,” she smiled, pulling him into a hug and squeezing him with as much force as she could.

They were waiting outside of the courthouse before everyone else got there. It was just going to be a _small_ wedding, that was it. Nothing too fancy and nothing too big. They were both too young to afford anything grand since Hinata had only been working two and a half years. Oikawa had graduated dental school not long ago and was currently completing the first year of his fellowship which didn’t pay much. Hinata was fine with that. He didn’t want too much attention on him and he was content with this. They’d been living together for a few months ever since Oikawa had proposed to him just weeks after his twenty-four birthday and they’d both jumped on that one. For starters, Hinata was ready to move out of his parents’ house. 

It had been easy to adjust to living with Oikawa, more than Hinata had imagined. They currently had a small house in the suburbs that was far enough from the city where they could afford it but close enough that they could commute to their jobs. They were happy and both knew the situation wasn’t permanent. Once Oikawa finished his two-year fellowship combined with Hinata‘s salary, they could afford to live somewhere closer to the city and would be able to travel and do more. 

They were currently waiting on Oikawa to arrive before they headed inside. 

Nastu was going to be their witness since she had just turned eighteen and Hinata really wanted her to be involved. His parents were supportive to a degree since they felt skeptical since the omega had just turned twenty-four not long ago and he was jumping the gun here. His parents were mates and they were big believers of the concept. It was difficult because his parents loved Oikawa and they knew the beta’s parents were head over heels over the idea. 

“Hey, _no_! Don’t look at him!” Nastu began to yell, standing in front of her brother, holding her arms out. 

“Nastu, why are you yelling outside of the courthouse?” Hinata mumbled, trying to see who she was talking to. 

“Alright, I won’t, I won’t,” Oikawa promised, playing along.

“Nastu! You act like I’m wearing a dress over here. It’s fine,” Hinata frowned. 

“It’s tradition! I don’t want to hear it, so don’t look Oikawa,” she put her foot down.

**_Perfect by Ed Sheeran_ **

The ceremony went smoothly and fast just like Oikawa and Hinata both wanted. They were married after a few signatures and a small oath. They were now headed to Oikawa’s parents' house for a small reception in their backyard. The beta’s parents had proposed this idea as their gift to the couple and had promised to transform the area. 

Sure enough, there were lights strung everywhere and a few small tables for them to sit at along with a variety of finger foods. Hinata couldn’t believe his eyes at just how different the area looked. There were a few of Oikawa’s friends from his fellowship, Iwaizumi included along with the beta’s family. 

Hinata’s parents had arrived a few minutes before them and his mom was helping set up the drink area. Nastu was walking around making sure everything was up to her standards. She was an alpha and at times like these, it was rather obvious to Hinata. 

It had been a long day and he couldn’t believe they were finally married. It was better than he’s ever imagined in his mind. The person he’d met in that stupid biology class that now seemed like ages ago was his husband. 

He leaned against Oikawa as everyone continued to socialize and dance to the music. Hinata was so _tired_. The week leading up to the ceremony he had been working more shifts to make up for the few days he’s asked off for their little honeymoon road trip they were planning to take.

Kenma had been the kindest with gifts though. He had been the one that volunteered to work Hinata’s shifts so he could take time off. It had been something Hinata would have never asked him but Sugawara and Kenma had coordinated behind his back. Although he was sad his friend wasn’t here he was so appreciative of him. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Oikawa whispered, leaning his head to rest against Hinata’s. 

“Hey, I’m not,” Hinata stuck his tongue out. 

“Hey guess what?” The beta smiled at his husband. 

“What is it?” Hinata smiled, biting down on the corner of his bottom lip.

“We’re married,” Oikawa beamed, closing the gap to meet Hinata’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“I don’t deserve you, Shouyou,” the beta shook his head, leaning his forehead on Hinata’s as his mind registered the fact that they were _married_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that their backstory is done, the chaos can begin ;-) kags coming in hot next chapter


	4. Maybe You Can Show Me How To Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you all enjoy this chapter. More to come soon! 
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

  
**_Blinding Lights by The Weeknd_ **

  
Kageyama Tobio rolled over in his bed, reaching his hand out to grab a pillow to cover his ears from the pounding at his door. 

“Kageyama, get up! I’m not going to ask you twice,” Tsukishima Kei, his roommate, and teammate banged on the bedroom door with more force than necessary. 

This was a common occurrence in the apartment they shared. It happened at least twice a week. 

“Quit it, four-eyes! I’m awake,” he groaned, keeping the pillow pressed to his face in case the other alpha went in for another knock which Kageyama didn’t put past him. 

“You have five minutes before we leave. We’re having a short meeting before the game tonight so move your ass!” 

“I said I’m up! What the fuck is not connecting in your brain, dumbass?” Kageyama shot back, annoyance running through him at an alarming rate for someone who’d just woken up. 

He finally opened his eyes and focused on the ceiling. He needed to calm down and get up. After all, he suspected the whole point of the meeting was to talk about his attitude on the court, _again_. 

He’d been playing on Karasuno’s professional volleyball team for four years now. He’d been recruited right after university where he had also played volleyball. He’d been more than ecstatic when Karasuno had drafted him in the first round of drafting, making him the number one recruit of the year for volleyball. They had been his top choice since they were based in the city he already lived in. He’d worked his ass off to get them to notice him. He had even pushed himself hard enough to make the top ten universities all-star list a year before he graduated. He wanted all eyes on him and wanted them to know he was worth the pick. 

Playing professionally compared to university level had been tough to learn. Kageyama quickly realized how big of a temper he had on the court when the _wrong_ people pissed him off. At first, the coach blamed it on the other players knowing how new the setter was and how quickly he could get wound up just by their teasing. It had been excused his first year playing, even with the number of red cards he received. 

The second year was not as forgiving to the starting setter. Another player, Tsukishima Kei who had been there a year longer had been assigned Kageyama duty, as the team called it. He seemed to be the only one who could get Kageyama to cool his head, on and off the court. The coaches became tougher on him because although he was an amazing player, he was also such a fucking asshole to deal with at times. 

Kageyama didn’t always mean to be such a dick but he couldn’t help it sometimes. He was always so quick to get hotheaded when it came to games. The fact that he’d been waiting to meet his mate for almost ten years didn’t exactly help either. The alpha had gone to a massive university where he had been recruited to play volleyball straight out of high school. He was so sure it was going to happen there. Time passed and _nothing_ happened, much to his disappointment. So he waited.

He wouldn’t classify the emotions he felt as lonely, because the alpha was never _really_ alone. If he was at his apartment, teammates were constantly over. If he was at practice, he was always surrounded by people and if he was at games, the place was never empty. The alpha still, however, felt alone, even in a room full of people. His teammates tried their best to bring him out of his shell that he so forcefully shoved himself inside of constantly. 

He was ready to meet his omega. They were out there, he was positive because he had been born with the ability to scent. Therefore, it was only a matter of time before it happened and he _eagerly_ awaited. Most of his close friends, if that’s what Kageyama could call them, had met their mates and he felt so left behind even if he would never admit it. 

His roommate, Tsukishima had met his omega during the first away game Kageyama had been on with the team. It had happened at a café they had stopped at after their arrival, Kageyama almost felt jealous. It wasn’t that he felt robbed of the opportunity but he was just _ready_. His mind just raced with all the possibilities of meeting his own soon since they were traveling everywhere during their season. 

But, four years later and here he was, pissed off at everything. His coaches were constantly on him about something rude he had said in an interview or on the court. He couldn’t risk another red card this season, he knew that. 

He finally got out of bed and got ready to go. Their meeting was going to be held at their home arena before they had to depart to the jet that would take them to the rival team’s city. It wasn’t a team they played often, but scheduling conflicts had led to the game that night. 

* * *

  
Kageyama was leaning against the window on the team’s private jet, glaring towards whatever his eyes could see outside. 

“Jesus, try not to break the window with that stare,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes from where he sat beside the alpha, flipping through a magazine. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Kagayama bit back, crossing his arms. 

“Look, man, you heard what coach Ukai had to say, try to control yourself at least tonight. You know how rowdy the players are on this team. They’re always looking for buttons to push,” Azumane Asahi, their ace tried to plead, not wanting another one of Kageyama’s primadonna moments to happen tonight. 

“When do I _not_ control myself? Please,” Kageyama huffed, frowning at Asahi’s words he knew were true. 

“Well, we are so glad you’re in a great mood, just hours until game time,” Tsukishima sarcastically replied, a smile on his face. 

“You both act like I’m some stupid kid you have to watch. Leave me alone,” Kageyama shook his head, putting his headphones on before they could reply with even more nonsense. 

* * *

  
The game began more intense than Kageyama had been anticipating. It wasn’t like this was the team that stood between them and the championship but they were pissing him off. He knew very well what Asahi and Tsukishima had warned him about but all of that dissolved the first time the opposing team’s setter flicked him the bird. 

“Aw, what’s wrong, princess? Not as good of a setter as Sports Illustrated raves about?” The jerk from the other team teased, sticking his tongue out. 

“Don’t mind, Kageyama!” Someone from behind Kageyama tried to calm him, sensing the setter’s nerves getting worked up.

 _Fucking relax_ , Kageyama tried to ease his anger, breathing through his nose and out through his mouth.

He was up to serve and landed a beautiful shot, earning them a point. He won a few more back to back points with how clean his serves were landing. But, on the fourth one, the other team caught it and sent it back, ending Kageyama’s streak. 

He didn’t care, whatever. They were winning and it was a good game. It would be over soon and they would be on their way home in no time. 

“Oi, that last serve is going on Sports Center top 10, right princess?” The opposing setter laughed, meeting Kageyama’s eyes. 

“Whatever, what would you even know about that?” Kageyama rolled his eyes, knowing that this dick was trying to get under his skin. 

It was a few moments later when it happened. It had happened in the heat of the moment. Karasuno had sent it back over with a beautiful combo move and they’d landed a point. Everything was going to coach Ukai’s plan when everything shattered in Kageyama’s mind. 

The ball was about to come over, Kageyama could see them getting ready to spike it. 

_I’ll block this, easy_ , Kageyama told himself, ready to jump. 

That had been his intention and he was ready to pounce on that ball. He’d done it a hundred times and he’d do it again tonight. The ball was coming and he made himself move towards it. 

  
**_SMACK_ **

  
“Kageyama, are you okay!” Someone around him shouted, so _loud_. 

The alpha couldn’t think for a moment and he was trying to connect his brain with his legs, wanting to sit up after the ball had knocked him down with so much force. 

“ _No_ , don’t move, number nine! Time out,” someone else stopped him, placing trembling hands on his shoulders. 

A loud buzz roared through the air, making Kageyama clutch his head in agony. 

“The ambulance is on its way, no one move him,” another voice ordered, moving closer. 

“I’m okay, it— it’s fine,” Kageyama tried to protest, because no, they didn’t need to call him an ambulance. 

“Shut the fuck up, Tobio, you’re seriously hurt,” Tsukishima’s familiar voice snapped laced with concern. 

“I said I’m fine!” The alpha shouted again, his words coming out slower and not as loud as he had intended them.

“Oh, God, his nose!” Another voice that sounded like Asahi gagged.

His nose? He moved his hands towards his nose, suddenly understanding why the person had gagged. He could feel it now. There was blood oozing from his nose and it was dripping onto the court and his jersey. 

He sat there for a few minutes drowning in confusion and trying to understand what had just happened. 

“Paramedics coming through! Everyone move, now!” Multiple voices ordered, their loud steps approaching the alpha. 

He wanted to protest and tell them he was alright. He didn’t need to go anywhere. He wanted to stay here and pummel the other team into the ground until they begged for mercy. He wanted to continue playing the set and destroy them. It didn’t look like what was going to happen, however. He felt multiple hands on him and he wanted to smack them off but he couldn’t even register what they were saying at that moment. 

* * *

The ride to the hospital was full of Kageyama’s angry groans and two extremely annoyed paramedics trying to keep him laying down and somewhat calm. It lasted for what the alpha would describe like _hours_. He didn’t want to go and yet he couldn’t even protest. He faintly remembered the head coach saying something along the lines of _I’m following behind the ambulance_. 

_Who gives a fuck now?_ Kageyama shook his head, feeling more anger pump through him as hands gently stopped the movement. 

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Kageyama really began to feel the full effect of the hit he’d received, or so he thought. He felt nauseous like that time he and Tsukishima had tried to cook grilled chicken for the first time and had horribly failed. The feeling in his stomach was sitting so heavy. 

He must’ve shown some kind of indication of his emotions because suddenly, one of the paramedics was shoving a vomit bag into his face. 

In an instant, he was transported with a good amount of resisting into a different room. The lights were too bright and there were too many people trying to touch him. 

“My name is Dr. Daichi, I’m going to check for any signs of a concussion or head trauma. You’re going to have to relax,” a man with black hair ordered, clearly not knowing who he was talking to. 

“I don’t need anyone to examine me, I’m not sick,” Kageyama snapped, moving away from the doctor’s hands. 

A smaller man with two-toned hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail was suddenly beside him, trying to grab onto him. 

“Hey, no! Are you deaf, did you not just hear what I just told him?” Kageyama growled, moving his hand away from them. 

“The more you struggle, the longer this is going to take,” two-toned bit at him, already irritated. 

“Yeah? Is that a challenge, small stuff? I have all fucking night, idiot,” Kageyama didn’t back down, already sensing the person’s frustration. 

“Daichi, I can’t do this,” the two-toned man shook his head, placing what he’d been trying to use on the alpha on a small table.

“Bring in the kindness wall,” the doctor ordered, clearly not amused at Kageyama’s antics. 

Two-toned huffed and began to walk out the room, annoyance heavy on his face. Kageyama wanted to smirk in victory but the man didn’t give him a chance when he began to shout, giving the alpha another burst of pain and annoyance. 

“Hinata!” Two-toned shouted.

 _Jesus Christ, they’re going to fucking kill me here_ , Kageyama exhaled, closing his eyes. 

The heavy feeling of discomfort was still very much inside him and he wanted to scream. The nausea was pulling on him like a rope and he couldn’t ease the pressure. 

“What the issue, Kenma?” Two toned’s friend asked, making the alpha want to scream at the thought of dealing with another nuisance.

“This guy does not want to cooperate with me, _at all_ ,” two-toned griped, making Kageyama want to laugh like the asshole he was.

“I got it, go,” the new person reassured, way too much confidence in their voice for someone about to face the wrath of a pissed off alpha. 

“If this doesn’t work, we’re going to sedate him,” the doctor shook his head, finding no alternative. 

Kageyama was about to protest because, no he was not about to get fucking sedated when he felt it hit him harder than the ball that had caused the whole ordeal. 

The doctor was rather oblivious to whatever was going on in the alpha’s head since he kept going on. “Possible head trauma from a direct hit to the face. He’s not cooperating in the least.”

A smaller man came into view facing away from him, wearing black scrubs and with wild orange hair. He was shorter than the person he had come to replace. Kageyama noticed the new person’s hands were trembling almost as if he was shivering from the cold. 

The man suddenly turned around when he finished speaking to the doctor and Kageyama felt the pressure inside of him _burn_ with an intensity he had never felt before in his life. He had closed his eyes when he accidentally pressed too hard on the towel that he was holding against his still bleeding nose but the _smell_ of the other man forced them open in an instant.

Their eyes locked together and Kageyama felt his breathing stop at that moment. His eyes zeroed in on the smaller man, not wanting to look away as if he would disappear just as quickly as he had appeared. This couldn’t be _real_ , it had to be such a sick prank. He felt himself began to inhale with more force than usual, wanting to be sure. He didn’t want to wrong about this, not something like _this_ , no. The air in the room began to close in on Kageyama, suffocating him it seemed like. It was as if there was suddenly not enough air for everyone to breathe and the alpha had been the first to run out. 

The second after their eyes connected fully, the air rushed around him and his mind cleared. He no longer felt the pulling in his gut but instead, recognition filled him to the brim.

 _Omega, my mate_ , his mind roared, wanting to hop off the examination table the instant his thoughts linked together. 

_I’ve waited so long for you and now, you’re right here, standing in front of me,_ Kageyama all but groaned, not believing what was happening. 

Here was the omega, who was apparently a nurse according to his RN tag. He’d been here this whole time working in a hospital in a city that Kageyama’s volleyball team apparently didn’t play as often as they should have been. 

The omega looked like a cornered prey, with no way out and nowhere to run with frantic eyes.

 _I would find you, anywhere,_ the alpha’s thoughts dismissed the fears, instinct coming over him. 

“Don’t touch me!” Kageyama immediately yelled, almost shaking from anger when someone took his moment of distraction to try to touch him again. “I told Ukai I didn’t need to come here, I need to get back, now! This is so fucking pointless.”

Kageyama suddenly remembered why he was so angry, to begin with, and why he was at the hospital in the first place.  
  
His omega sparked to life in an instant after the alpha’s threats toward the other person left his mouth. 

_“Gwah_ , hey, let’s calm down, okay?” His omega tried to soothe him, with a soft gaze in his eyes. 

A small hand came to rest on his bicep, the touch awakening something inside the alpha he’d never even known was there. It made his skin burn with so many newfound emotions and he didn’t miss the way the omega’s eyes went wide with recognition. 

Kageyama felt himself stare with much more force than he was meaning to but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t believe his omega was right in front of him. 

The alpha almost wanted to laugh. So, this omega was their kindness wall. It made sense now that he was looking at him. The omega had soft features with kind eyes. 

_I’m going to eat you alive, little one,_ Kageyama groaned in his mind, _want_ clouding him from the inside. 

“Relax, just focus on me, and stop frowning. You’re going to get wrinkles. Right now, just talk to me,” his omega gave him a sweet smile, making him want to fucking melt on the spot. 

One of the people around him began to cut off his blood-soaked jersey and the alpha did not miss the blush that rushed onto the omega’s cheeks as he tried not to look. 

“What’s your—what’s your name?” Kageyama found himself demanding, which wasn’t unusual for him. 

He tried to let himself relax so he wouldn’t upset his omega because the last thing he needed was for him to leave. The doctor’s hands came at him again and he let himself be maneuvered for the first time that night. Suddenly, a small flashlight was being shoved into his face and shining into his eyes. 

“Hinata, that’s my name. What’s yours, talk to me?” _Hinata_ answered, the soft touch on his bicep reassuring him again. 

“ _Hinata_ ,” Kageyama heard himself repeating, still in disbelief of the situation they were both currently in. 

He was pulled back in from his thoughts when he heard Hinata call out to him again, asking him something. “Yours?” 

_My what? What the fuck? Oh, my name,_ The alpha tried to compose himself at what Hinata had just asked him. 

“My name—it’s— Kageyama Tobio. _Ah,_ what the actual fuck is wrong with you!” He found himself snapping, feeling someone touch his nose that still really hurt. 

“Here, touch the tip of my fingertip with yours, please? What happened, Kageyama, tell me?” His omega asked, giving his bicep another comforting squeeze. 

The way the alpha’s name rolled off of the omega’s tongue made him want to dissolve on the table. The omega’s smaller hand extended in a second, waiting for the alpha to connect their fingertips. 

Kageyama sucked in a breath and reached his own hand forward, his insides howling in pleasure at having both of Hinata’s hands on him. He felt like putty in the omega’s presence and his usual anger was nowhere to be found at the thought. 

“I was, I was playing a game tonight, at the arena. I— I tried to block the other team, and, I— I blocked it with my face, by accident,” Kageyama explained, finding himself having to stop and learn how to breathe again every few seconds since the omega still had both hands on him. 

“ _Woah,_ really? What do you play? Follow my fingertip, okay?” Hinata asked him, a soft smile on his little face. 

_Oh god, if Tsukishima saw me right now, all fucking soft for Hinata, he’d never let me live this down,_ Kageyama thought not believing the effect the omega had on him so quickly. 

Kageyama admired how fast and smoothly Hinata took charge of the situation and would send the others around them reassuring glances. He was so sweet and so kind and _all his_. He really did live up to the nickname. 

He followed the omega’s hand with his eyes as it moved back and forth, extreme _hunger_ pooling in them.

“Volleyball, I’m the starting setter,” Kageyama answered his question, not protesting in the least to the omega touching closer than he’d let the others. 

“I’ve never seen much volleyball, but I bet you’re really good if you play professionally. Gently touch the tip of your nose with your finger and then touch my fingertip again, please?” Hinata continued, genuine curiosity in the words he spoke to Kageyama. 

Kageyama obeyed, wanting to please him. 

Once Hinata was done working on his nose and with his _weird_ well, weird to Kageyama, finger movements, the doctor stepped closer again. 

“Good work, Hinata. Let’s move him,” the doctor began to bark orders, looking over at Hinata and nodding towards the door.

Panic and _anger_ that had left Kageyama just minutes ago returned with full force at the thought of his omega leaving. “No, I want him to _stay_!” 

Much to the alpha’s satisfaction, the doctor looked like he was about to blow a gasket from the night he was currently having and didn’t protest. 

Before Kageyama could argue again, Hinata stepped in, looking over at him. “I’ll stay, don’t worry, focus on me.”

* * *

  
All Kageyama longed for during the next few hours was some alone time with his omega. He had questions to ask and he couldn’t wait any longer. He’d already been waiting a decade and the more time that ticked by, the more impatient he became. But, he wanted to behave and be good so Hinata wouldn’t leave or be upset. 

Kageyama watched him interact with the staff and he noticed just how sweet and liked Hinata was by everyone. He’d never met someone like the omega, or maybe he just never cared enough to notice, both were viable options. But, for the omega’s sake, he cooperated with all the tests and all the stupid questions people asked him. He mostly just watched the omega’s movements and how much he smiled at everyone, even if it was four in the fucking morning. 

He was finally given a room and promised an early discharge since he had passed all the tests. He felt a bit smugly about that because he had told everyone he was okay at the beginning. But, now, that was the last thing on his mind. His thoughts were now entirely focused on the omega, _his omega._

Now, in the room, where he was wearing a ridiculous hospital gown he had wanted to protest but was quickly defeated when the omega had handed it over to him to put on. He allowed himself to really take in Hinata. He was short, well shorter than Kageyama but the alpha was used to being around insanely tall volleyball players. Kageyama towered inches over him. The alpha still couldn’t believe the hair color on him, so bright it was almost blinding. He let his eyes trace over every inch of Hinata’s face, taking in his bright brown eyes, trying to remember every detail of his bone structure, and the way he nervously looked at Kageyama. 

The alpha couldn’t really pinpoint why Hinata seemed so _nervous,_ but then again, Kageyama wasn’t really one to feel that emotion on the daily. He could see Hinata’s eyes darting between him and the floor. The omega kept fidgeting from one foot to another and Kageyama felt himself filled with curiosity at all his quirky movements. 

He looked up and caught Hinata’s eyes, still not believing he’d finally met him “You’re my mate.” 

Hinata’s eyes went as wide as saucers at the words but he didn’t respond. 

“I waited for you, for so long it seems, now. But, all this time, you weren’t even in the same city as me. Nowhere even close it seems,” the alpha shook his head, speaking what he was thinking at the moment out loud. 

All this time and Hinata had been so far away. No wonder he’d never found him in the past ten years. He’d waited so long for this moment and distance had been the only obstacle blocking his path. 

“I’ve always felt this anger towards you and I hadn’t even met you. I was angry you weren’t in my life yet and because I hadn’t been allowed to meet you. Not sure why the last one was your fault, but it felt like it was, at least to me,” he confessed his darkest thoughts he had never spoken out loud as if he were telling the omega his favorite color. 

He felt himself glaring and tried to relax his face, not wanting Hinata to think he had upset the alpha. Kageyama suddenly got the urge to stand up and go over to Hinata who looked way too nervous to come over. 

_“Gwah,_ no, don’t get up! You need to rest,” Hinata begged it almost sounded like, his words nervous and unsteady. 

Kageyama dismissed the words and walked closer to him. “All this time and here you were, so far away from me.”

“You got hit in the head pretty hard, well at least from what your coach said. He said it was something like a _whoosh_ right in your face. You should get some sleep,” Hinata struggled to say, the alpha’s presence so close to him making his head spin.

“You’re my omega, I’m not some idiot, you dumbass,” Kageyama dismissed Hinata’s words again, not caring about that anymore.

Hinata was trying to distract him as he had earlier but this time, Kageyama’s head was clear so it was not going to work. He finally reached Hinata and easily towered him, his black hair coming over to settle on his forehead once he leaned down. 

“They’re going to discharge you soon. You gave your team quite the scare, did you know that?” Hinata mumbled, his nervous emotions oozing off of him in waves. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but growl on the inside with how _beautiful_ the omega flushed under his stare. The effects he had on the smaller man were enough to make Kageyama lose all his concentration. “I don’t give a fuck about that anymore, I just can’t believe it’s _you_.”

Hinata’s eyes finally met his and they were dilated just by looking at him. He was nervous. “How old are you?” 

“I’m twenty-seven,” Kageyama answered his question, his eyes beginning to take in every detail of Hinata’s delicate face, of _his omega’s_ face. 

“Well, it makes sense, you know,” Hinata pointed out, his words barely above a whisper. 

The omega glanced down at the floor as if not having enough confidence to look into Kageyama’s eyes. 

“Oh, why’s that, omega?” Kageyama asked him, crossing his arms across his chest as he waited for Hinata to answer. 

“I just— you know, just turned twenty-four this past year. You were older and you aren’t even from around here,” the omega began to word vomit, whatever he was saying sounding almost like an apology. 

Kageyama felt himself grow tense and the emotions he was giving off begin to reach Hinata. His eyes suddenly focused on what the omega was trying to say with more intensity. 

“I used to think you weren’t real sometimes,” the omega continued, his eyes still looking down at the ground. 

Kageyama was so confused, what was Hinata even talking about? 

“How would I not be real, you dumbass? You were born with the ability to scent just like me, it was only a matter of time. And apparently, the time is now,” he unintentionally snapped at Hinata, his patience growing thin. 

_Reel yourself in, idiot, don’t upset him,_ Kageyama scolded himself.

Hinata began to shake his head and started moving back with slow steps. “But, I can’t, I can’t do this. I waited forever for you and you never showed up. It’s too late.”

 _What the fuck is he going on about?_ Kageyama thought to himself, shaking his head at Hinata’s nonsense. 

“What kind of nonsense are you going on about? You are not that much younger than me, so I don’t see the issue. You’re here and so am I,” Kageyama pointed out, his hand reaching out to touch Hinata.

Before the alpha could even react, Hinata sprinted towards the door and took off. He left behind a dumbstruck Kageyama wondering what he had done wrong. 

“ _Hey_ , come back! I’m sorry, just get back here, please?” Kageyama yelled after him, trying to follow him.

He was however stopped by another nurse who ushered him back into his room before he could protest. 

* * *

  
It was a few hours later when Tsukishima came into the room. He didn’t look too happy and Kageyama was not ready for another scolding. Coach Ukai had come in a few minutes after Hinata had run out and delivered a scolding that Kageyama wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon.

He hadn’t really had time to think about how he was even going to find Hinata again. He was upset with himself because he felt at fault for Hinata running off.

 _Great, the first time I meet my mate and I’ve already fucked up,_ Kageyama frowned at the thought, self-hatred coming in at full force. 

“Hey,” Tsukishima walked in, his usual annoyed demeanor gone. 

Kageyama held his hand up to wave him inside, unsure of how to approach someone who always seemed so confident.

“You fucking dick, you scared the shit out of me,” Tsukishima came over and slapped Kageyama’s knee that was uncovered by the hospital blanket.

“Ow, what the fuck, four eyes?” Kageyama glared, confused. 

“I thought you were hurt,” Tsukki shook his head, taking a seat on a small recliner near the bed. 

“I’m fine, I’m sorry,” Kageyama dismissed his fears, now understanding why his friend was acting differently. 

“Where’s everyone else?” He asked Tsukki. 

“They got taken to a hotel last night but I stayed behind so we could go back together. Trust me, they all wanted to come and see how big of an idiot you are but coach Ukai sent them to get some rest. You scared the fuck out of the whole team,” the other alpha told him. 

“ _Tsukishima_ ,” Kageyama’s breath trembled, not knowing how to calm the longing he felt inside of him. “I met my omega last night when I arrived in the emergency room.”

“What? You better not be fucking with me, I swear,” Tsukki huffed, knowing how much of a sarcastic asshole the other alpha could be. 

“I’m being serious, four eyes,” Kageyama frowned at his friend, not enjoying not being taken seriously. 

“Are you sure? Okay, fuck, alright. What happened?” Tsukishima nodded, giving Kageyama his full attention. 

“Last night, when I arrived at the hospital I felt really _fucking_ weird. It was like intense nausea and I couldn’t swallow it. I thought it was because I got smacked in the face by the stupid ball but it wasn’t that. But, then I pissed off one of the nurses and they called in a replacement and that was him. He walked in and everything that I’d been feeling left my body and something else replaced it. I’ve never felt _anything_ like that before and even now, that he’s gone. I want to see him again and I don’t know,” Kageyama groaned, dropping his head back on the pillows. 

“Well, genius, for starters, did you happen to ask his name?” 

Kageyama scoffed and crossed his arms. “Yes, I’m not some kind of idiot, Tsukki. His name is Hinata.”

“What happened after that?” Tsukishima asked, his full attention on the alpha on the bed. 

“He stayed with me during the tests until I got put in this room. But, then he got really nervous which, I guess I understand somewhat. He ran out after that and I couldn’t go after him because the fucking guard dog outside stopped me.”

“Why did he run out? What did you do to him, fucking idiot?” 

Kageyama scoffed and shot his friend a glare. “I didn’t do shit to him. He was already a bundle of nerves from the time I first saw him.”

“Let me call Tadashi, he might be able to help us or give us some advice. If we _really_ need the big guns, I can bring in Noya, but that’s a headache I would like to avoid,” Tsukishima sighed, pulling out his cellphone to call his boyfriend. 

Tsukishima had met his omega a few years ago in a different city. Yamaguchi Tadashi had been working at a café when the massive volleyball team had walked in for a coffee before heading towards their destination. All of them, except Kageyama who tried to only drink milk, the weirdo according to Tadashi. He had been making a latte when he met Tsukishima and the drink had been splattered all over the floor. The omega was timid before eventually, he’d worked up the guts to talk to the alpha. The rest was history at this point. He had moved to Tsukishima’s city and into the alpha’s apartment after a few months and it was all going great. 

Kageyama didn’t mind, not at all. The omega was his saving grace from the other alpha’s wrath sometimes and he cooked for them and did the grocery shopping. It was a no brainer to have him live there and it gave Kageyama a look into a mated couple. He’d been so ready for everything he saw and often wondered what his omega would look like, what would they fight about as a couple, what the other person’s favorite food would be? He wanted them to celebrate holidays together, go out on dates as fucking cheesy as that sounded to Kageyama, someone he could confide in who he _knew_ wouldn’t judge, and just finally have his omega to come home to after a bad day. 

The one thing he’d been after for a decade had finally happened and now this was the situation, just his luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the drama begin :-) Noya up next to cause some noise.


	5. Help Me Hold Onto You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

Hinata pulled into the driveway of the home he shared with Oikawa at the usual time he would after any other shift. 

He could still see his husband’s car in the driveway and he sat there for a moment trying to regain his composure. He needed to calm down and walk inside like usual because everything was _fine_. 

He finally got out of the car and grabbed his things, heading over to the front door. It unlocked from the inside and Oikawa opened the door to let him in. 

“Hey, chibi-chan, I missed you, love. You look tired, well more tired than normal after work. Are you feeling okay?” Oikawa asked him, frowning in concern as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata knew if he had come home right when Sugawara had sent him, Oikawa would’ve smothered him in panic. He would’ve cracked like an egg under the pressure. He hated how much worry was still flowing through him for Kageyama. He _knew_ that alpha was fine but it still ate him alive not to be reassured, for whatever reason he couldn’t pinpoint.

 _Just tell him about Kageyama_ , Hinata’s thoughts roared, urging him. 

_No, I can’t, not right now, I’m not ready_ , the omega caged himself back in his mind. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Oikawa motioned, moving out of the way so Hinata could pass.

Hinata stepped into the familiar house and tossed off his shoes in the entryway. He dropped his things on the kitchen counter and leaned back on it. The weight of everything from the past few hours was sitting heavy on his body. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me. It was just a hard shift,” Hinata tried to dismiss his husband’s fears, a tiny smile on his face. 

_But, you’re not okay! You’re far from it_ , his thoughts screamed, making him bite the inside of his cheek in frustration.

“Hm, well, I’m not convinced. You should go take a hot bath and relax before you go to sleep. You know what? Why don’t you go do that and I’ll make you something good for breakfast?” Oikawa propositioned, tilting his head.

“ _No_ , that’s okay. You don’t have to do that for me,” Hinata shook his head, guilt sitting heavy in his stomach at Oikawa’s kindness which he didn’t deserve, not after what he’d gone and done at work.

 _You didn’t do anything, stupid. You couldn’t help it, you know that,_ Hinata tried to reassure himself but failed miserably. 

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows and came closer, gently placing his hands on the counter on each side of Hinata, caging him in. “Don’t be silly, you look exhausted and I want to do it.” 

Hinata wanted to _scream_ when he felt cold shivers wash over him, blue eyes flashing in his thoughts too quickly to register. Oikawa’s movements making him uneasy with panic, as if the beta was going to read his mind and uncover everything. The omega’s heart was pumping so fast that it seemed like it was about to break his ribs. 

Oikawa shook his head when he noticed Hinata’s eyes go wide. He leaned down to press a kiss to Hinata’s lips. “Yeah, _that_ does it. Upstairs you go, come on, you need to unwind.” 

Hinata frantically nodded, his hands suddenly clutching the counter at the mix of dread and longing filling him out of nowhere for someone he didn’t want to miss but couldn’t help but miss. 

He all but sprinted down the hall towards the stairs that led up to the small second floor. His body was clawing at him from the inside to _loosen up_ but he just couldn’t. 

The omega walked into their bathroom and began to fill the tub with hot water, his shaking hands having a bit of trouble with the faucet at first. 

He reached over and took off his top, along with his briefs, pants, and finally his socks. The feeling of nothing restricting him felt better now but his head was still spinning. 

He anxiously waited on the tub to fill and when the water was halfway, he went ahead and got in. The hot water helping release some of his discomforts. After a few minutes, the tub filled and he laid there, with only his nose and the top half of his head above the water. 

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the alpha. Instead, he let his mind wonder to whatever Oikawa was cooking downstairs. He was probably making one of Hinata’s favorites, fluffy pancakes. 

Hinata shook his head, making the water ripple around him. 

_I don’t deserve that from him, not after what just happened_ , he thought, upset with himself even more now. 

_Well, it wasn’t my fault, I didn’t intentionally make it happen. Kageyama came to me_ , he tried to comfort himself. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door ungracefully jolted him in the water. 

“Chibi-chan, I’m leaving for work! Don’t forget about breakfast downstairs. I love you,” Oikawa let him know from the other side of the door. 

“Thank you, _uh_ , I love you too,” he replied, sitting up in the water.

He could hear the familiar footsteps going down the stairs and after a few moments, the front door slammed. 

Now, he was truly alone to think about everything and not feel so anxious at the thought of someone being around him while he was so on edge.

He reached his hands out of the tub and dried them off on his top that he’d thrown on the ground when he had taken it off. He reached his now dry hands over to his pants and grabbed his phone out of one of the pockets. 

He leaned his upper half slightly out of the tub, letting his chin rest on the edge while he opened the internet app on his phone. 

_What was Kageyama’s full name, again? Oh no_ , Hinata groaned, not believing he’d already forgotten his own mate’s first name. 

He typed in _Kageyama volleyball_ into the search bar and it had proven to be enough keywords when thousands of links popped up. 

_Sports Illustrator: Kageyama Tobio, One Setter to Rule Them All_

_Karasuno Team Roster: Kageyama Tobio, 27, starting setter_

_Daily Hits, Sports Hub: Kageyama Tobio leads team once more into victory against Shiratorizawa, **click** for game highlights _

_Crow Gossip: #9 Kageyama Tobio, injured in last night’s game, watch full recap **here**_

Against his better judgment, Hinata pressed the last link. So much for the fear he’d sensed inside of himself back in the car a few hours ago. It seemed long gone now. 

The video was from a sports channel that had been broadcasting the game. It was crystal clear and the omega’s eyes almost popped out of his head when the camera zoomed in on Kageyama’s sweaty face. 

Kageyama was so _attractive_ , it didn’t matter how much Hinata tried to deny it. He knew it was true. From the moment Hinata had first laid eyes on him in the emergency room, he had noticed. 

The alpha in the video looked so concentrated on whatever was happening in the game. He looked so intensely at the ball that was being thrown back and forth across the net. Suddenly, the video cut to a single shot of Kageyama jumping up, his eyes glued to the ball that was coming towards him. 

The ball was hit once more before crossing the net by the other team, making it pick up speed. It connected with Kageyama’s face and threw him back with more pressure than the alpha had been expecting. 

He landed on his butt just barely. His hands had instinctively shot out behind him to break the fall. His mouth and chin were suddenly covered with blood that was coming out of his nose. There was a moment of dead silence from the teams and from everyone around them before the video ended. 

Hinata felt extremely uneasy watching the impact. He didn’t know why it had had such an impression on him but he concluded that it was because he was a nurse and he _hated_ seeing people get hurt. That was probably why or at least that’s what he told himself. 

He continued to snoop through the links, finding articles about the alpha, photoshoots with his team, and just by himself, and finally, a link to all his social media.

Hinata went ahead and clicked on the Instagram icon, not even knowing why he was snooping. 

@kagtob9   
Kageyama Tobio, #9   
**Karasuno, Setter, #fueledbyderydailymilk**

The hashtag made Hinata do a double-take, opening it out of curiosity. Sure enough, the alpha was sponsored by the milk brand. Hinata couldn’t help the soft laughter that left him, finding the photos that Kageyama had taken for the brand a bit silly and so _unlike_ his intimidating exterior. 

Hinata scrolled through the alpha’s feed, mostly finding boring sponsored ones and none that looked genuine like Kageyama had posted himself. 

The omega couldn’t deny how appealing the alpha looked to him and how _built._

Hinata suddenly remembered he was in the tub and that the water had now run cold. He opened the drain and let the water run out before turning on the shower. He couldn’t believe how much time he had just wasted looking through the stupid links about someone he didn’t _care_ about. He kept telling himself that it didn’t matter because he was married. It had just been a curiosity. 

Hinata didn’t even know what he was feeling anymore. He wanted to see Kageyama again with a desire that wouldn’t let up inside him. For his sake and his marriage’s, he knew he probably shouldn’t but at the same time, he had a suspicion he couldn’t deprive himself of something he already felt such a longing for after not even a full day. 

He changed into something more comfortable and walked downstairs to find his now cold breakfast. Guilt plagued him because he had _forgotten_ about the food and it was now no longer warm. 

He walked over to the microwave to heat it and let his eyes roam on the pictures stuck to the fridge while he waited. There were pictures of Oikawa and Hinata from their honeymoon and so many random snapshots from the last six years they’d both taken of each other. 

How could he ever throw away a relationship like the one they had? Was he an idiot? Oikawa loved him so much and treated him better than he could have ever asked for. 

But no, he wasn’t planning on letting anything come between them. He had always known there was a possibility of meeting his soulmate and he had taken the risk when he got married a year early. He didn’t want things between him and the beta to change. 

Then again, this wasn’t fair to Kageyama and it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed the alpha’s eyes come alive with determination when they’d first met. It wasn’t like Kageyama had chosen someone married and thanks to his snooping through _public_ interviews, he was very much single and probably waiting.

Waiting for a big dummy like Hinata Shouyou. 

The beeping of the microwave made him jump a foot in the air. The sound dragging him out of his thoughts. 

He shot his husband a text of gratitude over the breakfast and how much he appreciated him before he began to eat. He didn’t want to come off too obvious like something was bothering him, not right now at least. 

Again, he opened the internet app and continued where he’d left off upstairs.

This time, however, he went to the videos and pressed one the top one. 

_Sports Illustrator: Kageyama Tobio in 60 seconds_

_“So, we’re here with the MVP of the month, Kageyama Tobio,” the interviewer began, looking over at Kageyama who had just finished a game._  
  
_“Ready for some questions, superstar?”_

_Kageyama nodded, bringing the towel that was resting around his shoulders to his forehead to wipe the sweat._

Oh, no, Hinata couldn’t breathe with the way the camera was panning on the alpha.

“Get a grip,” he scolded himself, pausing the video to calm down before he pressed play.

_“Favorite food?”_

_“Milk.”_

_“Milk? Just milk?”_

_He nodded._

“Sponsored by Dery,” Hinata chuckled, shoving more food into his mouth as he watched the video. 

_“Favorite past time?”_

_“Practicing, all the time. There’s always room for growth.”_

_“Single?”_

_“Single,” Kageyama nodded, already looking bored with the questions._

_“Really? You’re single, someone like you?”_

_Kageyama nodded._

_“Favorite form of exercise?”_

_“I like to run, a lot,” Kageyama told them, his eyes glancing around them towards the locker room._

_“There you have it, this was Sports Illustrator’s 60 seconds with Kageyama Tobio!”_

Hinata couldn’t believe what he’d just watched. Not only did that man love to frown, but he was constantly doing it. He was pleasantly surprised, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Hinata also enjoyed running and he tried his best to run on his off days when he wasn’t feeling extremely tired. 

* * *

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi looked at Kageyama like he’d sprouted another set of eyes. “ _What_?”

They were still waiting on Kageyama’s discharge which was taking longer than they’d all expected. It was late afternoon when Tadashi had finally arrived at the hospital, much to Tsukki’s comfort. 

“Fuck, alright, Tadashi, work with me, here, please,” Kageyama grunted, unsure of why the omega wasn’t getting what he was trying to explain. 

“So, Kageyama met his omega last night but that face of his scared them off. We need to go and see if we can find him so they can talk. Now, this is where you come in,” Tsukki looked over at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

“And what exactly am I going to do once I see him? I don’t even know what he looks like for starts and by the way, _you’re welcome_ for driving three hours to get here on such short notice,” Tadashi rolled his eyes at the alphas awful explanations and lack of apologies for inconveniencing him. 

“Babe, listen, please? This idiot doesn’t have enough brain cells to solve this on his own. So, here’s my plan,” Tsukki pushed his glasses up with his fingers. “There’s another nurse with, what did you say, Kageyama? Oh, yeah two-toned hair or something like that. It should be easy to spot him around later and that’s where you come in, Tadashi-kun. We need you to go over and ask two-toned for Hinata and that’s the omega’s name we’re looking for. You need to pretend to be someone Hinata helped once and get two-toned to bring him over so Kageyama can apologize and we’ll go from there.”

“This is a terrible plan!” Tadashi shook his head, throwing his hands up at their horrible plan.

The door to Kageyama’s hospital room began to slowly open and spiked hair was suddenly visible.

“You brought _him_? When I specifically asked you not to?” Tsukishima frowned, looking at his boyfriend as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Have you tried arguing with Noya, he’s a brick wall! Besides, we were hanging out when you called me so I couldn’t just leave him alone, I had to bring him,” Tadashi explained, his eyes soft at the last part. 

Nishinoya walked in fully then, a mischievous grin on his face as he walked over to stand beside Tadashi. “I came to help, Tsukki!”

“Does Asahi have any idea you’re here?” Kageyama questioned the small omega, already knowing the answer when it came to Noya who acted more impulsively than anyone he knew.

Nishinoya clicked his tongue and looked over at Kageyama, “Not really? But I can help, I swear!”

“Well, you do need _all_ the help you can get, idiot,” Tsukishima shrugged in Kageyama’s direction, looking back over at the two omegas. “No matter, who exactly is offering, or how annoying they may be.”

Nishinoya Yuu was Asahi’s omega and if there had ever been a cruel prank from the universe, it had been that particular couple. They were opposites in every sense. One would think Nishinoya was the alpha with how much confidence and sound he carried himself around with. Especially with the way, he dragged Asahi, big soft Asahi around everywhere. It seemed like Nishinoya’s only indicator of his second gender was his height sometimes.

Asahi was more calmer and liked to keep to himself, traits unfamiliar to Nishinoya. He was nothing like his omega who constantly had the alpha on the edge of his patience with how much trouble he got himself into. The couple had met each other in college, years before Asahi had ever been drafted onto Karasuno’s volleyball team. They’d been together forever and sadly, Noya knew his way around his alpha’s protective antics. 

“He can join in, it’s already a fucking mess,” Kageyama gave in and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, not wanting Noya to help but also not wanting to face Asahi later for excluding his _precious_ omega. 

* * *

  
“No, no, no,” Sugawara began to lecture, hands on his hips as soon as he spotted Hinata.

“I’m all better, Suga,” Hinata defended himself, huffing his cheeks out as he was clipping his RN tag to his scrubs. 

“ _No_ ,” Sugawara warned, pointing his finger back at where Hinata had emerged from.

Hinata didn’t want to back down so he tried to stand his ground. They stood there for a few minutes before he felt himself begin to crumble under the head nurse’s glare. Sugawara was sweet most of the time, but stern when he had to be, which appeared to be now. The head nurse walked over to Hinata slowly and gently reached out to put a hand on the omega’s head, slowly patting him. 

“Shouyou,” Sugawara said in that overly kind voice of his, needing Hinata to fully grasp that he was serious and in full mothering mode. 

“ _Fine!_ ” Hinata groaned, turning around on his feet. 

“Shouyou, I need you to go home and rest. I’m doing this because I care about you. Don’t be this way,” Sugawara tried to make him understand, not wanting someone he cared about to be upset with him. 

“I know but I’m fine now, I promise,” Hinata tried to plead his case again, not wanting to leave. 

“Hinata Shouyou,” Sugawara repeated, pointing at the changing room where he knew the omega’s things were. 

* * *

Hinata was so upset because he didn’t want to go home. He knew Sugawara meant well but he still didn’t like it. He was beginning to walk out of the changing room to head to his car when Kenma caught up to him. 

“I was sent to make sure you went home, Shouyou. You knew he wasn’t going to let come in, not after last shift’s accident, well according to him. You never told me what happened?” Kenma came up to him.

“I already told him I was headed home,” Hinata groaned. “You don’t have to come in here and tease me about it.”

“What happened?” Kenma repeated, wanting to know what had happened to his friend to warrant a second dismissal by Sugawara. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, not here at least. I can come over later when you’re off of work? I was going to tell you but it was a rough night,” Hinata proposed, tilting his head. 

“I was really worried about you,” Kenma told him, taking the moment to put his hair into his usual messy ponytail before his shift began. “Of course, you can! You should come over and see my new kittens,” he smiled, his eyes lighting up at the thought. “But, before you go real quick, if you have a second. An old patient is looking for you, he said you took care of him once and he wants to say thank you or something. I told him I would come in and ask you.”

“ _Gwah_ , what? Really? You got more than one cat?” Hinata gushed, his mood getting better with the prospect of kittens.

Kenma nodded, smiling. “Yeah, Kuroo got them as an early surprise for my birthday from a friend.”

“Where’s the patient you’re talking about?” Hinata asked, looking around the area.

“I told him to wait by the exit since Sugawara has his eyes peeled for you. He’s got freckles and light hair, I think? Something like that,” Kenma tried to describe before he headed back towards the changing room.

“Call me, okay?” Kenma pleaded, wanting reassurance his friend was going to be fine.

“Go, I’ll be fine,” Hinata smiled, watching him leave. 

* * *

Hinata walked around the exit that Kenma had told him the person was waiting at. He wasn’t exactly sure who he was even looking for when he saw two guys arguing. 

The smaller of the two looked to be the initiator of the argument. He had sporadic hand movements and he kept cutting off the one the taller one. They were both too engrossed in their own conversation that they didn’t hear Hinata walk over to them.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt you, but one of my coworkers said you were looking around for me?” Hinata asked softly, looking between the two. 

“Are you Hinata by any chance?” The smaller one asked with a massive grin, his spiked up hair adding inches to his height. 

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m really sorry, I don’t remember you,” Hinata apologized, wracking his brain for both of their faces. 

“Ah, well, see, that’s the thing. You sort of don’t actually know us,” the other one began to explain. 

Hinata shot them a confused look and bit on the corner of his bottom lip. “I don’t understand what’s happening then?”

“My name is Nishinoya Yuu and now we’ve officially met! We were sent on a mission to find you,” Nishinoya began to tell him, ignoring the death stares Tadashi sent his way.

“ _Gwah!_ A mission? By who?” Hinata asked, still not getting it but intrigued at Noya’s words.

“Alright, calm down Noya. My name is Tadashi and it’s really nice to meet you,” Tadashi introduced himself, sending Noya ‘ _calm down_ ’ looks.

“So, you’re Kageyama’s omega? I thought you were going to taller and meaner looking,” Noya pointed out, hand on his chin as he took in Hinata’s appearance. 

“How do you guys know Kageyama?” Hinata took a step back, finally beginning to connect the pieces.

“That’s.. sort of who sent us?” Tadashi scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. 

“You’re doing his bidding?” Hinata asked, his eyebrows furrowing in wonder. 

“Willingly,” Tadashi replied.

“Please don’t leave! He really wants to talk to you but he’s under the impression that he scared you last night. He _can_ be sort of a dick, especially with that face of his and the temper,” Noya closed his eyes and shook his head, remembering just how irritating Kageyama could be. 

“He’s a character, but that’s not the point, right Nishinoya? He feels extremely sorry for whatever he did,” Tadashi mentioned, looking at Hinata with sincere eyes. 

“ _Gwah_ , no, he understood wrong! He didn’t scare me,” Hinata sighed, shaking his head at the mess he’d created with the alpha 

“He didn’t? Then why’d you run out?” Nishinoya casually overstepped.

“Nishinoya,” Tadashi tried to reel in the omega. 

“It’s really, uh, complicated,” Hinata looked down at his shoes, suddenly paying close attention to the details on them. 

“We can help, please,” Tadashi offered, wanting to help resolver whatever is going on.

Tadashi had known Kageyama for a few years and he considered them to be good friends. The thought of something that the alpha had eagerly been waiting on being shattered due to his stupid attitude made Tadashi feel upset. He wanted to help, but unlike Noya who knew no sense of personal boundaries. 

“Please let us help, come on,” Noya ushered, reaching out to grab Hinata’s hand to drag him over to sit on the bench. 

“You’re really short,” Hinata pointed out, amazed by the fact of someone smaller than him.

“Hey, I’m not that short! And you’re not that much taller,” Noya started to get riled up. “But, that’s not the point of this so start talking.”

“ _Please_ ,” Tadashi adds, sitting beside Noya, who’s got his full attention on Hinata. 

“It’s just, well, I don’t know,” Hinata didn’t even know where to begin. 

For starters, he didn’t even know Nishinoya and Tadashi and here they were, waiting for Hinata to spill his darkest secrets. 

“Wait, where is Kageyama? How come he didn’t come and do this himself?” Hinata questioned, _something_ inside of him upset by that fact. 

“Are you stupid?” Nishinoya deadpanned. 

“Noya!” Tadashi looked flabbergasted at his friend. “This is why Tsukki didn’t want you to come along.”

“Well, I mean, I’m being honest! Is he?” Noya defended himself. 

“You’re not stupid, Hinata. Excuse him, please, he was dropped as a baby, repeatedly. Kageyama thought you wouldn’t want that because of last night, that’s why he asked us to come instead. Please don’t think he doesn’t care. He tends to have a difficult time expressing his feelings at times,” Tadashi tried to resolve Hinata’s fears. 

“We know this is new to you, well obviously because you just met him and he’s your mate. Not like it’s something that happens every Tuesday, but fear not! We are here to help guide you through this,” Noya promised, putting his arm around Hinata and pointing ahead with the other hand. 

“What he means, is that we are both omegas who have met their alphas so we have a good perspective of what it is like,” Tadashi simplified. 

“You have?” Hinata gasped, looking at Tadashi with an interested expression. 

“Yeah, I met Asahi years ago. We were both in college at the time and it was crazy! Now, the big goof plays professional volleyball and I’m a personal trainer,” Nishinoya excitedly explained, a big smile on his face. 

“You’re a personal trainer? That’s so cool,” Hinata beamed, not believing how magnificent this guy was with every word. 

“Yeah! Now that you’re one of us, you can join in on my sessions. It’ll be so awesome,” Noya began to imagine, happy at the realization that their little omega group was growing. 

“Oh, you would train me? You’re so badass,” Hinata smiled at the idea. 

“Yeah, well, you’re new to all of this so I have to take you under my wing, just like I did with Tadashi,” Noya nodded.

“Right, don’t trust him too much. Unless you want to constantly be under heavy fire,” Tadashi rolled his eyes. “He is right, though. He did show me around and help guide me in the beginning. And of course, we’re going to be here to help you. Kageyama can look intimidating but I promise he’s just an awkward softy once you get to know him.”

“Deep down, way deep down,” Nishinoya squinted his eyes. 

“I appreciate the offer but it’s not that easy, at least not for me. I ran out because I got scared of everything. I’m still scared if I’m being honest and I’m not sure how I’m going to tell Kageyama,” Hinata admitted, looking ahead.

“He can be understanding, I promise,” Tadashi tried to soothe Hinata’s worries. 

“How understand are we talking here?” Hinata tested the waters. 

Nishinoya made a sour face while he thought. “A little below average but we’re all confident he can adapt if needed.”

Tadashi eagerly nodded. “Totally!”

“I guess there’s no going around this then? Well, I’m married, so,” Hinata whispered, his nerves beginning to get the better of him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes which didn’t shock Hinata. He knew this was a lot to take in and he didn’t blame them. Talking to them first might be his best shot at telling Kageyama about his situation since they knew him, presumably well he assumed. 

“What!” Nishinoya broke the silence first. “You’re what! _Uh_ , this might be a tad outside of Kageyama’s window of understanding.”

Tadashi felt his eyes almost bug out of his head at Hinata’s words. He didn’t know how Kageyama was going to take the news considering how he and Noya had just reacted. This was heavy and sudden. He now understood why Hinata had run out the night before at meeting Kageyama. If Tadashi had made a mess in the café he worked at when he met Tsukishima under the nerves of meeting his soulmate while single, he couldn’t imagine Hinata’s. 

Hinata leaned down and clutched his head. “ _Gwah_ , listen, I understand this is a lot, I get that. I just don’t know how I’m going to tell him. I thought that I was never going to meet him and my husband, I’ve known him forever. It seemed like the right choice and it still does, to a degree. Trust me, I hate everything about this situation, _I do_. But, I don’t know what to do. I love my husband and I love my life, but he’s my alpha. Part of me wants to shove all of this into a trunk in my closet but the rest of me is yearning at the thought of seeing Kageyama again. It’s only been a day but I can’t fight it, even now.”

Tadashi got up and went to sit on the other side of Hinata. He wrapped an arm around him and sighed. “Wow, _okay_ , this was not what I expected you to say. Hey, listen, just talk to him, okay? I know that sounds stupid and like the most obvious answer but you’re right, this isn’t going to go away. No matter how much you fight against it, you’re going to want to go and seek him out.”

* * *

  
All the confidence that Hinata had tried to gather on the ride to the hotel was fading quickly. They’d piled into his car and driven over to where the volleyball team was staying. Apparently, Kageyama had been discharged a few hours ago but Tadashi and Noya had stayed behind to find Hinata. 

Nishinoya had driven them over, much to Tadashi’s hesitation but with Hinata involved, they’d outnumbered him. 

“Great, now there’s two of you,” Tadashi winced, looking at Nishinoya who jerked them out of the hospital’s parking garage onto the main road from where he sat in the backseat. 

Nishinoya stuck his tongue out in the review mirror, “I’m a great driver.”

“You’ve never even been to this city,” Tadashi shot back. 

“Yeah, but I know how to drive and besides, Hinata trusts me,” Noya gloated.

“Is this the guy you’re married to?” Noya asked Hinata, seeing a small picture pinned near the cup holders near the gear shifter. 

“Watch the road,” Tadashi reminded the reckless omega. 

“I was just asking, jeez, Tadashi, relax,” Noya rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s Oikawa, ” Hinata nodded, looking down at the picture. 

It was a cheesy picture they’d taken some time ago at Oikawa’s dental prom. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. 

“Hey, look at you, Hinata. Catching all the cuties,” Nishinoya teased, watching Hinata’s cheeks turn red. 

* * *

Hinata didn’t know how he was going to begin whatever he planned to say to Kageyama. His hands were fidgeting and his thoughts weren’t any better.

 _You have to calm down, stop_ , Hinata tried to stop overthinking. 

He was about to see Kageyama again, only this time there would be no escape. He would have to confront him and tell him everything. He deserved to know and Hinata had to tell him. It was only fair. He kept reminding himself that there were no winners in this situation. 

In the lobby, a tall blond man with glasses greeted them. He was so tall and Hinata almost did a double-take at his height.

“Over here,” the blond man called out, waving a hand at them.

“Tsukki!” Nishinoya yelled, throwing his arms up. “Look who we successfully kidnapped.”

Tadashi laughed at Noya’s actions. “We did not kidnap him, he came willingly.”

“Shush, we’re in the lobby,” Tsukki exclaimed, shaking his head at the omega’s noise level. 

“This is Tsukishima, he’s my fiancé. He and I live with Kageyama actually,” Tadashi introduced him, looking towards the blond when he came over. 

“You must be Hinata,” Tsukishima replied, guiding them over to the elevator. 

“That’s me,” Hinata nodded, his voice shaky from nerves, beginning to feel overwhelmed. 

“Don’t be nervous, Kageyama doesn’t bite,” Tsukishima tried to rile up Hinata, his arm wrapping around Tadashi’s shoulders and his fingers gently gripping at his omega’s upper arm. 

“Does he know we brought Hinata?” Noya asked, leaning against one of the elevator’s walls as they went up. 

“No,” Tsukki chuckled, envisioning the surprise Kageyama was about to receive. 

“That jerk, did he think we were going to fail?” Noya huffed, not enjoying the lack of confidence that was put into them by Kageyama and Tsukishima. 

“ _Hm_ , well you know Kageyama,” Tadashi softly snickered, leaning into Tsukki. 

* * *

  
**_The Archer by Taylor Swift_ **

  
Hinata stood outside of Kageyama’s hotel door, nausea flooding him at the thought of seeing him again. He couldn’t do this, he was not up to the task. But, he had to, he had to knock and go in there. 

_I can do this, I can do this, I need to do this_ , he tried to encourage himself.

He looked down the hall and saw Nishinoya leaning out of a room, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded back at the gesture and closed his eyes. 

He could sense the alpha behind the door. He knew Kageyama was in there. Whatever connection they now shared, it was letting him know that his mate was inside the room. All he needed to do was knock on the door. 

He could do this. 

He knocked a few times and received no response. He knocked again and began to feel his gut fill with dread. 

_Oh, no, he’s upset that’s why he isn’t opening the door. What if he doesn’t want to talk to me? How am I supposed to explain things now?_ Hinata began to panic.

Without warning, the door was opening and Hinata almost stopped breathing. The room was dark and lights came on after a moment. There stood Kageyama, _shirtless_ , no less. He was only wearing shorts and his hair was sticking up all over the place. Hinata could tell that the alpha had been sleeping and the persisting knocking had woken him up. His scent was filling Hinata’s head and sending him over the edge in the comfort that he was not being ignored. Their eyes locked and all his tension began to fade just as quickly as it had come.

“ _Hinata_?” Kageyama groaned, his hand coming up to rub some sleep from his eyes. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“Hi,” Hinata quietly replied, his hand coming up to offer a small wave.

All the confidence Hinata had turned to dust now that Kageyama was standing in front of him. Shirtless and sleepy. Hinata could still see the slight bruising around the alpha's nose from the hit which already looked to be healing.

“How did you get here?” Kageyama unintentionally snapped, instantly regretting how harsh the words came out. 

“ _Gwah_ , I knew this was a bad idea, I’m so sorry,” Hinata started apologizing, not having expected Kageyama to be upset at seeing him. 

“No, please, I didn’t mean to snap, come in, _please_ ,” the alpha almost begged, opening the door fully.

Hinata stepped inside and watched Kageyama close the door behind him. He looked around the room and observed how Kageyama’s things were scattered all around the room. A small suitcase laid abandoned in the corner looking as if an animal had gone through it.

“Nishinoya and Tadashi brought me,” Hinata told him, his voice soft.

“Did they, now? I hope they didn’t make you miss work or anything, knowing those two,” Kageyama frowned, looking down at the scrubs the omega was wearing. 

Hinata began to frantically shake his head. “No, no, it’s alright. I was scheduled to work tonight but Sugawara, the head nurse didn’t let me. He saw me last night after our encounter and I guess I was all worked up. He sent me home even after I begged.”

A small smile tugged on Kageyama’s lips as he walked over to sit down on the messy bed. “He still didn’t give in even with a face like yours?”

Hinata laughed and shook his head. “No, he likes to give me what I call tough love and I hate it.”

“Tough love?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, his eyes taking in the omega and wanting to go over and touch him in _any way_ after being away from him for what seemed like years. 

Hinata could feel Kageyama’s eyes on him and he wanted so badly to control the flush that scattered across his face. He shouldn’t feel like that when Kageyama just looks at him.

“Yeah, he says I’m a troublemaker,” Hinata shrugged, finally noticing that he was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. 

“Yeah? Well, I bet Nishinoya likes you,” the alpha huffed, amusement in his eyes at his omega’s words. 

“I like him, he’s fun,” the omega agreed, looking around. “Do you mind if I sit down somewhere? I feel stupid just standing here.”

Kageyama jolted on the bed at the thought of Hinata coming closer and nodded, motioning towards the bed. “You can sit here with me, it’s alright. I won’t make you feel uncomfortable. I promise this won’t be like last time.”

Hinata was reluctant but he walked over and sat away from the alpha. He kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs on the bed. This was still new uncharted territory and he didn’t know how to navigate it.

“Why did you run away yesterday? I’m sorry for upsetting you, I promise that’s not me, well not usually,” Kageyama frowned, facing him. 

“ _Gwah_ , it wasn’t your fault at all, don’t apologize!” Hinata held his hands up, shaking his head.

“Then why did you leave?” Kageyama firmly asked.

“It’s hard to explain.”

Kageyama closed his eyes and fell back on the bed with his arms behind his head. “Well, I’ve been waiting a decade for you, so go ahead and _explain_.”

Hinata almost let out a noise at the sight of Kageyama’s exposed torso stretched out. The alpha was in ridiculously good shape but Hinata assumed he had to be for his job. He didn’t even know how to begin explaining this to Kageyama, _his mate_. But, he had to tell him and just get it over with. 

“Hinata?” The alpha brought him out of his thoughts. 

Hinata looked down at the crumpled sheets on the bed and began moving his fingertips along the seams. “My parents are mated. They met in their hometown _years ago_ and when I was growing up, it was all my mom talked to me about. She’s an omega like me, but my little sister, she’s an alpha. So, my mom instilled a lot of the omega philosophies into me, even when I was young.”

Kageyama opened his eyes and looked over at Hinata who’s gaze was fixated on the sheets. The alpha could sense his paranoia rolling off him. 

“When I started university, about six years ago, my mom gave me the mate talk, if that’s what you call it. It made me anxious in the best way because it was peak time to meet my mate and I was over the moon. But, that first semester of college, I met someone and we became friends. I waited because that’s how it goes and I waited. The time came and went, and I still hadn’t met _you_. But, it makes sense now, right? You and I have lived hundreds of miles apart and we’ve only been in the same city maybe twice. So, I’ll admit,” Hinata explained, trying to calm his shaking legs that were crossed on the bed. “I lost hope and my friend, Oikawa, was always there, waiting. He was born without the ability to scent. We became close when I was younger and we stayed in contact after he graduated. Eventually, I started to think you weren’t real, you know?”

Kageyama sat up and threw daggers at Hinata. “I already told you, _Hinata_ —,”

Hinata looked up, an anxious look on his face. “Please let me finish, Kageyama.”

When Kageyama didn’t protest, Hinata continued but he could tell the alpha was biting his tongue at that point. 

“I didn’t think you were real because I hadn’t met you, that was it. I obviously _knew_ you were because I can scent but it had been years at this point. I waited so long for you and Oikawa was there the whole time, I’m sorry,” Hinata brought his knees up to his chest, leaning his head on them. 

The bed dipped with the alpha’s weight as he moved towards Hinata. 

“Hinata,” the alpha’s voice cut through the quiet room, so much closer to the omega now. 

Hinata felt himself flicker with that same feeling he’d felt the first time he’d met Kageyama. He could not make himself look up because he knew the alpha was right beside him, staring. He was confident he would crack under the alpha’s eyes. It wasn’t that he doubted marrying Oikawa but now, he wished he’d taken his mom’s precautions more seriously. 

“Look at me,” Kageyama ordered, the tone of his voice was one that Hinata had never experienced before and instantly felt the urge to _obey_. 

Hinata slowly lifted his head off of his knees and was met with fiery blue eyes that simmered with intense rage. 

“I’ve waited for you, for a decade, a fucking decade. All this time and you’re telling me that you crumbled under the pressure of making it through college?” Kageyama snorted. 

Hinata couldn’t find his voice to respond, his mind spinning from having Kageyama right in front of him. 

“Answer me, little omega,” Kageyama demanded, his glare not letting up. 

“Kageyama, I’m married,” Hinata finally found it within himself to land the blow he’d been so cautious about. 

Kageyama let out a breath from where he was sitting beside Hinata. He didn’t move for a moment and Hinata didn’t think he was breathing anymore. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, his heart pounding with the tension of the situation. 

“You’re fucking joking right?” Kageyama laughed, with no humor in his tone.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whined. 

“What the fuck, Hinata?” Kageyama got off the bed and stood up to put distance between them. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you, that’s why I freaked out and ran when I first met you. I hadn’t been expecting to meet you that night or ever if I’m being honest!”

“You told me you’re twenty-four, Hinata. You didn’t even make it to twenty-five and you’re married?” Kageyama ran a hand over his face, trying to understand.

“I know there’s nothing I can say to make this better but apologize and hope you can forgive me.”

“Yeah, a fucking apology for starters! So, then what’s all of this between you and me then? Does it not matter to you? You’re my soulmate and I’ve waited a decade for you, Hinata. This isn’t something I’m just going to let go, you get that right?” Kageyama groaned, pushing his black bangs back as he clutched his forehead. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to do that. I didn’t know what having a mate would even feel like before I got married. I’d only been in love and, yeah, I’m sorry I do love my husband, I love him so much. But this between us is different, I’ve known you a day and my head spins if I don’t see you,” Hinata admitted, the guilt of what he was admitting slamming into him like a boulder.

“Yeah, well, what’s so great about your dumb husband?” Kageyama asked him, jealously evident in his voice.

“ _Gwah_ , stop that! I never meant to hurt you, Kageyama, I didn’t think I’d ever meet you,” Hinata began to break under the pressure. 

Kageyama was _mad_. He was so upset. He hadn’t felt anger like _this_ since he’d been benched his second year of playing on Karasuno’s team after he’d almost gotten into a fight with someone from the other team, causing him to sit out two games. He had every right to be and it wasn’t like Hinata had punched him no, he’d dropped an atomic bomb on the alpha. Ten years he’d waited and of course, he had gotten the shitty end of the deal. 

But no, this was not about to turn into a pity party. Because this was Kageyama Tobio and he hated to lose, no matter the circumstances.

“Well, little omega,” Kageyama regained his composure, striding back over to Hinata who had silent tears spilling out of his eyes. 

Hinata’s watery eyes slowly moved up to meet his, sadness, and guilt heavy in them. 

Kageyama’s hands reached out and touched Hinata’s face, his fingers gently wiping away his tears. “ _Hey_ , don’t cry, okay? Everything in this life is fixable except death, dumbass.”

The touch of their skin against each other’s sent waves through them, letting them know their connection was fresh and very much alive. Kageyama’s hands on Hinata’s face were calming him down from all the emotions the omega was feeling hitting him all at once. 

“Listen to me, okay?” Kageyama whispered, “I understand to a point... but I understand that it’s not so simple to throw away something as _stupid_ as a marriage now that you’ve met me because you don’t really know me. But, you’re my soulmate and this is the situation, just my luck. But there’s this Oikawa who you’ve known for years. I recognize that I’m a stranger to you but a stranger you’re now bound to and if there’s something I love its competition, little omega. I can _feel_ the fear of the situation coming off of you and I hate that you’re scared but you have to understand we’re both in this? No one is innocent here.”

Hinata frantically nodded, his face on fire from being in Kageyama’s hands. 

“I’m not going to give up. I have waited too long for you and I won’t lose. Even if now, all that I can do to keep you close is something as mindless as friendship, I can do that. Because I know that if I try hard enough you will love me enough to be with me because you already can’t live without me. So, give me a fair chance even if it starts with friends since I’m not the idiot that went and got married. And I don’t care how much you love him, honestly? The thought of that makes me want to _scream_ but you owe me this at least,” Kageyama challenged, his hands tilting Hinata’s face up.

Hinata opened his eyes and bit down on the corner of his bottom lip. “Is this why you’re sponsored to Dery milk? Because you’re always on a winning streak?” 

Hinata was not stupid, he hadn't graduated college and achieved everything he'd done up to that point by being an idiot. It didn't matter how much of one he felt at the moment. He knew Kageyama was right, no matter how much he wished he wasn't. He couldn't deprive the man of a fighting chance, much less friendship. He knew very well that he would take whatever form of relationship he could have with the alpha. There was no way he could walk away from this. 

“Probably, but,” Kageyama let his breath fall onto Hinata’s face, playing unfair even from the start, knowing what effect he had on his omega that his _stupid_ husband could only dream about having, “I don’t lose, _ever_.”

 _I will make you fall in love with me and I will not lose you_ , Kageyama's mind came alive at the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I love Tadashi & Noya. Kags is coming in with full force.


	6. You Set My World On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for taking a few days to upload! I accidentally cut my index finger while cutting fruit and I couldn't type but I'm back! Also, please check my endnote for something I would like the readers' opinion on, please! 
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

Hinata made the familiar walk from the available street parking towards Kenma’s apartment. His friend lived in the city and finding parking could be challenging when Hinata came to visit. 

Since Kenma and Kuroo both worked downtown they opted to take the trains whenever they needed to get somewhere. Hinata had relied on public transportation when he was in college but now that he and Oikawa lived in the suburbs, he had to drive. 

Hinata knocked on the door to Kenma’s apartment and let himself in after a few tries. He’d been to this particular apartment hundred of times and he knew his friend didn’t mind if he came in since Kenma was expecting him.

He walked into their living room where he saw Kenma sitting on the couch with Kuroo sitting between his legs on the floor. Kenma was enthralled with whatever he was playing on the television while Kuroo was messing with _something_ running around in his lap.

“Shouyou, hey,” Kenma greeted him, looking up for a second at his friend.

Hinata sat down on the floor beside the alpha, gasping when he saw the kittens. “Look at _them_ , they’re so cute and little.”

Both of the kittens were a mix of brown and black fur. Kuroo snickered as he playfully messed with the kittens that kept trying to attack the alpha’s hands that were moving quickly around them.

“Don’t be so rough on them,” Kenma scolded Kuroo, lightly bumping the alpha’s shoulder with his leg.

“We’re just playing, babe,” Kuroo defended, laughing at Kenma’s paranoia.

“So, are you going to tell me now what’s been going on with you these past few days?” Kenma asked Hinata, not taking his eyes off the television but redirecting his attention to his friend.

This wasn’t an unusual setting for them when they spent time together outside of work. Their careers could be demanding and they both understood how important their free time was to one another. They could talk to each other like this and just relax while spending time together. Kuroo being in the mix was something Hinata was also used too. The alpha also enjoyed being with his omega on his days off even if they were just sitting in the same room doing completely different things.

Hinata fidgeted a bit on the floor where he was sitting as he picked up one of the kittens to snuggle it to him. “Well, it’s sort of heavy.”

“Do you need me to step out?” Kuroo offered, sensing the omega’s discomfort.

“No, it’s alright. It feels like I’ve been telling the world lately anyway,” Hinata reassured Kuroo, feeling that maybe he could provide some advice to his dilemma.

“I’m listening,” Kenma let him know from the couch.

“You remember that guy that arrived with the possible head injury? It was a few days ago and I had to swap with you because he wouldn’t cooperate,” Hinata asked his friend, focusing his attention on the kittens that were climbing on him and Kuroo.

“Yeah, that one athlete? He was such a prick. Why?” Kenma scoffed, remembering the headache everyone had suffered because of that guy.

“So, here’s the thing about him, he’s sort of my alpha,” Hinata cut to the point, knowing that Kenma hated when he wasn’t upfront with things.

“ _Tsk,_ what did you just say?” Kuroo chuckled in disbelief, looking at Hinata with amused eyes.

The noises coming from the game Kenma was playing cut off as the omega hit pause on his controller. “ Are you absolutely sure? That asshole? _Him_! Are you kidding me? Shouyou, no!”

“You’re acting like I specifically chose him,” Hinata huffed, leaning his head on the couch.

“How did Oikawa react? That’s what I want to know,” Kuroo questioned, his attention still on the kittens who were currently play fighting.

“I haven’t told him yet. It’s only been a few days and I’m not sure how he’ll take the news,” Hinata admitted, guilt plaguing him.

“Considering you guys just got married I understand but you still have to tell him,” Kenma shook his head, trying to process what his friend was saying.

Hinata brought his hands up to cover his eyes with his palms. “I know that but I don’t want things to change. I’m happy with Oikawa but it's not like I can find it within myself to just forget about Kageyama. I hate everything about this situation.”

“ _Kageyama_?” Kuroo asked him, his eyebrows furrowing together as he racked his brain trying to remember where and from who he’d heard that name before.

“That’s his name, my alpha,” Hinata nodded.

“You said he’s a professional athlete, right? I think one of my friends knows him, well works with him more like,” Kuroo suddenly remembered, his fingers moving to his chin to tap as he thought.

“What friend?” Kenma frowned, still scowling at Hinata.

“My old friend from college, Bokuto. Do you remember him, babe? You met him at that dinner where the sushi came out on the conveyor belt! You said you didn’t like him because he was too loud,” Kuroo reminded his boyfriend, laughing at the last part.

“Oh, _him_? I remember now, how does he know Hinata’s alpha?” Kenma asked, leaning down to pick up one of the kittens.

“Well, remember he’s a personal trainer in the city he lives in. He trains a shit ton of athletes on their offseason to keep them in shape. I think Kageyama is one of them. I vaguely remember him complaining about ‘some hotheaded asshole’ with that name,” Kuroo chuckled, thinking back to his friend’s complaining about the volleyball team.

“Kageyama plays volleyball, I looked it up,” Hinata shyly admitted, grazing his bottom lip with his teeth as his nerves hit him head-on. 

“Let me see a picture!” Kuroo beamed with mischievous in his eyes.

Hinata pulled his phone out and opened Kageyama’s Instagram before he handed his phone to the alpha.

“Ugh, yeah, that’s definitely the asshole from the emergency room,” Kenma glanced over Kuroo’s shoulder from where the alpha was still sitting on the ground to see the screen.

“Quite the contrast to Oikawa, that’s for sure,” the alpha snickered, scrolling through the photos and rapidly liking them all.

Hinata gasped and reached over to take his phone back from the alpha before he could do anything else. Kuroo was faster and held the phone above Hinata’s reach while still scrolling through Kageyama’s profile.

“Kuroo, no! I don’t want him to think I’m some creepy stalker,” Hinata groaned, still reaching for the phone.

“Too late for that,” Kuroo laughed, clicking the follow button along with liking the most recent post.

His antics stopped when Kenma caught him off guard and snatched the phone back. He handed it back to a distressed looking Hinata.

“Is there a specific reason you haven’t told Oikawa? I mean, I get that this is pretty serious stuff,” Kenma pried Hinata, the kitten in his hands meowing while playfully attacking his fingers.

“I’m not really sure how he’s going to receive the news. I mean, for starters, he’s so against scenting. It’s not something he was born with so he doesn’t know how to grasp the concept, you know? I get that, I do. And besides, he’s so stressed right now with his job and I don’t want to add more to that. He hates how much I work and how little his fellowship is paying him. He’s still _so afraid_ of my mom and he’s always thinking about how she dislikes that we aren’t mates. I don’t want him to begin thinking she was right or something. He has this _dumb_ habit of thinking that he has to go above and beyond cause if he doesn’t, I won’t be with him or something which is not true at all! I love him, like, why would he think that?” Hinata rambled, looking down at the screen to assess what Kuroo had done.

“Your mom can be intimating,” Kenma confirmed, understanding where Oikawa was coming from with that.

“But, you can’t just ignore this, Hinata. Trust me, this isn’t something that’s going to go away. Besides! Now you follow him on there and you can talk to him. You’re welcome,” Kuroo informed him, happy with his work.

“ _Gwah_ , you’re awful! He’s going to think I’m creepy now. Either way, I saw Kageyama the other day and we sort of talked about things,” he sheepishly admitted, his stomach churning at the thought of Kageyama seeing how many pictures Kuroo had liked.

“Relax! He has thousands of followers, you act like he noticed the moment you followed him, dramatic,” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“You _what_!” Kenma scoffed. “You’re unbelievable and you didn’t tell me, Shouyou! When was this?”

“It wasn’t something I had planned to do, honest. It was after Suga sent me home, remember that? It was that one patient you told me was looking for me, the one with the spiked hair. Kageyama sent him to talk to me along with his friend! It wasn’t like I went and found Kageyama not after I ran out of his hospital room all embarrassingly,” Hinata defended himself.

“Well, I didn’t know they knew Kageyama! You hadn’t even told me about him at that point. So what happened after that?” Kenma urged him to continue, setting the kitten down on the floor.

Hinata shifted where he was sitting on the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest. “We talked about being mates and then I told him I was married. That was the whole reason I freaked out, to begin with. You know I use to think I’d never meet my alpha anyway so it caught me off guard.”

“How’d that go over with him? You being married and all?” Kuroo chuckled, already suspecting Hinata’s answer.

“Awful,” Hinata whined.

“He told you he’s not giving up, right?” The alpha pinpointed, looking over at Hinata with teasing eyes.

“I didn’t expect him to either way. It’s not a one-sided feeling as much as I hate to admit it but I thought maybe it wouldn’t be this strong already,” Hinata sighed at his wishful thinking, wanting to smack himself for being so naïve.

“It’s only going to get worse from here, the longing you feel,” Kenma told him, rolling his eyes when Kuroo turned to give him an offended look.

“Not in a bad way,” Kenma quickly explained, reaching his hand out to run it through Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo leaned back into the touch. “ _Tsk_ , well, I can promise you he’s not going to go away just because you’re married or even back down. Being an alpha and all, finding out your mate is married when you first meet can’t be the best feeling. I don’t know what reaction I would’ve had but I can’t say it would’ve been a good one.”

“I don’t _want_ him to go away. That’s the issue here but I want to stay with Oikawa. I just want things to stay the same,” Hinata wanted to cry.

“Sorry little bud, life isn’t always fair. Did Kageyama tell you anything else when you saw him?” Kuroo questioned, feeling a bit bad for his friend but at the same time remembering how he had told him to wait before he got married. 

“He said we could be friends so I feel like it’s a step in the right direction at least,” Hinata shrugged, not wanting to admit the whole truth.

“He said that?” Kenma implored, not convinced Hinata was telling him everything.

Hinata nodded, his smile returning when one of the kittens came over to attempt to climb his leg. “Can I ask you guys something?”

“What?” The alpha asked, fully leaning back to rest his head on Kenma’s lap who had both hands in his hair now.

“What happened when you both met? You’ve never told me how you got together or anything,” Hinata reminded them, raising his eyebrows in their direction.

“We met when we were really young,” Kenma began, looking down at his boyfriend who seemed to be enjoying having his hair played with.

If it were anyone besides Hinata, Kenma would be dead first before being caught doing something this intimate with his boyfriend. But, they’d been friends for years now, and all the shyness Kenma normally had was lost when they all spent time together like this.

“And then? _You_ owe me this for liking all of Kageyama’s posts and following him on there! I didn’t want him to know I was snooping,” Hinata glared at Kuroo who didn’t seem to even register the omega’s frustration.

“We met when Kenma’s family moved into the neighborhood I lived in when we were kids. We were really young so we hadn’t hit puberty yet so we couldn’t scent each other to know we were mates so we were friends for a few years. It happened when I was sixteen I think and Kenma was fifteen. He was a late bloomer, _ow_ , babe,” Kuroo was cut off when Kenma’s fingers yanked his hair in protest at the last part.

“Don’t tell Shouyou things like that, it’s embarrassing,” Kenma scolded his boyfriend, frowning.

“I’m just giving him friendly advice,” Kuroo teased, giving Kenma apologetic eyes.

“So you guys just got together after that?” Hinata gasped, wanting to know more.

“More or less, yeah,” Kenma shrugged, looking down at Kuroo who had his eyes closed again.

“But, Kuroo you said that if that was you in Kageyama’s place, you wouldn’t back off, why is that?” Hinata wondered, crossing his arms.

“Maybe it’s just an alpha thing, I’m not sure, but, it has to be a crushing feeling. But there’s also that sensation of chasing what the universe rightfully gave you, just think about it,” Kuroo shrugged, enjoying the feeling of Kenma being so close to him.

Hinata glanced down when his phone vibrated.

**_@kagtob9 followed you back! You can now DM each other._ **

Hinata suddenly felt like he was going to puke. 

_Kagtob9: so that’s your first name. no wonder I couldn’t find u on here. I almost got Noya involved_

_Kagtob9: Shouyou Hinata_

_Kagtob9: I like that it’s cute. Suits u_

_Kagtob9: also for someone who’s married u sure aren’t shy when it comes to stalking my posts_

_Kagtob9: not that I’m complaining_ (¬‿¬)

 _Kagtob9: look all u want_

Hinata was definitely going to puke.

* * *

“ _Yo_ _ohoo,_ Iwa-chan,” Oikawa greeted his coworker, a drink in each hand as he bumped the door open with his hip to the back office.

They were both about to begin their shift at the dentist’s office that had given them their fellowships. It was as exciting as working on teeth could be. It was a week where they had both been scheduled to be in the actual practice and not researching the clinical part of the fellowship.

Those weeks were for the worst for Oikawa because it meant he had to work later than usual and they didn’t match up with Hinata’s days off.

Oikawa found it easy to talk to patients and he was becoming a favorite in the practice.

Iwaizumi was more serious when it came to their job, which Oikawa often teased him about.

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver,” Iwaizumi told him, reaching his hand out to the drink Oikawa was handing him.

“See, you can’t live without me, just admit it,” Oikawa laughed, sitting down to look somethings over before his first appointment arrived.

“You’re still all down in the dumps, Sad-kawa?” Iwaizumi asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Oikawa shrugged, logging into the computer before he turned around to face his friend. “He’s still being weird and I don’t like it.”

“Maybe he’s just been tired from work. It sounds like he works long shifts. That can’t be easy,” Iwaizumi shrugged, wanting to help soothe his friend’s worries so he wouldn’t be in that mindset all day.

“I mean, he does right now. His shifts are so long and I hate it _a lot_. I wish he didn’t have to work so much sometimes, but right now, he’s the main source of income,” Oikawa told him, putting his glasses on.

“Maybe he was just feeling the heat of that? I think you’re overthinking this by a long shot,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “If I know anything about Shouyou it's that he’s so over the moon for you, just look at him. He looks at you like you’re amazing, which is false. That’s how I know its real between you guys, dumbass.”

“Oh, don’t be so evil towards me, now,” Oikawa pouted, placing a hand over his heart before he began typing.

“All I’m saying is that you’re overthinking this. You two have only been married six months. I think it's just one of those rough patches every couple hits,” Iwaizumi pointed out, finishing his drink and tossing it into the trash.

“I just don’t like seeing him like that. I want him to always be happy. It makes me think I’ve failed him somehow,” Oikawa sighed, his usual cheerful attitude disappearing.

“That’s just impossible. Everyone gets down sometimes and you haven’t failed him. Don’t be stupid,” his friend shook his head, hating to deal with Oikawa’s dramatic antics.

“Well, I don’t enjoy thinking that he’s unhappy with me. That’s my worst nightmare, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa groaned, taking a sip of his tea.

“I don’t think that’s physically possible when it comes to him. Besides, the more you pressure him to talk the more you’ll push him away which defeats the purpose,” Iwaizumi explained.

“I _do_ want him to talk to me, that’s the problem, Iwa-chan. I didn’t spend years chasing him for him not to confide in me when something’s bothering him,” Oikawa huffed, clearly annoyed at the situation.

“It could just be one of those things he wants to talk a friend or his mom about,” Iwaizumi pointed out. “We all get into those types of funks, don’t overthink this, Stupid-kawa.”

“Wow, _rude._ But, maybe you’re right about that. He keeps telling me that he’s fine and I’m starting to think its all in my head at times.”

“I _know_ I’m right besides, knowing him, he would tell you if something was wrong. He’s never really been the shy type, you know?” Iwaizumi tried to reassure him, shrugging.

Oikawa did know that. He knew Hinata like the back of his hand, probably better than he knew teeth. He knew what made the omega squeal with happiness, laugh until he cried, what soothed him when he felt sick, what caused him fear, and what he loved most in life. Iwaizumi was probably right. If something was bothering his husband he knew Hinata would tell him eventually. They’d known each other for years and Hinata knew that he could tell Oikawa anything he wanted or ever needed to. Sure, they’d only been married for half a year but dating for longer than that and friends for even more time.

He’d watched the omega grow from the scared first year in his biology class into the confident and sweet adult he was now. Hinata had learned to express himself more and speak exactly what he wanted into words, whatever it may be. Oikawa constantly reassured him that if there was anything his heart desired, he would find a way to get it, even with his lousy fellowship income.

But, in a few months, it would be over and he would get a real job as a dentist with a real salary. Hinata wouldn’t be the only main source income anymore and they wouldn’t have to rely on the beta’s parents to help them out. They would be able to buy a better house or maybe a condo in the city. They would be able to have Hinata not work so much and finally get that pet his omega wanted so badly and would finally have time for.

He was fully expecting to go home and hear all about the kittens that Hinata’s friends had gotten. He would probably talk Oikawa’s ears off about how he wanted one and how cute they’d probably been. And, the beta was looking forward to hearing all about it. The omega was off today and he’d let him know that he was going over to Kenma’s apartment to meet them. Oikawa enjoyed it when Hinata went out and spent time with his friend. He knew how close they were and he hoped that would bring Hinata out of his funk.

Oikawa knew he was overthinking things but the thought of losing Hinata was one that lingered in his mind from time to time. Of course, he understood they were married and that was a serious commitment. But, he still had had those worries especially when it came to his husband’s mother. She was nice enough and she treated Oikawa just fine at family events and holidays. But, she had been opposed to their marriage since they were not mates. She had expressed concern about it over and over again. Oikawa knew how much influence she had over her son and he had fought hard for her approval.

Nastu was the one he owed all the praise to though. If it hadn’t been for his sister in law, his marriage to Hinata would’ve never happened. She had talked to her mother for months and eventually convinced her to accept what they were going to do. Still, Oikawa had a gut feeling that she wasn’t fully on board and was waiting for a moment of weakness from him to take her son away. That was a stupid thought, even for someone as smart as Oikawa but he could never shake it.

Here he was, six feet tall and afraid of a woman inches shorter who shared his lover’s orange hair he adored so much. But, he had reason to fear. She could take away the one thing he’d wanted for so long and that scared him the most. Not any test in dental school had made his anger flare as she did at times. But, he’d sworn that he would love her son with every fiber of his being and he would never let harm come to him. Sure, right now, he felt like he was coming up short with their current situation but his fellowship would end soon. Then, he could give Hinata the life he deserved.

Someone precious like him who deserved everything and anything, something the omega’s mother knew very well.

“Earth to Oikawa,” Iwaizumi had stood up and was now waving a hand in front of Oikawa’s face before flicking his forehead.

“Sorry, I zoned out there, Iwa-chan,” he smiled with his usual chirpy attitude, trying to forget his stupid fears.

* * *

**_Golden Hour by Kacey Musgraves_ **

****

****

_Kagtob9: who’s this one? Looks familiar_

Hinata looked down at the notification on his phone and almost felt his eyes pop out of his skull as he brushed his teeth before bed. Kageyama had been messaging him all day, sending him comments over each of Hinata’s photos, asking who it was or where that was. He’d told Hinata that he was currently traveling for away games and found himself bored.

The photo he’d just asked about was one he’d posted back in college, it was old. He and Kenma were standing outside of a venue from when Kenma had dragged him to a gaming convention during their winter break. Kuroo had been unable to go and Hinata had happily filled in for him. They were both bundled up with scarves and coats since it had been snowing. Hinata had a cheesy smile on his face with his arms thrown around Kenma who looked unamused.

 _ShouyHin_10: that’s my best friend Kenma_ (＾⌒＾) _u don’t remember him? He was the one who first helped u when u got to the emergency room_

_Kagtob9: kinda had more pressing matters to attend to at the time_

_ShouyHin_10: yeah like being a big rude baby when nothing was even wrong with u_

_Kagtob9:_ （￣‐￣〃）

Hinata came out of the bathroom after his shower wearing his sleeping shorts and a large shirt. He could see Oikawa already laying in bed with his tablet in his hand. The beta was wearing his glasses that he knew Hinata loved so much on him.

“Hey, come here, _you_ ,” Oikawa smiled when he saw his husband with his adorable wet hair from his shower.

Hinata beamed as he climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to his husband, looking down at the tablet that showed an article on oral health he did not care about.

“You’ve seemed off these past few days, what’s going on? Come on, talk to me,” Oikawa asked him, wrapping his arms around the omega and burying his face in the orange hair. The tablet forgotten on the nightstand.

“I told you I’m okay. You worry too much! It’s going to give you wrinkles,” Hinata closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, relaxing.

“Hm, well you act like I don’t know you, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa chuckled, pulling away to look at Hinata’s face

“I know you know me,” Hinata giggled, turning his head up to face Oikawa.

“I’ve had the feeling in my gut that you’re not happy,” Oikawa admitted, tired of avoiding the topic.

Hinata shook his head immediately at the beta’s words, his eyes scrunching. “What? Of course, I’m happy, don’t say that, Oikawa.”

Hinata didn’t like to hear Oikawa say things like that especially with everything that was happening right now with Kageyama. Things wouldn’t change at least not if Hinata could help it. He was happy to be here, married to his college sweetheart who gave him everything he could ever want.

Oikawa scrunched his eyebrows at his thoughts that did silly now after Iwaizumi and Hinata’s words before he leaned down to pull Hinata into a soft kiss.

Everything was soft and gentle when it came to the beta. He always treated Hinata like he was made of glass and he needed to be protected with careful touches and tender words. After they’d gotten married, most things had remained the same between them but Oikawa had become more affectionate when it came to Hinata. He loved the omega, so dearly. He wanted Hinata to know and remember every second of every day that Oikawa never took him for granted.

Hinata twisted around so that he could wrap his arms around Oikawa’s neck, lifting himself up a bit to be eye level with him. The omega sensed his mind spinning with Oikawa and how nice his lips felt on his own. But, at the same time, those _intense_ blue eyes were raging in his thoughts but he tried to bury them in the heat of the moment.

Oikawa’s hands were lightly gripping Hinata’s waist and they began to slowly move under the hem of the omega’s oversized shirt. He let his hands spread on Hinata’s skin, running them over his back with slow movements.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss, leaning his chin on Oikawa’s chest as he looked up. “You know I love it when you wear those glasses.”

Oikawa’s hands ran down to the back of Hinata’s short clad thighs, gripping them to hoist the omega onto his lap. “Maybe that was part of my plan to seduce you.”

“ _Gwah,_ was it? Cause its working,” Hinata smiled, grabbing the glasses to place them on the night side before reaching back up to kiss Oikawa again.

Oikawa’s lips were soft, never demanding but always inviting. Hinata was more selfish and he took more than he was offered when it came to their intimacy. The omega could feel Oikawa’s mouth open to deepen the kiss when Hinata pressed forward, ready for more.

Oikawa would never deny him anything. The beta felt himself groan when he sensed Hinata’s tongue invading his mouth, always aroused when his husband was this straightforward in bed.

Hinata loved Oikawa and any moment they shared but sometimes he wanted _more_. He wanted hands that didn’t touch him as if he would shatter from too much force. He wanted hands in his hair that were not afraid to yank him around. He wanted a mouth that wasn’t scared to bite and aggressively suck marks onto his skin.

But, that wasn’t Oikawa and he didn’t mind. He liked being kissed everywhere with lips that took their time touching every inch of skin as if trying to mesmerize every detail, making the familiar heat pool in Hinata’s stomach. He liked the fingertips that gently dragged over him, making sure no part of him was ever forgotten. He loved those familiar arms that held him, cuddled him, and constantly reassured him. There was never a second where he felt unloved or unwanted in the beta’s presence.

“I love you so much,” Oikawa pulled away from him, his lips moving close to Hinata’s ear to gently bite at it.

Hinata felt himself giggle at the tickling sensation. “I love you too.”

“ _Hm,_ so ticklish, adorable,” Oikawa moved his head down to licked at the omega’s neck, enjoying how the sound Hinata was making turn into a soft moan.

“Bully,” Hinata bit at him, his hands moving to tangle into the brown hair to pull him further down.

“Yes, someone save this baby from all my abuse, poor Chibi-chan,” the beta teased, his hands moving to Hinata’s cheeks to make him look into the beta’s eyes.

“Save me,” the omega pouted.

Oikawa smiled, his tongue sticking out to lick the pout off of his husband’s face.

“ _Gwah,_ gross,” Hinata giggled.

“Oh, you’re so mean to me. If it wasn’t for those perfect teeth of yours, you’d be single!” the beta shook his head, falling back onto the bed with the omega on top of him.

Hinata gasped at the sudden change of position and began to laugh.

Oikawa’s hands were still on Hinata’s face, fingers tracing the soft skin there. He loved and worshiped every part of the omega. In his mind, nothing could compare to the feeling of Hinata all cuddly and warm in his arms like this.

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows, placing an arm on each side of Oikawa’s head. “What are you thinking about?”

Oikawa playfully scrunched his nose. “About how lucky I am to be with someone as beautiful as you.”

Hinata’s cheeks suddenly burned at the words and he dropped his head to hide it in Oikawa’s chest. “ _Gwah,_ sappy.”

Oikawa moved his hands until his fingertips were under Hinata’s shirt on his back, dragging back and forth. He could feel the goosebumps that his touch left behind on Hinata’s skin.

“It’s true. You’ve been distant these past few days and it scares me that you’re going to change your mind,” Oikawa admitted, a sigh leaving his mouth.

Hinata lifted his head up and frowned, an uncommon expression on his face. “If I was going to change my mind I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have married you, you big idiot!”

Oikawa’s arms began to wrap around the omega, gently crushing him down. “I obviously know that Chibi-chan but it still terrifies me.”

He could feel Hinata’s hot breath through his shirt from where the omega was laying on his chest.

“Don’t be,” Hinata all but mumbled, the guilt of Kageyama heavy on his chest.

“Then there’s that mother of yours,” Oikawa muttered, already sensing Hinata’s reaction to that comment.

“ _What_? My mom has nothing to do with anything, especially not with what we’re doing right now,” Hinata groaned, shaking his head.

“I just want to be enough for you, Shouyou, _always_ ,” Oikawa confessed, looking away from his husband’s eyes when he felt him lift his head.

“Stop, you are, you know you are. I don’t care what my mom says, you know that. Don’t act like you don’t know how she is,” Hinata reminded him, putting his fingers on Oikawa’s cheeks to get his attention again.

Hinata felt annoyance begin to course through him when Oikawa didn’t reply and he began to lift himself up more. His hands were still resting on Oikawa’s face but he tightened his grip. He moved up until he hovering directly above the beta’s face and leaned down to plant small kisses on him.

His lips formed into a smile when he sensed Oikawa’s soft laughter from under him. He continued his action until he was close enough to rest his forehead against Oikawa’s.

“I love you, Oikawa, stop it,” Hinata whined.

“Fine, _fine_! I love you too, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa let up, letting his hands rest on Hinata’s waist.

Hinata huffed in satisfaction and shifted his face down to catch Oikawa’s lips into a kiss. It started slow, just as usual and they both let themselves live in the moment. Hinata’s lips were more demanding, pushing against the beta’s lips until his mouth opened and he could gently thrust his tongue in to explore with more purpose than earlier.

Oikawa groaned, loving how much Hinata enjoyed taking what he wanted from him. The beta wanted to always provide and give, wanting to prove the world wrong. He didn’t need to be Hinata’s mate to be enough, he _was_ enough for Hinata. He let one of his hands move up, bunching the material of Hinata’s shirt up so he could trace the skin there. His other hand moved down to the omega’s thigh, sliding it up into his shorts.

“I want you, _please,_ ” Hinata pulled away, breathing the words hot onto Oikawa’s face.

The words sent shivers down his spine, making his thoughts spin with the desire to rip Hinata’s clothes off and pour all his love into his touches. He would always be enough and he would never doubt himself not after tonight. 

It seemed so stupid now, having such doubts. No one else but them mattered when it came down to their relationship. They had decided to get married and they were doing fine. They would be fine. This was all he ever wanted, to be with Hinata like this.

Here, in their home, after work together and snuggled together like this in bed. With his hands touching every inch of the omega’s smooth skin and enjoying the soft sounds that left Hinata’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this ended sort of abruptly but as of right now, the rating on this story is E, which I'm fine with writing scenes like the one above but more steamy. But, if you guys prefer it to stay more like the ending above, I can change the rating on this to M and keep it like that. Please let me know in the comments your preference and I'll go with the majority. In conclusion, would you rather the scenes get more sexual, or would you rather they stay like the ending of this chapter?


	7. *Two Hearts In One Home, It's Hard When We Argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you so much for all the feedback! It's all SO appreciated and taken into account. This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written and things are about to get so much better in the next coming ones. I can't wait for the next one, it's been a fun idea I've had since I wrote the outline for this story. 
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi! 
> 
> Also, with the a/b/o universe, one of the things I wanted to pull from it was how omegas produce their own slick. I just think it'll make things easier for everyone involved.

* * *

Hinata’s night shift began as usual. It was busier than normal but then again, it was the emergency department. His assignments, however, were not too bad, and he was making his rounds as usual.

Sugawara was working again that night and Hinata was trying his best to act like his usual self. He still had the fear that the head nurse had eyes on him and was not above sending him again like the previous two times.

Kenma ran over to him to catch him in the hall with enormous eyes, grabbing onto Hinata’s sleeve. “You need to come take a look at this like, _right now_.” 

Hinata let himself be pulled down the hall, shooting Kenma confused glances. “Where are you dragging me? I have to get this done before Suga comes looking for me!” 

Kenma huffed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about him! You have to see, come on.”

The omega pulled Hinata into the break room where some of the other staff were coming in and out with food, _fresh_ food from his favorite restaurant down the street.

“ _Gwah_ , who brought us food? I love Kakegurui’s!” Hinata gleamed, punching his hands up in the air in excitement.

“Your asshole alpha had it delivered to us,” Kenma told him, his eyebrows raising as he waited for Hinata’s reaction.

“What?” Hinata huffed, pulling Kenma’s hand off of his shirt in disbelief.

“I’m serious, look,” Kenma walked over to the table where the food had been set up, picking up the note that had been delivered with it.

_What else could you be hungry for other than me now?_

_-K_

Hinata made a sound like a fish out of water at the note, dumbfounded. He’d only mentioned the restaurant only once when they’d been messaging a few days ago when Kageyama had asked his favorite food and which restaurant he usually got it from.

“Oh, this is glorious,” Kenma quickly pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of the food along with Hinata’s stupid reaction.

“Do not send that to Kuroo,” Hinata begged, coming over to take the phone to delete the pictures.

Kenma moved away and walked closer to one of the tables with the fresh food to grab something to eat before having to head back out to the floor with a cheeky grin.

 _I can’t believe he did this,_ Hinata thought, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

His phone buzzed and he pulled in out of his pocket to check and almost felt himself melt when he saw it.

 _Kagtob9: my assistant said my order was delivered_

_Kagtob9: never did say I would play fair did I?_

* * *

A few days later Hinata was standing in line at the store with his basket full of groceries when his phone buzzed. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing that happened in his life now.

**@rollingthunder_noya followed you!**

He opened the Instagram notification with confusion, holding the phone closer to see who the account belonged to.

**_@rollingthunder_noya_ **

**_Nishinoya Yuu, Personal Trainer, 25_ **

Hinata hit the follow back button and began to scroll through the posts, seeing various shots of Nishinoya working out and some with a _massive_ guy with brown hair tied into a bun.

 _That must be his alpha,_ Hinata thought, moving up with his basket as the line moved towards the register.

 _Rollingthunder_noya:_ ヽ(´∇｀)ﾉ _hinata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 _Rollingthunder_noya: how come u followed Kageyama and not me!!_

_Rollingthunder_noya: its ok ill let it slide this time_

_Rollingthunder_noya: when are you coming up to visit!! Remember u said we would work out together!! Tadashi and I want to see you soon!_

_Rollingthunder_noya: I haven’t forgotten_

(ノ^_^)ノ

_ShouyHin_10: visiting?? & sorry for not following u back! I didn’t know and yes on the workout! Sounds so awesome _

_Rollingthunder_noya: all is forgiven and yes!! Come see us and come see Kags!! He’ll be here_ ＼(￣▽￣)／

_ShouyHin_10: Kags??_

_Rollingthunder_noya: Kageyama lol don’t tell him I called him that he hates that nickname and I enjoy living_

* * *

“Come on, Tadashi, it’s a _great_ idea, just admit it already,” Nishinoya grinned, crossing his arms at the other omega with his tongue between his teeth.

Tadashi was sitting across from him at the restaurant they were eating at that morning. He didn’t look amused at Noya’s mischievous plan which he knew was nothing but trouble.

“That’s a terrible idea,” Tadashi scoffed, taking another bite of his food.

They had a routine of hanging out every once in a while when Asahi and Tsukishima were traveling for volleyball to keep each other company when they weren’t at work. Sometimes, it was great and they got lunch or went out. Other times, Noya’s schemes pulled them into worlds of trouble and it was no surprise to Tadashi that the other omega was ready to rope Hinata into them.

“No, it’s not! It has no flaws and it gets Hinata to come up and visit! I already asked him about it,” Noya defended, holding his phone up as if to prove himself right.

“And what did he say? Does Kageyama know you’re scheming behind his back with Hinata?”

Nishinoya clicked his tongue and gave a little shrug. “ _Uh_ , no. He doesn’t need to know _yet_ but this is for his benefit too! Hinata said he would like to come and visit, more or less in those words but he said he still needs to talk to Oikawa and that it is too expensive. This is where I pitch the idea to Kageyama and ask him to buy Hinata’s ticket.”

“First of all, Kageyama is never going to go with it unless you’re a master at persuading him, which have you met the guy? He’s like a nut, hard to crack. And second, Asahi is going to murder you for meddling in other people’s business _again_ especially with a married couple you don’t even know,” Tadashi pointed out.

Nishinoya looked at the ceiling for a moment as if considering what the omega had just said. “Well, Asahi doesn’t have to know until I tell them about my idea! Don’t go around babbling until they get back, not even to Tsukki because if I sink, you’re going down with me.”

Tadashi huffed in offense. “I would never! You know you can trust me.”

Noya placed both of his hands on the table with a _thump_ and looked back at Tadashi. “Perfect! You’re awesome, Tadashi! I’ll handle Kageyama, he’ll be on board in no time. Besides, remember what Tsukki said, he needs all the help you can get when it comes to Hinata, and apparently so does Hinata.”

“You’re right about that and I do believe that we can help Kageyama and Hinata get to a better place. I want him to be happy, he’s been waiting for so long,” Tadashi admitted, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout at the thought.

“You’re all coming over when they get back, right? I’ll pitch the idea then and we’ll go from there, _woohoo_!” Noya clapped his hands, attracting the attention of annoyed customers around them.

“But,” Tadashi warned, pointing a finger at the omega, “don’t go around becoming some kind of home-wrecker. We need to embrace Hinata the way he is, not push him away, got it?”

Nishinoya sat back down and huffed in transgression, “I would never!”

* * *

All Kageyama wanted to do after their flight landed was to go back to his place and _sleep_. He didn’t want to go over to Asahi’s for a late dinner and he sure as hell didn’t want to go hang out with teammates he’d just spent so much time with.

But, Asahi and Tsukishima had ganged up on him and there had been no escape or room to argue. He’d been _obsessively_ checking his phone for a reply from his omega with no results. He knew Hinata was probably at work since it was late at night and the omega had told him how he mainly worked the night shifts but the yearning was clawing Kageyama raw on the inside. It had already been two weeks since he’d last seen Hinata in person and that fact itself pissed him off more than any shitty toss he could ever play in a game.

Hinata working nights wasn’t really something Kageyama could complain about though, considering that was one of the reasons he’d gotten to meet the omega in the first place. They’d been messaging back and forth for a few days now, getting to know each other. The alpha had all but dropped his jaw on the floor when the notification had popped up on his phone. He had spent the days after meeting Hinata searching for him online but the fact struck him that he didn’t know the omega’s full name. At their meeting in the alpha’s hotel room, neither of them had come up with the idea to exchange contact information. Tsukishima had joked that Kageyama and Hinata were destined since they apparently shared one brain cell.

Kageyama had learned a lot about him just from creeping on his pictures which he had no shame in at all. The alpha wasn’t shy when it came to pestering the omega with questions and comments on almost every post Hinata had.

There were a few pictures that Kageyama found himself wanting to glare holes through and they were the ones with the man he assumed was Hinata’s _husband_ with how intimate and affectionate the two of them posed. Even the word itself put a bad taste in his mouth. The man had been in several posts that went back years to when the alpha assumed they’d met where he noticed Hinata appeared younger. Kageyama couldn’t help but over analyze every post, finding the husband’s brown hair stupid, his smile ugly, and finding the confidence he exuded gross.

Kageyama had never really compared himself to anyone else unless it had been related to volleyball but now, he found himself zooming into the pictures of Hinata and his husband. He tried to take in every detail of someone he’d never even met before and had already developed such _hatred_ towards. The way Hinata looked at the man in certain pictures was the current fuel of jealously that Kageyama used when he practiced harsh serves during the warm-up before a game.

 _What’s so fucking great about this idiot?_ Kageyama found himself scoffing in his thoughts, continuing to go through Hinata’s posts like he did when he had free time.

They’d been talking off and on and Kageyama was like a sponge with every detail Hinata confessed to him, even when the omega did it unintentionally. Hinata enjoyed running and being active when he had free time out of work which he did alone because no one else around him enjoyed it according to the omega. He loved doing adventurous things like riding rollercoasters, exploring, and being competitive when it came to boardgames. He learned that Hinata had a younger sister that the omega adored and seemed to regularly confide in. Hinata told him about his friend Kenma who he’d known for years and constantly spent time with doing miscellaneous things. Kageyama had soon realized that Kenma had been the two-toned nurse he’d snapped at in the emergency room, which Hinata had _not_ been happy about and had let the alpha know. He learned Hinata loved animals and eventually wanted a pet. He found out that the omega’s twenty-fifth birthday was in a few weeks and Hinata was _so_ excited because he loved celebrations.

Kageyama clicked on the arrow on the top right side of the app, opening his messages again to reread their last conversation like a lovesick puppy.

_Kagtob9: why does it seem like ur always going to work_

_ShouyHin_10: because I always am_ (;¬_¬) _but I don’t mind! I love my job and Kenma is working tonight! Double awesome_

_Kagtob9: didn’t peg u for a masochist but you’re obvs fully of surprises omega_

_ShouyHin_10: like you’re one to talk, you’re always traveling it seems like so?? According to ur story ur waiting on a flight!!_

_Kagtob9: that’s different_ （＾-＾） _my job is fun and thanks for letting me know ur still stalking me. Cute._

_ShouyHin_10: I forgot fun job = possible concussion_

_ShouyHin_10: I am not stalking u!!! Jerk_ (-_-)

Kageyama felt himself wanting to smash his head on the window of the car they were currently taking to Asahi’s place in frustration. He wanted to see Hinata again, right _now_ would be ideal. He didn’t want to wait. Why did he have to wait? That shit was so fucking annoying and only and only aided his impatience.

“Your majesty, if you could take a second and fucking chill before we head up,” Tsukishima tried to get under his skin, reaching a hand out to flick Kageyama’s ear.

“Quit it, four eyes. I’m not in the mood,” Kageyama protested, moving to swat his friend’s hand away.

“Oh, so sensitive,” Tsukishima snickered, enjoying riling up the setter any chance he got.

The three of them rode up in the elevator to the condo where Nishinoya and Tadashi were currently waiting.

Kageyama had slipped his headphones over his ears as they rode up, trying to tune out Asahi and Tsukishima. He’d never felt envy when it came to his teammates and their omegas, but now, after meeting Hinata, it was eating him slowly on the inside. Knowing that his omega wasn’t one of the ones waiting in the condo made his temper want to flare. But, he had to remind himself that although Hinata was his omega, he wasn’t his entirely and that itself made him want to _scream_.

The dinner itself had been good and Kageyama didn’t regret coming but he still was ready to bolt at any opportunity. The thought of having time to himself sounded like a blessing.

“Kageyama,” Nishinoya came over to sit beside him on the couch’s arm, grinning.

“What?” The alpha asked, turning his head with annoyance which wasn’t an unusual reaction from him.

“So, I have a great idea,” the omega told him, holding his hands up in the air in excitement.

Asahi was standing beside Tsukishima in the kitchen, snacking on the leftovers when he glanced over to look at his omega, already suspecting foul play. He loved his omega and all his quirks, but he knew how much Nishinoya loved aggravating other people. Precious to Asahi most of the time but occasionally a pest to others.

“Yeah, what is it? I’m not going to go work out with you and Bokuto, not again if that’s what you want,” Kageyama went ahead and shut down what he suspected Noya was about to propose.

“No, that’s not it! Besides, you’re just a big baby if you couldn’t handle the thunder of my amazing circuits,” Noya scoffed, crossing his arms in offense before he remembered what his motive for coming over had been.

“That’s what you call attempted murder?” Kageyama gave him a look through his black bangs.

“Nishi,” Asahi warned, not wanting his omega to rile up their friend who was already prone to aggravation with his stunts.

“So, a week from now you guys get a few days off, and I have an awesome plan! It’s an excellent idea, hear me out, okay?” Noya pleaded, reaching his hands out to playfully ruffle Kageyama’s hair.

The alpha grunted and moved away from the omega, swatting the hands away in annoyance. “I’m not deaf, and you’re already talking, dumbass, go ahead.”

“So, I sort of talked to Hinata the other day,” Noya began to say, knowing he had the alpha’s full attention with those words.

Kageyama gave him a deep expression, instantly listening. “And then, what happened?”

Asahi gave his omega another pleading glance from the kitchen, hating when Noya got into another people’s business. He knew his omega meant well but it could be challenging for Noya to respect people’s boundaries.

“Well, we should all go down to the beach! We’re supposed to get good weather and we could rent a boat and invite _Hinata_. Before you say anything, I already pitched the idea to him the other day. I told him that he should come to visit _but_ , he told me that he doesn’t think he can afford it. So, I was thinking you should buy his ticket because he does want to come and then there’s no excuse! So—,” Noya cheerfully explained before Asahi moved over to rest a hand on his shoulder.

“Nishi, you can’t tell Kageyama what to do with his money. Also, how did you even get in contact with Hinata in the first place?” Asahi asked the omega, not wanting him to bust through Kageyama’s limits especially when it came to Hinata.

“He said he would come, he told you that?” Kageyama eyed Noya, not apposed to the plan in the least, and wanting to jump at the opportunity to see his omega again.

He wanted to see Hinata soon. He didn’t want to wait any longer and if Nishinoya was doing most of the heavy work of convincing the omega for him, it made his life a lot easier.

Noya disregarded Asahi’s warnings and nodded. “Yes, he said he was going to talk to Oikawa about you, I think. I didn’t really understand that part and that if he could afford it, he might come. So, if you buy his ticket, then he’ll have to come, and he’ll have an awesome time! I can even pick him up from the train station or the airport; I’m all in. It’s a flawless strategy.”

“Who the fuck is _Oikawa_?” Kageyama scowled at the omega who was still bouncing on the armrest with intense energy.

Asahi covered his face with his hand, already suspecting the answer and Kageyama’s reaction.

“Hinata’s husband,” the omega answered casually, giving Kageyama a dumbfounded look as if asking _‘how did you not know that?_ ’.

“How do you know his husband’s name, Nishi?” Asahi grumbled at his omega, hating how involved he already was in the situation.

“He showed me a picture when I drove his car,” Noya shrugged, forgetting that he had not mentioned him and Tadashi’s kidnapping of the omega to his alpha.

“When did you drive his car?” Asahi huffed, his eyes going wide.

“When we kidnapped him,” Noya grinned, leaning back to look at Asahi’s anxious expression with playful eyes.

Asahi put both hands on Nishinoya’s shoulders and helped him off the couch. He guided the omega over to the bedroom before he looked at Kageyama over his shoulder, “give us one second, please.”

“What did I do?” Noya’s whines came from the other room, failing to see why Asahi was upset with him.

“Hey,” Tadashi sat beside Kageyama. “It’s a good idea, you should do it. If he does want to come and get to know you better, it’s a sign that things are going in the right direction. Besides, he can stay with us in our guestroom so maybe that’ll help him plead his case to his husband.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed together at the _thought_ that he had to get permission for Hinata to come and visit from some jackass. It made his inner alpha want to scream into the void with all the irritation he suddenly felt.

“Tadashi’s right, and it’ll make you look good if you buy his ticket. Although appearances can be deceiving even one like yours, you’ll give off the sense that to his omega that you can take of him. It’s a good thing to get a head start on,” Tsukishima added in his two cents.

“Yes, it’ll be so much fun,” Tadashi smiled, “just think about it? You want to see him again and he probably feels the same way. It’s second gender nature to want to be with your mate, I _know_ he feels it.”

Kageyama stared at his friend with a malicious grin, the gears in his mind already turning to life with the idea. If his friends were willing to do so much to help him get the omega here, who was he to ruin such a great plan? He wanted to prove to Hinata that it wasn’t just the scenting that made the alpha want him. It was everything about the omega that pulled him in. He wanted an opportunity to prove that he could be whatever Hinata wanted and needed in life. Even if things had to start with baby steps, then so be it. He was in.

* * *

It was dark when Hinata finally heard the front door open which let him know that Oikawa had just arrived home. It was later than usual which told Hinata that his husband that been researching the clinical part of the fellowship.

“Hey, you want me to make you something to eat?” Hinata stood up from the couch and walked over to lean on the entrance to the kitchen where Oikawa currently was.

Oikawa was pulling out his laptop from his backpack to place on the kitchen table. The beta looked frustrated and tired when he looked over at Hinata.

“What did you have for dinner?” Oikawa asked, running a hand through his hair to help ease his tension from the difficult day.

He knew he needed to calm down and not take out his annoyance on his husband who hadn’t done anything wrong. The beta had experienced a hard day doing research. Most things regarding his career hadn’t pushed him over the edge as they did now that he was so close to the end.

“I had udon from that place we like near the market. I saved some for you,” Hinata offered him with a small smile.

“ _Shouyou_ , why? You know we’re trying to budget,” Oikawa unintentionally snapped, pulling the chair out to sit at the table.

When Oikawa was stressed, Hinata had learned that the beta turned a bit condescending. Hinata knew he wasn’t perfect so he didn’t except his husband to be but it was still a challenge. He understood that they hadn’t been together long and that the honeymoon stage was quickly ending.

“ _Gwah_ , it’s okay, calm down. You’re acting as if it cost me thousands for some udon,” Hinata tried to ease the tension coming from his husband.

They’d never really bickered since they’d gotten married but Hinata knew it was something married couples went through sometimes. Hinata hated how much Oikawa would obsess over the fact that the omega was their main source of income. He knew that it made Oikawa feel like a failure in their relationship which wasn’t true, at all but nothing could convince the beta otherwise.

“Still, you know how I feel and it was also grocery week,” Oikawa shook his head, looking over at Hinata who was nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“So? I got everything we needed and I can assure you that we aren’t about to be homeless because of it,” Hinata let him know, tilting his head to lean on the wall. 

“Well, it bothers me because we can’t afford to spend like we’re living on a double income,” Oikawa retaliated, his temper clearly trying to pick an argument for no reason.

Hinata didn’t take the bait and instead walked back into the living room to continue watching whatever was on the television. He wasn’t about to fight, especially not on his day off. He hated when Oikawa got into these moods and he was not going to fuel the fire. Fighting about things such as finances was still new territory in their marriage, and it was an aspect the omega disliked immensely. Hinata wasn’t an extremely sensitive person. He’d learned to grow thick skin thanks to his job but he was still an omega and sometimes, things like that threatened to set him off with heavy emotion.

He switched the volume back on his show and pulled his phone out, tapping on it to bring it to life to distract himself.

He had a few new messages from Nishinoya that he still hadn’t opened. He was just letting them sit there for now until he found the guts to open them. The other omega had been asking him when he was free and when he could go visit them. Hinata had explained that it wasn’t so easy to go. First, he still had to tell Oikawa about everything which he had planned to do that night but now, he wasn’t sure it was the best idea now. Secondly, he felt selfish spending money on a bullet train ticket or flight when Oikawa was trying to make sure they stayed on a budget.

As much as he hated to admit it, he did want to go. He wanted to see Kageyama again. It was itching at his skin and he couldn’t scratch the feeling away no matter how hard he tried. The more Kageyama messaged him, the more he felt the sensation growing.

He’d gotten to know a few things about the alpha and it filled him with _intense_ craving he was trying so forcefully to suppress and forget.

Hinata now knew that Kageyama had been playing volleyball since he was a small child, that he really did love milk just as much as the sponsorship claimed, he didn’t think animals liked him very much, and that playing professional volleyball was a dream come true for him. He learned that Kageyama didn’t mind traveling too much and that he did, in fact, live with Tadashi and the omega’s alpha who he considered good friends.

He looked down at some of the messages he’d exchanged with Kageyama before the alpha had disappeared to go to practice. The said messages that he now understood led to the much-appreciated catered lunch for him and his coworkers.

 _Kagtob9: pork curry with an egg on top is the superior food idiot_ ⋋_⋌

_ShouyHin_10: it can’t be as good as tamago kake gohan_

_Kagtob9: well I’ll just have to steal u one day and take u to my favorite place that sells it. ur mind will be blown_

_Kagtob9: where do u even get something like that anyway_

_ShouyHin_10: kakegurui’s! It’s close to my work and sometimes I get it for lunch_ ~(˘▾˘~)

_Kagtob9: talk later ok? practice time._

**_Sweet Creature by Harry Styles_ **

Iwaizumi’s advice began to pound in Oikawa’s mind and the beta found himself moving towards the living room to apologize as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn’t want to fight with Hinata. He hated hurting his husband’s feelings just because he was in a stressed mood over his job.

He didn’t want to push Hinata away over petty things, so why was he doing that right now?

He walked into the living room to find Hinata curled up on the couch with a blanket thrown around him staring down at his phone.

“Chibi-chan, I’m sorry,” Oikawa sincerely apologized, sitting down beside the omega.

“You should be,” Hinata huffed, his eyebrows furrowing together. “You were being mean for no reason, Oikawa, _gwah._ ”

Oikawa’s fingers came to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I know, I’m sorry about that. You know I just get stressed out about money sometimes.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “If money was an issue, which it isn’t, I could always pick up extra shifts at work. I’m more than happy to do that if it helps us out.”

Oikawa slumped against the couch and crossed his arms across his chest. “You’re missing the whole point then, Chibi-chan. The whole reason I want us to budget better is so that _you_ don’t have to work as much as you do now and get to do things you enjoy.”

“I already told you it’s not something I mind doing! Why is it such an issue with you, Oikawa?” Hinata glared, unhappy with himself for feeding into his husband’s anger.

“Because I want to feel like I can actually take care of you! I don’t want to feel like a failure anymore.”

Hinata covered his face with his hands to try and calm himself down. “Who says you’re a failure? No one thinks that! I certainly don’t.”

“Your mom thinks that! I know she does and the other day when she came over she kept commenting about it,” Oikawa reminded him, knowing he was hitting the last nail on the coffin when he brought her up. 

“I already told you so many times I don’t care what my mom thinks. Why do you always have to bring her up? She didn’t even say anything when she came over,” Hinata bit back, leaning his head back on the couch.

“Because she loves to remind me that I’m not your mate every chance she can get, Chibi-chan. It’s every time she hears that I’m not working full time yet with my degree when she hears that my parents still financially help me, and with everything else! It’s infuriating because I know she thinks that since I’m not an alpha, _your_ alpha I’m not enough for you,” Oikawa pointed out, running a hand over his face.

“You’re the only one that lets her get to you know? Not me or Natsu ever pay attention to her rambling. I don’t know what else to tell you, big dummy. I’ve already told you time and time again that you are enough! Why are you so hung up on this?” Hinata shook his head, wanting to understand.

“It just feels like you’re not understanding where I’m coming from when I talk to you about her _because_ —,” Oikawa started to accuse but was cut off when Hinata sat up fully and squinted his eyes at him.

“Because _what_? Because my mom and I are both omegas who can scent? Is that what you were going to say?” Hinata contested, hating himself for fighting back but frustration beginning to get the best of him.

“Just feels like sometimes that clouds your judgment towards her,” the beta shrugged as if he hadn’t just riled Hinata up.

“I can’t help that, and you know it! It’s part of my nature, it’s not something I can just forget about,” Hinata defended himself.

Hinata began to feel as if he was protecting himself from more than just his mother with the words he’d just spoken.

“Well, thanks for reminding me, Chibi-chan,” the beta all but scoffed.

“You’re the one who came in here to argue with me, dummy,” Hinata frowned, pulling the blanket tighter around him as if to shield him from the argument.

“I didn’t come in here to fight with you, I came in here to tell you I’m sorry.”

“You’re doing a terrible job at apologizing then.”

Oikawa let out a breath and brought his arms up to wrap around a reluctant Hinata to pull him into a hug. “I really am sorry, love.”

Hinata didn’t protest to the hug and let his head lean against the beta’s chest in acceptance to the apology.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I love you so much,” Oikawa reminded him, pressing his lips to Hinata’s hair.

“Stop saying stupid things like that then,” Hinata mumbled from under him.

“I don’t enjoy thinking that your mom is right sometimes. What if you do end up meeting—,” Oikawa began to say before Hinata cut him off again.

 _Just do it, do it now,_ Hinata’s mind roared. 

_He’s going to be so upset. I can’t,_ he began to contradict himself.

 _But, I don’t want another argument like this another time my mom gets to him, again,_ Hinata began to make up his mind.

“I already _did_ meet him, Oikawa, okay. I met him a few weeks ago actually. And you know what, nothing has changed between us since then,” Hinata let him know, feeling the arms around him grow tense at his confession.

“I didn’t say anything because I was scared you were going to be upset but I know there’s no way to get around it,” Hinata began to explain before Oikawa could reply. “But we can make this work, I know we can, please don’t be upset with me.”

Oikawa pulled back and groaned, “ _Hinata_.”

Hinata knew that had done it. Oikawa only called him that when he was extremely upset. The only other time he remembered the beta calling him that was when Hinata had something stupid back in college.

“I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t know how to tell you. I’m so sorry, Oikawa,” Hinata began to panic, not knowing how to make things better without sidestepping the issue.

“Is that why you had been so distant? I knew something was bothering you, I knew it. I know you!”

Hinata nodded, feeling his chest tightening. “Yes, I just didn’t know how to tell you or even bring it up. You were already feeling so down.”

Oikawa shook his head and looked over at the omega with strained eyes. “You should’ve told me when it happened. I would’ve understood, you know that! I do understand even now. I’ve always known they were out there somewhere, and I knew there was a chance of you meeting them. That’s never been something new to me and I’ve tried to prepare myself for that moment.”

“I didn’t want this to happen,” Hinata closed his eyes, gripping the blanket in his fists.

 _But you don’t regret it, so why are you lying to yourself?_ Hinata’s mind roared, unhappy with what he was speaking.

Oikawa sat in silence for a few minutes and Hinata felt like it was choking him with anticipation as he waited for his husband’s reaction.

“Have you told your mother?” The beta broke the silence, his voice monotoned.

“No,” Hinata reassured him, sensing that was probably the last thing Oikawa wanted.

“It’s going to be okay,” Oikawa sighed, moving closer to Hinata to wrap his arms around him to comfort him. “It’s not your fault, baby, I know that. Why didn’t you tell me, Chibi-chan?”

“It just felt like it was when it happened. I didn’t want to stress you out more than you already were at the time and even now.”

“No, no. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t confide in me, no. I want you to know I’m here for you. It doesn’t matter what’s going in with work, I don’t care. But, tell me, when did this happen?” Oikawa asked, leaning towards Hinata to look him in the eyes.

“It happened at work a few weeks ago. He was there for a head injury and I _knew_ as soon as I saw him. It clicked in my consciousness like nothing I’ve ever experienced. There was no doubt in my mind when it happened. But, it’s fine, I told him I’m married, and he agreed that we could be friends,” Hinata told him, giving him an extremely simplified version of what had happened.

“He was fine with being your friend? You’re sure about that?” Oikawa questioned, trying to recall all the research he’d ever read about scenting at that moment.

Oikawa wasn’t an idiot; he was very aware of how it worked. He’d gone through a time where he had wondered what people who could scent experienced and what their thought process was during it. This was something serious. He recognized very well that his husband was now bound to this person for life, whoever they may be and there was no going around it as much as he hated it. In a way, the beta knew this wasn’t fair because he wanted his husband for himself entirely and now, that thought was shattered. After all the years of following Hinata around and finally being married to someone like him, the rug was swept out from under him in such a harsh manner. He couldn’t imagine the omega’s mother’s reaction when she found out. He could already hear her words of ‘ _I told you so_.’

But he had also seen some rare studies where some mates chose to remain friends. The process of scenting was one that played hard at the internal feelings of the two people and they developed a strong desire to be around each other as soon as they met. Something people described as an unwavering feeling of need to be in their presence they could never push away. The beta wasn’t sure how they were going to navigate things, but he knew they could do it. If Hinata was willing to try, then there was nothing that could deter them from succeeding. Oikawa had waited too long, had fought too hard, and had worked too hard for this to crumble thanks to one person. It wouldn’t fall apart, not if he had anything to say about it.

He looked down at Hinata who was leaning against him now with his eyes closed. His wild orange hair was smushed against the beta and his cheeks red from their argument earlier and probably what he had just confessed to his husband. He looked scared and Oikawa hated that. He didn’t want the omega to be afraid to tell him things, especially not things like that.

“Hey, you, it’s going to be fine. I promise things won’t change,” he whispered into Hinata’s hair, wanting to reassure his husband that everything would be fine.

“You promise?” Hinata softly replied, his hands clutching at Oikawa’s shirt.

“I know things won’t be easy but it’s you and I against the world, right?” He smiled down at Hinata, planting a soft kiss against his forehead and letting his lips linger afterward. 

“ _Gwah,_ yeah, always,” the omega beamed back, his nerves beginning to leave him and easing into the touch.

“But, let me ask you something. What do you feel right now that you’re away from them?” Oikawa hummed against his forehead, furrowing his eyebrows as he waited for the omega’s response.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably against him, shaking his head. “It feels _weird_ , I don’t know how to describe it. It’s a strong sensation of longing that I can’t suppress no matter how hard I try. I want to see him again, I’m not going to lie to you. But from everything I’ve read online, it's normal and it’s not going to go away, at least not anytime soon.”

Hinata’s thoughts moved a thousand miles an hour since he’d met Kageyama. The alpha never strayed far from his mind no matter how hard he tried to focus on anything else. It seemed like those two blues eyes were tight cables that secured him in place, always reminding him of the alpha.

Oikawa gave him a light squeeze to calm his movements. “ _Hey,_ it’s going to be fine. I understand, okay? I love you and we can get through everything, right? Just you and me.”

Hinata looked up at him and nodded, letting the beta’s breath fan over his face. “This went a lot better than I had imagined, thank you for being more than I deserve sometimes.”

Oikawa hummed and leaned down, pressing a few kisses to Hinata’s lips. “Anything for you, always, don’t forget that, okay?”

“I love you,” the omega told him, leaning to press another soft kiss to his husband’s lips.

Oikawa felt himself relax and press forward with his tongue, urging Hinata to open his mouth as if needing the action in reassurance. His tongue began to slowly trace every part of Hinata’s mouth, never wanting to forget the shape or feel of it.

There was no reason to be afraid at least not now because Hinata was here in their house and his arms.

The beta brought his hands up to gently pull the blanket off of Hinata’s shoulders who’s arms shot up to wrap around his neck in response. The omega was not shy and he tugged him down until Oikawa was laying over him. He loved feeling the warm heavyweight of the beta on him, almost like caging him in with security. It was something he had naturally done out of instinct for years but Oikawa always voiced his concern of crushing him like that. 

The blanket slid to the floor as Hinata’s hands moved further down, pulling Oikawa’s shirt up to shove it off, letting him know what he wanted. They pulled apart so the shirt could be ungracefully yanked over the beta’s head by needy hands. 

Hinata’s hands flew to the beta’s hair once his shirt was off and reconnected their mouths with urgency. Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush the omega under his weight, letting his hands cradle Hinata’s face as the omega sucked on his tongue with so much force than necessary.

Hinata began to squirm under him and moved his hips up, letting himself start to dry hump against Oikawa. He was already getting hard and the beta hadn’t even touched him that much yet. He couldn’t help it though, the slightest touch got him going when it came to intimacy. He had always been eager and almost desperate when it came to most things.

Filthy and needy were things the omega could be often, and Oikawa would never complain about it considering it was all for _him_.

“Come on,” Hinata whined, pushing Oikawa away so he could sit up to take his own shirt off along with his shorts with impatient movements as if the clothes were setting his skin ablaze.

“I’m going, come here,” Oikawa played along with Hinata’s eagerness, sitting up against the couch so he could have him sit in his lap like he knew the omega enjoyed.

He knew what his husband wanted and who was he to ever deny him?

Oikawa felt himself chuckle when he was suddenly bombarded with Hinata’s warm body rushing to straddle his lap only wearing his briefs. He allowed his hands the pleasure of running down the omega’s thighs, gripping the soft skin there with gentle pressure.

Hinata moaned in reaction to the beta’s movements. The excitement beginning to fill him and spark his arousal to life. He let his hands find their way to Oikawa’s hair, tugging him back down towards his own mouth to continue his assault from earlier. Hinata bit at the beta’s mouth, licking at his lips and sucking the bottom one into his mouth with want.

He wanted Oikawa to understand that he was serious. He wasn’t going anywhere as long as he could help it and that his feeling wasn’t going to go away. 

Kageyama still roamed in the back of his mind and he tried to not think about the alpha, but it was almost like it _ignited_ him further at the moment.

Oikawa’s mouth began to move away, leaving soft kisses on Hinata’s cheeks, moving down towards his neck. He nipped and kissed at the skin on his way down, enjoying the little noises Hinata produced at the touch. The omega whimpered at the sensation like Oikawa was branding the skin with his lips. 

Hinata was always horny for his husband and Oikawa often teased him that it was because he was a few years younger. The beta wouldn’t lie, there were times when he couldn’t keep up with his husband’s libido, but he tried. It was hard sometimes because the omega roared to life sometimes when they initiated sex and tonight it seemed like Hinata was already miles ahead of the beta.

His lips reached Hinata’s neck and he let his mouth gently suck across the skin, focusing soft bites on the omega’s Adam’s apple.

Hinata was so responsive to his touch and Oikawa tried hard to throw in new things here and there, wanting to keep Hinata’s interests peaked.

The omega was currently giving Oikawa’s hair harsh tugs as he leaned back to let him assault his neck with more access.

“ _Oh_ , not so harsh, baby,” Oikawa all but whined at the omega’s force on his strands.

He knew just how into things the omega could get and how demanding his little hands could be, sometimes forgetting the vice grip they produced.

“Sorry, I got excited,” Hinata breathed into Oikawa’s ear, easing his fingers.

Oikawa hummed against his neck, mouthing wet kisses into the skin. He let his hands move up to the waistband of his husband’s briefs, tugging at the material.

“Please,” Hinata moaned, always impatient when it came to sex and most things in life. 

“You’re already so slick, _Jesus,_ Chibi-chan,” Oikawa pointed out, always being caught off guard with how ready the omega was at the slightest touch. 

Hinata whined, growing impatient at Oikawa’s slow movements when it came to sex, “hurry.”

“Patience,” the beta reminded him, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s back to support him.

His free hand pushed the briefs further down as far as he could with Hinata squirming in his lap. His hand came back up and spread on Hinata’s left asscheek, pulling on it spread the omega’s ass apart.

He could feel his own erection begin to grow at the feel of the slick Hinata was producing. It was one of his favorite things when it came to Hinata’s omega status. Everything about him caused so much want and desire in Oikawa’s mind. He was so amazing and all _his_.

“Oh, you’re so sexy, look at you,” Oikawa brought his mouth back up to Hinata’s ear, letting his breath send shivers down the omega’s spine.

His hand moved from spreading him to gently nudging towards Hinata’s entrance, letting his fingers begin to run over it.

“Oikawa, please,” Hinata wailed, beginning to rub his nose against the beta’s face to get his attention so he could move faster.

Oikawa shushed him, leaning towards his lips again to entice Hinata into another kiss.

Hinata was growing restless on him, leaning back to push against Oikawa’s fingers to urge him to continue. He caught the beta’s lips in a hard kiss, his mouth unforgiving and losing patience.

He constantly wanted _more._ He wanted _rougher_ and he wanted it _now_. 

Oikawa began to ease some of his sufferings and started to circle his entrance with his fingertip.

Hinata all but whimpered at the sensation and let his tongue brush against Oikawa’s in jerked movements.

Oikawa began to slowly work his index finger into the omega, letting himself enjoy the sounds that fell of his husband’s lips where they were still pressed against his own. He let his finger work in and out at a slow pace and his arm had to tighten a bit to hold Hinata back from pushing harder against his hand.

If there was one thing the beta hated about Hinata, it was his impatience when it came to this. He didn’t ever want to hurt his husband or rush the pace to a point where he might, but it was obvious the feeling was one-sided. 

Hinata pulled away from his lips and rested his forehead to pant against his mouth. He was already covered in a thin layer of sweat at how much he was trying to hold himself back.

“More, please,” Hinata moaned, letting the words fan out on Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa shoved his finger in all the way and set a slow pace that Hinata could label as flat out cruel at that point. He pumped his finger into the omega for a few minutes before gently adding the tip of the second one.

The beta could sense the omega growing impatient and rewarded him by picking up the pace of his fingers.

“You’re such a _good_ boy but so impatient,” Oikawa nipped at Hinata’s lips, enjoying the moans that left his mouth.

“I can’t help it,” Hinata whined, letting one of his hands fall from Oikawa’s hair to run down to his chest and onto his groin.

The omega’s fingers moved with urgency and with a mission. The beta had been wearing scrubs so it made Hinata’s goal a lot easier. His fingers snaked under the waistband of the scrubs and briefs, gripping Oikawa’s cock.

Oikawa’s breath hitched and he shook his head at the proud smile that now covered Hinata’s face whose cheeks were flared now. It was cute and if the way the flush was spread over his cheeks and on his nose didn’t make Oikawa grow even harder, he’d be lying.

“I can’t keep up with you sometimes,” Oikawa groaned at the feeling of Hinata’s hand spreading his precum up and down his cock as he began to jerk him off.

“ _Gwah,_ well don’t fall behind because I’m not waiting,” Hinata teased, feeling his words almost get stuck in the back of his throat when Oikawa began to pump his two full fingers into him at full force now.

“Oh, well don’t worry, I can catch up fast,” Oikawa grinned, watching Hinata’s eyes almost roll back at the sudden change. It wasn’t often the beta got to catch his husband off guard when it came to sex so he would take any win, no matter how small.

Hinata kept his movements on Oikawa’s cock consisted and soon, he began to pull away so he could stand up to take off his briefs that were all covered in precum and slick. As soon as he sloppily shook them off he resumed his place back on Oikawa’s lap. But this time, he hovered over the beta as he watched his husband grip his cock and begin to tease Hinata’s entrance with it, at his ridiculous slow place. Bastard.

“Are you ready?” Oikawa whispered, already knowing the answer as Hinata’s hands, one sticky from jerking him off spread across his still clothed chest began to grip.

Hinata greedily dropped himself down to sink on the beta’s cock. The omega was all soft puffs and rapid moans as he slid down with a few precise movements. Hinata was already so wet from all his slick and he suctioned him down with ease. They sat there for a few moments with Hinata’s hands still twisted in Oikawa’s shirt and the beta’s hands holding his hips to stop the eager omega from moving too quickly.

“ _Hey,_ just take a second,” Oikawa reminded him, softly knocking their foreheads together while they waited for Hinata to adjust to him.

Hinata wanted to protest but he knew that if he did, the beta would try to blue-ball him longer.

Oikawa gripped his thighs and started the pace slowly, not wanting to start things off too harsh. Although, he knew that if Hinata had his way, things would already be at full force in a matter of seconds.

Hinata bit down on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as he let himself enjoy the assault of having the beta’s cock inside him. He wanted to try and plant his feet on the couch beside Oikawa’s thighs and move faster but he knew how cautious his husband was when it came to sex.

“ _Look_ at you, I love you so much. You’re so sweet just for me,” Oikawa groaned, watching Hinata bounce on him.

“Ah, yeah? I love you too,” Hinata beamed, reaching a hand up to push his sweaty orange bangs out of his face.

“You’re like a vice on me, always trying to squeeze me to death in any form,” the beta shook his head, leaning his head on the couch as he let himself enjoy the sensation of Hinata’s warmth wrapped around his cock.

Hinata watched him lay his head back and took the opportunity, moving his mouth down to attack the beta’s neck with aggressive bites and licks he often didn’t get the chance to deliver.

Oikawa sighed with approval and let the omega attack his neck. It was probably his lover’s payback for all the torture Oikawa caused him with his slow pace but he didn’t mind. The beta let go of one of the omega’s hips to reach forward and begin to slowly move his hand towards his middle. His fingers circled around the omega’s small cock that was already leaking against his stomach and he began to jerk him in sync with his thrusts.

Hinata took the moment of distraction from Oikawa to shift his legs and begin to control the pace more so it became faster and more demanding. He leaned forward to slump against his husband’s chest as he worked himself to bounce quicker, chasing his relief he felt coming from Oikawa being inside him and jerking him off.

The omega had overworked himself from the first touch and now he was almost put out. He felt the familiar tightness in his stomach and placed his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders, finishing himself at a brutal pace he knew the beta would protest soon as if it would shatter the omega.

A few more movements of his own that Oikawa met with his own thrusts and Hinata was exploding on the beta’s chest and hand. He let himself lay against the beta with harsh gasps. His legs were beginning to feel like jelly from how he had them bent on the beta’s lap.

Oikawa was still thrusting into him, chasing after his own release. Hinata wanted to protest and say he was done and getting overworked but he knew it wasn’t his husband’s fault that Hinata raced to the finish line like a maniac.

After a few more thrusts, Oikawa was shoving him off to the side so he wouldn’t finish inside of the omega. He picked up Hinata’s discarded shirt from the floor and to catch his release so it wouldn’t stain the sofa.

“ _Oikawa_ ,” Hinata whimpered, lolling his head onto the beta’s side from where he’d been moved a few moments ago to seek attention. 

“What?” Oikawa chuckled, reaching a hand to weave through the sweaty orange hair that was pressed against his ribs.

“I love you,” Hinata whispered, moving his face to look up at him, all flushed and sleepy now.

Oikawa felt his face break into a massive smile, leaning down to peck a small kiss onto Hinata’s forehead. “I love you too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, that was (hopefully) a good indicator as to what is to come throughout the story. Hinata is so impatient and it almost makes you wonder what'll happen when things start escalating ;-). Thank you for reading! The next chapter is going to be loads of fun and drama. Also, I hope this chapter wasn't too long but I didn't want to split it into two and prolonge all the good stuff that's too come.


	8. A Man Who's Got Very Specific Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, they seem to get longer every time! This was so fun to write. Also, the "Kageyama" whines in this were in reference to season 3: episode 3: 03:09, so precious! Also, apartment/condo is the same thing here. The boat used in this chapter is a Landau boat, signature cruiser, in case anyone was wondering. Thank you for reading and all the sweet comments!
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

Hinata anxiously awaited to board the bullet train. He was only carrying a backpack with him since the trip would only last two days. He had only gotten off of work a few hours ago and had rushed home to grab his things before heading to the train station. He didn’t want to waste time and risk missing his train. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was about to see Kageyama again. 

Finally, it was time to board. 

He made his way to the seat that was printed on his ticket that _Kageyama_ had bought him. He nervously licked his bottom lip at the fact. The omega hadn’t been the most honest when Oikawa had asked him just where he’d gotten the extra money to go. Hinata hadn’t told him that the alpha had gotten his ticket before the omega could even protest at the idea. He knew that Oikawa would’ve busted a vein because that hadn’t been their agreement when they’d decided he could go. He’d told him that his parents had racked up extra points from when they traveled using the trains and they had let Hinata use their account whenever he needed. It was a terrible lie but at the moment, the omega had blanked.

Even that ordeal had been something Hinata did not want to relive anytime soon. Hinata had had to practically beg his husband to let him go visit, having to explain in detail as to why this was so crucial to him. His husband wasn’t stupid and he understood the nature of scenting, to a degree. Hinata had let him know that it was something he couldn’t avoid and he _needed_ to see the alpha again, even if it was something Oikawa didn’t want. After a good bit of persuading and researching on the topic, Oikawa had reluctantly agreed.

Hinata had sworn up and down that everything would be fine. He would be staying with friends while there, who also happened to live with his alpha, another fact Hinata didn’t tell Oikawa about. He’d promised him that he wouldn’t be alone with Kageyama if he could help it. And that the visit was more or less to also see his new friends who would constantly be around him. Oikawa had been on board with the terms. The beta trusted his husband and wanted to learn to understand the bound he now shared with another person. Although, it wasn’t easy sending your sweet, almost too friendly husband off to shark-infested waters with one eagerly awaiting the chance to take a bite.

Hinata owed much of his husband’s acceptance to their friend, Iwaizumi who always seemed to be able to talk sense into the beta. He didn’t know what exactly Iwaizumi had said to Oikawa but nonetheless, he was happy.

Kenma had been suspicious of his trip but hadn’t pressured him too much into talking about it. Hinata had a feeling that would come after he came back. He would only be gone two days after all.

Kageyama had been the one to convince him to go in the end. The alpha had picked at the omega’s weak spots too easily. Hinata found it tough to deny the raven, especially with how tenacious he could be.

 _Kagtob9: u have to come!! To see Nishinoya & Tadashi _

_Kagtob9: and me of course_

_Kagtob9: it’ll be so much fun_

_Kagtob9: u will have so much fun I promise_

_Kagtob9: plus I already sort of bought ur train ticket so_

_Kagtob9: it would be rude if u didn’t come_

_Kagtob9: sorry I don’t make these rules_

The alpha had been right though, Hinata did want to see his new friends again, but above all, he also wanted to see Kageyama. He wanted to see where he lived and how different it was compared to his life. He wanted to get to know the alpha and everything about him. Sure, messaging was one thing but real life was something completely different.

His heart pounded with the thought of finally being with Kageyama again after almost a month. It was like the promise of water after having woken from long night sleep. He wanted it, bad. Although, it was something he’d never admit out loud.

He fell asleep as soon as the train departed the station. He’d rushed from work to get everything done before leaving. He was tired and the motion was almost soothing him to sleep.

It was a few hours later when Hinata began to hear the commotion around him. They’d arrived. He stretched his upper body before he put his backpack on. He suddenly felt eagerness and nerves begin to fill him.

 _Is Kageyama the one picking me up?_ He started to overthink, making himself even more nervous than he already was.

It’d been a month after he’d seen him and the excitement was making him bounce where he stood. He wanted the alpha to be the one picking him up. But, he knew that Kageyama didn’t have to pick him up because Hinata was married and they were friends.

Just like he was friends with Tadashi and Nishinoya.

When he finally exited the train and made his way towards the lobby, someone started yelling for his attention.

“Hey, Hinata! Over here,” the person happily screeched.

Hinata turned around and was greeted with Nishinoya who was waving him over with frantic hands.

 _Not Kageyama_ , Hinata thought, heading over to the other omega.

“You’re here, holy shit! This is going to be so awesome, come on! I parked in the no parking lane and I can’t get towed, not again. Asahi will kill me,” Noya pulled him along through the crowd towards the entrance of the station.

“Asahi’s your alpha, right?” Hinata asked, gripping his bag’s straps as he tried to keep up with Noya’s fast strides.

“He is, that big moron,” Noya smiled fondly, turning to face Hinata to make sure he was still behind him. “That’s right, you haven’t met him yet! You’ll see him tomorrow and I promise, you’ll love him. He’s awesome!”

“I saw pictures of him on your profile, he’s so tall,” Hinata commented, looking around now that they were outside and taking in now much more lively this city was compared to his home.

They came up to a car that was being inspected by some of the train station employees for being illegally parked. Nishinoya rushed over to the driver’s side and urged Hinata to get in before the employees could say anything to them.

“Yeah, Asahi’s a giant! It’s one of the reasons he’s so good at volleyball,” Nishinoya told him, starting the car and backing up before he got fined, again.

“ _Gwah_ , well, I’m excited to meet him,” the omega smiled, setting his backpack by his feet as they merged onto the main road.

“So, I hope you’re not super tired because we’re headed to my job. We’re going to work out and I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’re my friend,” Noya let him know, taking a sharp turn into the other lane.

Hinata found himself being joisted in his seat at the sudden movement in the car. “I wouldn’t count on it. Hey, can I ask you something?”

Noya gave him a glance from the driver’s side. “Are you wondering why Kageyama isn’t here? I know that’s what you’re thinking about! It’s written all over your face.”

Hinata felt himself blush and turn to face the window to hide his embarrassment. “Well, I mean, yeah that was what I wanted to ask you.”

“Hey,” Noya reached over to gently bump his shoulder with his fist. “It’s normal to feel that way, okay? Don’t get all bent out of shape about it. They had an away game and they come back tonight. I’m sure if he’d been here he would’ve picked you up himself. You’re all he talks about anyway.”

Hinata scoffed in amusement as if not believing his words.

“It’s true! Everyone is all but shocked he actually has a soft side. The guy’s like a cactus all prickly and thorny no matter which way you grab him,” Nishinoya described, jerking the wheel when he almost missed his turn. 

“How long have you been with Asahi?” Hinata asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Noya laughed and thought for a moment before answering. “We’ve been together since university. I met him during my second year so about five years give or take. I was taking a gym class that was located near the school’s gymnasiums. I was an exercise science major and I had to take a shit ton of those classes in the beginning. So anyway, I got lost once because they’d added a new building over the summer before the semester began and my Pilates class was in the area. I had a real habit of being late to my classes so I was already on my advisor’s shit list.”

Noya shifted in his seat once they hit a red light. “So after I got lost and stumbled upon the volleyball team’s practice. I figured, I’m already late so I might as well just sit and watch. The closer I got to the bleachers the weirder I felt? Almost like someone had winded me with a punch to the gut. I thought it was just my frustration from missing class so I just didn’t give it too much thought. I was sitting on my phone when one of the balls came towards me. It almost hit my face! I managed to smack it away and I got up to go and give whoever had almost hit me a piece of my mind. It had been this big guy with a man bun and I marched down the bleachers to rip him a new one. But, then he looked at me and I knew that was _him_. I’ll never forget the dumb look on his face. The goof looked terrified and apologetic all in one.”

“Did you guys just get together afterward?” Hinata asked, enthralled in his friend’s story.

Noya held up a hand and twisted it around. “Eh, sort of? We were fuck buddies for a while.”

“ _Gwah_ ,” Hinata’s eyes went wide at how blunt the other omega was about his personal life.

“Don’t tell him I told you that,” Noya grinned with his tongue between his teeth. “He’s a big softie about those things and he thinks I overshare sometimes.”

* * *

They arrived at a gym that was located towards the center of the city.

**_Rolling Thunder Fitness!_ **

The sign was across the front of the building in blue and yellow letters that Hinata assumed were supposed to resemble thunder and lighting.

“Is this your gym, Noya?” Hinata asked, opening the door of the car.

Noya got out and smiled, closing his eyes and bringing his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “More or less. I work here with a few friends so it’s more of a partnership. But, I won the naming rights fair and square!”

“ _Gwah,_ you’re so awesome,” Hinata beamed, extremely impressed.

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” Noya ushered him towards the front door.

“I didn’t bring any workout clothes,” Hinata let him know as they stepped inside.

“It’s no problem! We have extra clothes here,” Noya reassured him, walking over to the front desk to open some of the drawers. “I’m assuming you’re a similar size to me, so these should fit you.”

Noya placed a shirt along with some shorts and black sneakers on the counter for him.

Hinata frantically searched his pockets for his credit card.

The other omega noticed his movements and held his hands up to stop his movements. “You don’t need to do that! Just go over to the locker rooms and change. I’ll set everything up here.”

Hinata smiled and walked over towards where Noya had pointed at. He gripped the materials to him and was almost hit in the face when the door swung out.

A taller man with a buzz cut, wearing a ripped tank top with shorts stepped out. “ _Woah **,**_ my bad, little buddy! I wasn’t aware that there was a scheduled training session.”

“Tanaka!” Nishinoya screeched from across the gym. “That’s Hinata, I told you about him, remember? He’s Kageyama’s omega.”

Tanaka’s face broke out into a teasing grin, placing his hands on his hips as he looked Hinata up and down. “So, you’re Hinata, huh? That hothead’s omega? Not what I excepted you to look like. We gotta make sure Kageyama doesn’t eat you the first time you piss him off!”

Hinata nodded frantically, unsure of what to say or do.

“It was about time that guy finally met you. Maybe he’ll stop shoving sticks up his ass when he comes in to train now,” Tanaka laughed, moving out of the way so Hinata could step inside.

“Are you another trainer here?” Hinata questioned, his eyes full of awe at everything inside the gym.

Tanaka pointed his thumb at himself and nodded. “Sure are, small fry.”

Hinata gasped, “ _wow_ , Tanaka! That’s so cool.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you under my wing, show you the ropes around here,” Tanaka closed his eyes and grinned.

Nishinoya hadn’t been lying when he said that he wasn’t going to go easy on Hinata. He’d started them on a few stations that they changed every other minute it seemed like. Hinata was drenched in sweat after only a few minutes but Tanaka didn’t seem deterred in the least.

“That’s all you got, Noya! I always knew you were an amateur,” Tanaka yelled as if he finished his last push up.

Noya had been joining in on their workout and sat back up from the floor to shoot daggers at his friend. “Oh, you think you can do more push-ups than me? I’d like to see you try, Tanaka!”

“Bring it on, shorty! You don’t scare me, the last one to thirty buys the winner dinner,” Tanaka announced, setting the rules.

“Hinata, you’re the scorekeeper,” Noya told the omega, getting back into the pushup position on the floor.

Tanaka followed suit and snorted at Noya’s words. “You dumbass, there are no points here, just whoever gets to thirty, first!”

Suddenly, a new voice boomed through the gym as they entered through the front door. “Hey, hey, hey! What’s with all the shouting in here?”

Hinata had taken a seat on a weight bench to watch the friendly competition. He whipped his head back to see the new person. It was a guy with black hair and white tips who looked absolutely shredded. He was in great shape and all smiles as he took note of Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Who’s this?” The guy asked, walking over to stand beside Hinata with a curious expression.

“I’m Hinata,” the omega smiled, leaning back on his palms on the bench.

“Oh, Kageyama, right? I’m Bokuto, I work here too,” Bokuto grinned, looking extremely excited to meet Hinata.

Then, Hinata remembered where he’d heard that name before. “I _know_ you!”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. “You do? Well, I am pretty awesome so I’m not surprised.”

“My friend Kuroo told me about you,” Hinata explained, enthralled with this new person.

“You _know_ Kuroo? I love him, I didn’t know you guys knew each other!” Bokuto’s voice boomed, clapping his hands together.

“What are these two currently doing?” Bokuto motioned towards the two on the ground who were pumping out push-ups at an aggressive rate.

“A pushup competition where an omega just kicked some serious beta ass!” Noya proudly announced, laying on his back as he tried to catch his breath.

Tanaka let out a disgruntled noise after losing and huffed.

“You’ll get him next time!” Bokuto tried to lift the beta’s spirits.

“Little prick,” Tanaka roared, rushing over to catch Nishinoya in a headlock.

“Killing me won’t make you stronger!” Noya laughed, trying to free himself from his friend’s hold.

“So, what’s this I hear about you dragging my little antisocial Kageyama out to actually interact with people?” Bokuto teased, grinning down at Hinata.

Hinata squinted his eyes and chuckled. “What?”

“Oh, small fry, you have no idea what kind of brute you got as a mate! Kageyama’s the most antisocial person I know, alpha and all!” Tanaka laughed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

* * *

Nishinoya drove Hinata towards Kageyama’s apartment after they’d finished their workout. Noya pointed everything out as they drove, towards the volleyball team’s home arena, towards where he and Asahi lived, and where the omega’s favorite restaurant was.

Hinata was amazed by everything. The city was so bright and busy, much to the omega’s pleasure.

They pulled up to a massive condo complex with a private garage. Nishinoya punched in a code that opened the gate and let them drive in.

“ _Gwah_ , this is so fancy,” Hinata commented, looking around the parking garage.

“Isn’t it something? They’ve lived here for a few years now and it’s pretty spacious,” Noya agreed.

Hinata felt his eyebrows furrow. “How come Kageyama doesn’t have his own place?”

Nishinoya shrugged as he looked for a parking spot near one of the elevators. “I’m not actually sure why the prick still third wheels but its probably because he doesn’t want to live alone. Maybe because they’re always traveling so it seems stupid to have his own place?”

Hinata nodded, thinking over what the other omega had just said.

They exited the car and Hinata put his backpack back on as they made their way up towards the condo. It was on one of the higher floors and the ride up almost made Hinata nauseous.

Tadashi opened the door as they neared the condo.

“Hinata!” Tadashi greeted them, stepping into the hallway to usher them inside.

Hinata waved enthusiastically as they neared the other omega, smiling. “Tadashi! I made it.”

Noya wrapped an around Hinata’s shoulders, “all thanks to me.”

They walked inside the apartment and Tadashi showed Hinata around. He showed him where the massive kitchen was that led into the living room with a wrap-around couch, where the master bedroom was near the entrance, and down the hall where two other bedrooms a bathroom were located.

“This is Kageyama’s room and his bathroom, well it’s also the guest bathroom and this room is the guest room,” Tadashi motioned as they walked down the hall.

Hinata could smell the alpha as they neared his room and it caused a happy sensation to begin to course through him as the realization hit that Kageyama actually lived here.

“We should take a peak,” Noya suggested, a teasing smile on his face.

Tadashi scoffed and shook his head, “quit being stupid.”

Noya held his hands up, “I’m suggesting it for Hinata’s benefit. What if Kageyama is actually a slob and Hinata doesn’t know and he’s doomed before anything even begins! Kageyama could be all _bleh_ for all we know.”

Tadashi gave him a light shove and rolled his eyes, “fair point.”

Hinata’s eyes widened at their suggestion. “I can’t go in there and invade his privacy. You two are crazy!”

Noya huffed and came over to shove Hinata against his will towards the door. “Open the door Tadashi!”

Tadashi grinned and went over to the door. “Sorry, Hinata, don’t hate us please!”

Tadashi opened the door and waited for Noya to push Hinata into Kageyama’s room before he shut him in.

Hinata was about to protest further but instead, turned to look around the room he’d been locked in. His hand found the light switch near the door with ease.

The room was much simpler than Hinata had imagined, _not_ that he often that of it too much. The walls were light blue with black furniture and hardwood floors. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with a black headboard and a white comforter. On the floor, there were a few weights and a volleyball near the dresser where a television sat. The only forms of decoration on the walls were a few bookshelves where Kageyama kept awards and metals.

Two large white doors were barely open with a sports jacket tossed over them that Hinata assumed led to a closet.

After a few minutes, Tadashi ended his torture and opened the door to let Hinata out.

Hinata puffed his cheeks out and glared at the other two omegas. “You two,” he pointed, “are awful! Not cool.”

“You’re a bad influence on me,” Tadashi huffed at Noya who looked extremely pleased with himself.

Nishinoya scoffed and crossed his arms. “Your life would be so boring without me, admit it!”

“You’re just happy Hinata is part of the group now because he gives in to your schemes,” Tadashi let him know.

Nishinoya reached an arm to wrap around Hinata’s shoulders and pull him in. “No! Hinata isn’t boring unlike you all, he actually enjoys doing fun things.”

* * *

Kageyama almost rushed into the condo after he got out of the elevator. He all but tripped over his feet on his quest to unlock the door and get inside. He’d been here hundreds of times but this time, it was different in the best possible way.

This time, his omega was waiting for him inside.

He gently shut the door behind him in case Tadashi and Hinata were already asleep. It was late and Tsukishima had stayed behind to speak with the coach over training purposes. Normally, Kageyama would’ve waited on him, but not tonight. The alpha was an impatient man, to begin with, and this just set him off further. As soon as he stepped inside, the omega’s scent hit him and wrapped around the alpha. It smelled so inviting and warm. Kageyama thought that the apartment had never smelled better.

He reached his room and all but dumped his luggage at the entrance before he dashed down the hall. A part of him was disappointed that Hinata wasn’t cuddled up in the alpha’s bed, waiting for him but Kageyama knew that was wishful thinking. Maybe for the future. He was now feeling extremely grateful that his friends had the master bedroom located across the apartment. Kageyama wasn’t too sure yet how Tadashi would approve of what he was currently headed to do.

Slowly, he made his way down the hall towards the guest room. He felt unbelievably creepy in his movements but he couldn’t help it or even bring himself to stop. The alpha side of him wanted to argue that it wasn’t weird because it was his omega but the rational side reminded him that Hinata wasn’t his entirely, at least not yet. He had to see Hinata, even if for a moment. He’d been waiting for a month and the need to be around him was rubbing him raw on the inside. The alpha just wanted reassurance that his omega was actually there.

He pressed his ear to the door to see if the omega was awake. When there was no noise coming through, he decided to take a peek inside against his better judgment. A bit of disappointment flooded him when he realized that Hinata was probably already asleep. It shouldn’t surprise him since it was already pretty late and Hinata was probably tired from the train ride and whatever antics Nishinoya had gotten him into after the omega had picked him up. Kageyama had wanted to be the one to pick him but his day didn’t finish in time and he had volleyball obligations.

 _You shouldn’t do this, don’t do this_ , he tried to stop himself from going into the room.

He didn’t want to come off this intruding but he just wanted to see the omega, even if it was for a moment. 

He slowly opened the door to the room, careful not to cause the door’s hinges to creek like they sometimes did. The room was dark and the only light inside was coming in from the windows.

He took small steps towards the middle of the room where he could see the blanket and comforter all bunched up over a figure in the bed. The closer he got, the more he could make out Hinata’s outline. The omega was laying facing the opposite way, his legs were tangled in the mess of the blanket, and his arms were gripping a pillow that was laying beside him. Kageyama couldn’t imagine the position the omega was currently in was comfortable, well at least not to him.

Hinata’s orange hair was wild and tangled in his sleep with quiet snores leaving his lips.

Kageyama felt a small smile spread across his face at the sight. He couldn’t believe that the omega was _here_ , in his apartment, tangled in the sheets as if he were possessed.

“Well, if you had to have a flaw, sleeping like a demon isn’t a terrible one,” Kageyama softly chuckled, resisting the urge to reach a hand out to touch Hinata.

He couldn’t stop himself when he suddenly found himself leaning his upper body on the bed. His hand gently lunged out to run through the omega’s messy hair. Kageyama knew this was risky, he didn’t know if the omega was a heavy or light sleeper. Yet, here he was risking waking Hinata by being in his room with a hand in his hair as if they weren’t still strangers.

Hinata didn’t stir from his sleep but instead let out a content sigh, gripping the pillow.

* * *

Hinata was in a deep sleep when he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. The tiredness of the workout Nishinoya had put him through was still deep in his muscles, trying to drag him back to unconsciousness. The persistent motion was pulling him from his dreams. He wanted to swat the hands away and bury himself further on the bed but the person wasn’t stopping.

 _Oikawa, stop, you know better than to wake me up before my alarm for work,_ Hinata groaned, his thoughts trying to figure out what his husband was thinking.

Slowly, his eyes blinked open to push Oikawa away when he was faced with an unfamiliar wall with decorations he didn’t recognize. It took him a moment to remember where he was and then it hit him, Oikawa wasn’t the one rousing him from his sleep.

“You know, for an omega, you sleep like some kind of hellhound,” a familiar voice came from behind him, immediately gaining his full attention.

He could feel his heart start to hammer in his chest and the sensation of warmth rush through him. A voice he hadn’t heard in a bit and caused his mind to roar to life.

Hinata all but shot up on the bed, bringing his hands to rub the sleep further from his eyes before he turned to face the alpha.

“ _Kageyama_ ,” he tried to scold him for the teasing, his voice still raspy from sleep. “I could’ve been naked!”

The omega looked over at the alpha who was standing by the bed with a mischievous expression. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with orange letters that read Karasuno, that stretched across his torso with black swimming shorts. His fringe was hanging in his face as he raised his eyebrows in amusement at Hinata’s words.

“But you weren’t, idiot. Besides, it’s almost time to go and you were still asleep,” Kageyama informed him, shrugging to let him know he’d no choice but to wake him.

Now that Hinata was sitting up with the blanket crumbled around him, Kageyama’s eyes fell at his legs which he had not gotten the chance to see outside of scrubs. Hinata was wearing a massive shirt with shorts that revealed his soft thighs and legs. It caused Kageyama’s eyes to water at the sight and he tried not to be obvious with his staring.

The omega looked soft and sleepy on the bed, still trying to wake himself from his slumber and the alpha allowed himself to take in the sight with found eyes.

Hinata was still rubbing his eyes when Kageyama reached a hand forward to set on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m just teasing, idiot.”

“I know,” Hinata shot him a small smile, trying to ease Kageyama’s nerves.

* * *

Hinata had found that it was easy to be around Kageyama, almost too easy. It was comforting being in his presence even if the alpha didn’t say much. The others had gone on ahead and had left Hinata to ride with the alpha to the beach. The omega didn’t seem to mind it in the least, but still scolding himself mentally knowing Oikawa wouldn’t like that.

But, how else would he get there? He tried to reassure himself in the fact that he was their guest and he didn’t want to come off rude or unappreciative. He wouldn’t make Tadashi or Nishinoya go out of their way to accommodate him just because he shouldn’t be alone with Kageyama.

Kageyama had been patient with him since the alpha had woken him. He’d even brought Hinata breakfast to eat before they headed out. He hadn’t shown any signs of frustration with how slow Hinata moved in the morning or how he kept forgetting to eat in his excitement of talking about whatever was going on in his life with work and kittens.

Hinata was been all ears when Kageyama told him about his latest game and how much he hated the new diet plan his trainer, who Hinata sensed was a familiar black and white haired alpha had him on. Because apparently almond milk was terrible and Kageyama only liked dairy milk but his trainer didn’t let him have it.

Hinata just listened to the alpha’s complaints and frustrations, eagerly nodding when his opinion was asked.

The omega also picked up at how quickly he let his guard down and spilled personal information without meaning to. It was difficult to put walls around himself when he was near Kageyama and he hated that.

They were finishing up their food, Hinata eating something sweet and Kageyama eating a bland mixture of greens and protein.

Kageyama looked up from where they were sitting at the kitchen island on barstools. “Why was it so hard to convince you to come? I know you wanted to see me just as badly as I wanted to see you, so what's the deal?.”

 _Just right to the point_ , Hinata snorted in his mind, still not use to Kageyama’s bluntness.

Hinata was picking his remaining piece of melon apart with his fingers, a habit Oikawa often teased him about.

“I had to make sure I had time outside of work,” Hinata shrugged, not wanting to talk to his alpha about his marital problems. That didn’t seem appropriate and he didn’t want to ruin the comfortable mood.

Kageyama’s stare all but glared holes into Hinata’s face that was still focused on the piece of fruit.

“That’s not it,” Kageyama saw through his façade easily. “Tell me.”

Hinata shook his head and finally began to eat the assaulted piece of melon. “I just did, Kageyama!”

The alpha didn’t look convinced and picked up his protein shake to take a drink before leaning his hands on the island, getting Hinata’s attention from where he sat across from him. “Don’t lie to me, little omega. I can read you like a book, not like you’re very subtle.”

 _He’s not Oikawa, no, he can read my face,_ Hinata discovered, unsure of how he felt about that.

“ _Gwah,_ it’s complicated and I don’t want to talk about my marriage with you. That feels wrong like I’m rubbing it in your face or something,” Hinata let him know, leaning back on the barstool and licking the melon juice off his fingers.

“What was the issue? Why was it so difficult to convince you? I need to know, Hinata.”

Hinata kicked his feet against the island, not wanting to tell the alpha. He felt like he should but at the same time, he didn’t think it was right. But the alpha was still staring at him with a menacing face, well more menacing than usual.

“Well, _fine_ ,” Hinata gave in, “Oikawa is still not done with school and I’m the main source of income and he’s a big stickler when it comes to budgeting. I didn’t think he would let me come because, obviously _you_ , and because it seemed selfish of me to spend money we could use for important expenses instead of this.”

“Did you tell him about us?” Kageyama questioned him, beginning to comprehend why the omega had been so resistant to coming and already crafting a solution.

Hinata nibbled on his bottom lip and nodded. “He took it better than I expected.”

Kageyama wasn’t pleased with that and he let Hinata know as much as he snorted. His inner alpha almost took it as a challenge from Hinata’s stupid husband. The man should’ve panicked at the thought of Kageyama being present in Hinata’s life and should know that the alpha was not going to be deterred just because they were married. He wanted the man to feel fear and to know he had cause to because Kageyama was ready to come in and swoop the omega, no matter what it took and he didn’t play fair.

The fact that Hinata was even here annoyed the alpha in a sense. Of course, he was happy to see his omega. The shorty was all lively and smiles that caused comfort to course through Kageyama that he hadn’t known before. But, it was almost as if Hinata’s husband was saying he didn’t care that the omega had found his mate, almost as if he didn’t see Kageyama was a threat to their marriage. 

But a threat he was and he would make the man regret ever doubting his longing for Hinata.

* * *

**_My Type by Saint Motel_ **

Hinata was sitting on his knees in the passenger seat of the alpha’s jeep, much to Kageyama’s dismay.

They had just arrived at the beach and after paying the entrance fee, headed to find parking.

“Where are they?” Hinata bounced in his seat, leaning on the window of Kageyama’s jeep as he searched the shore with his eyes for their friends.

“Hey, easy, now. They’re over there unhitching the boat,” the alpha tried to calm him down, enjoying the omega’s excitement at their arrival.

“Oh, it’s so big! And we get to go on that?” Hinata beamed, trying to focus his eyes on who he assumed was Asahi who was maneuvering the boat into the water.

“Yeah, later, I think everyone wants to hang on the beach for a bit before we do that. The sun’s still too high and it might not be so enjoyable if we go out right now,” Kageyama let him know, putting the jeep in park.

Hinata scrambled to get his seat belt off before he reached into his backpack to pull out sunscreen spray.

“What is that?” The alpha tilted his head, trying to see what Hinata was gripping in his hand.

“Sunscreen, it’s important,” Hinata smiled, holding it up so the alpha could see the spray.

Kageyama grumbled, eyeing the omega with fond eyes.

They got out of the jeep and Kageyama started making the walk down to the beach when he noticed the omega wasn’t behind him.

He looked back over his shoulder. “Hinata, what are you waiting on, idiot? Come on.”

The omega was watching him with a put off expression and a hand on his hip as he held up the can again. “ _Kageyama.”_

Kageyama turned to face him with amused eyes at the whine of his name that made his heart leap and his voice almost crack. “What?”

“Sunscreen is important!”

Kageyama crossed his arms, not following what Hinata was trying to get at.

“Take your shirt off and let me spray you so you don’t get skin cancer,” Hinata all but pouted, not letting up.

The alpha laughed at his persistence. “Are you serious?”

Hinata stood his ground and motioned him to come back.

“Alright, alright,” Kageyama obligated, reaching his hands back to rip the tank top off of his body with swift movements.

Hinata felt his face burn at the sight of the alpha’s chest. Damn him for being so fit. He watched with wide eyes as Kageyama stalked back over to him with a mischievous look.

He towered over Hinata with inches to spare and looked down at Hinata’s flushed face. “Well, go ahead, little omega, spray away.”

Hinata grunted and crossed his arms, looking towards the ground. “You have to bend down so I don’t miss a single spot.”

Kageyama wanted to continue teasing him but he didn’t want to push his buttons too much. He wanted the omega to enjoy his time so he would come back. So, he bent down and closed his eyes as he waited for Hinata to coat him in sunscreen. If this had been anyone else, he would’ve swiftly told them to fuck off. But, this was Hinata and the omega already made his knees weak, even if he hated to admit it.

The spray was _a lot_ colder than the alpha had been excepting and all but jumped out of his skin. He was about to complain and lash out but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the soft laughter coming from the omega.

“Oh, so funny,” Kageyama huffed, letting Hinata have his fun.

“It’s good for you,” Hinata teased, spraying Kageyama’s legs next.

Once he was done, he overlooked the alpha to make sure he’d gotten every inch of visible skin. He almost stumbled back when Kageyama came over to him too eagerly and held his hand out for the spray.

“My turn,” Kageyama whispered, motioning for Hinata to take off his shirt.

Hinata squinted his eyes as if expecting Kageyama to retaliate and hesitantly handed the spray over.

The omega’s small hands went down to grip the hem of his shirt and slowly began to pull it over his head. His movements were nowhere near as precise as the alpha’s had been.

Kageyama almost let his menacing expression fall once Hinata’s shirt was over his head. He’d never seen the omega with so little clothing on and the sight was going straight towards his groin. Hinata was all soft skin and curvy in his swimming shorts that Kageyama couldn’t believe fell above his knee. Although, the omega had told him that they were trendy and that they’d been a present from his sister.

Still, Kageyama would never complain considering he got to spend the whole day staring at his omega wearing said swimming shorts.

“I’m waiting,” Hinata playfully bit at him, already having his eyes closed.

 _Thank god his eyes are closed or he’d see you eye-fucking him like an animal_ , Kageyama scolded himself in his mind.

Kageyama’s free hand come up to lightly grip Hinata’s chin to tip it back so he could spray his chest without worrying about getting it on his lips.

The feeling of Hinata’s skin against his hand caused a sweet sensation to course through his body. He wondered what having an arm around him would feel like if a touch his small set him off so quickly.

Hinata shivered once the spray hit his skin and giggled, “ _gwah,_ cold.”

The alpha felt himself break into an unusual soft smile as he basked in the omega’s reaction to the cold mist.

“Yeah, doesn’t feel so good, right?” Kageyama snorted, twisting the omega so he could spray his back.

“I didn’t think it was that cold. I thought you were just being a baby,” Hinata stuck his tongue, his lips still spread into a smile.

“Hm, well, we can’t forget to get your sides,” the alpha continued to poke fun, spraying the omega near ticklish areas.

Hinata jerked in the hold Kageyama still had on his chin, laughing. “You’re cruel.”

Kageyama shrugged with desire deep in his eyes, “you like it.”

* * *

After their sunscreen session, they headed down the steps towards the beach. Hinata could see Tadashi waving them over where he was sitting in a beach chair beside a tall blond under a massive bed umbrella.

“Hey, Hinata, this is my fiancé, Tsukishima. I think you met him last time when we were at the hotel,” Tadashi introduced the blond, motioning for his fiancé to greet the omega.

“I remember him, hi,” Hinata nodded, waving at Tsukishima as he waited for Kageyama to join them.

“You sure you got every part of the king over there with your sunscreen?” Tsukishima teased, his eyes flickering over to Kageyama who was pulling chairs out of Asahi’s truck.

Hinata’s eyebrows scrunched together at the alpha’s words and he felt his cheeks heat at the realization that they’d seen what had just happened. “The king?”

Tadashi gave Tsukishima a light shove, “hey stop, Kageyama’s going to get mad.”

Tsukishima caught his hand and held onto it. “When Kageyama first started playing on our team, he got into a fight during one of his first games and the player called him a tyrant king and now, we call him that to get under his skin.”

Hinata nodded, understanding where the nickname came from but sensing that Kageyama was not a big fan of the names his friends gave him.

Kageyama came over after grabbing two chairs for them and set them under the massive umbrella.

“Kageyama, you never told me you were royalty,” Hinata teased him, sticking his tongue out at the alpha as they sat down.

The alpha shot a glare at Tsukishima and gave him the middle finger before he turned back to Hinata. “Would you drop that!”

“I can’t believe you’d keep such a secret from him, your majesty. After all, isn’t Hinata your queen, now?” Tsukki tried to push him further, snickering when Tadashi shook his head.

Kageyama leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, not giving in to the teasing and instead, trying to enjoy the feeling of the sun’s warmth on his skin.

Hinata was about to poke more fun at him about being a poor sport when his world was pulled from under him when his chair suddenly started to go back into the sand.

He felt himself let out a yelp when he started falling back.

Kageyama’s eyes snapped open at the sound and his hand shot out to steady the chair in an instant, throwing a glare back at the culprit.

“Hinata! You’re here,” Nishinoya screeched, having placed both hands on the back of Hinata’s chair and jumped towards it, almost knocking them both back. 

“Nishi, be careful,” an unfamiliar voice scolded the omega.

Hinata’s heart was pounding from the incident and he let out a shaky laugh before looking back at Noya. “You scared me!”

Noya grinned and placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “I didn’t think the chair would fall back that easily! You weigh nothing. That’s why you have to come and see me more, so we can bulk you up on muscle.”

“You’re acting as if you don’t weigh minus two pounds, pipsqueak,” Tsukishima snorted from his seat, enjoying the look of dismay on Kageyama’s face from the incident.

“I’m sorry, he can be a lot sometimes. I’m Asahi by the way,” man bun introduced himself, coming over to sit down in the sand in between the other two alphas.

“Oh, I’ve heard so much about you, it’s nice to meet you,” Hinata beamed, eyeing Kageyama’s hand that hadn’t moved from his chair from where he’d gripped it.

Nishinoya wrapped his sweaty arms around Hinata’s neck, resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder. “You guys need to learn to be as fun as Hinata, here.”

“I’m fun,” Tadashi scoffed in offense.

“When Tsukishima isn’t around,” Noya pointed out, scrunching his nose at Kageyama’s persistent glare on him.

“Why is it that when there’s trouble you’re always somewhere near?” Kageyama eyed Noya, shaking his head at the omega’s foolishness and the hold he had on Hinata.

“You guys are all a bunch of losers. Come on, Hinata,” Noya pulled the omega by the neck, playfully choking him.

“He’s not a toy, be careful, dumbass,” Kageyama barked, not enjoying how rough Noya was being with Hinata.

Hinata shook his head at the alpha, trying to ease his worries that he wouldn’t snap in half, “I don’t mind.”

 _I mind,_ Kageyama’s thoughts roared.

Hinata followed Noya over to where the volleyball net was set up away from the group.

Noya ran over to get something out of the bed of Asahi’s truck before coming back over. “Have you ever played volleyball before?”

Hinata cupped his hands over his eyes to keep the sun out of them and shook his head. “‘No, but I want to learn!”

Noya pulled his sunglasses down and walked back a few feet. “Awesome, I’m a great teacher! You’ll learn in no time. So, the first thing I’m going to teach you is how to receive, okay?”

Hinata nodded and before he could process what was happening, the volleyball was smacking him right in the face. 

“ _Gwah,”_ Hinata groaned before his hands reached down from his eyes to press against his stinging forehead.

“Hinata, you have to keep your eyes on the ball, or else that’s going to happen again!” Noya yelled, hands on his hips.

“You didn’t even tell me how to catch it!” Hinata shouted, digging his toes into the warm sand, enjoying the feeling.

Noya huffed from under his sunglasses, “fair point. Okay, so here’s how you receive the ball, pay attention. It’s going to come like _whoosh_ and you’re going to put your arms and hands together like _swoop_ and put enough force behind that to send it back like _boom_!”

Hinata titled his head to the side and gave him a confused look but nonetheless nodded. “I think I got it! Send it again, please?”

Hinata quickly learned that no, he did not get it when the ball came at him and hit him in the face again, almost sending him flying back from the force that Noya had tossed it at him.

Kageyama groaned and stood up, not being able to take much more of watching his precious omega get the shit beat of him by a volleyball.

“He’s not made of glass, Kageyama, he’s fine. Let them play,” Tadashi tried to reassure him, eyeing the worried look on the alpha’s face with humor.

Tadashi knew Kageyama was still new to having a mate and sometimes watching things like them getting hurt even playfully was a bit difficult.

“I would say something but you know him. He’s just excited about having Hinata around,” Asahi held his hands up in apology, having taken Hinata’s empty seat.

Kageyama walked over to where Hinata was standing and flicked his middle finger over his shoulder at the teasing noises coming from Tsukishima.

“Alright, whatever he just showed you is clearly not working because he’s a dumbass,” Kageyama sighed, pointing at Noya who took quick offense of his words.

“Hey, I was in the middle of teaching him, jerk,” Noya huffed.

“What? How to lose a few teeth while at the beach?” Kageyama snorted, handing his pair of sunglasses to Hinata who kept squinting from having the sun in his eyes as he tried to look between the two.

 _Adorable,_ Kageyama thought, his scowl still focused on Nishinoya.

“It looks a lot easier than it is,” Hinata said, looking at Kageyama with a frustrated expression as he put on the alpha’s glasses.

“Well, little omega, if it was that simple everyone would go pro,” Kageyama teased, enjoying the look of Hinata wearing his glasses.

Kageyama took a step away from him and connected his hands, motioning at Noya to send him the ball. “Watch me, okay?”

Hinata nodded and focused his attention on the alpha.

Noya looked over at Kageyama with a mischievous expression and sent the ball over.

Kageyama scoffed at the omega’s attempts to cause the alpha to miss and received the ball with amazing accuracy.

“ _Gwah_ , you make it look so simple! You’re so good at that,” Hinata praised him, giving him a small clap.

Kageyama motioned for him to come over and watched as Noya had to run further out to catch the ball he had sent back flying.

 _Serves him right_ , Kageyama thought.

“Here, stand in front of me, I’m going to show you how to receive it the correct way,” Kageyama informed him, his hands gripping Hinata’s wrist once he was within reach without even thinking about it.

Hinata felt his skin burn under the touch and he bit the inside of his cheek at what was about to come. As much as he wanted to mind about Kageyama grabbing him, he couldn’t find it within himself to protest.

Kageyama maneuvered him like he weighed nothing. “Here squat a little and keep your feet shoulder-width apart, just like that. Don’t move okay?”

Kageyama’s hands ran from Hinata’s shoulders to his wrists and continued essentially manhandled his omega into the proper receiving form.

 _Fuck my life,_ Kageyama’s mind roared with the most inappropriate thoughts as his hands continued to move around on Hinata’s hot skin.

“You’re going to keep your hand around this wrist okay? Don’t move it,” Kageyama instructed him, wrapping Hinata’s left hand around his right wrist.

“When the ball comes at you, make sure you hit it off your forearms, idiot. Not your face and make sure your elbows are straight,” Kageyama lectured him, sliding his hands off of Hinata slower than he should’ve but wanting the savior the feeling of the omega’s skin for a second longer.

Hinata almost forgot how to breathe with how Kageyama’s hands were sliding all over his arms and shoulders but he found it in himself to frantically nod once the alpha stepped away from him.

“Send it again!” Kageyama called over to Noya.

Nishinoya grinned and tossed the ball over at Hinata. The omega would never admit it but his ploy to get Kageyama over to assist in their little game had worked almost too well. He figured the alpha was too stupid to notice but the grin Tadashi was sending him, he knew he’d almost been too obvious. If getting them to interact even more meant Hinata had to sacrifice a few hits to the face, so be it, it seemed like a small loss in Nishinoya’s mind.

Hinata felt the ball hit his forearms before it bounced and hit his face again. “Hey, I almost got that one! Kageyama, did you see?”

Kageyama nodded and pushed his bangs back. “You’re not supposed to receive it with your face, idiot. I’m not about to send you back home covered in bruises. Nishinoya, send it a little slower this time!”

This time, Hinata received it better but the ball still fell.

“You did better that time. Don’t get too upset it’s not something you can learn in a day,” Kageyama tried to encourage him once he noticed the look on the omega’s face.

“I really want to play with you guys. I can’t do that unless I know how to,” Hinata crossed his arms in annoyance.

Kageyama swore his heart almost flipped inside his chest at just how much attraction he felt towards the omega at that moment. He was so willing to learn whatever it was that the alpha enjoyed so much.

“Baby steps,” the alpha told him.

“Show him one of your royal serves!” Tsukishima yelled from where he was still sitting under the shade, trying to aid Nishinoya in his mischievous plan, knowing full well what the omega had up his sleeve now.

Hinata laughed, looking between Tsukishima and Kageyama. “Your what?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at his friend’s words and picked the ball up from the ground. “In volleyball, you have to serve the ball every few plays and that’s what Tsukishima calls my serve cause he’s a dick.”

“Show me, please!” Hinata begged, wanting to see this for himself.

Kageyama sighed, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this one and already sensing what kind of schemes Tsukishima was trying to pull.

“I’m gonna stand on this side of the court behind this line,” Kageyama told him, squatting down to draw a line in the sand with his finger.

“Pretend that this is the width of the court and I’m about to serve it to that team. The goal is to get it over the net and land it so you get a point which doesn’t happen every time but one can dream,” Kageyama explained, stepping back.

Hinata sat down in the sand away from him and watched the alpha get to work. He watched Kageyama toss the ball into the air and keep his eyes on it as he broke into a small run after it. Before Hinata even registered what was happening, Kageyama’s hand connected with the ball and he was sending it over the net at an insane speed.

Noya threw his arms up in frustration as the ball flew past him further down the beach before he ran after it.

“ _Wow,_ that was so awesome, Kageyama!” Hinata beamed, almost in disbelief at how fast the ball had been hit.

Kageyama felt a blush creep on his face at the praise of his omega, the foreign feeling reaching across his cheeks.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on one of the seats in the boat as he watched Asahi and Nishinoya jump into the water without a second thought. They’d all just finished eating some snacks before going for a swim. Tsukishima and Tadashi had gone into the water first and were floating around on the other side. Now, only he and Kageyama were left on the boat.

They hadn’t driven the boat out too deep but it was enough that they had to swim to stay afloat.

Hinata leaned over the railing as Noya came back up with flat hair.

“You look smaller now,” Hinata teased, motioning towards his hair.

“Oh, very funny! I forgot you’re a giant,” Noya bit back, screeching when someone suddenly splashed water at him from behind.

“Asahi, you better get back here and repent!” Nishinoya swam after his boyfriend who was moving away with fits of laughter escaping him.

Hinata watched them swim around the water and he leaned back into the boat every time Nishinoya tried to splash him.

Kageyama was sitting beside him, making sure to keep a close eye on the omega in case he fell overboard, the alpha didn’t put it past him with how much energy he was bouncing in his seat.

After a few minutes, the alpha stood up and plunged into the water when the heat became too much on his skin.

He came back up to the surface, with only the upper half of his face visible.

“You look like a shark,” Hinata softly laughed, moving away when Kageyama’s hand splashed at him, trying to coax him into the water with the rest of them.

“Aren’t you going to jump in with everyone else?” Kageyama brought his head further out of the water to ask him, soaked black hair sticking to his forehead.

Tadashi and Tsukishima were swimming closer to them now. Hinata could hear their laughter and bickering from where he was sitting.

Hinata nibbled on his bottom lip and shook his head. “I can’t. I don’t know how to swim.”

Kageyama clicked his tongue. “You don’t know how to play volleyball _or_ swim?”

Hinata felt his face break into a frown at the words, not enjoying the teasing.

 _Don’t upset him, idiot,_ Kageyama scolded himself, not wanting to hurt Hinata’s feelings.

“I’m just teasing, little omega. I don’t want you sitting there just watching us, that’s no fun.”

Hinata shook his head. “I don’t mind, I like watching everyone swim.”

“I mind,” he bit at him, reaching his hand out when he was in grabbing distance of the omega and pulled him in with a splash.

Hinata had already been leaning against the railing so he tumbled into the water with ease from Kageyama’s pull.

The omega was suddenly a little frantic at being submerged and not knowing how to keep himself afloat and felt himself begin to panic.

Arms suddenly circled around him and he was pushed against someone’s chest.

“Relax, idiot, you’re not drowning. I got you don’t worry,” Kageyama tried to calm him down, watching Hinata push his hair out of his eyes.

Hinata slapped his chest, “that was so mean, Kageyama!”

“ _Tsk_ , maybe. But it got you in the water, didn’t it?” Kageyama pointed out, keeping his arms tight around the omega.

Having Kageyama this close was something new to Hinata and being pushed flush against his chest made his head spin. He shouldn’t be this close to the alpha. That had been one of Oikawa’s terms for coming on this trip but at the same time, Hinata was positive that drowning was worse.

Kageyama’s chest felt as toned as it looked and his hands were softly digging into Hinata’s sides as if reassuring him that he wouldn’t let him drown. Hinata’s inner omega was all but drooling at the contact.

“You really don’t know how to swim?” The alpha chuckled, cocking his head to the side. 

“No, so please don’t drop me or I’ll die,” Hinata begged, bringing his arms to wrap around Kageyama’s neck when the alpha pretended to let go of him.

The position felt too intimate and it had both of them forgetting how to function for a moment.

Kageyama squinted his eyes at him. “I’m only joking, my little omega. I wouldn’t let you drown, come on now. I’m not that stupid.”

“You’re pretty stupid, _gwah,_ ” Hinata playfully glared, almost wrapping himself entirely around the alpha in fear once he noticed his feet weren’t touching the bottom.

“Hinata, let’s play chicken, come on! It’ll be so much fun,” Nishinoya suddenly suggested, swimming his way over with Asahi behind him.

Nishinoya was full of mischievous plans to get them to be more familiar with each other and he had to work quickly. He only had two days before Hinata had to go back home. Just watching them now made him grin. He liked Hinata a lot, he’d decided and he wanted them to be together. They were mates after all and if Noya was the push they needed, so be it. He was not afraid to be a menace.

Hinata turned to look at the omega in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Noya grinned. “It’s easy! Have you really never played? Get on Kageyama’s shoulders and I’ll climb onto Asahi and then we have to try and shove each other off into the water.”

Hinata shook his head from where he almost pressed against Kageyama who had no protests.

Kageyama wanted to groan at how close they were and how well they fit against each other. His inner alpha was all giddy at their situation and Kageyama never wanted the moment to end. He had told Hinata that he didn’t play fair and if that involved pulling the omega into open water, so be it. If only Hinata’s stupid husband could see them now. The alpha looked away from Hinata so the omega couldn’t see the smirk on his face at the thought.

“Come on, don’t be lame,” Nishinoya complained, already climbing onto Asahi’s shoulders with ungraceful movements.

“Be careful, Nishi, you’re going to slip,” Asahi begged, his arms trying to keep the omega steady as he climbed.

Noya finally situated himself and splashed water over at Hinata and Kageyama. “Hurry up!”

“No way, if I fall I’m going to drown or get eaten by something,” Hinata protested, his fingers instinctively pressing into Kageyama’s nape without even thinking about, from where he had his arms around him still.

Kageyama all but groaned and leaned back into the touch. 

“It’s not even that deep, come on or I’m never going to train you again,” Noya playfully threatened, leaning his chin on Asahi’s head as he waited.

Hinata loved a challenge and he knew he would eventually crack if Noya pushed him hard enough.

“I’m going to tell Tanaka and Bokuto how lame you are,” Nishinoya stuck his tongue out at him, swinging his legs in the water.

Kageyama twisted around to face Hinata. “When did you meet Tanaka and Bokuto?”

Hinata gave him a little shrug. “I met them at the gym yesterday.”

The omega finally gave him and asked Kageyama to help him get on his shoulders. The alpha all but jumped at the request, wanting to feel Hinata’s soft thighs around his head.

 _Calm down, for fucks sake,_ Kageyama tried to keep himself in check, not wanting to get overly excited.

Once Hinata was sure he was secure on Kageyama’s shoulders, the realization of their position truly hit him. He wanted to kill himself for giving in to Nishinoya’s teasing and climbing onto his alpha’s shoulders without even thinking.

He was sitting on his alpha’s shoulders, with his swimming shorts ridden up high on his thighs, and his legs secured around Kageyama’s neck. Suddenly, Hinata felt uneasy and nervous. He didn’t want the alpha to pick on his emotions so he tried to calm down. This _definitely_ wasn’t something Oikawa had agreed on.

Kageyama’s hands were resting on his thighs to keep him steady and the soaking black hair was tickling Hinata’s legs.

The alpha tried to reassure the omega by giving his thighs a light squeeze, letting his instincts guide him in his movements when it came to Hinata at times.“Hey, I won’t drop you, don’t be scared, idiot.”

 _That’s not what I’m afraid of,_ Hinata’s mind roared, his eyes zeroing in on Nishinoya who’d been behind this whole thing.

Of course, the other omega had planned this and Hinata had fallen for the teasing and now he found himself in such an intimate position with Kageyama.

The alpha’s hands on his thighs felt like they scorched his skin in a comforting feeling. Hinata let himself breathe and almost fell back when Noya was suddenly coming at him with a screech.

Kageyama’s reactions were faster and his hold on Hinata’s thighs tightened so he wouldn’t fall back. He moved them out of the way with ease.

Nishinoya almost fell forward when they moved out of the way but Asahi had a strong grip on the omega.

“You’ll pay for that!” Noya yelled, huffing in annoyance.

Hinata realized two things at that moment, the first being that Kageyama wasn’t as stupid as the omega gave him credit for since he was quick with his movements and the second was that the hold and feel of the alpha had on him was making him unexpectedly horny.

Hinata’s legs were wrapped tight around Kageyama’s head and he could feel the way the alpha leaned back into him. The way Kageyama’s hands grasped his wet skin with more force than he was used to but constantly begged for during sex and he found his inner omega all but moaning at the touch. He could feel the alpha’s lips that would accidentally bump against the sides of his inner thighs when they were jolted in the water. He wondered if Kageyama could feel how tight his hands would grip his hair when he felt like he was about to fall off of the alpha’s shoulders _and_ from how hot and bothered he was becoming too quickly.

The omega was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when Nishinoya came at him again. This time though, Hinata let himself be thrown back before Kageyama noticed how worked up he was getting. He needed to cool off and maybe being thrown back into the water would help ease him. He didn’t need Kageyama to know what was happening. He was playing a dangerous game and he needed to start thinking before he acted. He was married and not to the person who’s shoulders he’d so happily climbed on like a dummy.

Kageyama was caught off guard when Hinata let himself be pushed off and he turned around to wrap his arms around him before he sank. The omega didn’t look too panicked at being submerged but welcomed Kageyama’s arms when they helped lift him.

“ _Ha_ , got you that time, Hinata,” Nishinoya smirked, crossing his arms in triumph still sitting on Asahi’s shoulders.

“Nishi, I don’t think anyone doubted your ability to win,” Asahi smiled, looking up at the omega.

* * *

Hinata was sitting beside Kageyama at an early dinner before the alpha dropped him off at the train station. They had all gone out to celebrate him coming to visit and the omega was over the moon with the attention. He’d gotten to choose the restaurant where they all met up at.

“Hinata, when are you coming back up? I need to know for training purposes,” Noya asked him, finishing his plate.

Hinata took a drink of his water and tilted his head, thinking. “I’m not sure, I’ll have to see when my job allows me to get away. I’m working four nights a week and the shifts don’t always don’t give me back to back days off like this week.”

Nishinoya licked at his top lip and smiled. “Well, make sure it’s soon, I want to see you again as soon as possible. Don’t make me drive down there and get you.”

Asahi laughed and turned to look at his omega. “Nishi, I don’t think you have to threaten him, I’m sure he doesn’t put it past you to go and do that.”

Tadashi wiped his mouth with a napkin and nodded. “Nishinoya’s right, we all enjoyed having you, so don’t take too long, okay?”

Hinata smiled, enjoying how easy it was to fit in with everyone even someone like Tsukishima. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it because, on one hand, this was great. He loved meeting new people and he’d met quite a hand full during his trip but on the other hand, it shouldn’t feel this simple to adapt to a new place when he already had a life somewhere else.

“Well, you have to come up for a game so we can all go together! It’ll be so awesome, yeah! Everything is so loud, like _boom_ and _pow_ , you have to come watch,” Noya urged him.

“ _Gwah,_ I would love to go to one! Do you have the schedule so I can see if I can make it anytime soon?” Hinata gasped, enthralled with the idea.

Tadashi pulled his phone out and handed it over to Hinata. “Put your number in and I’ll send you a picture of it, that way we can coordinate.”

Hinata reached over and took the phone so he could put his information in.

He looked down at his phone when Tadashi sent him a text and he realized he had a few more from Kenma.

 _Kenma: hows it going with the alpha??_ \（－－）/

 _Kenma: u left me alone to face sugawara’s wrath_ (|||❛︵❛.)

_Kenma: hurry and come back!!_

_Kenma: omg [picture of kittens asleep together] precious_

_Kenma:_ (/ _ ; ) _Shouyou!!_

Hinata felt himself break into a smile at the thought of his best friend missing him. He quickly typed a reply when he felt Kageyama bump his shoulder.

_Hinata: I'll see u tomorrow! i know u miss me, just admit it_

“Nosey,” Hinata teased, setting his phone down.

“Are you ready to go?” Kageyama asked him, not looking thrilled at the words.

* * *

They were sitting in the lobby of the train station waiting on Hinata’s train. Kageyama kept reminding him to let him know when Hinata could come back to visit. Kageyama wanted Hinata to be upfront with him about anything that he had going on that might affect them. He didn’t enjoy it when the omega lied to him, even if whatever was going on between them was still new.

“Make sure to come back soon, or I’ll have to get you myself,” Kageyama threatened, his tone playful but his words serious.

Hinata huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance, “I already told you I would do my best.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket. “I know you did, but please try? And no more excuses, okay? I don’t particularly enjoy those. I want you to be upfront with me, you owe me that at least.”

Hinata nodded, understanding what Kageyama was asking of him.

They only had a few more minutes before the train arrived and Hinata stood up to slip his backpack on. Kageyama stood with him, not wanting him to leave but understanding that he had to go back home.

The alpha wanted this city to be Hinata’s home, but for now, that was just wishful thinking.

Hinata turned to face him and gave him a sweet smile, “thank you for everything. I’m happy I came. You were right, I had so much fun and I even learned how to receive a volleyball.”

Kageyama looked down at him and awkwardly shifted. His hand reached out to give Hinata a card.

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows as he took the card and examined it. “What is this?”

Kageyama brought a hand to scratch the back of his head, “uh, it’s a credit card that’s linked to my bank account. I want you to use it whenever you come and see me to buy whatever you need, idiot. Use it whenever you need money or anything you find yourself wanting, okay? It gives me peace of mind, especially after what you told me yesterday.”

The omega shook his head and tried to hand the card back to him. “ _Gwah_ , no, I can’t take this!”

“Please, take it. It makes me feel better and I don’t want you to worry when it comes to me, okay? _Please_ ,” Kageyama pleaded, not wanting Hinata to argue with him about the card.

Hinata stared down at the card in his hands and it suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He sucked his lips into his mouth as he thought about what Kageyama had just told him. He didn’t want to take the card but at the same time, the only reason he’d gotten to come was that Kageyama had bought his ticket. Maybe if he just used it for that purpose it would be fine. But, if Oikawa found out that he had this, he would be upset.

Kageyama’s hands came up to rest on the omega’s shoulders, gently squeezing them in reassurance. “Hey, please don’t overthink this. I want to give this to you, okay? I just want you to know I care about you. Please don’t deny me this, Hinata.”

Guilt flooded Hinata at the words. Maybe if he just kept it and used it when he had to come and visit, it would be okay. Oikawa didn’t have to know he had it. He wasn’t doing anything bad but accepting something from his alpha. He couldn’t find it within himself to disagree after what Kageyama had just said.

Kageyama’s hands moved from his shoulders down to his sides to pull him into an unexpected hug as his train finally arrived. Hinata let himself be pressed against him and threw his arms around Kageyama.

“Let me know when you get back, okay? I’ll miss you, little omega,” Kageyama whispered into his hair, enjoying the chills he felt run down Hinata’s body.

Hinata nodded against him, feeling comfortable with how close Kageyama was holding him.

Friends hugged, or at least that’s what he told himself at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost like they're soulmates or something. Nishinoya, you little sneak. Also, the song chapter was the my whole inspiration for the beach scene, hope you enjoyed it!


	9. But I'll Keep Running Just To Find A Way To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A few things I wanted to mention before this chapter. I don't really like putting in spoilers from the anime/manga in case people aren't caught up and this might not even be a big spoiler but still. In the manga, Kageyama has an older sister named Miwa and she's introduced in this chapter. I couldn't find much about her other than few scenes in the manga but I really wanted to incorporate her. She's married to Wakatoshi in this for the plot's sake and not in the anime/manga. Just wanted to point that out real quick! One more thing, the alpha/omega concept in this chapter is also a big favorite of mine that I really wanted to include in the story! Also, sorry for not posting twice last week, I had to replan some of my chapters because I came up with even better ideas for where I want to take the story and work got in the way. But, hopefully, this week is different. Also, a massive thank you for the comments and kudos, you're all so awesome!
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

Oikawa was pushing the grocery cart down the aisles of the store, tossing Hinata’s favorite chips, cookies, and drinks in. He was trying to get everything he needed for the omega’s birthday which was only a few days away. He was double-checking everything as he tossed it in, not wanting to forget one thing. It’d been difficult to get everything together without Hinata noticing. But, the omega was currently at home asleep after his night shift which gave Oikawa the time to go out and shop. After his trip to the store, he still had to run to the bakery to place the order for Hinata’s birthday cake so it would be ready on time. It had to be perfect. It had to be just what Hinata wanted and liked. 

It was going to be Hinata’s twenty-fifth birthday and Oikawa wanted to make it as memorable as possible. It was the omega’s first birthday with them being a married couple and the beta wanted to deliver something unforgettable. He wanted to prove that he could plan and execute an amazing dinner for his husband at their house. Hinata’s mother needed to see that he wasn’t as unreliable as she thought. He’d already reached out to Hinata’s friends and parents to schedule a good time for them all to come over and surprise him.

Oikawa still had to coordinate with Natsu about taking Hinata out for a few hours while he set everything up for the dinner the day of the omega’s birthday.

Everything had to be perfect for the omega’s birthday, he would make sure of it.

He dug in his back pocket before pulling his phone out and unlocking it. He scrolled through his contacts before he found the number he was looking for and hit call. He knew that if she didn’t pick him, she would call him back as soon as she saw the call from him. She was a massive help when it came to doing things for Hinata.

“Natsu,” he greeted as soon as his sister in law picked up the phone call on the second ring.

“Hi! What can I do for you?” Natsu nearly shouted through the phone, her excitement bleeding through at hearing from her favorite brother in law. Her only brother in law.

“Alright so, Shouyou’s birthday is next week and I’m planning a dinner with some of his friends and obviously, your family.”

Natsu hummed through the phone, letting him know she was listening. “Okay.”

“So, I need your help with something,” he got straight the point, not knowing whether she was busy or not.

“Lay it on me!”

Oikawa pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he continued to push the cart down the aisle. “I was wondering if you could come and pick him up the day off so I can set everything up. I want to surprise him when he gets home with everyone.”

Natsu squealed from the other side of the call. “I can do that! Don’t worry, I’ll be there, just text me the time you need me at your house that day.”

Oikawa smiled. “You’re a lifesaver, Natsu.”

“Oh, I know you two can’t live without me, Oikawa! I want him to have an awesome day, the least I can do is help,” she let him know, jumping at the opportunity to help.

Oikawa felt heavy pressure to give Hinata something incredible after his husband had gotten back from his trip. He’d answered every one of the beta’s questions and told him all about his trip. The omega had been all smiles about his little vacation which Oikawa categorizes as him being an adventurous person. He trusted Hinata.

The beta hadn’t been the keenest about Hinata going to visit his alpha but after a few days of discussing it, he’d caved, just like he always did when it came to the omega. It was challenging because he knew Hinata had no ill intentions and only wanted to go and visit. But, at the same time, Oikawa wasn’t aware of how the alpha was feeling towards the situation and that thought alone put him on edge. Deep down, he had a feeling that the alpha was after more than just friendship. Oikawa found it hard to think about because for one, he knew the alpha was fueled by instinct since they shared a bond, but on the other hand, Hinata was already married so tough luck. The hardest pill to swallow, however, was knowing just how amazing Hinata was and he understood just _why_ the alpha wouldn't give up. 

God, he disliked alphas, especially _that_ alpha. He didn’t quite grasp the concept of scenting the way someone like Hinata could but he’d looked into it enough to know it wasn’t something a person could just turn them back on. Although, he wished it was that simple. He didn’t want to share Hinata, as selfish as that sounded. It wasn’t his fault that he’d married Hinata first.

He knew he had to try harder. He needed to be a better husband, one that was more understanding and had more patience. He couldn’t afford to break at a time like this when he knew someone else was waiting to swoop in the first chance they got. He was glad however that Hinata’s parents were still the dark about it. He didn’t even want to imagine the rant the omega’s mother would go on.

He knew that Hinata’s constant reassurance should be enough for him, but it wasn’t sometimes. Not when he thought about all the omegas he knew who’d met their alphas and how they looked at them as if there was nothing better this world had to offer. Hinata had already gone out of his way to visit the alpha, telling Oikawa that he just couldn’t stand the feeling of not being around them. Oikawa had told his husband to be honest but sometimes, the truth hurt him. He hated knowing that those types of feelings were already flourishing inside Hinata.

Hinata tried to put his worries at ease any chance he got, telling him that the alpha only wanted friendship, Oikawa wasn’t buying it in the least. No way. He’d seen Kuroo around Kenma, had observed the couple interact from time to time and there was no way an alpha with a destined mate just wanted to be friends. Not with the way Kuroo constantly looked at Kenma when the omega did the most common things around him. His husband might be naïve, but he sure as hell wasn’t. But, for the moment, he needed to play it cool.

If anything, the message of Hinata going to visit should’ve been clear to the alpha. Oikawa was secure in his marriage enough to know that he could trust his husband to stay faithful. But, he was expecting some kind of retaliation from the alpha, he wasn’t an idiot. Iwaizumi had made it clear to him that alphas weren’t so easily deterred and he hated that, a lot. But, his friend had also reminded him that he couldn’t push Hinata away for the universe’s doing, it wasn’t the omega’s fault he’d met the alpha. A part of Oikawa still resented the omega just a small amount for not telling him about the alpha the moment it happened but he understood that Hinata had freaked out.

It wasn’t often that Hinata cracked under pressure, especially considering his job, but the moment he’d met the alpha, he had crumbled to pieces. He knew his husband was filled with immense guilt at everything that has happened and the last thing he needed was Hinata to drown himself in the feeling. Oikawa knew he couldn’t afford to shove him further towards that asshole who was probably all too eager to grasp onto him the first chance he got. But, for the moment, Oikawa was _trying_ to be patient. He hadn’t pried Hinata too much about the alpha, hadn’t asked too many questions but he knew all of that was inevitable since their stupid bond was for life. It felt like he had to share a child with an ex now, with the dumb unavoidable scheduled visits.

But for the time being, he would push ahead and do better. He would go and order the birthday cake for Hinata who would be over the moon with the dessert. Then, he’d go by Kakegurui’s and get Hinata’s favorite food for dinner before the omega had to go to work for the night. He would relax about their budgeting for the time and not cause their marriage unnecessary stress. All he wanted in life was for Hinata to be happy and for things to go smoothly in their relationship. He could do this, he would do this, because alpha or not, Oikawa would not be deterred.

* * *

Oikawa walked into the house with just the takeout bag after his shopping trip. He’d left everything in the trunk of his car since Hinata was still at home. After the omega left to work, he would bring everything inside and store it away from prying eyes. He could not ruin the surprise.

Hinata was sitting at the kitchen table on his phone, watching a video with some cookies in front of him. He was already wearing his scrubs so Oikawa knew he would be heading out soon.

“Hey, baby, I brought dinner for you before you go to work,” Oikawa greeted him, setting the bag out in front of his husband.

Hinata put his phone away and looked up with a gasp once he saw the bag’s logo. “Oh, this is my favorite, thank you.”

Oikawa came over and pressed his lips to the omega’s hair, “yeah, that’s sort of the point. Maybe it’ll help you actually get some nutrients into your body other than a line of Oreos.”

“ _Gwah,_ well this is an awesome surprise and these cookies are good, excuse you,” the omega looked up, turning his head to plant a kiss on Oikawa’s lips as a thank you.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Oikawa shrugged, taking a seat beside Hinata before snagging one of the cookies.

Hinata looked over at him with teasing eyes, opening the bag to take out the container. “I also did something nice today, I cleaned the bathroom, so we’re even.”

“Oh, did you now? Well, that does warrant some takeout for your brave sacrifice.”

“If I’d known this was my reward for doing chores, I would’ve organized our closet like I’ve been meaning to do,” Hinata laughed, extending his arm to offer some of his food to Oikawa.

Oikawa leaned in and took the bite of food, making sure to playfully nip at one of Hinata’s fingers.

Hinata scoffed and stuck his tongue out, turning back to his food as he watched the time on his phone before he had to leave.

“I can do that later, don’t worry about it. You do more than enough, Chibi-chan.” 

“So, I was thinking,” Hinata began, taking a moment to scoop another bite of food into his mouth.

Oikawa stood up to go over and grab a glass of water for the omega. “Yeah, what were you thinking, baby? How to entice me into one of your runs again?”

“Gwah, no, and you’re only missing about if I’m being honest. We haven’t gone on a real date in a while, you know? Like, we haven’t done anything romantic, just you and me. We should go to the movies or something,” Hinata proposed, happily accepting the glass Oikawa handed him.

“We can, next time we’re both off. You’re right, though, we should try to make more time for stuff like that. You know, a certain someone has a birthday next week so we can start there.”

Hinata giggled, licking the excess sauce off his lips from the food. “Yeah, do they? That sounds pretty exciting for them.”

Oikawa nodded, “oh, it’s really exciting. Make sure you don’t forget to wish them a happy birthday, Chibi-chan.”

“I would never!” Hinata snickered, taking a drink of water as he rolled his eyes at his husband's teasing. 

“I hope you have a good shift tonight, I’m going to miss you.”

“Yeah, it’ll be a gruesome twelve house without you but I’ll push through,” the omega poked fun, enjoying the moment of comfort before leaving for work. 

* * *

“Give me _one_ more, come on, come on,” Bokuto tried to encourage Kageyama, standing behind the alpha’s head that was currently doing bench presses.

Kageyama let out a stressed grunt as he tried to push through and finish the last rep. His arms were beginning to strain from the workout Bokuto was putting him through that day. He hated how hard the other alpha pushed him during their workout sessions, but he knew it all was all thanks to Bokuto that he was in such great shape for volleyball. He’d seen the way Hinata’s face had blushed at the hotel room when he’d walked in on him with no shirt on and at the beach when he’d stripped his shirt off. Maybe, suffering through the pain was worth it just for Hinata’s flustered reactions.

“Nice one! Take a moment to rest now,” Bokuto praised him, handing Kageyama a water bottle.

Kageyama sat up on the bench to steady his breathing and wiped his face off with the bottom of his shirt. His hair was already beginning to stick to his forehead from all the sweat he was producing. 

Nishinoya looked over from where he was setting up equipment for his afternoon class. “Hey, Kageyama, do you have a moment?”

“What?” The alpha growled, his body beginning to feel heavy after the torture of Bokuto’s antics.

Nishinoya rushed over to where the bench presses were with a mischievous look on his face.

“So, you know, Hinata’s birthday is in a few days. Do you have _anything_ planned, at all?” Nishinoya asked, walking over with his arms crossed as if already suspecting the alpha’s answer.

“Of course, I do, you dumbass! How could I forget something like that? I’m not that big of an idiot,” Kageyama huffed, annoyance beginning to run through him at Noya’s lack of confidence in him.

Of course, the alpha was _trying_ to plan something for Hinata. Even if he wasn’t the best at putting things together, Kageyama was still trying. He wanted to prove to his omega that he was capable of doing something for him. He wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought. He already had an idea in mind and all that was left was organizing a day for Hinata to come up, then he could get the ball rolling on that.

He had no idea what the omega’s husband had up his sleeve and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be one-upped by the bastard. He was going to surprise his omega, hopefully in the best way. He would make sure that Hinata had a good time. This was going to be the first chance he got to prove himself when it came to his mate and he couldn’t let the opportunity slip through his fingers, like hell he’d let it.

Nishinoya scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. “Well, it’s _you_ , I didn’t think you had enough brain cells to put something together for Hinata. We have to do something really fun.”

Kageyama was about to protest when Noya leaned over onto the bench with a massive grin on his face.

“So, here’s what I was thinking we could all do to celebrate his birthday! You guys have the playoffs next week and I think you should invite Hinata up to that and we can celebrate then! It’ll be so rad, just think about it, okay? Maybe he can bring friends or something to the game with us. That way he can sit with Tadashi and I and we can all watch you guys play together,” Nishinoya began to explain, waving his hands in the air in front of Kageyama’s face like a lunatic.

Kageyama did need an excuse to ask Hinata to come back so soon. This would make for a great chance for him to ask his omega. Married or not, it was a birthday celebration planned by his friends and he was technically a friend. 

“That’s actually not an awful idea, especially coming from you out of all people. I still wasn’t sure how I was going to ask him to come up again so soon. This gives me a great excuse and it’ll go perfect with what I already had planned. It will give him more than enough reason to come back,” Kageyama replied, bringing a hand to rub under his chin as he thought with a frown on his face at how close Nishinoya was leaning towards him.

“ _Oh!_ ” Bokuto teased from where he was still standing behind the bench. “Is my Kageyama getting all romantic for the little shorty? I must be dreaming here because there’s no way there is a romantic thought in that thick head of yours.”

“Hey, would you stop that!” Kageyama turned around to glare, throwing the water bottle at Bokuto who was giving him a conniving grin.

Bokuto caught the bottle with ease and stuck his tongue out at Kageyama. “I think Noya is onto something good and besides, I want Akaashi to meet the shorty that’s all but swooped you off your feet. He thinks I’m lying when I tell him it’s almost like Hinata has you muzzled.”

“Wait until you see how soft he gets around Hinata! It’s almost like he’s a completely different person. Give Hinata one flick to the forehead and this one all but foams at the mouth,” Noya snickered, smiling with his tongue between his teeth as he looked between Bokuto and Kageyama.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “ _tsk_ , Bokuto, you’re acting like Akaashi doesn’t have you by the balls every time you piss him off.”

“You’re acting like you’re the exception when it comes to finding your mate, just you wait until you’re actually together one day, then come talk to me,” Bokuto chuckled, waving Kageyama’s teasing off with his hand.

Nishinoya smiled, thinking back to how serious Bokuto’s omega was compared to the alpha. “He’s all talk, Bokuto, you’ll see! You and Akaashi definitely need to come to the game now.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world, I have to see how clumsy Kageyama here will get just by knowing his boy is in the crowd watching him,“ Bokuto nodded, bringing his hands to rest on Kageyama’s shoulders so he could pull him back down before the raven snapped at them for their taunting. “Alright, lover boy, next set, let’s go. Hinata probably doesn’t like weaklings!”

Kageyama scoffed, settling back onto the bench. “I am not weak, you dick!”

“You definitely lack the stamina and motivation of the shorty at least from what I saw from the workout we had with him,” Bokuto tried to rile up the alpha, knowing just how to push his buttons.

Kageyama rolled his eyes back to glare daggers into the other alpha’s face, feeling jealousy course through him from the words. “Fuck you, asshole.”

 _Calm down, he’s just taunting you,_ Kageyama’s mind tried to reason with himself.

Nishinoya watched Kageyama bring the weighted bar up and down, trying to focus all the anger from the teasing on his workout. “I already have the perfect present for him, just you wait, Kageyama.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at that, already suspecting what the omega had up his sleeve. Asahi had already apologized for whatever future mishaps Nishinoya pulled now that Hinata was in the picture. But, he wouldn’t complain for the moment because he knew that Nishinoya was someone in his corner in the situation. It was already a tough deal with Hinata being married, out of things, Kageyama would’ve never imagined that would’ve been his luck. Nonetheless, all it meant was that he had to try harder and demonstrate to Hinata that he was everything the omega could want and need in life. They were mates after all even if they were just friends for the moment.

 _Just like volleyball, you’re basically in high school again trying to work your way up to playing professionally,_ Kageyama reminded himself.

“But,” Noya pointed his finger at Kageyama, “make sure you ask Hinata in a way that he can’t refuse, because only then will he come. No doubt he’s doing something awesome back home with his friends and family, so don’t slack off, you hear me!”

Kageyama scoffed, trying to focus his attention on the iron bar he was trying to push up again, “of course, I hear you, idiot. You’re screaming right beside my ear!”

* * *

Kageyama parked on the street in front of the hair salon before walking towards the entrance. He gave the rental car one last glance before he hit the lock button on his keys. The salon was located downtown in a city he didn’t visit as often as he should, which apparently, was a big issue he had.

He knew his sister had been expecting him half an hour ago but he’d gotten tied up with his agent. She’d made a big fuss about him coming to see her after he finished meeting with his agent, no matter how long it took him. It wasn’t often that he had a moment of free time to come down and visit Miwa, but he tried, or at least that’s what he told himself to make himself feel better and save himself from her wrath.

His sister, Miwa, was a few years older than him and she was a cosmetologist in another city. She had moved there after finishing school and getting married. She had always been more adventurous than him and had never been afraid to take a risk when it came to anything. He looked up to her a lot in that sense. The only thing he’d ever gone after with full force had been volleyball and now, _Hinata._

They’d been close as children but once his sister had gotten married, things had taken a turn downhill in their relationship. It wasn’t that Kageyama hated Wakatoshi Ushijima, but he didn’t love the guy either. His sister had met him when she was in college and they’d gotten married a few years after. Growing up, Kageyama and Miwa’s father had absent for most of their life and his sister’s husband had felt the need to be the father figure the alpha needed. It had always been a point of contention between Kageyama and Wakatoshi. He didn’t appreciate the advice or scolding the older alpha often gave him as a teenager. When his sister had started dating Wakatoshi, Kageyama had been in high school and at an age where the older alpha had felt like he needed his words of wisdom the most. They’d constantly budded heads and eventually, it had caused a rift in his relationship with Miwa. His sister and mother had always encouraged him to be more open with Wakatoshi, but Kageyama had always been against the idea entirely.

Wakatoshi was blunt and honest when Kageyama didn’t need him to be. The older alpha had constantly been up his ass about his grades and volleyball when he’d been in university as well, which only pushed them further apart. He tried to be civil around him during holidays and when he visited Miwa, but as time passed, he began to restrain from going to those events. 

He tried his best to stay in contact with his sister and tried to keep her in the loop when it came to his volleyball career but he knew he didn’t do the best job. He felt guilty that they weren’t as close anymore but at the same time, it wasn’t like he’d gone and married an asshole like Wakatoshi. Still, he knew how much his sister missed him. She was always the first one to comment on the team’s social media accounts when they posted about him. He knew he was awful at communicating but he always at least tried when it came to her. She had always understood him, from his attitude to the way he constantly frowned when he'd been a child. She had always been there for him growing up and those were now times that Kageyama looked back on with fondness. But now, he only made the effort to see her when she was at work or one of his games. He wouldn’t go to her house, not if the older alpha was around to parent him about everything wrong he did in life. He knew it was childish, being twenty-seven and arguing with a thirty-four-year-old man but he didn’t care. If Miwa wanted to see him, she could see him _without_ Wakatoshi.

He was here for more than a much needed visit, though. He was here to tell her about Hinata and possibly get his head cut off for withholding the information.

It wasn’t his mother that he was afraid of Hinata to meet, eventually, he hoped one day. It was Miwa.

Still, he was in happy spirits even with the thoughts of his past arguments with Wakatoshi in his mind. Tadashi had passed him Hinata’s phone number after the omega had left. Now, they could text and call without having to go onto social media. Kageyama counted that as a step forward in the right direction. 

He opened the door and stepped into the salon, instantly being greeted by the cheery receptionist at the front desk.

“Miwa, _Tobio_ is here!” The receptionist called out, turning around to where the hairstylists’ stations were set up.

Kageyama could hear his sister’s footsteps coming towards him at full force. She’d always been an impatient person, especially when it came to him.

Miwa was a few inches shorter than him. She had the same black hair and blue eyes as her brother. Her black hair was shorter than the last time Kageyama had seen her. It was now at her chin and her bangs were no longer across her face. It reminded him just how long it’d been since the last time they’d spent time together.

“ _Tobio!_ ” She screeched, coming over to embrace him in a hug. “Look at your hair, you look shaggy and homeless. No, no, no! Come over here and let me fix you, right now. I can't believe they let you do sports interviews and photoshoots looking like that!”

Kageyama scoffed but let himself be guided towards her work station. He knew better than to argue with her. She knew him better than he knew himself. He offered an awkward wave at the other hairstylists that were currently with other clients but still greeted him with interested smiles once he came into view.

He plopped down in her styling chair and watched her put the cape gown over him in a few quick movements.

“ _Tsk_ , Miwa, you’re choking me,” he complained at how tight she had clipped it around his neck.

“Hush, you overgrown baby and let me do my job,” she dismissed his whines, going over to pick up the water squinter to wet his hair before she began to cut it.

“I’ve missed you, idiot. Why haven’t you called me lately? I saw your name flash on my phone today and I swore I was losing my mind,” she asked him, beginning to wet his hair and tousling it with her fingers.

“Just volleyball, the usual,” he replied, mulling the inside of his cheek at what he was about to tell her. “And I sort of met my omega the other day, so, there’s that too.”

His sister’s hands froze in his hair and she twisted the chair around so they were facing each other. She gave me a blank stare before she squirted water in his face.

“Miwa, idiot, _stop_ ,” he snapped, not understanding why she was squirting him with cold water.

“Not funny, Tobio. First, you don’t come by for months and then you try and pull your lame jokes on me,” she scoffed, aiming the bottle at his face once more for good measure.

Kageyama scrunched his face that was now dripping wet, shaking his head. “I’m being serious, Miwa!”

Miwa put the bottle down and threw her hands in the air before she turned to glare at him. “And you didn’t think to tell me, you twit! Something that huge! I enjoy knowing what’s happening in your life, believe it not. Wakatoshi and I both worry about you.”

Kageyama shrugged one of his shoulders under the cape gown. “I wanted to tell you in person, Miwa. It’s sort of complicated and I didn’t think you’d get it over the phone or from a damn text. Also, I’m pretty sure he’s the last person on the damn planet I’d tell anything to, _tsk_.”

His sister huffed, shaking her head. “Stop, you know I hate when you talk about him like that. He cares about you, Tobio, he’s always asking me how you’re doing, you know.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he does. Probably already planning some lecture for the holidays.”

“Yeah, little brother, what would you know about those? I’m sure that if you skip one more, mom is going to drive to your apartment and drag you to her house herself.”

Kageyama frowned, “whatever.”

Miwa sighed, not wanting to start another argument with her brother about her husband. She knew better. Those never led to anything positive between them. “So, don’t get all shy on me now, tell me about your mate.”

“Do you remember a few weeks ago when I got injured? When you and mom threatened to drive up and almost gave my roommate’s fiancé a heart attack from all your phone calls.”

Miwa nodded, crossing her arms and waited for her brother to continue.

“Well, I got sent to the emergency room, for no reason, because I was _fine_ , just like I told all of you,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes when his sister’s hand lightly smacked the back of his head at his words.

“So, I got there, right? And I was being _difficult_ , according to the staff, and they had to swap nurses out. Then, the new one came in and I just knew that was him. All my senses zeroed in on him and his smell, it was like pulling him towards him with so much pressure, it felt like I couldn’t breathe. It felt like my ears had popped when I recognized him,” Kageyama explained, watching his sister’s eyebrows furrow together.

“How is this complicated, idiot? It’s only natural to eventually meet him, you can scent,” Miwa probed, not understanding how any of this was too much to send a text over.

Kageyama looked up at the ceiling, “ _tsk_ , well he’s married, Miwa. That’s why it’s so damn complicated.”

Miwa’s jaw dropped as she took a step back, not believing what her brother was telling her.

“Now you see why I wanted to tell you in person, idiot?” Kageyama snorted, blowing air from his mouth towards his wet bangs to get them to unstick from his forehead.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Miwa put her hand up stop him from talking. “What do you mean he’s married? Why is he married? This doesn’t make any sense if you guys are mates.”

Kageyama scowled, “how am I supposed to know! He told me that he thought we would never meet so he moved on, I guess? He’s kind of a dumbass if I’m being honest.”

“So, what happens now between the two of you? It’s not like you guys can just forget about each other. I can’t believe you’re dropping all of this on me in one go.”

“I’m not sure. I told him that just because he’s married doesn’t mean that’s going to stop me. He’s my omega, _rightfully_ mine.”

Miwa picked up the water and squirted him again. “ _Bad_ Tobio! Don’t turn into some home-wrecker, now or I’m going to tell mom _and_ Wakatoshi. Don’t be stupid, marriage is something serious. I get why it’s a bummer but still, come on. I know you’re not that big of an asshole.”

Kageyama huffed, bringing his hands up with the gown to dry his face off. “Would you stop that! What else am I supposed to do, Miwa? He’s my omega and I’m not just going to throw my hands up because someone else got to him before I did? That’s stupid, I am not some kind of quitter. Also, _uh **,**_ if you go and babble to that asshole I’ll never tell you anything ever again.”

“Okay, relax, I’m not going to say anything until you tell them yourself. I understand that this is something personal, don’t worry. So what’s your plan then, control tower?” She teased, knowing how much he hated it when she reminded him of his words from high school volleyball.

Kageyama thought about it for a moment before he answered. “I’m not exactly sure, but I know that the feelings aren’t one-sided. He feels the bond just as much I do and with time, it’s only going to get stronger with time.”

“How do you know that?” Miwa began to ask but backtracked once she saw the frown on her brother’s face. “Alright, alright, not that I would know anything about that, jeez.”

His sister had been born a beta without the ability to scent so she wasn’t familiar with scenting, not that she’d ever cared too much about it. Her husband, Wakatoshi was one of the few alphas born without scenting as well, so their relationship had been a natural one. Kageyama knew they wouldn’t understand him in that sense and he was almost glad. He didn’t need both of them breathing down his neck with their advice and lectures. He got enough of those from Tsukishima and Ukai on the daily.

“Because, every time we touch, the sensation that runs through me is like every time I toss a good set in the heat of the moment in a game. It feels like I’m invincible,” Kageyama smirked, trying to fight off the smile that was tugging on his lips, not wanting Miwa to see his reaction.

Miwa shifted her weight from one leg to another, thinking about what he’d just said and taking in the rare look of vulnerability on his face. “Have you two even spent time together, apart from your trip to the emergency room? How do you know this is something _serious_? I’m just curious, I mean all I know is from what I’ve seen in shows and movies.”

“ _Tsk_ , yes! I’ve seen him a few times since then and it’s been amazing each time. Also, uh, it’s ten times better than the movies and shows,” Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms under the cape gown like a misunderstood child.

“Well, it’s not like you’re known for your patience,” Miwa laughed, picking up her scissors and comb again, coming over to his hair.

Kageyama ignored her remark and let her hands lean him forward as she began to cut his hair. “We’re friends right now, it’s not something I’m super happy about, but it’s better than nothing. His birthday is soon and I’m trying to plan something for us to do.”

“Do you have something in mind? You know, your big sister is here if you need any tips.”

“What would you even know about romance? I don’t think Wakatoshi even knows what means.”

That earned his hair a tug.

“I can still give you advice and we have fun all the time, asshole,” Miwa pointed out.

“Well, he said he likes adventure, so I’m planning something related to that,” he told her, happy he was leaning forward so she couldn’t see the blush on his face.

“Oh, look at you, little brother,” she chuckled, lifting his head to trim his bangs.

Kageyama huffed, looking up at her, “I’m more than capable of doing something like that.”

“So, how does this all work with him being married? I’m being serious, you need to be careful and not push him.”

“I am being patient! It’s kinda hard to maneuver because he has to talk to his husband about going to visit me, which fucking sucks if I’m being honest. But, I have to take any opportunity he gives me to get close to him,” he sighed, looking forward at his reflection in the mirror that was on his sister’s station.

“So, you’ve actually spent one on one time with him then? Like you know there’s actual chemistry between the two of you other than just the bond?”

Kageyama wrinkled his nose when falling strands of hair tickled it. “Somewhat, it’s kind of hard. My friends really like him and they make me share.”

Miwa laughed at that. “Oh, I know just how much you hate sharing, I remember. But, didn’t you say you met him in the city where you got injured in that one game? That’s not too far from here! Why don’t you take a trip up to see him after this? Even if it’s just to grab dinner or something _as friends_ , Tobio.”

Kageyama thought about it for a few seconds before letting out a breath. “I want to see him, I really want to see him but I don’t know if he’s willing to do that just out of the blue. I haven’t asked him to do something like that just yet. And fuck you, I know how to be friends with someone, Miwa.”

“Well, just ask him, idiot. You just said yourself that you miss him and he probably misses you just as much. If this bond thing is anything like I’ve seen in movies, he’s probably thinking about you all the time. But be careful, I’m serious, he’s married.”

“I mean, fuck it, why not. I want to see him and I haven’t even asked him to come to watch the playoffs game yet. He has this tendency to dance around the questions I ask him sometimes and he knows I hate that.”

Miwa rolled her yes, “just ask him in person when you see him later. It’s harder to say no in person, not that I think you should pressure him. But, if all he gives you is small moments like that, you have to grab onto them and get to know him.”

Kageyama sighed with aggravation, looking down towards the ground where the hair Miwa was cutting was falling. "I just want to be with him _so_ badly, Miwa."

His sister gave him a longing look, feeling conflicted with comforting her brother but also trying to see both sides of the situation. 

* * *

Hinata looked out at the window in the laundry room as he finished putting in a new load of clothes into the washer. He was trying to get most of the daily chores done on his day off before his next shift. He’d been planning to go on a run before it got too late so he was rushing. He hated those long work weeks, where his days off fell in between shifts. It made the week seem longer and more draining. Oikawa was also working more this week and Hinata knew that meant most of the chores fell on him for the time being. But, he didn’t mind too much. He enjoyed having the house to himself so he could relax before work. He didn’t mind when Oikawa was home with him on the omega’s days off, but sometimes it was hard to keep himself quiet when Oikawa had things to work on from home. It was tough sometimes to sit still and he knew even Oikawa’s patience had a limit.

He was folding some of the freshly dried bath towels when his phone buzzed.

_Kageyama: hi_

_Kageyama: what are u doing_

_Kageyama: like right now in this moment_

_Kageyama: I know you’re not at work so like spill it_

Hinata let out a chuckle when he read his screen, swiping his finger across it to unlock his phone. 

_Hinata: laundry_ (◡‿◡)

_Kageyama: lame_

_Kageyama: meet me somewhere for a bit? Ditch the laundry_

_Hinata: what??????? Are u crazy? I don’t even know where u are and it’s Wednesday afternoon_

_Kageyama: I had business near your city, so I took a detour afterward and I’m almost there_

_Hinata: what!!! You are crazy bakageyama!_ (o_O)

 _Kageyama: come on little omega_

_Kageyama: I miss you_

_Kageyama: I know you miss me too_

_Kageyama: I really want to see you, even if it's just for a little bit before I have to go_

_Hinata: I was about to go on a run at the park_

_Hinata: wanna come with???_

_Kageyama: send me the details, ill be there!!_ ( •̀ ᴗ •́ )

Hinata placed his phone down on top of the dryer and hugged the warm towel to himself, hoping it would absorb his stupidity.

What was he thinking?

Of course, he missed Kageyama but this seemed so spontaneous. He wasn’t even sure if this was a good idea and he’d already agreed to go meet him. He knew it was natural to feel this way but it still didn’t help ease the guilt that flowed through him.

He knew he had time before Oikawa got home. Even if he didn’t go, he’d only be sitting at home by himself before dinner. He didn’t want to think too much about Kageyama, especially not around his husband but it seemed like his mind overpowered him sometimes. He didn’t intentionally think about how Kageyama had grabbed him to show him how to receive the volleyball or how he’d wrapped his arms around him so he wouldn’t drown.

He shook his head and walked out of the laundry room towards his closet to change. He had to stop thinking like that, no matter how much he dreamed of it or wanted it to happen again. He had to stop.

 _Bad thoughts no,_ he scolded himself.

* * *

_**Mariposa by Peach Tree Rascals** _

Hinata found himself at the local park he went running at half an hour later. He didn’t feel extremely guilty since he _had_ planned on coming to the park after finishing the laundry and he didn’t except Oikawa until late that night. He didn’t enjoy how split the situation made him feel. It was as if he was trying to upkeep two different aspects of his life at the same time.

He got out of his car and retied his running shoes for the third time to help calm his nerves. He shouldn’t be nervous, it wasn’t like he hadn’t met the alpha before. He looked around in the parking lot that led into the park for any signs of Kageyama but he didn’t see him yet. He assumed Kageyama would be driving the jeep he’d had when Hinata went to visit. This should be fun because it wasn’t every day someone joined in on his run. Not enough begging could get Oikawa active on his day off much less Kenma.

He took the opportunity to put his keys into the little pocket on his running shorts as he walked over to sit at one of the picnic tables as he waited. He pulled his phone out for a moment to try and concentrate his attention on something other than his anxiety. His inner self was almost seething at the thought of seeing Kageyama again so soon. The feelings were still new and he was trying his best to learn how to maneuver them.

After a few minutes, he saw a car pull in and Kageyama step out of the driver’s side.

“Kageyama, I was looking for your car,” Hinata called out, getting the alpha’s attention to let him know where he was sitting.

Kageyama was wearing workout clothes and had what looked like a fresh hair cut.

The alpha looked extremely _attractive_ and Hinata couldn’t tear his eyes away from him no matter how hard he tried. The thick smell of Kageyama’s scent began to linger in the air around Hinata and it all but threatened to suffocate him the closer the alpha got.

“This is a rental car, idiot, that’s why you didn’t recognize it. I went to see my sister after my meeting today, she lives about an hour away from here so I rented this car,” Kageyama explained, walking over to the picnic table Hinata was sitting at with quick strides.

Kageyama’s face looked serious as usual, but his eyes were full of yearning as he took in Hinata in his dry fit long sleeve shirt and shorts. Hinata was all sweet smiles as Kageyama came up to him.

The alpha felt his heart beat faster just at the sight, almost bursting out of his chest. The sweet smell of Hinata filled his mind and he sensed all the earlier stress from his and Miwa’s conversations about Wakatoshi leave him. Hinata always seemed so bright and inviting, drawing Kageyama in so close it threatened to burn him. 

“Your hair!” Hinata motioned towards it once Kageyama was close enough.

“Oh, yeah, my sister is a cosmetologist and she fixed it. She said I looked shaggy,” the alpha snickered, sitting down across from Hinata.

“ _Gwah_ , you have a sister? You didn’t tell me that!” Hinata huffed, leaning his head on his crossed arms as he rested them on the table to look up at the alpha.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows at the omega, feeling the warm sensation course through him at being so close to him after missing him for a few days. He wanted to reach a hand out to grab Hinata’s, just to have the reassurance that he was actually there. “Well, you didn’t ask me, idiot.”

“Is she younger than you? Remember, I told you about my little sister?” Hinata asked, suddenly very interested in hearing about the alpha’s family.

“Of course, I remember. No, she’s a few years older than me, but she’s nice,” Kageyama told him, spraying his fingers out on the table as he unconsciously began to do his motion of finger pushups.

Hinata looked at the alpha’s hands with furrowed eyebrows but didn’t comment. “Well, she was right about your hair it looks nice.” 

“I told her about you actually and she’s looking forward to meeting you, hopefully soon,” the alpha shrugged, satisfaction coursing through him as he took in Hinata’s eagerness to know more about him.

Hinata bit the inside of his cheek at what Kageyama propositioned, not knowing what to say about that at the moment. The idea of meeting the alpha’s family made it seem all more real, but Hinata could argue that the alpha in front of him was proof enough. Doing something like that made it seem like they were inching closer and closer towards the uncharted territory he feared and further away from their agreement of friendship. Something that he had sworn up and down to Oikawa that they could manage.

“What are you doing with your hands? It looks like you’re being possessed,” the omega chuckled, trying to copy the motion with his own hands but finding it uncomfortable on the hardwood of the table.

Kageyama glanced down at his hands before he replied. “Oh, this? It’s a habit I’ve had since I started playing volleyball way back when. It’s finger pushups so they get stronger and they can grip the ball better. I try to do them daily and I guess, my hands just do it out of muscle memory now when I’m just lounging.”

Hinata nodded as he listened, eyeing Kageyama’s fingers with new interest. “Can I feel them? Um, your fingertips.”

Kageyama all but shot his hands across the table at Hinata as soon as the words left his mouth.

The omega took one of Kageyama’s hands into both of his, running his fingers along the fingertips. “Your hands are so calloused!”

Hinata’s hands felt soft and almost dainty as they ran thin fingers over Kageyama’s hands. The alpha found it amusing in a way how much shorter and small Hinata was and how much it pleased him. But, he’d now learned that whatever the omega lacked in size, he made up for with his personality.

Kageyama let out a rare chuckle at Hinata’s surprise to the texture of his hands. “Yeah, volleyball does that to you.”

Hinata instantly stood up with a new look of determination on his face, “come on, let’s go!”

He didn’t want to continue their previous conversation about meeting family members, at least for the moment.

Kageyama gave him a funny look before he followed after the omega that was rushing towards the entrance at full speed like some kind of lunatic. The park was big. It’s running trail was woodsy and open. Towards the entrance, there was a playground for children and a spot for grilling. It was a regular spot that Hinata came when he felt like blowing off steam whenever he had time to get away.

“I’ve missed you these past few days,” Kageyama confessed, catching up to where Hinata was now walking on the trail.

Hinata turned around to face him, feeling his face flare at Kageyama’s words. He didn’t want to feed into that. No matter how much he’d missed the alpha. He could not admit that. “ _Yeah_? I had a lot of fun visiting you. I can’t wait to do that again and see everyone.”

 _I can read your face so easily, stop pretending you didn’t miss me the way I missed you,_ Kageyama thought, watching the way Hinata tried to sway around his words.

“They all really liked you, even Tsukishima.”

Hinata snickered, as he spread his legs out and leaned his torso down towards the left side to touch his hands to his left ankle, “really? Even him?”

Kageyama followed his movements and reached his hand back to stretch his leg as he bent his knee back. “You usually do this by yourself?”

Hinata switched sides and nodded. “Yeah, most of the time unless I can convince my sister every now and then. Oikawa isn’t a huge fan of running and my friend Kenma would rather die, I think.”

Kageyama switched legs and watched Hinata continue to stretch. He looked extremely concentrated on his actions and the alpha couldn’t help the desire that began to build in him. Hinata was so damn attractive and he couldn’t help but glance as the omega demonstrated his flexibility.

 _Damn him,_ Kageyama cursed in his thoughts, trying to remember what Miwa had said about not jumping the gun on the situation.

“So, your birthday is soon,” Kageyama wanted to cut straight to the point. He knew that if he asked Hinata in person, the omega would have a harder time giving him an excuse. Maybe it was a little mean, but Kageyama didn’t think Hinata was that fragile. He could handle the alpha’s bluntness. Miwa had agreed that if they were destined, the universe would’ve known better than to give Kageyama someone who’d crack under the force of the alpha.

Hinata nodded, not following where Kageyama was going with that.

“I was thinking, you should come up so we also get the chance to celebrate you. It’s only fair that we get to steal you away for some fun,” Kageyama pointed out. “My team has the playoffs game next week and I want you to come. Everyone is going to be there and a few other people that really want to meet you. They all really want you to go, especially me, little omega.”

 _Oh, he’s trying to catch me off guard this time,_ Hinata thought, trying to think of a reply to give himself more time.

“ _Gwah_ , yeah? I mean, that does sound fun. I’ve never been to a real volleyball game, so I would like to go. I want to watch you play in a real game. It might have to wait a few days after my birthday, though because of work and stuff.”

Kageyama nodded, “of course. The game isn’t until next Friday so you should have enough time to get everything together. I’m expecting you to come, idiot.”

Hinata nodded, awkwardly pulling his phone out to check what shifts he had next week before he let the alpha know the real reason he had to wait was. “Friday looks good, but I’ll have to talk with Oikawa, and then I’ll let you know if that’s okay?”

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek to keep what he really wanted to say inside his mouth. He didn’t need Hinata to be upset with him. So, he nodded and swallowed the fair share of words he had about Oikawa. He also didn’t need to lose his cool and have Miwa send Wakatoshi after him. That was the _last_ thing he needed at the moment.

 _Play nice_ , Kageyama reminded himself.

“Bokuto really wants you to meet his omega. He told me the other day when I saw him at the gym,” Kageyama tried to take his mind off of Hinata’s marriage, not wanting the omega to sense his annoyance.

Hinata’s eyes widened, “ _gwah,_ are you serious? Well, now I have to go and meet them. Bokuto is so awesome so I can only imagine what his partner’s like, probably even more awesome.”

Kageyama snickered at Hinata’s enthusiasm. “Akaashi is definitely something compared to Boktuo, you’ll see.”

They began to jog, keeping a steady pace side by side. Kageyama was intentionally going slow so that Hinata could keep up with him, not that he’d ever let the omega know. Hinata was extremely happy with himself every few seconds when he pulled a couple of inches ahead of Kageyama, looking very pleased.

“Don’t you go easy on me, _Kageyama,”_ Hinata accused, noticing the alpha’s pace slow after a few minutes.

Kageyama huffed, catching up to the omega in an instant and looking down at him with a taunting expression, “ _me_? Go easy on you, in your dreams, little omega.”

“ _Gwah_ , I’m so much faster than you anyway,” Hinata taunted his alpha, stretching his arms above his head to help release the muscles as he stopped jogging.

“ _Tsk,_ are you now, little omega?” Kageyama bit back, his eyes coming alive at the challenge to chase his omega.

Hinata nodded, feeling his face burn from how Kageyama was staring at him but not finding it within himself to back down from teasing him. The look in the alpha’s eyes was a new one that Hinata had never seen on anyone, not even Oikawa in their most intimate moments. It was a look that clawed its way down Hinata’s spine in the most seductive way.

 _My alpha_ , Hinata’s mind roared, his breath hitching at the thought.

Kageyama was behind him in a second, his hands coming to rest on Hinata’s shoulders with a bit of pressure so the action captured the omega’s full attention. Hinata could feel his breathing increase from the touch, making his limbs lock into place and he wanted to do nothing more than please his alpha at that moment. His inner omega was screaming on the inside, trying to let instinct take over and letting him know what was about to happen. As much as he wanted to stop, his instincts wouldn’t let him. He sensed his primal instincts coming to the surface and all but take over him. 

“If you’re so fast, then _run_ before I catch you,” Kageyama leaned down to whisper in Hinata’s ear, letting his hot breath fan over the back of omega’s neck, watching with amusement as the hairs stood up.

Hinata felt himself let out a noise that was between a whine and a gasp and his eyes close from the proximity of Kageyama. He was trying to keep a clear mind but with the alpha behind it, it was challenging. But, suddenly, the words reached his brain and he was off on the trail without a second thought.

It was the fun of the _chase_ , letting his alpha run after him with starving eyes and the excitement flooding through both of them. He felt his feet hitting the ground with incentive, letting them put distance between him and Kageyama who had given him a few seconds head start. It was the game of chase that mated pairs had found themselves playing since the beginning. It was primal and it let their second genders come to the surface and take over, helping their bond grow.

Hinata looked back, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama as he watched the alpha break out into a run after him. For a moment, the thought of beating the alpha crawled into his mind.

But, the alpha was a professional athlete and he was gaining on the omega with quick strides. 

Hinata felt his head spinning at the thought of being caught and he could hear soft giggles leave his lips as he pushed himself to go faster. This was _exciting_ , it felt natural, and he didn’t want it to stop. This was something new he’d never experienced before and he loved it. He didn’t want Kageyama to catch him just yet, but the footsteps behind him were getting louder. His heartbeat was hammering in his chest from running and the delight. 

He felt his world begin to shift when hands grabbed at his sides, sending them both tumbling into the grass off the trail. Kageyama landed on his back with a _thump_ and he wrapped his arms around Hinata who slumped against his chest ungracefully.

“Caught you,” Kageyama genuinely _grinned_ , looking up at Hinata who was panting on top of him with wide eyes.

* * *

Hinata picked Kenma up since they were both on the schedule that night. They hadn’t gotten a moment to talk since he’d come back from visiting Kageyama and he knew that his friend had more than enough questions.

The other omega got into his car with a questioning expression on his face, letting Hinata know he had questions.

“So, how was your trip? Tell me everything,” Kenma asked as soon as he got into the car, putting his seatbelt on.

Hinata looked out the side view mirror as he pulled his car back onto the road. “It was fun, I went to the beach and I got to play volleyball.”

“You don’t even know how to play volleyball! Tell me, come on.”

“Well, I do now, sort of.” 

"You're such a liar." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes, you are!" 

"No, I'm not!" 

"Are too." 

"Am not!" 

Kenma huffed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Oh yeah, and who showed you exactly?”

“You know who, don’t tease me!” Hinata whined, trying to weave through the remaining rush hour traffic. 

“So, tell me about _him_ , come on. I’m nosey,” Kenma reminded him.

Hinata sighed, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. “I don’t know, does it make me a bad person if I say I enjoyed going? Being around him and spending time with him?”

“Of course, you’re going to enjoy being with him, he’s your alpha, stupid,” Kenma tried to comfort him, reaching a fist over to gently bump his shoulder in reassurance.

“Then why do I feel so crappy, Kenma? I’m married, I shouldn’t feel like that around someone else. It’s not like I went out of my way to find him, not that I didn’t want to find him, but this is so hard!”

Kenma shrugged. “I understand that, but he’s your soulmate, it’s a whole new game. I can’t imagine being around Kuroo and not actually _being_ with him, that would just be weird.”

Hinata pouted, stopping at a red light and looking over at his friend for a moment. “That doesn’t help me feel better, Kenma. You’re supposed to comfort me in my time of need.”

“That’s what you get for leaving me for a few days. Go find Suga if you want comfort,” Kenma teased, giving Hinata a little grin. “I know, I’m sorry, you’re right. I mean, I don’t know, Shouyou. I really like Oikawa, but I also get that this new guy’s your mate. I see both perspectives of this mess.”

“I just hate that I feel this way. It doesn’t seem fair to Oikawa or Kageyama and I'm just caught in the middle.”

“I get that. It can’t be easy to be pulled in two directions, but Oikawa is being really understanding about everything. He’s also learning along the way, just like you are.”

Hinata blew a breath out of his lips between clutched teeth. “So, actually, speaking of Kageyama, I have something to ask you.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Kenma asked, not glancing up from his phone.

“So, next week on Friday, we’re both off and I was wondering if you would come with me to watch one of Kageyama’s games with some of his friends? Come on, please, I really want you to come,” he began to whimper, knowing how much it annoyed his friend when he did that.

Kenma scoffed, getting caught off guard with the request, “what?”

“Come on, they all invited me and I want you to go and meet them, besides, Bokuto will be there. You know him, right? He’s so cool,” Hinata tried encouraged, remembering how much he'd liked the black and white haired alpha. 

Kenma puffed his cheeks out as he thought about it, not knowing if he should go or even wanted to go. “You already went once by yourself, why do you want me to go this time? I hate socializing, Sho. And Bokuto is annoying.”

“ _Because_ ,” Hinata groaned, taking a turn towards the hospital's parking garage, “you’re my best friend and I want you to go with me. That way you can meet everyone, please.”

“Does this really mean that much to you?”

Hinata nodded, “yes! Consider this your birthday gift to me. It also makes me feel better about going again, almost like you’re there to ground me.”

Kenma didn’t say anything for a moment as he thought about Hinata’s request.

“Okay, that sounded extremely cheesy, but still, please?” Hinata backtracked, pulling into the parking garage.

“Okay, okay, _fine_. I’ll talk to Kuroo about it and I’ll let you know,” Kenma caved, not wanting to disappoint his best friend and not wanting to add to his friend’s distress.

A part of Kenma was beginning to feel like he'd contributed towards Hinata’s current situation. On one hand, Kenma felt responsible because he had encouraged Hinata into accepting Oikawa’s advances knowing full well his friend was an omega who could scent. Kenma had known how that felt and understood it even better when it came to meeting your soulmate. He knew how it was to be with Kuroo and would never change that for anything in the world, no matter how annoying the alpha could be. And now, Hinata was married and his alpha was now very real in his life.

Kenma began to tap his fingers on the window of the passenger seat, trying to calm his thoughts. What could he say to comfort his friend? He couldn’t even imagine the stress of having to maintain two relationships that pulled you in separate directions all at once. He admired how well Hinata was handling the stress because he knew he’d crack under the pressure.

How could Kenma ever even encourage him to forget about Kageyama when he knew himself he could _never_ forget about Kuroo. But, at the same time, he couldn’t imagine Oikawa not being with Hinata. The beta loved his friend so much. He remembered the beta’s sneaky phone call to him and Kuroo about organizing Hinata’s birthday dinner and how he was planning everything without the omega knowing. Oikawa adored Hinata and Kenma knew very well that the beta wasn’t just going to go away because Kageyama was now in the picture. This was too much for him to think about.

When he and Kuroo had talked about what was happening in Hinata’s life, they both felt very uneasy about being caught in the middle because they felt guilty. They understood exactly the feelings Hinata was experiencing when it came to Kageyama but they were also good friends with Oikawa. They knew Oikawa, they liked him, and they spent time with him during holidays and birthdays. No matter how they looked at Hinata's situation, there was no easy solution. 

“You’re the best, Kenma,” Hinata smiled over at him once he pulled the car into a parking spot.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday scenes coming soon, yay! So excited. Also, the lyric title from the song for the chapter's name is sort of a pun lol. Also, please excuse any grammar errors, I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter up tonight!


	10. *I'll Get You Out On The Floor, Shimmering Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am so excited for you all to read this one and the next one before shit really hits the fan :-) Also, the chapter song for this one is the one that is playing during the last scene. It's such a lovey song and I couldn't wait to use it! Also, thank you SO much for all the sweet comments, reads, and kudos! It is all very appreciated and taken into account. You all are so awesome and extremely sweet. I love all your feedback, thank you again!
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

Oikawa’s hands gently began to rouse Hinata from sleep. Hinata was buried under the blankets and pillows in the center of their bed, laying on his stomach as he snuggled into the soft materials. He made for an endearing sight, soft and adorable as he slept with quiet sounds leaving his lips and wearing a hideous oversized shirt from an old event Oikawa had once attended way back when. 

On a normal day, Oikawa would let him sleep in and maybe even slide back into bed beside him and run his hands through the familiar orange hair while he mindlessly scrolled on his phone. But, today was special for the omega. He only had a limited amount of time before Natsu would be at their house to pick Hinata up for their surprise brunch date. Oikawa had already made Hinata’s special birthday breakfast downstairs and all that was left to do was shake the omega awake, no matter how much he’d rather let him sleep.

“Hey,” he whispered into Hinata’s ear as one of his hands slid under the covers and up the omega’s side to create a tickling sensation on the warm skin. “Wake up, baby.”

Hinata began to protest with a soft groan, one of his hands reaching back to try and shove the beta back in a weak attempt to remain undisturbed.

Oikawa leaned further, gently placing his lips to Hinata’s wild hair. “Happy birthday.”

That got Hinata’s attention and within a second, he was turning to face Oikawa. His hands came up to rub the sleep from his eyes as he began to wake up. “I think it’s an unspoken rule that people get to sleep _in_ on their birthday.”

Oikawa hummed, leaning down to press their foreheads together as he furrowed his eyebrows together. “I wasn’t aware of such a tradition but I think someone’s birthday breakfast getting cold definitely outweighs it, wouldn’t you think?”

Hinata grumbled and brought himself closer to snuggle against the beta. “Well, maybe, but still!”

“Oh? You’re awfully grumpy for someone who’s supposed to be celebrating, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa teased, wrapping his arms around the warm body.

Oikawa squeezed him before he brought one hand to cup Hinata’s cheek and lean his head back a bit. The beta smiled as he bent down to pepper kisses on Hinata’s temple.

“If it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I receive _real_ kisses?” Hinata scoffed, wrinkling his nose in protest to Oikawa’s actions.

“Not,” Oikawa poked his nose with his index finger, “with that morning breath of yours.”

Hinata huffed and pressed his face against Oikawa’s chest before impatience washed over him. He pulled away from the beta only to swing his leg over his lap a second later, catching his husband fully off guard. He placed his hands against Oikawa’s chest and playfully shoved him back against the pillows with a mischievous look on his face.

“What are you doing, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he took in his husband’s annoyance and impatience at being denied a morning kiss.

Hinata bit down on the corner of his bottom lip before bringing his tongue out to lick at his lips. “Shush, it’s my birthday, isn’t that what you said?” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, snaking his hands up Hinata’s sides under his shirt to run up and down as he tried to steady his impatient husband.

Hinata wasted no time, already knowing what he wanted the second he opened his eyes. He always felt horny in the morning and sometimes it was hard coaxing Oikawa to stay in bed for a few minutes more when he wanted to fool around before their day began. He reached down and began to tug Oikawa’s shirt up with irked fingers, crumpling it near his chest. He let his fingers press against his husband’s chest, trailing down his abdomen towards his groin with feather-light touches as he made his way down.

“Shouyou,” Oikawa bit at him, trying to suppress a groan from Hinata’s touch on his stomach.

Hinata ignored him and instead rolled his hips repeatedly from where he was sitting in Oikawa’s lap, causing Oikawa to take a deep breath.

Hinata shifted forward, burying his face in Oikawa’s neck, letting his mouth gently suck and bite at the skin there. He let his hands slip past the pajama bottoms and boxers the beta was wearing, letting his fingers reach down enough to grip his husband’s cock that was only half-hard and give it a hearty squeeze.

“ _Oh_!” Oikawa rasped, closing his eyes and leaning back on the pillows as he let Hinata get to work.

“You like it,” Hinata unabashedly admitted, running his thumb over the tip of Oikawa’s cock to spread the precum that was already leaking all over him before he wrapped his hand fully around him and began to pump.

Oikawa basked in the feeling, opening his eyes to look down at Hinata. “It’s your birthday, shouldn’t I be doing this to you?”

Hinata reached up to catch Oikawa in an unexpected kiss before the beta could protest against morning breath again. If Hinata was being honest, his breath wasn’t that bad and he thought that his husband was just being dramatic. But dammit, it was his birthday and this was what he wanted. 

The omega wanted to take advantage of the moment and pressed harder against his husband’s lips, forcing his tongue in to let himself messily lick at Oikawa’s mouth. Hinata took all that he was given and reached for, even more, nipping at Oikawa’s lips. He licked his tongue against the beta’s in a fun game of dominance he knew Oikawa would let him win after a few movements. He didn’t often get the chance to be as filthy as he desired so he wanted to go all-in, even if it was just for today. He was being sloppy, but he didn’t care as he felt their combined saliva drip onto his chin from their kiss and it set him ablaze even more.

Oikawa finally broke away and released quick pants as he tried to take in air. He couldn’t lie, whatever Hinata was doing was turning him on in the greatest way. If this was what his sweet omega wanted on his birthday, he wouldn’t deny him, even if it was just for today. He could let loose every once in a while if that’s what it took to please the omega.

As soon as they detached, Hinata ducked his head down, leaving a wet kiss on the beta’s neck before counting further down. He made his way passed Oikawa’s crumpled shirt, reaching low towards the tan skin of his abdomen and immediately attaching his lips. He pressed open mouth kisses to the skin, playfully landing bites in his wake to leave little red marks here and there. His hand began to pump Oikawa at a faster rate and other the hand reached down to fondle his balls with bedraggled movements in his attempts to push his husband further over the edge. All this over a denied morning kiss, jeez, but he felt justified and pure hormones fueled him by that point.

“You really do go from zero to a hundred, I can’t believe you just woke up a moment ago,” Oikawa all but squawked out.

Oikawa’s hands flew to the orange hair and let his fingers interlace with the locks, trying to concentrate on _anything_ besides what Hinata’s hands and mouth were doing to him at the moment.

Hinata hands suddenly come back out of Oikawa’s pants and gripped the sides of the material before shoving them down along with the boxers past the beta’s thighs. Oikawa took the liberty then of fully kicking them off and spreading his legs out more so Hinata had as much room as he needed to lay comfortably. His cock sprained free and gently bumped against Hinata’s face who moved further down until he was fully facing it with naughty eyes.

Oikawa lulled his head and tried to concentrate on breathing through his nose as Hinata’s teasing eyes met his own, almost like a warning as to what the omega was about to rain down on him.

Hinata reached a hand around the base of Oikawa’s cock, pulling it towards his lips where he let it tenderly bump against them with _innocent_ movements. He softly began to shake his head, letting his slightly parted lips move against the tip of his husband’s cock, allowing his hot breath to fan over it as he spread the precum over them. The hand that was wrapped around the base began to pump his husband again. His tongue poked out of his mouth and he started giving Oikawa’s cock soft and sloppy kitten licks up and down and over the tip, letting his saliva and precum spread all over as he worked.

“Shouyou, you’re _killing_ me,” Oikawa grunted, beginning to lose his usually well-kept composure at Hinata’s teasing and the erotic show he was being given as their eyes connected and the omega all put played up the innocent eyes and sloppy licks.

The omega softly giggled before finally opening his mouth and letting his tongue lap at the tip of Oikawa’s cock, allowing all the saliva in his mouth that had mixed with precum from his earlier licking make a disgustingly hot _mess_. He hummed as he closed his lips around it and began to bob his head so the beta could feel the vibrations. Hinata let his tongue press against the bottom of Oikawa’s cock from where it was inside his mouth as he eagerly sucked.

Oikawa tried to relax his hands in Hinata’s hair, not wanting to hurt him, never wanting to hurt him but, _fuck_ , he was making it hard to stay in control of his emotions.

Hinata let his mouth take in more and more of the beta’s cock, pressing forward until it was all in his mouth and he was bumping against the skin. He stilled for a moment and opened his eyes to blink away the tears that had formed from having Oikawa’s cock almost hit the back of his throat in his efforts to swallow him fully. He hallowed his cheeks as he sucked and lapped at the cock with his tongue while one of his hands reached under to softly squeeze and handle Oikawa’s balls.

Oikawa bit down on his bottom lip and looked towards the ceiling of the room, knowing the sight of Hinata would make him come faster than he wanted too. Hinata was being _so_ good and taking him so easily in his mouth.

“I love you, you’re such a good boy,” Oikawa moaned, slightly bucking his hips up and trying to restrain the noises that threatened to escape him when he _felt_ and heard Hinata intentionally gag around him.

Hinata took that as his initiative to begin to suck hard and dirty, just like he enjoyed. He wrapped his hands on the sides of Oikawa’s thighs as he moved, bobbing his head from the base of Oikawa to the tip before taking him into his mouth completely again. He wanted to make the beta feel good, feel _great_ , he wanted to make Oikawa aware of how he craved him. How he dreamed of the beta destroying him with rough movements.

God, Hinata couldn’t believe the anticipation that was already building inside of him and causing him to drip slick already. But, whatever it was he couldn’t help it, he was horny. He felt hard blue eyes flash in his mind and his body reacted and all but pushed him further in his movements. It made him need more, want more in whatever form it was coming, and _now_.

The omega could feel the faint thrusts that Oikawa’s hips were producing and just how much he was restraining himself from fucking into his mouth. Hinata moaned against his cock, the thought of Oikawa thrusting his hips even harder making more slick leak out of the omega and his own cock to strain in his briefs at the thought of a raw throat on his birthday.

 _I want that, I want it, so bad, please, please,_ Hinata mentally begged, letting his fingers dig into Oikawa’s thighs with how much want was building inside of him at the idea.

“Careful, careful baby,” Oikawa nasally tried to scold him, his words coming out quieter than he’d intended them as he tried not to get lost in what was currently happening.

Hinata decided to take matters into his own hands with that one, more like his mouth. He brought himself up before all but shoving his mouth down to shallow Oikawa’s cock, making it hit the back of his throat brutally with the fast movement. He gagged without delay around the beta and felt a few tears run down his cheeks.

“ _Shouyou_!” Oikawa grunted as he came, not having a moment to think before he was shooting his cum in Hinata’s mouth who looked extremely happy with himself. 

Oikawa tried to relax his breathing as he reached his hands forward and pulled Hinata up to slump him against his chest. Even if he’d just exploded, the sight Hinata greeted him with when he opened his mouth and lapped his tongue out to let the beta see the mess inside his mouth made his cock twitch in enthusiasm.

Here was his adorable husband pressed against his chest, flushed cheeks, and a tear-stained face as he let Oikawa’s cum pool in his mouth and on his tongue before making a big show of swallowing it and sticking his tongue to lick at the drops that dripped down his chin. Hinata let his lips twitch into a smile as Oikawa crushed him in a hug with both arms squeezing him. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I love you, Shouyou. You’re going to give me a heart attack one day,” the beta confessed, reaching one hand to tilt Hinata’s face up to meet his eyes.

Oikawa reached down to press kisses to the omega’s forehead, cheeks, and nose, anywhere his lips could reach. He kissed the tears away and nuzzled his face against Hinata’s cheeks, wanting all the love he felt bleed through his movements. He was so lucky to have someone like Hinata in his arms, in his life.

“I love you too,” Hinata’s raspy voice let him know, savoring all the kisses Oikawa was planting on his face like a well-deserved reward.

Oikawa smiled and reached the same hand that had been titling the omega’s face to push sweaty orange hair back. “We should get up and get you in the shower before too long.”

“ _Gwah,_ with you?” Hinata jutted his bottom lip out, trying to push his luck for some steamy shower sex.

Oikawa scoffed, not believing the omega’s sex drive but knowing full well he had to indulge the omega since it was his birthday and Hinata deserved all the special treatment.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind that the beta figured was even better than the shower sex his husband was probably after.

He turned them on their side, gently dumping Hinata onto the bed. He rolled until he was hovering over Hinata and gripped the omega’s milky thighs, sliding them over his hips with ease. He could see how hard and wet Hinata was through the slick soaked briefs he was wearing and how ready he was for whatever the beta was about to deliver.

Oikawa slid his hands from Hinata’s thighs up until they were sliding under the big shirt the omega had worn to bed, letting his greedy fingers map out every soft inch of hot skin he could reach.

It didn’t take long for Hinata’s patience to run out as he reached his own hands down and began to lift the shirt over his head in quick motions to encourage his husband to move faster.

The beta shook his head but allowed himself to indulge at the beautiful sight of his husband only wearing tight briefs now as he was sprawled out against the bed. Oikawa hands slid up his chest, running his thumbs gently over Hinata’s nipples, enjoying the feel of them under his fingers.

“Please, please, touch me,” Hinata begged, putting his own hands on Oikawa’s upper arms to pull him forward.

Oikawa let himself be pulled forward and caught Hinata into another wet kiss, letting the omega take the lead knowing how much he loved that. Hinata was ready, pulling Oikawa’s tongue into his mouth to suck, letting his hands move from the beta’s arms to his hair to deliver harsh tugs that he knew would eventually get him scolded.

Oikawa groaned into the kiss, reaching a hand down to grip at Hinata’s thigh as the omega wrapped tight legs around his waist to cage him in. He began to grind against Hinata, enjoying the whines and pants that fell from the omega’s lips as he silently begged for more. Every time Oikawa pushed his hips forward, Hinata tightened his legs to keep him there for a moment more, _loving_ the feel of Oikawa’s cock rubbing against his own through his thin briefs.

Oikawa pulled away from his husband and grabbed the omega’s legs to push them together in the air and throw them both over the beta’s left shoulder. He leaned his head against one of the legs to press kisses against the smooth skin. He reached an arm around to circle the legs and hold them against his shoulder as the other hand reached down to take off Hinata’s briefs. Once the briefs were slid off with ungrateful movements, he pressed his body against the omega, pushing Hinata’s legs against his chest. Hinata’s hands clawed at the beta’s biceps, urging him to grip him tighter and rougher.

“Oikawa,” Hinata moaned with a needy tone, wanting _more_ right there and there because he might die if he was kept waiting longer.

Oikawa smiled down at his desperate husband before reaching the hand that wasn’t around Hinata’s legs behind to slide between Hinata’s wet ass. The beta groaned once his fingers felt how slick and ready Hinata was for him. He didn’t want to keep the omega waiting too long, knowing how desperate and whiney the omega could get in an instant.

The beta gripped one of Hinata’s ass cheeks and let himself enjoy the feel of the plump cheek. Oikawa slid his fingers in between Hinata’s ass, letting them catch some of the slick that was currently leaking out of the omega with how horny he was. He reached his pointer finger towards Hinata’s rim and let himself circle it for a moment to tease him.

Hinata was quick to respond as he began to all but thrash on the bed, shaking his head and gripping the beta’s biceps with need and want. “No, no, no, please, give me _more_.”

Oikawa gave another kiss to Hinata's legs and began to press his finger inside the omega. “Shh, be good, baby.”

The beta moved his finger slowly, not wanting to ever hurt the omega and always wanting to savior the feel and heat. He began to move his finger faster to calm Hinata’s impatient antics and was rewarded with loud whines for his efforts that made his cock twitch.

“More, I want more, give me more,” Hinata panted, trying to grind down on Oikawa’s finger.

Oikawa inserted his middle finger along with the pointer and started pumping faster into Hinata. The only sounds in the room now where the needy noises that Hinata was quickly producing and the sound his slick hole made as Oikawa fucked him with his fingers.

“ _Uh-uh_ **,** yes, y-yes, yes!” Hinata all but arched off the bed, biting down on his bottom lip at how good it felt to finally receive some relief. The omega dropped one of his hands from Oikawa’s hair and reached down towards his own cock to jerk himself off with shaky movements.

Oikawa started to scissor his fingers, still in disbelief at how slick Hinata was becoming from just his fingers. “Beautiful, you’re so gorgeous and always so ready.”

After a few minutes, Oikawa pulled his fingers out and reached his slick covered hand to grip around one of Hinata’s ankles as he pulled the omega’s legs apart. He reached down to grab his own cock in one hand pulled Hinata’s other leg around his waist as the beta settled himself between the omega’s legs. Hinata was quick to respond and stopped jerking himself off, already knowing what was coming. He shimmied down the bed to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s neck, bringing them closer together until their foreheads were touching and they were both breathing heavily into each other’s mouths with anticipation.

Oikawa gave himself a few pumps before he was probing at Hinata’s slick hole, lining himself up. He was gentle and slow as he sucked in a breath and tried to insert himself inch by inch. Hinata, however, had over plans as he tightened his legs around Oikawa’s waist and crossed his ankles. He pushed his hips down to where Oikawa was slowly inserting himself and successfully shoved more than the beta had been planning to push in at the moment.

Hinata let out a loud moan at that and if he hadn’t just knocked the wind out of his lungs, he was almost sure he would’ve been laughing at the noise that left Oikawa’s mouth.

“ _Uh-uh_ , come on, I’m ready, Oikawa,” Hinata urged him on, almost choking on his words when Oikawa bottomed out much to the omega’s pleasure.

Oikawa stilled himself to let Hinata adjust and crashed his lips against his husband’s, meeting him with a passionate and sweet kiss. Hinata felt incredible around him, so warm and tight, everything Oikawa had ever dreamed about.

Hinata was already trying to grind down on him as they kissed, already wanting more.

“So impatient,” Oikawa bit at him, licking at the omega’s lips.

Oikawa was currently supporting himself on his elbows that were planted on each side of the omega’s head. His hands were currently reaching balled up into fists over Hinata’s wild hair as he tried to not come after his first pump, not on Hinata’s birthday out of all days.

Oikawa snapped his hips back and thrusted into Hinata at a steady pace, enjoying the sound of their bodies smacking together and the wet sound that was echoing throughout the room. He still had his mouth on Hinata’s, letting the omega lick into him and suck on his tongue as he desired. So far so good, if this is what it took to keep Hinata pacified with the pace of his thrusts, so be it. Who was he to ever not give in to the omega’s wants and demands, well within reason of course? He never wanted to hurt his precious husband, not ever.

 _You sound like a broken record_ , Oikawa snorted at himself in his thoughts, trying to think of anything but the heat of being inside Hinata to stop himself from exploding too soon.

“Shouyou, baby, so good,” Oikawa pulled his mouth away from Hinata’s to praise him, watching the string of connected saliva that ran from his lips to the omega’s swollen red ones.

Hinata looked so fucking good, so delicious in this state. Oikawa never felt luckier in times like these where he had eyesight full of rosy-cheeked Hinata who was all but crying from the pleasure that was building inside of him from having Oikawa fuck him.

Oikawa leaned his head down and nudged Hinata’s head to the side so he could bury his face into the omega’s neck and surround himself with the sweet smell of his lover. He let his tongue lap at the sweaty skin there and began to speed up his thrusts before his husband could complain.

Hinata turned his head to grant Oikawa access and felt his mouth open at the new speed. He squeezing his eyes shut and moved his hands to grip at the beta’s sweaty shoulders.

“Fu—, yes! I wan- _more_ , Oikawa!” Hinata screamed, tightening his legs.

Oikawa, however, had other plans for the omega’s hands he loved holding so much. He slid his elbows down from resting near Hinata’s head towards his stomach until he could nudge Hinata’s hands so the omega could understand what he wanted. Hinata immediately dropped his hands and let Oikawa grip them and intertwine their fingers. The beta brought their hands back to where he’d previously had them over Hinata’s head.

“I love you, so much,” the beta confessed into Hinata’s neck, letting his hot breath fan over the skin there and land random kisses as the omega came between their chests.

The moans and whimpers that it tore from the omega’s lips shot straight to Oikawa’s groin.

Hinata shuddered at the feeling, giving Oikawa’s hands a harsh squeeze, well as harsh as he could manage in that state. “Oikawa,” he gushed, “I love you too.”

Oikawa let go of one of his hands to reach down to grip Hinata’s hip to hike the leg higher up his waist. “Chibi-chan,” he delivered a particularly deep thrust. “Baby, I love you so fucking much, I’ll never get enough of you, so amazing.”

After a few more hard thrusts, Oikawa felt himself about to explode and tried to pull out but Hinata was quick and sensed what he was doing in a minute as the omega tried to catch his breath.

“Baby _stop_ , I’m going to explode inside of you if you don’t let me pull out!” Oikawa tried to pull out but the omega’s legs were around in with a vice grip and he was suddenly spilling inside of Hinata before he could think to stop.

Hinata all but arched off the bed against him with happy and pleased sounds as cum flooded his insides. “Oh, fuck, _oh,_ that feels so good.”

Oikawa pulled back from where he had been laying in the crook of his neck and scoffed in disbelief. “Well, now you definitely need a shower.”

Hinata eagerly smiled and stuck his tongue out at the displeased beta. “It’s my birthday.”

The beta nodded in agreement before he reached down to plant a soft kiss on the omega’s tender lips. “Happy birthday, baby.”

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the kitchen counter after his and Oikawa’s _steamy_ shower as the beta leaned against it, taking turns shoving food into his mouth and the omega’s from the now cold breakfast.

Hinata was extremely pleased with being fed breakfast because he was lazy and it was his birthday. He was holding a mug of warm coffee between his hands as he accepted another offering of food from Oikawa.

“Do you like it?” Oikawa asked him, looking over at Hinata who was taking a sip of the coffee.

Hinata eagerly nodded, swinging his legs out. “Of course, why wouldn’t I dummy? I love food.”

Oikawa snorted and took in another bite of the cold food. “Well, because for starters, it’s cold after our busy morning. I didn’t exactly plan to feed you cold food on your birthday.”

“A _good_ busy morning,” Hinata corrected him, looking over towards the front door when someone began to pound against it with what seemed like heavy impatience. “Who’s that? Are you expecting anyone this early?”

“It’s noon, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa laughed, walking over to the open the door, already knowing who would persistently knock like that. 

Natsu immediately waltzed into the house as soon as Oikawa opened the door. “Hey! I called you like five times this morning. Why didn’t you answer, Oikawa?”

Oikawa shook his head, a blush crawling across his cheeks from knowing exactly why he hadn’t heard his phone ring.

The reason he’d been so distracted yelled for his sister from the kitchen as soon as he heard her voice boom through the house. “Natsu, what are you doing here?”

Nastu scoffed, walking over into the kitchen to help herself to their cold breakfast. “Uh, well, first of all, happy birthday you big dork, and second of all, I’m kidnapping you, _duh_!”

Hinata rolled his eyes as she reached over and took his mug to take a drink of it. “Where are you taking me?”

“I can’t tell you, Nii-chan, that would _obviously_ ruin the surprise,” she stated as if it was the most blatant thing in the world. 

Oikawa walked back into the kitchen and pointed at Hinata. “She’s right, you can’t go around ruining surprises on your own birthday because then it wouldn’t really make for a good time.”

Hinata huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “ _Gwah,_ are you both plotting against me now?”

Natsu looked over at Oikawa and reached her fist out to bump it against the beta’s. “You betcha!”

A few minutes later, Hinata found himself in the passenger seat of his mother's car as his sister drove them onto the highway to head downtown. She was looking extremely pleased with herself as she kept her plans under wraps. Oikawa had been very insisting as he shoved them both out of the house with light pushes and a quick kiss to Hinata’s lips as the omega put his shoes on.

“Now will you tell me where we’re going?” Hinata asked for what Natsu felt like the millionth time.

She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she thought about it. “Just wait, we’re almost there, don’t be so impatient. I’m not Oikawa, I’m not going to give in to your whining so easily!”

Hinata reached a hand over to poke it into her side from her teasing. “He does _not_!”

Natsu turned for a quick moment and stuck her tongue out at him, “he does _too_!”

He looked down when his phone buzzed in his lap.

 _Kenma: happy birthday!!!!!!_ ~(‾⌣‾~)

He smiled as he swiped across the message, happy to know that his best friend was thinking of him on his birthday. He was also pleased to see that Tadashi had texted him as well.

_Tadashi: happy birthday from me & Tsukki! see u soon and take care!_

He took the moment to open Instagram when he had a few more messages from his other friends which made his smile almost hurt.

_Rollingthunder_noya: HEY_

_Rollingthunder_noya: HAPPY_

_Rollingthunder_noya: BIRTHDAY_

_Rollingthunder_noya: we are gonna get our party on next Friday!!! B ready to get crazy!!_

_Rollingthunder_noya:_ ┏(-_-)┓┏(-_-)┛┗(-_- )┓

**@kbokutofitness followed you!**

_@kbokutofitness: happy birthday little shorty!!!!! hurry ur butt back here so I can introduce u to akaashi!!!!!!_

Hinata almost felt his eyes pop out of his skull once he saw that notification. He loved Bokuto and _this_ was the best thing ever! He immediately clicked on the follow back button and began to swipe across the personal trainer’s fitness page.

The page was full of pictures of Bokuto flexing his muscles, some with Noya and Tanaka advertising their business, and occasion ones with a new person the omega didn’t recognize. It was a lean looking man with black hair that curled at the edges with soft small smiles plastered over his lips as Bokuto wrapped around him with a massive grin on his face.

 _That must be who Kageyama was talking about,_ Hinata remembered, connecting the pieces that led him to conclude the new person was Bokuto’s mate, Akaashi. 

The alpha hadn’t been wrong because this person looked way more serious than Bokuto’s goof demeanor. Although, he supposed he and Kageyama were like that. Hinata was silly and loud while Kageyama was always serious and mad it seemed like.

Thinking of the alpha, Hinata couldn’t help the disappointment that wanted to flood through him. He knew Kageyama was under no obligation to wish him a happy birthday but, he did have multiple forms of communicating with the omega. He couldn’t help how he felt, his inner omega _wanted_ the alpha to acknowledge him, no matter how silly it seemed.

“Why are you frowning over there? It’s your birthday, stupid, you're supposed to be in good spirits,” Natsu asked him, sneaking a glance over at her brother who was now sporting a massive frown.

Hinata hadn’t even noticed how quickly his mood had soured until his sister pointed it out to him. He quickly shook his head to reassure her. “Sorry, I spaced out. Are we almost there?”

He did not need his sister prying him about Kageyama because if she tried hard enough, he would crack like an egg under the pressure of her insistence.

Natsu nodded, taking a turn once they had reached downtown to begin to look for parking, preferably free parking since she was a college student and she didn’t want to make her brother pay on his birthday out of all days.

“You’re going to love it, I promise,” she vowed, taking the mission Oikawa had given her very seriously and to heart.

They finally found parking and began to make their way on the sidewalk through the city as they followed the walking directions on Natsu’s phone.

She pulled him across a crosswalk as she glanced from her phone to the street signs. “We’re almost there, look!”

**_Yoshi’s Cat Café_ **

Hinata felt his heart plummet in his chest with excitement as he took in their destination. He glanced over at his sister in disbelief and began to practically bounce in his heels. “ _Gwah,_ Natsu, how did you know I wanted to celebrate with coffee and cats?”

Natsu raised her eyebrows as she closed her eyes with an extremely satisfied look on her face. “I just knew you’d like it.”

They made their way inside and ordered their coffee drinks before they were led inside to the cat room after washing their hands. The room was big and filled with tons of cat toys and cushions for people to sit. The cats were sleeping near the bright windows, lounging in the cat trees, or running around chasing each other.

Hinata made his way to sit on a cushion near one of the cats and slowly reached a hand out to it so it could sniff him before he patted it on the head. The cat sniffed at his hand for a few seconds before shoving its head against the omega’s palm. “ _Aw,_ Natsu look.”

Natsu took a seat beside him and picked up an abandoned toy to dangle in front of an excited kitten that ran over to her. She laughed as the kitten attacked the toy as she held the stick it was attached to and glanced over at her brother who was still petting the lounging cat.

“Oh, they’re all so cute,” Hinata all but cooed, loving being surrounded by so many cute cats. “So, how’s school going? You’re almost done with your first year, that’s crazy. I feel like you were just starting elementary school.”

Natsu rolled her eyes. “You’re not that much older, stupid, besides, it’s going really good. I’ve met so many people within the dorms and just going around to club events.”

“You’re actually in clubs?” Hinata raised his eyebrows.

“ _Uh_ , no, but it’s free food and it appeases Mom and Dad, so double win!”

"Are you dating yet?" He asked her in a teasing tone.

"No way, all the guys I've met so far are total idiots," she grumbled. 

"Well, college is a big part of getting there, and starting to date, I'm only curious," he shrugged.

"You're only saying that because you met Oikawa in college," she stuck her tongue out at him. "We can't all be lucky enough to meet people like that every day and besides, Mom keeps telling me to wait. You know how uptight she is about scenting and now, you're her best example when it comes to her talking about rushing into things and not waiting around for your mate. She loves to ramble about that more than anyone I know, but honestly, whatever, I'm happy you did whatever made you happy."

Hinata felt himself let out a deep breath at that and looked towards the windows where some cats were enjoying the sun. If his mother knew about Kageyama, she would explode and lecture him until he crumbled. But, on the other hand, what would happen with Natsu? She'd known Oikawa for years now and she was so fond of him. He couldn't imagine her reaction to the situation either and that scared him more than he cared to admit.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as new adventurous kittens made their way over to them and climbed around Hinata’s lap. The cashier came over and brought them their drinks before she walked over to another set of customers who were sitting across the room.

Hinata looked over at his cellphone that was laid down beside him on the floor as he felt it begin to buzz. He was currently taking a sip of his ice coffee when he turned it over and almost choked on the cold liquid in his mouth.

_Incoming call: Kageyama (mobile)_

Hinata all but scrambled to his feet and picked up his phone and coffee before excusing himself into the hallway away from his sister to take the call.

It was making his heart race so much faster than he thought possible as the phone kept buzzing.

He slid his thumb across the screen to answer the call. “Hi.”

“Hinata? Can you hear me, I just landed somewhere and the sig— is kinda shit,” Kageyama voice came through the phone with a fair amount of shuffling from the alpha’s side.

“I can hear you,” Hinata confirmed, feeling his inner self jump to know that the alpha hadn’t forgotten about him which caused deep pleasure to settle in his bones.

“Well, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, idiot. I was going to send you a text but Tsukishima said that was weak shit and I don’t do weak shit,” Kageyama snickered over the phone as he walked down the corridor of the airport.

Hinata bit down on his bottom lip. “I’m happy you called, I thought you’d forgotten, _gwah._ ”

 _Why did I just admit that? Am I an idiot_? Hinata mentally scolded himself.

Kageyama tsked over the phone, “I would never, dumbass! Besides, I was on a flight and I fell asleep on the plane as soon as we took off. I was going to call you earlier but I couldn’t remember what time it was where you were or if you were working. Also, uh, your lack of faith in me is very insulting, little omega.”

“I’m just happy you called,” Hinata replied, taking a sip of his cold drink to help calm the flare on his face.

Kageyama shuffled more on the other side of the phone before his voice came across again. “Hey, how many tickets do you need for the game by the way? I need to make arrangements for that, probably the sooner the better.”

“ _Uh,_ just two please?”

“Oh, who are you bringing?” Kageyama pried, trying to keep his jealously from bleeding into his tone.

“My friend Kenma, the one from the emergency room? Do you remember him?” Hinata asked, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

“Two-toned, right?”

“Yes, and I hope there’s an apology for some unnecessary rude behavior waiting for him once we get there,” Hinata teased, licking his cold tongue over his lips to clean off some of the stickiness from the coffee.

Kageyama scoffed over the phone but took a moment to reply. “ _Tsk_ , if it makes you happy, I guess I can do that.”

“It would, and besides, now I actually get to watch you play in real life, so that’s going to be really fun!”

Kageyama chuckled into the phone, grunting as if he were picking up something heavy. Probably his luggage. “Ah, so you admit you do stalk me online, not that I’m complaining.”

“I do _not!_ ” Hinata defended, feeling his face grow hot knowing fully well he would watch recaps of Kageyama’s games whenever he had a chance or if he was ever bored doing chores.

Suddenly more voices came over the phone and Hinata had to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment to escape the loud sounds. He could hear Kageyama arguing with someone on the other side and it caused Hinata to roll his eyes, not knowing how the alpha could already be so irritated so early in the afternoon.

“Listen, Hinata, I have to go now, but I’ll have my assistant get the tickets ready and everything. Remember just buy whatever you need for you and two-toned—-,”

Hinata cut him off. “His name is Kenma.”

“ _Fine_ , whatever you and Kenma need to come on the card I gave you, okay? I’ll talk to you later. Happy birthday, again, idiot.” Kageyama told him before ending the call and Hinata swore it sounded like he was smiling at the end.

* * *

Natsu bolted out of the driver’s seat, running over to Hinata before he could step towards the house.

She tackled him from behind and reached around to cover his eyes with swift movements.

“ _Gwah_! What are you doing, Natsu? Quit playing around before I trip,” Hinata groaned, feeling the wind knocked out of him by his sister’s actions.

“Oh, hush! Come on, I’ll lead you inside,” she dismissed his protests, beginning to move them towards the entrance of the house with ungrateful footing.

“I still have to unlock the door,” he let her know, trying to reach into his front pocket for his keys but finding the task more challenging without being able to look. 

Natsu scoffed, shaking her head as she tried to see over her brother’s head towards the entrance of the home. Sometimes, being almost the same height as her older brother had its advantages, just like having the ability to lead him towards his own surprise party with ease. “No need! Just keep walking and I’ll open the door, Nii-chan.”

She pushed him forward with more effort, trying to glance around into the front windows to see if everyone was ready for them to come inside. She felt herself grin like a madwoman when Oikawa gently opened the door, gesturing them inside the dark house with a finger pressed against his lips.

“Watch your step, we’re about to go inside,” she warned Hinata, giving him one last shove inside before running into the house and leaving him at the door still confused by her actions.

Hinata turned around to give her a piece of his mind once she pulled her hands back from his eyes but didn’t get the chance when the lights came on, making his eyes squint at the sudden brightness.

“ _Happy birthday_!” Everyone in the room shouted, some of them taking the pleasure of smacking their hands against whatever furniture they were near to create more noise than necessary.

“Kindaichi, quit your shit,” Iwaizumi snapped, reaching a hand over to smack the back of his friend’s head who was looking extremely pleased with himself.

Hinata let his eyes adjust to the light and let himself begin to glance around the house. His heart was pounding in his chest from the scare and he instantly felt his face break into a massive smile once he noticed who all was in the home.

Everyone was crowded around the entrance to the small dining room that faced the front door, most of them wearing extremely pleased smiles at having surprised the omega. He could see where Kindaichi was leaning against the kitchen table where he’d probably smacked his hands to warrant Iwaizumi’s scolding. That made Hinata laugh, knowing how short-tempered the other alpha was to his friends’ antics.

He couldn’t believe Kindaichi Yuutarou had made it out of all people. He was an old friend of Iwaizumi that Oikawa had been introduced to during his first semester of dental school. The beta had moved away not long ago and Hinata knew how difficult it was for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to get all three of them together every once in a while to catch up.

Kenma and Kuroo were leaning against the wall next to Hinata’s parents who looked extremely pleased to have caught their son off guard. Oikawa’s parents were standing in the dining room and had now begun to set the food down on the table, ushering Kindaichi’s sneaky hands away before they were done.

“You did this, for me?” Hinata turned around to look with blurry eyes full of tears at Oikawa who was now standing beside him.

Oikawa nodded, pulling Hinata into a tight hug once he took notice of his husband’s reaction. “It’s your birthday, isn’t it? Of course, I was going to surprise you. I _love_ you, Shouyou.” 

* * *

There was a knock coming from the door and Hinata walked over to open it.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner, with some people leaning against the kitchen island from the lack of chairs. It didn’t seem to bother anyone though. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the small gathering and food as they filled the room with loud conversation and laughter.

“That must be the straggler, I knew he’d make it eventually,” Oikawa laughed from where he was sitting at the table eating between Iwaizumi and Kindaichi.

Hinata felt his eyebrows furrow as he tried fo think of who was missing from the celebration. He walked over and opened the door and almost felt his eyeballs pop out of his head at the sight.

There was Sugawara, which an incredible surprise the omega would admit. Hinata would’ve never imagined that would’ve been the straggler Oikawa was referring to but more importantly, there wasn’t just one but, _two_ stragglers.

“Shouyou, happy birthday! Sorry, we hit a bit of traffic on the way over. Your home looks so cozy,” Sugawara greeted, coming close to embrace Hinata in a warm hug.

“Suga, I’m so happy to see you, uh, and Dr. Daichi?” Hinata hesitantly responded as he wrapped his arms around Sugawara, unsure of how to maneuver talking to the doctor outside of work

Daichi brought his hands up to stop Hinata, “no, please! Just call me Daichi, we’re not at work, please? Also, Sugawara here dragged me along, so, I apologize if I’m crashing the party.”

Hinata immediately shook his head and ushered them inside his house so they could join everyone in the dining room. “ _Gwah,_ of course not, you’re more than welcome! Come in, please, we just started eating.”

He watched Sugawara and Daichi leave their shoes in the foyer as his mother waved them towards the kitchen where she was already plating food for them.

Hinata bounced on his heels as he tried to glance around behind them towards the kitchen table until he caught Kenma’s eyes who looked equally as impacted by the arrival of the couple.

 _First of all, when did they start dating? Second of all, what the fuck? Third of all, no wonder Daichi gets all up in arms when he pisses Sugawara off_ , Hinata began to think, not believing what was happening between his coworkers and mentally fist-bumping knowing his intuition had been right about the doctor.

“I hope we’re not too late,” Daichi apologized to the group, taking a seat between Sugawara and Kuroo. “I’m Daichi by the way, it’s very nice to meet everyone. I work with Hinata and Kenma at the hospital downtown.”

“ _Oh_ , Kenma talks about you two all the time, along with the birthday boy over there. What did you guys say, babe, they’re like married or something?” Kuroo asked his boyfriend with a mouth full of food as he tried to remember the times both omegas went off on their rants over the stragglers.

Kenma felt the blood drain from his face as the alpha spoke. He titled his foot to the side before letting it smack against Kuroo’s with as much force as he could muster. “No, and I told you that was what we called them in private, big mouth!”

Kuroo snorted as he brought the beer to his lips to take a sip, trying to swallow his food before Kenma hit him again.

Kenma and Hinata were both glaring daggers at the alpha who looked extremely pleased with himself at having shared unknown to him, personal conversation. 

Daichi and Suga both looked at each with amused faces and laughed once they took in the look of embarrassment on Kenma and Hinata’s faces.

Suga shook his head and tried to reassure Kenma’s nerves that were surely skyrocketing from his boyfriend’s blabbing. “No, Kenma was right, well sort of. We are dating but not married, nowhere near that actually.”

“Oh, how sweet! Are you guys mates? You make such an adorable couple,” Hinata’s mother prodded, not knowing personal boundaries even if they hit her right in the face.

Oikawa choked on the sip of beer he’d just taken from his mother in law’s overstepping. The beta loathed how obsessed his mother in law was with the idea of soulmates and how casually she would bring it up around people she’d just met. The last thing he needed was for this conversation to take a wrong turn towards a certain alpha he did _not_ want crossing Hinata’s mind that night. He tried to play it off as coughing before Iwaizumi reached a handover and harshly clapped it over the beta’s back.

“Stupid-kawa, you’re supposed to swallow the beer, not breathe it in,” Iwaizumi snickered, watching Oikawa try to control his breathing.

Oikawa’s mother frantically poured her son a glass of water before rushing over to step it down in front of him on the table. “Oh, dear, take a deep breath.”

“ _Mom_!” Hinata went beet red, bringing his hands up to rub at his temples. 

“I’m only curious, Shou!” Hinata’s mother defended, taking another bite of her food as she caught Natsu’s mortified glare.

In Hinata’s mother defense, no matter what age her children were, they always seemed to be mortified of anything she did.

“No, it’s totally fine, I promise. Yes, we are but we have to keep a professional demeanor at work and we also decided to be friends for a fair amount of time before actually dating to get to know each other. It’s been sort of trial and error but we’re chugging along,” Daichi explained, trying to relax the situation as he took in Hinata’s husband's reaction to the woman’s question with wide eyes. The last thing Daichi needed to slow down his current amazing advances towards dating his sweet omega was casually causing a friend’s husband to choke to death because of him.

Hinata walked over to where Oikawa was still red in the face from choking and rubbed at his back to help him calm down. He swatted Iwaizumi’s hand away as the alpha tried to continue his tough patting on Oikawa’s back just to tease the beta even more.

Hinata peered over from behind Oikawa, feeling a bit more confident being half-hidden and from Daichi’s new friendlier demeanor. “ _Gwah_ , so all those times you scolded me were just ploys to get Suga’s attention! I knew it, well we knew it, didn’t we Kenma?”

Sugawara and Kenma began to laugh along with the sets of parents and Natsu at the omega’s teasing.

It was Daichi’s turn to go red in the face. “What, of course not, Hinata. That would just be very unprofessional of me!”

Hinata leaned against Oikawa’s head, wrapping his arms around the beta’s neck and shoulders from the side. “Mom, one time he scolded me, and Sugawara went after him with a death glare, you should’ve seen it. It all makes sense now.”

Sugawara turned to face Daichi and squeezed his hand under the table as the conversation shifted towards Kindaichi. “Hey, they’re just teasing, Dai.”

Daichi smiled at his omega and nodded. “I know, but they’re not wrong. Most of those times, I just wanted your attention, no matter how ruthless you came at me.”

Sugawara gasped at him and turned back towards the table with a flush spread across his face from Daichi’s confession.

* * *

“Well, you have to blow out the candles,” Hinata’s mother urged him, setting the cake down in front of her son and lighting the candles as Natsu and Oikawa’s father helped clear the table so everyone could have cake.

Hinata gave her a funny look as he thought it over. “I might be too old for that, Mom.”

Kindaichi and Kuroo both made offended noises to what Hinata had just said. Of course, he had to blow out the candles on his birthday cake. 

“Did you hear that? He turns twenty-five and suddenly, he’s too grown to blow out birthday candles,” Kuroo snickered, bumping shoulders with Kindaichi who he’d taken to surprisingly quickly after having just met that night.

“Nonsense, blow them out!” Kindaichi began to chant, gently bumping his fists on the dining room everyone had gathered around and some sat around as they waited for cake.

“Come on, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa playfully encouraged from where he was sitting beside Hinata twirling the pack of plastic plates for the cake in his hands as he waited. 

He reached a hand under the table to run along Hinata’s thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Natsu and Kenma were standing near the kitchen counter and were both shooting unamused glares at Kindaichi and Kuroo’s chanting along with Iwaizumi who was digging around in the fridge for another beer.

Hinata’s dad began to sing ‘Happy Birthday’, motioning for everyone around him to join in with his raised hands to help motivate his son to blow out the candles.

Hinata smiled, feeling his face burn from all the attention he was receiving from so many of his favorite people. His mother reached over and put her arms around him to pull him into a warm hug as everyone sang around them.

“I love you so much, Shouyou, I can’t believe how old you are now. You deserve everything you want in life and so much more,” his mother gushed, giving him a tight squeeze.

“Mom, I have everything I could want, don’t start crying, _gwah_ ,” he reassured her, beginning to squirm so she would drop her arms before he ran out of air and died on his birthday cake in front of everyone.

He leaned forward and blew the candles out, and stuck his tongue out when he caught Oikawa out the corner of his eye taking pictures on his phone of the omega.

Oikawa chuckled and swiped a finger into the cake’s frosting, reaching over to rub it on Hinata’s nose. “Ah, precious.”

* * *

**_Mirrorball by Taylor Swift_ **

The night continued as everyone began to wind down in Oikawa and Hinata’s small home. There were board games laid out on various surfaces, as well as whatever video game Kenma had plugged into the television, and music being played from the living room speakers. The atmosphere felt energetic as everyone mingled and continued to snack on the leftover cake and other desserts.

Hinata couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face to the point of causing an ache in his cheeks. His eyes were constantly scanning the home, watching everyone interact with each other as they talked after dinner and cake. He could see Kuroo sitting next to a reluctant looking Kenma who was playing the game on the television as the alpha talked with Oikawa’s friends that were all sat in the living room drinking beer and eating chips out of a bowl that was set on the coffee table.

If he glanced towards the kitchen, he saw his mother and mother in law beginning to pack up the leftovers for everyone to take home. They were both wrapped up in small conversation with smiles on their faces which Hinata only assumed was about him and Oikawa as his mother pointed at the pictures of them on the fridge. Leaning against the staircase, Oikawa was talking with Daichi who had his arm wrapped around Sugawara’s waist as they all laughed at the doctor’s words. He could hear Natsu sitting at the kitchen table with their father and Oikawa’s father, giving them an extremely animated description of a romance movie the omega assumed both men _had_ no clue about.

 _This is amazing,_ Hinata thought, not believing how much happiness having so many people he cared about being brought together caused him.

Oikawa watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye. He felt so accomplished with how everything had turned out. All his attempts had not been in vain, now that he could see the omega’s reaction to everything and how bright his eyes were as they took everything and everyone in.

The beta walked over to Hinata as Daichi and Sugawara walked back to the kitchen for drinks. He spread his arms out as he embraced Hinata, his heart jumping in his chest from holding him so close even if he’d done it hundreds of times before.

The music that was playing through the house from the living room speakers began to play slower songs, creating a comfortable atmosphere as people began to settle and leave here and there.

Hinata all but ran over to where Oikawa was sitting beside Iwazumi and pulled at his hand, motioning for him to stand up and come dance with him. His husband began to protest with reluctant eyes, knowing what Hinata wanted but he knew it was a lost cause to resist.

The omega titled his head and jutted out his bottom lip in a pout as he kept pulling. Oikawa knew that all struggles were lost once he saw the look on Hinata’s face and followed him over to the speakers where the music was the loudest.

Hinata softy chuckled in triumph, coming over to sneak his arms around Oikawa and up to his back, resting them on his shoulder blades. He tipped his head back to look at him as he placed his chin on his husband’s chest. The omega was trying to hide the look of satisfaction from having gotten Oikawa up to dance with him but failed miserably with the way his lips kept twitching into a cheeky grin once he met the beta’s eyes.

Oikawa shook his head and rolled his eyes, an endearing look on his face as he wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. He brought his other hand up to cup the omega’s titled face, squishing his cheeks together. “I love you more than anything, you know that?”

Hinata nodded, not being able to respond from how Oikawa had his cheeks caged.

“I would rather be dead than dance with anyone else, especially in front of Iwa-chan and all the inevitable teasing I know that’s coming once he gets me alone.”

Oikawa stopped squishing his cheeks and wrapped the other arm around Hinata’s shoulders, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the omega’s lips.

Hinata all but melted against the touch, letting his fingers grip at Oikawa’s back with a bit more force. “ _Gwah_ , how brave of you to come dance even knowing the end result.”

“Well, of course, I would do anything for you,” Oikawa stated with a soft smile, swaying them slowly to the rhythm of the song.

“You’re amazing, I can’t believe you did all of this without me even noticing,” Hinata told him, letting his eyes close.

“You’re not difficult to distract, Chibi-chan,” the beta teased, leaning down to press another kiss to Hinata’s lips.

Oikawa chuckled once he saw the smile that spread across Hinata’s lips from the kiss. His husband was always so quick to respond to whatever the beta offered him and he hoped that never changed. He hoped Hinata’s wild personality never left the omega even as he grew older. 

Nastu was closing the door behind Kenma and Kuroo who had just left when she looked over into the living room where her brother and Oikawa were wrapped around each other. She couldn’t help the longing look on her face and she took them in. Hinata was peering up at Oikawa with a soft smile as the beta leaned down every now and then and whispered things into the omega’s ear that got him a reaction each time.

Nastu smiled at the sight, loving how much Oikawa cared about her brother and how far he would go just to make the stupid dork smile. She only hoped she could be half as good to whoever she ended up with. Her brother always looked so happy and content around the beta and Nastu couldn’t imagine _anything_ better for him.

Every now and then Oikawa would lean down and press quick kisses on Hinata’s lips who happily accepted them. The beta was whispering parts of the song that was playing into his ear whenever he felt playful and it made Hinata’s entire world spin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, everyone else's turn to celebrate Hinata!


	11. *How Long 'Til Your Surrender To Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is not all of the Kageyama birthday surprises but I got carried away and had to cut it off before I went overboard with the length. Also, this is a chapter with two songs in it since I felt like the last scene deserved its own thing! Also, thank you so so so much for all of your comments and kudos! You're all so nice and supportive and it means so much to me! Future apologies for any grammar mistakes in this! Also, Bokuto's 'Akaashi' whine is from season 2, episode 9 at 13:58.
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

Over the next few days, Hinata began to notice some slight changes in his sleeping patterns. At first, he brushed it off and concluded that it was probably due to the fact that he worked the night shift and that was just the way his body responded sometimes. He usually slept during the morning until the early to late afternoon once he came home from work, so he told himself that with the excitement of his birthday, his sleeping must’ve been thrown off.

But even after his party, he still found himself still waking up at night when he tried to sleep like a normal human being on his days off, and during the morning after his shift when he knew for a fact, he was exhausted. He kept getting constant headaches that certainly didn’t help the lack of sleep or his moods. He didn’t know what was wrong with him or maybe he just didn’t want to admit that the stress of everything with Oikawa and Kageyama was beginning to take its toll on him. It was stupid to blame whatever was wrong with him on his job as if he hadn’t been working there for the past three years but if the lies helped soothe him, he would keep repeating them to himself.

The first time it happened, it had been early morning. He had only been home from work and in bed for no more than an hour and yet his body wouldn’t succumb to his exhaustion. He had laid there for another hour before he’d gotten up to take a bath to see if it helped relax him, but nothing helped aid the fatigue that settled within him. It wasn’t like him to not sleep right after he showered and ate after work. After deciding that sleep wasn’t going to be an option, he chose to tackle some of the dishes and cleaning that he had been postponing until his day off. It wasn’t until a few hours before he had to leave for work that his body allowed him to take a nap until his alarm went off.

A few days later, he found himself awake yet again after having just closed his eyes for a few minutes. He immediately sat up to go and at least get something out of the freezer to defrost for dinner for when Oikawa got home but was hit with the throbbing pain of a headache. He made his way towards the bathroom and dug through the cabinets until he found some medication to help ease some of the pain. It wasn’t until later that Oikawa roused him from sleep with a confused look on his face since he knew Hinata didn’t work that night and the omega usually tried his best to fight sleep until the night.

Oikawa hadn’t questioned him too much and told him to rest while he went and started on dinner and some overdue laundry. He knew sometimes the omega was worn-out after work and of course, he needed some extra rest here and there. Hinata did so much for them as a couple.

The full extent of his exhaustion didn’t hit Hinata until one morning after work when he’d been reading some messages Kageyama had sent him the night before. He wasn’t sure what came over him when he stepped out of his car and made his way into the house before he was all but running to the bathroom to throw up whatever his stomach would allow him.

Back when he was a child and up until he graduated high school, he’d had a constant problem where his stress and nerves made him physically sick. He always found himself rushing towards a restroom before a big test or after having given some sort of presentation in front of his class to throw up whatever sat in his stomach. During college, he’d managed to overcome it or so he thought he had. He’d learned new ways of dealing with the stress that college brought with new techniques and just by getting older. Even with his job as stressful as it was, he’d only puked a few times during his first few shifts back when he first started, so he’d concluded that he was over it.

But now, he found himself antsy from his lack of sleep and his head’s constant throbbing. He knew it was stress and he knew from what, but he didn’t want to confess it. This was his mess and he had to push through it. He tried his best to not let the sleep deprivation get to him considering that it hadn’t been a big issue when it had first started, but now it was getting harder to manage. He tried to take naps before work and on his days off to make up for the sleep he was missing whenever his body would let him.

Even with everything going on around him, he still managed to be on his feet and as helpful as possible at work. One mishap there could cost someone their life and he knew better than to make a grave mistake like that, ever. He would make himself gulp as much coffee as possible now. But he tried to reassure himself since soon, he would have three consecutive days off to go up and see Kageyama’s volleyball game and the time away from work would give him time to rest.

Maybe some time away from his regular life would do him some good and help ease the stress he was feeling. Although he felt awful at wanting a break from his life, he tried to tell himself that he needed some time to himself. Even if that time was spent with other people and a certain alpha.

It was already becoming a struggle to hide whatever he was feeling from Oikawa who knew the omega very well. It was fairly obvious when things were going sour for Hinata when their usual bickering over marital issues threatened to escalate into an actual argument since the omega’s usually calm demeanor was missing. Oikawa was quick to notice and tried his best to not provoke any issues he knew weren’t worth the trouble, after all, he knew his husband worked a stressful job and he was only human. There were bound to be times when Hinata crumpled under the pressure of his job just like Oikawa did.

Oikawa knew sometimes in a marriage and even just a relationship you had to carry some extra weight. He didn’t want Hinata to feel like it was a bother to the beta to help out more around the house. The beta was very aware that Hinata often picked up his slack when he had to stay late at his fellowship, so he didn’t mind doing more. If Hinata needed a breather then so be it, he could manage to help around more and even do the grocery shipping for them when needed.

Hinata was trying his best to relax and not let whatever was going on inside him affect his everyday life, especially his job. He didn’t want Sugawara to even begin to suspect _anything_ was wrong with him. Because, for starters, he couldn’t take any more days off than the three he had coming up that would disrupt his usual work schedule that resulted in his regular pay. He and Oikawa relied on his paycheck for the majority of their bills and the car payments. Sure, Oikawa’s parents often helped them when it came to paying the house’s rent and some of the beta’s expenses, but Hinata’s paychecks were still very essential. Whatever Oikawa did make went to paying the rent and whatever supplies he needed for work. It wasn’t like Hinata minded all that much because they were a team and he knew they both had to contribute. But it was definitely different than when he had been living at home and had the opportunity to save most of his money and use the rest to pay off student loans without the worries he had now.

It was getting a bit harder than Hinata cared to admit though. Sure, they’d been doing this for almost eight months now, but it was _hard_ , harder than he wanted it to be or had even imagined. He knew he only had to hold off for a few more months until Oikawa finished his fellowship and got a real job as a dentist then some of the financial hardship would be off his shoulders. He couldn’t ask his parents, no way, his mother’s head would explode with ‘ _I told you so.’_

He had experienced a moment of weakness the other day and it was still weighing heavy on his chest like a sack of bricks. He had forgotten that it was time to get his car serviced for new brakes and that had eaten a _massive_ amount of the money he’d been planning to use to pay his car’s insurance as well as other things. So, he used the card Kageyama had given him to pay for the insurance in the spur of the moment. It hadn’t been as difficult to do as he imagined since he was the one who took care of paying for the bills, he was responsible for and that included his car’s maintenance since it was under his name. Kageyama hadn’t said a word but Hinata knew that he’d probably seen it on the card’s statement. The omega was happy that the alpha hadn’t mentioned it because he didn’t think he could’ve handled Kageyama seeing him so vulnerable. A small part of him regretted it because he knew the alpha was already well aware thanks to Hinata’s big mouth that the omega was having some financial hardships in his marriage. Who knew what Kageyama was thinking about that now?

He tried to justify his action by telling himself that he couldn’t have asked his parents for help without risking his mother a view into their finances and Oikawa would’ve been extremely upset. That was the last thing his marriage needed and his stress. He couldn’t tell Oikawa about it because then, he would’ve questioned Hinata over how the omega had the money for the bullet train ticket to go see Kageyama in the first place if the omega was so tight on money. That would’ve led towards another problem because the tickets had been purchased on _said_ card the beta didn’t even know he had.

It felt like he was just constantly drowning in lies now, even if they weren’t extremely large ones, they still added to the pressure that caused him to sprint to the bathroom to hurl his stomach’s contents when he thought about it for too long. He felt so horrible and guilty. There was no way he could come clean to Oikawa about this, at least not for now. He hadn’t even told him Kageyama’s name yet and he didn’t feel like he was even ready to do that yet. Oikawa was being understanding but he was still super uptight about their budget that Hinata tried so hard to stay within but lately, it was difficult, especially when unexpected bills crept up on him and punched him in the gut.

He hadn’t even told Oikawa that he had technically bought Kenma’s ticket as well. The beta would’ve probably busted a vein in his head if he knew, especially considering the fact that Hinata had used Kageyama’s money.

This was all too much to handle. He was losing sleep stressing over keeping both Oikawa and Kageyama content while he was drowning. Of course, he was looking forward to spending some time with the alpha, even as shitty as that made him feel. His inner self was salivating at the thought and he missed him, even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud. He wanted to see Kageyama and breathe in the alpha’s scent to help calm his nerves that his inner omega was telling he wanted, needed, craved it.

If Oikawa even heard a word of anything he was feeling, he would stop him from going on this trip, and as much as he hated feeling the way he did, he needed _this_. He disliked confessing it, but he knew seeing Kageyama would help calm some of his anxiety and stress. It felt wrong to seek comfort in someone other than Oikawa, but the instinct was hammering at him on the inside with so much force it threatened to crumble him. It was like a lump in his throat that he couldn’t swallow no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Hinata all but sprinted out the front door once it was time to leave for his trip after Oikawa had left for work for the day. They’d both kissed and hugged goodbye until the last second until Oikawa was all but rushing out the door before, he was late for work. The plan had been to have Kuroo drive them to the train station and then take Hinata’s car back until they returned.

It had been an _interesting_ process convincing Kuroo to let Kenma go on the trip for a couple of reasons. First, Kuroo couldn’t even wrap his mind around the fact that Kenma actually wanted to go with Hinata, that alone caught him off guard. Kenma wasn’t as shy as he used to be when they were younger, but he was still very reserved and enjoyed his time off from work relaxing. Secondly, this was a group of people the alpha didn’t know other than Bokuto and Akaashi who Kenma also hadn’t spent that much time around or ever indicated whether he liked them or not. Kenma, however, had reassured the alpha that he wanted to go with Hinata over and over again and that he wanted to see Akaashi. Kuroo found this out of character for him but didn’t question it further, knowing how much Kenma hated it when he pressed him.

The alpha had a deep suspicion that the guilt his omega had confessed he’d been feeling over Hinata’s situation was the reason for going. He knew Kenma was just trying to be a good friend to Hinata but Kuroo hated that it required him to be pushed out of his comfort zone. But, once Kenma set his mind to something, it was useless to try to convince himself otherwise. That’s how he found himself obsessively texting Bokuto and Akaashi, needing reassurance that Kenma would be fine. He knew he was being dramatic and Kenma would probably scalp him if he knew he’d texted their friends behind his back, but he just needed to be sure that the omega would be fine.

Here they were now, maneuvering through traffic as all three of them headed to the train station. Kuroo was sitting in the driver’s seat trying his best not to crash Hinata’s car as he merged lanes. Kenma was sitting beside him on his phone typing away and Hinata was sitting in the back seat catching a quick nap as they drove.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma once they were inside the station. “Let me know if you need _anything,_ okay?”

Kenma rolled his eyes but leaned into the hug. “You worry too much, I’ll be fine.”

“I worry because I love you, duh,” Kuroo smiled, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“Make sure you remember to feed the kittens and to change their water, okay?” Kenma reminded him, not wanting Kuroo to forget about his babies.

Hinata looked away while they said their goodbyes, not wanting to feel intrusive on their intimate moment. He already knew his friend was going out of his way to join him on his trip and Hinata was grateful. He loved Kenma and he wanted the other omega to get to know the rest of his friends.

* * *

Hinata and Kenma were finally on the train and it was about an hour into their trip when the floodgates opened.

“Shouyou,” Kenma sighed, knowing he couldn’t stop avoiding the heavy guilt he had been feeling for weeks now for much longer. He glanced over at Hinata who was leaning against the window, listening to music.

Hinata pulled his headphones out of his ears and redirected his attention towards his friend. “Yeah?”

Kenma looked down towards his phone that he was grasping in his sweaty hands on his lap. “Do you resent me for everything that’s happened? I don’t blame you if you do.”

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed at his friend’s question as he tried to recall a reason to ever feel that way towards him. “What? No, why would I?”

Kenma shook his head and closed his eyes as he sensed his stomach flip with all the anxiety that was coursing through him at finally admitting how he’d been feeling to his best friend. “Lately, I’ve just felt like you should, you have more than a reason to hate me.”

“ _Gwah_ , what are you even talking about? You’re my best friend, of course, I don’t hate you.”

“Because Shouyou,” Kenma exhaled, keeping his eyes glanced down. “I encouraged you to give Oikawa a chance and I wasn’t thinking of the consequences of jumping into something that young before you had even turned twenty-five. I knew you could scent, and I didn’t even consider the fact that one day you would eventually meet your mate. I feel awful because of the position you’re in, now. If I had given you better guidance and advice, maybe this wouldn’t be happening, and things wouldn’t be so complicated for you.”

Hinata shook his head and leaned more towards his friend who had a miserable expression on his face. “No, what? Kenma, _no._ This isn’t your fault, why would you ever think that would give me a reason to hate you? I don’t hate you! How could you have known that I was going to meet Kageyama one day? Those things happen by chance. No one has control over them, and no one can predict it either.”

Kenma sucked in his bottom lip into his mouth. “But I _should’ve_ known better, Shouyou. I feel like I’ve failed you as a friend. I’m older than you, I should’ve known better than to let things cloud my judgment when it came to something as serious as scenting. I’m not saying that I hate Oikawa because I don’t, no, he’s a good friend to me and Kuroo. He treats you so well, you know. I love that about him. But I also know the feeling of having your mate and how strong those connections are to them and now you’re being pulled into two separate directions because I didn’t give you the right advice in the first place.”

Hinata reached an arm over and gently placed it around his distraught friend’s shoulders. “ _Gwah_ , I don’t think anyone could’ve known what was going to happen, especially not you. I don’t think any of this is your fault, Kenma, I have never thought that not once. Don’t feel bad, okay? The fact that you’re here with me and listening to my ranting is more way than you could do for me. You’re an amazing friend and I love you, okay? You came on this trip with me because you knew how much it meant to me. We’ve been together through so much and this is just another obstacle in our friendship. So, don’t get all pouty on me!”

Kenma let a small smile span on his lips as he rolled his eyes. “I’m not pouty, that would just be embarrassing, Shou. We’re a train full of people.”

Hinata scoffed and smiled, happy to know he’d managed to reassure his friend that things weren’t his fault. “Well, quit thinking like that and you’ll stop pouting, _gwah_.”

Kenma nodded, feeling stupid for having built up so much resentment towards himself because of the issue. “Kuroo told me the same thing but I told him he didn’t know what he was talking about.”

“I would never hate you, Kenma, that’s dumb. Maybe Kuroo was right,” he teased, bumping his shoulder against his friend’s.

Kenma shoved him back with soft laughter. “Never tell him that or I’ll give an actual reason to hate me.”

* * *

Kenma and Hinata made their way out of the train and through the crowd of people. It was busy and full of commotion in the late afternoon.

Hinata steered the way through the station with his hand around Kenma’s upper arm to guide them through the mess of people as Kenma typed away on his phone to let Kuroo know they’d arrived safely. Hinata was scanning the entrance for Nishinoya who he assumed was picking them up like he had last time.

Hinata’s mind was racing with what his friend had confessed to him on the train ride still. He didn’t want to overthink things but at the same time, it weighed heavily on him that his friend had assumed guilt over everything. If anything, this was his mess.

 _Of course, it’s not your fault, Kenma,_ Hinata thought, trying to shake everything from his mind.

It made sense now why Kuroo had been so hesitant to letting Kenma even go on the trip. Kenma had probably felt obligated to go since he felt responsible for everything that had happened. But it wasn’t his fault and Hinata had to make sure he understood that. Hinata wanted him there for support and so that the omega could get to know everyone there, especially Kageyama. Hinata didn’t want Kenma to feel bad because it wasn’t his fault, at all. If anything, this was all Hinata’s doing. There was no one to blame but the universe and impatience at that.

They were almost at the entrance when he saw Kageyama leaning against one of the rails with an annoyed look on his face as he stood with the crowd of people that were rushing by. Hinata felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs when he laid eyes on the alpha. It’d only been a week and some days since he saw Kageyama but the sight all but made his eyes light up with anticipation as he began to move faster. Hinata hadn’t even _considered_ the possibility of the alpha being the one to pick them up. Over the past few days when they’d randomly texted here and there, the alpha hadn’t given him any indication. 

Kageyama hadn’t noticed Hinata and Kenma making their way towards him as he continued to glare at the people who walked to close to him.

Kenma looked ahead towards where Hinata was now eagerly dragging him with squinted eyes as he tried to make out the alpha. “Is that _him_? You didn’t tell me the grouch was picking us up.”

“I didn’t think he was going to either, but I promise he’ll be in a much better mood this time,” Hinata reassured his friend by squeezing his arm, hoping he was right about Kageyama’s attitude.

Hinata finally caught Kageyama’s attention when he began to wave over with more than enough enthusiasm. “ _Kageyama,_ look over here!”

Kageyama’s head turned in an instant when he heard Hinata’s yelling, making his heart begin to thump in his chest with all the impatience he began to feel once he laid eyes on his omega who was rushing over to him at full speed.

Hinata was making his way with an adorable smile on his face, dragging the hesitant looking two-toned nurse from the emergency room behind him.

Kageyama was moving before his mind even registered it and met the two halfway. “Hinata, you’re finally here.”

Hinata looked just the way Kageyama remembered him even if it hadn’t been that long since he’d seen him. Still, having Hinata here in person was incredible and it caused relief to rush through Kageyama’s veins. Hinata’s scent washed over him with so much force, it felt like someone was dumping buckets of it on him. The sweet smell all but smacked against him and it made him his body run about a thousand degrees hotter. It was so tempting, and it called to him, to his inner alpha.

Hinata let go of Kenma’s arm and leaned back towards him. “This is my friend, Kenma, remember I told you I was bringing him?”

Kageyama nodded, trying to relax his face to at least come off friendlier than he usually did. “I remember, hello.”

Kenma offered a small wave before he looked away and let his eyes focus on anything but Kageyama who had a scowl on his face.

Hinata titled his head when he turned to face Kageyama and motioned towards Kenma with pleading eyes and a small pout on his lips.

 _Jeez, if it makes him happy, fuck, just fucking do it_ , Kageyama mentally grumbled, not being able to resist the look on his omega’s face. 

Kageyama lifted a hand and gripped the back of his neck as he rubbed it while he awkwardly shifted on his feet, trying to formulate some kind of apology. “Uh, I’m sorry for last time, uh, I could’ve been nicer, I guess, Kenma.”

Kenma crossed his arms across his chest and nodded as he accepted the terrible apology. “It’s cool.”

Kageyama’s face looked like he’d just sucked on a lemon as he looked towards Hinata, instinctively wanting praise for what he had just done from him. Hinata rewarded him with a beaming smile on his face that made his eyes close from how delighted he was that Kageyama had actually apologized.

The alpha started walking towards the exit and looked behind to make sure they were following him as he stuffed his hands into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. “My car is this way.”

Hinata was walking by his side in an instant and looked up towards him with a lively expression. “ _Gwah_ , what’s wrong with your face, Kageyama?”

Kageyama scoffed and looked down to playfully glowered at his omega. He knew exactly what Hinata was trying to do. “That’s just my face, idiot, I was born with it.”

“Does it physically pain you to be nice to other people?” Hinata giggled, sticking his tongue out at the alpha.

Kageyama shook his head as a faint blush spread across his face. “ _Tsk,_ no, of course not.”

Hinata gently bumped the alpha with his shoulder. “You didn’t have to do that but I really appreciate that you made the effort. I want Kenma to like you, he’s my best friend.”

Kageyama felt his face burn even hotter with Hinata’s words. “Quit saying stuff like that.”

Hinata rolled his eyes with a fond look on his face and turned back to make sure Kenma was still behind them.

They finally reached Kageyama’s jeep that was parked on the street and got inside before the meter ran out of time. Kenma got into the back seat as Hinata took the passenger seat without even thinking about it, not that his friend was going to protest.

Kenma watched them interact from where he sat in the backseat, trying to get an actual feel for Kageyama’s character and how he acted towards his friend. He knew that Hinata wanted him to like Kageyama. The alpha was all alpha, that much was obvious to Kenma. Kageyama was drawn in by Hinata as if the omega had magnets that pulled him in with so much force he couldn’t resist. That wasn’t something that surprised Kenma since it was rare to meet someone that didn’t like Hinata. His friend was extremely charismatic and radiated with light as if he was the sun at times. Kenma also noticed how frequently Kageyama looked over at Hinata with a vigorous stare even when his friend wasn’t looking at the alpha or doing anything significant like pointing out random buildings they drove by. The alpha was glancing over at him every other second it seemed as he drove.

“Hinata, you idiot, you’ve only been here once, how are you qualified to give Kenma a tour?” Kageyama snorted, glancing over at the omega with fond eyes.

Hinata rolled his eyes and continued to point things out, ignoring the alpha’s comment. “Nishinoya gave me an amazing tour, I think I know what I’m doing, Kageyama!”

Kageyama just shook his head when Hinata told Kenma the wrong name as they passed by a random building. “That’s wrong, we passed the arena like five minutes ago.” 

Even if Hinata didn’t realize how much he physically relaxed around Kageyama, Kenma noticed it right off the bat. But he couldn’t blame his friend because he wasn’t much different when he was around Kuroo. Kuroo was Kenma’s rock that kept him grounded and calm when he needed it the most. Kuroo provided a sense of security and relief when Kenma sought it out. He shouldn’t be surprised that Kageyama had the same effect on Hinata, it was simple mating nature to feel that way.

Although, it was captivating to Kenma how never of them reached over to touch each other even with friendly motives. He understood that they could only be friends and Hinata did his best to keep their intentions as friendly as he could but still, it was odd. Kenma often reached out to touch Kuroo even if it was just by brushing their hands or running a hand through his hair if they were sitting beside each other, sometimes without even thinking about it. He figured he couldn’t really understand what Hinata and Kageyama did since he didn’t have experience just being friends with Kuroo since they’d been dating ever since they had first discovered they were soulmates.

Kenma had to admire Hinata’s willpower. That itself was impressive because he didn’t know how to he would act if he could only ever be friends with Kuroo, no matter how much the alpha annoyed him at times, he still loved him way too much for that. He could also see how guarded Kageyama kept himself by the way he spoke and all but squirmed in the driver’s seat. He supposed it was _harder_ for the alpha to keep himself in line when he was around Hinata, his mate out of all people who were married to someone else.

* * *

They drove for what seemed like forever when Kageyama finally parked the jeep in a crowded driveway in what looked like a gated community in the suburbs just outside of the city.

“Where are we? _Hey_ , that’s Tadashi and Tsukishima’s car right there and Nishinoya’s!” Hinata asked, looking around at the other cars and bouncing in his seat.

They were parked in front of a townhouse with several others like it lined up against each other in the gated community.

“We’re at Bokuto and Akaashi’s house. They’re having a get together before the game tomorrow and they, uh, wanted me to bring you, well both of you,” Kageyama explained, opening the door to get out of the jeep before either of them could reply.

Relief washed over Kenma at being around a few people he actually knew and not total strangers. Since his talk with Hinata on the train, he figured that his friend wouldn’t mind if he crashed at Akaashi and Bokuto’s place where he knew he’d feel more comfortable. He liked Kageyama enough, but the alpha’s scowling still intimated him. He still couldn’t believe how easily Hinata had taken to the grouch.

“This is Bokuto’s house?! _Gwah,_ come on what are we waiting for? Let’s go inside,” Hinata all but yelled inside the jeep, beginning to make quick movements to get his seat belt off to get out of the car.

“It’s just Bokuto, he’s not that great,” Kageyama tsked with a petulant face, crossing his arms across his chest as he wanted for them to get out of the car.

“He’s pretty great,” Hinata pestered, sensing the alpha’s sour mood and following him towards the front door with Kenma behind him.

The door suddenly flung open and Bokuto appeared behind it. “Hey, hey, hey! You’re all finally here, come inside! We have been waiting forever for you three to get here.”

Kageyama shook his head at how loud Bokuto had greeted them. “I’m sure the whole neighborhood heard you, Bokuto.”

“Bokuto, no one told me we were coming to your house!” Hinata enthusiastically matched the alpha’s excitement, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Shorty, hey, happy late birthday!” Bokuto beamed, pulling Hinata into a side hug as he stood in the doorway. “Kenma’s here too, hell yeah, it’s a fucking party.”

Kageyama scowled at the ground, suddenly finding the grass that grew beside the path very intriguing as he tried not to let his jealousy get to him.

 _It’s just Bokuto and the dumbass is married, just relax, breathe,_ Kageyama thought, trying to control his stupid possessive feeling he felt towards Hinata’s excitement at seeing their friend.

“Bokuto, why are you always so loud?” Kenma moped from behind Hinata, remembering how easily riled up Bokuto could get.

 _Maybe Kenma’s not that bad then_ , Kageyama thought, looking over at the two-toned omega.

“Bokuto, move over so they can come inside, you’re blocking the door," a soft voice scolded the alpha from inside the house.

“Sorry, babe, I’m just excited to see them!” Bokuto apologized, moving out of the way as gentle hands came into view and shoved him out of the doorway.

“You can be excited without getting the whole neighborhood’s attention,” the voice let him know, finally coming into view.

It was the man that Hinata had seen in Bokuto’s pictures, the slender looking one with black hair that curled around the edges with dark blue eyes and a serious-looking face. He finished ushering the alpha out of the way before offering a small smile towards Hinata and Kenma.

“I’m so sorry about him, I’m Bokuto Keiji, but call me Akaashi. That was my name before I got married and everyone still calls me that,” Akaashi greeted them, opening the front door all the way.

“ _Gwah_ , I’ve heard so much about you,” Hinata told him, wide-eyed and vibrant as he took into Bokuto’s mate with _awe._ Everything about the black and white haired alpha was amazing in Hinata’s mind.

“Hopefully all good things, but, please, come inside. Everyone is already out back and probably causing havoc now that I’ve left,” Akaashi replied, waving for them to come inside.

Hinata nodded and followed inside. Kenma and Akaashi greeted each other with happy words and a quick hug before they both made their way towards the kitchen with Bokuto following behind them.

Hinata felt his eyebrows furrow as his eyes watched them leave.

“I think they already know each other,” Kageyama spoke as he took in Hinata’s confused expression, shutting the door behind them.

“Oh, I didn’t remember that,” Hinata murmured, trying to rack his brain for a time that his friend had ever mentioned it.

 _That’s right! Kuroo knows Bokuto and that’s probably how Akaashi and Kenma met!_ Hinata suddenly remembered, rubbing a hand under his chin as he thought.

“Um, I’m really happy you’re here, Hinata,” Kageyama expressed, reaching a hesitant hand out to run through Hinata’s hair, unsure of how he’d react to his touch.

Hinata stilled at the touch but let himself loosen into it after a moment. “I’m happy too.”

Kageyama looked over at the wall behind Hinata before he built up the courage to wrap his arms around Hinata and pull him into a hug. “Happy birthday, little omega.”

Hinata’s mind all but screamed at him to tense in the alpha’s embrace and to lean back, but his inner self melted into it. The anxiety he’d felt after the conversation with Kenma all but diminished at the moment with Kageyama’s arms around him. His smell surrounded him and all but intoxicated the omega. He didn’t want to enjoy it, especially not with everything he’d been feeling the past couple of days, but he couldn’t help the way his body relaxed with the comfort he was receiving.

“Yo, Hinata, where are you?” Noya’s voice tore through the silent house, causing Hinata and Kageyama to break apart as they’d just burned each other.

* * *

The backyard of Akaashi and Bokuto’s home was gorgeous, at least in Hinata’s eyes. His back-patio back home was small with no room for anything other than a space to keep their trash bins and an old bike Oikawa never used but refused to throw away.

The back patio here was the width of the house but the length was long enough that it allowed for there to be furniture and a few trees. There was a massive tree in the back corner that permitted for shade in the area. In the middle, there was a long outdoor table with benches on each side of it. Against one of the walls of the fencing, there was a grill and some coolers with drinks inside of them as well as a small table with cooking supplies and liquor bottles.

There was an actual patio furniture set that consisted of a dark wood rattan sectional against the other wall with an umbrella in the middle of it with string lights around it. It was such a spacious and lively area Hinata couldn’t tear his eyes away as he took it in.

He noticed that since the sun was beginning to set, the lights that were strung around the fence and on the umbrella were slowly turning on. It added a sense of comfort to the area everyone was gathered around.

Tanaka and Bokuto were standing beside the grill helping prepare the meat while Akaashi and Kenma were sitting on the outdoor sectional looking down at whatever was on Kenma’s phone. Tadashi and Tsukishima were sitting at the table talking with Asahi who kept glancing around probably looking for Nishinoya who had ran inside to hunt down Hinata after Akaashi had introduced Kenma to the group.

“Look who I found!” Nishinoya announced as he led Kageyama and Hinata out into the backyard with a proud grin on his face.

“Hey, Hinata, finally! We’ve been waiting for you,” Tanaka greeted him as he walked over to set down another plate of grilled meat on the table beside Asahi who dug in immediately.

“Since it’s your birthday, we have to initiate you,” Noya told him as he put his hands on his hips with a serious expression.

Tsukishima looked up from the table and snorted. “What initiation, you idiot?”

Noya pointed a finger at the tall blonde. “Shut it, Tsukishima! We know what we’re doing, right Tanaka?”

Tanaka eagerly nodded.

Nishinoya pulled Hinata over to the grill and coolers where Bokuto was flipping a few pieces of meat and vegetables as he swayed the tongs in the air to wave at them.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and shot Tanaka and Noya an unamused glare as he went and took a seat beside Tadashi.

“Let them have their fun, you can hog him afterward,” Tadashi tried to reassure him, sensing Kageyama’s frustration at having to share his omega’s attention with everyone else so soon.

“He’s just excited,” Asahi tried to defend Nishinoya who was all but bouncing off the sides of the fence at having Hinata around.

Kageyama did a double-take once he saw Nishinoya handing Tanaka, Bokuto, and _Hinata_ a shot glass full of tequila. “Hey!”

So many things raced in the alpha’s mind at the sight.

 _First of all, did Hinata even drink or want to drink? What were Nishinoya and Tanaka, especially Bokuto who knew how paranoid Kageyama could be even doing? Were they intentionally trying to rile him up by getting Hinata drunk? Could Hinata even handle himself? Well, he had gone to college, so maybe, but still!_ Kageyama’s mind roared, not believing what his friends were doing right in front of him.

Bokuto looked over as they tipped their glasses back and held up his middle finger at Kageyama’s protest. “Oh, shut it, you’re just jealous you can’t drink before the game tomorrow. Besides, we’re celebrating the shorty’s birthday!”

Hinata made a sour face as he sucked on the lime to help ease the bitterness of the taste and nodded. “We’re having fun!”

“Kenma, take a shot with us! Akaashi, babe, come on?” Bokuto called over to where both the omegas were still sitting on the sectional catching up.

They both shook their heads at the alpha’s offer and went back to talking without even offering Bokuto a second glance.

Bokuto frowned. “No fun, babe!”

Kageyama walked over to where they were standing and where Noya was already pouring them a second shot. “Hey, don’t force him to drink with you, dumbass.”

Hinata shook his head as he finished sucking on the lime and spit the peel out of his mouth. “ _Gwah,_ they’re not forcing me, I want to drink with them! Lighten up, Kageyama.”

“Thank you!” Noya huffed, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama’s stupid overprotectiveness. “Besides, it’s for his birthday and we’re celebrating, right, Hinata? So, butt out Kageyama.”

Hinata nodded as they all tipped the small glasses back.

Tanka walked over to stand beside Hinata and wrap an around his shoulders. “Make me proud, my boy!”

“Two down, twenty-three to go,” Nishinoya stated as he finished his own shot and grinned.

“I like your thinking, Noya! But we can’t send Hinata back home with alcohol poisoning,” Tanaka laughed, tightening the hold he had on Hinata.

The night continued and Bokuto was finally able to coax Akaashi into taking a drink with them. Asahi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima just watched since they couldn’t drink due to their impending game with annoyed faces. Eventually, even Tadashi joined their fun as he moved over towards Nishinoya and had a few drinks. Hinata was also happy to see Kenma join the group and take part in the fun of teasing Nishinoya once the omega got too eager in whatever drinking game, he made them all play.

Tanaka and Nishinoya had cleared off half the table after they finished eating and tore through Bokuto’s toolbox in search of painter’s tape that wouldn’t ruin the table for their next game.

They’d placed the tape down on the table to resemble a tic-tac-toe layout and began to place red and blue solo cups with different types of alcohol beside it to use for game pieces.

**_Your Surrender by Neon Trees_ **

Kageyama was sitting beside Hinata who was finishing eating as the rest of the group crowded around the game on the opposite side of the table.

“You know, I’m surprised at how well you handle your alcohol. I definitely pegged you for a lightweight,” Kageyama admitted.

Hinata laughed and licked his lips to clean off some of the sauce around them. “I went to college, _Bakageyama_! Of course, I can drink!”

“You seem tired, are you okay?” Kageyama leaned down to whisper into Hinata’s ear so no one could overhear in case the omega didn’t want to talk about it.

Kageyama had noticed how weary Hinata seemed compared to the other times he’d seen him before. Ever since he had picked Hinata up from the station, the alpha had noticed how worn out the omega appeared. It caused a small part of him to worry since it wasn’t something, he’d noticed in Hinata before, not that he’d spent much time with him other than a hand full of times. His inner self couldn’t shake the feeling that something was bothering Hinata, though, maybe it was alpha intuition or whatever it was called. He’d seen the charges on the card he’d given the omega the other day and although it had made him happy that Hinata was using it, it also caused him to worry as to what had led him to do so. He didn’t mind paying for whatever Hinata may need.

Hinata smiled over at him with as much reassurance as he could muster and nodded, taking another bite of food. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Kageyama didn’t buy it but didn’t want to press Hinata too much over the issue.

“Are you sad you can’t drink?” Hinata probed, turning to face him now and to maneuver the alpha’s mind off of the topic.

“Not really, if anything it’s sadder sticking to the stupid diet Bokuto has me on. Besides, you can drink for me, so it’s okay,” Kageyama told him, picking up his bottle of water to take a drink as he eyed the can of spiked sparkling water Hinata was drinking.

“ _Gwah,_ that’s true, I can!” Hinata pointed one of his chopsticks at him. “Well, if you could have _any_ drink right now, what would it be?”

“Probably a glass of dairy milk, I fantasize about that shit, now. It’s been forever since I’ve had anything with milk in it, fuck even some yogurt would do wonders for me right now.”

“Hey, no! We like almond milk!” Bokuto turned around once he caught wind of their conversation to shoot Kageyama a humorous glare.

Kageyama scoffed at Bokuto’s protest and shook his head. “See what I mean? He’s ruthless.”

“Well, whenever you have a cheat day, we should go and get ice cream,” Hinata suggested.

“I’d, uh, I’d like that,” Kageyama agreed as he looked away towards his obnoxious group of friends to hide the blush on his face from the omega.

Hinata and Kageyama kept their seats as Akaashi and Nishinoya played the first round of the game. It resulted in a victorious Akaashi and distraught Noya who all growled in anger. Nishinoya, however, was not so easily deterred and soon got over his loss as he got everything ready to face Bokuto in the second round of the game.

Hinata had been watching them when he turned around to see what Kageyama was doing beside him since the alpha clearly had no interest in the game or even talking to anyone besides the omega. None of their friends seemed to mind though, as if finding Kageyama’s behavior normal.

Hinata felt like he should feel awkward that Kageyama had all his attention on him, but he couldn’t find it within himself to dislike the idea. Whenever he moved towards another area of the yard, Kageyama was on him as if Hinata was pulling him along with a rope.

“Are you filing your nails?” Hinata softly giggled, not believing what the alpha was doing at such a time and how casually at that.

Kageyama nodded as it was normal to carry a nail filer in the pocket of his jeans. “It helps me play better if I keep short nails and I don’t want to forget to do it before tomorrow since it’s going to be crazy with preparations and shit.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I like it when there isn’t much of a barrier between the ball and my hands. It’s like my finger pushups if you remember those. This helps me grip the ball better and faster.”

Hinata watched him file the other hand with peaked curiosity.

“Here, I’ll show you,” Kageyama offered, reaching for Hinata’s hand with enthusiastic movements at touching the omega in any form.

Hinata extended his arm out until Kageyama had more than enough room to do whatever he needed to do. He picked up Hinata’s smaller hand and ran his fingers along it as he extended it out. He placed a palm under Hinata’s hand that was turned with the palm facing down to hold it steady as his other hand ran along the nails to survey which needed more attention than the others.

“What are you looking for when you do that?” Hinata knitted his eyebrows together as he asked, looking down towards where Kageyama was looking at his hand.

Hinata tried his best to keep himself in line and not let the feeling of their palms touching cause his head to spin. It was such a simple touch and yet, it caused his body to react. He bit on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from going insane.

Kageyama titled his head as he eyed Hinata’s hand and finally settled on which nail, he wanted to work on first. He used the hand that had been supporting Hinata’s to hold the omega’s pointer and middle fingers as the other hand went to grab the nail filer, he’d set on the table a few moments ago.

“I was looking to see which one I wanted to file first. I’ve been doing this forever so it’s second nature at this point,” Kageyama explained, focusing his eyes on Hinata’s fingers.

Hinata nodded as he watched Kageyama begin to file. “So, are you nervous about your game tomorrow? Being in the playoffs is a big deal, right?”

Kageyama shrugged as he filed with no expression on his face towards the topic. “Not really, it’s not the first time we’ve gone to the playoffs and we’ve been doing really good this season. I don’t think there’s a reason to be nervous, little omega. The team we’re up against isn’t one we usually have a hard time against.”

“Well, I hope you win, cause it’s my first game and that would be so awesome! Like _gwah,_ what a memory, you know!” Hinata smiled, biting down on his bottom lip as he thought about it.

Kageyama glanced up at Hinata with squinted eyes as he took in what he’d just said before switching the fingers he was filing without saying anything.

 _I’ll make it memorable, don’t worry about that,_ Kageyama thought, continuing to work on Hinata’s hands.

“ _Akaashi_ , he’s clearly cheating, there’s no way he could’ve won twice against me!” Bokuto whined from where he was now playing a rematch with Nishinoya who looked extremely smug at having beat the alpha again. They were both tipsy by that point by how drinks they’d taken from placing the cups in their game.

Akaashi was sitting down on the bench with Kenma as they watched the game. “No, he isn’t. He’s just better at this one than you, Bokuto.”

“ _Akaashi_ , don’t say that he’s going to get a bigger head than the one he already has,” Bokuto protested, looking sullen from his husband’s words and lack of faith in him.

“What do you look so smug for? You’re acting like beating Bokuto takes serious brainpower,” Tsukishima laughed at Nishinoya, which landed him a light shove from a buzzed Tadashi.

“Hey, don’t get all down because you lost, it’s just a game,” Akaashi frowned at Bokuto’s complaining, knowing how much his husband hated losing at _anything_ especially to Noya and Tanaka.

“Akaashi’s right, besides, it’s time for someone else to challenge the champion,” Nishinoya gloated, watching Tanaka set up the next game.

“Oh, I’m about to whip your ass over here, so don’t get all giddy,” Tanaka let him know, placing the first cup onto the tic-tac-toe board on the table.

“That’s some big talk, Tanaka, even for someone who’s about to get destroyed like the team that plays Asahi tomorrow! You’re going to kick some ass, right Asahi!?” Nishinoya called out, looking over at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows.

Asahi shook his head at Noya’s drunk antics. “We haven’t won yet, Nishi.”

“But you will, I know you will!” Noya repeated.

Bokuto walked over to sit beside Akaashi with a sulky frown on his face as he slowly began to accept his defeat, all in his own house, unbelievable! 

Akaashi watched him sit down with softhearted eyes. He waited until Bokuto was sitting before he reached an arm over Bokuto’s shoulders and let his hand splay on the side of his alpha’s face to pull him into Akaashi. “You’re very pouty, tonight.”

“He’s just like Kuroo,” Kenma told Akaashi from where he was sitting beside him playing his gaming device.

Bokuto scoffed and closed his eyes as he leaned on Akaashi’s shoulders and let himself enjoy his omega’s comfort. “I could totally beat Kuroo at this, don’t even _kid yourself_ on that one Kenma. I’m like two of him but better!”

* * *

Tadashi and Tsukishima were nowhere to be seen when Hinata and Kageyama arrived at the condo. The alpha concluded that they’d already gone to bed since Tadashi always got tired when he drank and Tsukishima’s habit of going to bed early before a big game. They’d left a few minutes before them from Bokuto and Akaashi’s house.

He walked over to sit on the big sectional sofa and Hinata followed after him and took a seat beside him looking over at him with sleepy eyes.

“Are you tired? We can go to bed,” Kageyama offered, watching Hinata unlace his sneakers to slide them off and pull his legs up onto the couch to cross them.

Hinata shook his head and leaned back on the couch. “No, I’m not tired.”

Hinata pulled his phone back to reply to Oikawa’s text he’d sent the omega earlier before the beta went to bed for the night.

_Oikawa: Chibi! How’s it going? I miss you_

_Hinata: It’s good! I miss u too_

_Oikawa: I’m happy to hear, I love you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, baby._

_Hinata: I love u too! Sleep well_ (人´∀`)

Kageyama leaned his head down towards Hinata to see what the omega was looking at.

“You’re nosey,” Hinata teased, turning to look at the alpha with a smile on his face as the light buzz, he’d accumulated from drinking wore off.

Hinata shouldn’t like how much having Kageyama’s undivided attention made him melt on the inside. He shouldn’t feel anything other than friendship towards him, period.

Kageyama squinted his eyes at him and shrugged, “too bad.”

Hinata rolled his eyes at him and put his phone back in his pocket. “I’m excited to see you guys play in real life tomorrow, it’s going to be so loud like _whoosh_ and _boom_. Well, at least that’s what Nishinoya told me.”

Kageyama lifted his eyebrows and smirked at the omega’s enthusiasm. “Are you still stalking me online, little omega? Not that I mind or anything, it’s very flattering especially with how cute the stalker is.”

Hinata felt his face flare at Kageyama’s accusation that he knew was true, “ _no!_ ”

Kageyama felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth as he held a finger up to press against his lips to let Hinata know to keep his voice down since Tadashi and Tsukishima were probably asleep.

“ _Gwah,_ sorry. I’ll be there to cheer you on even if I have no idea what’s happening on the court. I have watched some of your team’s videos here and there but it’s hard to keep up, everything moves so quickly,” Hinata whispered, looking over at the alpha’s face with bright eyes.

Kageyama thought for a moment before he stood up and went over to the kitchen. He came back with a few pieces of paper he’d ripped from Tadashi’s weekly grocery notebook that he kept in one of the kitchen cabinets. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

Hinata watched him move around the living room before he found a discarded pen on the coffee table.

“So, it’s easy, I’ll draw it for you, watch,” Kageyama said once he sat back down, one hand beginning to illustrate the court and his other arm reaching out to rest on the back of the sofa where Hinata was leaning to beckon him closer so he could see the paper. “This is the net and these circles will represent the players from both sides. Each side gets six players, and this is how it’s laid out.”

Hinata leaned closer with a focused look on his face, watching Kageyama draw on the paper. “Which one are you, Kageyama?”

Kageyama pointed the pen towards specific parts of the paper, “sometimes here, or there. We rotate during the game so I’m all over the place. You’ll see me in both rows tomorrow.”

“And you’re the setter, so you play the whole game, right?”

Kageyama nodded as he continued to draw. “Yeah, I toss the ball to the other players so they can spike it, and hopefully score. It’s like being the control tower of the team and it’s really fucking awesome. There’s another setter who swaps with me if I ever get tired or subbed out, but that rarely happens.”

“ _Gwah,_ so cool, Kageyama. When do you do the royal serve you did at the beach during the game? I can’t wait to see those during the game.”

Kageyama scoffed once he remembered where Hinata had gotten that from. Damn Tsukishima and his big mouth. “During the game, each team serves the ball and occasionally it’ll be my turn if the ball goes out or whatever. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to do one just for you, for your birthday, idiot.” 

Hinata turned to the side to face Kageyama and to beam at what he had just told him. “Would you really? That makes me even _more_ excited for tomorrow.”

He felt so calm sitting there and could feel the exhaustion from the past few days begin to weigh heavily on his eyes. He tried to fight it and push it towards the back of his mind as he tried to continue to listen to Kageyama's explanation. He didn’t want to be the only person who didn’t know what was going on tomorrow, that would be no fun. Besides, volleyball was important to his alpha and he wanted to know everything about it. Their position wasn’t doing Hinata any favors either with how much warmth he felt radiate off of Kageyama and how inviting it felt. If anything, it made his eyelids feel even heavier.

Kageyama hadn’t noticed how drowsy Hinata had gotten as he continued to explain what kind of attacks, they were going to do during the game so the omega could watch out for them tomorrow. He knew how much that would excite Hinata to have an inside peek into the game and maybe feel a little special. Kageyama always wanted him to feel special.

Hinata slowly nodded as Kageyama kept talking when he felt his eyes close again and sleep take over him before he could fight against it.

“So, let’s say this is Asahi, he’s the ace, right? He’s so fucking good at scor—-,” Kageyama was caught off when he felt Hinata slump against him out of nowhere.

He tensed up at having the omega’s weight against him and didn’t know how to react in the slightest. He tried to relax his stiff shoulders so the omega wouldn’t tumble onto the ground and hit his head against the coffee table and possibly die or something stupid like that because this was Hinata. “ _Uh_ , Hinata? Hin— Hinata?”

Hinata didn’t move and Kageyama could hear the deep breathing that left him to let the alpha know he was knocked out cold.

“Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you were tired? You act as if I can’t read you,” Kageyama shook his head, hesitatingly letting the arm that had been resting on the back of the sofa to wrap around Hinata and press him further towards his chest.

Hinata hummed in his sleep and leaned further, unconsciously trying to seek the comfort of whatever he was leaning on as sleep engulfed him. Sleep had been difficult to find for Hinata lately and this was like heaven to finally be able to doze off.

Kageyama tried to relax and think about what he should do. It felt _amazing_ to have Hinata pressed against him like this, it was a new sensation that he very much liked. He bit down on his bottom lip as he glanced down at his omega that had his cheek pressed against the alpha’s chest with his mouth half-open.

 _Fuck, I can’t, fuck, fuck, just look at him_ , Kageyama’s mind roared, not being able to control the love that filled him as he looked down at Hinata’s smushed face.

This was making his inner alpha awaken, fully coming to life at having his omega so close to him in such an intimate way just like they’ve been destined since the moment they’d met. This was his soulmate. Hinata was his soulmate. Hinata was everything he wanted, he was sure of it.

He reached a wary hand up to cup Hinata’s cheek that wasn’t pressed against his chest and slowly grazed his fingers over it with soft strokes. Even if he’d only spent a few moments with Hinata, Kageyama already knew he loved him, he was positive. The problem was, should he tell Hinata how he felt? What would the omega’s reaction be to that?

Hinata was so hung up at just being friends and Kageyama had stupidly entertained the idea like the idiot he was just to make his omega happy. But now, he couldn’t help wanting more, it was practically embedded in his DNA. It didn’t help that he couldn’t focus on anything but Hinata ever since he’d first laid eyes on him. This was an unfair situation and it was making him lose his mind with each time he spent with him.

This was the first time he’d gotten the chance to hold Hinata so close and it just reinforced the love he already knew he felt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kageyama sighed, leaning his forehead down to bump against Hinata’s as he ate up every detail of the omega’s face. Adorable, so adorable. He was so close to his neck where his scent rolled off of him in waves and intoxicated Kageyama. It all but made his mouth drool at how delicious it smelled. 

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He was never one to feel nervous in any situation but, now, he felt his hand that was on Hinata’s face trembling with all the feelings that were running through him at what felt like a million miles an hour.

Hinata looked so _innocent_ and sweet sleeping against him. He was small and warm, and it made Kageyama’s inside burn with intense desire as he took him in with hungry eyes.

 _Remember what Miwa said, remember what Miwa said, go slow, fuck, slow down_ , Kageyama tried to calm himself, feeling how hard his heart was beating in his chest.

As much as he wanted to lean down and hold Hinata closer and taste just how sweet the omega actually was, he knew he would never forgive himself if he did. He had to wait, he could wait, he would wait.

Eventually, Hinata would either seek him out or toss him aside he knew that much. The impatience was killing him from the inside, threatening to destroy him as time ticked by but he had to wait.

He didn’t want to admit how easily Hinata could build him up and break him down with just words. He hated how much control Hinata had over him even after just two months, fuck. It made him feel so weak.

He reached his hand up from Hinata’s cheek to smooth his knitted eyebrows as the omega slept. He looked so peaceful slumped against Kageyama as if all his worries had left him.

It was eating at Kageyama that Hinata wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. He _knew_ that something was bothering his omega and he wanted to know what it was. Hinata was just as stubborn as Kageyama as much as the alpha hated to admit. Whatever it was, he wanted to know, even if it was about his stupid husband.

 _I have to be patient and I have to show him just how much I love him_ , Kageyama sighed, shaking his head at the thoughts that were raging through him.

He moved his arm down that wasn’t slung across Hinata’s shoulders to place it behind the omega’s knees as he stood up and scooped him into his arms with quick movements. Hinata fit so well against him like this and just reminded the alpha they were soulmates through and through. It pulled at his heartstrings with so emotion.

He made his way down the hall towards the guest room and walked over to the bed to gently drop Hinata onto it.

Hinata landed softly and didn’t stir as he turned to face the other way as he continued to sleep.

Kageyama ran his hands through his hair with frustrated movements. It felt like he was fighting within himself with everything he was feeling. He didn’t want to sound like a fucking child that was throwing a tantrum, but he was getting fed up.

How long was he going to keep waiting for something to happen? Even if it was something that was going to break his heart.

He needed to relax and go shower, preferably a _cold_ shower before he went to bed. He had an early morning and he needed to get enough sleep for tomorrow. It was going to be a long day for him. He walked back over to the bed and pulled the comforter around Hinata before he bent down to press a kiss to Hinata’s wild hair.

“Hinata, I love you, fuck, I love you,” he confessed, letting his lips linger against the omega before he walked out.

* * *

**_In The Next Room by Neon Trees_ **

Kageyama all but threw the door to the bathroom open with hasty movements. He couldn’t stop the urge that was building up inside of him as he leaned over the bathroom sink and gripped the sides until his knuckles turned white from the pressure and frustration. “I won’t lose.” 

“Fuck this, fuck everything,” he cursed, lifting his head to look at himself in the mirror. He would not be deterred. He had to prove himself and he would. He was going to rise up to the challenge and surpass it. 

He stood back up and slid the glass door to the shower open so he could turn on the water. This was all beginning to be too much for him to handle. He was only human and having Hinata next door certainly wasn’t doing him any damn favors.

He reached his hands down to pull off his hoodie and shirt all in one go before throwing the clothing against the bathroom door as if they had personally offended him.

He reached down for his jeans next and slide them down his legs until they were low enough that he could kick them off.

“ _Tsk_ ,” he frowned, running his hands over his face to try and calm himself down. He needed to fucking calm down.

He could feel how hard he already was, and his cock was being uncomfortably restrained in his briefs by that point. He couldn’t help it though, not when he’d just gotten a taste of how tempting it’d felt to have Hinata pressed against him. 

All he could think about was Hinata. How fucking adorable the omega looked when he smiled at him and even frowned, _shit_ , any reaction he sent his way. How pouty and soft his lips looked and it made Kageyama want to yank his own hair out of his scalp just thinking about them. He pulled his briefs off in one go so he could go ahead and shower as he felt his precum begin to leak a spot in his briefs.

He stepped into the shower and stood underneath the shower head as he let the water run all over him. He tipped his head back and reached a hand up to run over his face before it extended up to push his wet bangs back.

Hinata was right there in the other room, all sleepy and soft sprawled on the bed. He was right _there_ and in Kageyama’s mind, it seemed like the omega might as well be thousands of miles away.

Hinata who’s skin looked and _felt_ smooth and creamy all over and was toned in the right places. Kageyama’s mind raced back to how Hinata had looked during their day at the beach wearing those ridiculously short swimming shorts that all but made the alpha scream at the way they hugged his ass. How inviting those thighs had hugged around his neck when they’d been playing Nishinoya’s stupid game. 

Hinata who constantly had the _stupid_ yet fucking provoking habit of biting down on his plump bottom lip that made Kageyama’s cock twitch in excitement.

He reached a hand down to wrap around the base of his cock as he imagined a softer and smaller hand being the one that was touching him instead of his own. He thought back to earlier when he’d been holding Hinata’s hand to file his nails and how delicate and smooth it had been. He imagined just how hot it would be to grip those hands as the owner of them begged, moaned, and whined under him for _more._

Kageyama brought his balled-up fist to bite down on as he moved his hand faster to jerk himself off.

How good those smaller hands would feel running over his body as they made their way towards Kageyama’s cock and jerked him off instead. He wanted to know just how adventurous those hands could be as well as Hinata’s mouth. Hinata was all innocent with kind-looking eyes, but what did Kageyama know?

He began to move his hand faster over his shaft as his imagination raced with illicit thoughts about Hinata who was sleeping in the room beside the fucking bathroom.

He thought about how that _adorable_ face would look like as it was sucking him off and what kind of reactions the omega would have to that. What kind of expressions he could coax out of the omega if Kageyama sat him on his face and shoved his tongue inside of him.

Kageyama could certainly imagine him with tears running down his face and bright red hollowed cheeks. “ _Oh_ , shit.”

How Hinata would feel pressed against the mattress with Kageyama looming over him and having the alpha cage him in like that. He wanted to _hear_ what kinds of desperate sounds he could tear from the omega as his mouth sucked and bit at his neck, chest, and wherever else he could reach. He wanted to run hands down those thick thighs and over his ass to grip until he left marks.

He leaned back against the wall of the shower as he felt the familiar pressure begin to build in the pit of his stomach. He looked ahead as he continued to move his hand up and down, envisioning his sweet little omega’s backside pressed against him in the shower. Hinata would be so inviting, so sexy, so fucking arousing leaning forward with hands bracing him against the wall as Kageyama gripped his hips and slammed into him from behind. He wanted to experience having Hinata arch up against him to meet his thrusts. The omega had already proven he was bendy enough when they’d gone on their little run not that long ago.

He wanted to have Hinata at his mercy and cause him to crumble in the most delicious way under his hands. He wanted to run his hands all over him and feel, touch, taste, every inch of him. He wanted to know if Hinata tasted as _sweet_ as he smelled, as he looked. “ _Hinata.”_

He imagined reaching a hand out to tangle in that wild orange hair and pull the omega back against him after they’d both exploded and wrapping his arms around Hinata’s chest as the omega turned his head to meet him in a hungry kiss.

Kageyama bit down on his fist to keep the groan that wanted to escape him in his mouth. The last thing he needed was to wake everyone up with his stupid fantasies. “I want him, fuck, I want him so fucking bad.”

The mere thought of having the opportunity to have a _taste_ of Hinata’s mouth pushed him over the edge. Just thinking about shoving his tongue into his omega’s mouth as their lips crashed together trying to get as close as physically possible.

Kageyama felt his come land all over his hand and on his lower stomach. “I love him, fuck, I love him so fucking much, _fuck._ ”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this ending, I can't believe I really did that lol! My apologies for being so heated there but I felt like Kags isn't immune when it comes to having explicit thoughts over his little soulmate.


	12. Can He Do What I Do For You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long wait on this one. Once again, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, you're all so kind. This isn't the full chapter and I'll try and get the rest of it which will be the next chapter just a small one up later tonight or tomorrow. I just wanted to go ahead and get this up since it's been more than a week. I usually run some ideas and get feedback from my boyfriend but for this chapter, especially the ending resulted in him and I talking more over it and me replanning and rewriting some of the characters, which is why it took so long. I didn't want to rush the last part which is kinda crucial so I decided, fuck it, I'll go ahead and publish what's already written. I also wanted to make sure I liked the way I'd written the middle part of this, considering that special v league match that happened a few days ago. Basically, keep an eye out for another update either tonight or tomorrow which was originally going to be the last half of this one! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

When Hinata woke up the next morning, he found himself stiff from sleeping in his clothes from the day before. Although, he’d slept _great_ and it was the first time in a few nights that he’d really fallen into a deep sleep. He brought his hands up to rub at his eyes as he tried to remember even _when_ he’d fallen asleep in the first place. The last thing he remembered doing was hanging out with Kageyama in the living room and talking about volleyball. 

_Kageyama_ , _that’s right,_ Hinata frantically recalled, looking around the room as his eyes adjusted to the bright light that was coming in through the windows.

He slowly made his way towards the living room in search of the backpack he’d brought and his phone. He needed to text Oikawa and let him know he was fine and to change into something different, preferably after a much shower.

Hinata stepped into the bathroom that was located in the hallway and almost melted on the spot. The whole apartment already reeked of Kageyama, but the scent was more concentrated here. It was so enticing, and it wrapped around Hinata like a warm blanket.

His inner omega all but exploded with being surrounded by Kageyama’s scent like this. Hinata tried his best to not let it get to his head and picked his bag up and took out of his toothbrush and face wash before he turned the shower on.

He found a stack of towels in the small closet and held one up to him. The alpha’s smell was so intoxicating, and it was all over everything.

 _Tadashi did say this was his bathroom_ , Hinata thought, beginning to peel his clothes off so he could step into the shower.

But did everything in it really have to remind Hinata of Kageyama? Even the shampoo and condition down to the body wash?

* * *

Tadashi was in the kitchen frying something on the stove when he looked over once he heard Hinata’s footsteps come out of the bathroom. “Hey, good morning. I’m making breakfast, come sit!”

Hinata stretched his arms over his head as walked over to the kitchen island and took a seat on one of the barstools. “Yes please, I would love some! Do you always make breakfast in the morning?”

Tadashi continued to cook and shook his head. “I only really do it when Kageyama and Tsukki are home. If it's just me, I usually just have something quick and easy before I go to work or go out. But, since you’re here with me today, I decided to treat you.”

“ _Gwah_ , way to make me feel special!” Hinata beamed, crossing his arms on the kitchen island so he could lay his head on them while he waited for breakfast. “How is it, living with both of them?”

“It’s definitely not always rainbows and sunshine, they’re constantly at each other’s throats. But, most of the time, it’s pretty enjoyable.”

“How did you meet Tsukishima and Kageyama?” Hinata asked him, rubbing the towel he had around his shoulders against the bottom of his hair to help it dry faster.

Tadashi pulled two plates out of a cabinet so he could serve the food. He reached into the fridge to grab the pitcher of water before he made his way over to Hinata. “I actually met them at the same time, if you can believe that.”

Hinata looked over with wide eyes, instantly intrigued. “ _Gwah_ , what? Tell me, please?”

Tadashi put the plates on the kitchen island and brought two glasses over to serve them water. “It was a few years ago. I was working at this coffee shop and it was early into my shift that day. I was making a drink when suddenly, all these massively tall guys walked in all at once, it was crazy! They all crowded around the counter in an instant and I was hit with this strong sensation as if someone had dumped cold water on me. When I looked up, Tsukishima was standing there with this shocked expression on his face because he _recognized_ me instantly. People weren’t lying when they say you know your mate the moment you meet them, but I don’t have to tell you that, Hinata.”

Hinata bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, he knew fully well what Tadashi meant, no matter how conflicted it made him feel. The moment he had laid eyes on Kageyama, he had immediately known who he was.

Tadashi covered his mouth as he began to laugh at the memory he was recalling. “Then, I dropped the drink I was making all over the floor and myself. It was so embarrassing! They all looked at me and I was horrified because Tsukki was right in front of me. If it hadn’t been for the plexiglass separating us, I would’ve gotten it on him as well.”

“That’s how you guys met!?” Hinata couldn’t even imagine the mortification his friend must’ve felt, well maybe he could, considering that he had ran out of Kageyama’s hospital room like some kind of moron.

Tadashi nodded, laughter still spilling from his lips. “Kageyama was there as well. It was actually the first away game he’d gone on when it happened. Thankfully, he didn’t laugh, I do remember that.”

“That does sound like Kageyama. He’s always so serious like he’s mad about something,” Hinata agreed, beginning to eat.

“He’s a sweet guy, you just have to get to know him, I promise he isn’t always like that,” Tadashi reassured him, not wanting to give his roommate a bad wrap. He _knew_ just how much more his friend had to offer and it was beyond the scowls and glares that usually adorned Kageyama’s face.

Hinata lapped his tongue over his teeth as he registered what Tadashi had just said. Of course, he knew Kageyama had more to offer, he _had_ to have more. Hinata refused to believe that the alpha was just a double-edged sword all the time.

“So, how come you guys all live together? I can’t imagine a professional sport’s team underpaying their players,” Hinata pried, curious to know more about Kageyama and why he still lived with his friends.

Tadashi took a bite of food before he answered, almost as if debating whether or not to Hinata. “It’s sort of a complicated story. But, basically, Kageyama caused a bit of trouble when he first started playing with Karasuno, well from what Tsukishima has told me.” Tadashi held his hands up before he continued as if to let Hinata know this was only what he had heard.

“Maybe one day Kageyama will actually tell you why, I’ve never really asked him and he’s never really been the talkative type, you know? Well anyway, the story goes that he and Tsukki got along pretty well in the beginning so the coach sort of made Tsukki take him under his wing to help cool his head. They became really good friends after a while, believe it or not with how much they argue. Kageyama doesn’t open up to just anyone, so him being close to Tsukki was really surprising to everyone. They were already living together when I met them and I joined them after a few months. I’m sure Kageyama _could_ afford to live alone and we _could_ afford to get our own place but they like being together and I don’t mind having him around. Tsukishima helps keep him in line and they both lean on each other during stressful times of their volleyball season. Kageyama isn’t a bad guy, he’s so amazing, really. I know everyone says he’s antisocial and always in a bad mood but there’s so much more to him, you know? He’s so passionate about volleyball and he’s always trying to improve any way he can.”

Hinata nodded as he listened, wanting to know more. “Can you tell me more about him? I’m just curious, he doesn’t really say much about himself, well not usually.”

“Sure, I don’t mind. I know he’s from this city or maybe the suburbs cause I’m pretty sure his mom still lives here or somewhere close. I’ve met her once or twice, but we talk on the phone a lot. He has a sister and brother in law, but they don’t live near here, I don’t think. Well, either that or they don’t visit that often. His sister is really nice, though, hopefully, you get to meet her soon. We text a lot too. He’s been a volleyball idiot since the first time I met him, I can tell you that much,” Tadashi told him, laughing at the last part.

“If you talk to his mom and sister on the phone so frequently, why don’t they come to visit often?” Hinata questioned, knowing he was overstepping a little but not being able to help it. He saw his mom and sister all the time, probably more than he should so this sounded odd to him.

Tadashi shrugged as he took a drink of water. “I’m not really sure. He doesn’t really talk about that either. They both ask me about him all the time, so I know they care a lot about him.”

“Why is he so serious all the time? Yesterday, he didn’t really talk to anyone at Bokuto and Akaashi’s house.”

“ _Actually_ , we were all surprised he even showed up, if I’m being honest. It’s actually pretty hard to convince him to go out with us most of the time. We all suspect that it was because you were there. I know you haven’t known him for a long time but ever since he met you, he’s been trying to be more open and outgoing, trust me. It’s hard for him to not come off so angry and intimating all the time but he’s making an effort,” Tadashi admitted, smiling.

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “Because of me? You really think that’s the reason?”

Tadashi nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “He’s been waiting forever to meet you. He usually keeps to himself and for him to make an attempt to even show up to a get together is pretty out of character for him. Remember when we went to the beach last time? I can’t remember the last time he did something like that with us. It’s not that he doesn’t like everyone, but he likes to keep to himself or he trains on his free time, usually.”

Hinata couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across his face at Tadashi’s words.

It was nice to imagine having such a positive impact on Kageyama even if Hinata himself hadn’t noticed. He wanted to see a different side of the alpha ever since he’d seen him frown for the first time.

“I know that what kind of effect meeting your soulmate can have on you as an omega and I promise that whatever you’re feeling, he’s experiencing that just as much as you. Even on the court, you’re affecting him,” Tadashi let him know. “He’s such a hothead during games sometimes and he’s well known for getting red cards like they’re nothing. But, as of lately, he’s been doing better. Of course, you’ve only known each other for two months so it’s not a huge change but the difference is there.”

“Is that why Tsukishima calls him the king?” Hinata chuckled, tapping his fingers on the island as he remembered the blond alpha’s teasing.

It shouldn’t make him happy to know that he also had such an impact on Kageyama, but it did. It felt reassuring to know that these feelings weren’t one-sided, even if everyone told him they shouldn’t be. It was still comforting to hear about them from someone close to Kageyama and know it wasn’t just him that was experiencing everything.

“Yeah, Kageyama had to learn how to be a team player when he got to Karasuno. He’s still learning even now, but with you in the picture, it’s really helping him handle his emotions better towards other people. Kageyama is like a little brother to me, Hinata. I care about him a lot and I want him to be happy. Meeting you has caused such a change in him already and I love that. But sometimes he can get into his head a lot when he thinks he’s messed up or done something wrong. The first time he met you he thought he’d upset you if you remember that. I know you’re married, and you guys are friends which, fine, that is not something I can judge you guys on. I just want you to be aware of his feelings and the effort he’s making.”

* * *

Nishinoya all but sprinted in the lobby of the arena towards the entrance once he saw Tadashi and Hinata appear. “Hinata! Tadashi, yo! Over here, hey!”

Hinata and Tadashi had just gotten their tickets scanned when the yelling caught their attention. Hinata looked around until he spotted Nishinoya running over to them at full speed through the lobby. He was weaving through the crowd of people who were heading towards the concession stands like a madman on a mission.

“Noya, you’re going to knock people over, chill,” Tadashi smiled, rolling his eyes at his friend’s hectic antics once they’d reached him.

“How can I relax when it’s Hinata’s first game? We have to make it amazing, Tadashi!” Noya scoffed at Tadashi’s words, not believing how nonchalant he was being about the situation.

“Is that a beer? Already Noya, jeez,” Tadashi pointed out, putting his hands on his hips.

Noya held the can up with pride and closed his eyes. “It’s my cheat day, first of all! Second of all, it’s not every day my babe goes to the playoffs so I’m celebrating and if he wins, I’ll be getting absolutely fucking trashed, thank you very much.”

“I don’t put it past you!” Tadashi replied.

Noya suddenly remembered the crumbled bag in his other hand and thrusted it towards Hinata who took it with confusion. “Open it, it’s something for you to wear tonight! Happy late birthday, Hinata!”

Hinata opened the bag to pull out a blue jersey he’d not seen before. “What is this?”

“It’s Kageyama’s jersey, well his home jersey, _duh_! The last time you saw him he had the away jersey on. This is the one he’s wearing tonight, _woohoo_ , now you two can match!” Noya explained, shaking his fist in the air, extremely satisfied with his present.

Hinata held the jersey in front of him with both hands to get a good look at it. First of all, it was massive and certainly not Hinata’s size, more like Kageyama’s if anything. He had to admit, it was pretty cool, and he did want to have the full experience at the game. “This is so cool, thank you, Nishinoya!”

“Go ahead, try it on!” Noya encouraged, walking over to a trash can to throw his empty can away.

Tadashi nodded from where he was standing beside Hinata. “You were right on this one, Nishinoya, I’ll give you that. Kageyama is going to flip out when he sees this.”

Hinata pulled the jersey over the plain black shirt he was wearing with a quick tug. It almost engulfed him, but he didn’t even care, he was so pumped. This black jersey had sleeves and they ran down Hinata’s arms almost to his elbows, the neck was a bit loose and it let his shirt peak out. He reached down to grab the hem and twist it on one side to make it fit better and tucked the twisted part into his pants on the side.

Hinata turned his head to look at the back as his hands tugged at his left shoulder to try and turn the shirt with unsuccessful attempts.

“Here,” Tadashi pulled his phone out to take a picture of the back of the jersey. “Look.”

“It says Kageyama on the back, _gwah_ , so awesome!” Hinata beamed.

“Fuck yeah, now that you’re all suited up, let’s go get drinks before we go sit down,” Noya yelled, throwing his arms up in the air and gaining unwanted attention from people walking around them.

Tadashi and Hinata followed after him before the orange-haired omega came to a screeching stop once he laid eyes on the massive posters of each individual player hanging around the lobby.

Hinata looked up at the one of Kageyama with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. This poster enhanced _every_ detail of the alpha. Kageyama was standing up in the poster, holding a volleyball out with one hand and a death glare on his face with his bangs hanging all over his eyes. He looked good, insanely good.

“Hinata, stand in front of it so I can take your picture since you’re wearing the same jersey as him!” Noya urged, pulling his phone out and pointing towards the massive poster.

Hinata walked over to the poster and turned around, smiling and holding up a peace sign for the sake of the picture. “How’s this?”

Noya snickered, rapidly snapping a few shots, “this is gold!”

Tadashi scoffed, punching Nishinoya’s shoulder after he’d taken some pictures. “Don’t get _any_ ideas.”

“I would never! It’s like you don’t even know me, jeez,” Nishinoya offensively huffed, crossing his arms across his chest before he spotted Asahi’s poster and began walking over to it. “Hey, come take a video of me with Asahi’s for my Instagram story!”

* * *

“Our seats are over here, come on, follow me,” Tadashi led them down the steps towards the closer rows near the court.

“We’re sitting this close, are you serious?!” Hinata all but screeched, not believing how close to the court why were going to be.

“Of course, we’re like VIP around here,” Noya grinned as he jumped down the steps behind them, spilling some of his drink as he went.

“Shut up, you are not a VIP, in your dreams,” Tadashi rolled his eyes, finally stopping three rows back from the court and shuffling in to direct them towards their seats.

“ _Gwah,_ look how close everything is, the net is right there! What if we get hit in the face by a ball? Has that happened before?” Hinata frantically looked around with wide eyes full of awe, taking everything in.

“I think that’s what you called receiving the ball at the beach, so it should be normal for you,” Noya teased, sitting down a few seats away from them. “I’m leaving some for Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kenma. They’re on their way but it’s probably going to take them _forever_ to get through security. I told them to get here early but Bokuto never listens to me.”

Hinata’s eyes were glued to the court as everyone waited for the game to begin. He was holding his can of spiked sparkling water in both hands as he glanced over to see if he could see either team making their way in. He didn’t want to miss _anything_. The arena was beginning to fill up as more people arrived and it caused the noise level to skyrocket in the closed area.

“Hey, shorty, you finally made it to a game, look at you!” Bokuto brought him out of his thoughts.

Hinata looked over and grinned once he saw Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto sitting down near Noya.

“You guys finally got here,” Hinata cheered, leaning forward so he could see around Tadashi towards his friends.

“Sorry about that, Bokuto swore he knew a quicker route, but we ended up hitting traffic,” Akaashi apologized, shaking his head at his husband’s ideas.

“But I got us here, didn’t I?” Bokuto scoffed, reaching over to wrap his arm around Akaashi’s waist to give him a playful squeeze.

“It’s about time, jeez!” Noya exclaimed, standing up. “I’m going to go get us some drinks. We’re _all_ having a good time tonight, it’s the playoffs!”

Kenma and Akaashi followed after Nishinoya to get everyone snacks before the game started.

Tadashi was sitting beside Hinata as he messed on his phone while they waited.

Bokuto leaned over with a mischievous grin on his face. “Hey, shorty, nice jersey! What are you trying to do, give Kageyama a heart attack on the court?”

Hinata blushed and shook his head. “ _No_! This was a present from Noya.”

“This was the present he kept blabbing about at work, I can’t even say I’m surprised,” Bokuto laughed. “I can’t wait to see Kageyama freak out, this is going to be a great night.”

* * *

Noya and Bokuto were currently drowning beers in competition to see who could reach a nice buzz first before the first set even began.

Nishinoya kept telling their friend group that this was the proper way to watch a playoffs game and that everyone was just being lame. Of course, only Bokuto agreed with him.

“Where’s Tanaka tonight?” Tadashi asked them, having been expecting their friend to eventually join them.

“He’s working tonight but don’t worry we’ll be drinking in his honor,” Noya dramatically sighed, looking towards Bokuto who closed his eyes.

Bokuto put his hand on Nishinoya’s head as he touched his beer against the omega’s. “Here’s to Tanaka, it’s like I can still hear his voice.”

“Jeez, he’s not dead,” Tadashi rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Tadashi!” A woman’s voice yelled from behind them.

Hinata and Tadashi both turned with surprised glances towards the yelling that was coming from behind them with confused expressions.

“Miwa, hey, Kageyama didn’t tell us you were coming, tonight,” Tadashi greeted her, waving her over towards their seats.

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at _Miwa_ who looked strikingly like Kageyama, down to the blue eyes and black hair.

 _Is this Kageyama’s sister?_ Hinata’s heart dropped at the thought, not feeling prepared to meet her just yet. 

“I came up to surprise him! You know him, if I had said anything about me coming, he would’ve pitched a fit.” Miwa pointed out. “Hey, who’s this?” She looked ahead at Hinata as she made her way to their seats and ruffling Noya’s hair who protested instantly.

“Miwa, my favorite one of Kageyama’s sisters, please, have a drink,” Bokuto greeted her, handing her a beer.

Miwa rolled her eyes but took the bottle regardless. “This is why you’re my favorite, Bokuto.”

Tadashi bit back a smirk as he looked towards the ground before he replied, already sensing what was about to happen. Also considering the fact that the last free seat was beside the omega. “This is Hinata.”

Miwa’s eyes widened once her mind connected the pieces and extended a hand out towards Hinata. “Oh, _hello_ , I didn’t know you were going to be here. I’m Miwa, Tobio’s older sister.”

“ _Gwah,_ hi, Kageyama told me about you, so cool,” Hinata exclaimed, reaching out to shake her hand to try and keep his cool.

 _Oh God, why do I feel so nervous now?_ Hinata thought, trying not to let his nervousness obvious.

Oikawa was an only child, so they had started officially dating, the only important people he’d had to impress had been the beta’s parents. This was a whole new ballgame for Hinata. Not that he should feel nervous, he and Kageyama were just friends after all.

 _It’s not like Kageyama and I are together or anything, I need to calm down. I’m just meeting a friend’s sister,_ Hinata thought, offering Miwa the best smile he could muster under all the anxiety he was experiencing.

“I’m surprised, he said anything about me at all. He’s usually so reserved about literally everything that’s going on in his life to anyone,” she commented, sitting down beside Hinata.

 _Was that meant to come off a little backhanded? I think I’m imaging things now_ , Hinata thought, taking a full swing on his drink to help ease his nerves.

“Is this your first time at one of his games?” She asked him, giving him her full attention.

Hinata felt a little uneasy under her eyes which were way too similar to Kageyama’s in their intensity and color.

Miwa couldn’t have been given a better opportunity to meet Hinata without Kageyama glooming over her shoulder. This was perfect and she intended to take full advantage.

Hinata grinned and nodded. “Yes, I’m super excited!”

“He’s an amazing player. Even back when he was little, he was always so fun to watch,” she told him. “It’s different now that he’s older because I constantly have to remind myself that he’s not my kid brother anymore, but all grown up. Still, it’s hard to not want to protect him from the world, you know.”

Hinata turned towards the court once he heard the crowd begin to chant with excitement. He looked over to see that both teams had stepped onto the court, each of them pushing a volleyball rack full of volleyballs. He thanked the heavens for the very much welcomed distraction from having to keep conversing with Miwa.

“They’re going to warm up first before the game for a few minutes,” Tadashi explained, noticing Hinata’s confused expression. “Look there’s Tsukishima!”

“He’s the captain? That’s so awesome, _gwah_!” Hinata went wide-eyed, noticing the band around Tsukishima’s arm as the alpha began directing players around so they could begin to warm up.

Tadashi smiled with fond eyes. “He is! This is his first season as captain, I’m so proud of him.”

Miwa cupped her hands together around her mouth before she screamed. “ _Tobio_!”

Hinata followed her eyes and almost dropped on the spot once he noticed Kageyama walk onto the court.

Kageyama looked extremely attractive in his uniform. He looked so hot wearing a jersey that wasn’t stained with blood this time. He was wearing the same jersey as Hinata with matching shorts and his knee pads already on.

Hinata closed his eyes and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He blamed whatever he was feeling on his inner self all but foaming at the mouth at the sight. If he continued to stare, he swore he was going to get lightheaded. Sometimes, the strong emotions he felt towards the alpha almost knocked him back with how much force they presented themselves.

Of course, Hinata had seen him wearing his uniform in videos but seeing him all ready to go in person was so different. The way the jersey stretched across his chest was almost sinful and the way the shorts hugged his muscular thighs was unbelievable. Hinata swore at that moment that Kageyama wasn’t even human.

Kageyama didn’t react to his sister’s screaming since everyone in the crowd was making noise and all the sound mixed together.

The team lined up as who Hinata assumed was the coach began to throw balls at them that they all received with amazing accuracy. They soon moved to spiking after everyone had gotten a turn at receiving.

 _Well, they are professionals **,**_ Hinata thought, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Kageyama spike the ball, not believing how his biceps tightened by his movements.

When it was Asahi’s turn to spike the ball, Noya leaned forward and screamed with all the force he could muster in his small body. “Asahi! Kick some ass, _woohoo_! Murder that ball, let’s go!”

Hinata was sure that the people’s eardrums that were sitting in front of them were shattered after that.

“He’s not even playing yet, relax,” Bokuto teased, earning himself a glare from Noya.

Hinata turned back towards the players as both teams finished warming up and Karasuno turned their attention towards a huddle of young fans that had gathered near the court with nervous expressions. Kageyama awkwardly walked over after a few children began to call him over with hopes of gaining his attention.

“Look at Tobio, being a good influence to the kids,” Miwa admired, watching her brother awkwardly sign jerseys and volleyballs for the fans. “He’s so introverted but at least he makes the effort. He’s definitely come a long way since his college volleyball days, I almost don’t recognize him sometimes.”

Tadashi laughed. “Of course, unless he wants Tsukishima to skin him alive on the spot for being a poor sport.”

Something tugged at Hinata’s heartstrings watching Kageyama interact with the children and even leaning down to take a few pictures with them as they crowded around the setter. He’d never even thought of wanting children of his own, but this, _something_ about this made his heart race. If anything, he blamed it on his inner self, probably captivated by the sight of his alpha being so good with the children. Well, as good as he could probably muster, considering that Kageyama was still frowning.

“Kageyama, would it kill you to smile?! You’re going to scare those kids off with that scowl!” Bokuto yelled out, watching the interaction between the setter and the young fans in amusement.

“He could learn a few things from Asahi, look how awesome he’s being with those kids! Damn, one of the many reasons I love that dork,” Nishinoya praised his boyfriend, leaning against Bokuto as he took another drink of his beer, feeling the love he felt towards his boyfriend overwhelm him as well as the alcohol.

“Quit being sappy, you’re going to make me puke,” Bokuto dramatically scoffed.

Akaashi and Kenma made their return at that time and the omega did not miss his husband’s teasing in the least.

“Speak for yourself, you’re the biggest pile of mush I’ve ever met,” Akaashi taunted with a sly grin on his face as he gripped snacks to his chest.

“Akaashi, would it kill you to back me up every once in a while?” Bokuto pouted, giving his husband his best pleading eyes.

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto’s pout and began to pass out the snacks in his arms down the row. “Quit being so dramatic, the night’s only just begun, Bokuto.”

* * *

**_Red by Catfish and The Bottlemen_ **

The lights began to dim slightly as a loud buzz went off in the arena.

“Please let us welcome both teams that will be playing in tonight’s playoffs game! Karasuno versus Johzenji! Tonight’s match is much anticipated with some of the best players in the league!” The announcer’s voice boomed through the speakers that rang through the arena.

Karasuno’s team reentered the arena and lined up against their side of the court. Hinata could see Kageyama standing in line and it made his body buzz in anticipation. He was so excited to watch him play. Both teams bowed and showed their gratitude for the game before the coin flip.

Tsukishima and the other captain met in the middle beside the net for the coin toss.

“Karasuno is first to serve tonight,” the announcer called out. “Of course, not a surprise at all that they’re starting off strong with their demon of a setter serving first, Kageyama Tobio! The setter has had an amazing season so far this year with only a slight number of incidents compared to his previous seasons.”

“Tobio, give us a good one, little brother!” Miwa yelled, her eyes watching the projector that was zooming in on Karasuno’s team as they took their positions on the court.

“Nice serve, Kageyama! Let’s go!” The arena chanted, everyone cheering for Karasuno pleased that the alpha was the first to serve tonight.

“Let’s go, Kageyama, make us proud!” Bokuto joined in on the cheering.

Hinata stood up along with everyone as they watched Kageyama make his way to serve. He looked different, like a predator sizing up his prey. His expression was almost scary with the way he was channeling all of his attention on the ball he was about to serve.

“Hinata, get ready to have your mind blown! Make sure you’re watching!” Noya yelled over from his seat, causing Kenma to cover his ears from the sound and shove against him.

“Sorry!” Noya smiled, already buzzed as he leaned to wrap his arms around Kenma in apology who did not enjoy the affection from the omega.

On the screen that was paneling on the alpha, Hinata could see Kageyama spin the ball in his hands for a moment before he closed his eyes. The alpha bounced the ball twice before he fixed his posture and tossed the ball into the air just like he’d done at the beach, only this time, with more concentration in his movements.

 _All alpha_ , Hinata’s mind roared, sending a wave of pleasure through him as his inner omega reminded him that Kageyama was _his_ mate.

Kageyama broke out into a small run after the ball before he jumped into the air. Once in the air, he tucked his knees back and reeled his right arm back before it suddenly connected with the ball with a loud smack. The ball went flying over in seconds and landed on the other side in an instant with no resistance from the opposing team.

“First point for Karasuno tonight! A _beautiful_ serve by setter Kageyama Tobio! Johzenji did not react quickly enough to that serve,” The announcer commented.

The arena broke into excited yells and cheers as Kageyama went back for a second serve.

“That was amazing, _gwah_ , how did he even do that so flawlessly! That was incredible,” Hinata smiled, not believing the alpha’s movements and how good he was at volleyball.

Kageyama landed three more points with his serves before the other team managed to receive the ball and send it back, landing their own point against Karasuno.

“There goes the winning streak for Karasuno! Johzenji’s libero managed an incredible dig against that serve, this will definitely make for an intense game tonight! Still, Karasuno’s setter managed to wrack up four points from his serves alone, truly an incredibly gifted athlete on the court, tonight,” the announcer stated.

The camera panned on Kageyama once more as he scanned the crowd with unsuccessful efforts in spotting his group of friends so he could spot Hinata. He made a big show of gripping the bottom of his jersey to bring it up to wipe his forehead so that his abdominal muscles were in full view of the camera. He sensed that Hinata was probably full of excitement from having watched Kageyama land that many points, _just for him._

He knew that his omega probably had his eyes glued to the projector, so, he decided to indulge him just for tonight. He was feeling good and confident. Although everyone had teased him about crumbling during the game with Hinata being there tonight, they couldn’t have been more wrong. If anything, this ignited a fire within him to play even better, to show off his skills to someone he knew only had eyes on him tonight. He’d promised Hinata that he would make this game as memorable as possible and he would live up to that tonight.

Once the camera panned on him again before the game continued, he made sure to turn to the side so he could tilt his head back and meet it with an intense stare that showcased his side profile, just for Hinata.

 _He’s incredible,_ Hinata thought, captivated by his alpha on the screen who was giving the camera a fierce glare.

Kageyama was so good at volleyball, so fit, and so attractive. It made it hard for Hinata to suppress the feelings he wanted to keep from bubbling to the surface. He shouldn’t feel like this, he was married, happily married at that.

But it was so hard to fight against himself at times. It was almost like two versions were living inside of him, one that loved Oikawa with all of his heart and the other that grew more and more attached to Kageyama every second.

“There goes, Tsukishima Kei, captain of Karasuno stopping a spike from Johzenji with a hard block, incredible! He’s really come into his role as the captain this season since the retirement of their old captain.” The announcer commented.

“Go Tsukki!” Tadashi cheered all smiles at watching his fiancé play.

Hinata couldn’t look away, everything moved so quickly on the court. He could see the ball being sent over by the other team. Within a second, Karasuno’s libero received it and passed it. Kageyama caught the ball midair and tossed it for Tsukishima to spike who sent the ball right over the other team’s blocker’s hands.

“Tsukishima Kei taking on three blockers with amazing accuracy, people! Now, that’s a captain,” the announcer cheered, taking note of Tsukishima’s skills.

The screens that hung over the arena panned in on Tsukishima and Kageyama who exchanged a fist bump after scoring the point.

“Karasuno’s Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei making for their regular deadly combo tonight,” the announcer boomed.

“Chance ball!” Karasuno’s team yelled on the court, all of them preparing to receive the ball as needed.

Within a moment, Kageyama was passed the ball and three of their spikers began to run-up to the net, all looking like they were about to jump and hit it.

 _I remember this one_ , Hinata recalled from the night before when Kageyama had been drawing on the paper explaining everything to him.

“They want the other team to think they’re all going to attack, it throws them off,” Tadashi explained, noticing how enthralled Hinata was with the game.

The camera panned onto Karasuno’s side, focusing on Kageyama so it could capture towards which spiker he was going to send the ball.

Kageyama caught them all off guard when he sent the ball over himself with a setter dump.

“A setter dump from Kageyama Tobio! Even that one got me! Another point for Karasuno who are two points away from taking this set. Kageyama is really on his game tonight, just an amazing play after another which is proving to be devastating for Johzenji,” the announcer called out.

“What was that!?” Hinata looked flabbergasted, glancing back and forth between Tadashi and Miwa.

He couldn’t believe what he’d just seen Kageyama do and how effortlessly at that. The alpha made volleyball look so simple and easy but Hinata knew that even receiving the ball took a certain amount of skill.

“A setter dump, he’s playing good tonight,” Miwa told him, pulling her phone out to snap a few pictures. “I’m going to send these to Wakatoshi.”

“Who’s that?” Hinata asked her, furrowing his eyebrows.

Miwa scoffed, not surprised in the least that Kageyama hadn’t told him about her husband. “He’s my husband, well Tobio’s brother in law. He’s super nice, I can’t wait for you to meet him soon. Don’t mind whatever Tobio tells you about him.”

Asahi came up from the back, landing a hard hit and sending the ball through a wall of blockers.

“They never stood a chance!” Nishinoya screamed from his seat, leaning against Bokuto who was equally as buzzed.

“Did you see that?!” Bokuto yelled, pointing towards the court as if no one else was watching the game.

Akaashi smirked at Bokuto’s drunk nonsense. “Bokuto, everyone is watching the game. I’m pretty sure we all saw that.”

“He’s just making sure no one missed it!” Noya shook his head at Akaashi’s rational reasoning.

The cheer squad that was sitting away from the group began to chant. “Go! Go! Karasuno!”

Bokuto and Noya began to copy the cheer, but their words coming off sync from the cheer squad from how buzzed they were.

Kenma turned towards Akaashi, equally enthralled by the match. “They really are good. Next time, I want Kuroo to come with us.”

Bokuto leaned over Akaashi with a wolfish grin on his face. “You miss my Kuroo? I knew deep down; you couldn’t live without him!”

Kenma scoffed and threw a handful of popcorn in the alpha’s face, much to Akaashi and Noya’s pleasure.

“He got you good that time!” Nishinoya taunted.

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kenma before standing upright again. “Oh, whatever, he’s just like Kuroo.”

* * *

The team took a moment to regroup off to the side before their last set began. It was looking more likely that Karasuno was going to take the last set and win the game. The crowd was lively and the fact that Karasuno was playing in their home arena only fueled their confidence on the court.

Kageyama scanned the crowd once more as he took a drink from his water bottle towards where he knew Tadashi and Noya’s seats were located. The team was given a certain number of seats per game to give to family and friends and they were usually in the same area. He almost felt his eyes pop out of his skull when he finally landed them on Hinata’s bright hair who was standing next to _Miwa_ , out of all people. Once his sister caught him looking, she made a big show of wrapping her arms wrapped around him as Hinata laughed at something.

There were so many things to process when he spotted him. First, when did Miwa even get to the game? Second of all, why was she standing beside Hinata and what was she even telling him? That made him nervous, but he tried to shake that off because he didn’t want to throw his mindset off before their last set.

The thing that made him almost explode was what Hinata was _wearing_. Here was Hinata swimming in an oversized jersey, his jersey out of all things he recognized instantly as one from last season that he’d accidentally left at Nishinoya’s gym a few months back.

 _Who the fuck did that? I mean, fuck, I love it, almost too much. Damn Nishinoya and whoever else put him up to that,_ Kageyama thought, trying to regain his composure.

“Hey, your highness, don’t get all up in your head cause Hinata is in the stands. We still have one more set to go before we actually win this,” Tsukishima clapped him on the back, getting his attention.

Kageyama frowned and shook the alpha’s hand off his back. “ _Hah_?! I am calm!”

“What are you trying to do, spot the shrimp in the crowd? You’re so predictable,” Tsukishima snorted, wiping his face off with a towel before their last set began.

Asahi and Yaku Morisuko, Karasuno’s libero walked by them to watch the two bicker.

“Oh, what’s this, since when did Kageyama start dating? I can’t believe you finally found someone who can put up with that demonic attitude of yours,” Yaku laughed, stretching his arms above his head before walking back onto the court.

Kageyama glared at the libero and set his water bottle back down so he could go take his spot on the court. “ _Tsk_ , fuck you, Yaku.”

“If it helps you cool your head!” Yaku retaliated, a teasing expression on his face.

* * *

“You were on fire tonight, Tobio! I think that was the best game you’ve played this season, seriously, good job tonight,” Miwa congratulated Kageyama as he walked into his apartment and dropped his bag at the entrance.

After the game, everyone had gone back to Tadashi’s apartment while they waited for Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Asahi to finish up so they could meet them there.

Bokuto and Hinata were standing by the kitchen island talking while Kenma, Akaashi, and Noya were playing one of Tsukishima’s gaming systems where Kenma was destroying them.

Miwa and Tadashi had been setting out the takeout food that had been delivered only a few minutes before.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming, Miwa,” Kageyama frowned, not thrilled with his sister’s surprise visit.

Kageyama’s eyes were scanning the room with a purpose, trying to spot the bright-haired omega. He’d been away all day and he only had a limited amount of time before Hinata had to go back home. He wanted to take advantage of the time they had together.

His frown only increased once he spotted Hinata talking to Bokuto as if the alpha was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

 _Doesn’t this dumbass ever spend any time with Akaashi, damn?_ Kageyama thought, not amused with his trainer.

Tsukishima and Asahi came in after him and were met with Nishinoya’s loud screams the moment they stepped inside.

“ _Asahi!_ ” Noya greeted his boyfriend, walking over to pull him into a hug before he playfully punched him in the gut. “I knew you were going to win, I told you, didn’t I?”

Hinata turned towards the door and felt his face break into a soft smile once he saw Kageyama standing in the entrance talking to Miwa.

Hinata liked Miwa, she still intimidated him, but she was nice enough. He knew she was only being like that because she cared about her little brother and was only looking out for him. He knew if it was Natsu, he would do the same. He couldn’t imagine what kind of impression she had of him though. He was sure Kageyama had only told her good things about him, but he was almost positive she knew he was married. Of course, he didn’t think of it as a bad thing, but he was trying to put himself in Miwa’s shoes in the situation.

How would Hinata react if Natsu’s soulmate was married when his sister met them? Especially considering how crushing that had been for Kageyama when he remembered the alpha’s reaction back in the hotel room. Miwa had a right to come off a bit offensive towards him. She was only trying to protect Kageyama, from a big dummy like Hinata Shouyou.

“ _Hinata_ ,” Kageyama’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

When Hinata looked up from where he’d been staring towards the kitchen island, Kageyama was standing right beside him glaring holes at him and Bokuto it seemed like.

* * *

Noya walked over to Hinata who was currently eating some of the pastries that Miwa had brought.

Noya caught him off guard when he reached over and put his hands on his shoulders to pull him back from where he was sitting on the barstool. “Hinata, I have a fun idea!”

Hinata almost chocked on the piece of pastry he’d put in his mouth a second before but turned around to listen to whatever Nishinoya had in mind, interest instantly peaked.

Kageyama was standing across the kitchen leaning against the wall near their dining table listening to Miwa blabber about Wakatoshi when he looked over in absolute _horror_.

Nishinoya had coaxed Hinata onto his back and was running back and forth between the kitchen and living room like some kind of lunatic. Nishinoya was all but blackout drunk at that point and every sharp turn he took made Kageyama’s heart drop and blood run cold.

 _Hinata, you damn appeaser,_ Kageyama cursed in his mind, knowing full well how easy it was for Nishinoya to rope Hinata into his schemes.

Hinata had his arms around Nishinoya’s neck as the smaller of the two held on to the back of Hinata’s thighs.

“See, even if I’m shorter than you, I’m so much stronger! Told you,” Noya gloated, spinning them around as they both broke out into fits of laugher.

“You are pretty strong but I’m getting dizzy,” Hinata admitted, starting to feel the room spin.

Noya rounded another corner and almost knocked Kenma over who was coming out of the bathroom. “Sorry Kenma, coming through!”

Kenna shook his head as he made his way back to the couch to sit beside Tsukishima who was proving to be a worthy opponent at Mario Party.

“Nishinoya is going to give the king a damn heart attack one of these days,” Tsukki snorted, enjoying how riled up Kageyama got over Hinata over the smallest thing.

Tsukishima had to admit, it was a nice change for once to not be the one worrying about Kageyama’s actions on the court and in the sports world, instead enjoying seeing someone dish it out towards his friend.

“That Shouyou, he’s like a carbon copy of Nishinoya,” Kenma commented, shaking his head as he picked up his controller.

Tadashi was sitting on the other side of Tsukishima watching them play when he suddenly looked over at Kenma. “Is Hinata’s husband much different from Kageyama?”

Kenma nodded, recalling how easy it was for Hinata to sway Oikawa into whatever the omega wanted. “Oikawa is the definition of a pushover when it comes to Hinata. If Oikawa was here to witness whatever those two are doing running around, he wouldn’t bat an eye.”

Kageyama all but stared daggers at Hinata and Noya as he made his way over before Miwa could even finish whatever she was saying. If Kageyama was being honest, he had no idea what she had even been talking about. He knew his sister missed him and wanted to catch up, but all he wanted to do was spend time with Hinata.

However, this time, much to Kageyama’s surprise, it was Asahi who walked over and helped Hinata off of Noya’s back before either of them got hurt or ran into something.

“Tadashi is going to skin both of you alive if you bump into something and break it,” Asahi told both of them, helping Hinata down and reaching an arm out to steady a very buzzed Nishinoya.

“Jeez, you’re starting to sound like Kageyama!” Noya scoffed, leaning towards his boyfriend despite his complaining. 

* * *

Everyone was engrossed with the loud conversation around the table, hands reaching all over to grab more food that was placed in the center.

Much to Kageyama’s misery, he was not sitting beside Hinata. Even if he was being dramatic, what was even the point of being there if he wasn’t getting to spend time with his omega? He should love the fact that everyone liked Hinata and had taken to him so quickly, but he hated sharing. Never in his dreams did he imagine his soulmate would be his polar opposite when it came to social skills.

Hinata was sitting across the table in between Bokuto and Noya who were talking his ears off about who knows what. Kageyama knew it was stupid to feel so jealous, but he couldn’t help the sensation that was bubbling to the surface. He wanted to have Hinata to himself and although the next day he was planning to take him somewhere just the two of them, he wanted to be with him all the time, including _now_.

Miwa was sitting beside him trying to coax him into her conversation with Asahi that Kageyama honestly did not want to be a part of at all. His stare was fixated across the table at his omega who was all smiles as he listened to his friends all but scream in his ears.

Hinata was still wearing his jersey and it all but sent a hungry sensation down Kageyama’s spine. He couldn’t help but imagine Hinata _just_ wearing the jersey and nothing else, how arousing the omega would look—

“Earth to Tobio,” Miwa pushed against his shoulder to get his attention. “You’re all spacey over here, what are you even thinking about that hard?”

“ _Oi_ , don’t shove me,” he scowled, looking down his empty plate on the table before looking back over at Hinata without making any effort to be subtle about his staring.

This time, Hinata met his eyes with a teasing expression as he watched Kageyama and Miwa interact.

 _Fuck just look at him,_ Kageyama thought, wishing he was sitting beside Hinata and not his pestering sister who asked six billion questions.

Bokuto and Tsukishima broke out into laughter when Nishinoya tried to demonstrate the proper form on how to power lift in his drunken happy state. Asahi stood up behind him to make sure his boyfriend didn’t knock anything over as he moved around. Everyone turned around to look towards the sound with amused expressions, Kenma taking his phone out to snap a few pictures to send to Kuroo.

Kageyama kept his eyes glued to Hinata, unleashing as much of a captivating gaze as he could from across the table. Hinata held the stare the best way he could, feeling his face flush under the alpha’s intense eyes. He couldn’t hold the small grin that tugged at his face as he tried to suppress it with weak attempts.

Kageyama shot him an extremely rare sexy smirk as he brought his thumb to swipe under his bottom lip, his inner alpha coming alive from Hinata’s reaction.

 _Who even am I right now_? Kageyama thought, keeping his eyes on Hinata who all but squirmed in his seat under his gaze.

Miwa turned around, noticing how intensely Kageyama was looking across the table. “What are you staring at so hard, Tobio?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, turning around to face her. He’d had a sneaking suspicion she had made it her mission almost to be around him all night as if he was the only person in the room to talk to and sit with. He knew she meant well but frankly; it was beginning to piss him off more than it should. It was almost as if she was trying to keep him away from Hinata. “Mind your business, Miwa.”

Miwa scoffed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “You are my business, first of all, little brother. Come here, take a picture with me so I can send it to mom and Wakatoshi.”

“Tsk,” Kageyama frowned, scrunching his nose once his sister squished his cheeks in one hand and leaned towards him to snap the picture.

“Would it kill you to smile?” Miwa taunted her little brother.

Kageyama placed his fists on the dining table and shrugged. “Maybe, it depends if you’re going to keep hounding me all night.”

* * *

“Come out to the balcony with me, it’s too loud in here,” Kageyama proposed, leading the way out towards the balcony away from everyone’s noise.

 _Too loud_ , Kageyama mentally scoffed, not amused with how rowdy everyone was being.

Hinata followed after him and gently closed the doors behind him once they’d both fully stepped outside. The balcony was large enough for an outdoor table with a few chairs and plants. The view was incredible since the building was located in the center of the city, give or take. The city’s bright lights from store signs, advertisements, and other buildings gave the balcony a golden glow.

“You’re so amazing at volleyball, _gwah_ , like wow. I couldn’t believe that was you out there,” Hinata praised him, leaning his back against the railing, waving his hands in front of him as he spoke.

Kageyama felt himself erupt from Hinata’s words. He’d been praised hundreds of times before by thousands of people, but something about his omega praising him was _special_. It made him feel all gooey and hot inside. Hinata ignited feelings in him like nobody else ever had. Yet, he couldn’t find it within himself to hate it.

He looked over at Hinata who had an animated expression on his face as he leaned back on the railing, still wearing the alpha’s jersey. The glow from the city’s lights made his hair shine along his skin, so beautiful.

Hinata was so stunning, from his bright hair, his eyes, even the sweet curve of his smile and cheeks. Everything about him pulled the alpha in with so much force as if Hinata’s eyes glued him to the spot wherever he may be standing. He could die right then and there, and he would be content.

“When you threw the ball over the net yourself like _whoosh_ , that was crazy, Kageyama! I couldn’t believe my eyes when you did that,” Hinata continued to ramble.

Kageyama cleared his throat and looked over towards the city so Hinata wouldn’t see how red his face was. “You liked the setter dumps I did?”

Hinata nodded instantly, “you really are incredible!”

“You had a good time then?” Kageyama asked him, taking a seat on one of the outdoor chairs. He was trying to relax his face from his usual ‘resting bitch face’ as Nishinoya and Bokuto often called the expression.

He could be calm and relaxed if that’s what he needed to do to make sure Hinata felt comfortable around him. He could try. Ever since he’d met Hinata, Tsukishima had given him some pointers on how not to scare him away with what the captain described as his royal attitude.

Hinata laughed as he titled his face. “ _Gwah_ , of course, I did! I haven’t felt excitement like that in a while.”

Kageyama reached back and rubbed the back of his neck trying to regain his composure before he spoke again. “Well, uh, tomorrow I’m going to take you somewhere for your birthday, idiot, so don’t go around saying that just yet.”

“Take me where? I love surprises,” Hinata asked him, biting down on the inside of his cheek to suppress the smile that wanted to spread across his face.

“Remember back at the hotel room, I asked you for a fair chance at this and tomorrow is my first shot at it.”

Hinata’s mind almost blanked at those words. He couldn’t even imagine what Kageyama was planning and it made him suddenly feel nervous. The alpha was right, Hinata had promised him a fair chance but now that it was happening, he didn’t know how to feel. His heart was thumping so loudly in his chest he swore Kageyama could hear it. He thought back to Oikawa and it made nausea rise in his throat, suddenly feeling horrible about the excitement pooling inside of him from Kageyama’s proposal.

“I didn’t know my sister was going to here tonight, I’m, _uh_ , sorry if she said anything to you,” Kageyama apologized, knowing just how intense Miwa could be.

Hinata shook his head, squinting his eyes. “No, she was nice! I get why you’d feel nervous since she’s your older sister, but it was okay. If anything, she made the game even more enjoyable.”

As if on queue, the balcony doors opened, and Miwa stuck her head. “What are you guys doing out here? Come back instead before something bites you out here.”

Kageyama shot her his best death glare this time, making sure all the frustration he’d been feeling all night towards her was visible in his eyes. This confirmed his suspicions that she’d been trying her best to come between him and Hinata. Whatever her purpose was, it was pissing him off. She treated him like such a child at times and it only pushed them away further when she did. She was acting like she was the morality police or something. Of course, Kageyama understood perfectly well that Hinata was married, he wasn’t some kind of idiot. He didn’t need his older sister holding his hand through the whole process like some sort of child.

It was rather obvious that she made Hinata feel uneasy and it only pissed Kageyama off even more. Never once did he remember interfering with Miwa and Wakatoshi’s relationship, so what the fuck were her motives?

* * *

“I’m staying here tonight,” Miwa announced after having gone down to grab her bag from her car.

“You can’t stay here, idiot,” Kageyama deadpanned, looking towards Hinata. “Hinata’s already staying in the guest room unless you want to sleep on the couch.”

Miwa put her hands on her hips. “Well, I’m not going home and driving four hours at one in the morning. Hinata and I can share the guest bed, right Hinata?”

Hinata looked between them as Kageyama glared daggers at his sister.

“ _Oi_ , don’t pressure him into your antics because you failed to plan your own visit,” Kageyama scoffed, scowling at Miwa.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Hinata tried to calm him down, not wanting Kageyama to get upset over something like that.

“Don’t just say that because you feel pressured. She can stay on the couch,” Kageyama told him, not wanting to give in to what he suspected his sister had planned from the start. 

“He doesn’t mind, it’s fine,” Miwa rolled her eyes, walking down the hall towards the guest room before her brother could reply.

“Don’t do this if you don’t want too,” Kageyama looked over at Hinata, unhappy with the situation.

Hinata shook his head, “I promise I don’t mind. Whenever my family and I would go on vacation, my sister and I would always share a bed.”

“I mind, she can’t just intrude—, Kageyama began to say before Miwa walked back into the room wearing her pajamas.

“Pipe down, Tobio. If you’re really that concerned, I can call Wakatoshi to come room with you,” Miwa teased, wrapping her arm around Hinata to lead him down the hall away from her brother who looked like he was about to combust from anger.

Hinata laughed and turned his head as they walked towards the guest room. “Kageyama, it’s _fine_ , stop frowning before you get wrinkles before you’ve even hit thirty.”

Miwa giggled, “that’s what I always tell him! Imagine him on a sport’s cover with that frown, gross.”

Kageyama crossed his arms across his chest as he processed what had just happened once his sister closed the door to the guest room. He knew she had something up her sleeve and he did not want her to say or do anything to displease Hinata.

Back in the guest room after Hinata had changed and crawled into bed, Miwa turned around to face him.

Hinata felt a bit uneasy sharing the room with her but he was used to sleeping with other people. He’d had his fair share of roommates in college, bunking with Natsu during family trips, and even crashing with Kenma. This was just another person to that list, and he didn’t want to overthink anything about the situation. He didn’t want to make a big deal over sharing the room since Kageyama had already seemed ticked off over the whole situation. Hinata sensed that Miwa was trying to guard her brother from whatever she thought Hinata might do, which according to him was nothing.

“Hey, Hinata,” she propped herself up with her elbow. “I just wanted to tell you that I really care about Tobio and I would do anything for him. Even if it’s to spare his feelings from the smallest thing, I love him.”

Hinata was already laying down and facing the opposite way, fixating his eyes towards the window. “Of course, I understand. He’s your little brother.”

“I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page about that.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! The dinner part where Kageyama looks over was inspired by the movie Endings Beginnings when Sebastian Stan's character looks over at Shailene Woodley's during a dinner party, whew, hot. https://youtu.be/3FMMLwFLluk at 1:45 if you want a visual for what I envisioned for that scene. Also, I love the song for this chapter, it just screamed jealous/cocky Kageyama to me.


	13. When His Hair Falls In His Face And His Hands So Cold They Shake, I Found The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update this weekend, woohoo. If you haven't yet, I posted a new chapter yesterday as well in case you clicked on this notification first. Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm going to go back through later on and give it another edit. Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

**_Coming Down by Halsey_**

Hinata was woken up the next morning by loud steps coming from the hallway. He sat up and looked around the room and noticed it was still dark outside. He reached over and grabbed his phone to check the time since it couldn’t still be nighttime but not early enough for the sun to have risen.

_6:00 AM_

He glanced over towards Miwa who was still asleep before he hopped off the bed and went over to crack the open the door. The door’s hinges let out a loud squeak and caught the attention of whoever was outside the room.

Kageyama was heading down the hall towards the front door when he heard the guest room door open. “What are you doing up, idiot, it’s early?”

Hinata stepped out into the hallway and closed the door gently behind him. “Where are you going, Kageyama?”

Kageyama was wearing blue gym shorts with black leggings underneath and a black hoodie with _‘Karasuno’_ written across it along with black sneakers.

“I’m going for a run before we head out later,” the alpha let him know, continuing to walk towards the front door. “Go back to bed, I’ll let you know when it’s time to go later. You look like you need as much rest as you can get.”

Hinata followed after him without a second thought. “Wait, can I come with you on your run?”

Kageyama looked over at him almost in disbelief and tsked. “You want to come with me on my run?”

Hinata eagerly nodded and held his hand up. “ _Gwah_ , yes, please? I never have anyone who wants to go on runs with me back home. Give me a second and I’ll go change, okay? I promise I’ll keep up with you, wait for me.”

Before Kageyama could respond, Hinata had already gone back into the guest room to grab his bag. Hinata emerged from the room and practically ran over to the bathroom to change, almost slipping since he was only wearing socks.

Kageyama hadn’t expected Hinata to want to join him on his early run but he wasn’t going to protest. He wanted to spend as much time with Hinata as he could, no matter what they were doing. “Careful, idiot.”

Hinata finally walked out of the bathroom and met Kageyama at the front door.

Kageyama raked his eyes over what Hinata was wearing. “When did you get those clothes?”

Hinata was wearing black gym shorts with the Rolling Thunder logo along with a long sleeve black shirt with the same logo and black running shoes.

Hinata looked down at his clothes and smiled. “Oh, these? When I came last time, Nishinoya took me to his gym and gave me these clothes and shoes since I hadn’t packed any to work out. I was going to give them back since I accidentally took them home last time, but he said I could keep them yesterday.”

Kageyama led them out of the apartment towards the elevator. Even this early in the morning, Hinata looked so lively as he stretched while they rode the elevator down.

“Where are we running?” He asked Kageyama once they reached the ground floor.

“Through the city, there’s a certain path I follow that takes you through a park and along a bridge. I’m sure if we hurry, we can watch the sunrise from the bridge, uh, if you’d like,” Kageyama offered, leaning down to make sure his shoes were tied.

Hinata nodded, nearly bouncing on the spot. “I’ve never gone on a run through the city, let’s do it! Come on, Kageyama, let’s go.”

They walked out of the apartment building and down the sidewalk until they reached the spot Kageyama considered his starting point. They both stretched before Kageyama turned on his sports watch to track his distance for Bokuto. “Alright, don’t fall too far behind or get lost okay? Let me know if you need me to slow down.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and urged him forward with his hands. “I got it, lead the way!”

Kageyama tsked and turned back around, not enjoying how nonchalantly Hinata was taking his precautions. The last thing he needed was for this idiot to get hit by a car or someone on a bicycle.

He started by leading them down a few sidewalks before crossing a crosswalk into a park. He kept glancing back to make sure Hinata was still behind him every other moment it seemed like. Every time he turned around, Hinata would meet him with a silly reaction either by making a face at him or sticking his tongue out. Kageyama was trying to make sure he wasn’t going too fast or making Hinata strain himself to keep up with the athlete. Hinata, however, thought that Kageyama was being overly dramatic. 

Hinata was keeping up with him just fine, only needing a few seconds here and there to catch his breath before he was back on his feet.

When they finally reached the end of the park that led towards the bridge, Kageyama slowed down to a walk. It was no surprise to him when Hinata shot past him, turning his head back to shoot the alpha a teasing expression.

“ _Gwah,_ I finally passed you!” Hinata smugly called out, half wheezing the words out from having pushed himself to get ahead of the alpha.

Kageyama shook his head at the words and kept his eyes on the omega, not wanting the idiot to accidentally fall over the side of the bridge and drown. His eyes first landed on Hinata’s hair that was beginning to stick to his nape from all the sweat that was running down his head. He let his eyes wander down to the long sleeve that was now sticking more to Hinata’s torso that only enhanced the shape of his body and lastly, the black shorts that hugged his thighs in a way that left little to the imagination.

Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment let out a distressed breath, trying to reign his crazy imagination in before he popped a boner in the middle of their run.

“You run this every morning?” Hinata asked him, finally coming to a stop and leaning forward to brace his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Kageyama chuckled, not surprised in the least that Hinata had only stopped because he couldn’t go on any further. The omega was bursting with energy, so he wasn’t too shocked that this was what got him to slow down. “Only when I don’t have practice or personal training.”

Hinata stood back up and walked over to the edge of the bridge to look down and the water and give Kageyama a heart attack. “Well, it’s a fun route, you get to see so much of the city, _gwah_. I wish my city back home was laid out like this. I would for sure run through the city instead of the woodsy trail I usually go to.”

 _This could be your home if you wanted it to be, I want it to be,_ Kageyama thought.

“I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself,” Kageyama told him, coming over to stand beside him.

They both looked ahead as the sun broke over the horizon and began to rise. It was a beautiful sight as the light spread across the water. Everything was beginning to come alive, down to the ducks that were starting to move around the water, to the bugs that were buzzing around in the air. It was beautiful seeing the day begin right before Hinata’s eyes, it was almost like he was learning to look at life from a new perspective. Almost like being able to see himself having a life with Kageyama. That thought brought overwhelming joy as well as fear at how much he yearned for it.

“This is nice,” Hinata admitted, captivated by the sight and by Kageyama’s presence.

Kageyama glanced down at him, enjoying the way his flushed face broke out into a smile as they watched the sunrise. “ _It_ is really nice.”

“I’ll race you back to the apartment, ready, set, go! Hurry, Kageyama,” Hinata challenged him, running off in the wrong direction with quick strides before the alpha could reply.

Kageyama scoffed, running towards the omega with a lovestruck expression on his face even when Hinata was wearing on his thin layer of patience so early in the morning. “Hinata, you idiot, you’re going the wrong way!”

Hinata was like a firecracker it seemed like, always keeping Kageyama guessing and on his feet, no matter what time of the day it was. Even after two months, Kageyama was already drowning in the omega and he wasn’t sure what he would do without him in his life. Even when Hinata was annoying him, he couldn’t find it in himself to not want to be around. Hinata with his bright hair that stuck up in random places and his animated reactions to anything. If Kageyama really thought about it, to a random person, the omega was nothing special, but to the alpha, he’d never met someone so extraordinary before.

There were times when Kageyama thought about how different he and the omega were, and how randomly the universe had paired them together. But, at that moment, it made him realize how alike they were as well, both running like lunatics in the early morning while they tried to outrun one another.

* * *

After they got back to the apartment and showered, they headed down to Kageyama’s jeep to head out on their adventure. Miwa had thankfully still been asleep before they left so they had been able to avoid her questioning over where they were going and avoid having her tag along. Tadashi and Tsukishima had been in the kitchen eating breakfast where they’d make sure to tease Kageyama until the alpha flushed red down to his neck and he was ushering Hinata out the door.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” Hinata asked him as he put his seatbelt on, glancing over towards Kageyama.

Kageyama put his arm on the back of Hinata’s seat as he reversed out of the parking spot and the sight almost made Hinata forget how to breathe.

Kageyama’s side profile was sinful.

“Well, first, we’re going to get some fucking ice cream for breakfast because, after yesterday, I’ve decided that today is my cheat day.”

Hinata leaned against the window as they drove out of the parking garage. “ _Gwah_ , ice cream for breakfast? That does sound like a very well-deserved prize after yesterday. Does this mean you’re headed towards the championship?”

“Not quite, now, we head towards the semifinals and if we win that game, we play in the championship,” the alpha explained.

“Have you been to the championship before?”

Kageyama ran a hand through his damp hair as they waited to exit the parking garage. “Just once, back during the first year, I started playing for Karasuno right after college.”

“ _Gwah,_ then, you definitely deserve some ice cream,” Hinata smiled over at him.

“Then that settles it,” Kageyama told him, pulling the navigation up on his phone to route them to the nearest ice cream place before he turned onto the road.

Once they were sitting inside, Hinata enjoying a sundae while Kageyama drank a milkshake, the alpha decided it was the perfect opportunity to ask the omega some questions he’d been wondering for a while. It wasn’t unusual for him to be blunt, but when he’d brought the questions up to Tsukishima during a practice a few weeks ago, his friend had suggested he bite his tongue on them at least until Hinata was more comfortable around him.

Kageyama placed his cup back on the table before he looked over at Hinata who was spooning ice cream in his mouth as if he’d been famished. “So, how come when you got married you didn’t change your name, little omega? I’m just wondering.”

Hinata finished licking the spoon before he stuck it back into the melting ice cream. “You’re nosey, Kageyama, you know that? Because I didn’t want to change it. Too many people know me by Hinata, and I like that since my name is a big part of who I am. Sure, I’m married to Oikawa but I’m Hinata Shouyou first, and I didn’t want a super long hyphenated last name too.”

Kageyama nodded as he listened, tilting his head before he asked his next question. “How come you don’t wear a wedding ring? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear one, like ever.”

Hinata licked at his lips that were sticky from the ice cream before he replied. “Oh, that’s easy, because I can’t wear it at work and Oikawa can’t either, so we chose not to invest money into getting them. We used the money instead for our honeymoon and maybe, later on, get rings.”

Kageyama tsked, frowning at the answers even know he enjoyed the fact that Oikawa had no physical claim on the omega with a ring or last name. “Then how do you expect people to know you’re married? That means a bit contradictory.”

“Well, they can always ask me, Bakageyama,” Hinata laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling his eyes at the alpha that was now sporting a frown.

* * *

Once they were back in the car, Kageyama took a moment to find the directions on his phone to their next destination. “We’re going to be driving for a while so make yourself comfortable.”

Hinata looked over, watching Kageyama put his sunglasses on before they pulled out of their parking spot and back onto the road.

Kageyama had been right, they drove for what it seemed like forever. Hinata noticed them leaving the city and beginning to take more backroads. He kept pestering the alpha with questions over where they were going and over the most random things that came to his mind.

Finally, they arrived at a large stretch of sandy terrain. They parked in front of a large business front that had ‘ _Takeda’s ATV Adventures!’_ written across the top.

“Oi,” Kageyama leaned over to shake Hinata’s arm who’d fallen asleep on the drive. “We’re here, little omega, wake up.”

Kageyama had to admit, even though the omega had been snoring and drooling, he still looked extremely cute.

Hinata woke up and yawned, looking out of the windshield of the jeep. “Where are we? You’re not planning on murdering me out here, right?”

“We’re going to go ride ATVs through the area, come on, it’ll be fun. And, of course, I’m not going to murder you, dumbass, I would think that I’d put more effort into something like that,” Kageyama promised, getting out of the car and shaking his head at the omega’s nonsense.

Hinata went wide-eyed, getting out of the car and looking out towards the distance. He could see people already riding the ATVs through the area, bouncing and racing in the small vehicles. “ _Gwah,_ what?! We’re really going to do that? I’ve never done anything like this before, this looks so awesome.”

Kageyama nodded from where he was standing near the door to the business. “We’re not if you just keep standing there like a fish out of water, hurry up.”

Hinata ran over to him so they could both walk inside.

The man behind the counter looked up once he heard the bell on the door go off. “Well, look here, if it isn’t Tobio. Just on time for your reserved appointment! Tsukishima isn’t with you, today?”

Kageyama walked over to the counter, reaching his hand out to shake with who Hinata assumed was the owner of the place. “Nope, just us two today. We’re ready to go once you have everything set up.”

“Of course, here, let me go get your helmets,” the man replied, heading towards the back room.

“Helmets?” Hinata questioned, looking around the business at all the gear that was mounted onto the walls along with posters.

Kageyama nodded, “you have to wear full-face helmets, so the dirt won’t get into your eyes.”

“But, Kageyama, I don’t know how to drive an ATV,” Hinata suddenly panicked, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

Kageyama shook his head to reassure him, “calm down, you don’t need to know. I’m going to drive and we’re going to share an ATV. They’re two-seaters and I’ve done this plenty of times before, so relax.”

The man walked back in carrying two full-face black helmets. “Here we are if you could try this one on to make sure it fits the shorty over there.”

Hinata was about to reach for it when Kageyama beat him to it and took the liberty of placing it onto the omega’s head. The alpha’s hands were careful as they pulled it down and made sure it was the right fit to keep Hinata safe while they were out on the terrain.

Hinata brought his hands up to feel the helmet. “How is this supposed to keep our eyes safe, there’s nothing here to protect them.”

Kageyama reached back towards the counter and brought over a pair of ATV goggles to slide onto the helmet over Hinata’s eyes. “That’s what these are for, here, how does this feel?”

Hinata thought about it for a moment before he held up two thumbs up, sliding the goggles up. “They fit good, I’m ready!”

The business owner looked over, inspecting the helmet and goggles Hinata was now wearing with a hand under his chin. “Looks like a good fit to me!”

Kageyama helped Hinata take off the helmet and goggles so they could go ahead and get onto their ATV.

Hinata noticed that Kageyama already had his own helmet and goggles tucked under his arm.

“Hey, before you guys go, come take a complimentary photo with the business logo! Everyone takes one and we hang them on the wall,” the business owner explained mostly to Hinata, leading them towards one of the walls that had a backdrop with the business name written all over it.

Hinata looked over at the dozens of pictures that adorned the wall and immediately spotted one with Tsukki and Kageyama. “Hey, that’s you and Tsukishima!”

Kageyama glanced over towards where Hinata was pointing. “Oh, yeah, that’s us a few years back when I first started playing with Karasuno.”

“You both look so young,” Hinata commented. “Too bad you’re old and bitter now.”

“Hah?!” Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes at the omega’s teasing.

The store owner brought out his camera and ushered them to get close with his free hand as he adjusted the lenses. “Oh, come on, get closer, lovebirds!”

Hinata was about to protest, that no, they were not dating when the store owner beat him to speaking. “Kageyama put your arm around him, come on, give me a cute pose. We don’t have all day.”

Hinata suddenly felt panicked when Kageyama reached his arms out and wrapped one around his back and the other under his left arm. He didn’t want to make the situation awkward and ruin the day, even though he knew he shouldn’t be letting himself be roped into whatever was happening.

“That’s more like it, alright shorty, give me a smile,” the owner asked, focusing his camera.

Hinata could feel his heart hammering in his chest with how warm Kageyama felt against his back and how strong his arms left around him. He tried to shake his nerves and let his mouth break into an open mouth smile as he reached his left arm back to wrap around Kageyama’s head as the owner snapped the picture.

As soon as the picture was taken, Hinata broke off as if Kageyama had burned him.

Hinata followed after the two outside as they walked towards the back where the ATVs were parked. They walked over to one that was already ready to go and the omega watched as Kageyama hoisted himself onto the vehicle.

Hinata walked over to the other side and tried to jump up onto the vehicle, nearly falling back when his feet slipped against it. He huffed out a frustrated breath and tried again, resulting in another failed attempt.

Suddenly, Kageyama hopped off and walked over to Hinata’s side. “Here, let me help you.”

Hinata shook his head, moving out of the alpha’s reach and crossing his arms across his chest. “No, I can do it!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and leaned against the ATV, “ _tsk_ , alright, go ahead. I’m just going to watch.”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows at the challenge and took a few steps back to gain momentum before he ran towards the vehicle. He nearly fell forward when he missed again, only being saved by the alpha’s reflexes that shot out to grab him.

“Oi, don’t kill yourself, come here,” Kageyama scoffed, walking over to stand in front of Hinata.

The alpha reached his arms out and placed them around Hinata’s waist as the omega looked down to avoid staring straight at him. Kageyama concentrated his grip on Hinata before he lifted him, holding him almost at his eye level.

Hinata felt his breath catch in his throat with how close they were and how tight Kageyama’s arms were on his waist as he held him up. This felt too close, too intimate, and too overwhelming. He didn’t want to like it and he didn’t want to crave more. His inner self was all but screaming in satisfaction at the position and it made him want to lose his mind. He could see Kageyama’s deep blue eyes so closely like this, just how beautiful they were and how intensely they stared at him.

Finally, much to the omega’s relief, Kageyama set him down on the passenger seat. When the alpha spoke, his voice was deeper than usual and almost sounded nervous. “Uh, your helmet and goggles are on the driver’s seat, put them on.”

Hinata reached over to grab the helmet and shoved it onto his head so Kageyama couldn’t see how red his face had gotten after he’d set him down. He didn’t want Kageyama to know what kind of reactions his touch caused in Hinata, much less see them.

Kageyama walked back over to the driver’s seat and pulled his helmet and goggles on first before he hopped onto the seat, turning on the ATV.

The alpha helped Hinata fasten his seatbelts and adjusted his goggles and helmet before the omega shoved his hands away. “I’m ready, come on, _gwah_.”

Kageyama scoffed, “I’m just trying to make sure you don’t go flying out of here and get dirt in your eyes and go blind.”

Hinata rolled his eyes even though the alpha couldn’t see it since he had his goggles on. “I’m not made of glass, Kageyama.”

Kageyama gripped the wheel with more force than necessary, because, yes, he could argue that in his mind Hinata looked like he could break or shatter at any moment. He understood that Hinata was a grown adult and he could handle himself, he had handled himself for the past twenty-five years, but he couldn’t help the overprotective instincts that plagued his mind whenever Hinata so much as tripped.

They shot off onto the terrain and Hinata felt his face break into a massive grin as Kageyama drove them through the path. It made his adrenaline begin to pump as the ATV moved forward and every bump made them jostle. It was excitement like he hadn’t felt in a while, since the last time he and Oikawa had gone to an amusement park or when they’d gone hiking on their honeymoon. An adventure like this made his blood pump with excitement and the hair on the back of his neck stand as Kageyama took a sharp turn.

Hinata looked out towards the terrain as they drove through, enjoying how quickly everything passed by. This was _so_ much fun and although he knew he could have fun with everyone, it hadn’t phased him that he could have _this_ much fun with his alpha.

He let his eyes wander over towards Kageyama who was still driving. The alpha had his full concentration on the road as he drove them through the area. His black helmet and goggles matched the tight black shirt that the alpha had rolled up almost to his elbows. The sight threatened to make Hinata’s mouth water as he took in every detail on his soulmate. He couldn’t shake the feeling he’d experienced when Kageyama had helped hoist him onto the ATV and just how strong and lean his fingers looked wrapped around the steering wheel.

Hinata sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, trying to remember how he’d felt the first time he realized he was in love with Oikawa. He was remembering the slow and warm feelings that had clouded his mind every time he would lay eyes on the beta after he had come to understand just how he felt towards him. He remembered how clumsy and giggly Oikawa had made him when they would hang out every moment they would spend together.

This with Kageyama, it felt different even though the end result was the same so to speak. With the alpha, everything was intense and sudden, much like Kageyama himself. When he was around or too close to Hinata, it made the omega forget how to breathe and it ignited him with so much emotion that it threatened to overtake him at times. He knew that a lot of what he felt was instinct since they were mates but he couldn’t deny that his feelings were growing stronger, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

What truly scared him the most was that Hinata _could_ see himself forming a life with Kageyama. He could see himself being with the alpha, moving to his city, becoming a part of the alpha’s friend group, putting up with the constant frowning that everyone found aggravating that he found challenging and didn’t mind. He could see it and it made fear shoot down his spine because he already had a life, a happy life at that too. He was happy with Oikawa in their too-small house that they shared in the suburbs. He was happy at his job and with the routine he’d created. But, at the same time, his inner self was telling him that change was good and shouldn’t be feared. But it scared him, everything he was feeling terrified him, even if it was meant to be. He didn’t want to hurt anyone and he didn’t want to be the reason for anyone’s suffering either.

“Oi, look over there, Hinata,” Kageyama brought the ATV to a spot near the edge of a fenced cliff that overlooked the terrain.

Hinata looked towards where Kageyama was pointing. “ _Gwah,_ what, that’s crazy! Look how far down that is.”

“Come on, let’s get off for a second to go look, we won’t be long,” Kageyama suggested, taking his helmet and goggles off.

Hinata reached down to unfasten his seatbelts and then worked on getting his helmet and goggles off. He was more prepared this time when he jumped off the ATV, watching the dirt explode when his shoes hit the ground.

Kageyama was leaning against the front of the ATV, tilting his head back to where Hinata was walking over from in case he needed help getting down.

Hinata felt his hands run cold from the nerves he was feeling just from Kageyama looking at him.

 _Relax_ , Hinata tried to reassure himself, bringing his hands up to his chest to rub together.

He made his way over and stood beside Kageyama, letting himself lean against the ATV as well.

“I’m, uh, happy you came, it means a lot,” Kageyama admitted, casting his eyes down towards the dirt.

“It’s been so much fun, I love seeing everyone,” Hinata replied, looking ahead.

“Did Miwa say anything to you last night?” Kageyama asked him, closing his eyes for a moment as he remembered how persistent his sister could be. “I know she can be a lot.”

Hinata bit down on his bottom lip as he thought about how he should respond. Miwa had made him a little uncomfortable and she had made it known that she was protective over her little brother, but it wasn’t anything major he felt the need to mention to Kageyama. He tried to see the situation from every point of view and when it came to Miwa, he tried his best to imagine how exactly he would react if this was Natsu. “She didn’t, she was nice.”

“Tsk, I don’t believe you, it’s obvious when you’re lying, you know that?”

Hinata huffed and looked up towards the alpha. “That’s _not_ true.”

“It’s painfully true,” Kageyama teased back, meeting the omega’s stare.

* * *

They were sitting outside after having eaten an early dinner at Kageyama’s favorite restaurant that he’d persisted Hinata come to try. Hinata had to admit, the food had been delicious, and eating out wasn’t something he and Oikawa did regularly so it was much welcomed.

Hinata’s train left early the next morning and Kenma was planning on meeting him at the station. He was glad his friend had come all this way with him and even happier that Kenma had gotten to spend time with Akaashi.

It was dark now and all the lights from the buildings and businesses were on and shining along with the street lamps. It gave so much life to the city and Hinata looked around with so much fascination. It made everything appear lively in the omega’s eyes.

Kageyama was sitting beside him following Hinata’s gaze to see what the omega was looking towards with so much excitement.

It was busy and people were coming and going down the sidewalk and across the crosswalks.

“Hinata, I don’t want you to leave tomorrow, I mean, I know you have to but I just thought you should know,” Kageyama admitted, bringing a hand up to rub against the back of his neck. “I just want you to know I enjoy spending, uh, time with you.”

Hinata leaned back against the bench as he glanced over towards Kageyama. He could’ve sworn the alpha was blushing from what he’d said. “I like spending time with you too.”

“Yeah? That’s good to hear. I just don’t know how to act around you sometimes, if I’m being honest. My instincts tell me one thing, but us being friends grounds me from them.”

Hinata felt his leg began to shake from the nerves. He knew exactly what Kageyama was feeling because it was _exactly_ the same thing he’d been feeling. Although, there was no way in hell he’d ever admit that. He was happily married and he didn’t want anything to come between that but it seemed like every day it was getting harder to suppress what he truly felt towards the alpha.

It was like an overwhelming force that Hinata shoved under the bed with punches and kicks but lately, the force was gaining more and more strength and Hinata was finding it tougher to control. It made him want to rip the hair out of his scalp and dunk his head into cold water to knock some sense into him.

Everything was getting so complicated and he hated it. He hated that he hated it too. He didn’t want to enjoy spending time with Kageyama or when the alpha gave him his full attention. He didn’t want to bask in the feeling of the alpha’s hands on him.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Kageyama placed his hand on his shoulder. “Hinata.”

Hinata looked over and almost stumbled back once he realized how close the alpha was to him. If Hinata even reached a few inches forward, they would be kissing, which was _not_ helping his nerves relax.

“In an ideal world, well _my_ ideal world, today would’ve been our first date. I would’ve done the same thing and brought you to the same place for dinner. I would’ve tried my best to ensure that you had a good time,” Kageyama began to say, moving the hand that was on Hinata’s shoulder to cup his cheek. “I would’ve still brought you out here and still watched the way you admire all the lights and noise of this city as if you’d never laid eyes on anything like this, which is so _you._ Then I would’ve leaned forward and kissed you,” Kageyama extended his thumb out from the hand that was resting on Hinata’s cheek and ran it slowly across the omega’s bottom lip.

Hinata was positive his heart exploded at that moment.

“Then, I would’ve told you that I loved you, I do love you, so I guess that part still holds true. I’m in love with you, I love you, Hinata.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Kageyama is the devil


	14. *In My Mind, When He's Not Right There Beside Me, I Go Crazy, 'Cause Here Isn't Where I Wanna Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this chapter, it's the beginning of the drama and boy, are we in for something with this! I hope you all enjoy it. Also, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, I always enjoy reading them and seeing how you guys end up switching sides and all your theories. I will say, a lot of Oikawa fans switched over towards Kageyama so quickly, that was funny to see, lol. I know this chapter also took a week to get up but I wanted to get everything right, down to the way characters interacted and the emotions. The last part was something I rewrote and edited the most, I think because I just wanted the scene to be exactly the way I envisioned it. One more thing I wanted to point out before this chapter when it comes to this world, I want you guys to envision the way the couples end up having kids in your own way. If it's through adoption, actual pregnancy, or surrogacy, not that there are kids in this chapter but they are mentioned, so I wanted to go ahead and point that out. I don't want to yuck anyone's yum, so it's all up to your imagination, and in the future, if/when they make an appearance, it'll be up to your imagination. I'm just aware that some people aren't fans of certain methods and prefer others and I just want everyone to be happy, basically. Again, please excuse the grammar I'll go through later and edit them. 
> 
> Also, feel free to hate me for this chapter but, be aware this is only the beginning of everything, lol.
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to come say hi!

* * *

Hinata’s mind came to a screeching halt after Kageyama’s words left his mouth. Sure, he’d been expecting something as personal as what the alpha had just said, but not _exactly_ that exact confession. A confession that heavy that slammed into Hinata as if it were a ten-ton boulder.

He felt everything in his mind shatter and the pieces go flying around and begin to destroy everything that it touched. His fingertips went numb, his blood ran cold, and his heart began to thump so loudly in his chest that he swore it was about to break his ribs. 

Of course, he felt somewhat the same, but how could he ever admit something like that? No, that wasn’t fair to Kageyama, Oikawa, or himself.

Kageyama was so close to him like this, his blue eyes staring into Hinata’s eyes as if looking right into his soul.

What could Hinata even do or say at that moment? It felt like ever since he’d met the alpha, every part of him had been laid out and exposed to Kageyama.

Kageyama titled his head to the side and squinted his eyes as he watched all the color drain of Hinata’s face. “ _Hm_ , well, I wasn’t really expecting a response but I sure as hell wasn’t expecting you to look at me as if I just repeatedly kicked a puppy.”

Hinata started to shake his head and swallowed as he parted his lips to reply, to tell Kageyama that no, he wasn’t angry, just caught off guard and blindsided if anything. “I just—, no—, it’s that—,”

Kageyama pressed his thumb against Hinata’s lips. “Hinata, _shush_ , it’s fine, I understand. You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted to tell you, that’s all. I realized that I began feeling this strongly towards you a while ago and it didn’t really make sense for me to keep it from you. Where’s the fun in that, you know? But, stop looking at me like, jeez. I _know_ perfectly well what our situation is, so if that’s what you’re worried about, stop thinking that and for fucks sake, quit frowning. It doesn’t suit you.”

* * *

On the train ride home, Hinata leaned against the window and allowed himself to process everything that just happened the past few days with Kageyama.

Kageyama had told him that he loved him, that he was in love with him.

That hadn’t been something Hinata had been expecting and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He knew it was unavoidable, they were mates, and they were wired to eventually feel that way towards each other. But, still, Hinata wasn’t sure how to even process that, since he knew he was beginning to fall in love with Kageyama, but he was still in love and very much-loved Oikawa.

Maybe, being in love with two people wasn’t something that uncommon, but it was still stressful. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. It felt unfair to everyone, especially Kageyama. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about that.

He knew exactly what kind of relationship Kageyama wanted from Hinata, but the omega couldn’t give him that. He didn’t want to hurt Kageyama’s feelings, especially considering the fact that he felt the same.

Maybe, just maybe, it was best if he stopped talking to the alpha so frequently and let him move on with his life. It wasn’t quite what Hinata wanted. He wanted to be selfish and keep the alpha around, to keep the inner omega in himself pacified and happy, but that wasn’t fair. He needed to give Kageyama distance, enough room that the alpha could see how much better his life would be without someone as stupid as Hinata constantly tainting it.

Hinata wanted Kageyama to be happy, to have someone who could give him what he wanted, and that wasn’t him, not in this life it seemed.

He wanted everyone in the situation to be happy and if that involved letting Kageyama go, maybe that’s what he had to do, no matter how much it hurt him. At the end of the day, he got to go home to someone as amazing and sweet as Oikawa after everything, but Kageyama didn’t.

Hinata needed to learn how to be fair and let him live his life.

The thought of never seeing Kageyama again brought a sour taste to his mouth and it made his eyes blur from how much angst it threatened to cause him. But, he loved Kageyama so much already, he needed to love him enough to let go.

 _How does a person even begin the process of cutting someone so important out of your life_? Hinata thought, bringing his hand up to place over his face as he thought.

This wasn’t going to be easy for anyone, not him or the alpha.

What kind of reaction would Kageyama even have? He was already so prone to anger. Hinata couldn’t even imagine what was going to happen.

He wished for another life, one in which he could provide both Oikawa and Kageyama with what they both wanted and needed. A life where everyone was content and happy and there was no hurt. One where he and Kageyama had met in their late teens and had fallen down the path they’d been destined to take from birth. Another life where Hinata and Oikawa still met the same and made the same decision, except one where Hinata couldn’t scent and his mother wasn’t so harsh towards his husband.

That’s what Hinata wanted.

He wanted to keep everyone happy and that’s what he was going to do, no matter how much it hurt to let go of Kageyama.

Kageyama who was so understanding with his raven black hair that constantly fell into his eyes, blue eyes that reminded Hinata of the night sky when stars were scattered across it, and a rough exterior that so many feared and hated but one that Hinata found enticing and inviting, almost reminding him of an open flame he wanted to swoosh his hand through just for the thrill.

He could do this, and he would do this.

* * *

Hinata all but ran into his house after he’d dropped off Kenma and Kuroo at their apartment downtown. 

He practically ran inside after parking his car. He needed to see Oikawa, _now_ , before everything threatened to rip him apart. He was only so strong, and his willpower was beginning to wear thin after having decided everything on the train ride home.

He knew the beta was at home today and he was waiting on Hinata. They were going to eat lunch together once he got home from the train station. Hinata was scheduled to work that night and he wasn’t even sure how that was going to go. Every emotion was pumping through his mind at what seemed like a thousand miles an hour.

He unlocked the door and began taking his shoes off before he dropped his bag on the floor. He followed after the noise that was coming from the living room.

Oikawa was laying down across the couch watching a movie when he looked over once he heard Hinata’s footsteps. “Hey, baby, welcome back, I missed you.”

Hinata didn’t say anything, instead, he made his way over towards the couch and threw himself onto the beta.

Oikawa felt like the wind had been knocked out of him but still smiled since he’d been missing his husband.

He brought arms up from where they’d been resting on the sides and wrapped them around Hinata to press him against his chest. The omega had his face smashed into Oikawa’s chest and had snaked his arms underneath the beta’s upper back.

“I missed you,” Hinata confessed, his words coming out half mumbled since he was pressed against Oikawa’s chest.

“Well, I’m happy you’re back, it was getting too quiet while I was getting work done around here.”

Hinata smiled, leaning up so he could rest his chin and meet his husband’s gaze. “ _Gwah,_ I knew eventually you’d miss my racket around here.”

Het let himself lay there, basking in the warmth and comfort that Oikawa gave him and surrounded him with.

He had to be strong, strong enough to be able to let go.

* * *

After a few days of Hinata being back home, Oikawa began to notice some slight changes in him. It wasn’t like Hinata wasn’t an already extremely affectionate person, but lately, the omega had become rather clingy. If they were both at home, Hinata was constantly on him, either by just snuggling against him or laying on him. It was like Hinata had to be constantly touching him as if it brought him physical reassurance and comfort the omega didn’t want to right out ask for.

Oikawa didn’t mind much since he enjoyed spending time with Hinata. But, he knew something was troubling him to cause him that much distress.

He knew that if he pressed, Hinata would eventually crack but he also didn’t want to force him to talk. He suspected it had something to do with Hinata’s alpha and he wanted to know _exactly_ what it was.

“I’m going to punch you if you space out again, Shitty-kawa, come on we need to finish this so we can go home!” Iwaizumi brought Oikawa out of his thoughts by landing a firm punch on the beta’s upper arm.

“ _Ow_! Iwa-chan, you’re going to break my arm,” Oikawa huffed, rubbing the spot where the alpha had struck him with a pout on his lips.

“I just repeated the data I’m waiting for you to input twice and both times, you weren’t listening,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, tapping his pen against the table they were both sitting at as they continued doing the research part of their fellowship.

“I’m sorry, just have a lot on my mind,” Oikawa apologized, bringing a hand to his face to rub against his eyes as the weariness of the situation began to flow through him.

“What’s up? Is this about your mother in law again?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, knowing just how much the beta enjoyed ranting about her. He claimed she constantly had it out for him.

Oikawa shook his read and put his glasses back on so he could get back to work. “No, it’s not that.”

“Then, what is it? You’re clearly bothered enough that you can’t get any work done, so tell me?” Iwaizumi pointed out, flicking his pen towards the beta and letting out a chuckle once it landed on his chest.

Oikawa huffed and threw the pen back at his friend, hitting him on the forehead. “ _Ha_ , got you, asshole!”

“Oh, whatever, you get one lucky shot, and suddenly, you think someone crowned you the Great King,” Iwaizumi snorted, crossing his arms like an upset child because his friend had better aim.

In Iwaizumi’s defense, at least the beta had shittier eyesight than him and wore glasses. Iwaizumi had never needed glasses and if that’s an advantage he had on Oikawa; he would repeat it until he was on his death bed.

“So, Shouyou went out of town a week ago to see his alpha. You know how annoying all of that shit is. But, anyways,” Oikawa began, dismissing the last part he’d just said since it didn’t pertain to anything important. “Anyways, ever since he came back, he’s been so clingy, just constantly needing to be around me and stuff, which I don’t mind, I mean, he’s always been super affectionate. But it’s just out of nowhere, I guess is what I’m trying to get at. I’ve asked him time and time again if he’s alright but he just dismisses my worries and changes the topic.”

Iwaizumi looked up at the ceiling as he processed what Oikawa was telling him. “So you think something happened with his alpha last time he went up?”

Oikawa shrugged, “I mean maybe? I don’t know! He won’t tell me anything.”

Iwaizumi leaned his elbows on the table, placing his open palms on it as he looked over at his distressed friend. “So, let me get this straight, you’ve never met the guy, right?”

Oikawa shook his head, “I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“Well, first of all, what the fuck is all this secretiveness all about when it comes to this guy? He can’t be that special right?”

“I mean, I don’t suspect anything inappropriate is happening between the two of them. I trust Shouyou more than enough to at least have that comfort. I think it’s more of him thinking that I’m going to have the same thought process I do with his mother. I think he suspects that I’ll compare myself to his alpha just like his mother would do.”

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips before he let his friend know exactly what he was thinking. “I mean, wouldn’t you?”

Oikawa scoffed, reaching over the table and knocking his friend upside the head. “Thanks for the morale boost, Iwa-chan, it’s great to know how much confidence you have in me!”

“Ow, Crappy-kawa, you’re going to knock out the last remaining brain cells I have after all this research, damn.” Iwaizumi whined, clutching his head.

“Well, I wouldn’t swoop that low in the dumps and compare myself to him! I mean not to sound like a total ass, but why would I do that?! I’m already married to Shouyou. That seems a bit stupid, wouldn’t you think?”

Iwaizumi thought about it for a moment as he tapped his pointer finger and middle finger against his chin. “That’s a fair point, yeah, I can understand where you’re coming from. But I mean still, knowing the person who’s been causing all this stress in your marriage wouldn’t hurt, right?”

“I mean, no, I would like to know but I’m not going to ask Shouyou. Considering how clingy he’s being.”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “Who said anything about asking Shou? I have my resources, Shitty-kawa, thanks for believing in me, jeez.”

Oikawa placed his hands on the table, glaring over at his friend. “You’re the one who thought I went around comparing myself to every person under the sun first, Iwa-chan, cut me some slack!”

“Relax, Great King and let me work my magic,” Iwaizumi grinned, pulling his phone out of his satchel.

“Hey,” Oikawa reached over, trying to see what his friend was doing. “Let me see!”

“No!” Iwaizumi stuck his tongue out, leaning his chair back so he was out of the beta’s reach. “I’ll tell you when it’s time!”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Oikawa begged, already knowing Iwaizumi’s antics.

“It’s impossible for me to do anything stupid, I’m not you,” the alpha taunted, falling back fully once Oikawa reached his leg under the table and pushed the chair back.

Iwaizumi landed with a _thump_ and let out a groan. “Remind me again, why I help you solve your problems?”

Oikawa laughed, clutching his sides from how much humor his friend’s suffering brought him. “Because you know eventually, I’ll finish all this research for us just like I always do and we can go home.”

Iwaizumi held up his middle fingers so the beta could get a clear view of what he thought of the situation.

* * *

It was Wednesday when Oikawa had just gotten back from work and Hinata had the night off when they found themselves out to dinner with the beta’s parents. It had been a week since his talk with Iwaizumi and he still had no idea what his friend was up to.

It had been Oikawa’s birthday a few days ago and they were meeting for a late dinner to celebrate with his family.

He and Hinata had left after the beta had showered and gotten dressed to meet his parents at the restaurant.

They were currently waiting for their food to arrive as they played a game on the table that the restaurant provided.

He and Hinata were playing against his parents who were proving to be fierce opponents.

“ _Gwah,_ no,” Hinata laughed, watching Oikawa’s father play the winning move, much to his displeasure.

“Can’t go easy on you just because you’re my son in law,” Oikawa’s father taunted, beginning to scoop up the game and put it back in the box.

“You should’ve seen him teaching me how to play soccer when I was a kid, merciless,” Oikawa chuckled, remembering just how determined his father had been to make him learn how to play from a young age.

“You must’ve been so cute!” Hinata awed, trying to imagine a smaller and younger version of his husband.

“That reminds me!” Oikawa’s mother suddenly gasped, reaching down for her purse. “I was cleaning out my old dresser the other day and I found some pictures of Tooru from when he was younger and I just thought, Shouyou has _got_ to see this!”

Hinata looked over with an excited expression, watching his mother in law pull out a couple of pictures from her purse.

She handed them over to Hinata who eagerly took them and began to flip through them.

“Aw! Look, you’re so little and adorable here,” Hinata held the picture up so Oikawa could see it.

It was a picture of the beta on his first day of school, holding the straps to his backpack with his hands while he smiled big at the camera with closed eyes.

Oikawa looked over at the picture as he snacked on the appetizer that was in the middle of the table, rolling his eyes at his younger self’s dramatic antics as he smiled at the camera.

“Okay this one is my new favorite,” Hinata grinned, setting it down on the table for everyone else to see.

It was Oikawa sitting crisscrossed on the grass with a soccer ball in his hands and his glasses perched on his face.

“I remember this day! It was the first game I had to play after I had just gotten my glasses,” Oikawa said, laughing at the memory. “I hated those glasses when I first got them. I would always hide them in the laundry basket but somehow, my mom always found them.”

“A seven-year-old isn’t exactly subtle as he runs across the house towards the laundry room,” Oikawa’s father scoffed, remembering how much trouble Tooru had given them during his childhood.

“This one is my favorite,” Oikawa’s mother pointed it out once Hinata set it down after he’d looked at it.

It was Oikawa sitting on a bed covered in superhero bedding and a large number of stuffed animals surrounding him as he posed for the camera with a sassy expression.

“Mom,” Oikawa whined, trying to grab the picture before Hinata snatched it away. “Why do you still have that and more importantly, why are you showing, Shou?!”

“They’re cute,” Hinata protested, placing the stack of photos away from the beta for safekeeping.

“I was so sad the day he outgrew that bed. It was actually a crib that converted into a bed frame. We still have the frame, you know, for when you guys finally have a baby or two,” Oikawa’s mother told them with hopeful eyes.

Hinata felt like the wind had been punched out of him from his mother in law’s words.

 _Babies?!_ Hinata thought, trying to wrap his head around the concept.

Babies weren’t anything on his radar as far as he knew. Also, he and Oikawa weren’t financially stable enough to take care of themselves yet, let alone _children_! Also, with everything he had going on with Kageyama, the last thing on his mind was a family with his husband. He had more than enough on his plate.

“Mom, relax, I have to actually get hired first once I’m done with my fellowship before we even begin to talk about having kids,” Oikawa dismissed his mother’s wishful thinking.

His mother sighed and brought her hands up to clasp together as she rested her elbows on the table. “Oh, I know that, but I can’t help that I’m excited for them in the future, Tooru.”

* * *

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Oikawa called out once he walked through the front door.

He sat his bag down on the kitchen table and looked over towards the stove where Hinata was.

The omega was standing in front of the stove, stirring whatever he had cooked for dinner. He was wearing one of the beta’s ridiculous oversized shirts and a pair of boxers as he cooked, one of his legs crossed over as he scratched the other leg with the heel of his foot.

Hinata looked over his shoulder and smiled once his husband came into view. “It was good, I’m happy you’re home. Dinner is almost ready.”

Oikawa felt a lazy smile spread across his face and began to walk over towards Hinata. He wrapped his arms around the omega’s chest and pulled him back into a hug. “You smell so good; did you take a shower before I got home?”

Hinata let himself be embraced and basked in the comfort Oikawa was offering, trying to forget everything that was tormenting his mind. “ _Gwah_ , yes, can you smell my new shampoo?”

Hinata tilted his head back and let Oikawa bury his face in the orange hair.

Oikawa closed his eyes and smelled the omega’s hair, knowing Hinata himself was the source of the smell but he would entertain his husband. “Hm, you always smell good, if I’m being honest, baby.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and brought his head back forward, continuing to stir the pot on the stove.

Oikawa dropped his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck, moving his nose back and forth to tickle the skin there. “So cute, so soft.”

The beta began to inch his fingers that were still on Hinata’s chest down so he could begin to hike the oversized shirt up. “So cute when you wear my clothes.”

Hinata turned the stove off and placed the lid on the pot so it could finish cooking. “That feels nice.”

The omega reached an arm back and wrapped it around Oikawa’s neck, pushing his husband’s face further into the crook of his neck.

Once Hinata’s shirt was crumbled near his chest, Oikawa’s hands began to run across his husband’s upper body, letting him feel the soft skin and feeling the omega’s nipples perk up from his touch. “So sexy, hm, I love you.”

Hinata closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip, enjoying the attention he was receiving. “I love you too.”

“How much longer until dinner is ready?” Oikawa mumbled from where he was placing sloppy kisses on Hinata’s shoulder and neck.

Hinata moaned at that. “it just has to simmer for twenty minutes.”

Oikawa hummed, “perfect.” He pulled his arms back from where they had been wrapped around the omega and processed to wrap one around Hinata’s shoulders and placed one under his thighs, scooping him up.

Hinata let out a surprised squeal, not having expected Oikawa’s playful antics. Oikawa smiled at Hinata’s reaction and began walking them towards the stairs and started going towards the second floor. He squeezed the omega to his chest and managed to coax soft laughter from him.

He walked them into their bedroom and over to the bed, dropping Hinata down onto it.

Hinata jutted his bottom lip out and reached his hands down to pull his shirt and briefs off as he waited for Oikawa to join him.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, not surprised that Hinata was all but ready to go. He took off his scrub top and followed it with the pants. He walked over towards the omega and stepped out of his boxers before he crawled onto the bed. 

Hinata eagerly met him halfway and sat back onto his legs so he was perfect height with the beta.

Hinata leaned forward and all but smashed his lips against Oikawa’s, wanting to forget _everything._ He didn’t want to feel the sadness and anger that had been plaguing him for the past few weeks anymore.

It had been three weeks since he’d had any form of contact with the alpha and the need to know how he was doing was clawing him red on the inside. But he kept remaining himself that it was for the best. Kageyama was better off without him. Hinata needed to focus on his life and continue his daily routine, without the alpha, no matter how much hurt it caused him.

Oikawa crawled forward until Hinata was forced to lay down onto his back. He trapped the omega under him. He placed a knee in between Hinata’s legs to force them apart. 

Hinata brought his arms up to wrap around the beta’s neck, letting his hands tangle in the mess of brown hair.

Oikawa ran his hands up and down Hinata’s arms that were wrapped around him, enjoying the goosebumps that he left in his wake even from the slightest touch. He pulled his lips back for a moment to let Hinata know everything that he was feeling, “I love you so much, you’re so sweet, just for me, baby.”

Hinata smiled against Oikawa’s lips once they came back to kiss him again, melting from his words.

Even with everything that was going on around him, Hinata couldn’t get Kageyama out of his mind. Those blue eyes were constantly there, accusing him and holding him accountable for everything. Those blue eyes that had been so welcoming and soft that had morphed into icy pools of anger in the omega’s mind that threatened to drown him.

 _As they should_ , Hinata’s mind roared, not letting him forget anything.

Hinata tried to push the anger and disgust that he was feeling towards himself away, beginning to bite down and suck Oikawa’s bottom lip into his mouth.

 _Make me forget, I just want to forget,_ Hinata began to chant in his mind.

Oikawa moaned into Hinata’s mouth from the action, causing Hinata’s arousal to skyrocket. He could already feel himself getting slick and making a mess on the bed. He didn’t care, he just wanted to feel _anything_ but the guilt and self-hatred.

“Baby,” Oikawa groaned, reaching his hands down to squeeze Hinata’s hips, slowly beginning to reach them down to grab the omega’s asscheeks.

 _So good, so delicious_ , Oikawa thought, trying to distract himself from the sight and feel of his husband so he wouldn’t explode before they’d even gotten to having actual sex.

Hinata took that as an invite and began to hump against the leg Oikawa had between the omega’s, enjoying the friction on his cock and causing himself to get even harder and slick.

“Oikawa, please,” Hinata whined, pulling away from his husband’s mouth, jutting his bottom lip out.

Oikawa chuckled as he leaned his forehead against the omega’s, gently gripping one of Hinata’s ass cheeks before pulling it apart to spread his ass. “Such a sweet boy, you’re so precious.”

“I won’t be sweet that long if you keep me waiting like this,” Hinata playfully bit, enjoying the annoyed reaction he got from the beta.

Hinata moaned once Oikawa’s pointer finger began to circle his rim before it began to slowly enter him. It felt so good and the sensation was making his head spin. Even with how slow Oikawa did things, it was enough to help him forget everything. He didn’t want to think of anything else but the pleasure that was shooting down his body as his husband fucked him with his fingers.

“You’re always so responsive,” Oikawa let out a breathy chuckle, always being surprised by his husband’s high libido.

Oikawa took it as a sign to go ahead and introduce a second finger, beginning to scissor two into the omega.

Hinata arched up against him and began to moan loader, closing his eyes at the feeling.

The omega could feel Oikawa’s cock pressing into his stomach with how the beta was laid over him. He reached a hand down from his husband’s hair to in between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s cock, beginning to pump it.

“ _Oh,_ fuck,” Oikawa groaned, very much enjoying the new attention as he continued to move his fingers.

He began to press kisses to Hinata’s face, enjoying the way the omega had his eyes closed from the beta’s actions and the way he had his lips slightly parted as he whined.

“I,” he pressed a kiss to Hinata’s mouth. “Just,” then another, “love,” once more, “you,” and another, “so fucking much.”

Hinata basked in the comfort of having his husband on top of him like this, the weight of the beta making him feel small and warm. He was enjoying the kisses and love. He just wished it was enough to stop him from remembering the alpha and the guilt. 

Hinata was laying on his left side with his face turned as far into the bed as he could manage. Oikawa had his hand on Hinata’s right hip as he held him there, with his other hand wrapped around the omega’s right knee to keep the omega’s leg bent as he fucked him. Hinata’s left leg was placed between Oikawa’s. The beta was propped on his knees, pumping into the omega slowly and sensually, watching Hinata moan and whine from where the omega was bent in front of him. 

He liked this position because he could control the pace and not have his overly excited husband catch him off guard. He also had a great view of Hinata who was flushed pink and sweaty.

Hinata was still trying his usual antics to spice things up, having placed his left hand on his right thigh, trying to hold it so Oikawa could get a better angle and _destroy_ him.

Even with all the pleasure shooting through him, he couldn’t shake all the guilt and anger. He couldn’t stop thinking of the alpha and just how miserable he probably was.

 _It’s your fault_ , Hinata reminded himself.

He didn’t want to hurt anymore because of this. All he trying to do was the right thing! This seemed like the best solution, so why were these feelings that constantly threatened to drown him in those icy blue eyes so vivid in his mind? 

When had everything fallen onto his shoulders? It had never been his intention to make anyone suffer, even himself. Even if everything was for Kageyama and Oikawa’s benefit, it still hurt him, _a lot._

“Chibi-chan, baby, what’s wrong?” Oikawa immediately picked up on the tears that were falling down Hinata’s cheeks, knowing fully well they weren’t from what they were currently doing. “Did I hurt you, fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Oikawa pulled out as soon as he saw Hinata’s face, crawling over the omega to cradle his face in his hands with a worried expression.

Hinata shook his head, not wanting them to stop. Not wanting those feelings to reign him in fully without anything else to anchor him. “No, it’s fine, let’s keep going.”

Oikawa huffed, “you’re clearly upset about something, no way. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, come on,” Hinata tried to argue, gripping the beta’s upper arms.

Oikawa shook his head, wiping the tears from Hinata’s face. “Talk to me, baby.”

That did it.

Hinata couldn’t suppress the tears that began to flow down his face freely now and the choking sound he made as he tried to keep them at bay. “ _Oikawa_ , hold me.”

Oikawa didn’t understand where all of the tears were coming from, hoping he wasn’t the cause of Hinata’s sadness. He immediately wrapped his arms around the omega, rolling them over so Hinata was tucked into his side.

Hinata buried his face into his chest and continued to cry, wrapping his arms around the beta to get as close to him as possible.

“ _Sh_ , it’s okay, talk to me,” Oikawa whispered, bringing his free arm that wasn’t wrapped under the omega towards the sweaty orange hair to push it back. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Hinata just shook his head, not wanting to talk about anything, just wanting comfort and to be held.

Oikawa didn’t press him, just continued to hold him and caress his face until Hinata’s sobs died down. Eventually, the omega fell asleep, dinner long forgotten as he laid in Oikawa’s arms with his face smashed in the beta’s chest as if being wrapped up like this helped better than anything else.

The beta couldn’t begin to pinpoint why his husband was so upset, so desperate for comfort, and breaking down so randomly at that too.

After laying there for an hour, he managed to slowly break away from the omega and went downstairs to grab his phone and eat some dinner before Hinata woke up to notice he was gone.

_Oikawa: hey remember what you were talking about earlier this week about Shou, I’m all in, do what you need._

_Iwaizumi: Oh hell yeah, I’m on it!_

* * *

**_R U Mine? by Arctic Monkeys_ **

****

The past few weeks had been hard for Kageyama, to put it lightly. He wasn’t sure exactly when his life began crumbling to shit. Lately, all he was feeling was anger, pure anger towards everything.

He’d come to the conclusion that Hinata was ignoring him a few days after the omega had left. It started off with the omega not texting him back, which at first the alpha dismissed it as Hinata being busy with work and life. 

But, soon, it was painfully obvious that all his attempts at reaching him were being ignored. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d done wrong to receive such unfair treatment. Maybe he’d gone too far with his confession.

He wasn’t one to usually regret his actions, but that one was plaguing his mind as if someone had spilled honey all over his hands. He just couldn’t shake it.

Kageyama didn’t know what else to do, he’d sent the omega countless apologies for anything, really. Sorry for overstepping, sorry for making you uncomfortable, sorry for being such an arrogant son of a bitch, fuck, anything. He just wanted Hinata to talk to him.

Sure, there had been times during his teen years and early twenties when he’d broken hearts and had his feelings hurt here and there, but fuck, none of them had hurt like this. It was as if Hinata was single handily breaking his heart to pieces with those small hands of his.

Love was stupid, he’d concluded one morning after having pushed himself on a long run until the muscles in his legs burned.

Mating was stupid, no matter how much he craved Hinata’s attention and presence.

Hinata was stupid.

He knew everyone around him sensed that something was wrong but none of them had been brave enough to ask, not even Tadashi. He was glad about that, at least, not having the patience or will to entertain them as of lately.

When he’d met Hinata, it was like his world had exploded in vibrant colors and now, everything was dull and grey again. His life became the same boring routine of his past again, practice, training, and volleyball.

Back then, he’d been more than content with it, but now, it made him want to scream. Scream in anger, frustration, and hurt.

He wanted to drive down and demanded answers from the omega. He wanted to scream and yell until Hinata felt the same pain he was experiencing, but deep down, he knew fully well that Hinata was feeling it too.

So what was the point then, what benefit did it have for Hinata to do what was he doing then? It didn’t make sense. Kageyama wanted it to make sense.

 _I just don’t fucking understand_ , Kageyama thought one day after he collapsed on his bed.

It was early evening and he’d just gotten back from a late practice. He had the apartment to himself for once since Tsukishima and Tadashi had gone out, having wanting to give the alpha some space.

Now, Kageyama could mope and slouch in peace and quiet. It was bad enough the looks Tadashi threw his way.

He groaned once he heard his phone on the nightstand begin to vibrate as he received an incoming call. He knew it wasn’t Hinata, no matter how much he wanted it to be.

He reached his arm over and picked the phone up to bring it over to him.

_Incoming call: Miwa_

“Just what I fucking needed,” he sarcastically bit at no one in particular, sliding his thumb across the screen to answer, knowing fully well if he didn’t, she would just call over and over again.

“What?” He snapped into the phone, covering his face with a pillow.

“Well, hello to you as well, I’m happy to hear you’re in such a good mood,” his sister teased.

“What do you want Miwa?” He wanted to get straight to the point, not having the patience for her taunting bullshit.

“What’s got you all sour, today?” She asked, huffing at her brother’s nasty attitude.

“Miwa, what do you want?”

“Jeez, Tobio, I didn’t know I needed a specific reason to check on my baby brother,” Miwa scoffed into the phone.

“Whatever, I’m not in the mood for conversation, so either spit it out or I’m hanging up,” he deadpanned, not amused in the least.

“Something is clearly bothering you, talk to me?” She offered, not being able to figure out what Kageyama was so angry about.

“You clearly have nothing important to say, so bye,” he hung up, tossing his phone on the bed before he rolled over, hoping that sleep would be the answer to his frustrations.

Everything seemed to remind him of Hinata as of lately, from the littlest things he would see on his runs, to the fucking volleyballs he would spike during practice, he felt so pathetic.

He brought both hands up to grab at his black hair as he screamed into his pillow, wanting an outlet to his anger. Nothing seemed to help him, and he just wanted a fucking explanation.

This was Hinata after all, he could figure out what exactly was going on in the omega’s head if he tried hard enough. Hinata was easy to read when it came to his emotions and thought process, at least that’s what Kageyama often thought.

He hadn’t had a major reaction to Kageyama’s confession, so what the fuck?

There had to be _something,_ some kind of indicator that would lead him to the answer of Hinata’s silent behavior.

Maybe, the problem was Kageyama himself, maybe he was too pushy or too awkward.

That was definitely a possibility, no matter how unattractive that sounded in the alpha’s mind.

He thought back to Hinata’s vibrant hair, how soft and curly it sat on the omega’s head. He missed him, even when the omega was treating him like utter shit, here he was wallowing like a dumped high schooler.

He missed him, a lot. He wanted to see him and the stupid lopsided smiles Hinata would often send his way. He missed the warmth that the omega seemed to radiate, one that seemed to even manage to melt some of Kageyama’s cold exterior. He missed the way Hinata’s eyes would squeeze shut if the omega smiled big enough and how easily it was to rile him up enough to produce that reaction. 

Maybe the omega was gasoline and Kageyama was fire, and maybe just maybe, it would only lead to their downfall, but if it meant they could be in each other’s lives again, so be it.

He _missed_ him.

Three months ago, no one could’ve had the impact the omega had on him now. It seemed like he’d met Hinata forever ago when in reality it hadn’t even been half a year yet. Still, the rejection hurt, it hurt a lot.

But he knew his feelings weren’t one-sided. They just couldn’t be, he refused to believe it. Not with the way Hinata’s face flared when Kageyama teased him long enough or the way Hinata’s eyes practically shined when they would land on the alpha. Kageyama just _knew_ there was something there.

But what was the reason for the radio silence then?

He threw an arm over his eyes as he thought.

 _This is so complicated, when did it get so complicated_? Kageyama sighed mentally, trying to remember an indicator that would help him resolve this.

Maybe Hinata didn’t actually enjoy spending time with him, then so why had the omega been so invested in volleyball or his life and everything Kageyama had to say about it? That couldn’t be it.

Maybe Hinata thought he was annoying? Well, Kageyama also thought the omega could be too much, so that sure as hell couldn’t be it.

Maybe Hinata was beginning to fear what their relationship was becoming, now, _this_ was something Kageyama could work with. He could argue that, while yes, his feelings towards Hinata were already blossoming into romantic feelings, he would never do anything to cause Hinata discomfort. If anything, the omega was the married one, so he could make the first move. The alpha would never protest but he would never engage anything either. So, then what the fuck?

Was Hinata stupid enough to think that Kageyama was just waiting to catch him off guard to make out with then or something? Sure, the alpha would love nothing more, but it wasn’t something that was possible for them anytime soon, as much as he hated thinking that.

It just had to be something like that though, he knew Hinata. The omega was always so eager to appease everyone it seemed like. It made Kageyama think, though.

 _What would Hinata do in a situation where he just can’t appease everyone_? _Does he shut down, does he cry, does he blame himself? What happens?_ Kageyama tried to process.

Hinata did seem like the type to cry if he accidentally squashed a butterfly, so maybe.

This led Kageyama to think, well what if Hinata was taking full responsibility for not being able to reciprocate the alpha’s feelings? Now, this was something.

It just had to be the reason. Why else had Hinata completely stopped talking to him? It was the only possible explanation that made sense in the alpha’s mind.

 _Knowing that idiot, he probably concluded that my life is better without him or something stupid like that_ , Kageyama scoffed in his thoughts.

He instantly sat up after that, making himself lightheaded in the process. “That fucking idiot, I swear!”

* * *

“Let’s go for another round, I’m not tired,” Kageyama told Bokuto as he raised the ropes for another go at the battle ropes.

He was angry and hurt and he needed a way to release everything that was building up inside of him. 

Now, it was so obvious as to why Hinata was being so quiet and not returning any of his calls and texts. Kageyama had always been the blunt type so after he’d reached his conclusion, he had immediately texted Hinata yet again to let him know he was well aware of the omega was doing.

Of course, the omega hadn’t replied but Kageyama had a very strong feeling Hinata was reading the messages. He had to be, there was no way anyone could convince the alpha that Hinata was deleting them without seeing them, no way.

He wasn’t exactly sure what his next step would be, with the semifinals game coming up, he had to focus all of his attention on that for the moment. 

Sure, there was nothing more he’d love than to drive down and confront Hinata, but his career had to come first, at least for the moment.

That’s part of the reason as to why he found himself getting in an extra training session that week with Bokuto.

Bokuto was standing off to the side, notebook in hand as he kept track of Kageyama’s stats and workouts. “Let’s take five, you need to relax for a moment.”

“I just told you, I’m not tired, let’s go again,” Kageyama glared, not understanding how Bokuto wasn’t picking up on what he was saying.

Bokuto sighed, leaning against the rack of weights to his left. “Something clearly crawled up your ass and died, you know you can just talk to me instead of working yourself to death, right? Imagine you did, the shorty would have my head.”

Kageyama dropped the ropes and put his hands on his hips as he aimed his glare towards his shoes, letting his bangs fall into his face.

“Ah,” Bokuto mumbled, having realized exactly what Kageyama’s issue was. “Something happened between you and the shorty, is that it?”

“ _Tsk_ , let’s just get back to this,” Kageyama frowned, not wanting to talk about Hinata.

He wouldn’t ever admit that Hinata was the only thing on his mind most days.

Bokuto had been oddly serious throughout their session, having detected Kageyama’s more than usual sour mood as soon as the alpha had walked in. He didn’t want to right out ask Kageyama what the problem was but, as their session progressed, it was obvious the alpha was pushing himself during the workouts as if trying to focus on nothing but the strain of his muscles.

“Well, I know I’m not your bestie or anything like that, but I’m here to listen if you want to talk,” Bokuto shrugged, tucking the notebook under his right arm.

“I don’t want to talk about him, let’s keep going, come on.”

Bokuto shrugged as if he hadn’t just heard what Kageyama had just said. “If it’s any consolation, I was sort of in a situation like yours when I first met Akaashi forever ago. He wasn’t married or anything like that, but damn, did he make me work for it. You would think us being mates and all would’ve made him go easy on him and accept my advances from the start, but boy was I wrong.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything and glanced over at his trainer, giving him his full attention and to let him know he was listening.

“I met him at this gym I used to go to after work back when I was still bartending. It was one of those places that were open all day every day and I would head there straight after work before I went home. So, one day, I walk in, it’s about five in the morning after a rough Sunday night shift and I’ll be honest, I was already feeling shitty. I walk like usual but suddenly, I was feeling ten times worse. But, whatever it’s the only free time I had to work out before I had to go home and sleep so I pushed through,” Bokuto said, waving off the last part with his hand.

“I walk over to do some cardio and there’s this lean looking guy with black hair who’s also about to get on the treadmills. He was facing away from me as he dug through his bag for his headphones maybe, I don’t fucking remember. But the tight feeling in my chest was still there and suddenly, he turns around and I just _knew_ that was him. I remember thinking, damn he’s so beautiful with those dark blue eyes and that heart-shaped face of his. I knew he recognized me from the way his eyes narrowed, and he dropped his phone and headphones as soon as he saw me. So, I immediately bent over to pick them up and hand them to him. I was over the moon, here was my omega finally, and damn, he was so attractive,” Bokuto sighed at the memory, his lips stretched into a lopsided smile as he remembered.

“Then, the little shit just says ‘thanks’ and turns back around like as if nothing had happened! That’s when I knew he was going to be fun,” Bokuto laughed. “It took me almost a week to get him to tell me his name!”

“Then,” Kageyama caved, interested to hear how Bokuto managed to even marry Akaashi if the omega had been that uninteresting in the beginning. “How did you even manage to end up with him?”

Bokuto laughed. “It took me forever, but I didn’t give up. Even though Akaashi played hard to get, I knew he was interested. I mean, shit, we are mates after all. But, that’s always been him, calm and serious and I wouldn’t have it any other way if I’m being honest. I just continued to go to the gym as usual and he would be there, so I would talk to him every time and manage to squeeze a reply or two out of him here and there. Eventually, after two months, he finally gave me his number and after a few weeks of me obsessively texting him, we went on a date and the rest is history, my little Kageyama.”

Kageyama thought about it a moment before he asked his next question. “Even with him being hard to get, you still were persistent? How was your ego not bruised, knowing you and all?”

Bokuto snorted at Kageyama’s little jab. “I do _not_ have an ego! But, hm, well, I’m not sure. I mean, as I said, Akaashi has always been like that, hard to read unless you get close enough to him. I don’t know, he’s my omega and we’re destined to be together, right? I thought it would’ve been stupid for me to throw in the towel because he was so reserved. Besides, my instincts were kicking in full force and all I thought about was him, since the day I first laid eyes on him.”

Kageyama chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about his own feelings towards Hinata and how things were going between them.

Bokuto held his free hand up that wasn’t gripping the notebook. “Take what I just said with a grain of salt, though. I was single when I met Akaashi and so was he, so I know my situation was different than yours, but don’t let that stop you from having him in your life. I know you’ve all noticed how much we all like the shorty, everyone seems to be drawn to him whenever he’s around, so don’t give up, you hear me?”

“ _Tsk_ , it’s like you don’t even know me,” Kageyama scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest at the low expectations his trainer had for him when it came to Hinata.

* * *

Kageyama was sitting in Karasuno’s locker room, trying to get his head in order before the game began when he glanced over towards his bag.

Against his better judgment, he pulled his phone out and unlocked it, going to the photo app. There was that stupid picture he and Hinata had taken at the ATV place taunting him yet again. Yet, he couldn’t find it within himself to delete it, no matter how mad or frustrated he got.

If anything, it brought an odd sense of comfort to him recently. He hit the home bottom on his phone and let his finger hover over the contact app, knowing just how far down he had to scroll to reach the omega’s number.

 _Don’t do it,_ he tried to knock some sense into himself.

 _He won’t answer, what makes today different than any other day? There’s no special reason for him to pick up, don’t kid yourself_ , he sighed, glancing at his shoes so he could pry his eyes away from his phone screen even if it was just for a second.

He decided against the rational side of him and pressed on Hinata’s contact, already preparing for the omega’s voicemail greeting that he’d grown to all but memorize at that point.

Much to his surprise, the call only rang twice before a quiet voice answered the phone.

A voice that Kageyama hadn’t heard in far too long. A voice that immediately melted him on the inside as soon as he heard it. A voice that made his heart suddenly weigh ten times heavier in his chest. A voice that could either break him or build him up in an instant.

“Kageyama,” Hinata answered, voice full of fear and anxiety.

Kageyama almost dropped the phone as he rushed towards a quiet part of the locker room to talk to the omega.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Kageyama pointed out right away, not wanting to beat around the bush.

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment before Hinata’s voice came through the phone, unusually quiet for someone as lively as him. “Yes, I have, I’m sorry.”

Kageyama’s snorted, “don’t just think you can say sorry and I’m just going to forgive the month of hell you’ve basically put me through. If that’s what you’re thinking, you have another thing coming, Hinata.”

“I wasn’t intentionally trying to hurt you,” Hinata whispered.

“Tsk, then what exactly was your goal then?”

“I just,” Hinata began before he took a pause, almost as if trying to think of the words to correctly explain the situation. “I just didn’t want to keep hurting you.”

“Hurting me, from what exactly?” Kageyama asked, having suspected such an answer.

“From me! Lately, I’ve just felt as if all I do is hurt you, that’s not fair to you. I didn’t want to continue being the source of your pain.”

“And who exactly told you that you were?”

Hinata thought for a moment before he replied. “I just can’t give you what you want and I was being selfish keeping you around. I didn’t want to keep doing that just because it makes my inner self happy when you were doing nothing but being genuine around me.”

“Well, for starters, Hinata, what in the world makes you think you know what I want? Considering the fact that you haven’t spoken to me in a month?” Kageyama snapped, anger from being ignored ended beginning to flow out of him.

“It was for the best, the best for you and everyone,” Hinata tried to reason, wanting Kageyama to understand where he was coming from.

“Stop ignoring and fucking talk to me, that’s what’s best for me,” Kageyama yelled through the phone, his frustration obvious from his tone.

“I’m trying not to hurt you more than I already have, why don’t you understand that I’m trying to protect you from myself? That’s why I haven’t been texting you back or answering your calls,” Hinata replied, feeling his eyes begin to water from the alpha’s harsh tone and words.

“Well, you’re doing quite a shitty job at that, let me tell you. I don’t need protection from you, I just want you in my life, Hinata, _fuck_ ,” Kageyama seethed.

“All I do is hurt you, I don’t want to do that anymore! I don’t want to be the reason you’re upset and if us not seeing each other anymore helps, then, that’s what we should do,” Hinata mumbled, his tone becoming high pitched from becoming so emotional.

“ _Tsk,_ then the fuck did you answer my call just now?”

“Because, I just can’t—”

 _Got him_ , Kagayama thought.

“Because you can’t go any longer without listening to my voice, because you fucking miss me!” Kageyama finished the sentence for him.

Hinata’s silence only confirmed his suspicions further. The omega was so easy to read.

“You’re the one deciding this, you’re not giving me a choice, Hinata! If I want to be hurt, then that’s on me, I’m a grown man, I can handle myself,” Kageyama pointed out, refusing to understand where Hinata was coming from.

“It’s for the best, Kageyama! Please try to understand where I’m coming from,” Hinata yelled back, beginning to cry.

“You think both of us being miserable is for the best? Are you a fucking idiot? Honestly, are you?!”

“You’re miserable either way with me in your life, are you not? I can’t give you what you want, so maybe it’s for the best that we don’t see each other anymore. I don’t want to hurt you, Kageyama,” Hinata cried, feeling a broken record.

“Well, you are, you’re doing a fucking fantastic job at it, Hinata. I know very well you’re just as upset about this as me, you feel the same way I do. You’re my mate, I know you crave my presence and attention, why do you keep lying to yourself?!”

“I am not lying to myself!” Hinata lied to himself.

“Yes, you are! You are _so_ full of shit; you’re so fucking selfish. I told you we could be friends, so let me fucking do it! Why are you depriving me of this?!”

“Because, I can’t give you what you want!”

“You don’t know what the fuck I want,” Kageyama snapped, “so stop acting like you do.”

“Just stop,” Hinata cried, tightening his hand around the phone that wasn’t clutching the steering wheel of his car as he wanted for his shift to begin. “ _Stop_ it, Kageyama!”

“It’s so obvious you’re hurting just as much as me, so why are you doing this, help me understand?! Why did you suddenly pick up the phone after me obsessively calling and texting you, is it because you missed the sound of my fucking voice as I did yours? Just admit it to me, fuck, _please_! I know it’s the truth!”

Hinata couldn’t find it within himself to reply, the hurt was flowing through him at full speed now alongside the tears.

“ _You_ were the one who went and got married, you’re the one who keeps running away from me! When are you going to stop being such a fucking coward? I’m not a fucking idiot, I understand you’re married and that it’s not going to change, I fucking get it. It feels like _everyone_ is constantly reminding me of that. Stop denying me, Hinata, stop pushing me away! You promised me a chance so stop being an idiot and give it to me—,” Kageyama shouted before he was cut off by someone who was calling for his attention.

Hinata leaned back in the driver’s seat of his car as he let the tears slide down his cheeks, not wanting Kageyama to know he was still crying. He didn’t want the alpha to know how upset he was. He didn’t want anyone to know.

“I have to go, but, don’t think this is over,” Kageyama snapped before the line went dead.

 _I didn’t even wish him good luck tonight_ , Hinata thought, throwing a hand over his eyes as he sat in his own self pity and hatred as he remembered that the semifinals were tonight.

Of course, Hinata knew, it wasn’t like he’d wasn’t checking every other update on Karasuno’s social media accounts.

* * *

Hinata had his phone propped up against the desk of the nursing station away from prying eyes as he stood there doing some paperwork. He had an AirPod in the ear that was turned away from the direction people were walking around. The semifinals game was in full force and contrary to what Hinata had told Kageyama during their phone call a few hours ago, here he was watching the alpha play.

The game to put it was going terrible for Kageyama. The alpha was playing awful and letting the other team’s players get to his head more than he usually did.

“Karasuno’s Kageyama Tobio, barely responding to that play from Wakutani Minami that would’ve given them the advantage. The setter is definitely not playing his best tonight compared to the playoffs that happened a few weeks ago,” the announcer commented.

It was during the last set that Karasuno’s coach made the crucial decision to bench Kageyama for the rest of his game, after Tsukishima had voiced his opinion on the matter.

Tsukishima wasn’t one to want negative things to happen in Kageyama’s life, on and off the court, no matter how much he teased the alpha. But, tonight, it was obvious _something_ was bothering Kageyama to the point that the alpha was missing plays that amateur players would’ve spotted. Tsukishima knew how hard of an impact being benched during his early years had had on Kageyama but they were risking losing the game just to make sure Kageyama didn’t get even more pissed off and, as captain, Tsukki knew that wasn’t fair to everyone else on the team and the fans.

He knew the coach was waiting on his signal as captain to make the decision. He knew the coach was well aware of how close he and Kageyama were and making a decision like this would show that although, he and the alpha were friends, he could put personal feelings aside when it came to the team.

“It looks like Karasuno is swapping out Kageyama Tobio for their other setter. This is definitely a first for Karasuno this season especially during a game like this and a set so defining!” The announcer exclaimed, being caught off guard when the second setter held up the white handle with _9_ written across it to signal Kageyama.

Hinata sucked his lips onto his mouth as he watched the game, remembering how much Kageyama had boasted about never being swapped out. Now, Hinata was watching it happen before his own eyes.

Kageyama all but ripped the white handle out of the other setter’s hand as he walked past him towards the bench. Once he’d reached it, the alpha sat down and leaned his elbows on his knees as he cradled his head there in shame and anger at being taken out.

Much to the coach and Tsukki’s surprise, Kageyama didn’t protest being subbed out. Instead, the alpha sat there in heavy silence as the last set began.

 _That was my fault, he played like that because of me,_ Hinata’s thoughts began to flood his mind.

 _I did that to him, I hurt him again! Why do I keep hurting him like this? I just want him to be happy,_ Hinata sighed, feeling his breathing begin to grow quicker and his vision starting to blur.

“I just need a moment, sorry,” Hinata abruptly stood up from where he’d been sitting at the nurse’s station, making his way towards the supply room before the tears were pooling in his eyes slipped out.

He almost tripped over his own two feet in his hurry to get away from everyone and be alone, not wanting anyone to see him breakdown.

Hinata leaned against the wall between some of the shelves of supplies, bringing his arms to wrap around his middle. He was still gripping his phone in his left hand with so much force, it was turning his fingers white from the pressure and _frustration_. This couldn’t be happening, it shouldn’t be happening, he didn’t want it to happen. When had this all crumbled and burned right before him?

He bit down on his bottom lip when he began to feel the hot tears run down his face and his breathing begin to hike.

What an awful person he was, shattering someone who was already so important to him. But, what could he do? He couldn’t give Kageyama what he wanted, even if it was something that Hinata wouldn’t mind giving him. But, at the same time, it shouldn’t be what he wanted and half of him reminded him that _it wasn’t_.

He leaned his head back once he saw the tears begin to drip onto the light grey scrubs he was wearing that night. He wanted to scream, kick his legs out, and bang his hands on the floor like he used to do when he was a young child throwing a tantrum. He wanted to let out every bit of anger, frustration, and bitterness that was overflowing inside of him.

He brought his hands up to cup against his mouth as he began to full-on cry, gasping, and beginning to hiccup as sobs started to shake him. He didn’t want to feel like this anymore, no.

But, what could he do? He knew very well it was his fault that Kageyama had played so terribly to the point that he’d watched the alpha get benched during the game. It was because Hinata had been ignoring him for a month.

 _You should feel awful, just terrible, everything bad that’s happening to him is your fault_ , his mind let him know, causing the tears to begin to fall faster and fatter as he fisted his hair with his hands.

He brought one of his arms to wipe at his face that was now full of tears and snot. He was a fucking mess, yet, here he was causing his soulmate to suffer from his stupidity.

But, he didn’t know what to do or how to fix anything. If he was Kageyama, he would never want to see the omega ever again. All he did was mess everything up.

He brought his knees up so he could wrap his arms around them as he tried to calm himself down. He never meant to hurt anyone, he just wanted to be enough for everyone. That’s all he wanted and yet, he was doing such an awful job at everything.

The door to the supply closet opened and Hinata felt bile rise in the back of his throat. The last thing he needed was for someone to find him there, looking so pathetic and small slumped against the wall.

“Shouyou, I know you’re in here, where are you?” Sugawara called out, stepping into the supply closet and closing the door behind him with gentle movements. 

Hinata stayed quiet and hoped that the head nurse would miss him entirely and _leave_ , leave so Hinata could wallow in his pity and self-hatred.

He knew he was out of luck when he peeked over his knees and saw Suga’s shoes right in front of him. Instantly, Sugawara slid down beside him and reached his arms out to wrap around the omega, pressing him closer.

“What’s wrong, Shouyou, talk to me?” The head nurse whispered, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to think of a reason for someone like Hinata to crumble like this, so small and broken.

Hinata shook his head, feeling another wave of tears and sobs escape him, leaning into Sugawara’s arms as if they were the only comfort left on earth. “ _Sugawara._ ”

“Talk to me, come on, please,” Suga pleaded, his words soft and comforting.

“I’m a,” Hinata began to hiccup, “terrible person. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Oh, why’s that?” The older omega whispered, keeping his tone soft.

Hinata pulled away and brought the sleeve of his scrubs to wipe at his face that was flushed red and snotty. “Because I feel like I’m drowning and I keep pulling people in with me, I just can’t stop being so destructive. I thought Kageyama, my alpha, and I could just be friends and it would be enough, but it’s not. It’s not what he wants and it’s certainly not what my inner self wants, but at the same time, half of me is constantly reminding myself that I love Oikawa and I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just can’t _take_ it anymore, I wish I could split myself in half and make everyone happy. I don’t want to be the reason someone is suffering, not over someone as stupid as me. They both deserve someone better because I don’t even know what I am doing anymore.”

Sugawara pulled Hinata’s hands away from his face so he wouldn’t continue to rub against his raw eyes. “Well, first of all, you’re not stupid, let’s get that right. Also, it’s not your job to appease everyone, Shouyou, who in the world told you that? Or was that something you just assigned to yourself?”

Hinata shook his head, causing his already throbbing headache to pulsate. “But, Suga, it is my job. Kageyama is my alpha and Oikawa is my husband. What else am I supposed to do?”

“The first thing you need to do is calm down,” Sugawara ordered, knowing that if Hinata continued to break down they wouldn’t resolve whatever was causing him so much pain.

“I can’t, I just can’t,” Hinata replied, jutting his bottom lip out as he tried to keep more tears at bay.

“Oh, Shouyou, I’m so sorry you’re feeling like this,” Sugawara sighed, wrapping his arms around the omega again to pull him into a hug.

“But, Suga, you said that you were friends with Daichi first, remember, at the party?” Hinata asked, his voice coming out scratchy. “How did you navigate this mate thing? Please, I’m so _lost_.”

“It’s not something simple to learn how to navigate if I’m being honest. I know it’s not what you want to hear right now, but it’s the truth and I don’t want to lie to you. This thing, with finding your alpha is something completely different than most things in life, and it’s a difficult thing to learn how to handle. Of course, Daichi and I have known each other for longer than you have known Kageyama, but it hasn’t been easy. We _tried_ to be friendly for some time, but over time, the feelings we felt towards each other grew strong and they became harder to ignore. Even if they weren’t romantic feelings, it was the desire to want to be around them and craving their presence, of course, those feelings eventually evolved into something romantic but that was later. I will say, ever since he and I have known each other, we’ve both been single, so it’s not exactly like your situation being married and all,” Suga admitted, bringing his hand up to run it through Hinata’s flaming hair. “Are your feelings towards Kageyama becoming more than you can handle?”

Hinata nodded and Sugawara took that as a sign to keep talking.

“When I first met Daichi, I’ll admit that I thought ignoring him was the best solution,” Sugawara laughed, keeping his arms around Hinata as he remembered when he first met the alpha. “That proved to be a failure after I felt like I was losing my mind after I had gone out of my way to avoid him at university time after time. I realized my mistake when he finally cornered me one day in the library on campus, he looked terrible, like he hadn’t slept in a few days. I tried to justify myself by telling him that it was best if we didn’t initiate anything between us since I was finishing up my master’s degree and he was about to begin his residency. I didn’t want to get in the way of his career goals and I sure as hell didn’t want him in the way of mine. I had this insane idea that I’d made up in my mind that we couldn’t just be friends if I gave him attention. I believed that we _were_ going to be together the moment I let my defenses down and that’s why I chose to ignore him. I didn’t want to worry about spending the weekend with my alpha when I had a major assignment coming up for my master’s.”

Hinata turned his head to face Suga, squinting his eyes. “What did he say after you told him that?”

Suga chuckled. “He told me I was selfish, which I mean, he wasn’t wrong. I had taken it upon myself to decide that I knew what was best for the both of us and that wasn’t right. I shouldn’t have done that without even mentioning it to him. I thought I was protecting him and me from each other when in reality, I was just hurting both of us. He was suffering and I was suffering because of me because I decided it was best for us not to apart of each other’s lives.”

“But,” Hinata tried to say, having to clear his throat after having his voice come out raspy from all his crying. “You did it because you thought that was the best solution.”

Sugawara nodded, “you’re right, that’s what I thought but it wasn’t. Him and I being friends while we finished our education wasn’t going to hurt anything. Is this what you’re doing, Shouyou? Are you purposely ignoring Kageyama because you think it’s the best solution?”

Hinata looked away, closing his eyes in shame before he nodded. “I just think he’s better off without me in his life. I can’t give him what he wants and all I do is hurt him, that’s not what I want. I don’t want him to suffer because of someone like me.”

“But you don’t know if that’s what he wants, right? You decided that it was best if you guys stopped talking to each other.”

Hinata started chewing on his bottom lip, beginning to feel ashamed at Sugawara’s words. “ _Yes._ ”

“Shouyou, take this from personal experience, I know how hurt and miserable you’re feeling right now and it’s probably what he’s feeling as well. Even if you’re just friends, you can still be around each other and enjoy each other’s company. Being apart is only going to cause more pain, learn from my mistakes.”

Hinata shook his head. “But I’m scared that I’m going to keep hurting him, Oikawa, and myself. He told me he loved me last time I saw him and that terrifies me.”

“Is that the reason why you’re so upset?”

Hinata nodded as a few more tears slid down his cheeks.

“He’s your soulmate, it was only a matter of time before you met him, even if did take a while. Don’t feel ashamed, I understand that you’re frustrated and upset but don’t bottle up all your emotions like this over everything.”

“What happened after you and Daichi made up?” Hinata whispered, leaning against Suga, finding comfort in his friend’s presence.

“Well, we became friendly around each other. We would get lunch or study together sometimes. We were friends for a while before we started dating. I don’t want to tell you that it’s impossible to just be friends with Kageyama, because I’m sure it’s possible to do that forever. Daichi and I were only friends for like three years while he finished his residency so I know it’s something you can do. I don’t understand how it works being away from Daichi the way you and Kageyama are since he works here, but I can’t imagine not being constantly around him. Even if we weren’t together, we’ve been around each other since we first met. He started his residency here a few months after I came back as a head nurse, so even if we weren’t dating, we were working together, and it was comforting. But, after a while a new challenge appeared, we had to learn to work together without letting personal feelings get in the way.”

“But, you said being around each other was enough?” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

Sugawara let out a laugh, “yes, I know I’m contradicting myself here, but let me explain. At first, we were just friends or more like _friendly_ around each other until last year, when Daichi’s residency finally ended and he got fully hired here. It was then that we decided that we didn’t want to suppress our feelings towards each other and finally decided to begin dating. It’s like a heavy blanket of frustration has been lifted off of me. It was challenging just being around him and working with him, but things are better now. We live together and we’re slowly beginning to become a part of each other’s lives outside of work and our relationship, that’s why I took him to your party. But this is just my experience and ever since I met Daichi, I’ve not been with someone else, because I knew deep down I was waiting for him, no matter how many times I’ve yelled at him. Contrary to what he might say about that, I _knew_ that was the end goal I wanted but, this is you, and this is _your_ life Shouyou.”

Hinata didn’t say anything, just took a few seconds to think about what Sugawara had just said.

“But, tell me, why are you so afraid of having Kageyama in your life? I know there must be some heavy reasons if they’re causing you to crumble like this,” Sugawara wondered, knitting his eyebrows together as he thought about his friend’s frustrations.

“It’s just,” Hinata began, taking a moment to regain his composure before he continued. “Meeting Kageyama was something I never thought was going to happen. So, the fact that it has happened, has completely turned my world upside down. Since the first day I met Oikawa, we’ve both always known that my soulmate was out there, it’s always been a lingering thought in our relationship. In the beginning, it didn’t bother Oikawa, but now that it’s happened, it’s like he’s always thinking about Kageyama and mentally comparing himself to him. I don’t want Oikawa to doubt himself just because of Kageyama, they’re their own person and I would _never_ think that my husband isn’t as good as my alpha.”

Sugawara nodded as he listened, encouraging Hinata to continue.

“Kageyama is this overwhelmingly fortified force wherever he goes and it’s like he’s a bomb in my life that’s blown up everywhere. It’s like I’m trying to pick up the pieces of shrapnel of it so no one gets hurt. There are so many people besides me that this affects and that’s what _kills_ me, because I don’t want anyone to be hurt by this, by my own doings,” Hinata admitted.

“Like who?” Sugawara asked.

“Uh, there’s my mother, she’s always disliked Oikawa because we aren’t mates. Sure, back when we started dating, she just thought of it as puppy love and would always say I would grow out of it or forget about it once I met my alpha. But, she’s wrong, I could _never_ forget about someone like Oikawa. She’s constantly making jabs at him that’s he’s not enough, that he doesn’t provide what I deserve and I _know_ it gets under Oikawa’s skin, and I hate that. I don’t want him to constantly feel insecure about himself when it comes to me because of my mother or Kageyama, no, that’s the last thing I want!” Hinata huffed, wiping his nose that had begun to run again. “I also don’t know what my little sister’s reaction is going to be once I tell her about Kageyama, she loves Oikawa so much and I completely understand. She met him when she was in middle school and now, she’s in college and he’s been around since. How can I break her heart like that when all she’s done is support my relationship with Oikawa when my mother has always been against it? All she’s going to see when I tell her is someone who’s trying to take Oikawa’s place in my life, I _know_ how she is and how she thinks! I love her too much to do that to her.”

“Are you afraid of what your mother’s reaction is going to be when it comes to Kageyama?”

Hinata sniffled and nodded, letting out a slow breath to stop the new tears that were starting to build in his eyes as he thought of his mother. “Yes, no, I don’t know. I’m scared to tell her, I’m scared of the ‘I told you so’, I’m scared of what she’s going to say, and I’m scared of what she’ll say to Oikawa.”

“So, I understand the problem now. Do you think that it’s your job to keep _everyone_ happy while you’re drowning yourself in secret? I’ve met your family and husband, trust me when I say this, that’s probably the last thing anyone of them wants, even someone like Natsu. She probably thinks the world of you, I can’t see her turning her back on you,” Sugawara comforted him.

Hinata shook his head, leaning his head back against the wall. “I’m not sure about that, Suga. She’s the one who brought my parents around to the idea of me marrying Oikawa. But, like I said, I won’t blame her for her reactions to my own doings.”

“You can’t protect everyone, Shouyou, people are going to have their opinions and reactions and you can’t do anything about that. You can’t physically split yourself in half to appease everyone and I know how much you love doing that, trust me. There’s no reason for you to be swallowing your frustrations like this, you have to be the bigger person here and overcomes these challenges. I know it’s not the solution that you want to hear or that will make everything better out of the blue, but it’s the best advice I can offer you,” Suga explained.

Hinata nodded, sniffling. “You’re right, Sugawara, thank you. I need to go apologize to _someone_ now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I cannot wait for the next two chapters, it's about to get h e a v y.


	15. And If You Don't Know Now You Know, I'm Taking Back The Crown, So Close I Can Taste It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you all enjoy this one, I cannot wait to read the response to this chapter. Also, if you're not caught up in anime/manga, Miya Atsumu is a character that appears in the fourth season of the show or around volume 25, chapter 215 in the manga. He's a second-year setter from another school. He has a twin brother who plays on the same team as he named, Miya Osamu. Also, please excuse any grammar errors and stuff, I'll go through and edit this later, I just wanted to get it this up since I finished it earlier. Also, less than a month until part two of season four comes out, very exciting. 
> 
> Last thing I made a Twitter for this account if you want to come and talk to me! @ghostofhinata I’d love to hear from you guys!

* * *

“Come on, don’t back out on me now,” Iwaizumi growled, crossing his arms across his chest as he stood beside his car, waiting for his friend to walk over so they could leave. 

They’d just finished work for the day and the original plan had been to go out for drinks and sushi with some friends but now, Oikawa was beginning to change his mind. Iwaizumi was _not_ about to let that happen, no way in hell, his friend needed this. They both needed to go out and relax after all the appointments they’d had at the dentist’s office they work interned at.

Oikawa was putting his satchel and water bottle in his car, rolling his eyes, before he looked over at the alpha. “Iwa-chan, I don’t know, I think I’m just going to head home and go see Shou.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, going ahead and opening the driver’s side of his car to get in. He was not having any of it. “Hurry up and get in, before I go over there and kick your ass, Oikawa.”

Oikawa stood his ground for a few seconds before he gave in, not wanting to disappoint his friends, deep down knowing he needed a night to let loose and rant about his problems over drinks and sushi.

He got into the passenger side of his friend’s car and ran a hand threw his hair once he’d sat down. “Fine, happy, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi glared over at him, “uh, yeah, I know you need this, so don’t look all pouty over there. Shouyou can handle himself for a night.”

After a few minutes of driving and Iwaizumi finally managing to find a parking spot on the street, they both walked down the sidewalk towards the sushi bar. 

They both entered the restaurant and began scanning the room for their friends, making their way towards the seating area as soon as they spotted them.

Kindaichi and Kyoutani Kentarou were already sitting down in a booth against the wall, helping themselves to the first order of sushi of the night.

“My boys,” Iwaizumi greeted them, extending his arms out as he and Oikawa slide into the booth beside their friends.

“Mad-dog, I didn’t know you were coming,” Oikawa smiled, having sat on his blond friend’s side, clapping a hand on his back to rile him up, knowing how much he annoyed him.

“Fuck you, Oikawa, when are you going to give that nickname a rest?” Mad-dog groaned, taking a drink of his beer and shoving against the beta.

“Never,” Oikawa scoffed, teaching towards the center to grab a piece of sushi as they waited for the server to return to get more drinks.

“So, you’re all probably wondering why I’ve called this meeting here, tonight,” Iwaizumi began to speak, mimicking the voice from _whatever_ movie he’d seen a few days ago.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up already,” Kindaichi waved him off, picking up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

“We’re here for a few reasons, first, for Oikawa to pull the stick out of his ass, and second, Mad-dog has some amazing intel for us,” Iwaizumi stated, rubbing his hands together and throwing an annoyed look over towards Kindaichi.

“Intel?” Oikawa huffed, wondering why Iwaizumi was acting like he had managed to uncover nuclear war codes, from out of all people, Mad-dog.

“Yes, intel, shitty-kawa, now don’t interrupt me!” Iwaizumi playfully threatened, reaching over to grab a pair of chopsticks so he could dig into the food.

The server came back around and took their drink order and brought another round of sushi.

Iwaizumi looked over at Mad-dog, motioning him with his eyes to show them what he had uncovered.

“Alright, listen here, Oikawa,” Mad-dog said, pulling his phone out and placing it between him and the beta so his friend could get a good look at it.

“I’ve done some digging around and I’m pretty sure I’ve found your boy,” Mad-dog declared, unlocking his phone and clicking on the photo app to show the beta the screenshots.

“Is it technically his boy, or his boy’s secret lover?” Kindaichi wondered out loud, muffling his laughter with his hand once Oikawa’s glare landed on him.

“Jeez, thanks for the support, Kindaichi,” Oikawa all but whined, supporting his head on his hand from where his elbow was placed on the table so he could look down at the phone.

“So, what did you find out about him?” Iwaizumi asked Mad-dog, trying to wipe the soy sauce he’d just spilled on his scrub top before he leaned forward on the table with his elbows so he could look at the phone.

“His name is Kageyama Tobio and he’s a professional volleyball player for Karasuno,” Mad-dog began to explain, swiping through a few photos of Kageyama.

There were a few promotional shots of the alpha posing for Karasuno, some from his Instagram Mad-dog has snagged, and a few from advertisements for brands.

“Ouch, a rich boy?” Iwaizumi playfully hissed, grabbing Mad-dog’s phone to get a better look at the alpha, biting his tongue between his teeth in a teasing manner as he looked between the phone and Oikawa.

“Are you calling me poor, Iwa-chan? Fuck you,” Oikawa groaned, not enjoying being compared to someone he already heavily disliked and hadn’t even met _yet,_ knowing Iwaizumi was just trying to get under his skin.

“We’re pretty poor right now,” Iwaizumi nodded, recalling their last paycheck.

Oikawa brought a hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Way to make me feel self-cautious, you idiot.”

“Oh, let me see this guy,” Kindaichi leaned towards Iwaizumi to get a look at the phone screen, not wanting to be left out of the loop.

“So, what are we doing, beating this guy up? Giving him a good scare?” Mad-dog enthusiastically began to ask, an evil smirk on his face as he leaned back against the booth.

“Are you insane?” Oikawa shook his head, looking at his friend like he’d grown a third eye. “I am not planning on actually confronting this guy, let alone fight him, Mad-dog. I don’t know if you’d noticed this but I’m closer to forty than my prime teenage years. ”

“You could take him,” Kindaichi encouraged the beta, excitement filling his eyes as he looked over at the beta, not having done something so spontaneous and stupid since they’d all been together in graduate school.

“No way, Oikawa is all bones and old, look at this guy, he’s a professional athlete,” Iwaizumi teased, enjoying the look of despair on his friend’s face, zooming in on the picture of Kageyama’s abdominal muscles, where the alpha was posing shirtless for a brand.

“I mean if it’s four versus one,” Mad-dog pointed out, rubbing a hand under his chin as he thought.

“ _Oh_ , but he’s on a team, what if he brings backup?” Kindaichi asked Mad-dog, furrowing his eyebrows together as he assessed his made up obstacle.

“Easy,” Mad-dog snorted, “we all take on two a piece, three if I’m feeling good.”

“But, we have to leave Kageyama for Oikawa,” Kindaichi suddenly remembered, nodding.

Mad-dog considered this before he tsked. “Good point, we’ll take on the rest.”

“I like the way you think,” Iwaizumi mumbled, agreeing with his friends as he spoke with a mouth full of food.

“First of all, you’re disgusting, Iwa-chan. And also, we are not fighting anyone, especially not a whole professional volleyball team!” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms across his face. “Besides, how do I know it’s even this guy? I’m not about to go up to some _random_ guy and start demanding answers.”

Mad-dog took his phone back from Iwaizumi and flipped through a few more screenshots until he landed on one and slide it over to Oikawa. “Easy, so you see this picture of this dude with spiked black and blond streaked hair? This guy is one of Kageyama’s acquaintances or something like that, I think.”

It was a picture of Nishinoya standing in front of new workout equipment, letting customers know they’d upgraded on his Instagram profile with an overload of unnecessary hashtags.

“So, anyway, I found this dude and I scrolled through his profile and then, I found this one, look, Kageyama is tagged in this picture,” Mad-dog explained, sliding over towards the next screenshot of Hinata standing in front of the poster of Kageyama while wearing a Karasuno jersey that Nishinoya had posted with the caption _‘Shouyou’s first game, let’s get drunk! #playoffs #asahiisabeast #rollingthunderfitness #RIPtanaka #heisntdeadjustworking #sorrybud’_. “That’s your boy right there.”

Oikawa felt his stomach twist in jealousy and annoyance at the picture of Hinata who had the same bright smile on his face he knew all too well.

“That’s Shouyou, alright,” Kindaichi helpfully commented, nodding.

“Then, I scrolled even further down and here’s one of this guy, Kageyama, and Shou at the beach,” Mad-dog showed the beta, landing on a picture of the three of them standing at the beach tossing a volleyball in the air with the caption _‘at the beach, putting in work, more like Kageyama showing off #sunsoutgunsout #shouyoulookslikeatwig #icouldtakeKageyamadown #kageyamasuglyfrown’._

“This guy is _ripped_ ,” Kindaichi exclaimed as he looked at the picture of shirtless Kageyama at the beach, shaking the expression off his face once all three of them glared over at him. “Not that it matters, or anything.”

“Well, now you know who the guy is, so what’s the plan?” Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa under the table to get his attention, raising his eyebrows.

“What do you mean, the plan? You’re insane if you think I’m actually going to go hunt this guy down,” Oikawa rolled his eyes, picking up his beer that had just been sat down by the server to take a swing.

“Oikawa, come on, we can’t just sit here and do nothing,” Iwaizumi pestered, feeling an obligation to be his friend’s spine and anger when the beta wouldn’t do it himself. “Look at Kageyama’s smug face, all tall, broad, and probably loaded at the beach with Shouyou.”

“No, please tell me what you really think of him,” Oikawa sarcastically replied, not believing how attractive his friends found the alpha.

Not that the alpha was ugly, which was exactly the problem if Oikawa had any say in the situation. He was a bit upset that Kageyama had been more attractive and physically fit than he’d expected. But, when he thought of Hinata and someone that had been created just for his husband, well _firstly_ he would be the first choice. But, after him, it would be someone short and small, just like Kageyama’s friend they were currently stalking like some teenagers. Never did Oikawa think it would be some professional athlete with biceps almost the size of Hinata’s head who did brand sponsorships on the side.

 _Damn him_ , Oikawa mentally scoffed, all but chugging his beer in annoyance.

“I knew you would do this,” Iwaizumi stated, already having sensed his friend was going to back out once they’d placed a face to the alpha.

“Do what, exactly? You’re acting like I should go and bust this guy’s knee caps. Jeez, Iwa-chan, I’m a step away from wearing cardigans on a regular basis, you actually think I’m about to go and teach this massive guy a lesson? Don’t be an idiot,” Oikawa frowned, swiping his tongue over his teeth after he’d eaten a few pieces of food.

Kindaichi and Iwaizumi exchanged a look before they glanced back over at their annoyed friend and Mad-dog.

“As usual, I’ll take on this challenge,” Iwaizumi mumbled more to himself than his friends, already having suspected Oikawa’s response to everything.

The server walked back over to check on them and Iwaizumi reached into his pocket to pull his wallet out. “Tonight, all the drinks are on me, boys. Please bring us three bottles of your best Sake and two rounds of Jäeger bombs for the table.”

Oikawa was about to protest that, no he didn’t want to drink that much, already being sufficed with just his beer but he knew arguing with Iwaizumi was useless. It’d been a while since he’d relaxed with his friends like this, mostly focusing his time on his job and his husband.

Once the server came back with their drinks, Iwaizumi poured them all one and held this glass up.

 _“Kanpai”_ They all cheered, tapping their drinks together with pleased grins on their faces at being reunited for the night.

For the rest of the night, they all enjoyed drinks more sushi, edamame, and surume.

Towards the end of the night, Oikawa was leaning against the back of the booth with a red flushed face from all the alcohol he’d had. He wasn’t exactly sure what his friends were talking about nor did he care. He was vaguely aware of one of them having pulled his phone out to call Hinata to come to pick him up since they were all too drunk to drive.

Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa to help him out of the booth. The alpha wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s waist and let the beta slump against him. “Come on, Shou’s outside waiting for you, let’s go.”

Oikawa hiccuped and let the alpha maneuver him to a standing position before he tipped his head. “Iwa-chan, _hm_ , thank you.”

Iwaizumi snorted, trying to balance Oikawa’s weight that was leaning against him. “Don’t thank me just yet. We’re going to go up and _kick_ Kageyama’s ass, remember?”

The beta closed his eyes as he tried to process what Iwaizumi had just said, none of the words registering in his mind. “Whatever you say, Iwa-chan. Where’s my chibi?”

“He’s outside waiting, come on, I’m pretty sure he’s parked in the fire lane,” Iwaizumi let him know, trying to guide them towards the door.

Kindaichi and Mad-dog followed after them so they could get into their taxi, both buzzed.

“Iwaizumi is right,” Kindaichi hiccuped, placing a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “We’re going to kick,” hiccup, “Kageyama’s ass.”

“Hell yeah,” Mad-dog agreed, all the alcohol in his system fueling his excitement.

* * *

_Volleyball News First: Rumors circulate over Karasuno’s setter, Kageyama Tobio being benched for the rest of the season_

_Sports Circle: What being subbed out for an amateur setter could mean for Karasuno’s Kageyama Tobio_

_Crow Gossip: Kageyama Tobio, what the setter could’ve done differently on the court before he was substituted out_

_Sports News Central: Could Kageyama Tobio’s substitution during the semifinals game finally pave the path for Miya Atsumu to steal the number one spot and the setter crown as we look towards the national team selection?_

_Volley League News: Just when you thought Karasuno’s Kageyama Tobio would be the first pick for the Olympic team, the semifinals game paints a different picture_

Kageyama sat in coach Ukai’s office and tried to calm his nerves as the headlines kept pouring onto his phone’s screen.

This was the _last_ place on Earth he wanted to be at.

He had a strong feeling as to why the coach had called him in. He didn’t want to endure the scolding he was about to receive regarding how he’d played in the semifinals. It was pure luck that Karasuno had scraped by and won the game, now they were headed towards the championship.

Kageyama knew how important that was for the team. It had been a few years since they’d accomplished that and it was reviving their fan base and popularity.

Kageyama felt his jaw clench when the door to the office opened and Ukai and Tsukishima both stepped inside.

 _Way to warn me_ , Kageyama mentally scoffed, not believing that his best friend had not given him a head’s up.

“Kageyama,” Ukai greeted him, walking over to sit behind his desk on his office chair.

“Coach,” Kageyama nodded, trying to relax his nerves as Tsukishima took a seat in the chair beside the alpha.

“Let’s not beat around the bush,” Ukai began, leaning his elbows on the table to lean against his clasped hands. “You know very well why we’re here, today.”

Kageyama tsked, dropping his glare towards the knickknacks on the coach’s desk, not wanting to admit his failures out loud.

“This thing with you is getting old, Kageyama, you’ve been on this team for four years. When are you going to quit this bullshitting and grow up? For fuck’s sake, it was forgiven the first two years but it’s getting on my last nerves. Last night, I could’ve slammed your head on the court with that shit you pulled. That was incredibly selfish, you almost caused your team to lose out on something we’ve all worked so hard towards because of your attitude,” the coach snapped, shaking his head.

Kageyama didn’t know what to say and the coach took it upon himself to fill in the silence that had quickly settled upon the trio.

“What more do we need to go to help you improve? You’re the best setter in the league this year _again **,**_ you’ve kept that Miya Atsumu kid in second place for the third year in a row. And for what? For what, exactly Kageyama? For you to be pulling shit like that on the court? Do you have any fucking idea how much money your contract costs, do you? You’re the highest-paid player in the league with the second being Miya Atsumu who honestly, is doing a much better job at keeping his head cool during _important_ moments in their fucking volleyball career! All this fucking work you’ve put into your career to help you be the pick for Japan’s national team for nothing, for nothing!”

Kageyama felt as if he was being slapped by every word that left the coach’s words. He knew that Ukai wasn’t wrong and that’s what stung the most. Ukai was right, being on the national team was something he’d wanted ever since he’d began playing volleyball. The Olympics were going to be next year and the selection would be revealed a few months before that. He knew just how much competition Atsumu was very well, and in _how_ many categories exactly. Losing to him when it came to being on the national team would be a devastating blow to his ego and his career.

“If you don’t play as good as we know you can, there’s talk from the board to release your contract since draft day is around the corner,” Ukai landed the heaviest blow.

Kageyama felt his mind shatter at the threat.

Draft day was when all the teams in the volleyball league would go and recruit fresh players out of university. Karasuno had first pick this year for the draft and at the beginning of the season, Kageyama had been excited for new members, but now, this could mean the team drafting _his_ replacement.

Who in the world knew what would happen to him if they released him? Especially under such embarrassing circumstances. No team would want him, no matter how good he was. No team would want someone who had caused their team to lose the fucking championship and had been skipped for the national team after having such an amazing career and season.

“It’s not what I want, it’s not what the team wants, and it’s certainly not what the fans want. But you,” Ukai jabbed a finger at Tobio. “You have to show us that you don’t want it either. You have to remind the world the potential of Kageyama Tobio, the one who was named best setter again this year, the one who was the number one draft pick of his year, and the one who _is_ and _should be_ the selection for Japan’s national team.”

The coach looked over towards the captain, motioning for him to speak his part. If Ukai was being honest, Tsukishima was their last hope at reaching the setter and talking some sense into him. The captain was the only person on the team that Ukai knew had an extremely strong connection to the setter, almost brotherly. Tsukki cared more for Kageyama than he let on but their coach was well aware and he knew the captain would do _anything_ to save the setter.

Tsukishima sighed, crossing his arms across his chest before he spoke. “Kageyama, we don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to lose you. Please, just think before you act, for the love of God. As the captain, it was the best choice to bench you during the game, but as your friend, as your brother, it _hurt_. It wasn’t something I wanted, what I wanted was for you to be on the court with me as we took that win and headed towards the championship but that’s not what happened. I don’t want that to happen again so get your fucking head out of your ass!”

Tsukishima seemed conflicted, trying to come across as their stern captain but having his brotherly love for the setter bleed through the façade. He didn’t want the team to release Kageyama, it was the last thing he wanted. They’d been together for four years now, he couldn’t imagine his life without the annoying alpha, no matter how much they fought. Besides, the coach was right. What team would want him if he kept acting like that? Probably an overseas team that would offer Kageyama a shit deal and that wasn’t what Tsukishima wanted for him. He wanted his friend to pull his act together and be the chosen setter for the national team over Atsumu, who Kageyama had such a standing rivalry with, in more categories than one.

Kageyama sat in silence for a few moments, feeling his cheeks grow red from the embarrassment, anger, and shame at having disappointment so many people for _no_ reason. Volleyball was his career, his passion, and his love, he could not and would not let anything come between that. He needed to get his act together and remind Karasuno’s board who the setter was and why he needed to stay on the team. Tsukishima was right, he didn’t want to play on a team without the blond alpha, or without Asahi, even their annoying libero that constantly taunted him. No, they were his team and he wanted to remain a part of it. He sure as hell also wasn’t going to lose to fucking Atsumu, honestly fuck that guy, fuck him hard. Just the thought of him and his cocky grin made Kageyama want to punch his face in.

“I’ll do better,” he mumbled so quietly that the coach and captain almost didn’t hear him.

Ukai huffed, as if not believing the setter. “You’ve said that before, what makes it real this time?”

Kageyama frowned hard and squinted his eyes at the challenge, not backing down, _never_ backing down. “I mean it this time, I will do better, so let me prove myself to you, to the team, and to the world. Let me remind everyone who Kageyama Tobio is.”

Tsukishima tried to bite back the grin that was trying to spread across his face, knowing his friend’s words were sincere and true.

The coach stood up and walked around to his desk to where Kageyama was sitting and began clapping his hand on the alpha’s back. “Good to have you back, bud, now, let’s start training for this championship game.”

* * *

It’s a few days later when hell breaks loose for Kageyama in the apartment he shares with his friends.

It happened on his day off between the days of their intensive practice in anticipation of their upcoming championship game. A rare day he got to spend alone since Tadashi and Tsukki went to visit the alpha’s family for his brother’s birthday. A very much welcomed day of silence for the alpha.

Kageyama had planned to relax after his morning run and do absolutely nothing but lounge around and watch game footage of himself.

Now that everything with Hinata and the team was back to normal, everything seemed to be going good for him. Things were finally looking up and all he had to focus on was getting ready for the championship.

He was sitting on the couch with a bowl of fruit just snacking away as he rewatched an old Karasuno game where he’d played some amazing sets. He was trying to analyze himself to see what he could do better and what he needed to stop doing.

There was a knock on the door.

He felt his eyebrows knit together as he tried to think of who it could be. Tadashi hadn’t mentioned any packages they were expecting or delivery and the omega wasn’t one to be forgetful of such things.

He’d been texting with Hinata who had complained about his night shift so even if all the alpha wanted was to see the omega, there was no way. In his wildest dreams, maybe, but certainly not a random Wednesday afternoon.

He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and almost slammed his forehead on it in frustration once he saw who was on the other side.

Wakatoshi and Miwa were standing outside the door exchanging quiet words as they waited for the alpha to open it.

 _What the fuck is he doing here out of all people?_ Kageyama thought, trying to think of any reason his brother in law might have to visit him.

Wakatoshi was always the last person he wanted to see, no matter the time or the day.

They knocked again and Kageyama considered just flat out ignoring them in favor of going back to his videos and fruit.

Miwa, on the other hand, had other ideas as she began to knock on the door again.

“We saw your Jeep in the parking deck, Tobio! We know you’re in there so quit stalling and open the door,” she called out from the other side, jiggling the doorknob.

Against his will, Kageyama gripped the handle of the door and opened it, not waiting for it to open fully before he began to walk back to the couch. He took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was about to open. The last time he’d seen his brother in law had been almost a year ago and it had ended quite poorly if Kageyama really thought about it. So, why in the world was Wakatoshi in his apartment?

“Rude,” Miwa greeted him, walking inside with her husband following behind who closed the door.

“What are you two doing here?” Kageyama frowned, slumping back down on the couch and gripping the hood of his sleeveless hoodie to pull it over his head as if the fabric would make him invisible to his unwanted guests.

“We were worried about you, Tobio. Miwa said you haven’t been returning her calls or text messages,” Wakatoshi informed the alpha, crossing his arms across his chest as he eyed his brother in law who didn’t look pleased to see them.

 _Is he ever happy to see us_? Wakatoshi thought, just wanting to have a better relationship with his wife’s brother who he loved so much. _Why must Tobio have everything so difficult?_

 _Who are you? My father?_ Kageyama mentally scoffed, already being fed up with the older alpha’s mere presence.

“Well, I’m fine so I’m not exactly sure why you were so worried in the first place,” Kageyama flatly replied, turning back to land his sour expression on his sister who had her hands on her hips.

“We watched your last game, you know? What happened out there? Talk to us, jeez,” Miwa pleaded, walking over to sit beside her little brother who looked as miserable as ever.

“Nothing happened, Miwa,” Kageyama tried to argue, focusing his eyes on the abandoned fruit bowl on the coffee table, wishing his sight alone would make the plastic melt from all the annoyance that was coursing through him.

Ever since he’d been a child, it had always been a habit of his to focus away from whoever was scolding him on whatever was in front of him. It used to be the volleyball he’d always had in his hands but these days, it was whatever his eyes would land on.

“Did something happen with Hinata, is that why you won’t talk to me?” Miwa pried, not accepting Kageyama’s silence as a sufficient answer. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was.

Kageyama scoffed, looking towards the ceiling fan that was spinning in efforts to help cool the summer heat, “that’s none of your business, really.”

“Hey,” Wakatoshi snapped, not enjoying how Kageyama talked to his wife who was only trying to offer support and advice. “Watch your tone, she’s only trying to help you, Tobio.”

“Newsflash, I don’t need help, so you two just wasted your afternoon driving up here for no reason,” Kageyama pointed out, not enjoying having Wakatoshi scold him. It wasn’t his fault they planned their actions so poorly, truly.

He could be nicer to Miwa but she could not be so nosey about his life, so he felt like it evened out.

“All the sports outlets are talking about the rumors that Karasuno might possibly be trading you, is that true?” Miwa demanded, wanting to know everything that happened in her baby brother’s life, good or bad.

How could she not? She loved him way too much to not want to know every detail.

“Those are just rumors, they’re not true. I spoke with Ukai about it and he cleared things up,” Kageyama let her know, knowing that she wouldn’t stop until he told her what she wanted to know.

“You’re going to turn twenty-eight in December, Tobio, when are you going to grow up on and off the court? When are you going to stop avoiding your family when all we want to do is support you?” Wakatoshi demanded, sitting on the other side of the alpha.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, not enjoying being in the middle of them as they both tore into him. If they wanted to parent someone so badly, why didn’t they have a baby of their own? That way, Kageyama figured, they would leave him alone and let the alpha live his fucking life for once.

“I _am_ a grownup, so fuck you, Wakatoshi. I forgot you were born so perfect, not one mistake on your record,” Kageyama jabbed at the alpha who was too close to him for comfort.

“I am not perfect, never have I claimed to be, first of all,” Wakatoshi let him know, plain and simple.

“ _Tsk_ , get the fuck off your high horse then. How are you going to come and lecture me about my life when both of you have made your fair share of mistakes!” Kageyama hissed, beginning to feel his anger get the better of him.

“Because we want you to be better than us, idiot, we’re only trying to help you,” Miwa pointed out, shaking her head in frustration to her baby brother’s stubbornness.

“You can’t always get what you want in life, Tobio, and it’s time you start to realize that acting out in anger isn’t the solution. It’s not going to work in the real world,” Wakatoshi lectured him.

Kageyama scoffed, turning his vicious almost _demonic_ glare on Wakatoshi, not believing the audacity of the older alpha. “You really just went there, didn’t you? Fuck you, honestly.”

Miwa’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates, knowing fully well what was about to happen. The reason why Kageyama never went home for the holidays, the reason why he avoided his family like the Black Plague, and the reason why he and Miwa had grown apart since their childhood. The way that Wakatoshi and Kageyama seemed like oil and water and just how quickly and easily they provoked each other.

“I did, yeah. Sometimes Tobio, you need a reality check. If I’m the one who has to be the bad person and give it to you, so be it,” Wakatoshi glared back, not backing down.

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “ _Hah_ , whatever, I don’t give a fuck what you think about me or my life. So, fuck off, Wakatoshi!”

“Have you ever considered the thought that maybe the universe was trying to tell you something when your soulmate entered your life already married?” Wakatoshi tried to make the younger alpha see reason, knowing he’d just sealed his coffin with that blow.

“Fuck you, Wakatoshi, honestly, fuck you. Whatever is happening in my life between Hinata and me is _none_ of your concern, do you hear me?! Stay the fuck out of my business!” Kageyama yelled, turning back to his sister. “And you, why in the hell did you tell him?! I specifically told you not to do that! When are you just going to accept the fact and he and I can’t get along! No matter what you do, I can’t fucking stand him! You sit here and blab about rebuilding our relationship but if you keep sending him after me, it’s not going to happen, I hate him!”

“So mature,” Wakatoshi murmured, rolling his eyes at Tobio’s immaturity.

Miwa looked at Kageyama as if he had just killed their mother in front of her in the most barbaric way imaginable. Her eyes swimming in hurt and anger. “I just want to help you, you stup—- stupid baka, baka, baka! Fucking _Bakageyama_ , thick-headed dumbass! Maybe one day you’ll realize that, asshole!”

Miwa stood up after her blow up and began to stride towards the door, not sparing her brother another look.

“One day,” Wakatoshi began to say before he followed after his wife. “You’ll realize she’s only trying to help you.”

* * *

It was a few days later when Iwaizumi and Oikawa were about to leave the dental college after a meeting with their advisors regarding their fellowship when Mad-dog and Kindaichi pulled into the parking lot, loud music blasting from their car.

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows as he readjusted his glasses, confused as to why his friends were at the graduate school.

“Perfect timing,” Iwaizumi smiled, twirling a pen in his hand.

“What are they doing here? We both drove ourselves here,” Oikawa asked, crossing his arms across his chest, sensing that his friend was behind all of this.

“Let’s go, we’re burning daylight,” Mad-dog called out to them, having rolled the window down of the driver’s seat and reaching his hand out to bang against the roof of the car.

“And where exactly are we going?” Oikawa questioned, looking over at Mad-dog and Kindaichi who was sitting in the passenger seat still wearing his office clothes.

“Ask questions later, come on,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, walking over to open the door to the backseat and motioning for Oikawa to get in.

Oikawa didn’t question it too much and walked over to get into the car, thinking that his friends were abducting him to go out for karaoke or ramen.

Once they were all in the car, Mad-dog put the car back in drive and began to exit the college. “Next stop, Karasuno’s home arena, hell yeah!”

Oikawa gaped like a fish out of water and felt his eyes almost pop out of his skull. “What the fuck, no, I don’t think so, no way! Stop the car, Mad-dog, I’m serious.”

Iwaizumi glared over at him. “Uh, yes way, we’re going.”

“So, I found out through some googling that Karasuno is headed towards the championship game for the volleyball league soon and they’re having an open practice today for publicity. And, I got a buddy of mine to help get us access, so we’re going,” Kindaichi turned back from the passenger seat to look at Iwaizumi and Oikawa with an extremely proud look on his face.

“Are you all insane, really are you?!” Oikawa yelled in the car, covering his face with his hands as he tried to process what they were about to do. “No, no way in hell!”

“We’re going,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, giving Oikawa an expression that left no room for arguing. “Oikawa, we’re going, you need this before your sanity snaps.”

“Well, thanks for deciding what’s best for me,” Oikawa scoffed.

“I sure as hell know you need this, so be quiet and let us do this. You act like everything is fine between you and Shou, but you’re constantly being distracted at work because of everything happening in your relationship with him. Whatever, I get that this is between you and your husband, but as your friend, it really pisses me off that he’s kept you in the dark about everything. Besides, I’m not asking you to go and confront the guy, I just think it would do you some good to actually see him in the flesh.”

Oikawa huffed and looked out the window, trying to process what his friend had just said. He knew Iwaizumi was just trying to help but this was too much. Sure, Oikawa wasn’t a shy person but he’d never flat out been a confrontation one either, not even in his earlier years. This felt like an invasion of Hinata’s privacy but _at the same time_ , Iwaizumi was right, he had been left in the dark for the past couple of months when it came to Hinata and the alpha. Oikawa began to feel his legs bounce from all the nerves he was feeling.

 _Maybe this won’t be so bad, they’re just trying to help_ , Oikawa thought, pursing his lips to the side.

“Hey, either way, when we went out for dinner a few nights ago, you agreed on this,” Mad-dog called out from the driver’s seat as he drove.

“I did not,” Oikawa denied, not remembering anything after they had started to drink.

“Hm, you did, I was there,” Kindaichi said.

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I knew you wouldn’t agree sober.”

“I hate all of you,” Oikawa whined, accepting his faith.

“Love you,” Kindaichi and Iwaizumi sang together, both throwing their middle fingers up at the beta.

* * *

**_Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco_ **

Every volleyball that connected with Kageyama’s hand was met with the hardest pressure as the alpha served the ball over the net, letting his anger flow off of him in waves.

He was trying to at least keep his expression neutral during their stupid open practice. Who even cared about publicity, if Kageyama was being honest.

The arena wasn’t quite full but it wasn’t empty either. There were reporters and journalists that were all waiting for the practice to end so they could interview the players.

Of course, Tsukishima had already given the alpha a pep talk in the locker room. He needed to smile during the interviews and be as polite as possible. He needed to relax the usual frown on his face as they practiced so he wouldn’t look like such a grinch in the pictures everyone was snapping.

 _Whatever_ , Kageyama thought, landing another harsh spike on the other side of the net.

His palms were red from all the serves he was hitting but he didn’t care. He was annoyed. Why was his past conversation with Miwa and Wakatoshi bothering him so much?

He didn’t feel bad about it and maybe that was the problem.

Hinata always talked about how close he and his little sister were. Maybe in an ideal world, that’s what Kageyama would like as well. Maybe Hinata had some secret when it came to sisters. Who even knew?

It’s not like he wanted to tell Hinata about his fight with his sister and brother in law either way. The omega was still feeling guilty about ignoring the alpha for a whole fucking month. Kageyama had already forgiven him if he was being honest, but Hinata didn’t have to know that.

He walked over towards one of the benches and picked up his water bottle to take a drink before he had to start practicing with the spikers. It’s not that he minded, he loved playing with Asahi and Tsukki but he was all in his head about Miwa and Wakatoshi.

Whatever, either way, he needed to focus on volleyball and that alone, at least until the practice was over. Maybe an ice bath after it was done would do him some good. He’d been doing better with his attitude when it came to the team. He’d bit back his pride and apologized to them profusely over the semifinals game, with words and ramen, so things were better now. He’d let the backup setter know that there were no hard feelings for him being subbed out during the game either. The team was getting along great and for the first time in a long time, he was part of it.

It was half an hour later when he tossed a perfect set for Tsukki just the way the captain liked it, soft enough to control and easy to hit to his liking.

Tsukki landed back on his feet after having sent the ball over, adjusting his glasses before he looked over at Kageyama with a smirk. “I bet Atsumu doesn’t set them like that.”

Kageyama scoffed, offended his best friend would even bring that fucker up so casually. “Damn right he doesn’t, in his dreams maybe.”

In the same arena, at the same time, in the stands, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Mad-dog, and Oikawa were sitting, watching the practice.

Iwaizumi thought for a solid few minutes that Oikawa wasn’t breathing, much less alive. The beta hadn’t said a word after the team had come out onto the court for their practice.

They were mostly messing around on the court since it was just an open practice for publicity but still doing some things here and there. Kageyama was very much real, that they all understood now.

It was strange, Iwaizumi had thought, seeing someone who made his friend’s life so complicated being projected onto the big screens as he set the ball for the other players. Something about the alpha was so off-putting, maybe it was because Iwaizumi hated him in solidarity. Oikawa was his best friend, after all, they needed to stick together.

Oikawa’s mind, on the other hand, was moving at a thousand miles an hour. He was looking from the court to the screens, watching Kageyama move and interact with the team. The alpha was taller than Oikawa had expected, or at least that’s how the cameras made him seem.

It brought something almost like _disgust_ and pure jealously into the beta’s mind, not enjoying the mental image his brain created of Hinata standing beside the alpha.

Sure, Oikawa was jealous, how could he not be? With the way the people in the arena spoke of Kageyama, he couldn’t help himself.

“Look at Kageyama, no way he isn’t getting picked for the national team with those sets,” someone commented from a few seats away.

“Ah, look at the setter’s tosses, fucking amazing,” another one awed.

Oikawa had to scoff when practically the whole arena drooled when Kageyama lifted the bottom of his practice jersey to wipe at the sweat on his face, showing off his abdominal muscles.

He should feel better now that he knew who the alpha was and having him right in front of his face. But, somehow he didn’t. It wasn’t giving him the satisfaction he thought it would.

What about this whole situation was so off-putting? The fact that Hinata would probably be upset if he found out just exactly the beta was up to? The fact that Kageyama was very much real? Maybe, it was the realization that Kageyama was almost his opposite.

The last one left a bad taste in his mouth as he thought about it. It sort of made him think that he wasn’t Hinata’s type at all, physically and mentally, at least the second one was one Oikawa had concluded on his own as he watched the alpha scold the players when they missed a play.

Oikawa, however, was happy his friends hadn’t said much. They knew he was trying to wrap his mind around everything and their silence and understanding helped.

He readjusted his glasses as the practice began to conclude and the players lined up for the journalists who were all but jumping at the idea of interviewing one for even a second.

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s worried gaze on him and he wanted to look over and reassure his friend that he was fine. That he wasn’t a coward who’d frozen in fear as soon as he’d laid eyes on Kageyama.

Kageyama was just feet away from the beta.

It wasn’t fear that locked him in place, but almost like the uneasiness that the alpha was a very real threat in his life.

The interviews were fast and soon, everyone was being ushered out of the arena towards the lobby so the players could head to the locker room.

Oikawa made a spontaneous decision at that moment, not wanting to lose the adrenaline that had begun to flow through him. “I’m going down there, I’m going to go up to him.”

Iwaizumi hadn’t even registered what his friend had just said when Oikawa began to make his way down towards the court. “Uh, fuck, alright. Fuck, okay, let’s go! I’m going with you, wait for me!”

Iwaizumi stood up and began to follow after him, tossing off his jean jacket onto the seat he’d been sitting on.

Mad-dog was next to follow, pumping his fists in the air with a wicked grin on his face, “fuck yeah, let’s kick some ass, I’m right behind you Oikawa.”

Kindaichi was left blindsided as he watched his friends head down towards the court, scrambling to his feet to go after them and grabbing Iwaizumi’s abandoned jacket on the way. “Guys, wait a second, _guys_!”

Mad-dog turned back around to glance at Kindaichi over his shoulder, “don’t tell me you were all talk, get your ass down here, Kindaichi!”

They were really doing this. Oikawa out of all people was really doing this.

Oikawa’s shoes hit the court as he jumped down from the last row of seats. He tried to regain his composure and walked over towards the alpha who was standing beside the bench as he leaned forward to retie one of his shoes before he walked towards the locker room.

 _It’s now or never, just do it_ , Oikawa thought, lowering his gaze onto Kageyama and feeling the anger and frustration the alpha had caused Hinata from the beginning pump through him.

“Kageyama!” Oikawa yelled, getting the alpha’s attention, “Kageyama Tobio.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I really had to cut it off right there but I couldn't put it all the juiciness in the same chapter. I'm so sorry, haha. Also, I wonder what kind of history Atsumu & Tobio have, makes you wonder lol.


	16. Think Twice, Come Around I'll Let You Feel The Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it folks, time for the showdown. I hope this chapter delivers, I know it took a week but I try my best to go back through and edit it until I think it's ready. I really hope you all enjoy this one, it's definitely one that I was most looking forward to writing. The song for this chapter is actually the title of the story, it's the song that really set the tempo for what I wanted to happen and the attitude these two will hold towards each other from here on out. Also, I wanted to remind everyone that this is a slow burn so there's still a bit left in case it seemed like things were going slow. I really love this story and I don't want it to end soon but also not drag it out past what I've planned lol. There are a few things I'm also writing that will go along with this in a collection I think everyone will enjoy but those will come later on! I'm already brainstorming some stories after this and lately, look out for a spontaneous one shot that isn't related to this story but something smutty and fun I wrote a few days ago that I'll publish soon. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and please follow my twitter @ghostofhinata if you'd like where I'll post when I'll updating and working on this! I appreciate all of you guys so much.

* * *

**_Think Twice by Eve 6_ **

_“Kageyama!”_

“Kageyama, Tobio!”

Kageyama’s eyebrows knitted together as he finished tying his shoe, wondering who was so angry with him enough to be yelling? He’d cooperated with the stupid interviews and had even posed for pictures with the team, so what was he in trouble for _now_? What was with all the sudden angry yelling? If it was one more ballsy reporter calling for his attention, he swore—

It didn’t sound like anyone on the team or the coach, maybe it was one of the people on the board? That’s the last thing Kageyama needed if he really thought about it.

His face conjured into his usual neutral frown as he stood back up, crossing his arms across his chest as he slowly moved.

Once his eyes focused on who exactly had been calling him, he felt his eyes zero in and squint on the person. His eyebrows smushed even closer together as he racked his eyes over them, taking in every aspect.

It shouldn’t a surprise to him, really.

It wasn’t like if the situation was flipped, he wouldn’t go after himself.

But still, the fucking audacity.

Did Hinata even know this asshole was here? Did Kageyama even want the omega to know if he really thought about it? Thinking, maybe that this wasn’t too bad if it stayed between him and Oikawa. He could say whatever was truly on his mind when it came to Oikawa if the omega didn’t catch wind of it.

Kageyama cocked his head to the side as he took in the man, clenching his jaw as he moved. Of course, he’d seen pictures of the beta on Hinata’s social media when he stalked the omega from time to time. But, seeing him in person was a whole new experience. It made his stomach twist with something that he would have to label as downright displeasure.

Seeing the person who’d gotten to the omega first was a hard hit to his ego, for some reason. Of course, Hinata was a person and not some sort of prize, but still, his inner self couldn’t contain the rage that sparked inside of him. The beta’s face was not swimming with uneasiness and nerves as the alpha had hoped, instead, there was a teasing smirk plastered across it.

That sent a ticked off feeling down Kageyama’s spine, it was as if the expression told him ‘no, I’m not backing down, wrong person,’ to the alpha. Not that he excepted the beta to throw in the towel so quickly, he would _never_ do that when it came to the omega. Maybe that was the problem, then. They both wanted to come out on top but there could only be one true winner. They both couldn’t be with Hinata and it seemed like Oikawa was well aware that he was already thousands of miles ahead of Kageyama when it came down to it.

 _Damn him to fucking hell_ , Kageyama scoffed in his thoughts, trying to melt the fucking smirk off of Oikawa’s face as they stared each other down.

Deep down, Kageyama had a feeling that the omega wouldn’t choose easily, no matter in what context the decision was made. Let it be one of love, friendship, or merely being acquaintances. He was also aware that he and Oikawa couldn’t force Hinata to choose either, that wouldn’t be fair, not when all they both wanted was for the omega to be happy.

He felt his hands tighten into fists from where they were tucked under his arms that were still crossed across his chest. He tried to focus on _anything_ but the stupid fucking expression that was still on the beta’s face as Oikawa also took him in full, only a few feet away from him.

He focused on the sweaty practice jersey that was sticking to him now, his shoes that suddenly felt too tight on his feet as his anxiety began to course through him, and how ragged his breathing had become from just looking at the bastard.

He couldn’t do or say anything too bad though, he knew Hinata would never forgive him. He couldn’t do that to him, no way. They’d just made up not long ago after a month of radio silence between them after all. It made Kageyama wonder, standing there as Oikawa looked over him, did the beta have anything to do with that?

For Oikawa’s sake, he hoped not.

Oikawa pursed his lips as he took in Kageyama Tobio.

 _So this is Kageyama Tobio_ , Oikawa thought as he looked over the alpha from head to toe.

Kageyama was only a few inches taller, nothing too major like Oikawa had feared when he’d been sitting in the stands.

Kageyama, who had a murderous look on his face as he glared back at the beta. If looks could kill, Oikawa would already be ten feet under the dirt.

But, he couldn’t show fear, or how much anxiety he was feeling. He wouldn’t show weakness, not in front of the alpha.

It was obvious to Oikawa now, that they both had the same goal in mind. There was just one thing in the world that they both wanted and would not stop until it was achieved.

But, Oikawa wasn’t an idiot when it came down to it, no sir.

He wasn’t an ass either, but, he knew very well that he had already won. He had been the one to get to Hinata first, the first to love the omega in a way that Kageyama could only wish, the first to marry him, and the first to experience so many things with Hinata, the alpha could _only_ dream about. He was the one who got to go home to the omega and love him in every sense, it was Oikawa, not Kageyama. He wanted to make sure it was written across his face, he wanted Kageyama to know, no matter how immature that seemed.

He felt that it was time to play a little dirty, it seemed like the alpha had no trouble doing so, so why shouldn’t Oikawa?

There was another thing that recited in Oikawa’s mind that made him want to scream into the void. Kageyama had recognized him instantly. What was that all about? How come Oikawa had been the one left in the dark, just like Iwaizumi had pointed out? Had Hinata shown him pictures of the beta, just to get under Oikawa’s skin? That didn’t seem like his husband, no way. Sure, Hinata was one to tease and be playful, but never at someone’s expense, never.

“ _Tobio-chan_ , don’t just stand there, aren’t you going to say hello? You obviously already know who I am,” Oikawa smiled, as sweet and just plain fake as he could, lifting one hand to wave at Kageyama.

Kageyama tsked, shaking his head, letting his hair fall into his eyes as he moved. “Don’t call me that.”

Oikawa’s smile turned into a sneer, lowering his hand as he looked at Kageyama. “What should I call you, then? Shouyou’s alpha? In your damn dreams maybe, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama squinted his eyes at Oikawa, a flash of cockiness passing by. “It’s the truth, is it not? Besides, what are you, five years old that you can’t fight your own battles?”

Kageyama motioned with his head towards Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Mad-dog who were standing a few feet behind the beta.

“Uh, yes, he can, asshole! We’re here for moral support or in case you get any stupid ideas,” Iwaizumi scoffed, not enjoying Kageyama’s attitude.

“I wouldn’t mind smashing his nose, damn prick,” Mad-dog sneered, glancing towards the ground so he wouldn’t have to look at Kageyama’s stupid face.

“Don’t mind them, this is between you and me,” Oikawa redirected his attention back to him, stepping closer towards the alpha.

“And what exactly do you want, then? You want me to say that I’m going to leave Hinata alone, tsk, yeah right,” Kageyama huffed, letting out a breath.

“Don’t call,” Oikawa all but growled, “don’t call him that! His name is Shouyou, for starters. Don’t act as if you know him.”

Kageyama didn’t look phased one bit by Oikawa’s spontaneous anger. “I can call him whatever I want, last time I checked he’s my omega, is he not?”

Oikawa’s hands balled into fists where they rested against his sides. “He is nothing of yours, all you are is a nuisance in his life. One that just bothers and hurts him, so what’s the benefit of you then? There is none, as far as I can tell.” 

“Say what you will, I’m not giving up, keep dreaming. You know just as well as I do how amazing he is, everything about him really, so why would I just give up on him?” Kageyama pointed out, his tone cool and collected even though he was boiling with anger on the inside.

“Damn brat,” Oikawa spat, knowing just how right Kageyama was.

Hinata was amazing, sweet, caring, but he wasn’t something Oikawa wanted to share with him, ever.

“What, are you jealous? You should be,” Kageyama shrugged as if he’d just pointed out what brand his shoes were.

“And why is that, Tobio-chan? What’s there to want from an immature alpha like yourself?” Oikawa bit back, not giving in to the alpha’s teasing.

Kageyama tsked, looking at Oikawa as if he was sort kind of caged animal. “You obviously took your time finding me, did you not? It’s been months since I met Hinata and yet, you’ve just made your existence known. Did you not know who I was? I knew who the fuck you were by the second week, Oikawa Tooru.” The beta’s name dripped from his mouth with so much venom.

“Fucking stalker,” Mad-dog commented from behind Oikawa as if he hadn’t stalked Kageyama just days before.

“You seem to think I’m weak or you’re just an idiot, frankly,” Kageyama huffed. “You seem to think that Hinata spending time with me doesn’t affect you or your stupid marriage. You’re wrong, you’re very wrong.”

Oikawa let out a humorless laugh, “you really think he would leave me for you? Are _you_ the real idiot here? I’ve known him since he was eighteen, you can only wish for the memories and experiences I’ve had with him.”

“You knew he could scent, so what the fuck? What was your purpose in going after him then? You _knew_ very well that I was out there and that one day, I would come into play in his life!” Kageyama sneered, asking the questions that had been on the tip of his tongue.

“Why not?” Oikawa didn’t look one bit phased at the alpha’s tone, shrugging ever so casually. “You act like the sole purpose in this life is scenting and waiting, but that’s not the case, Tobio-chan, not for a lot of people, including myself and Shouyou. My poor Chibi, he waited a long time and we waited to date until not that long ago, actually. So the real question here I would say is, where the fuck were you this whole time? You seem to think that scenting meant he was hands-off but, my dear Tobio-chan, you were nowhere nearby. I loved him first and he chose me first, so swallow that pill before you starting barking at me like a dog with rabies.”

 _Did he just call him, Chibi? Fucking Christ_ , Kageyama mentally scoffed, hating, hating, fucking hating, to know they had nicknames for each other. It brought so much jealously into his mind and he hated it, so fucking much.

Kageyama took another step closer, wanting to reach his hands out and smack the stupid smirk off of Oikawa’s face. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t met Hinata first, no matter how much he wished it had happened. But, Oikawa was right, where had he been when the beta had been making his move on the omega? Why hadn’t he been there? If only, it would’ve saved him and Hinata both a world of hurt. 

“I’m right, aren’t I? I can read it all over your face,” the beta smirked.

“Even if any of that bullshit you’re spouting is true, it doesn’t deter me any less from going after him now,” Kageyama pointed out, gritting his teeth.

“See,” Oikawa scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, “I was right about _you_ when it came to this friendship crap you keeping feeding Shou. I knew there was no way that’s all you wanted from him, but it’s all in your nature, right? That’s what all the science says about it. You might be able to pull one on him, but I’m not that easily swayed, Tobio-chan. You might be able to lie to him and keep spouting this friendship bullshit, but I’m not that gullible.”

“That’s between him and I, wouldn’t you agree?” Kageyama frowned, not wanting Oikawa all in his business.

“That right there is where you’re wrong. He and I are a pair, so that means that whatever you have going on with him, involves me directly, no matter how much you may hate it. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can get the stupid idea of being more than his friend out of your thick head,” Oikawa sneered.

Iwaizumi and Kindaichi both sucked in a breath behind the beta, knowing Oikawa must really be heated to be that condescending already.

“Even if you’re with him now, he was born to be my soulmate, and that’s something you’re going to have to live with for the rest of your life,” Kageyama let him know, needing him to be fully aware of that fact. “It doesn’t matter if you’re married, none of it matters because I _know_ for a fact that he’s always been destined to be with me, in this life or the next. He’s it for me, believe it or not, and I will not give up, hell will freeze the fuck over first before that happens.”

Oikawa chuckled, glancing towards the ceiling of the arena as he registered Kageyama’s words. Sure, it stung a bit, he knew they were true. Even if it was a fact that he despised with all his might, Hinata and Kageyama were still soulmates that had been created just for each other. But, no matter, even if they were, Hinata and Oikawa were still together. Oikawa was still the one Hinata had chosen at the end of the day, alpha or not. They were together, were married, and were building a life together, one that didn’t include Tobio.

Kageyama zoned his eyes in on Oikawa’s face, sensing that he’d finally struck a nerve in the beta, no matter how neutral he kept his features.

“Even so, no matter, really. The matter of the fact is that he’s _my_ husband at the end of the day. I get to go home to him, I get to be the one who holds him, I’m the only who he shares his accomplishments with and hardships and his bed. So, you might be his soulmate, but I’m the one who’s married to him and I’m the one who met him first,” Oikawa hit him where it hurt the most, feeling a bit petty but not caring at the same time. It seemed like all they were doing was fighting fire with fire at that point.

Of course, Kageyama knew that. He knew that shit far too well. Fuck, Oikawa, fuck him to hell and back. It made all the anger inside of him threaten to blow over and consume him. Just the mental image of them together in any aspect made him want to rip the hair out of his skull strand by strand.

Now, it was Oikawa’s turn to realize he’d finally landed a hit on the alpha, breaking through his stern façade he was trying so hard to put on. One that said, I don’t care what you have to say, nothing you can say or do will hurt me. Oikawa was good at reading people, being able to see through their tough act, just like he did at his job when he had to work on younger kids’ teeth who were putting on brave faces even when they were on the verge of tears. He knew how to analyze people’s faces, digging for any signs of their expressions threatening to crumble and Tobio was no exception.

“You see him because I let you, first of all, Tobio-chan, don’t you forget that fact for a second. No, I don’t control him and I’m not his prison guard but if you think I don’t get a say in all those visits he’s had with you, you’ve got it _all_ wrong. If it was something that bothered me in any way shape or form, you better believe he would never come to see you, because he’s considerate in that way. He’s caring and he knows how to take other’s feelings into account, something you clearly lack from the looks of it.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kageyama growled, biting his tongue at all the profanities he really wanted to yell and scream at the beta. His face looked extremely punchable and kickable.

Kageyama didn’t enjoy thinking that his relationship with Hinata rested in the palm of Oikawa, fuck no, that’s the last thing he ever wanted. But, there was no denying what the beta was spouting, Hinata was caring in that way, he would never internally want to hurt others.

 _Fuck I hate, I fucking you so much, fuck you, fuck you,_ Kageyama sneered in his mind, wishing he could do anything but stand there and plaster a fake calm expression on his face.

“You know what it means, I know you know. You don’t deserve someone like him, someone so fucking kind and passionate about life, I don’t care what you say about that, you don’t!” Oikawa began to point out, taking a deep breath to calm down before he continued. “Last time he came home from his trip when he came home to _me_ , he was miserable. He was so upset and so unlike himself. I knew you had done something to him, I knew you would fuck up eventually. There was no way all you wanted from him was fucking friendship, I’m not a dumbass. But, whatever, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, whatever you may do to him, I’m still the one he comes to for comfort, it’s me and it’s been me for a few years now,” Oikawa taunted, letting the alpha know exactly where he stood in Hinata’s life. He needed him to understand that no matter how much wind Kageyama blew his way, Oikawa was cemented concrete on the ground that was Hinata’s life, a constant presence that would not crumble so easily.

Before Kageyama could reply, Oikawa continued his rant, not being able to hold back anymore. He wanted the alpha to know everything that was on his mind. He was so fucking irritated and it felt good, fantastic if he was being honest, just to let the other have it. Everything had been great before Kageyama had entered their life, they’d struggled sure, but they were happy and content. Now, everything seemed like it was sailing on stormy waters, swaying back and forth with no end in sight. Oikawa knew for a fact, repeated to himself daily, that Kageyama didn’t deserve Hinata. Sure, he might not deserve the omega either, but this asshole was hundreds of notches behind him in that area. Kageyama didn’t deserve someone so compassionate, soft, and lovable as Hinata, he didn’t no! It wasn’t fair that he’d been the omega’s alpha, not when Oikawa had loved him first, treasured him first, and cared for him first.

“Do you even have an idea of what your little actions did to him, how much they hurt him? You’re clearly not considerate enough of his feelings if you’re pulling shit like that on him after only having just met him! If you really care about him as much as you say, then show it, show me that all you want is to make him happy because from what I’ve seen, that’s clearly not the case! You seem to think you’re the better man between us, but I can’t recall a time when I’ve caused him heartache like that, so please enlighten me, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment, trying to contain his composure. Fuck Oikawa, fuck him, he hated him. Even if some of his words rang true in his mind, he didn’t want to hear them, didn’t want the beta to continue raining bullshit down on him. He didn’t want the mental picture of Oikawa with his arms around the omega, _under_ him much less, or anywhere near him. He didn’t want the fact that they were married and had a fucking life together to keep repeating in his mind, fuck him, fuck him straight to hell. One thing, Kageyama could agree on, Oikawa was right about the friendship thing. Of course, he wanted more from Hinata, he would be an idiot to think otherwise. Not when the omega was so beautiful, so sweet, and such a bright light in his life. How could he _not_ want more than Hinata? That was just nonsense.

Kageyama felt a sick feeling of satisfaction course through him from hearing the beta’s words of all the pain and emotion Hinata had felt after their last visit. He never wanted to hurt him, that was the last thing he wanted, but it felt reassuring to know that the omega had been as miserable as him that others had noticed, from not seeing the alpha. He was such a sadistic fuck, he thought, biting the inside of his left cheek as he tried not to knock the beta’s front teeth out.

Obviously, he wanted Hinata to be happy, he wasn’t a moron. If he didn’t care about Hinata’s feelings and only tended to his own, he wouldn’t even tolerate the beta, wouldn’t take Oikawa even in the slightest consideration in his hunt after the omega. He would’ve done so much differently, right from the start when he’d found out about the stupid fucking marriage. He would’ve kissed him after he’d confessed, would’ve mauled him right then and there, everyone else be damned. He would’ve stopped holding back during so many moments. But, he hadn’t, because he hated seeing the stupid distressed look on Hinata’s face, he wanted him happy all the time. Oikawa was a damn idiot if that’s the shit he was spouting, truly.

“You don’t know shit, so quit acting as you do, fucking idiot!” Kageyama huffed.

“I know enough,” Oikawa retaliated, pursing his lips as if the alpha’s anger meant nothing more than an annoying insect that kept buzzing near his face.

“Since, you’re all high and mighty, how the fuck do you even know you’re enough for him? You’re not even meant to be with him, to begin with!” Kageyama pointed out, struggling to stay calm at that point, Oikawa’s fucking audacity really.

There was so much shit he could throw at the beta, so much shit that Hinata had unintentionally confessed to Kageyama about their relationship. About their finances and how it affected them. If he really wanted to hurt the beta, he could do it, right then and now. Yet, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Not when Hinata had told him those things in confidence. He knew the omega would never forgive him and that’s the last thing he wanted so even if it ate at his pride, he would bite his tongue on that. He would break Hinata’s trust and it’d been so fucking difficult to even begin to earn it. He couldn’t hurt him even if the omega had destroyed him for a month with silence, he just couldn’t.

Also, when the fuck was the beta going to stop pretending like the fact that Kageyama was meant to be with his husband didn’t bother him? Kageyama just _knew_ it ate him alive, it had too. When he thought about their positions being reversed, he was sure he would bash his head against the wall at the thought of someone even thinking they could get their hands on the omega. It had to bother him, especially when Kageyama truly compared them both.

Kageyama, who was younger than him and so much more successful. Someone who could give and provide anything Hinata needed or wanted. Someone who could make him happy beyond anything he probably knew. Kageyama knew he could do it, he’d never been more positive of anything other than volleyball in his life.

 _Ouch, that was a low blow_ , the beta scoffed mentally, one that aimed right at his biggest insecurity, not that he would ever confess that out loud.

“Fuck you, what would you even know about that? At least, I’ve never hurt him, you’ve already crushed him once, how do I know you won’t do it again?” Oikawa rolled his eyes, not wanting to give in to Tobio’s stupid jabs.

“Whatever, one day you will fail him, even if just _once_ , you will. You’re human after all,” Kageyama began to say. “And when you do, I want you to know that I’ll be there waiting on him, to pick him up and comfort him. I’m not going anywhere, so get that through your thick skull and newsflash, asshole, he doesn’t want me to go anywhere either! That much is true and extremely obvious.”

Oikawa stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think if the last part of what the alpha had just said was even true? He could just be trying to rile him up. He didn’t put it past the alpha.

“What?” Kageyama grinned, one full of malicious intent. “Did you not know about that, Oikawa? Clearly not, judging by the stupid look on your face. You think I hurt him, you think I did something to him when all that happened was he went a month without seeing me. Just imagine, a fucking month and he broke. And you’re telling _me_ that you can stop him from seeing me? You’re clearly a sadistic fuck if you want to see him suffer all the time if that’s what you truly want,” Kageyama spat, tired of beating around the bush with the beta.

“I _know_ you did something to him, don’t lie to me, at least be man enough to admit it,” Oikawa fumed, starting to get even more upset.

Oikawa knew there was something there, no way Kageyama was innocent, he refused to believe it.

“I didn’t do anything to him,” Kageyama defensively replied. “I would never hurt him!”

“If you ever and I mean ever,” Oikawa sneered, stepping closer until they were just _inches_ apart. “Hurt him again, I will make your life a living hell, I promise you that much. Whatever the cost, I’ll protect him, I don’t care about you and your shitty feelings! You don’t know him the way I do, so quit acting as you fucking do.”

“And you don’t control him! So, stop acting like _you_ do!” Kageyama retaliated, not backing down. “I’d like to see you fucking try to stop me from seeing him, not on your life, asshole.”

“Here’s the deal, Tobio-chan, I think you’ve misinterpreted his generosity and kindness for something else. Don’t get it twisted in that peewee brain of yours, I can see that’s a constant problem you have in life. He’s like the sun, always radiating and pulling others in around him, it’s just his persona so don’t think you’re fucking special because he’s constantly smiling,” Oikawa let him know, crossing his arms across his chest while he tilted his head.

“I love him, more than anything and I know for a fact that he feels the same,” the beta pointed out, words embedded with confidence. “Do you really think that he could love you like he loves me, honestly, Tobio-chan? Even after everything he and I have been through?”

Kageyama clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes at the beta’s stupidity and taunting. “How do you even know what he wants, do you suddenly speak for him? If you thinking that every emotion he experiences and exudes around me is _only_ because of his nature, you’re wrong, so damn wrong. He’s my omega, always been mine from the start, fuck, I love him to death, believe it or not, I don’t fucking care. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him, so if you think _this_ is going to push me away or deter me, you’ve got the wrong shitty idea. Every reaction he gives me is genuine and it’s embedded in his fucking DNA to want to be around me and to crave my attention. I don’t care if whatever you feel towards him was built naturally, honestly I hate it, I hate it so much, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try. If all I can get is a pull from the fucking universe to him, I’ll take it and I will use it to my every advantage. He went a month without me and it almost fucking ruined him, so don’t tell me you know what he wants. Hear me once and well, Oikawa Tooru, I will not lose.” He ended the last sentence with the best mischievous grin he could make, one that made the edges of his eyes crinkle as he smiled, spreading it across his face just to tick Oikawa off and further his point. He wanted the beta to know just how serious he was. He wasn’t one to sport such ridiculous expressions, but at that moment, it felt right and the thing he just _knew_ would get under Oikawa’s skin.

“Come at me, Kageyama Tobio, come at me with your best weapon,” Oikawa challenged, not even blinking at the alpha’s threat, not one ounce of fear or submissiveness in his voice.

“ _Oi_ , hey King, what’s going on here?” Tsukishima jogged over after having been waiting in the locker room for the alpha for the past twenty minutes. “Who’s this?”

Mad-dog and Iwaizumi suddenly made their presence known as well, not wanting Oikawa to feel like he was being ganged up on by the sudden new addition.

“Who are you, string bean?” Mad-dog demanded, holding his chin in the air to appear as intimidating as possible to the tall blond.

“Is there a particular reason you’re holding our setter back from the post-practice meeting?” Tsukki asked them, beginning to sense the hostility from the group and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion over it.

“We’re only talking with him,” Kindaichi answered after a few moments of awkward silence, holding his hands up to emphasize his words.

Oikawa and Kageyama were still glaring at each other, Kageyama’s face in a hard frown while Oikawa had the usual confident smirk on his face.

Tsukishima looked over at Kageyama who looked like he was two seconds away from jumping onto the guy with brown hair and punch his face in, definitely not something the captain wanted or needed to happen.

“Well, if it’s nothing, Kageyama, come on,” Tsukki pleaded, putting his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders that were extremely stiff as he waited for his friend to follow him back to the locker rooms.

Kageyama took a moment before he broke his stare away from the beta and tsked, dropping his arms to his sides. He didn’t spare the beta a second glance before he began to follow after Tsukki.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great week and I appreciate everyone's comments and kudos! I know this was shorter than most of my chapters but I felt like this one deserved it's own since it's such a big moment. Also, when I envisioned this scene, it gave me Edward/Jacob vibes in Eclipse when Jacob kissed Bella and Edward got upset and confronted him lol. Also, the grin that Kageyama shoots Oikawa at the end, is the one he does in the show during at 0:22 as seen in this video! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGLVRD3kdJY


	17. Say You Want Me Out of Your Life, Say You Want Me Back In Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, this chapter was so interesting to write. I cannot wait for the next few, shit is going to pop off and the angst is arriving at maximum speed. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and comments! They're extremely appreciated and welcomed. Also, a few things before we get into the chapter, first I'm sorry this took longer than usual, I got a new job and training was extremely long and left me with no room to edit and write during the week but I'm managing better so hopefully updates come sooner. Also, although Oikawa cannot scent out his soulmate, everyone in this world still has the ability to smell people's individual scents just like in every other a/b/o, just in case that confuses anyone in this chapter. Also, Yaku is the libero for Nekoma in the anime/manga and Alisa is Lev's older sister. Lev also goes to Nekoma and he's a first year. For the sake of this story, Alisa is younger than Lev, essentially Natsu's age. Lastly, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter up since it took forever but I'll go back through and edit it with fresh eyes later. If you guys know of any beta readers or where to find one, please let me know, it would be a big help to getting the chapters out sooner. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and if you want to come say hello or get updates on new chapters, my twitter is @ghostofhinata.

* * *

Hinata parked his car in front of his home after his shift that early morning. It’d been a hard night and he was ready for bed after some breakfast. He was exhausted if he was being honest.

He got out of his car with his jacket, lunchbox, and keys all jumbled in his arms as he tried not to drop everything. He made his way down the small driveway and opened the mailbox, having sensed that Oikawa hadn’t checked it yet.

He was right once the mailbox popped open and letters, bills, and magazines started poking out. He crumpled the mail into his arms along with everything else and made his way towards the front door.

It was challenging opening the front door but he somehow managed before he stepped over towards the counter and let everything fall onto it.

“I’m home,” he called into the house, going back to the entrance to slip his shoes off.

Oikawa’s car keys had been sitting on the counter when Hinata dropped everything onto it and they tumbled down into an open drawer.

Hinata began to flip through the mail before he looked over and yawned, unconsciously bumping the drawer with his hip to close it before someone ran into it, by someone he meant himself.

Oikawa’s heavy footsteps began to echo through the house as he made his way down the stairs already wearing his scrubs as he gathered all his things into his satchel before he left.

“Have you seen my laptop charger, baby?” Oikawa asked him, walking over to pull Hinata into a soft hug to greet him.

Things had been good since Oikawa had made that spontaneous trip to meet Kageyama. He hadn’t mentioned a word of it to Hinata and by the looks of it, neither had the alpha.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about that because on one hand, it was as if things were back to normal. But it made him wonder, why things felt so normal? It shouldn’t bother him at all if anything this should reinforce the thought that things were playing out in his favor. But, something just rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn’t like Hinata had gone to visit Kageyama, far from it really. All the omega was focusing on lately was work and even then, when they were cuddling on the sofa watching a movie or anything, it wasn’t like the omega was typing away on his phone.

Then what was the problem?

Was he really letting the dumb alpha get into his head?

It made Oikawa wonder if the alpha had anything to do with it. Was Kageyama actually living up to his threats of _actually_ acting like a rational human being and still trying to sweep the omega off his feet?

Oikawa did his best to mask his emotions when he thought about it for too long, not wanting Hinata to pick up on it. Things were good and he didn’t want to do anything to dampen that, even if his own insecurities were beginning to eat away at him.

Hinata shook his head, leaning into the touch before he pulled away to open the fridge. “No, but check the living room, you’re always working on the coffee table after dinner.”

Oikawa gasped in realization, walking over to the living room and letting out an excited noise once he found the cord. “Found it!”

Hinata took out some rice and vegetables to make some breakfast. “Yeah? That’s good, I’m so sleepy.”

Oikawa came back into the kitchen and stuffed his cord into his satchel. “I’m sorry, baby. Hard shift last night?”

Hinata nodded, turning on the stove. “Yeah, it was so busy with flu season getting so close.”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hinata and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Well, hopefully, some sleep helps you feel better. I love you.”

Hinata closed his eyes and let his full weight lean against Oikawa, “I love you too.”

Oikawa looked over towards the counter and began looking for the car keys that he _swore_ he’d placed there just the night before. His hands started moving the bills, Hinata’s lunchbox, and all the miscellaneous things as he searched.

“What are you looking for?” Hinata yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he waited for the stove to get hot so he could cook his breakfast.

“My car keys, I swear I placed them here after I got home yesterday,” Oikawa told him, moving towards the living room to look before he was late.

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember if he’d seen them when he walked in. “I haven’t seen them; I don’t think at least.”

After ten minutes of both of them tearing through the house like maniacs, Hinata insisted that Oikawa take his car before he was late. Hinata reassured him that he was off the next day so there would be no reason for him to need the car.

Oikawa kissed him goodbye and all but ran out the door before he was shoving his satchel and water bottle into the passenger seat of Hinata’s messy car. He was already late, so he quickly reversed out of the driveway before he started driving towards the dental office.

Traffic wasn’t terrible but Oikawa was still annoyed because it could be lighter. He’d forgotten how sensitive Hinata’s car was compared to his when he accidentally pressed the brakes too hard and sent everything in the passenger seat flying towards the ground.

“Fuck,” Oikawa sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead in frustration at the mess.

Once he arrived at the dental office, he leaned over to start picking his things up so he could stuff them back into his satchel. There were so many random things scattered there that he figured he would just pick everything up and throw the trash away while he was at it. It was the least he could do after he’d sent Hinata on a wild chase trying to find his keys that morning.

He picked up a stack of random receipts and papers and started to flip through them to see if anything was important or could be thrown away.

There were food receipts, one for gas, and one stapled to a few pieces of paper from the dealership Hinata had bought his car from a few months ago.

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed together as he began looking over the papers.

He didn’t remember Hinata ever mentioning his car needing maintenance, which was unusual considering they both made it a point to talk about big purchases especially ones that concerned their cars.

He flipped to the last page to check the amount and leaned his head forward to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He was glad for once that he was wearing his glasses.

_**Hinata Shouyou** : Car Maintenance: 2020 Toyota Camry _

**Items Billed**

  * _Brakes: $300_
  * _Front Tires: $300_



_Paid: AMEX Kageyama T. xxxx-xxxx-1234_

Oikawa let out a humorless chuckle because he couldn’t conjure up a better response to the situation.

He must be seeing things, no way, no. He refused to believe it. Not Hinata, not him no.

There was no way Hinata had done this. No way, no fucking way.

* * *

“Ugh, Yaku Morisuke is so cute,” Alisa Habia sighed from where she was laying on her dorm bed, looking over at the poster of the libero she had taped onto one of the dorm’s walls.

Natsu glanced over towards her roommate from where she was sitting at her desk working on her laptop. “You think every guy is cute. Is that the short guy from the poster again?”

Alisa rolled over to sit up before she walked across the small dorm while she held her phone out. “He’s a professional volleyball player for the millionth time. Jeez, Natsu, do you live under a rock?”

Natsu rolled her eyes and snatched the phone out of Alisa’s hand, looking at Yaku's Instagram. “Unlike you, I’m actually doing my homework on time and not the night before it’s due.”

Alisa leaned over her shoulder, “look at him, ugh, he’s so hot. They’re going to the championship this year so we obviously will be watching that.”

Natsu scrolled through the player’s Instagram with pursed lips. “Yeah, he’s pretty cute.”

Alisa looked a little offended before she took her phone back. “I thought you’d have an idea of who that was, with your brother and everything.”

“I don’t think my brother follows professional volleyball,” she dismissed her roommate’s words, going back to typing on her laptop. 

“No, seriously, look,” Alisa scoffed, scrolling on her phone before she turned it around so Natsu could see it.

“What am I looking at?” Natsu asked her, only seeing that Hinata was a suggested follow for Alisa.

“He’s a suggested follow, that means he follows people that I also follow, aside from you!”

Natsu laughed and shook her head, “my brother? No way, he’s like a boomer when it comes to social media. I doubt you have two have any mutual followers besides me.”

“Well, not according to this, Nat, it says he follows a few of them actually. Who knew Shouyou was so thirsty?” Alisa giggled.

“He’s married, get your mind out of the gutter, Alisa,” Natsu teased, pulling out her own phone to go to Hinata’s Instagram profile.

“Holy shit, why does Karasuno’s setter follow Shouyou back? You never told me that, you _know_ I’m Yaku’s biggest fan,” Alisa accused, leaning back to sit on Natsu’s bed.

Natsu’s eyebrows furrowed together as she clicked on Hinata’s followers. “Holy shit, this guy is verified, he has like thousands of followers and brand endorsements.”

Alisa gestured with her hands, “told you!”

Natsu scrolled through Hinata’s posts, seeing that the setter had liked more than a few of them, even going as far as commenting on some posts.

“Maybe they went to college together?” Alisa suggested, taking in Natsu’s surprised expression. “That little devil, to think he could’ve introduced me to Yaku this whole time!”

Natsu rolled her eyes, “yeah, I’m sure Lev would _love_ his eighteen-year-old sister dating some guy in his twenties.”

Alisa clicked her tongue, running a hand through her long hair. “Who said anything about telling Lev?”

“Next time you go home, you have to ask him how he knows them, please?” Alisa begged, already thinking of the possibilities of Hinata introducing her to Yaku. “I mean like, if he knows Kageyama, he has to know Yaku and then, just imagine! We could go to the championship game instead of World Literature and Yaku and I could fall in love. Who knows, he could be my mate, I can totally see it happening.”

“I’ll ask him but get ready for disappointment if this all turns out to be some sort of mistake," Natsu sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend's excitement over the libero. 

* * *

Hinata was sitting across from Kageyama in his favorite restaurant, Kakegurui’s. It had been a random turn of events, many thanks to Nishinoya. It was a meeting he hadn’t been expecting but it was much welcomed to both of them, almost like a breath of fresh air.

Nishinoya had been almost obsessively texting Hinata the day before, asking him what he was going to do the next day and every other detail it seemed like. It made sense now that Kageyama was sitting across from him.

It had come to light that Nishinoya had coordinated with Kageyama the day before to force him to see Kageyama in person after everything that had happened, still feeling extremely guilty.

Hinata had planned a quick lunch before going to the grocery store when he’d spotted Kageyama already waiting for him in front of the restaurant where the street parking for the place was.

Kageyama was ready, paying for Hinata’s parking meter and lunch before the omega could protest against any of it. They hadn’t seen each other in person in a minute and it was rather obvious when Hinata’s inner self all but melted at the sight of the alpha. Kageyama was no better, not being able to control the small grin that threatened to spread across his face just from the sight of Hinata.

All Kageyama had wanted at that moment had been to wrap his arms around Hinata in the reassurance that the omega was there and so close to him. To breathe in his scent and comfort his inner self that everything was fine and that he and Hinata were together.

They’d both missed each other, no matter how much either of them tried to deny it. It was refreshing and reassuring to be in each other’s presence, even if it had been a surprise to Hinata. It was a drink of cold water after wandering around the desert for days on end as laid eyes on him. It felt as if they were ignited with desperation at not seeing the alpha after so long, even if it had only been a month and some days. Still, the sight of Kageyama sitting across from him brought a relief that he couldn’t deny. Even for the alpha, just being able to lay eyes on Hinata was more than enough to soothe the fires that were lit in his absence.

Kageyama had thoroughly scolded him for the little stunt Hinata had pulled, having ignored the alpha for a month and caused them both so much unnecessary stress. Hinata had taken it and promised not to do it again. He deserved Kageyama’s harsh words on the phone and in person. He’d been wrong and he’d accepted that.

“So, I, _uh_ , wanted to ask you something,” Kageyama broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them as they ate.

Hinata brought his thumb up to swipe it across his bottom lip to clean some of the crumbs off. “What is it?”

Kageyama glanced towards his drink to avoid Hinata’s eyes. “I’m sure you’ve heard from Noya that we’re headed towards the championship game.”

Hinata nodded, taking another bite of food as he listened.

“We’re playing against Inarizaki, they’re a pretty good team so everyone’s excited. Last time we went to the championship, we also played against them, but they kicked our ass pretty badly, so this is also kind of redemption for our team and fans,” Kageyama explained. “Basically, what I’m trying to say, Hinata is that this game means a lot to me. With everything that’s happened, it would mean a lot to me if you were there.”

Hinata knew what he meant. He knew Kageyama had been subbed out and about the rumors of him being traded. The alpha himself had also told him just a few minutes to their food arriving.

“ _Gwah_ , why would you even want me there?” Hinata tried to joke, still feeling awful about everything he’d put Kageyama through.

Kageyama’s eyes turned hard, his fingers twirling one of the chopsticks. “Because, it would and you owe this much to me, little omega.”

It’s not as if Kageyama could tell him the real reasons as to why he desperately needed the omega there. It’s not like he could confess that just being able to get a glimpse of his face was more than enough to let comfort and peace of mind seep into his bones. He had a feeling that he had the same effect on the omega, judging by the pink tint that hadn’t left his cheeks since they’d sat down.

If just having Hinata there on a lunch date made him feel invincible and judging from how great he had played when the omega had been in attendance, there was no doubt he could lead Karasuno towards a championship victory against Miya Atsumu. Something he’d been wanting and craving for years, one of the many things that fueled his motivation to become a better setter and volleyball player all around.

Even if Hinata felt like he was just a person in the stands at the game, to Kageyama it meant everything. The omega already meant everything to him, from his soft hair to his plump pink lips, every part of him. Maybe Oikawa was right, a lot of what the alpha felt was fueled by instinct and nature, but he still felt strongly towards Hinata. There was no denying that. Kageyama would give anything to make Hinata happy, to make him his, now that was a dream, but if he played his cards right, it _could_ be a reality.

Not like he considered Oikawa much competition, no matter how much of an asshole that made him sound like. It was the truth. Oikawa might love Hinata and vice versa but Kageyama also loved him. And he knew, deep down, Hinata loved him as well.

Kageyama loved Hinata with everything inside of him, soul and body. He loved him just like the universe had destined him to, with flaws and all. He would love him unconditionally and even if things were hard now, he would always be there.

 _if only,_ Kageyama thought as he looked over Hinata again, wanting to take in every detail of the omega. _If only you would admit that you feel the same, I know you do! I know you do. There’s no one else in this stupid world that makes me feel like you do, no one else that’s made that fire spark inside me. Not since he and you’re not him, far from it. You’re the only person that can cause me to crumble and can rebuild me, it’s only you, Hinata._

Hinata bit his lower hip as he thought, “I would like to go and watch you play, but watch you play the way I know you can. I want to see everyone, I miss them, but I have to wait and talk to Oikawa.”

Kageyama held back an eye roll at that. “Of course.”

 _Bite your tongue,_ He reminded himself, not wanting to give anything away from his meetup with the beta. By the look of things, Oikawa hadn’t said anything either.

Then, they were leaving and Kageyama couldn’t resist wrapping Hinata in his arms and allowing himself the pleasure of breathing in his scent up close. Even if he knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop himself this time. They both needed this, Oikawa be damned. He was tired of holding back.

Oikawa had said he wouldn’t put up a clean fight, so why should he?

“This was nice,” he said as he squeezed Hinata. “I love you, little omega, like no one else, so don’t forget that, or I’ll come back and kick your ass.”

Hinata took a step back and smiled towards the ground at the statement. “I’m sure you could, with Bokuto training you.”

“He probably wouldn’t like that,” Kageyama shrugged. “He likes you a lot, I’m sure not why, you’re super annoying.”

Hinata puffed his cheeks out, crossing his arms across his chest. “ _Kageyama_!”

* * *

_**Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer** _

Oikawa sat on the sofa, clutching his head in his heads as he thought.

It was a night where Hinata had work so it was just him. Most of the time, it was nice to get alone time and let himself unwind after work and relax. He usually worked on his laptop while a cheesy alien movie played in the background.

But tonight, was different.

He was about five feet deep in his thoughts, thoughts that were no longer easy to suppress and flat out ignore, no these thoughts were full-on raging now.

There was just so much to process, first why had Hinata hidden that receipt from him? Finding that receipt had opened Pandora’s box because it brought so many things into the light. Did Hinata have that card he’d paid with, and if he did, when had Kageyama given it to him, and _why_ had he even accepted it? Why had he not told Oikawa about it?

That was a shitty Hinata had done, he’d decided after having pondered it for a few days.

 _There just has to be more that I’m not seeing_ , he thought to himself, pulling himself up from the sofa.

“ _Maybe you’re not seeing or just choosing to ignore and overlook ‘cause you love Shou so much_ ,” Iwaizumi had told him a few days ago when he and Oikawa had been on the subject of Kageyama.

Iwaizumi was sure there was something Hinata was hiding or being too naïve to even know he was doing it. The alpha thought Hinata was easy to sway since he was a big people pleaser, that much was true, Oikawa couldn’t deny that.

Sure, he loved Hinata to the moon and back, but even he wasn’t blind to his husband’s flaws.

Back in college and during the first year of Hinata working, the omega had learned the hard way to stand up for himself and not let others take advantage of him or push him around. Hinata had made progress with that and had grown a backbone in the process, but it was one that bent and broke when it came to people he cared about. And sadly, Kageyama was one of them.

Oikawa thought, maybe it was something Hinata wasn’t aware he did, didn’t really understand how easily influenced he was when it came to pacifying others around him. But then again, he didn’t want to think that Hinata knew exactly what he was doing. That didn’t sit right with him.

Iwaizumi had suggested he have a serious talk with Hinata over Kageyama and this time around, Oikawa had to layout concrete rules. Rules that Hinata had to understand and act on whenever he was around the alpha.

Oikawa had to agree with Iwaizumi there, he longer wanted to be in the dark of the situation, no matter if Hinata thought he was just protecting him. He didn’t need protection if anything he needed to rip the blindfold off of the omega before any more damage was done. He needed Hinata to see and _understand_ just exactly what Kageyama wanted from him.

Sure, he would bet all his coins on the thought that Hinata didn’t know he was just urging Kageyama on. Hinata was innocent like that, he just wanted to please and keep everyone happy. Hinata was a person who would willingly suffer if it meant others would be spared and that was something Oikawa didn’t need him doing with Kageyama.

Kageyama, a full-grown alpha, someone who wasn’t as stupid as he let on or inexperienced. A predator in hindsight truly. One that was on the prowl for Hinata that wouldn’t be stopped until he was victorious. One that rattled Oikawa down to the bones with anger and annoyance because he was doing the same thing, just under a different method. 

No, Kageyama was a grown man and even if he did love Hinata, which made Oikawa want to choke on vomit at the mere thought, he wasn’t an idiot. He _knew_ exactly what he was doing and Hinata was falling for his stupid trap like some kind of deer being lured by a hunter.

Hinata was taking the bait and Kageyama was perched on a tree disguised in camouflage, bow reeled back, ready to strike the omega first chance he got.

Oikawa could not let that happen. But, before he acted on anything or even mentioned a word of it to his husband, he needed to gather evidence to back him up. He knew there was more Hinata was hiding and he would find it. He knew damn well why Hinata was hiding it but the omega also had to understand, Oikawa was almost thirty years old and mature enough to handle what was happening. He didn’t need Hinata to protect him or keep things from him. Hinata who was four years his junior.

He felt like some sort of intruder in his own home as he walked towards their bedroom. It made him feel sleazy as he moved towards Hinata’s side of the closet. It felt intrusive and wrong, but he didn’t know what else to do. He needed answers.

He had to believe in himself, even if it was fueled with fake confidence. He had to believe he was a good husband and a good man to Hinata because he _was_. He couldn’t let his own insecurities keep eating at him or his stupid mother in law’s words.

He cringed, just _imaging_ her reaction to Kageyama. She would probably be head over heels for the alpha. She would probably boast and cry about how perfect the alpha was for her son and how much better he was than Oikawa. It made his stomach clench and a cold shiver run down his spine out of pure anger.

He clicked on the light and turned towards Hinata’s side of the closet. It was messy and unorganized compared to Oikawa’s side. That brought a soft smile to his face before he began to look through the clothing and shelves.

There were scrubs hastily folded, crumbled shirts that Hinata hadn’t worn in years but refused to get rid off, and a random assortment of shorts and joggers.

Oikawa began to feel stupid, going through Hinata’s things as if expecting to find explicit photos of him and Kageyama.

“This is stupid,” Oikawa blurted out, crouching down to where Hinata kept his old school backpacks and suitcase.

There was a red backpack that Hinata used whenever he stayed over at his parents’ house, had a short trip, or needed to take multiple things to work. It was also the backpack that Oikawa remembered him taking on his trips to see the alpha.

For some reason, his heart began to pound in his chest, so loud he could hear it in his ears.

He sat down on the closet floor and reached for the bag, taking a deep breath before he unzipped it.

First of all, the bag reeked of the alpha, which only meant _one_ thing and it wasn’t something that settled easily in Oikawa’s mind.

Whenever Hinata went to visit Kageyama, it was rather obvious from the smell of the bag that Hinata was probably staying at the alpha’s house.

Something that the omega had not even mentioned to Oikawa.

_Strike one._

He began to dig through the bag and pulled out a shirt, one that was made of dry-fit material. He held it up with both hands so he could get a good look at it.

It was the damn jersey Hinata had been wearing in that stupid picture Mad-dog had shown him.

_Strike two._

Why did Hinata have this, out of all things, why this? It reeked of Kageyama. It made Oikawa want to take scissors to the material and destroy it without a second thought.

Finally, after taking a moment to calm down, he opened the front pocket and reached his hand inside.

His fingers made contact with metal and he _knew_ he’d found what he was looking for.

He pulled out the metal credit card and brought it up to his line of sight.

_Strike three._

**_American Express: Platinum_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio_ **

**_123 4567 8910 1112_ **

He sat there for a few minutes, just trying to process everything that he’d discovered.

Even if he and Hinata were married, had a life they both had worked so hard to build, in a home that had been good to them, he couldn’t help but think that even if they were together, it somehow felt as if both the omega and Kageyama were working against him.

Suddenly, he was on his feet, walking over to the small laundry room that was down the hall. He had the card clutched in his hand as he made his way towards the laundry basket that was sitting beside the washing machine.

A few days ago, Hinata had mentioned to him that he was going out before getting groceries. Oikawa, like the idiot he was and currently felt like, hadn’t even asked him where he was going.

He dug through the basket until he found the jeans Hinata had been wearing. It wasn’t difficult since apart from the few pieces of casual clothing and Oikawa’s dress clothes for work, there was nothing else. All their scrubs from work were kept in a different basket to keep whatever germs they had away from their normal clothes.

Oikawa felt fucking insane, probably was if he really thought about it, as he dug through the pockets of the jeans.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the crumbled pieces of receipts in one of the pockets. Hinata, he had learned through the months of living together, had a horrible habit of keeping miscellaneous things in his pockets. It had caused problems in the beginning when Oikawa had started doing their laundry together since he wasn’t aware of the omega’s habit and Hinata lost countless things to the washing machine in the process. Usually, it was Hinata doing the laundry so the omega didn’t worry as much about leaving things in his pockets since he would empty them out before dumping the clothes into the washing machine. This was how Oikawa had learned to look through Hinata's dirty laundry if the omega was ever looking for a pair of lost headphones, keys, or money. 

Wherever Hinata had been that day, Oikawa _knew,_ just knew there would be something in his pockets that confirmed it.

Sure enough, he pulled the things out and there were several things.

One of them was a parking receipt from a meter in the city and the other one was for Hinata’s favorite restaurant, Kakegurui’s.

Both had been paid by a card Oikawa also didn’t know. It was another American Express Platinum card that was under Kageyama Tobio’s name, just with different numbers.

He was obviously where Hinata had gotten the first card, but holy shit, it was still salt in the wound to see more evidence. It was as if Hinata was throwing everything he’d ever done for omega back in his face and spitting on him afterward.

Hinata wasn’t one to be extremely materialistic so what was the deal with this?

He then remembered Hinata had said that he’d bought his train ticket to see Kageyama with the miles from his parents' account.

 _Is that even true at this point_? Oikawa thought, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Life had been suspiciously good, almost too relaxed compared to everything that has happened in the past few months, at least that’s what Hinata thought.

He was sitting in the break room having a quick lunch before he had to head back out onto the emergency room floor.

Hinata didn’t exactly know what to think, because, on one hand, it was nice. Things were okay and he was sleeping better. Life had calmed down and everyone seemed content. Even Kageyama, who Hinata honestly thought was a bit dramatic when it came to things.

“You know,” Kenma startled him out of his thoughts, walking into the break room to take a seat beside Hinata with his lunch in his hands. “I’ve been thinking and you’re right, Kageyama is alright, I like him.”

Hinata glanced up to give him a puzzled look. “What’s caused the sudden change of heart?”

Kenma shrugged, taking the lid off of his container, “he’s good to you, for you, so I have no problem with him. As long as he respects you, he’s alright in my eyes. Besides,” he sighed, “Kuroo thinks I judged him too harshly from the start, but in _my_ defense, he was a jerk when they brought him in.”

Hinata smiled, resting his elbows on the table before he glanced over at Kenma. “He was, I remember that.”

“So, when are you going to see him again? Kuroo really wants to go after I told him everything that happened and with Bokuto being there, he was mad he missed out,” Kenma told him, snickering at the last part.

Hinata cracked a smile at that, already imagining Kuroo’s reaction. “I’m not sure, I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to Oikawa about this but Karasuno is headed towards the championship and Kageyama wants me to go.”

“Well, are you going to go?”

Hinata put his bottle down after taking a drink. “I mean, I want to see him again and I want to be there to cheer him on, especially after what happened last time. But I still have to see what Oikawa says, he’s understanding but I feel like I’m pushing my luck with him sometimes. I love him and he’s been so understanding with everything but I don’t want him to feel like I’m taking advantage of his trust.”

Kenma nodded, “I understand that, but this means a lot to Kageyama and he’s your alpha. I’m not coming at this situation from a marriage point of view, but more like a mated one. If it means a lot to Kageyama, you should do your best to be there to support him. Just think about, imagine how nerve-wracking that for him to ask you, especially with all that stuff that went down between you. _Which_ , I’m still mad you didn’t come to me about! But, besides the point, for him to ask you after everything, he must really want you there. I know you’re still new to this but asking your mate for something like that and then having then not go, it’s a hard blow, it’s like what you felt when you didn’t see him for a while. That’s what it feels, and I know you’re not going to make that mistake twice.”

“Of course, not! I don’t want to do that to him again but it’s complicated.”

“Just know, if you end up going or anything, I’m pretty sure Kuroo has his bag packed and Bokuto is eagerly awaiting his arrival with open arms,” Kenma laughed.

“I’m glad you went, I know I already said that a bunch of times but _gwah_ , it meant a lot to me,” Hinata smiled, leaning over to bump their shoulders together.

“I already told you,” Kenma rolled his eyes, reaching a hand over to poke into Hinata’s side with enough force to make his friend wince. “It was fine, and I liked it, aside from Bokuto and Nishinoya’s drunk antics, I had a good time. I like Akaashi, he’s nice and Tsukishima was fun to play Mario Kart against. And, as I said earlier, although I _still_ think Kageyama is an absolute ass, he’s okay and he’ll be okay in my book as long as he treats you good.”

“Can I ask you something?” Hinata leaned his head to rest on his hand from where he had his arm propped on the table.

“Didn’t you just do that?” Kenma teased, huffing out a breath when Hinata reached over to flick his forehead.

“I’m being serious, Kenma,” he whined.

“Sorry, sorry, go ahead.”

“Do you think Miwa liked me?”

Kenma squinted his eyes. “Why do you care about that? I mean, I get that she’s your alpha’s sister and everything.”

Hinata shrugged. “I don’t know, I just got this vibe like she was trying to guard Kageyama from me that night after the game was over.”

“If you want my honest opinion, I don’t think she likes you. I did notice her doing that. Her eyes were constantly on him all night and when you guys slipped out onto the balcony, she all but ran over to the doors. But, as I said, I’m being honest with you because you’re my best friend, Shouyou. Can you blame her? Her little brother’s mate finally turns up after however long and he’s married, not exactly the best. Also, think about this,” Kenma pointed out, crunching down on some chips before he continued. “I highly doubt Natsu is going to like Kageyama, if you ever tell her, so it’s only fair Miwa doesn’t like you either.”

Hinata thought about it for a moment, “I see your point, but I hate thinking that people don’t like me, especially Kageyama’s sister.”

“Just think about how much Daichi loved you those first few weeks you started working here,” Kenma teased, covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed.

“Rude!” Hinata whined, reaching over to steal some of Kenma’s chips, laughing when his friend instantly protested.

* * *

Hinata was standing in the kitchen beside Natsu who was finishing the curry before their mother arrived home from work. They’d both coordinated days off to come over and see their parents. Their mother constantly told them how much she missed them and how quiet the home was now that both of her children had moved out. With Natsu in college and Hinata married and working, their free time was limited but they tried their best to arrange a time to spend with their parents.

Natsu had a weeklong break from university and Hinata had the night off so they’d both planned to come over and surprise their parents for dinner. Their plan, however, had failed to consider their father being away visiting old friends but would be the much-needed company for their mother.

“Don’t forget to add the onions,” Hinata called over to his sister as he checked the rice cooker. “You forgot last time.”

Natsu stuck her tongue out at him. “That was one time, let it go.”

“ _Gwah_ , no way, that curry tasted like ass. How could I ever forget something that traumatizing?”

She picked up a pack of carrots and threw them over at him before he could react. “Dick.”

Hinata startled a little from the impact and instantly bent down to pick up the carrots. “Hey, we have to use these, careful.”

Natsu put the lid back on the curry before she hopped onto the counter to look at her phone. “Hey, Shou, I almost to ask you something my roommate keeps buggin’ me about.”

“Alisa?” Hinata tried to recall her name, knitting his eyebrows as he thought. He’d only met her once when he had helped his parents move Natsu into her dorm when she’d first started university.

“Yeah, so I was talking to her the other day and she was asking me if you follow professional volleyball since she’s a big Karasuno fan. She’s all heart eyes for their libero, Yaku something, I forgot. Anyway,” she reached a hand up to twirl a piece of her hair before she turned her phone out to show Hinata. “She told me that a few of the players follow you? And she was freaking out and wanted me to ask you how you know them.”

Hinata felt his stomach twist as he began to open the bag of carrots.

 _Calm down, it’s not like she knows, you need to relax,_ He thought, opening a drawer to get out a kitchen knife to cut the carrots. _Kageyama is a professional athlete, of course, people know him._

 _Either way, she was going to find out eventually, why are you so surprised?_ Hinata mentally argued with himself, clutching the handle of the knife with more force than necessary.

“Oh, I met them through my friend Kenma, if you remember him,” Hinata casually replied, bringing the knife to the cutting board as he placed a carrot down.

“How does Kenma know professional athletes? No offense, but I’ve never seen him willingly interact with society,” she snorted, scrolling on her phone.

“From Kuroo, he’s friends with one of Karasuno’s trainers.”

“How’d you meet them though? They aren’t even from around here.”

Hinata began to cut the carrot, trying to keep his focus on the vegetable. “It was a while back but one of them ended up in the emergency room and Kenma remembered them. He introduced me to them after everything calmed down.”

Natsu jumped off the counter, pointing a finger over at Hinata. “Is that how you met Kageyama Tobio?! He’s so hot, like _really_ hot. Personally, I think he’s way hotter than Yaku, but Alisa likes the short guys, which no thanks.”

Hinata looked over like a deer caught in headlights, bringing the knife down onto the cutting board before he realized what he was doing.

“ _Ah!_ ” he hissed, looking back at his finger he’d managed to cut.

Natsu instantly looked around, trying to see where the paper towels so she could grab the roll. She spotted them on the counter and moved over to grab them so she could bring them over to Hinata who was applying pressure to his finger. “Nice going, genius.”

Hinata shook his head, reaching out to take the paper towels. “What makes you bring him up specifically?” He wrapped his finger in one of the paper towels to help stop the bleeding.

“Alisa said he follows you and likes a bunch of your posts. I told her you were an old man with social media, so imagine my surprise when I saw that a verified athlete was following you? You post like once a year if that,” she explained.

Hinata looked down at his finger, “Natsu, I think I’m going to need stitches for this, no I _know_ I’m going to need them. We can take my car, grab my keys and my phone.”

Natsu began to scramble, turning off the stove and running around to find her brother’s things so they could go.

Hinata walked over to the entrance to try to put his shoes on as he kept clutching his hand that was still wrapped. The paper towels were beginning to turn red from all the blood that was oozing out of the cut.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t call an ambulance?” Natsu panicked, coming over to put on her shoes.

Hinata let out a shaky laugh, “no, calm down, it’s just a deep cut that needs stitches. It’s just bleeding because of where the knife cut, it’s nothing fatal. Relax, you sound like Oikawa.”

“Well,” Natsu frantically waved her hands all around, “I just, I don’t need you bleeding out in the entryway!”

Hinata leaned against the door before he let his face drop. “I’m sorry for ruining dinner, Mom’s going to flip out when she gets home and all I wanted was to do something nice for her.”

Natsu shoved him over to open the door and began to push him outside towards the car. It was still early into the night with the sun having only set a bit ago. “We still have time before she gets home. She usually plays cards with her friends after work during the week when Dad’s away so we might have more time than we think. Besides, you said you only need stitches so hopefully, we’ll be in and out.”

Hinata nodded, trying to keep the pressure on his hand. “You’re right, it’ll be fine, let’s go.”

Later that night, Natsu was sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room when Hinata’s phone began to ring.

She looked down and saw that it was Oikawa calling.

“Hey,” she answered, pressing the phone to her ear and covering the other with her hand to drown out some of the noise.

“Natsu, where’s Shou?” Oikawa asked from the other side of the line.

“Oh, so get this, the dummy cut his hand when we were getting dinner ready,” she explained. “He’s fine. He just needed a few stitches since he cut his finger pretty deep but I think he should be done soon.”

“Why didn’t you guys call me?!” Oikawa demanded, trying to process what Natsu was saying.

“Jeez, relax,” she laughed, as if she hadn’t been freaking out at the time it had happened. “Honestly, I didn’t think about it at the moment. I drove him to the emergency room right after and he wasn’t exactly in the texting mood since he was too busy throwing himself a pity party over ruining Mom’s dinner. But, don’t worry, he should be out soon! Ironically, Kenma is the one who’s treating him I think, so he’ll be fine.”

“Still,” Oikawa sighed into the phone. “I was beginning to worry since he told me he would be home before ten.”

“Well, the wait was long, and stitches aren’t exactly considered a top priority, at least that’s what Shou said,” she told him.

“What were you two even doing that led him to cutting his finger?”

Natsu pressed the phone closer to her ear. “We were making dinner, I already told you! He was cutting carrots and I was asking him about something my roommate told me about. Do you remember Alisa, from move-in day?”

Oikawa had been gracious enough to join Hinata and his family to help move in Natsu into her dorm, which resulted in him and Hinata’s dad loading in all the heavy stuff. But Oikawa loved his sister in law and didn’t mind helping out.

“I remember her,” he replied, trying to think of what this had to do with Hinata and his cut finger that was stressing him out than he’d like to admit. He couldn't help it, he was nervous. 

“Well, anyway, so did you know that a bunch of professional volleyball players follow Shouyou on social media? Like verified hotties, Oikawa, I’m talking about thousands of followers. Alisa is a really big fan and she showed me the other day and one of them even likes and comments on his posts which are super old. Like when was the last time Shou ever posted to his story or page in general?” Natsu rambled.

That got Oikawa’s attention, grateful for how oblivious Natsu could be when it came to spilling information. “What? Do you remember his name? That’s crazy!” He played stupid.

“Yeah! That’s what I said right! His name is like Kageyama or something like that, but Alisa likes Yaku who’s the libero, she _never_ stops talking about him. We have this poster of him in our dorm and it's massive,” Natsu mumbled, shaking her head at Alisa’s nonsense.

 _It’s decided then_ , Oikawa concluded in his mind as he listened to Natsu ramble about how bored she was as she waited.

That’s right, he had to say something to Hinata.

After he and Natsu hung up after he got confirmation that Hinata was out. He pulled his phone out to text Mad-dog.

_Oikawa: hey question for you_

_Mad-dog: what’s up_

_Oikawa: when you found Kageyama and all that stuff about Shouyou, do you remember if any of them follow him on Instagram? Sorry, this is a dumb question._

_Mad-dog: stupid question coming from a stupid person, not a big shock. But, to answer that, yeah they did, like a bunch of them. Loverboy is all over Shouyou’s posts, you should take a look if you ever get an itching_

Oikawa opened the app store and redownloaded Instagram, something he hadn’t even thought about since university. After dental school had started, life had gotten hectic and small things like social media had taken a backseat in his life. He’d forgotten his login information and how to even navigate the app for a few minutes before he figured it out.

His old profile was still there and so were all his old posts from years ago. He went to Hinata’s profile and clicked on the followers' list, scrolling through and seeing exactly what Natsu had been talking about.

There was the tall blond with glasses that had dragged Kageyama away, as well as the bastard himself, and other people that appeared to be on Karasuno’s team.

He went back to Hinata’s profile and sure enough, Kageyama had liked a majority of his posts no matter how dated they were.

He clicked on a random one and began to scroll, seeing if the alpha had commented on any of them.

Sure enough, there were a good bit of comments from him, some asking who was in the picture or where it had been taken.

 _All this time_ , Oikawa thought _, he’s been leaving breadcrumbs for me and I’ve been blind, even after meeting him. No wonder he was so confident and cocky, fucking dick. No wonder he doesn’t see me as a challenge._

How could Kageyama ever be intimidated, when this whole time he’s slowly been chipping away at Hinata’s defenses. Not when he’s been giving Hinata money, he’s been openly expressing his interest in the omega’s life in person and social media, and he’s been meeting with him right under Oikawa’s nose.

No wonder he’d already known who Oikawa was, he’d stalked Hinata on social media while Oikawa had been blind to everything.

“Damn him!" Oikawa hissed, throwing his phone down.

This had to end, no more, he couldn’t take any more of this. Hinata would have to decide what he wanted to do, and he had to do it before Oikawa lost his mind.

Hinata needed to see Kageyama for who he really was and not this innocent person who’d been waiting forever to meet him. Kageyama wasn’t perfect and he wasn’t vulnerable. Hinata needed to understand that and if he didn’t, Oikawa wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

* * *

Later that night, when Hinata had gotten back and was sleeping in their bed. Oikawa had an idea.

He looked over at Hinata that was sprawled on the bed, buried under the covers as he slept.

Oikawa was lying beside him, running a hand through the mess of orange hair as he looked down at him.

He loved him so much. He would do anything for Hinata, but this had to stop. He didn’t want to be the villain in Hinata’s life that caused heartache and suffering, but it wasn’t fair to him.

Oikawa reached over and grabbed Hinata’s phone off of the nightstand.

The password was easy enough since Hinata never changed it in fear of forgetting it. He went to his email app first, typing in the name of the bullet train company and seeing if he got any hits.

Sure enough, there were a few confirmation emails for past purchases. They were tickets that Hinata had purchased with the American Express, not only his but also Kenma’s.

Why hadn’t Kuroo said anything, even Kenma?

Oikawa wasn’t an idiot; he knew they were good friends with Hinata. He shouldn’t expect them to say anything if they knew. It was as if expecting Iwaizumi or Kindaichi telling Hinata about Oikawa’s meetup with Kageyama. There was no way his friends would do that, so why should he expect Hinata’s friends to do something like that? It was unreasonable.

He took a few screenshots of the emails and sent them to himself before he deleted the evidence from Hinata’s phone.

Against his better judgment, he clicked on the messaging app, knowing fully well what a piece of shit he was for snooping.

But he tried to justify himself that he’d given Hinata his full trust and the omega had gone out and found Kageyama. He felt justified, even if he was wrong. It wasn’t like Hinata had intentionally sought out the alpha but it sure as hell felt like he had.

He found Hinata and Kageyama’s conversation soon enough and there was a lot to process.

First, he was right, it was Kageyama being the initiator of the whole mess. Hinata, however, was just as Oikawa that thought, a deer following a trap. After reading some more messages, it was rather clear that Kageyama was playing up the guilt of whatever Hinata had done to him and he was using it to his advantage.

Hinata couldn’t be this stupid, he just couldn’t. Oikawa had to stop whatever was happening before he lost his damn mind. He knew very well that whatever guilt Hinata felt was probably making him appease Kageyama to keep the peace. Hinata was nice like that, not wanting anyone to suffer because of him and Kageyama had seen the weakness and sunk his teeth in.

He had enough evidence and was confident enough in the outcome. Sure, Hinata wouldn’t be happy about it and he’d just returned to his former self not long ago, but Oikawa had to intervene. It wasn’t fair to him that Kageyama was sprinting towards the finish line while Oikawa hadn’t even started the race.

He hadn’t been messing around when he’d told Kageyama that he would not lose and if that meant shoving Hinata into the mess, so be it. Hinata was just as responsible and involved as the alpha and beta.

If Oikawa had to use Hinata as a weapon against the alpha, so be it, it had to be done.

He leaned down to press his lips to Hinata’s forehead, letting them linger for a moment. “Forgive me for everything I’m going to do, I’m sorry but you have to understand, _everything_ I do is for our benefit. I love you Hinata Shouyou, I love you with all my heart.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I know a lot of you can already see what's coming next. Whew, get some tissues y'all. Also, I know I'm making it seem like Hinata is innocent in this but I promise that's not what I'm trying to do. I sort of had this idea for his character at work, when sometimes at a job or school you're put in hard situations where you're expected to appease everyone. There are times when you face issues where you know something you're doing is wrong (like when he hugged Kag) or whatever since he's married but he wants to keep everyone happy at any cost. And I know from personal experience, there are times when you need to realize you have to grow a backbone and stand up for yourself, in this case, Hinata since people take advantage of his kindness, let it be Oikawa and/or Kageyama. I hope that made sense lol. Also, if you're not familiar, American Express is a type of credit card and it has different levels depending on your income, so I tried to play it out that Platinum is a type of AmEx you get when you make a high income.
> 
> Also, remember this is a slow burn so nothing that happens is definite! Both Oikawa and Kageyama are playing dirty and things will hit the fan for everyone.


	18. *I Just Can't Look, It's Killing Me And Taking Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry for the wait but just for that, today there is a double update! So keep your eye out for that and make sure you're not reading the second update first. A big thank you to my beta, fatalvibecheck, they're amazing and thanks to them everything came out so much better! They're amazing! I hope everyone is having an awesome week! It's almost Friday and that means the second part of season four is upon us! Also, if the characters are entering for small scenes I would rather not tag them. I hate when I search for certain tags/characters and the results are flooded with minor mentions.

* * *

**_Mr. Brightside by The Killers_ **

Oikawa was laying in bed, arm thrown over his eyes as he slept. He kept twitching as he dreamt, twisting around in the covers that were tangled around his legs. It was a night alone for him with Hinata at work and his mind was relentless.

_He’s kissing Hinata, holding the omega in his lap with his arms around him. His fingers are settled on Hinata’s hips, caressing the skin there._

_Hinata is soft and pliant in his arms with a pout on his lips. His cheeks are dusted pink as he looks up at Oikawa, tipping his head back for a kiss. A silent plea the beta’s come to love over the time they’ve been together. It’s adorable; every part of Hinata is and Oikawa_ _knows that he’d rather die than not give in to his husband’s wants._

_Oikawa gives him a soft smile before he reaches down, pressing their lips together for a moment. It offers him a taste of how sweet and delicious Hinata is. Always has been, always will be._

_“Tooru,” Hinata hums, pressing their foreheads together. “Tooru, I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too, Shouyou,” Oikawa confesses, tightening his arms around the omega._

_Suddenly, they’re on a bed; one that’s not familiar to the beta. It’s bigger than the one in their master bedroom and covered in a white duvet._

_Oikawa looks around and he tries to see where they are. It’s the first time he notices that he and Hinata are naked, warm bodies pressed together. Hinata keeps squirming in his lap and his small hands are resting on Oikawa’s upper arms, putting soft pressure on the muscles. Oikawa can feel the omega’s soft, orange hair tickling his face._

_There’s a sound from the other side of the bed; one that rubs Oikawa the wrong way for some reason._

_“Ignore that, kiss me,” Hinata pouts, putting his warm hands on Oikawa’s cheeks to redirect his face towards the omega’s lips. Hinata’s needy and Oikawa doesn’t mind it one bit. It serves as a much-welcomed distraction to whatever the sound was._

_They’re kissing again, slow and steady until their mouths are moving faster against each other with newfound hunger. Oikawa’s tongue is mapping the inside of Hinata’s mouth, tracing every part._

_He loves the taste of the omega. His omega._

_It’s arousing, and it makes the pit of his stomach melt in pleasure and excitement._

_Hinata is willing and desperate as usual, grinding down on Oikawa’s lap, already craving more._

_And then it happens._

_“Hinata,” Kageyama’s voice cuts sharply from the other side of the bed._

_Oikawa pulls back from kissing the omega to look over with bewildered eyes, not understanding why the alpha is here. Not wanting him here._

_He doesn’t know how to react. He and Hinata are naked and from the look of things, so is the alpha._

_A stupid alpha who’s all toned and wrapped in muscle from years of playing volleyball._

_The arousal that was building up inside of Oikawa turns sour with realization, threatening to come up his throat in the form of bile._

_Hinata smiles, the kind that makes his eyes crinkle and puts his teeth on full display. He begins to climb off of Oikawa’s lap and crawl over towards the alpha with excited movements._

_Oikawa wants to call him back over. He doesn’t want the alpha to see Hinata naked and willing. That’s not for Kageyama to see; that’s never for the alpha to see. But his body and mouth won’t react._

_Kageyama welcomes Hinata with open arms, looking past the omega to meet Oikawa’s eyes with a stupid smirk on his face. “Come to me, Hinata.”_

_Oikawa can’t move, can’t even reach forward to pull Hinata back before the omega is straddling Kageyama’s waist. He’s reminded of the time someone ran into him during a soccer match when he was younger, and his shoulder took the full impact. That’s the sensation that's spreading across his upper body and grounding him_ _to the spot._

_His hands feel as if they’re bolted to the bed and no matter how much he tries, they’re not moving. His brain can’t seem to connect with his muscles, so he’s forced to be the audience to what’s happening in front of him. His legs are rendered useless, as well. Nothing reacts and none of his nerves seem to work._

_Kageyama runs his hands down Hinata’s back, feeling every inch of creamy, soft skin. It makes Oikawa want to scream in frustration because that’s not for Kageyama to touch._

_Then Kageyama shifts them so that Oikawa has a complete view of them both. The alpha reaches a hand up, running his thumb across Hinata’s collarbones before moving it up and touching his chin in slow movements. He swipes the digit across Hinata’s bottom lip before he pushes it into the omega’s mouth._

_Kageyama groans, forcing the thumb down onto the omega’s tongue. “Do you taste as sweet as you smell?”_

_Hinata giggles, a sound that once made Oikawa happy. Now it sends a cold shiver down his spine as he watches Kageyama attack the omega’s mouth as if he were ravaging an animal._

_The kiss is unforgiving; it’s full of Kageyama’s tongue and him landing hard bites on Hinata’s bottom lip. Kageyama fists one of his hands in Hinata’s hair, tugging his head back with enough force that it makes the omega moan and instantly comply. Hinata’s hands are braced on the alpha’s chest and taking the pleasure of feeling the toned muscles._

_When they break away from the kiss, there’s a line of spit connecting their mouths. Hinata’s lips are red and swollen from Kageyama’s assault on his mouth._

_Oikawa can’t look away, can’t force himself to tear his eyes from the sight before him, no matter how much he wants to. He’s sure that there’s sweat forming on his forehead; feverish and unrelenting._

_Why is Hinata playing along? Why isn’t he resisting? Why is he breaking Oikawa’s heart right in front of him?_

_Oikawa is ripped from the downward spiral of his mind when Kageyama turns the omega around in his lap, pressing Hinata’s back to his chest._

_Kageyama dips his head down to kiss at Hinata's neck, keeping his blue eyes glued to Oikawa as he laps his tongue and sucks on the skin._

_Hinata is instantly responsive, moaning and tilting his head to the side to give the alpha more access._

_Then Kageyama’s hands are gripping the back of Hinata’s thighs, lifting him up before shoving him down on his cock._

_Oikawa feels himself become physically ill from the anger, betrayal, and frustration. He wants to scream and look away. He doesn’t want to watch this. They_ _fit so well together and it’s disgusting._

_He hates how they appear like the sun and the moon. Hinata, bright and inviting; Kageyama, dark, and menacing. Complete opposites, yet they’re both drawn to each other as if they were magnets. Except in this life, the force pulling them together is fate._

_Hinata is moaning, reaching his arms back so his hands can grip Kageyama’s hair as he fucks him. The alpha is not gentle by any means. He’s pushing and pulling the omega on and off his cock at a brutal place. Something that Hinata constantly begs Oikawa for, but the beta can’t bring himself to give to him._

_“Scream for me, Hinata,” Kageyama commands, looking over Hinata’s body so he can take in the flustered state he has the omega in. “Show him how good it feels. Let him hear you.”_

_Hinata happily obligates, parting his lips so the erotic sounds and whines he’s making are loud enough to fill the room. And the omega is crying, tears streaking down his cheeks in pleasure. His hands are still gripping Kageyama’s black hair in harsh tugs; something that Oikawa would have already scolded him for, but the alpha doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, it looks like it’s fueling his arousal._

_“Can you make him feel this way?” Kageyama growls at Oikawa, moving in a way that makes Hinata’s moans get stuck in his throat as he’s bounced harshly on the alpha’s cock._

_Kageyama wraps one arm under Hinata’s thighs to keep him steady as he fucks him. He brings the other hand up to Hinata’s mouth, shoving two fingers in. “I said let him hear you, Hinata. Let him hear how good your alpha makes you feel as I split you apart. Let him hear who you belong to and so willingly give yourself to. Let him hear you!”_

_Hinata screams in pleasure and laps at the fingers in his mouth, eager to please the alpha in return._

_“Can you make him come untouched like this?” Kageyama taunts Oikawa, leaning down to bite at Hinata’s shoulders, near the crook of his neck where the alpha would lay his bite._

_Hinata’s full on whining, not being able to contain his arousal from Kageyama’s fucking and his mouth being so close to where nature tells the omega he wants it the most. There’s spit running down his chin from where Kageyama’s got his fingers in his mouth and the omega’s lips are glossy from it as well._

_Oikawa’s never seen him look so disheveled. He’s never seen Hinata look so fucked out. He knows it’s because he’s never given it to him._

_It makes putrid jealousy swarm in his heart, gnawing and tearing it to pieces._

Oikawa thrashed awake and hastily sat up. He reached over for his phone where it was placed on his nightstand.

_5:43 AM_

He sighed and rubbed his hands into his eye sockets.

“It’s just a dream, relax.” He tried to calm himself down. “It’s not real.”

* * *

“Oikawa Tooru,” Matsukawa Issei, the professor who oversaw Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s fellowships, called out.

Oikawa was waiting in the small reception area outside of the professor’s office for his biweekly meeting. He walked over towards the office after Matsukawa opened the door and gestured for him to come inside. Over the years, the professor had become someone the beta admired and took their advice into great consideration. 

“Are you getting enough rest?” Matsukawa observed the bags under Oikawa’s eyes as he took a seat in his office chair, a look of concern on his face.

Oikawa shrugged, not really wanting to talk about his marital problems with his professor. “It’s just getting hard keeping up with the dental work research. It just feels like more effort since I know the end is so close.”

Matsukawa hummed as he typed on his computer. “I can understand that. But you and Hajime are doing so well and I’m very proud of you two. The fellowship director is extremely pleased with the research you both are producing. I met with Hajime a few hours ago, actually **,** and he speaks very highly of you, Tooru.”

“Thank you. I enjoy working with him. He’s easy to get along with, not that I’d ever tell him that,” the beta smiled.

Matsukawa laughed and adjusted the glasses on his face.

“So, your fellowship is almost over, as you said before.”

Oikawa nodded. The ending couldn’t come quickly enough at this point. He was ready to move on with his life and begin to make an actual salary. 

“Your dental board scores were phenomenal, almost in the top ten percent **.** That’s quite impressive, Tooru. You’re an amazing student; have been since you first got to Aobajosiah dental school. Your grades and work speak for themselves, truly.” Matsukawa praised him, sliding a folder across his desk. 

“Thank you, Professor. It’s quite the compliment coming from someone like yourself,” Oikawa told him, reaching for the folder. “What is this?”

Matsukawa leaned forward with his elbows on his desk. “These are some of the best dental practices in the area, as well as some in other nearby prefectures. With your scores and what you’ve done during your fellowship, I think you’re more than qualified to get hired at any of these places. You’re a bright young man, Tooru **,** and I don’t want to see your talent and passion for this field go to waste.”

Oikawa flipped through the folder, taking in the various applications and brochures from the different dental practices. He was taken aback for a second, not quite sure what to say about all the praise his professor was giving him. 

It wasn’t as if he thought of himself as an idiot, but he didn’t quite see himself as a graduate who would have the pick of the litter, either. He hadn’t exactly thought much about where he would work after his fellowship ended, having had more pressing matters on his mind like Hinata and their marriage. But now, it was time to start thinking about the future and come to a decision. 

He and Hinata had talked about it, sure, but never quite as seriously as they should have. He wasn’t sure if Hinata would just up and move for a job that wasn’t his own. But now, with his professor’s guidance, it was a very real option. 

He liked where they lived, but he was more than open to other possibilities. Maybe a change of scenery was just what they needed. 

Getting away from Hinata’s mother was more than enough cause to move, but Oikawa knew his husband wouldn’t think like that. Moving away meant leaving behind Natsu, his friends, and his parents, too. But if they moved, it wasn’t as if Oikawa wouldn’t leave people behind, as well. It would have to be a compromise between the two of them, if anything. 

They could always visit, though; that was always an option. Hinata _sure_ knew how to use the bullet train system, that much was obvious to the beta. 

In any case, these dental practices were recognized enough that Oikawa knew he would be paid decently. Sure, not quite like a professional athlete, but he could make a comfortable life for them. _Sure_ , not quite like Kageyama could give Hinata, but it would be enough. 

Enough for them to buy a house, have a few kids, a pet or two, and for them to take monthly trips to visit friends and family.

If Oikawa really thought about it, Hinata had once promised him he would follow the beta to the ends of the Earth. Of course, it had been on a weekend getaway they’d taken back when they had first started dating, and maybe they’d been drunk off of cheap sake. 

But Oikawa still remembered how Hinata had placed his small, warm hands on the beta’s cheeks as he leaned forward to look him in the eyes; the taste of alcohol on Hinata’s lips and the warm feel of the omega’s skin under Oikawa’s fingertips.

He remembered the determined look in Hinata’s eyes as he promised Oikawa that it was them against the world. 

Maybe they’d both been too drunk for their own good and more spontaneous than needed. That’s what Oikawa thought when he remembered that night. 

But it’s not like he had much room to talk.

Not when he had already planned on popping the question that exact weekend at the right moment. 

He’d been slowly working up the courage to ask his boyfriend the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for months; maybe even years at that point. Years he had spent longing after Hinata. Ever since the first time he met the omega back in that biology class.

Even if they were still young and naive, the love was real and Oikawa wanted to ask him. 

After Hinata had confessed those words to him with so much confidence burning in his brown eyes, Oikawa knew it was the perfect moment. Lately, things between them had felt rushed and desperate, so it shouldn’t be a surprise to Hinata that this was how Oikawa was going to propose.

Propose to Hinata, the love of his and the center of his universe. Hinata, one of the few things that kept Oikawa grounded during the worst of times, and managed to always bring out the best version of himself.

“I love you so much,” he had whispered, gently touching his forehead to the omega’s. “Marry me, Hinata Shouyou.”

Hinata had closed his eyes at that point, lost in the warmth of their intimate embrace. He hummed in response, as if not truly processing Oikawa’s words for a moment.

And then his eyes shot wide open. “ _What?_ ”

“Marry me,” Oikawa repeated, circling his arms around Hinata’s waist to pull him onto his lap. 

Hinata’s face broke into a smile as he pulled back to look into Oikawa’s eyes. He had to make sure the beta wasn’t teasing him. “Are you- Are you seriously proposing to me right now?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa smiled back, holding in nervous laughter. “I guess I am.”

Without hesitation, Hinata let out an excited shriek and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck. “Yes, yes, _yes_!” he screamed, before pulling the beta into a feverish kiss full of love. Every time their lips crashed back together, they could both feel their struggles to be together after years of pining and desperation melt away. 

The promise of a bright and happy future was all they could see now.

Looking back, even though the highlight of that night was definitely the proposal, Oikawa can’t help but to linger on Hinata’s promise.

What seemed like such a small gesture at the time had become their mantra in difficult situations. Like when Hinata failed a final and thought his life was over; when Hinata’s parents had been against their marriage; when they’d taken the leap and gotten married, anyway. 

And when Hinata told Oikawa about Kageyama.

Maybe, just maybe, it was time for Oikawa to test the strength of those words.

* * *

Oikawa was washing his hands in the dental practice’s office after having seen a patient. It had been a few days since he’d met with the advisor and the folder of applications was still stuffed inside his satchel. 

He’d been successful in not thinking about them by keeping the folder put away, but now it was no longer an option to avoid it. Not with his parents’ constant questioning him over his future plans or the fellowship department’s bombardment of emails every other day it seemed like.

He felt like a child hiding their report card from a parent, even though he had nothing bad to conceal. He still felt like there was nothing else to do in such a touchy and possibly detrimental situation, though. 

Eventually, he would have to decide on what to do and begin applying; but for the moment, ignorance was bliss. 

Until he heard loud footsteps coming towards the office which could only mean _one_ thing. 

Oikawa looked over when he heard the door open, already suspecting who was looking for him with such an eager stride.

“You never told me how your meeting with Matsukawa went,” Iwaizumi demanded, closing the door behind him. “Come on, spill.”

“Iwa-chan, could you be any louder? I’m pretty sure the chiropractor down the street can hear you,” Oikawa teased, shutting off the faucet and shaking his hands up and down in front of him. Iwaizumi made a face of disgust as droplets of water landed on his shirt and Oikawa couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction; he knew the action annoyed the alpha, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Well, I’m just curious! He constantly tells me how lucky I am to have _such_ a responsible partner to help guide me,” Iwaizumi huffed, rolling his eyes at the last part. “It’s a shame he’s not aware you operate on a single brain cell. One that I’m sure drinks to suppress its sorrows every night from all the overload.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa scoffed, grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands. “Besides, we happen to share that single brain cell, so you’re offending yourself, too. Or have you forgotten about that time we were practicing on each other in the anesthesia stab lab during our second year of dental school and I accidentally numbed the right side of your mouth! I followed your guidance and it caused me to numb your nerves, idiot. You were drooling for hours!”

Iwaizumi glared but couldn’t help the stupid grin that stretched across his face at the memory of his best friend running around the lab thinking he’d paralyzed the alpha.

When Iwaizumi didn’t say anything else, the beta knew he was waiting for an answer. There were a few options Oikawa was aware that he could choose from. All of them involved ignoring the alpha; but from past experiences, he knew they would all result in utter failure. And possibly getting his ass beat.

Neither ending sounded ideal.

Oikawa sat down with a defeated sigh on one of the office chairs before he began to explain everything. Iwaizumi listened intently, his reaction going from excited to confused the more Oikawa talked.

“He said everything is looking good and wants me to look into applying to certain places,” Oikawa finished, looking to the alpha for his input.

“So, what’s the long face for, then? That’s good news, dumbass.” 

“I do _not_ have a long face.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I can read you like a book. A shitty book at that. So yes, you _do_ have that pouty look you get when you’re conflicted.” 

“I do not! But that’s not that point.” Oikawa waved him off before he could argue any further, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. “Some of those places are in different cities and prefectures. That’s a big decision, you know? I never imagined that someone like me would ever even think about applying there.” 

“Why not? They discriminate against idiots or something?” The alpha taunted, leaning against the wall. 

“Hilarious, Iwa-chan. Are you sure you’re in the right profession? It’s never too late to drop this and go be a comedian,” Oikawa retorted. And then, just to drive the nail in the coffin, “or a damn clown.”

“It’s a legitimate question, with all the sulking you’re doing as you talk about it. You’re acting as if Matsukawa put you on death row or something. This is _good_ news last time I checked, Shitty-kawa! Besides, you know the dentist here is going to give us amazing letters of recommendation, so what’s the issue?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms across his chest and Oikawa knew he was starting to get frustrated. 

“There isn’t an issue, per se. It’s just _a lot_ to consider, that’s all! I mean, my life is here, my parents are here, my sister in law goes to university nearby, and Shouyou’s job is here,” Oikawa explained, shrugging as if it should all be obvious. 

“So people can’t visit you guys if you move? Shouyou can’t find another job at the million other medical facilities in the country? You can’t find another place to live somewhere else? All of those issues have solutions,” the alpha pointed out. 

“Why are you trying to push me to do this? You sound just like Matsukawa **.** ” Oikawa’s words held more bite than he intended them to and he regretted saying them as soon as they left his mouth.

He was starting to take his frustrations over everything out on his best friend but lucky for him, the alpha was not one to back down like most people often did.

The credit card, car payment receipt, and screenshots that were tucked away in Oikawa’s satchel came to the beta’s mind. They were weighing so heavily on his chest but he hadn’t gotten an opportunity to talk to Hinata about it. They had both been busy the past few days and the beta was still trying to piece together a plan on how he was even going to talk to the omega about things. He didn’t want to corner Hinata into telling him the truth but he was running out of options at that point. And now, with the added stress of job applications, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about anything. But, his best friend had a good point, he was the only person building walls around everything. Not that he would ever tell Iwaizumi that or back down from the alpha’s taunting. 

“Why not?” Iwaizumi bit back. “Why should you have to settle when it comes to your career and goals? You’re clearly smart enough to dream big, so do it! You’re the only person placing limitations on yourself. And for no reason! If you have the potential to achieve something good, do it. Don’t just sit on your ass and pout! Matsukawa and I are right and you know it!”

The alpha took a breath before continuing his pursuit of breaking down Oikawa’s walls of insecurity. “Besides, we’re only asking you to apply to these places. There isn’t a guarantee they’ll even give you an interview, right? So what’s the problem? Take the chance and see what happens. Don’t just settle for some crappy job because you feel like you have to and then wonder in ten years why your life sucks.”

“I still have to talk to Shouyou. I can’t just make these life-altering decisions on my own,” Oikawa reminded his friend, who seemed to often forget that it wasn’t just him who the choices affected.

 _Not that he doesn’t make decisions without me, that much is obvious,_ Oikawa thought. 

“So, _do_ it, then!” He’s your husband, right? He should support you in your goals and want you to reach until you hit your fat head on the ceiling of success. I’m serious, you better not procrastinate about applying or I’m going to kick your ass,” Iwaizumi threatened, wanting the beta to know he was serious. 

“Hajime.” Oikawa frowned and gave him _that_ look.

Iwaizumi tsked and looked towards the ground. He didn’t want to back down, but he knew that Oikawa was almost to his limit if he was using first names. “Listen, I just don’t want him to keep acting like you don’t treat him like a damn king. You’re too good to him. So even if he’s just being pushed around by that stupid jerk, it still makes me mad.”

“I appreciate that, you know I do, but I just don’t think pushing back against him is going to solve anything,” the beta replied with a weak smile. 

When Oikawa just looked down towards the ground, Iwaizumi knew why the beta was so hesitant. “You still haven’t told him about Kageyama, have you?”

“Of course not! I’m trying to help fix the issues and adding to it, for now, won’t do our marriage much good, don’t you think?” Oikawa snorted, knowing the real reason was because of what he’d uncovered a few days ago.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his best friend, but it didn’t feel appropriate to bring anything up just yet. Knowing Iwaizumi, the alpha would probably pester him into confronting Hinata that very moment and Oikawa wasn’t ready for that, not yet at least. Not when he had more pressing matters like applying to future jobs. Of course, his marriage was important, but he was only human. He could only face one crisis at a time.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “ _What_ issues are you even talking about?”

“Martial issues, obviously, Iwa-chan.”

“Whatever, I might not understand where you’re coming from when it comes to that. But, just know that _I_ think you’re too understanding when it comes to him, Oikawa, even with how much of an idiot you are. If he isn’t on board with your dreams and ambitions for the future, he’s the real dumbass in this whole situation.”

Oikawa sighed, “I know you mean well, but I can handle this, okay?”

“Fine, fine,” Iwaizumi waved him off, backing down. “You’re not as spineless as I’d once thought, considering you didn’t piss your pants when you confronted Kageyama, I would say you’re not completely helpless, Grand King.”

“ _Iwa-chan_!” Oikawa huffed, walking over to smack his friend on the arm before he had to head out to work on the next patient.

Oikawa _did_ feel a little bad for keeping something so big from Iwaizumi, especially after all the others had done for him so far. But Oikawa was tired of letting other people fight his battles for him. 

It was time for him to take a stand for himself. Iwaizumi was at least right about that much.

Even with this newfound confidence instilled within him, Oikawa’s chest still felt heavy when his friend spoke again. 

“All I’m saying is that if Shou actually loves you and wants the best for you, he’ll support you in whatever you end up deciding to do.”

* * *

“And this,” Hinata started as he opened the door to the room where the ER staff ate and relaxed on their downtime, “is the break room.”

“Oh _wow_! Everyone eats in here?” The woman fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves as she spoke, voice breaking with nervousness.

Hinata turned and smiled. “Whenever you get the chance to sit down and eat, definitely take it. Things can go from zero to a hundred in a second around here.”

She nodded, taking in the small room and its amenities. “How long have you been working in this department, again?” A grimace formed on her face. “Sorry, I already forgot! I’m a terrible trainee!” 

Hitoka Yachi was the newest addition to the emergency department and for the first time since he’d started working there, Hinata was tasked with training. Not that he minded; he enjoyed being around people, and Yachi was a welcome distraction from an otherwise gruesome twelve-hour shift. 

Hinata waved her off as he shut the door to the break room. “ _Gwah!_ Yachi, it’s fine! I already told you that you don’t have to keep apologizing. I’ve been working here for three and a half years.”

“That long!?” 

Hinata couldn’t help but to grin at Yachi’s reaction. Her wide eyes grew impossibly larger and her whole body went rigid with shock. She was a bit over the top, but Hinata liked that about her. It was genuine, so it was cute. 

He nodded, leading her down the hall towards the nurse’s station. “I started here right after I finished university and got licensed. It’s hectic but rewarding. Besides, everyone here is great, especially Sugawara.” 

Yachi followed after him, hanging on to every word and gripping her folder of information tightly to her chest. “He’s one of the head nurses, right?”

“Yeah. He’s probably the nurse that did your interview, if you remember.”

“Of course! I remember now,” she replied, almost bumping into Hinata once the omega had come to a stop.

“This is the nurse’s station. Since your clinical was during your final semester of nursing school, you probably already know what it’s for and what they look like. I just want to make sure I don’t miss anything,” he told her.

Yachi nodded. “Yes! But, I still appreciate you doing that. You don’t have to, but thank you for doing it anyway!”

Hinata laughed. “I already told you, it’s okay! You don’t have to be so nervous around me.”

“I just-” Yachi felt her face flush from Hinata’s reassurance. “You seem so confident here, walking around and talking to everybody so easily. I can’t help but to feel nervous.”

“I wasn’t always like this, trust me. It takes time for you to grow comfortable with everyone, trust me. They’re all nice, unless they’re stressed then give them space.” Hinata smiled, memories from when he first started flooding in. 

“I was a mess during university. It took me forever to get over my nerves, even when I started here. I puked for like a week straight when I first started,” he told her, laughing at the last part as he flipped through his list of patients for the shift.

“You were once as nervous as me?” She asked him, not believing him in the least.

“I was a nervous mess! If you ask some of my friends, they’ll tell you it’s a miracle I got married during that time. My sister still can’t believe I didn’t puke on the judge,” he reminisced, shaking his head.

“You’re married?! Not that it’s a bad thing! I just didn’t know, ‘cause you don’t wear a ring. Not that you have to or anything!” Once she started babbling she couldn’t stop. Sometimes she wished the floor would swallow her before she could get like this. 

“ _Gwah_! Yachi, I just said you don’t have to worry around me!” Hinata reminded her, waving his arms for emphasis. 

“But yeah, I’ve been married for almost a year now,” he said, once Yachi had calmed down again. “I met him during my first semester of university, and I was a nervous mess when I did. Oikawa. He’s always been so confident and at first it was intimidating. Like, here was this senior giving me, an immature freshman, the time of day.”

“But you’re so nice, Hinata! I can see why he liked you,” she said, voice cracking with enthusiasm.

“You didn’t know me back then,” he replied with a soft laugh. “And I told you, call me Shouyou. There’s no need for formalities.”

A little while later, they were finishing up seeing a patient on Hinata’s rotation when the opportunity for a lunch break became available for them. It was a little past four in the morning when they sat down in the break room with their lunch containers. 

They got situated at their table in comfortable silence before their conversation from earlier got brought up again.

“Your husband, Oikawa,” Yachi started as she opened her lunch box. “What does he do if you don’t mind me asking?”

Hinata shook his head, opening a container of sliced fruit. “I don’t mind. Besides, I already told you before. He’s a dentist. He actually works nearby.”

“Oh _wow_ , that sounds so awesome! I bet dental school was super hard, so he must be really smart!”

“Oikawa’s amazing,” Hinata smiled. “He’s finishing his fellowship soon and I’m sure he’s going to land an awesome job.” 

Yachi smiled back, an excited gleam in her eyes. “Are you guys going to stay in the area since you already work here?”

Hinata didn’t reply for a moment, Yachi’s words taking their time to process in his mind. Oikawa had never mentioned the possibility of moving to another city or prefecture before, so the thought of leaving had never crossed his mind.

After a few seconds of prolonged silence, Yachi picked up a piece of teriyaki chicken and tried again. “Wait, I’m so sorry for being so intrusive, but are you guys mates? Not that you have to answer my question!”

"I don’t mind,” Hinata said, playing with his fruit. He used to be so confident of that response but, with recent events, he’s not so sure anymore. He continues, anyway. “It’s actually the first thing most people ask when I tell them that I’m married and an omega.”

A pause and then, “We’re not.”

“He isn’t your mate but you’re married to him? Does that mean you can’t scent?” She cocked her head to the side before her eyes went wide. “Not that I’m trying to overstep or anything!”

“ _Yachi_ , I said it’s okay! I can scent,” he said, trying not to slam his fork when he placed it down on the table. “But I married him anyway.”

“Oh wow, something like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet,” she exclaimed. “What happens if you ever _do_ meet your mate? Aren’t you afraid of the aftermath?”

Hinata puffed a breath through his nose, tapping his fingers on the table. He didn’t know if he wanted to get into this during his precious break time. “I sort of already did. It’s complicated.”

Yachi waved her hands in front of her face. “Oh, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I totally understand if you want to keep something like that private!”

Hinata thought about it for a moment before he decided that he wanted to continue. Yachi was an outside perspective, if anything; not tied to Hinata, Oikawa, or Kageyama. Besides, It wasn’t as if Yachi had to know _every_ detail. 

She could even provide an honest opinion about everything, if that’s what Hinata wanted.

It was a welcomed opportunity to be able to vent to someone without having to worry about their connection to it all. Even for someone like Hinata, who was constantly surrounded by friends and loved ones. 

“I already did. A few months ago,” he admitted. “It was messy in the beginning, but things are better now. Sort of.”

“Sort of?! What do you mean?” Yachi leaned in closer from her spot at the table, hanging on to the edge of her seat already.

“My mate, he’s kind of like a hurricane. He comes pouring down and brings winds that impact everything around him. He’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met before and he certainly took my life by storm. But my husband, he’s more like soft rain on a spring day. Calm and comforting.”

Yachi nodded as she considered what he said. “You’re not afraid of something bad happening? Not that I know either of them, but I sort of imagine it’s like your first day of kindergarten and you’re the shiny new toy they both want to play with.” 

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at the visual. “It’s not easy keeping up with them, but it’s the cards I was dealt and I manage the best way I can. I have to.”

“But, what about you, Hinata?” Yachi asked as a sad look washed over features. “Who makes sure that what _you_ want is taken into consideration?”

“What _I_ want?” Hinata wrinkled his nose as he thought about it. “I want whatever makes them happy.”

The sadness in Yachi’s expression melted away into a soft, knowing smile. “You know, back when I was in high school my mom would always tell me that if I didn’t speak up for myself or take control of my life, things would never change. I’m not saying that my experience on the student council is the same as your marriage, not at all! But the same lesson still applies, I would think.” 

“I do speak up for myself,” Hinata retorted. 

“Well, you just said whatever makes them happy is what makes you happy! Are you speaking up for the right things?” This was the most eye contact Hinata had made with Yachi since the day began. What he originally thought would be a welcome change now felt like a soul-bearing experience. He had to look away as she finished. 

“What will you do if their happiness clashes with each other?” A pause and then, “What will you do if their happiness clashes with yours?”

“I’m doing my best to make sure that doesn’t happen,” he smiled, tight and strained. 

She gave him a concerned look, biting down on the corner of her bottom lip. “But you have to be prepared for if it does. You need to think about what _you_ want in life, as well. Not just focus on other people, no matter how much you care about them.”

They ended their lunch break in uncomfortable silence before the monotony of training picked back up for the rest of their shift. 

As much as he tried to shake it, Yachi’s words echoed in Hinata’s brain for the remainder of the day.

When Hinata checked this phone after his shift ended, he was surprised to see an influx of messages from Kageyama.

_Kageyama: hinata_

_Kageyama: just landed in tokyo for the v-league interviews_

_Kageyama: i miss you little omega_

_Kageyama: are you working? Pretty sure i remember you said you were earlier_

_Kageyama: anyways though, your ticket for the game should be in your email by now_

Sure enough, there was a new email waiting for him from Kageyama.

_Volleyball League: Championship Game_

_Karasuno v. Inarizaki_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, that little nightmare intro was something I imagined since some readers are calling for a threeway relationship. I hope you enjoyed and lookout for the next update coming in a few.


	19. We Don't Know How We Got Into This Mad Situation Only Doing Things Out of Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone onboard the angst train! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! And big thanks to my beta fatalvibecheck for helping! Also, I updated twice today so make sure you read the first one before this one. 
> 
> My twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to say hi or would like updates on how the new chapter.

* * *

Oikawa finished showering that night and quickly dried off. He knew tonight was the night he was going to bring up _a lot_ of heavy things to Hinata. They weren’t things he could postpose anymore though. He knew that.

He had gone ahead and applied to a few jobs in a city a few hours south where his advisor had encouraged him to. Many of the dentists there were Aobajohsai graduates who would all be ecstatic to have other alumni among them. The beta hadn’t been expecting a response to his applications so soon but most of the practices had already reached out to him, granting him an interview. 

He almost couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t told anyone though. Oikawa had wanted Hinata to be the first person to hear the news before he even told his parents. He was, however, being realistic about the situation.

Hinata would probably not be the keenest about moving if Oikawa got hired. But the beta was being fueled by Iwaizumi’s words and nothing was going to deter him from talking to the omega about it tonight.

His interviews were scheduled for the following week, spanning from Wednesday to Friday. If they played their cards right and left Tuesday night, they would have more than enough time to explore the city and for Oikawa to prepare for the interviews.

Oikawa only hoped that Hinata could get the time off on such short notice. Either way, the beta felt like Hinata owned him that much. Considering how much he’d discovered the past few days. He hadn’t told anyone, not even Iwaizumi who he rarely kept things from. But this felt personal and something he needed to discuss with the omega first. Even if his best friend did kick his ass once he found out. For now, he would test the waters before he brought everything to light.

He knew it had to be soon if his nightmares over the alpha were any indication. He loved Hinata so much and maybe the realization that the omega wasn’t as perfect as his mind painted was a hard pill to swallow but it was one, he needed to take. It didn’t make him love the omega any less, if anything, it made him more cautious.

It wasn’t in his nature to eventually give Hinata an ultimatum but maybe he needed to do just that. Maybe moving away and giving them a fresh start was what they needed. He only hoped Hinata would see it that way.

Hinata was curled up on the couch as he waited for Oikawa to finish showering. He was waiting on the beta so they could talk. It wasn’t anything daunting, but it was something the omega had been postponing. It was almost the end of the week and Hinata hadn’t talked to Oikawa about his plans of going to Tokyo for Kageyama’s game.

He knew it wasn’t anything to be nervous about but for some reason, it felt unsettling. He wasn’t sure why since he’d asked Oikawa about things like this before. Maybe this time it was because of the thick guilt that clouded his mind at the thought of missing the game and making Kageyama upset. He still felt awful about ignoring the alpha for a month and said alpha wasn’t letting forget anytime soon.

Kageyama had practically begged for him to be there and after all of that, Hinata knew there was no way he could miss that game next Friday. Kenma had already told him that if it meant that much to Kageyama, he should make the effort to be there. 

Of course, Hinata wanted to be there to support him. But, the lines between the two aspects of his life were beginning to blur in a discomforting way. A way that made him feel uneasy. There was the fact that Natsu had brought the alpha up so casually, even if Hinata had already tried to reassure himself that Kageyama was a public figure, of course, people would know him. The man was on milk advertisements and on sport brand billboards, but it still made him feel uneasy. 

It was stressing him out a bit. Keeping everyone happy was not an easy task and it made him remember what Yachi had told him a few days ago. What did Hinata want? Was keeping Oikawa and Kageyama happy what he truly wanted. 

He wasn’t sure.

Hinata turned around when he heard Oikawa begin to descend down the stairs. The beta was toweling his hair as he walked towards the living room.

“Hey, baby, can we talk?” Oikawa asked him, coming to sit beside Hinata.

Hinata nodded, putting his phone down. “Of course. _Oh,_ there’s actually something I wanted to tell you about next week.”

Oikawa’s eyes instantly lit up at that. “Next week? Actually, I wanted to tell you something about that as well.” 

“What is it?” 

Oikawa thought about it for a moment before he pulled his phone out his pocket. “So, I think delivering is on the menu tonight when it comes to what I have to tell you actually.”

Hinata smiled, leaning back on the couch. “What’s the special occasion?”

Oikawa looked up from his phone screen to beam at his husband. “I’ve actually been meaning to tell you! I’ve officially applied to a few dental practices now that my advisor gave me the go ahead. And, well, I have a few interviews lined up for next week.”

The omega suddenly shot up, placing his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. “Are you serious? Oikawa, that’s amazing!”

“I’m happy you think so,” Oikawa smiled, standing up to walk over to the kitchen table to grab his laptop. 

He came back into the room with his laptop turned on and placed it down on the coffee table. “So, here are a few of the emails from a few of the practices.”

Hinata nodded and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees to get a better view. He squinted his eyes as Oikawa passed an email, extending a finger out to stop the beta from scrolling. 

“Wait,” Hinata said. “This city is three hours south of here. Why did you apply _there_?”

Oikawa braced himself for the conversation that he was avoiding like the plague up until now. “Matsukawa recommended that I apply,” he started, cautiously. “He said the dentists there are all Aoba Johsai graduates and that their areas of specificity are exactly what I’m interested in. So, I figured I might as well.”

Hinata shook his head, turning to look at the beta with a frown. “But, that’s- That would mean a lot of things.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything. He wanted to hear Hinata’s reaction before making his next move. 

“That means we would move and I would have to get another job.” Hinata felt his stomach sink to his feet, Yachi’s words coming back to the front of his mind like a dark premonition. 

“That’s usually how it works,” Oikawa replied, playing stupid to Hinata’s questioning; not knowing that he was feeding into his husband’s fears.

“That’s a big decision, Oikawa. You could’ve said something, _anything_ , about it. Our parents are here, my sister is here, and our life is here,” Hinata stated, frustration evident in his voice because these things should be obvious.

Oikawa sighed, already hating the direction this was heading. “Look, I know, okay? But this is an amazing opportunity and it’s already such a blessing that they’ve given me an interview. There’s no promise that they’ll hire me, but if the chance is there, then why not?”

He remembered Iwaizumi telling him something similar and biting back a smile, knowing that his friend would be proud.

“Besides, their starting salary for new associates is twenty percent higher than anywhere near here.”

Hinata looked flabbergasted, looking at Oikawa as if he’d magically grown a second head. “It’s not about money.”

 _That’s rich, coming from you,_ Oikawa thought, the poison of his insecurities unknowingly beginning to pollute his mind. 

“Even if it’s not about money,” he sighed, “Like I said, Shouyou, it still doesn’t hurt to have it. Besides, all I’m saying right now is that we should take a few days to go down there and check it out. My interviews are lined up for Wednesday through Friday, so my plan is for us to get there Wednesday morning and stay through Saturday. It’ll give us more than enough time to explore the city, it’s suburbs, the medical facilities you could apply for, and everything else.”

 _Next week? No, that’s when Kageyama’s game is!_ Hinata suddenly remembered the ticket sitting neglected in his inbox and the pit of his stomach filled with nausea. 

“Next week?” Hinata asked, biting at the inside of his cheek to suppress his nerves and hoping that he heard wrong.

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah. Could you get those days off of work? I know it’s short notice, but I really want you to come with me. ”

 _I already did_ _but not for this_ , Hinata thought, not knowing how to proceed from there.

“About that. I’ve been meaning to ask you something, actually.” Hinata finished his sentence and then looked down, the pattern of his pajama shorts more favorable than meeting Oikawa’s eyes.

“What is it, baby?” Oikawa kept his voice level, but he could feel his nerves wearing thinner by the minute. 

“So, _um_ , I wanted to ask you…” Hinata was fidgeting in a way that he only did when he was anxious beyond reason. He knew the lines would cross eventually, but why did it have to be so soon and like this? 

Yachi had been right. Painfully right.

He _could_ just forget about Kageyama’s game, but what good would that do? 

He _should_ be there for Oikawa, but was he even sure that he wanted to move that far South? So far from his family; his friends.

His alpha.

“Ask me what?” Oikawa brought Hinata’s attention back, clicking away on his laptop as he pulled up the bullet train website. 

When Hinata still showed signs of hesitation, Oikawa just continued with what he was doing. “I was thinking we could take the train there instead of driving. It’ll be faster that way and we won’t have to worry about the car. Do you still have access to your parents’ rewards card?”

Hinata had no clue what Oikawa was talking about, head throbbing from being pulled in a million directions. “What card are you talking about?”

“The card that’s linked to the account you use to buy your tickets for when you go see _your friends_ ,” Oikawa reminded him.

Hinata felt his stomach drop all over again. “No, _uh_ , I don’t have it anymore.”

Oikawa just pursed his lips as he pulled up the dates for their trip on the website. He was baiting Hinata; He should feel bad for not just bringing it up directly, but he doesn’t. Not when the omega is obviously keeping something from him right now. “That’s too bad. With how many times you’ve gone, I’m sure we could’ve gotten a good discount for this trip.”

Hinata could feel his heart beating in his throat, threatening to escape, and briefly wondered if Oikawa could hear it from where he was sitting. He swallowed, wanting to keep his voice steady as to not give himself away so easily. It was now or never. 

“Well, about next week. I was going to see if it was alright with you if I went to visit my friends again. There’s a volleyball game they invited me to-” Hinata paused, collecting his thoughts. He needed to be one hundred percent truthful if he wanted to do this right. “Well, my alpha specifically invited me to the championship game, but they’re all going to be there.”

Oikawa was silent for a few moments, tension heavy in the air the entire time, before he spoke again. “Is that more important than this? I mean, I’m not sure if you noticed, but this is our _future_? Besides, I feel like we haven’t had a serious talk about what we’re going to do after I graduate yet.” 

Hinata’s legs began to bounce from the nerves. “What? Of course it’s not, Oikawa! Your interviews are obviously more important. But this was just something that had already been in my plans **,** and I wasn’t expecting you to bring something like this up. I mean, for starters, I’m not even sure I want to move that far away from my family.”

Oikawa gripped the edges of his laptop, his patience wearing away with the last of his nerves. “I would be moving away from my parents as well, Shou. You’re acting as if you would be the only one making sacrifices. I’ve thought this through and we could always visit. Besides, you could find a better job down there. Just think about it.” 

“But, that’s _too_ far,” Hinata deadpanned. “Besides, you didn’t even talk to me about this beforehand.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, voice void of emotion. “It just seemed like the right move at the time. Either way, Shou, it’s only an interview and there’s no guarantee they’ll even hire me. So don’t act as if I’m asking you to move down tomorrow.”

Hinata brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Of course they’re going to hire you, Oikawa. You’re more than qualified. But that’s not my issue. My issue is that I don’t want to move that far away from everything we have. Our whole life is here, if you haven’t noticed.”

Oikawa leaned back on the couch and let out a loud sigh. “It could be good for us.”

Of course, Oikawa didn’t know that was something certain. But, maybe moving away and starting somewhere new was the right move for their relationship. He was well aware this potential move would just put even more distance between Hinata and Kageyama, but it hadn’t been his sole reason for applying. Sure, a much welcomed benefit to his stress, he’d admit. 

He had told Kageyama he wasn’t going to just let the alpha have a clear path. It made Oikawa wonder how the alpha would react knowing Hinata was potentially moving halfway across the country from him.

“Good for _us_ ?” The omega huffed. “ _I_ don’t want to move.”

“Either way, these interviews are really important to me. I want you to reconsider. Besides I’m not sure how you’re going to afford your trip to Tokyo this paycheck.” He bit with more venom than he’d intended, but he made no move to take back his words.

This pay round was usually when they were tightest on money, with their car insurance due, rent, and other miscellaneous expenses that quickly added up. Oikawa knew his interviews couldn't have come at the worst time but he wasn’t going to forsake them, even if it meant asking his parents for help. Compared to Hinata’s parents, they were more understanding and not as condescending when the young couple had financial trouble. 

Although, Hinata rarely saw it like that. In the omega’s mind, there was nothing more difficult than borrowing money from the beta’s parents. Which Oikawa found stupid, since the omega had no problem asking his own parents for help when he needed and apparently, Kageyama. 

“Oikawa.” Hinata gave him a look, “ _really?”_ A bitter taste on his tongue as he all but spat the words out. He didn’t appreciate how insensitive Oikawa was being right now. If he were in Hinata’s position, he’d surely feel cornered, as well. “Don’t worry about that.”

Oikawa turned to look at him. “ _What_? Of course I’m going to worry about that. Especially if you’re planning on asking your parents for money. If that’s the case, just serve your mother my head on a platter while you’re at it.”

“Oh my God.” Hinata threw his hands up. “She doesn’t hate you! When are you going to let that go?”

“Yes, she does,” Oikawa insisted. “You must be blind as a bat if you’re still denying it after this long.”

Hinata let out a defeated sigh. “I just want you two to get along. Why is that so hard?”

This was not by any means a new argument between them. But, Hinata had hoped that his husband would eventually get over his mother. Of course, he knew his mother wasn't perfect, but she was his mother. She wasn’t going anywhere and as much as Hinata hated to admit, he knew his mother was only going to get worse as time went on. He couldn’t even imagine how intrusive she would be once they became parents. 

Oikawa folded his arms across his chest, wondering why Hinata couldn’t see how nonchalant he was about his mother’s way of being. “Well, you asking her for money isn’t going to help us get along. I can tell you that much, Shouyou.”

And that’s all the bait Hinata needed. Sometimes Oikawa couldn’t help but to feel like he knew the omega too well. He’d been egging Hinata on since they’d sat down on the couch, just like Kageyama had done in the past. And like that time, the omega fell for the trap.

“I’m not going to ask them for money.” The omega shot down his assumption without a second thought, not realizing the position he just put himself in.

Hinata, who was too trusting and blind to people’s true intentions. Oikawa hated to admit how gullible the omega was but the proof was right in front of him. He just needed Hinata to understand where he was coming from

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion. “Alright, then, so how are you affording the trip if you’re not planning on doing that?”

“I— Don’t worry about it,” Hinata said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. But he was a hunted animal standing directly on top of a trap, and any move he made now would trigger his demise.

“Of course I’m going to worry about it, Shou. You’re acting as if I’m trying to attack you when I’m only asking you a simple question.” Oikawa was growing tired of this. So tired. He was starting to wonder if he would have to bring up what he found on his own at this point. 

When the omega didn’t say anything else, Oikawa continued his rant. “I don’t want you to go to Tokyo, okay? I _really_ don’t want that if you want me to be honest with you.”

Hinata turned to look at him with a confused expression. “Why not? You’ve never had a problem with me going to see him before, so why now?”

Hinata knew his luck and his husband’s understanding was going to run out eventually, but he didn’t expect it so soon and all at once. He thought that he’d at least have a short period of time between each blowout, but this wasn’t the first time that wishful thinking got the better of him.

Oikawa let out a humorless laugh. “Baby, are you _fucking_ kidding me? You’re my _husband_ and I’m supposed to be fine with you going to visit some other guy? In what world is anyone okay with that?!”

“You’d never said anything about it before,” Hinata tried to defend himself.

If they lived in a world without soulmates then Oikawa would be right and Hinata would be fully in the wrong. But, it wasn’t as if Hinata could forget about Kageyama. It didn’t work that way. 

Oikawa reached into his pocket and threw the metal credit card onto the coffee table without a word, letting the loud _clunk_ it made as it bounced on the surface speak for itself. He let the uncomfortable silence settle in the room for a moment before finally saying, “I didn’t know about this before.”

Hinata inhaled a shaky breath. “Where… did you… get that?”

“No, Hinata, I should be asking you that! Why do you have this?!” Oikawa jabbed a finger towards the card on the table as he demanded answers from his husband. 

The omega’s mouth felt as dry as if he’d been sucking on cotton for the past hour. “ _I_ —,”

Oikawa didn’t give him a chance to answer. “I know you’ve been buying your train tickets with that card. Why didn’t you tell me about it, or the fact that _Kageyama_ had given it to you? Why did you even accept it in the first place? Do you understand how degrading that is for me as your husband? I vowed to provide for and protect you when we got married, Hinata!”

“He didn’t really give me a choice!” Hinata began to explain himself before he realized something. How did Oikawa know Kageyama’s name? “How do-, you just said-, Kageyama?!”

 _Fuck,_ Oikawa thought. He’d already ruined his plan by letting the alpha’s name slip through his teeth.

“I know his name is Kageyama Tobio.” The beta decided to push through his failed plan and finally let the omega know the true extent of his knowledge. “Why didn’t you tell me about him, Hinata?” 

“Because,” the omega said, gesturing wildly as if that would get his point across faster. “How was I supposed to tell you something like that when you’re _constantly_ tearing yourself down any time my mother so much as breathes in your direction? It didn’t seem like the best idea!”

“That has nothing to do with what we’re talking about!” 

Hinata could tell that he struck a nerve with the way the beta’s voice raised with every syllable, but he couldn’t back down now. He stood up and balled his hands into fists at his sides. “Yes it does and you know it does! It has _everything_ to do with it, Oikawa! I constantly tell you time and time again that you don’t need to worry about what she thinks or says. Or anyone for that matter!”

The omega could feel his voice begin to shake as he continued. “You’re enough! More than enough! How was I supposed to tell you about Kageyama when you’re constantly worrying about that! And about us not being mates?!”

Oikawa was taken aback for a moment before he glared, _actually glared_ , at the omega for the first time. “I don’t care about that and you know it! I still love you. Who gives a shit if we’re not _destined_ to be together or whatever. I don’t care! But how the fuck am I supposed to ignore the fact when it feels like every other person brings it up to us?!”

“Who cares what other people think about us? This marriage is between you and I!” There was a burning sensation building behind Hinata’s eyes; tears that he wouldn’t let fall just because of Oikawa’s cruel stare. The omega was still in this to salvage what he could of what they have, or had. “I don’t want you to _ignore_ anything. I want you to _believe_ in us!” 

“Really, this marriage is between you and I? You want me to believe in us? If that’s true, then why the fuck do you have Kageyama’s credit card? Why hadn’t you told me you had that?” Oikawa seethed, resenting Hinata’s words more and more. “What else are you hiding from me, Hinata? Or did you not think I could handle those other things, either?”

Hinata glared back, defenses shooting ever higher. “No, I _didn’t_ think you could handle it if you want the truth! And he gave it to me. It wasn’t like I asked for it!”

“I don’t care if he gave it to you! What else are you hiding from me?!” Oikawa stood up, towering over his husband.

Hinata tried to not make himself smaller as the beta glared down at him. “I didn’t mean to hide things from you. I just didn’t know how to tell you.” He didn’t know how many other ways he could say it before Oikawa would finally get it. 

“So you weren’t going to tell me you’ve been paying for your tickets with that card, _or_ for your fucking car?” Oikawa tsked, running a hand through his damp hair to help ease the anger he felt.

“What?!” Hinata shrieked, face red from all the anger and embarrassment he felt. He just wanted this to end.

Oikawa felt satisfied knowing he had Hinata pinned. Once again, calling the omega out on his lies. “Last time I took your car I found the receipt from the dealership that was paid with _that_ card!”

Hinata put his face in his hands and cursed himself for not cleaning his car more often. He couldn’t blame Oikawa for finding that, damn him for being so messy. But there was still another matter at hand. “Okay, but why were you snooping through my things, Oikawa?! That card was in my backpack on _my_ side of the closet!”

“Why were you hiding it from me to begin with?! You say that money isn’t everything when it comes to me potentially getting a good paying job, but you don’t seem to have any trouble taking Tobio’s volleyball money!” Oikawa growled.

“It’s not like that,” Hinata said, clenching his jaw in frustration. He knew how things looked, but he would swear till the bitter end that money was never his objective. Even if his pleas fell on deaf ears. “I don’t care about that!”

“Then how is it?! Because from my perspective **,** it looks like all he does is give, give, and give while you happily just take behind my back.”

Hinata could feel the threatening tears start to blur his vision. “How could you possibly understand the position I’m in? How could you even _begin_ to understand?! I’m just trying to keep you both happy. You don’t understand how hard it is on me to constantly feel like my arms are being yanked in opposite directions!”

“I love you, Oikawa! I married you, for Christ’s sake! But I can’t forget about _him_ no matter how hard I try or want to, I _can’t_ , and you know that! But it feels like you’re trying to use that against me like I can control it!” Hinata yelled and resisted the urge to wipe furiously at his eyes, knowing it would only make the tears well up more.

“I hate this. I hate this so much,” Oikawa said, running his hands over his face. “But I hate him more! Everything was fine before and now it’s all going to shit. But you’re not playing fair, either. Even if you’re not doing anything explicit with him, why are you hiding everything from me!?”

Another damning piece of evidence popped into Oikawa’s overactive brain. “I know you’re staying at his house when you visit. Why the fuck do you have his shirt stuffed away in your damn backpack as if it was a kilo of cocaine!?”

Hinata couldn’t believe the accusations were going that far, even if Oikawa didn’t say them directly. But he knew the beta was far past reasoning now. “Someone gave it to me as a gift and you’re acting as if I’m in there getting a whiff of it every other second! And it’s not like I’m staying in his bed when I sleepover! There are other people that live in the condo. Since you think you’re such a detective now, you should have known that.”

”And _how_ would I know, Shouyou?” Oikawa began pacing around the living room. “How the _fuck_ would I know any of that since you don’t tell me anything?! Did you ever think of that?”

“I have,” Hinata tried to keep his voice steady, as he recalled something Oikawa had said earlier. “How did you know I was buying the bullet train tickets with that card, Oikawa?” He demanded, wiping at his eyes. “Tell me.”

“I,” Oikawa began, knowing he was about to lose the upper hand in the argument. “I went through your phone when you were asleep.”

“Why did you do that?!” Hinata cried. “You’re acting as if I’m the only person doing wrong when you were going through my things!”

“I wouldn’t _have_ to have done that if you hadn’t kept things from me. We’re supposed to be a unit and you’re over there letting that asshole sink his teeth into you!” Oikawa pointed out, though he knew he was starting to reach. But he refused to give up the gun, not when he’d already come this far.

“He’s not sinking his teeth into me,” Hinata retorted, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous this was all getting. He wanted to stay strong and stop the tears from falling but something about fighting, _actually_ fighting with Oikawa broke him on the inside.

“Holy shit!” Oikawa exclaimed. “You’re so fucking _blind_ , baby, honestly! How can you not see what he’s doing!? He’s playing you and you’re falling for it!”

Hinata wiped his running nose on his sleeve as he pondered what Oikawa just said. “What are you talking about?” He demanded shortly after, knowing full well that the beta was just trying to get a rise out of him, but not caring anymore. 

“Shouyou, he knows exactly what he’s doing. Open your damn eyes.” Oikawa let out a laugh that sounded manic even to his own ears. “He’s not this innocent alpha who’s content with just being your friend. It’s in his fucking nature to want more from you and he’s not being subtle about it. Far from it, actually.”

“You don’t know that,” Hinata said, incredulously. “You _don’t_!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Then text him, right now, Shouyou. Pull out your phone and just _ask_ him to fuck you and see what he says if you’re so confident!”

Hinata shook his head, covering his eyes with his sweaty hands. “No! Why would I do that?! He wouldn’t say yes, why would you think that?”

Oikawa tossed his head back in frustration as he put his hands on his hips. “Because he loves you! Because I know he wants you! Because he fucking told me so!”

“What?” Hinata’s expression went from mortified to confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Shouyou, I met him the other day,” Oikawa said. “He told me he loves you and that he’s not going to stop going after you. Now stop being blind to the situation in front of us! Holy shit!”

“I’m not an idiot!” The omega retaliated, hating how gullible Oikawa was painting him to be; hating everything the beta was making him feel right now.

“I never said you were, baby, but he’s guilting you and you’re falling for it! I know you’re not this gullible!”

“Guilting me? If that’s what he’s doing, then what do you call this?!” Hinata could feel his throat going raw from how much he’d been yelling, his face blotchy and red to match. “I can’t just forget about him and move on with my life. It’s not that easy! Why won’t you understand that? I tried, _okay_? I tried so hard to move on and let him do the same, but it’s not possible! It’s too hard to be away from each other and no matter how much I resist it, the bond is still there.”

“When I asked why you were so upset that night, you told me that everything was fine. Why didn’t you tell me what was actually going on? I could have helped you,” Oikawa insisted, the majority of Hinata’s words falling flat. “That whole month you were distressed. I knew you were! And yet you didn’t say a word.”

Hinata threw his hands in the air, tired of running in circles with the beta. “What was I supposed to do? I was doing it for us!”

“I keep on telling you, I could’ve helped you but you don’t tell me anything!”

“Don’t you get it, Oikawa?! Because I failed! I can’t forget about him!” His voice trails off at the end, losing the initial fire it held. “Is that what you want me to tell you?!”

“No, Hinata! I just want you to open your eyes. He’s playing on the guilt of that!”

Hinata scoffed. Maybe Kageyama had been doing that, but it’s not like the omega was completely innocent. He _had_ messed up pretty badly. He knew Oikawa wouldn’t understand, though, even if he explained it a million different ways. “You act like I’m encouraging him!”

“You’re certainly not deterring him, either,” the beta pointed out. A scowl made its way onto his face as he remembered the next part of his argument. “He already knew who I was when I met him, by the way. Imagine my surprise when I barely had any information about him. You _knew_ and you didn’t say a word about it, Shouyou! It’s no wonder he isn’t intimidated by me. He’s had the upper hand this whole time, while I’ve been sitting here like an idiot.”

Hinata cried, the tears flowing freely now. “He isn’t like that, though!” He tried to argue back, sniffing and voice breaking.

“He’s playing you!” Oikawa yelled. “He’s so damn cocky, but you’re too blinded by your stupid bond to see it. He’s not going to stop until he gets what he wants and you’re just handing yourself over to him on a silver platter with how pacifistic you’re being.”

Hinata shook his head, not even trying to suppress the tears that were sliding down his cheeks anymore. They were faster than he could wipe them, anyway.

“I know _you_ don’t have ill intentions, chibi, but _he_ does! You keep on saying that he won’t affect our marriage, but look at us! It’s already happening. Why can’t you see that?!” The beta growled and wished for a reset button or a way to turn back time; anything to take away this full-body feeling of doom. “You’re sneaking around with him and not telling me about it! You don’t think that’s something that’s affecting us? You don’t think that falls under that category?”

“What are you talking about?!” Hinata yelled, squinting at the beta as he tried to catch his breath.

“I saw your receipts from the restaurant and the parking meter. It was a different card, but I know it’s the same account. You and I don’t have American Express so don’t even try to lie to me, Shouyou.”

Hinata felt like he could die at any moment with how ragged his breathing had gotten. “I didn’t do it on purpose, Oikawa! He was already there when I got there.”

Oikawa let out a boisterous, albeit humorless, laugh.“And you just went along with it? Because you couldn’t have taken yourself out of the situation? Or, is it because you didn’t _want_ to leave?!”

“I just—-, I,” Hinata sobbed, not knowing what to say or do. If he wasn’t already having the worst panic attack of his life, he was most certainly on the verge.

It wasn’t as if he could deny any of what Oikawa was saying. Of course the beta was right. He could have left but it had been weeks since he’d seen the alpha and his inner self wouldn’t have let him leave even if he tried.

What could he do? 

What could he say? 

Hinata just wanted everyone to be happy. He didn’t want to feel stretched thin anymore. But now it felt like he was crumbling apart, every word that Oikawa said a knife to cut the pieces even smaller. His head was throbbing from all the crying he was doing and that certainly wasn’t making anything better.

“I just want to fix this,” Hinata whimpered, voice smaller than it’s ever been. He sat down on the couch and held his knees to his chest. “I just want things to be okay.”

Oikawa shook his head, wishing that it were that easy. “Things won’t be okay until you realize what he’s doing, Shouyou. You have to understand that.” Oikawa tried to get through to him; wanting, _needing_ him to see the truth of the matter.

“Oikawa,” he choked on his sob, pressing his face further into his hands. “I can’t do that! And he can’t, either! I just told you that.”

Oikawa kept pressing him, knowing full well he was pushing the omega too far. “Can’t or won’t?”

“We can’t! Our natures won’t allow us to do that, why won’t you understand where I’m coming from?!” He tried to reason with the beta, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I just don’t want to continue living like this,” Oikawa admitted, taking a seat beside him on the couch. “I want things to go back to how they were, too. I know you can’t change, but you can choose. You have a choice, Shouyou.”

“What?” Hinata croaked out, throat raw from crying. He put his head in his hands to give himself the illusion of hiding away from everything.

“You have the power to make things go back to how they were **.** You know you do,” the beta said. He reached over and pried the omega’s hands off of his face. “I told myself in the beginning when all of this started, I wouldn’t make you choose. But things have changed. I _understand_ to a degree that you can’t just forget about him but—, but you can at least put a stop to his bullshit.”

Hinata glanced towards the ceiling as a dry laugh escaped his lips. He could feel his tears drying to his cheeks; there was a static ring in his ears; his body felt numb. The realization hit him and the last part of his heart shattered in his bleeding chest. “You’re giving me an ultimatum,” he said, not able to find it within himself to meet Oikawa’s eyes.

“I am. I’m sorry.” And for once in their conversation, Oikawa actually did sound apologetic.

“And,” Hinata sniffled. “What happens if I can’t choose?”

Oikawa scooted closer, wrapping his arms around the distressed omega and trying to ignore the way he tensed up under his touch. “Don’t talk like that, Shouyou. You promised me a while back that it was us against the world. Do you remember that night? The first time I said that I loved you, you said that I couldn’t get rid of you that easily. So prove it to me.”

“I’m trying my best…” There were fresh tears in the omega’s eyes and he let them come, bawling into Oikawa’s shirt. His small hands balled into fists around the fabric and usually that would give him comfort, but now it only made him feel a deep emptiness. “Please, _Oikawa_.”

“I’m not asking for an answer right now **.** But you have to give me one soon. I’m sorry, baby, but I can’t anymore.” The beta untangled his arms and stood up. Hinata didn’t even try to stop him.

“Look, this was a lot I think—, I think the best thing right now is for us to take a break. I know this contradicts everything I just said **,** but I need to give you space to sort everything out.” Oikawa said, leaving out the thought that crossed his mind about needing room to breathe in all of this.

Hinata didn’t say anything. He barely reacted at all.

“Do whatever you need to do and then give me my answer, okay? Don’t worry about next week. Just take your time and come to a decision. I’m going to go stay at my parents’ house for a few days.” Oikawa wasn’t excited to explain to them everything that was going on, but he knew that they could be a comfort to him right now. Something he so desperately needed. He was also well aware that Hinata needed space. Even if he hated to admit it, he was beginning to regret the pain he had rained down on the omega.

“You don’t,” Hinata began, trying to get the words out in pauses. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the last person you want to be around.” The beta tried to joke, but his words fell flat on the weight of their suffocating situation.

Hinata was upset, so fucking upset, but he was still thinking somewhat rationally. “No, my parents’ house is closer to my job.” That and the fact that staying a minute longer in this house threatened to choke him with even more frustration. As much as he loved the beta, being around him was the last thing he wanted. “I’ll go stay with them.” 

**_For the First Time by The Script_ **

Before Oikawa could protest, Hinata got off the couch and sprinted towards the staircase, not giving the beta a second glance.

Oikawa wanted to protest and tell him to stop. He wanted to tell Hinata that he would leave, instead, but his feet were rooted to the ground. It would just end up being salt in the wound to hurt him even more. Now that Hinata was gone, the realization of how much pain he’d caused his husband was sinking it. 

_I should feel better now that he understands what I’ve been feeling. But I just feel like the world’s biggest asshole. I’ve known him for eight years and I’ve never made him cry like that before_ ** _._ ** Oikawa sighed, looking down at the abandoned blanket that had been draped across the omega’s lap earlier.

 _I want to go after him and take it back, but I can’t. I won’t. That’ll mean everything I’ve just said will have meant nothing. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do?_ Oikawa tried to figure out as he listened to Hinata move around on the second floor.

He glanced towards the stairs when he heard footsteps coming back down.

Hinata was wearing joggers and a hoodie, with a duffle bag and his backpack stuffed full. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his face was still red from earlier. He didn’t say a word as he walked towards the kitchen counter and picked up his keys and empty lunchbox.

He stopped right in front of Oikawa, not able to look him in the eyes as he nervously adjusted the bags on his shoulders.

_I don’t want this!_

“I’m going, then.” Hinata held his bag tighter to his back, resisting the urge to just tell Oikawa what he wanted to hear so they didn’t have to feel this pain anymore.

 _Don’t go_. 

“Okay, please let me know when you get there.” Oikawa could feel his heart catch up to his mind now, chest unbearably tight. He didn’t want him to leave. He knew the right thing to do was to apologize and comfort him. It was probably the same thing the omega was thinking. 

_I love you so much, Shouyou. I wish I didn’t have to do things this way. I wish I wasn’t the fuck up your mother always knew I would be. I’m sorry I failed you. I’m sorry I hurt you for the universe’s doing._

Hinata nodded, sucking his lips into his mouth as if he was stopping himself from saying anything else. 

_I love you, Oikawa. I’m sorry. I wish things were different. I wish I could make both of you happy in the way you each deserve. I’m sorry I’m not enough._

He walked towards the entryway and put his shoes on, reaching down to also grab his work shoes before he opened the front door. 

Hinata glanced back and met Oikawa’s eyes once more before he closed the door on his way out. Giving the beta a glance that grabbed him by the throat and choked him with pain.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to hate me. Totally understandable. This isn't even close to the end of pain on the ride, y'all.


	20. I've Been Having a Hard Time Adjusting I Had The Shiniest Wheels, Now They're Rusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this update.
> 
> Thanks to my beta @fatalvibecheck. They're awesome! 
> 
> Secondly, watch out for another update very soon, hopefully, tomorrow or early Saturday as well as the first part of the Atsumu & Kageyama side story. Hopefully, you guys enjoy that tidbit and take notice that I made a series out of this story above this. 
> 
> Also, a quick reminder that Natsu is a young alpha. I can't remember how much I've mentioned that. Hinata's mother's name is Kimi, my beta named her since the anime/manga don't and this way it's not confusing with them both being Hinata.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the comments & kudos! I appreciate all of them. I updated before work so I don't have time to reply to comments like usual but I will as soon as I can!

* * *

**_this is me trying by Taylor Swift_ **

Hinata didn’t have a plan.

He felt like an idiot as he pulled into the driveway of his parents’ home. He couldn’t think the entire drive there, focusing on not crashing the car with his hands shaking on the wheel. Hinata didn’t know what to do or say once he entered the house, and it _would_ scare him if he didn’t feel so numb now. 

His mother was going to have a field day once he told her what happened, and it was all his fault. But what could he do? Where could he go? He had no one else to turn to if he wanted to keep a low profile.

Hinata was positive that he and Oikawa could work things out. They had to. At least Hinata wanted them to. _So_ _badly_. 

He tried his best to regain his composure as he collected his thoughts and planned his next moves. He knew his old bedroom was still available since he had moved out only a year and a half ago. His mother was sentimental and kept everything. Sometimes her hoarder tendencies bothered Hinata, but he wouldn’t dare to complain today.

Hinata slowly opened the car door and slung both of his bags over his shoulders. He made his way towards the dark house and thanked the heavens for the key that he still had on his keychain. 

_I can do this_ , Hinata thought, trying to lift himself up. He took a deep breath as he unlocked the door. _Just be quiet and no one will hear you._

He quietly took off his shoes once he entered and tiptoed down the hall towards his bedroom. Things were going better than he’d imagined since no one had noticed his arrival. 

But his mother was not one to underestimate. 

Just as Hinata flicked on the light in the bedroom, a soft hand landed on his shoulder. The sudden touch made him drop his bags to the floor. The omega felt his nerves skyrocket, and his heart almost burst through his ribs from the shock. 

“Shou-chan?” Kimi whispered, voice still rough from sleep. “What are you doing here, sweetie?”

“Mom,” he whined, putting a hand over his heart that was still beating a thousand miles a minute from the scare. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Kimi closed the bedroom door behind her and crossed her arms across her chest **.** She looked over to her son and gave him a confused look as she took in his bags and blotchy face. “What happened tonight?”

He scrambled to find an excuse **,** looking around the room as if someone had taped the answer to the wall with his old posters. “I just wanted to come see you guys since Natsu is home from school.”

“Don’t lie to me, Shou-chan,” she threatened, her comforting tone laced withauthority **.** Hinata had _hated_ that as a child; his mother only used it on him when he was being scolded, and that was the last thing he wanted tonight.

Before the excuses could come flying out his mouth, his mother continued. “You came to visit us at midnight with no warning?”

Hinata carefully considered his next words before answering. “ _Um_. Yes?”

His mother exhaled a breath and extended her armsto place them on her son’s shoulders **.** She then guided Hinata to the bed and pushed him down to sit, taking a seat beside him.

“Mom,” Hinata began, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. 

Kimi raised a hand to stop him. “Do you remember the time that you and Natsu snuck into the basement and found the Christmas presents?” She asked him, reaching over to thread her fingers through his hair. 

“Of course I remember. You grounded me for weeks.” Hinata couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at the memory. He and his sister used to get in trouble all the time as kids. Hell, they still did.

“Right,” Kimi agreed. “And do you remember what I said to you when I grounded you?”

Hinata closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. He knew where this was going now. “ _Yes_.”

She cocked her head to the side and leaned back on her hands. “And what was that, Shouyou?”

Hinata fell back on the bed with a _flop_ and reached a hand out to grab a pillow to cover his face with. “Mom,” he said, voice muffled from the thick fabric. “That was different. I was a stupid kid. _This_ is a lot more complicated than that.”

Her eyes widened at that, but the expression quickly turned into something like relief. Kimi didn’t want to sit here all night pulling teeth to figure out the bare minimum from her son. “So there _is_ something going on. You didn’t come over at midnight just to visit.”

“ _Um._ ” Hinata pressed the pillow harder to his face. 

“Shouyou.” The gentle way that she said his name made all the emotions from earlier pool back into his stomach. His eyes stung from the rush of sadness and his teeth sank into his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything else. 

“Talk to me and don’t lie,” she pleaded, taking the pillow from Hinata’s face and tossing it away. “I’ve always told you that the truth will never hide away for long. Especially from your mother.”

Hinata sat up slowly and looked towards the ground. “Oikawa and I had a fight,” he admitted. The words tasted bitter on his tongue and he winced once they left his mouth. 

He didn’t want to do this right now **.** Not with the wounds from the battle still open and bleeding. 

“Did you now? About what?” Kimi resisted the urge to say anything just yet, but she knew this was bound to happen, eventually. 

Hinata shook his head. “Something stupid I did.”

She hummed in acknowledgment. “And what did you do?”

Kimi had a hard time believing that Hinata had done anything wrong. Even though she was well aware that he was not perfect, he was still her son. She was also still skeptical about the beta that he married and this only rekindled her suspicions about the nature of their relationship.

This was the first time that Shouyou ever admitted to making a mistake in his marriage to his mother, even though she already suspected that there was an issue in the relationship. She was aware that they had financial issues since Shouyou had asked them for money in the past. She and her husband never minded helping their son, but it did reinforce what she had thought since the young couple had gotten engaged. 

She had _known_ that they weren’t ready for marriage and shouldn’t have even gotten engaged in the first place. Maybe she was old fashioned when it came to things like that, but she couldn’t help it. She was raised to be a firm believer in soulmates and when her firstborn presented as an omega who could scent, just like herself, it only fortified her beliefs. 

She wanted her son to experience being with his destined person because, in her mind, there was no one else that could treat or love him in the way that he deserved. 

Kimi remembered the day that Oikawa had come to her and her husband to ask for Shouyou’s hand in marriage. She was ready to strike him down and send him on his way home, but Natsu had taken his side and refused to back down.

It was no secret to Kimi that her daughter loved the beta as if he were another brother, so she should have seen that coming. If there was an opportunity for Natsu to intervene in Oikawa and Hinata’s business, she would take it. 

Kimi and her husband _had_ tried to talk some sense into their daughter and the beta, laying out fact after fact about why they shouldn’t get married. Not when her son was still so young and could scent. But, of course, nothing deterred them, much to Kimi’s dismay.

She did think that maybe if the beta had been alone, she could have made him crumble **.** But he was stubborn, a trait that she knew her son loved in the beta. And with Natsu on his side, he was even tougher to crack. 

But Kimi wasn’t stupid and she _knew_ very well that Oikawa would fail her son eventually. How could he not, when he wasn’t even the person meant to be with Hinata? There was a reason the universe helped guide you so adamantly to your other half if you were able to scent. 

This was the person that you were born to love. No foolish mistakes made out of desperation for affection could erase that fact. A fated pair would find each other sooner or later and when they did, it would be impossible to stay away no matter how hard they tried. Quite frankly, Kimi thought that even if it took an entire lifetime, Oikawa would never be capable of giving her son what he needed.

And tonight, with the look on Shouyou’s face, she could only assume she was about to be proven right. 

“I—, I lied to him,” he confessed, not wanting to paint Oikawa in a bad light, knowing his mother would never let it go if he did. Even after all the hurtful things his husband said to him during their fight, Hinata couldn’t bring himself to throw the beta under the bus. It wasn’t as if everything had been Oikawa’s fault. No, he was equally to blame, if not fully.

Was he throwing himself a pity party at the moment? Yes, he would admit to that. But what else was there to do when he had tried _so_ hard to make things work between Kageyama and Oikawa, but had failed so horribly. 

Now Oikawa was upset with him over Kageyama and everything else, it seemed like. And on top of that, he had added pressure from Kageyama about going to Tokyo.

Of course Hinata wanted to go, but things had gotten so complicated that he wasn’t what the best course of action was anymore. 

Kimi watched her son’s face as it took a journey through several different emotions. If there was anything she was known for, besides disliking her son-in-law, it was her patience. After giving him some time to come back down from wherever it was he went, she asked, “You lied to him? About what?” 

Hinata leaned forward and ran his hands down his thighs, trying to help ease the nerves. “Something heavy.”

“That’s pretty vague,” Kimi replied, knowing exactly what the younger omega was trying to do. 

Sometimes she found it funny how little her son thought she knew him. As if she hadn’t been the person to watch him grow from the very beginning.

 _Some things never change_ , she thought. Even after twenty-five years, Hinata was still a terrible liar and painfully easy to read. 

Hinata bit his lip, knowing his mom wasn’t going to give up the fight. But he wasn’t ready to come clean yet. Admitting the whole truth would make everything all too real. “He’s really upset with me, rightfully so.”

“Then can I ask why you were the one who left?” Kimi knew that prying might make her son shut down completely, but she needed answers. She didn’t like the fact that the beta had let her son leave so upset in the middle of the night.

Even if her son was trying his best to keep fault away from the beta, which she knew he was, Kimi had already assumed it was Oikawa who had done wrong from the start. 

“Because,” Hinata sighed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I was in the wrong, mom.”

If there was one thing that Kimi disliked about her son, it was his need to please people, even if it came at his own expense. Sometimes she wondered if that was why he ended up marrying the beta. Oikawa _had_ always been there, reminding her son that he was ready to be with him at the drop of a hat. 

Natsu being the beta’s biggest supporter certainly didn’t help things **,** either. Even if Shouyou was older, his younger sister had the stereotypical alpha personality that helped her easily dominate most situations. It didn’t take much for her to discover how easily her brother broke and bent to her will after she presented. 

Sometimes it even swayed Kimi. But she knew she had to be a rock for her family, and that meant she had to persist even if it hurt at times. 

“Because what?”

Hinata shook his head and began picking at his fingernails. His mother was prying him open and he was weak to her offensive stance. 

Kimi let out a long-winded sigh as she took one of Hinata’s hands in her own, patting his fingers where he had been taking out his anxieties. “Shouyou, talk to me, sweetie. I just want to know what’s going on with you so I can help. Imagine my surprise at finding you here in the middle of the night after you’d been crying, nonetheless.”

“How did you know I’ve been crying **,”** he squawked. 

If Hinata was denying the most obvious thing, then things must be pretty bad. As if his face wasn’t blotched an angry red and his eyes weren’t swollen from wiping them of tears. 

“I know you, Shou-chan. Especially when you’re trying to keep things from me and lie like right now,” she said, raising her eyebrows; daring him to try and contradict her. 

Hinata messed with the strings of his hoodie so he didn’t have to look his mother in the eyes. “I just—, I don’t know how to tell you without you freaking out,” he admitted.

Kimi felt her eyebrows furrow, the challenge in her expression replaced with concern. “Tell me what? And why do you think I would freak out?”

He merely shook his head. 

If this was how the situation was going to play out, then Kimi would just have to take control of it.

“Now, this is no big secret,” she began, knowing she had to pull out the big guns if she wanted her son to crack. “But I’m not the biggest fan of Oikawa. And I have my reasons for that.”

Hinata let out a breath through his nose. “You know, he’s thought that for a while, but I kept telling him that it was all in his head. And all this time I was the one in the wrong.” 

He almost couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. He always tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, especially family. Learning that his husband’s fear wasn’t baseless at all made him feel even worse than he already did. “But, mom, why? He’s been good to me.”

Hinata was very aware of the fact that his mother disliked Oikawa in the beginning. He remembered the night before his wedding when she had sat him down and tried to reason with him to not go through with the marriage. He understood where she was coming from, also being an omega who could scent. And he _had_ heard her out. 

But, in the end, he’d gone against her wishes because he was stupid and in love **,** and because he wanted her so badly to be wrong. 

But now, it was so painfully obvious he should have listened. 

Kimi gave her son an incredulous look. “Has he,” she challenged. “You’re sitting here in my home with your face all swollen from crying in the middle of the night. That doesn’t exactly paint the picture of someone who’s being treated well, if you want my honest opinion, Shouyou.”

She took a breath to try and ground herself, but knew that only tough love would break through the thick layer of denial surrounding her son. “Besides, you know very well why I’ve been opposed to you being with him, so don’t play innocent with me.”

Hinata was beginning to regret coming over, but he really didn’t have any other choice. It wasn’t like he could have gone over to Kenma’s house looking like this. His friend would have freaked out, and rightfully so.

 ****Besides, sure they were his friends **,** but they were also Oikawa’s **.** Getting them involved wasn’t fair to anyone. 

“Please just talk to me, sweetie. Let me help you,” Kimi pleaded with her son. As harsh as she could sound, she honestly had Hinata’s best interests in mind. If she had to become the “bad guy” to have them met, then so be it.

“You’re going to be upset,” Hinata said, holding his hands together in an attempt to calm himself. “You’re already upset.”

Ever since his twelfth birthday, when he presented as a scenting omega, all Hinata’s mother talked and raved about was the day he would meet his alpha. It was a bonding experience she couldn’t wait for them to share. She would tell him stories and show him cliche movies about it during his teen years. 

She was excited **,** to put it lightly.

And now, for her to find out that Hinata had met his alpha _months_ ago? He’s sure that wouldn’t exactly put him on her good side. 

“Now why would you think that I’m upset? I only told you my feelings towards him. Not much can change that.” She chuckled at the last part. “And you know you can tell me anything, and I’ll try to keep an open mind about it. What on earth could I possibly get so upset with you about?”

“We had a fight over my alpha, mom.” He sighed. “That’s what.”

“So? **”** She hardly saw his point. **“** It’s not like you’re both ignorant to the fact that they’re out there. It’s the whole reason I was so against you marrying that boy.”

When Shouyou had first told her about the cute boy in his biology class, Kimi had hoped it was only a silly crush and that nature would take its course. She was relieved when the beta graduated because it let her son explore college, giving him a better chance of meeting his alpha along the way. But Oikawa had been more persistent than she had imagined and had waited for her son.

“I know, mom **,”** Hinata said, trying not to add bite to his words **. “** You’ve only told us half a million times.”

Kimi couldn’t help but roll her eyes. For a married adult, Hinata could be such a child sometimes. “I’m not following,” she admitted, finding it hard to believe that something like that could cause this big of a catastrophe. “Why were you fighting over that issue tonight? And why did it force you to leave your own home in this state?”

 _Here_ _it comes_ , Hinata thought, preparing himself for whatever floodgates he was about to open.

“Because,” he began with caution. “I met them—, I met _him_... a few months ago, actually, and I didn’t tell you.”

His mother didn’t say anything for a moment, but then she hummed in acknowledgment. _Of course,_ she was a bit upset. That was a moment she had thought about a million times over throughout the years. She had wanted to be the first person her son told.

She had a sneaking suspicion as to why he hadn’t told her, though, and the reason had the beta’s name written all over it. 

It wasn’t a hard assumption to make. Not with the way Hinata reluctantly asked for his parents’ help when it came to certain things and pleaded with them to not mention a word of it to Oikawa. 

“Did you now **,”** she asked calmly. “A few months ago you said?”

Hinata’s mother was a kind person, nurturing and genuine. But she was also great at masking her true emotions when she needed to.

“Yes,” he said, plain and simple. He didn’t want to end up blabbering and making things worse for himself. 

“And why _am_ I just hearing of this now, Shouyou?” Kimi’s voice was as calm as ever, but it held a certain danger now; like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey. “That’s not something I would have been upset about hearing.”

“I just didn’t know how to tell you,” he said, his words sounding more apologetic than he wanted them to.

Kimi shook her head. She was disappointed, yes, but this was nothing to raise her voice about while the rest of her family was sleeping. “I can’t say I’m the happiest that you kept this from me. You know I’ll want to meet this boy for myself, eventually. But, tell me, how does this come into play with you and Oikawa?”

“He’s upset about it and rightfully so,” Hinata said with a sigh. “He didn’t deserve that level of secrecy from me.

“Well, it’s not like it’s something you have control over, so why is he upset over it?” Kimi could feel her protectiveness as a mother kick in full force now. If she found out that the beta was holding something like this over her son’s head, there would be hell to pay. “This is something you two both knew would happen eventually. It’s in your nature. Finding your alpha was destined to happen one day.”

Hinata felt himself cracking at his mother’s words. She wasn’t there for the fight, so she couldn’t know just how much he tried to explain this to Oikawa. But he was still frustrated, nonetheless. “No matter how many times any of us say it, he doesn’t understand that like we do.”

 _Got you_ , Kimi thought. _So you kept this a secret because_ _you knew it would upset him._

“And this led to your argument tonight?” She pried, although she already knew the answer. She still wanted to hear her son say it.

Hinata nodded. “Sometimes I feel like he doesn’t even try to understand where I’m coming from when it comes to scenting. I can try to explain it a million different ways, but at the end of the day he thinks it’s just something I can forget about and it’s _not_!” 

His walls began to crumble and his mother reached a hand to softly pat his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“I know it’s not, but I wouldn’t expect him to understand, Shou-chan,” she said as sympathetically as she could.

Hinata could feel himself start to reach his breaking point for the umpteenth time that night as he continued to spill to his mother. “I just want him to know that it’s not intentional! I didn’t go out into the world seeking my alpha. He was put in my path and this is just what happened. I want Oikawa to understand that my feelings for my alpha aren’t going to go away **,** but that doesn’t mean they’ll override what I feel for him.”

He wanted to stop talking before he said too much, but the words were coming out of his mouth faster than he could think at that point. “I can’t forget about _Kageyama_ no matter how much I try, mom! And Oikawa feels like I’m doing it all intentionally.”

Kimi heard her son’s desperation and felt for him deeply. But she can’t help but file away the name of the alpha in question. _Kageyama_.

She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Hinata, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. “Shouyou, how could you ever expect _him_ to understand that?”

Hinata’s eyes began to blur with tears as her words sunk in. “Because, mom, he’s my _husband_! I just want him to understand that this isn’t something I _chose_.”

“I was trying my best to manage everything and now it’s all falling apart! They’re both pulling me in separate directions and I’m beginning to sink from all of the pressure!”

Kimi could do nothing more than to squeeze her arms around him as he broke down. “Oh, sweetie.”

She let him rant and rave until he began to relax and held him close the entire time. 

When she was sure he was done, Kimi spoke again. “Why did you two fight over this tonight **,** specifically?”

“Because,” Hinata said, feeling the lump form in his throat again. “He doesn’t understand that my alpha and I are just friends. I would never cheat on him like that! He doesn’t understand that I can’t just _not_ see my alpha and I’ve been trying my best to keep both of them happy.”

“He should at least understand that,” his mother agreed, knowing all too well from how she felt towards Hinata’s father. 

“Well, he doesn’t. No matter how many times I’ve explained it.” Hinata let out a whine. “I don’t know what else to do.”

Kimi nodded, deciding that she’s heard enough about him. “And this Kageyama. Tell me about him?”

“He’s different,” Hinata began, recalling the alpha and all his qualities. “He came into my life at full force and hasn’t slowed down since.”

“And do you regret meeting him?” She already suspected what his answer would be, but she had to ask. 

“No,” he confessed, albeit reluctantly. He felt extremely guilty finally putting the thought into words. 

Kimi nodded, moving forward with caution so as not to make her son too suspicious. “Tell me about how you feel around Kageyama, Shouyou,” she said as the wheels turned in her head. She was starting to piece everything together. Maybe she was playing dirty, but getting her son to possibly admit things to himself that he otherwise refused to in the past could grant him the clarity he deserved. 

She was willing to take a risk for that.

“What?” He shot her a confused expression. 

“I want to hear more about your alpha. What do you feel when you’re around them?” She asked.

“I feel,” he began, trying to find the words to describe his feelings towards Kageyama. He knew that, out of everyone, she would understand the best. “I feel like he completes me in a way I never knew I needed before. When I think about my life before him, it’s not like I felt incomplete at the time. But he makes me feel like there was a piece missing that I’d never realized existed.”

“ _Of course_. That’s how your father makes me feel,” she told him, running a hand through his hair with a soft smile. “There’s a reason we have the ability to find our true other half. _That’s_ why it’s so important to wait for them. I can already imagine how he feels about you.”

“But, mom, Oikawa has been so good to me,” he reminded her, not liking where this conversation was headed. “He doesn’t deserve this.

“If he’s so good to you, then why have _you_ been the only one bringing in a steady income?” It was a low blow, but a necessary one in Kimi’s eyes. If Oikawa wanted to measure up to the likes of her son’s fated alpha, then there were certain hurdles he had to reach. being able to help Shouyou financially just so happened to be towards the top of them.

Hinata sat up and glared at his mother. How dare she make assumptions without the full story? 

“You’re acting as if Oikawa is taking advantage of me or something. Don’t be ridiculous, mom. He isn’t like that. He actually has some interviews lined up for next week.” Talking about it left Hinata feeling on edge, but he wouldn’t let his husband’s hard work go to waste. 

“Oh, does he? And does that also factor into your fight?” Kimi knew she hit the nail on the head from her son’s reaction.

Hinata slumped forward, cradling his head in his hands as he sighed. “They’re all South of here. I told him that’s too far and that I don’t want to move, but he thinks it’s a good idea. I don’t agree with that.”

Kimi tsked, narrowing her eyes in disapproval. “And he didn’t ask you about this beforehand?”

Hinata shook his head, not even realizing that he was confessing everything to his mother.

“That and everything going on with Kageyama led to our fight tonight,” Hinata said, everything about his body language showing just how defeated he felt. “Oikawa doesn’t think I should spend as much time with Kageyama as I have been. It made me feel guilty because maybe I have been spending too much time with him. Maybe _I am_ in the wrong here.”

“You’re not **.”** Kimi tried to comfort him, knowing where he was coming from.

Hinata raked his fingers through his hair and groaned. “He didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, though.” He could feel fresh tears threaten to fall as his vision blurred and he cursed himself for crying so much.

As hard as she tried, Kimi could not wrap her head around the fact that Hinata blamed himself for this. Yes, he had made a joint decision in getting married to the wrong person. But who was the one who pushed the idea so adamantly? She could feel her patience wearing thin with each passing second.

“You’re sitting here in _my_ house, crying about something _I_ warned you about countless times. You knew you would eventually experience this, yet you chose to marry that thoughtless beta. You say that he’s blameless, but I cannot agree with you!” 

“You’re upset because Oikawa doesn’t understand you. You’re upset because you can’t see yourself moving so far away with him. You’re upset because when you try to please yourself for once, it blows up in your face! How can you call that blameless?!”

Kimi ended her rant with a piercing glare towards her son, but it seemed as if Shouyou was more than ready to fight back.

“I already told you, mom, it wasn’t his fault,” he reminded her, not backing down.

She let out a humorless laugh. “Do you think I’m blind? I can see as bright as the day that he has failed you! I knew he would since day one and warned you over and over again to rethink before you married him. Now, look at the situation you’re in!”

“But he didn’t fail me!” Hinata cried, curling his hands into the bedding, refusing to back down. “I’m the one who failed him.”

“He failed you!” She repeated her words with more venom this time, hoping they pierced through her son’s naivety. “But what do you expect from someone not meant to be with you in the first place?! All he’s doing is hurting you!”

“I just wanted you to tell me how to fix things with him,” Hinata pleaded, feeling desperate and out of options.

Kimi threw up her hands in frustration. “Shouyou, this is why I wanted you to wait. If you had, _this_ wouldn’t be happening right now. You wouldn’t be begging me for advice on how to save your doomed marriage.” 

She hated hurting her son like this, but he needed to hear it plain and clear. There was no other way to get through to him at this point. “Why can’t you understand, my son? Do you think your alpha would put you through something like this?”

When he didn’t reply, she kept going, knowing she had him right where she wanted him; cornered and vulnerable. 

“This is how things are supposed to work for a reason, sweetie. If you can scent, you’re supposed to wait for your other half. You’re not supposed to fight the universe because you’re impatient,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose from the absurdity of it all. “I’m sure Kageyama waited for you like he was supposed to while you went and got married to someone else.”

Hinata seethed. As if he didn’t already feel bad enough, his mother always had to add insult to injury. “I didn’t think I was ever going to meet him! I can’t regret the past, mom. Not now when it’s already happened.”

“No matter how much you tell yourself that, no one will ever make you as happy as your alpha. It’s just the way life works for omegas like us, and it’s a blessing to know who we’re supposed to be with regardless of how long it takes.” 

Hinata dismissed her with a wave of his hand and a scoff. “You’re acting as if I should just drop everything and leave Oikawa for him. That’s crazy talk, mom.”

“Well, why shouldn’t you? Look at how upset you are, Shouyou.” She reached out to wipe a few, stray tears from his cheeks. “Look at how upset Oikawa made you tonight.”

Hinata looked his mother dead in the eyes as he moved away from her hand away. “I told you, it was _my_ fault!” 

Kimi gave her son a warning glare but rolled her eyes shortly after. “You know very well that I don’t believe that. All I want is for him to treat you the way you deserve. Making you feel like an object to be owned and then sending you out in the middle of the night after some argument is not exactly cutting it. I want him to understand just how precious you are to me, to your father, to us. He doesn’t deserve you!”

“I don’t deserve him,” Hinata countered.

His mother huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. “Let me ask you something, then, Shouyou. What if this would have happened a few years down the road when you had children together and got into an argument like this? Would you just cave to his tantrum and run off with your children in the middle of the night?”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at that. The visual was ridiculous, for one. But his mother, as usual, seemed to have a skewed perception of reality. “I chose to leave, mom! He didn’t force me to. He would be a great father, so don’t even go there. You’re acting as if he’s the devil of your nightmares.”

“He might as well be, considering what’s happening now,” she practically spat, glaring at the floor. 

Hinata was going to retaliate, but they both froze when the doorknob to his room began to twist. Seconds later, Natsu peered into the room with bewildered eyes as she took in the scene before her.

“What are you guys yelling about? It’s past midnight! And Shou, what are you even doing here?” She closed the door behind her and gave her brother a demanding stare. 

Kimi looked towards her son, urging him on with her eyes. “Why don’t you tell your sister what you’re doing here, Shouyou.” 

Natsu shot him a confused look. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

Hinata ran his hands over his face. Of course, his mother would do this to him. As if everything that had happened in the last two hours wasn’t enough. As if Oikawa’s words hadn’t burned a hole right through his heart **,** and Kageyama’s texts weren’t weighing so heavily on him that they threatened to shatter him. 

“Oikawa and I had a fight so I came to stay here for a few days.” He tried to sidestep around the topic, not wanting to tell her anything more if he was being honest.

Natsu’s face morphed into one of concern from his words. “What? Why? What happened? You guys never fight.”

Before he could even get another word out, their mother interjected. **_  
_**

“What happened is _exactly_ what I warned you two about several times in the past. Just like the night you and Oikawa came and talked to your father and me about Shouyou getting married.” Kimi shook her head, accusations clear in her voice. 

Natsu clearly wasn’t picking up what their mother was putting down. “Mom, _what_?”

“Don’t play dumb with me! I told you not to encourage him, Natsu. I told you very clearly that your brother would find his soulmate one day and that getting married beforehand would only cause trouble.” Now that her daughter was in the room, Kimi only felt her anger rise. She normally didn’t want to place blame on her children for _anything_ , but this was a different case. 

“And now look what’s happened!” she yelled. “I warned you both. Your father and I both did and neither of you listened!”

Hinata saw the exact second Natsu started to understand. It was like a lightbulb went off in her head. It would have been amusing were it not for the situation. 

“Shou,” his sister whispered. “You met them? When...what? You never said anything to me…”

Hinata hated the look on Natsu’s face as he made eye contact with her. “I met them a few months ago,” he admitted, voice sounding as defeated as he felt.

Her reaction was just as he had expected it would be; betrayal and hurt were written across her face in bold letters for everyone in the room to read. 

“This changes everything, just like I told you both it would!” Kimi would remind them until reality finally sunk in. This was the painful, hefty price of toying with fate. 

Natsu shook her head aggressively. “It doesn’t have to change anything,” she argued, leaning against the door and crossing her arms. “Things _don’t_ have to change mom. It’s not that black and white! It just can’t be.”

Kimi rolled her eyes at her daughter’s stubborn naivety. How could she still be like this at eighteen years old? 

“Look at your brother, Natsu,” she said, pointing at him for emphasis. “He’s a mess! And all for what?”

“They’re married, mom. It’s only healthy that they argue sometimes,” Natsu told her, not wanting to back down despite seeing the signs that this was much bigger than a simple argument. 

“An argument?” Kimi let out a laugh much louder than necessary. “If only it were that simple! They were fighting about Shouyou’s alpha, Kageyama, and that’s why he’s here.” 

Sometimes Kimi wondered if her own kids would be her demise. She couldn’t stop her bitter laughter no matter how hard she tried. “It’s not just some common marital problem!”

“So?!” Natsu felt completely overwhelmed. Between her mother’s inappropriate laughter, the whirlwind situation her brother kept from her, and her own racing mind, she could only hope that this was all a dream. Maybe she would wake up in the morning and everything would be back to normal.

“Shou, tell her this won’t change things between you and Oikawa! Come on!” She looked at her brother expectantly, eyes on fire with command. “ _Tell_ her.”

“When did I ever say things _would_ change?” Hinata pointed out, not wanting this to happen right now. Not after everything else the day had thrown at him. 

And then Natsu connected the pieces. “ _Kageyama_! That’s why you cut your finger when I asked you about him that night! I knew there was a reason he followed you! Why did you keep that from me, Shou!? Why! I would’ve—, I don’t know, understood? We tell each other everything.” 

Try as she might to stay strong, her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. Of course, she would believe in her brother. She had to! But that didn’t stop her heart from hurting at his secrecy. “At least that’s what I thought.”

Hinata could feel his heart break in his chest. This was too much. “I didn’t know how to tell you, Natsu. I didn’t want you to be upset with me. I’m sorry!”

“I just,” Natsu sighed, pressing her lips in a tight line. “I didn’t think it would ever happen…”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” Hinata apologized, not even sure why he was sorry. 

“Butyou and Oikawa, what you guys have is special. So please, please, tell me you’re not just going to give that up,” Natsu begged.

“Oh, you’re so right, Natsu,” Kimi interjected, feeling as if she’d held her tongue for far too long. “I forgot that marriage between a beta and a scenting omega who’s met their alpha is the ideal, healthy couple.”

“ _And_ watch your attitude, young lady,” Kimi warned. “We may not see eye-to-eye, but I’m still your mother.”

“And you’re not being fair!” Natsu bit back, reminding her mother just where she got her argumentative streak from. “He can’t just leave Oikawa and you have to understand that.”

Kimi looked between both of her children and sighed. They were going to get nowhere at this point and she wasn’t about to lose any more sleep over a never-ending argument. “I think that what’s happening right now is the result of you both not taking my precautions seriously. And, Natsu, if this is what you want just to keep Oikawa around, then so be it. Enjoy watching your brother suffer for the rest of his life.”

“You’re just so old fashioned, how could you ever understand?” Natsu retorted.

“Just because I don’t want to see my son suffer with the wrong person doesn’t make me old fashioned,” Kimi said, dismissing her daughter’s ranting. 

Natsu let out a frustrated cry. “Shouyou, tell her! Come on! Tell her your alpha isn’t going to change anything between you and Oikawa!”

“Natsu, you don’t understand,” Hinata tried to reason with her. “It’s not that easy. I wish it was, but it’s not. It’s not like I’m trying to change anything, but I can’t just forget about my alpha!”

Natsu’s eyes began to fill with angry tears as she understood what her brother was saying. She opened the door to leave his room. “If you leave Oikawa, I will never forgive you!”

“Natsu!” Their mother scolded. “Stop saying such idiotic things! You’re a child and you’re expecting Shouyou to break and bend to your will as if things were that simple!”

“I don’t see why it can’t be!” She cried, clutching the door handle with enough force to turn her knuckles white. “She’s brainwashing you, Shou! It doesn’t have to be the way she says!”

“I never said I was leaving him, Natsu!” Hinata tried to defend himself. “But you have to understand that by meeting my alpha, things _will_ change. Even if it’s not what I want.” 

He could see the tears in Natsu’s eyes start to fall, but he had to keep going. She had to understand. “He makes me experience feelings I never even knew I could before and I...I don’t hate it. But it makes everything complicated. And maybe I’ve tried to bury everything deep down inside of myself for months just to keep everyone happy. But I can’t anymore! I just can’t.”

“No one is saying you have to do that,” their mother said, having calmed down and taking a comforting stance again. All the while avoiding her daughter’s death glare. 

“But you are, mom! You want him to choose!” Natsu accused. “That’s what you want, I know it is! you want him to choose Kageyama!”

“Would you stop that!?” Kimi wished that Natsu would just take her leave. They were getting nowhere with her screaming nonsense every five seconds. 

Natsu ignored her mother in favor of turning to Hinata. “You should go home and apologize to Oikawa,” she said. “Why are you even here?!”

“Because I can’t go back,” Hinata told her, shaking his head. "Not yet."

“And why not? That seems to be the obvious solution!” The young alpha was all but screeching in anger now, wishing that something, anything, would start making sense. 

“Because this was a mutual decision, Natsu, okay?! We both decided this so please, just stop!” Hinata yelled. “Just stop, okay?”

All three of them stopped talking when the front door of the house opened. 

“Who is yelling at this hour?” Hinata and Natsu’s father demanded, not having expected any of his family members to be awake to greet him after his trip. “And why is Shou-chan’s car outside?” 

“Dad!” Natsu called out to him, running out of the door towards the entrance. “Come talk some sense into your wife.”

Their dad chuckled. “My wife, huh? What’s she done this time? Forbidden you from going on some cross country trip with your roommate? I already told you that’s not happening, Nat.”

“What? _No!_ But, why can’t I go?” She started to whine before she remembered the situation. “That—, doesn’t matter right now. Mom is trying to talk Shouyou into getting a divorce!”

“What?” Their father sighed, knowing his young alpha daughter was probably blowing things out of proportion like she tended to do. “Shouyou is here?”

Natsu led him down the hall towards Hinata’s old room where her brother and mother were still sitting on the bed. 

“Dad, say something!” Natsu demanded. 

“What’s going on here?” Their father questioned, looking at Hinata. “What are you doing here so late, son? And why are all three of you awake at this hour?”

“Dad, hi,” Hinata quietly greeted him, feeling awful for all the chaos he had caused with his surprise visit. 

“Go on, tell him,” Natsu urged, frowning at her brother.

“He and Oikawa had a fight, so he’s staying here for a few days,” their mother answered for him before he could get even a single breath in. “Let’s all go to bed, we can talk about this in the morning.”

“But,—“ Natsu began to argue before their mother gave her _that_ look. _“But nothing, let’s leave Shou-chan alone.”_ She ended the conversation _,_ shooting her husband a _‘I’ll tell you everything once we’re in our room’_ look _._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it! Fear not, the next update is some aloe for the burns provided by nonother than Noya, Bokuto, & Tanaka. When I let my boyfriend look over this chapter, he said the mom reminded him of the mom from 'The Promised Neverland.' Let me know your thoughts over Kimi, I'm sure you all think she's lovely (sarcasm). 
> 
> See you soon & thank you for reading. My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you want to say hello.


	21. In Tokyo, I'm with my ghouls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this little feel-good chapter. It's centered around Nishinoya and it actually ended up lining up with his birthday. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, @fatalvibecheck. Couldn't do it without them. They're awesome!
> 
> Also, the first part of the "Eyes Blue like the Atlantic" story is up if you'd like to check that out [the Atsumu/Kageyama story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868301/chapters/65556208)
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. I appreciate them all!
> 
> Quick reminds: Nishinoya is an omega, Tanaka a beta, and Bokuto an alpha. They own a gym together.
> 
> Also, did anyone watch last night's episode of HQ? Please let me know your thoughts because I was dying and crying in laughter.

* * *

Nishinoya was cleaning a counter in the gym when his phone started buzzing. He put down his rag so he could reach over to check out the notification. 

“Left on read again,” he hummed, swiping across his current one-sided conversation with Hinata.

“What are you going on about over there?” Tanaka called out from the whiteboard where he was writing in the weekly schedule. “You’re supposed to be cleaning before the inspector comes tomorrow, you moron!”

“I am cleaning!” Noya retorted, picking the rag back up and chucking it at Tanaka’s head, who moved out of the way before it could strike him.

The last few days had been interesting, with Nishinoya tasking himself with getting Hinata to Tokyo for the championship game. He had received confirmation from the omega that he had gotten time off of work, so what was the problem?

Although Asahi kept telling him not to get involved, Nishinoya was obviously not going to listen to the responsible advice. He _knew_ Kageyama needed help with Hinata, and he was being gracious enough to offer his guidance. Even if Hinata was being stubborn, Nishinoya knew that if he continued to push, he would eventually breakthrough. 

He went back to looking down at his phone again when someone leaned over the counter and flicked him on the forehead. “ _Ow_! Bokuto, you ass! I’ll bruise!”

“Oya, oya, oya! Listen to this drama queen over here.” Bokuto laughed, turning his head to glance towards Tanaka and jabbing his thumb in Noya’s direction.

Nishinoya rolled his eyes, but definitely _not_ dramatically. “I’m conducting some very important business, I’ll have you know,” he stated, leaning on the counter with his elbows as he messed with his phone. 

Tanaka walked over and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh yeah? Going to fill us in or keep it to yourself?”

Nishinoya scoffed. “Nosey.”

“Come on, I need something to keep me going before my brain melts from all this cleaning,” Bokuto urged him, picking up the rag on the ground and cracking it at Noya.

“I’m calling Asahi and telling him you’re both bullying me,” Noya threatened, biting his tongue between his teeth to keep the grin from spreading across his face.

Tanaka snickered, imagining the gentle giant storming in to save the day. “I’d like to see that big softy come in here and take me on.”

“I’m trembling in my boots,” Bokuto added, laughing.

“You’re not even wearing boots,” Nishinoya scoffed. 

“Are you going to tell us or do we have to lock you in the supply closet again,” Tanaka threatened, a playful glint in his eyes. He held back his laughter as a scandalized look flashed across Nishinoya’s face. 

“Alright, alright, sheesh,” Nishinoya caved. “So, you guys already know Karasuno is headed towards the championship in Tokyo right?”

Bokuto eagerly nodded. “Of course! Already bought my ticket and booked a hotel! I’m so ready!”

Tanaka reached out his fist and bumped it against Bokuto’s. “We are _so_ getting trashed! Fuck yeah!”

“Oya, that’s what I like to hear!” Bokuto grinned, already having a million fun things planned in his overactive mind. He couldn’t wait to spend time outside of work with his boys _and Akaashi_. They were gonna go to the game and bar hop afterward to celebrate and then party at the hotel and then-

“Anyways!” Noya cut them off, waving his phone in their faces to call their attention back to him. “My job is getting Hinata to Tokyo cause, you know,” he gestured with his hand. “Kageyama.”

As excited as Nishinoya also was to get absolutely shitfaced with his friends, there were more important matters to discuss right now. And with Bokuto looking more like a human exclamation point than he normally did, it wouldn’t take long for Tanaka to join in. Then they’d never get _anything_ done. 

Bokuto nodded, remembering the major roadblock between Karasuno and victory. “He did play like ass last time,” he said.

“Well, he’s playing against Inarizaki, so Hinata _has_ to be there.” Nishinoya made sure to enunciate every word so neither of his friends would miss a thing. “It’s been forever since Karasuno went to the championship and we need all the luck we can get. I mean, _obviously,_ I’ll be there to help guide them to victory, but the more the merrier.”

“Okay,” Tanaka said, a little confused. “I get that, but is there a specific reason for all the urgency?” He tried to rack his brain for an answer, but kept on coming up blank.

Bokuto snickered, proud that he was in something that Tanaka wasn’t for once. “You don’t know?” he asked, patting the beta on the back. 

“What? No, should I?” Tanaka huffed, shaking Bokuto’s hand off. 

“He doesn’t know!” Noya taunted the beta in a sing-song voice, sticking out his tongue. 

Tanaka rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. “Well, I’m not _going_ to know if you don’t tell me, you big mouth!” He didn’t like being out of the loop. How was he supposed to impress people with his expansive knowledge of his friend group if he wasn’t in the loop?! 

“Before we get into that, though, what does this have to do with Hinata?” Bokuto wondered. “Of course my little Kageyama would want him there. That isn’t exactly news.”

Noya smirked at Bokuto’s affectionate words before carrying on. “Well, he’s been ignoring me for the past few days. I’m trying to coordinate with him so I can pick him up from the airport, and he keeps leaving me on read. That’s so unlike him.” He shrugged, pursing his lips as he typed out another message on his phone.

“Maybe he finally realized how annoying you are,” Tanaka teased, finally getting a jab in on the omega. He could hear Bokuto holding a laugh next to him and it only made the moment feel more rewarding.

“Hey!” Nishinoya frowned, flipping him off. “Asahi says I’m precious so fuck you.”

Bokuto couldn’t hold in his laughter at that, voice boisterous and echoing. Tanaka joined in seconds later while Noya yelled profanities at them, but watching his friends absolutely lose their shit was too good. He ended up joining in and soon they were a mess, clinging on to each other as they caught their breaths. 

Nishinoya gave his friends a good kick in the ass after they all calmed down before he walked back behind the counter.

“Have you talked to Kageyama about this?” Bokuto asked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he looked down at Nishinoya’s phone.

“Yeah, have you?” Tanaka agreed. “Also, didn’t Asahi tell you to quit meddling in their business?”

Nishinoya rolled his eyes. As if it were surprising to _anyone_ that he did the opposite of what his mate advised him to. “Well, yeah. He did, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him! Besides, I don’t want to stress Kageyama out even more before the game. He was here, like, three times in two days before the team headed to Tokyo. He’s gonna work himself to death preparing for the game at this rate.”

Tanaka cringed, concerned for his friend. He figured that the reason behind this behavior had to do with the thing Noya and Bo were supposed to tell him. “Hey! What gives? I thought you were gonna explain shit to me.”

Bokuto was also worrying about Kageyama when Tanaka started yelling. “Fine, fine,” he said, trying to calm the ranting beta down. “This all happened a few years before you joined the gym, so that’s why you don’t know. But Kageyama used to date Inarizaki’s setter.”

Tanaka looked at him with a confused expression, wondering if he heard correctly. “He was dating Miya? Miya Atsumu?”

Nishinoya nodded, clicking his tongue. “That exact one.”

“Kageyama _hates_ that guy!” Tanaka said, not believing them. “You two are so full of shit it’s coming out of your ears.”

Bokuto shook his head, though he could see Tanaka’s point. “Well, yeah. Now he does! But back then? Completely different story.” 

Tanaka still didn’t look like he believed a word that was being said, so Bokuto continued. “I’m serious! That’s how I met Nishinoya over here. Atsumu introduced us a few years ago.”

“And you two never told me!” Tanaka scoffed, turning his back on his friends. “I’m offended.”

“It’s not something that Kageyama enjoys being reminded of, dummy! You already know how quick he can become unpleasant!” Nishinoya tried to explain himself, not wanting Tanaka to think he didn’t trust him. “Besides, you’re always butthurt about something. That isn’t new!”

Tanaka scoffed, but knew he couldn’t argue about any of that. He turned back around and quirked an eyebrow. “Whatever. So? Tell me what happened! You can’t just say something like that and not tell me the rest!”

“Fine, you big baby!” Bokuto teased, giving Tanaka a few pats on the back for good measure. “So! This was years ago. Like six, I think? If I start at the beginning. It was when I started dating Akaashi!”

Bokuto almost got distracted with thoughts of his husband, but he pulled himself back so Tanaka wouldn’t throw a fit again. “He introduced me to his roommate at the time since he was still in college. His name was Osamu and he was attending the culinary school at Akaashi’s university. Anyways, whatever, they were roommates for like two years.”

“That doesn't explain how Kageyama dated Miya,” Tanaka interrupted.

“Oya! Let me finish! Impatient ass over here.” Bokuto complained with an incredulous scoff. “Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Osamu’s brother played volleyball in the university league, and this was around Akaashi and my one year anniversary—”

Noya cut him off with a loud “ _aw_!”, pretending to gag and causing Tanaka to snicker. 

“Would you guys stop cutting me off!” Bokuto groaned, picking up the rag and smacking both of his friends over the head with it in rapid succession. Their shock made him grin, so he supposed he could forgive them just this once. 

“Anyways! Atsumu got drafted into the v-league, right? He was really good . I had met him a few times when he would stay over with Akaashi and Osamu. Dude was and still is an incredible setter , so it was no surprise he was given a spot on Japan’s national team. It was the year of the Olympics , after all , and he went to play in Russia ! Crazy stuff.”

He shot Noya and Tanaka a warning look before he continued any further, daring them to interrupt him again. “ _Anyways_ ,” he said, annunciating each syllable. “Atsumu was the draft pick of the year and he played on the Olympic team as their starting setter. It was crazy! Like, the contract he got from Inarizaki was a big deal at the time and then boom! Olympics.” Bokuto threw his hands in the air to emphasize just how _major_ that was.

“So when he gets back from Russia, the draft for the new season has just happened and that’s where our little Kageyama comes into play. _He_ was the draft pick of the year and like Miya, he was a big deal. I think they met at a party—”

“A party? Kageyama?” Tanaka snorted. “Yeah, I think you’re pulling this out of your ass.”

Bokuto couldn’t even reprimand the beta for butting in this time. It did sound like a ridiculous claim. But Bokuto wouldn’t lie about something like this and he let it be known right away. 

“I’m not! They met at a party or something! That’s what Akaashi told me, at least. I met Kageyama at Osamu and his boyfriend, Suna’s, moving out party. I think they were getting married or something? I don’t remember. But Akaashi and I were moving in together so I was really happy about that! I do remember that!

“But Atsumu brought him over. That was also around the time I finished my personal training certificate and started getting my business off the ground, and since Atsumu was young and poor… Well! I say poor lightly, as if he hadn’t gotten a seven-figure contract from Inarizaki. Anyways, he was my first client and we trained a lot together during his offseason. After he brought Kageyama around to meet everyone, he started bringing him to our sessions. Which was great for me because it meant more money!”

“Greedy fucker,” Nishinoya teased.

“Hey! I was poor and trying to put a ring on it, mind you,” Bokuto said in defense of himself. “Besides, Akaashi and I were also trying to move to this city at the time and get our own place together.”

While Bo and Noya talked, Tanaka stood in stark silence. It was like the two were speaking in a whole other language; one that Tanaka was normally used to, but this took the fucking cake. “I’m not even going to pretend like I understood a word you just said. What do you mean move here? Where did all of this even happen?”

“Oh, Inaraizaki’s home city is like an hour away from here. Kageyama and Atsumu would just make the trip back and forth,” Bokuto said, waving it off as if Tanaka were supposed to have known this from the whirlwind of words he just survived. 

He shook his head, moving on instead of dwelling on the inconceivable. “So what happened? Why did they break up?” If anything, he at least wanted to understand that part. 

“Who knows!” Bokuto said with a shrug. “But that’s how I met Noya over here _and_ that’s how Rolling Thunder got its start! Kageyama doesn’t really talk about his past with Atsumu from what I hear.”

Nishinoya reached over and punched Bokuto in the shoulder, nostalgia gleaming in his eyes. “Great times, am I right? Two peas in a pod, truly.”

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto smiled back. 

Tanaka huffed and slapped a hand to his face. “What the fuck, you guys? That literally answered _none_ of my questions! And who gives a shit when you two met? Annoying asses, neither of you are special.”

“Asahi thinks over wise,” Noya teased. 

“ _And_ Akaashi tells me I’m special daily! Don’t you forget it,” Bokuto added, and stuck his tongue out. “You’re just jealous you were the late addition.”

“I’m not! And besides, aren’t you married? That would make him a Bokuto now, not Akaashi,” Tanaka frowned, nitpicking because they were being dumb.

“He likes being called Akaashi,” Bokuto pointed out.

“Tanaka, you’re the third wheel of this relationship,” Nishinoya taunted, with no malice in his words.

“That’s mean!” Tanaka tsked. “At least I don’t need a step stool to reach the weights, damn elf.”

“Why, you—,” Nishinoya tried to dive over the counter and tackle the beta who was laughing like a maniac.

“Anyways!” Bokuto tried to rein the conversation back to its original topic, though there were still traces of laughter in his voice. “Back to Kageyama and Miya.”

Noya huffed. “Well, the main reason I’m trying my best to help Kageyama navigate this whole thing is because he was crushed after he and Atsumu broke up. Honestly, I’m an angel.”

“Kageyama? Crushed?” Tanaka tsked. “Can that guy even shed a tear? Have we ever actually seen him cry or produce an emotion other than anger?”

While his friends thought about that, Tanaka smirked. “And you’re an angel, Noya? From where, hell?”

Nishinoya ignored the insult in favor of one-upping his friends with Kageyama lore. “Yes, I saw him cry once! If you’ve ever wondered why Tsukishima and Tadashi are so overprotective of that jerk, there’s your answer right here!”

“You’re such a liar, he didn’t cry! You threw sand in his eyes cause he wouldn’t play beach volleyball with you, you brat!” Bokuto corrected him.

“But he still cried,” Noya said, rolling his eyes. “So I win.”

Tanaka shook his head at Noya’s antics but didn’t reply so they wouldn’t get wildly off-topic again. “I’ll be honest,” he started. “Before Kageyama met Shrimpy, I had no idea that he was capable of emotions.”

Bokuto smiled, memories flooding back to him. “If you think that’s wild, you should’ve seen him with Miya. I honestly think you wouldn’t have recognized him.”

Noya nodded, but there was a frown on his face. “I just hope that history isn’t repeating itself. Hinata’s been ignoring me for the past few days. I think something happened, but he won’t tell me. It’s bothering me.” 

“Do you think something happened with his husband?” Bokuto asked. “Or work, I don’t know.”

“I don’t know, either,” Noya said with a shrug. “I’m just worried that'll stop him from coming. Kageyama really wants him here.” He knew that the reality was that Kageyama _needed_ Hinata there, but Noya didn't want to dwell too much on that fact, lest he jinx the entire situation. 

Tanaka gave Nishinoya a suspicious look. “Did you say something to him? Or did you overstep? You’re really good at that,” he said, snickering at the last part.

Noya scoffed. “Tanaka, you dick. I didn’t say anything! I’m being honest. I was just trying to see when his flight lands in Tokyo so I could pick him up.”

“Maybe you should ask Tadashi? He usually knows what to do in difficult situations,” Bokuto suggested.

“ _Hah_?! I taught Tadashi everything he knows,” Noya stated, scandalized. “If I can’t fix it, it’s done for.”

Tanaka let out a short laugh at that. “That’s a terrible philosophy to live by, no wonder you’re never moving up in life,” he teased. 

Nishinoya shot him an annoyed look. “Guys, I’m serious! How am I getting Hinata to Tokyo without worrying Kageyama about it? They’re already swamped with interviews and shit before the game.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Tanaka told him. “Drastic times call for drastic measures.”

“Get that bread, get that head, then leave,” Bokuto added, recalling some phrase he’d heard from one of his younger clients. 

“You did not use that right, like at all,” Noya snickered.

“Uh, did too,” the alpha corrected the omega. 

“You so did not! Quit trying to be hip,” Noya told him.

“Yeah, he’s right, you’re ancient,” Tanaka agreed with the omega, sticking his tongue out at the alpha.

“You guys both suck,” Bokuto frowned. 

  
  


* * *

Nishinoya Yuu was _not_ a patient person.

Maybe it was because he grew up as a spoiled only child, or because his mate was putty in the omega’s hands and gave him everything and anything he desired.

Either way, it went, both parties were responsible for the monster they created. Or so Noya liked to think.

So, therefore, he was _not_ to blame for what he was about to do. 

He had been patient to the best of his abilities up until now. He’d given Hinata time. But it was now the night that Hinata’s time off from his job started, and Noya knew that for a fact because it was also the night his flight took off for Tokyo.

He hadn’t heard a peep from Hinata, so obviously he had to do _something_. 

Nishinoya’s plan was simple. It wasn’t the most orthodox, but when had his antics ever been? 

Kageyama had booked Hinata’s flight and had given Noya the details so he could pick the omega up in Tokyo and take him to their hotel. 

But with Hinata being a flake, he’s had to pull out the big guns. 

“I hate you,” Tadashi spat from the passenger seat of the car. “I hate you so much.”

Noya tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. “Stop lying, you love me!”

“No, I’m pretty sure I hate you,” Tadashi groaned. “I can think of a thousand reasons as to why this is a horrible idea! And I can’t believe you’re dragging me along. Against my will, might I add!” 

“Relax, would you!” Nishinoya yelled, a cheeky grin on his face. “It’s a good plan.”

Tadashi would have none of Nishinoya’s baseless optimism right now. There were so many things that could go wrong with this. “Relax? We might miss our flight since you switched our tickets! And we’ve never been to this airport before because it’s in a different city than the intended flight was!”

Nishinoya dismissed Tadashi’s worries with the wave of his hand. “Airports all look the same. It’s not a big deal!”

Tadashi shook his head in disbelief. “And to top it all off, we’re in Asahi’s new car! You’re terrible.” He gripped his knees a little bit tighter, hoping with all of his might that they didn’t crash. 

“If he didn’t want me driving it, he shouldn’t have left the keys where I could reach ‘em,” Noya stated with a shrug as if that logic made any sense. “We’ll leave it parked at the airport after we pick up Hinata. it’ll be fine, Tadashi.”

“Okay,” he said, backing off of that subject for now. “But do you even have the slightest clue as to where Hinata’s parents live?” 

Nishinoya nodded. “Of course! I’m not an idiot.”

Tadashi refused to comment on that, even though it would be _so_ easy to.

“And _how_ did you find out he was staying there and get the address?” Tadashi let out an exasperated sigh. “Actually, I changed my mind. I don’t even want to know. You’re terrible!”

“Would you just relax and enjoy the ride? Sheesh, Tadashi.” Noya rolled his eyes and resisted the temptation to turn up his music to drown out the other’s constant worrying. “I asked Bokuto to ask Kenmas boyfriend or whatever he is, and he told Bo that Hinata hasn’t been staying at his and Oikawa’s house. But Hinata doesn’t know that they know,” he explained. 

Okay, that wasn’t as bad as Tadashi was thinking. He could admit that. But it still didn’t take away from the fact that they were doing this right now. “So what? We’re just going to show up out of nowhere?” He tsked, resigning himself to staring out the window so he could calm his nerves. “You have no shame.”

Nishinoya laughed. “Maybe so.”

Nishinoya was not the stereotypical omega. Sure, he had the small build and cute face, the latter more of a matter of opinion. But, the point was that he could use his sweet charm on people. It didn’t matter who it was. 

Unless it was Tsukishima and Kageyama, then he had to use brutal force.

They finally arrived at the Hinata household and Nishinoya told Tadashi to wait in the car. After a little bit of pressing that, _yes this was the right thing to do_ , he marched up to the front door and knocked with more force than necessary. For such a short person, Nishinoya did have a lot of confidence. 

A small woman with the same flaming hair as Hinata opened the door. His mom, Noya figured, after speaking briefly with her.

 _This is great. Moms love_ me, Nishinoya thought as he greeted her. 

He smiled all sweet and big as he explained the situation and was pleasantly surprised to find that Kimi, Hinata’s mother, was well aware of who Kageyama was.

Nishinoya also felt a little cocky as he spoke with Kimi, not believing that _he_ was the first person to meet Hinata’s mother and not Kageyama. He tucked that fun little fact into his back pocket for teasing use later. 

Noya was also happy to find that all Kimi truly needed was someone to rant to, to gain her trust. She told him about Natsu and Hinata not speaking to each other since their fight, how Hinata closed himself off from his parents and friends as he tried to decide on what to do, and how worried she was for her son. 

He also came to learn that Hinata and Oikawa were not speaking or living together because of an argument involving Kageyama. 

Nishinoya wondered if Kageyama knew any of that. It’s not like he could tell the alpha, not with the game, and how nervous the setter already was. 

After a bit more conversation with Hinata’s mother and a teenage girl glaring daggers at Nishinoya from inside the house, he finally explained why he was there.

He told Kimi that he had come to pick up Hinata for a trip to Tokyo, but the omega had been ignoring his messages. He smiled and gave his best puppy dog eyes until she was sympathetic. She could see that Nishinoya was a kind, caring friend that her son had stood up after his fight with Oikawa. 

Tadashi didn’t know if he was impressed or horrified at how it only took Nishinoya half an hour to meet Hinata’s mother and explain the situation. Now he was headed back to the car with Hinata’s bag in his hands.

“You,” Tadashi scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You really did that.”

Noya climbed back into the driver’s side of the car with a proud look on his face. “I did! Kimi was so nice. She told me to come back any time I wanted to _and_ to bring Kageyama. The little sister on the other hand? _Whew_ , she was not a fan of me.”

Tadashi felt a shiver go down his spine, knowing that the younger Hinata’s glare was nothing compared to Kageyama’s wrath. “Yeah, please don’t mention this to Kageyama unless you want to see him combust from anger,” he said with a grimace. 

Nishinoya laughed but made a promise not to say anything. He may do some crazy shit, but he didn’t have a death wish. 

“So, we’re headed to the hospital now to pick up Hinata,” Nishinoya explained as he pulled up the GPS app on his phone. “His mom told me he should be getting out soon and I think we need to nab him before he sees it coming!”

They both agreed to a plan of action and Tadashi made the mistake of thinking everything would go off without a hitch. Damn Noya and his contagious optimism.

It was a fiasco when the two omegas arrived at the hospital. 

Tadashi felt like an idiot. He couldn’t believe he had played along with this, despite his better judgment. Why didn’t he strangle Noya the day they met and save himself so many headaches, again?

He was tasked with waiting for Hinata in the employee parking garage right beside the elevator. Apparently, the omega had swapped shifts with someone a few weeks ago in preparation for the Tokyo trip, so he had worked the day shift instead of the night one he usually did.

Tadashi was standing around when he heard shouting. And not just any shouting. Nishinoya’s shouting.

“Oh, no,” he whined, already suspecting Nishinoya was up to no good. He began walking over towards where they had parked.

“I am not trespassing!” Nishinoya was arguing with what looked like security guards after having stepped out of the car.

One of the security guards was not looking convinced. “But you are not an employee, so therefore, you are. This section of the parking garage is for employees only and your car does not have a parking pass and you don’t have a badge. So, riddle me that one.”

Nishinoya scoffed, crossing his arms. “But I _know_ an employee!”

“Yeah, listen, son, that’s not the same thing. How old are you, anyway? Seventeen?” The other security guard asked. “Are you even old enough to drive?”

“I’m not a child!” Noya protested. “Shouldn’t you be doing something valuable with your time? What if someone tries to steal a baby or something and instead of being there to stop them, you’re here hounding me.”

“The maternity ward isn’t even in this part of the hospital,” the second guard argued, not believing the nonsense the omega was spouting. 

“Is this even your car?” The first security guard questioned. He shot Noya with a suspicious glance as he took out a small notebook. “Can someone as young as you afford a car like this?”

“It’s not my car,” Nishinoya stated, tapping his pointer finger on his lips before he continued. “But I _also_ know the person who owns it. So there, checkmate!”

The second guard looked flabbergasted. “Did you steal this vehicle, young man!?”

“What?!” Noya responded, voice getting louder. “Of course I didn’t steal it! What is this, Grand Theft Auto!? It’s my husband’s car, Christ!”

That did nothing to sway the two highly suspicious men standing before him. “Prove it,” the first guard demanded. 

Nishinoya rolled his eyes but bit his tongue, not wanting to draw even more attention to himself. “Fine! But don’t go looking all stupid when I prove you two wrong.”

The omega pulled his phone out and pressed it to his ear after he tapped the screen a few times. He made the grand gesture of pointing with his free hand to the hand he was holding the phone with, dramatically tapping on his gold wedding band.

“Asahi!” Noya yelled into the phone as soon as the alpha answered. 

“Nishi, what’s going on? You’re supposed to be on a flight right now,” Asahi said as greeting, immediately picking up on the omega’s energy. “I thought you were arriving in half an hour.”

“Yeah, I had to change my ticket ‘cause I’m taking care of some _stuff_ for Kageyama. So, I’m at the hospital—,” Noya began to explain before he was cut off by his husband.

“ _What_?! Are you alright?!” Asahi felt himself starting to panic, worry coursing through him. “What happened?”

“No, I’m not alright! These two security guards think I stole your car! I mean, internally I’m in shambles but externally I can power through,” Nishinoya dramatically whined. 

“Okay, pause.” Asahi sighed deeply. “Why are you at the hospital and why are you driving my car?” He shook his head as he began to piece together that his omega was fine. Dramatic, but fine.

“Because,” Noya mumbled, not understanding why his husband wasn’t following along his zigzag trail of an explanation. “Hinata hasn’t been answering my phone calls or texts, so I came to pick him up. Personally, mind you!”

Asahi couldn’t see his husband through the phone, but he could imagine the self-satisfied look on his face as he explained. As exasperated as the small omega could make him at times, he never failed to fill the alpha’s life with entertainment. 

“Honestly, Kageyama should worship me for all I do for him,” Noya continued. “So, anyways, I’m outside Hinata’s job and the two security guards here think I’m trespassing. _And_ that I stole your car! But I already told them, I know someone who works here and I’m married to you, so it’s all Gucci.”

The first guard shook his head. Kids these days. “We already told you, that doesn’t count as being an actual employee.”

“Yuu, honey,” Asahi sighed. “You’re telling me that you’re not even in our home city. You’re three hours away, not even at the airport, and on top of that you’re about to get arrested?”

“I am not getting arrested!” Noya denied before he backtracked. “Well, if I did, Tadashi is here so he would bail me out.”

Tadashi waved his hands in front of him, interjecting for the first time in this whole exchange. “No, no way,” he said, finally making his presence known. “Do not involve me in that!” 

“Is this your friend? Or should I accomplice?” The first guard asked, taking in the appearance of Tadashi. “How did you get past the gate?”

Before Tadashi could say anything, the elevator opened and Hinata stepped out, taking in the scene in front of the doors. He was still dressed in his black scrubs and was holding his jacket and lunchbox in his arms.

“Hinata! See, I told you I knew someone! He’s my someone,” Nishinoya yelled, waving his arms over his head as if Hinata couldn’t see him. “Right, Hinata?

Hinata knit his eyebrows together as he tried to register what Tadashi and Nishinoya were doing at his job. “What… Nishinoya?”

“No time for questions, we need to get going!” Nishinoya rushed over, throwing an arm around Hinata who was still looking extremely confused. “Come on, Hinata!”

Nishinoya walked them both over to the car, assuring Asahi that he would keep him updated during the remainder of their travels before hanging up. Once he did that, he urged Hinata inside. “Hinata, get in or I’ll, I don’t even know! I’ll bite you or something!”

“Bite me?!” Hinata repeated, letting himself be manhandled by the omega into the backseat of a car he did not know. “ _Gwah_ , fine, I’m getting in.”

Tadashi looked over at the officers. “I’m so terribly sorry for him. He never actually learned manners.”

Nishinoya got into the driver’s seat and honked the horn, making both the guards and Tadashi jump. He then rolled down his window and narrowed his eyes. “Tadashi! Let’s roll. If you don’t get in, I’m leaving you!”

“Just go,” one fo the guards pleaded. “It’s more trouble than it’s worth to try and talk sense into that guy.”

Tadashi gave them a bow before turning on his heel to run to the car. “Oh, thank you so much! I promise he has good intentions. He’s just an idiot,” he called over his shoulder.

Back in the car, Nishinoya looked into the rearview mirror so he could meet Hinata’s eyes. “You! You little asshole! You’ve been ignoring me. How _rude_ , I thought what we had was special!” 

Hinata would laugh if he didn’t genuinely feel a little bad. He was hoping that Noya would just forget about him if he ignored him for long enough. But, in retrospect, he should have known better.

“ _Gwah_ , I’m sorry, but, uh,” Hinata tried to answer, not knowing how to avoid talking about everything. 

Nishinoya shook his head, already knowing everything but Hinata didn’t have to know that. “Well, too late now, I’m officially kidnapping you! Save your lame excuses for the jury.”

“Hey, why is my backpack back here?” Hinata asked, confusion coming back onto his face as he tried to wrap his head around what was unraveling before him.

“Oh, your mom gave it to me,” Noya smiled. “She packed your things for Tokyo. She's a lovely lady. But, that sister of yours...”

“My mom? Hinata huffed. “What? How did my mom give this to you?”

“ _Uh_ ,” Noya clicked his tongue. “Obviously, I went to your house and got it. Don’t underestimate me, Hinata!”

Hinata was about to protest when Nishinoya cut him off.

“Now that you’re done with work, we can head to the airport,” he cheered, turning the music up in the car when Tadashi got in. “If you even protest after I almost got arrested for you, I will literally drown you, Hinata. Kageyama can kick dirt for all I care when it comes to that.”

Tadashi reached over and smacked Nishinoya upside the head with a mischievous grin on his face. “I can’t believe you almost got arrested! Unbelievable, how did someone so sweet and well mannered like Asahi get stuck with a brat like you?”

“Ow!” Nishinoya whined. “All this work and no credit. Look, we got Hinata, didn’t we? That was our goal.”

Tadashi groaned, running his hands over his face. “Not another word from you before we get to Tokyo, or I’ll kill you,” he said. “I swear, you’re going to give me grey hair before I turn thirty! When did I become your mother? More importantly, how did your parents not go insane when they were raising you?”

“My mom loves me,” Nishinoya smirked. “She said I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to her.”

“Aw,” Tadashi pouted. “Must’ve had a rough life if you were the best thing ever.”

Nishinoya stuck his tongue out at Tadashi and then glanced back at Hinata. “Hinata, got your ticket for the plane?”

Hinata held his hands up to cradle his head. “I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to go to Tokyo. And can you slow down, please? I’m almost sure you’re going well above the speed limit!”

Nishinoya ignored Hinata’s request to go slower. They were already short on time as it was. “Oh, no matter. Kageyama gave me a copy of your ticket, so we’re peachy.”

“Wait, did Kageyama send you to get me?” Hinata asked, trying to mask the anticipation in his voice.

“In a way,” Nishinoya answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

“There was no way we were going to let you miss this game. Kageyama needs you there! Come on, why the long face?” Nishinoya asked him. ”It’s Tokyo time! 

Tadashi rolled his eyes at him as Nishinoya cranked the volume even higher, blasting music even louder.   
  


_**Hatchback by Cochise** _

Noya reached into the glove compartment and grabbed Asahi’s sunglasses. “Let’s go!”

Tadashi shot him a _look_ and yanked the glasses back. “The sun is about to set! You don’t need these.”

He and Nishinoya had talked about what Kimi told them regarding Oikawa and Hinata. But, even with how impatient and spontaneous Noya was, he knew deep down he shouldn’t bring that up.

If Hinata needed to talk to anyone about it, it should be Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, you all enjoy this fun little chapter. Also, when Bokuto and Nishinoya were explaining what happened it's sort of not supposed to make sense because they're not reliable sources of information haha. Also, the song of the chapter is the one Noya played in the car.
> 
> Once more, if you'd like to read [the Atsumu/Kageyama story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868301/chapters/65556208)


	22. I Hear Someone Else and Now You're Making Me Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading and the comments! They always make my day.
> 
> A quick little side note: my little side story over Kageyama/Atsumu is a little backstory over Kageyama mostly. It goes more into detail over why he got into so much trouble when he first started playing, why he lives with Tsukishima and Tadashi, and how he met all his friends. Just wanted to explain that real quick.
> 
> Also, if you could please let me know your thoughts on something I would like readers opinion on at the bottom, I would really appreciate it. 
> 
> Also, I based Karasuno's entrance to the arena on what you usually see NBA and hockey players usually on game day. Maybe other sports as well, not totally sure.
> 
> @ghostofhinata is my Twitter if you'd like to come and say hello! Also, please don't mind the mistakes, I will go back through and edit later.

**_You're Somebody Else by Flora Cash_ **

* * *

“Would you stop torturing yourself over there?” Iwaizumi called out from the driver’s seat of the car.  “You’re not as slick as you’d like to think you are.”

Oikawa readjusted his glasses and kept reading on his phone. He made sure to throw his friend an annoyed look. “I’m not doing anything, Iwa. I think it’s all in your head.”

“You’re obviously nose-deep in something over there that’s got you overthinking. Don’t even deny it,” the alpha pointed out, readjusting his grip on the steering wheel. “Come on,  _ stop _ .”

“If you must know, I’m reading about the characteristics involved in an alpha who can scent,” Oikawa admitted, continuing to scroll on his phone with intense concentration. 

“Why? If you were feeling masochist you could’ve just said and I would’ve gladly kicked your ass,” Iwaizumi told him, rolling his eyes. “I’m serious, Oikawa, stop it. Reading about that isn’t going to make you feel better. You’re just going to piss yourself off even more about this whole situation.”

Oikawa however, didn’t listen and kept reading. 

He wanted to know what went on in Kageyama’s head. He wanted to understand, well somewhat, what exactly fueled the alpha’s instincts when it came to Hinata. 

Deep down, Oikawa knew he wanted to find a solution to everything that was going on. But what exactly what solve the mess they had created? 

He knew, he knew so well that he didn’t understand scenting and he never would. At least not in the way Hinata did. Oikawa could read about it but his husband was living it. He kept finding studies that resulted in the same thing over and over again, no matter how old it was or how different the methods applied were. Keeping apart scented mates always ended up with them wanting to be near each other. Even the studies he had previously read about scented mates being friends ended up concluding that they needed to be in the constant presence of each other to help keep the internal feelings at bay. Neither of those worked for Oikawa.

Maybe he was being selfish but it wasn’t fair. Maybe he did sound like the whiney brat Iwaizumi had described him as earlier. Oikawa didn’t care though. It was the simple fact that he had been the one to meet Hinata first, to wait for him first, and to love him first. Just like he had told Kageyama when they had met, there were so many things Oikawa and Hinata had experienced that the alpha only  _ wished _ for. Maybe that was petty of him but who cared. It’s not like Kageyama could go back in time and take those moments away from the beta.

At the moment all he was doing was trying to not think of Hinata and was failing miserably since he was clearly still reading about scenting. 

Although, Iwaizumi was right. Reading about it didn’t help ease his nerves and anger. If anything, all it did was reinforce how real of a threat Kageyama was to his marriage, no matter how much he hated admitting that. Second genders were never anything that had bothered him but recently, he felt as if he was on the bottom of the food chain. It was stupid. He knew it was stupid. Hinata’s alpha was stupid and scenting was stupid. 

The only thing he wanted was for his marriage to survive the storm that scenting brought. It was as if their relationship had been built with good intentions but faulty materials that stood no chance to the winds and rains of the destruction. No matter how many times Oikawa boarded up the windows and reinforced the foundation, the home that was everything he and Hinata had built still shook with every blow and gust. 

The beta could argue however that he was just as much of a threat. Maybe not quite a storm but more like a light rain after a hot summer day. A rain that brought humidity thick enough it could suffocate. 

Considering how badly he had fucked up the other day when they had argued. He still felt like shit about him and Hinata’s fight and it was rubbing him raw on the inside just thinking about it. He  _ knew _ Hinata had also been wrong but to fight with him to the point of tears still made him feel like he had failed the omega. They had never fought to that point before but he knew marriages had fights although he was also very well aware that  _ healthy  _ ones didn’t involve your husband’s soulmate. 

Oikawa was trying to be good and not reach out to Hinata. He was trying his best not to call Hinata and ask for forgiveness, more like beg but he wouldn’t. He was trying to hold back but he was weak. He missed the omega more than he cared to admit. Hinata had been such a consistent factor in his life for so long and Oikawa never wanted that to change. It had been radio silence the past few days since the omega had left and never did the beta think he would miss the way Hinata would interrupt him when he was working from home. Never once did he think he would miss the laughter and jokes. Now, all there was left was silence after coming home to an empty house after work. Silence so profound it threatened to suffocate him.

It didn’t help that Natsu had blown up his phone the morning after Hinata had left. His sister in law had told him everything that had happened at the Hinata household after her brother had arrived in the middle of the night. Oikawa knew she meant well and that whatever she voiced regarding the situation came from a good place but he knew she was too young to understand everything. At least in a way where she would see both points of view. Natsu wanted Hinata to apologize and go back home. That obviously hadn’t happened so, therefore, she was not happy with her brother, and that led to them not speaking. 

Oikawa wanted to reach out and talk to Hinata about that. He wanted to make sure the omega was alright. He knew Hinata and Natsu didn’t fight. They were close and had never fought to the point of not talking to each other but apparently, that was the current situation. Oikawa knew that had to be eating his husband alive. Hinata loved Natsu more than anything so for them to be at each other’s throats must’ve meant something. 

In a sick way, he was almost glad Hinata was also suffering from them being apart. The pain would be a constant reminder of why exactly they were apart and if anything, it might even help Hinata figure out the mess they were in. 

Oikawa shook his head at that.  _ Maybe Kageyama was right. I might as well be a sadist fuck if that’s what I’m thinking. _

He had always been aware of the fact that his mother-in-law would find out eventually but still, knowing what her reaction had been, still stung. He knew it was predictable and he should’ve seen it coming a thousand miles away but still. The thought of her actually getting through to Hinata and getting the omega to change his mind was scary. It terrified him to the core. 

But, he couldn’t be the one to crack and ask for forgiveness. He just couldn’t do that no matter how much he wanted it. He wanted Hinata to have space to process everything. No matter how much it made his blood boil knowing a certain raven-haired idiot might be involved. 

Oikawa had told Hinata that a break was the best thing for both of them and he had to be mature enough to respect that. He had to be able to comprehend anything that came from that. Even if he didn’t like what it entailed. He had promised Hinata he would give him space and he would do it. Even if it ate him alive to be away from him. He would do it and deal with whatever happened afterward.

He and Iwaizumi were currently driving to the city where the beta’s interviews were going to be held. The car ride had been silent for the most part with Iwaizumi giving his friend the space he knew he needed. Although, it didn’t stop the mindless teasing every half hour. 

The beta had called Iwaizumi the morning after and had begged him to come over. He didn’t want to do something he would regret. Something stupid like reaching out to Hinata and asking him to come back. He didn’t want to be the one who had fought in vain. 

Iwaizumi was a good friend and Oikawa would be forever thankful. He appreciated the alpha more than he let on but he knew Iwaizumi understood. No way anyone else would put up with him on such a long road trip like the alpha did. No one else would choose to be stuck in a car with Oikawa for that long and not throw themselves out the window. No way would anyone other than Hinata let him play those stupid alien movie reviews on his phone he loved listening to so much. 

He looked out the window and locked his phone, sensing Iwaizumi’s stare every other second when his friend wasn’t looking at the road. Oikawa knew he was only asking for trouble if he kept reading. Iwaizumi was not afraid to stop the car if he kept at it. He was a good friend to the beta. Even if his methods of showing it were through teasing and playful threats at times. 

Oikawa watched the scenery pass by, noticing the early sun that was breaking over the mountains. It reminded him of Hinata. He loved Hinata, more than anything but he wanted the omega to understand where he was coming from. He needed Hinata to see how draining it was to live with Kageyama in their lives. Even if he  _ knew _ deep down that Hinata couldn’t forget about the alpha. Not when it was proven through hard science. Feelings hadn’t always been the easiest for Oikawa to understand but he knew science well. And if science itself laid it out for him, what more did he want? 

Oikawa despised scenting even more now. Before, when he had been younger, it had just been a thing he didn’t have. He would often think of it as being left-handed or being ambidextrous. It was just something he was born without and it didn’t bother him. 

Sure, after some of his friends in middle school started to go through puberty and presented with the ability to scent, it captured more of his interest. But it was never anything he lost sleep over. He was content after he had presented as a beta with no scenting ability. It didn’t dramatically change his life in a way so why would he think anything of his scenting friends? 

Then, came high school and some people in his grade began to find their mates in the most random of ways. That did get his attention but only because he couldn’t wrap the content around his head. Why would he want to be bolted to the same person forever with no choice? That sounded awful, like if his mom forced him to watch anything but his alien movie collection. No thank you, teenage Tooru was content with what he liked. 

He remembered asking his parents about it. He didn’t understand how someone could just  _ look _ at a person and know that was it for them. He’d read about it in history books and in biology books but it was still  _ weird _ . 

It didn’t make sense to him. 

He remembered his mother’s words very clearly when he had been complaining about it one day after school.

_ “You don’t have to understand it, honey. You were born without it but that doesn’t mean you won’t ever find someone to love like those who can scent them out. You’re free to love and there isn’t anything wrong with that.” _

He remembered the day he’d met Hinata back in university. At the time, he had just labeled the omega off as an immature first year who had clearly overslept before his first class. Hinata was friendly enough and he made Oikawa laugh during their dreaded lectures but that’s all he was, a friend. 

Then, as time went on and he got to know Hinata, he began to realize how he felt towards him. His perspective drastically changed. Oikawa wasn’t an idiot and he knew that people didn’t actually change overnight when you fell in love with them. But for some reason,  _ everything  _ about Hinata changed once he realized he liked him. Hinata became so much more appealing. Everything about him sucked Oikawa in with enough force to give him whiplash. Suddenly, his smell was enough to wrap around the beta’s throat in the most delicious way. His face became the bane of existence for Oikawa and if he went one day without seeing it, then it was immediately a shitty one. 

He remembered late nights spent in his dorm trying to think about what to do about Hinata. He liked him enough and wanted to get to know him. But, he knew he was about to graduate and Hinata was barely entering university. Oikawa didn’t want to ask him out and then just never see him. That didn’t seem like the best solution. Hinata was the first person he had developed serious feelings for and he wanted more from him than a random hookup.

Then, it occurred to him that he didn’t know if Hinata could scent. He wanted to flat out ask him but he knew that was rude. Through high school and when he had entered university, he had discovered how sensitive of an issue that was to certain people. He never understood why. 

Hinata was an omega so there was an eighty percent chance of that being the case but Oikawa had been hopeful that he was part of that rare twenty percent who couldn’t scent. 

Hinata could’ve been that dream Oikawa wanted where it didn’t matter if scenting was involved.

He wanted the omega to be everything he sought after in a person. But he knew that someone who could scent didn’t just casually date, well not usually. There were always exceptions and maybe Hinata was just exactly that.

Oikawa remembered all those years of pining after Hinata and all the struggles they went through. He recalled how little they saw of each other during Oikawa’s time in dental school with how hectic his schedule was and how he barely had time for the omega. It was a hard time and a scary one where Oikawa was convinced the worst would happen. He had done his best to stay optimistic about things though. 

He envisioned Hinata meeting his soulmate and never being his. It would make his blood boil with hatred towards the universe. 

What could Oikawa offer at that time? Just a random weekend when he didn’t have exams or labs. He wanted so badly to be that person who would sweep Hinata off his feet but school came first.

But, to his luck and the blessing of the Gods, Hinata waited. The omega waited with love and patience. 

All the memories they had shared up until now were still so fresh in Oikawa’s mind. Memories that made him remember why he loved the omega so much. He could recall so many things that they’d experienced together that had only made his love towards the omega grow. He remembered the first time he had told Hinata he loved him, the first time they kissed, and the first time they’d had sex. 

Even with everything going on, he still remembered  _ that _ . It was after a Halloween party that his friends from dental school had thrown at one of their apartments. It had only been a few weeks into their relationship. Hinata had dressed up as an alien because according to him that’s what Oikawa liked. 

He hadn’t been wrong but not quite right either. Never did the image of a sexy alien version of Hinata ever cross Oikawa’s mind. Not that he had minded either way once he laid eyes on the omega. Hinata had shown up to his apartment covered in glitter and a ridiculous alien costume that punched the beta’s heart with so much love and arousal. He still remembered the party and being all over Hinata.

How could he not? When he had waited for so long for the omega to be his. How could he ever restrict himself when he was now free to kiss and touch Hinata when he wanted to and the omega accepted it all. 

Hinata who was a ball of energy and affection. One who gave and took just the same when it came to kisses and sweet touches. 

Oikawa sighed at the thought now. He remembered them going back to his apartment and wrapping himself around the omega. The way Hinata’s soft skin had felt under his hands was still so vivid in his mind. The  _ sounds  _ that left the omega’s lips still rocked Oikawa to the core just like the first time he’d heard them. The burning touch of Hinata’s small hands had threaded in his hair and all over his body still ignited him.

The memory of them laying in his bed afterward, covered in sweat and glitter still made him smile. He recalled the sight of Hinata asleep in his arms with messy hair and glitter all over his face from his costume. His arms had squeezed the omega to him as if he was going to slip away the moment Oikawa let him go. 

He felt stupid now. That night he had sworn the hard part was over. He thought things would be smooth sailing from then on. He wanted to smack himself for being so naïve. 

If only he knew what kind of monster Hinata’s mother was going to be and still was in their relationship. The first time Hinata had announced their relationship to his mother, she had come down on him with so much force that the omega had almost broken to her will. But he had stayed strong and fought her tooth and nail. That’s what Oikawa wanted now.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Iwaizumi broke the silence that had settled among them. 

Oikawa blinked, not having heard a word his friend had said, too lost in his thoughts. “What?”

Iwaizumi huffed. “I asked you if you wanted to talk about it.”

“Talk about what, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa played stupid.

“You know what, Shitty-kawa, come on.”

Oikawa shook his head and leaned back against his seat. “What’s there to talk about? How I practically shoved my husband towards that asshole? If that’s the case, then yeah, let’s talk.”

“You didn’t though, come on,” Iwaizumi said. “Listen, I know I’m giving you a hard time but you’re fighting against the fucking universe here. That’s a pretty big task and it’s not easy. So, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Oikawa sighed and leaned against the window. “It’s not that easy, Iwa-chan.”

“Even if it’s not, Grand King, I’m always going to be here for you. I know it’s hard to believe, but you’re my best friend,” the alpha stated.

_ I will come out on top,  _ Oikawa thought.  _ I will not lose him.  _

* * *

Hinata stood by the back entrance of the arena. It was only a few hours until game time and everyone was waiting for the teams to arrive. 

He had never felt so nervous in his life for some reason. There were cameras everywhere. So many journalists and so many fans against the barricade that had barely managed to gain entry before it was closed off. 

Hinata was standing behind the security where they had a good view of where the teams would be arriving and were also away from the barricade. Tadashi and Nishinoya were granted special access since they were with Asahi and Tsukishima. And Kageyama had gotten Hinata his own pass. He was over the moon when he’d been handed the lanyard by the arena staff. He couldn’t believe it when his friends led him towards a special entrance to the arena instead of the front one where all the fans were coming in. Nishinoya had proudly announced that this was the treatment he deserved until Hinata and Tadashi both threatened to stuff him into a trash can. Specifically the ones for discarded food. 

They had arrived in Tokyo the night before and had been lounging around their hotel until it was time to head to the arena. Hinata had been hesitant the whole flight about coming. He tried to give Nishinoya the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was right about getting away from everything for a few days. 

It seemed like the best decision now that he was in Tokyo.

Hinata had already gotten the days off so he knew that if he hadn’t come, he would’ve just been sitting at home trying to avoid Natsu who was still at home from university. It wasn’t that Hinata didn’t want to make up with his sister but he knew she was stubborn and she was not listening to reason at the moment. Any word spoken between the two of them led to a full-blown argument. Said fights resulted in neither backing down and their parents getting involved. 

That sounded like a horrible time if he was being honest. It’s not like he could go back home yet, no matter how much he wanted to do that. Oikawa probably didn’t want that.

_ Oikawa _ , Hinata sighed, feeling his lips form into a frown.

Oikawa was such a heavy thought on his mind even with how much he tried to not think about it. 

It’s not like he wasn’t thinking of his husband but with Natsu being so pushy about the subject, it made him want to scream and shove everything away. His mom wasn’t any better and it made him want to rip the hair out of his skull. Just for once, he wanted to be able to make his own decisions without everyone around him trying to have an input.

He had been tempted to reach out to the beta so many times but he didn’t think Oikawa wanted to hear from him. Maybe it was self-pity but what else was there to do? If Oikawa wanted space, then space, he would have. Hinata didn’t want to cause him any more frustration. 

Maybe, Yachi was right about doing what he wanted for once. 

Of course, he knew he had been wrong in their argument. Oikawa hadn’t brought things up just for the fun of it but the beta also had flaws. Why should Hinata be the first to cave and apologize? Maybe he wanted space as well. 

Oikawa’s words were still ringing in his mind. “ _ I need to give you space to sort everything out.” _

But, figure out what?

_ I sound like an idiot,  _ Hinata thought then backtracked.  _ Maybe Oikawa is the idiot. No, I'm definitely the idiot. _

Still, if Oikawa needed time away from him, it was the least Hinata could after everything. 

Maybe he was thinking selfishly but it was just for a moment. Why not? It was just for tonight. He could forget and enjoy the company of his friends and the atmosphere of the arena. It’s what he wanted. 

As much as he had wanted to hate Nishinoya the whole plane ride to Tokyo, he couldn't be upset, not anymore. Maybe his friends were right about him needing this. He knew that if he’d stayed at home all he would’ve been doing would’ve been was staying locked in his room away from his sister. That didn’t sound like a weekend off well spent. 

Everyone that was waiting by the back entrance was oozing with excitement as fans of both teams waited along with the press. The noise level was insane and it made Hinata bounce on the heels of his feet. The atmosphere  _ screamed _ championship game. He had never understood the hype behind sports but now, it made sense.

It seemed like tonight was a night for many firsts. 

There was  _ something  _ his inner self kept feeling and shoving to the surface. Ever since they’d arrived to wait for the teams it had been persistent. This ugly gnawing on the inside that kept scratching him raw with every breath he took. It made the omega inside of him feel off and bothered. It was as if someone kept bumping into him over and over without realizing they were annoying Hinata every time.

Was he...  _ irritated _ by the fact that there were plenty of attractive fans with Kageyama’s jersey on, along with things for him to sign, and other merchandise with the alpha’s number and name on it by the barricade? 

Did that really bother him that much?

_ What is this? _ He thought, trying to shake the feeling. It made him feel uneasy and almost annoyed even if he didn’t know the people behind the barricades. His instincts kept telling him that Kageyama was  _ his _ alpha, that there was no reason to worry, but it still made him be on the defensive.

_ Kageyama loves me _ , his inner self reminded him, reassuring with a tone laced with spite.  _ But still, if this is how I feel at the moment, I can’t imagine… I can’t imagine this is the jealousy Kageyama feels all the time. What an awful feeling. Is this what he feels knowing I’m around Oikawa all the time? Bitter, angry, and ugly jealousy.  _

Hinata was also wearing a jersey much like the other fans. It was different from the one he’d worn last time but it would be the same jersey that Kageyama would be wearing tonight. Bokuto had gifted it to him after they’d entered the arena before he and Akaashi had headed to their seats. Hinata had wanted to protest but everyone had ganged up against him, telling him that they were all wearing the jerseys for luck. This was an important game for Karasuno. They were about to play for the championship and needed all the luck they could get. 

Especially Kageyama. 

The thought of Kageyama being happy that Hinata was wearing his jersey made reassurance run through him and calm his inner omega. 

Hinata looked up when everyone began to cheer and the entrance doors opened. 

He could see the Karasuno bus had just arrived.

“They’re here! Finally, we’ve been waiting forever!” Nishinoya yelled, glancing around to get a look. “Asahi!”

“We’ve been standing here maybe fifteen minutes. Besides, idiot, he’s not even out of the bus yet. I highly doubt he can hear you,” Tadashi laughed. 

Nishinoya grinned. “You don’t know that. I can be  _ very _ loud, Tadashi. If anyone would know and hear it, it would be my husband.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes and gave him a light shove. “You’re gross.”

“What’s happening?” Hinata asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He’d never seen anything like this before.

“You’ll see,” Nishinoya yelled, leaning forward to try and see around everyone as he looked towards the entrance. “Eyes forward Hinata!”

“Karasuno just arrived,” Tadashi explained, ignoring Nishinoya’s protest. “They have to make a big show of their entrance since it’s the championship game and they’re essentially representing the v-league tonight. It’s a big deal that they look good since it’s a big game and the press is here. Inarizaki should be arriving in a few minutes.”

The bus had stopped right in front of the back entrance and the doors slowly opened. The Karasuno team stepped into a swarm of media and fans when they began to enter the arena. 

Hinata’s heart began to hammer in his chest as he watched. It had only been two weeks since he’d seen Kageyama so he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous now. It wasn’t like Kageyama was here to see him specifically. The alpha was here to play for the championship. 

But he hadn’t gotten the chance to see him since he’d landed in Tokyo since Kageyama had been busy. 

Not that Hinata thought Kageyama needed to drop everything and come and see him.

Not that he would’ve minded.

He blamed instincts.

He blamed his second gender.

_ But I do miss him, I’ve been missing him this whole time. Ever since everything that happened with Oikawa, he’s the comfort I’ve wanted the most,  _ he thought, trying to shove whatever was causing him to think such honest things as far away as possible.  _ I've missed him, I've missed him so much.  _

He would forever deny the way his heart had almost exploded in his chest when Kageyama had profusely apologized over text for his busy schedule right after Hinata had landed. The alpha had promised he would see him at the game and afterward. 

Hinata blamed his inner self for seething with happiness at that.

But, he knew very well that he was distressed with everything that had happened, and the prospect of seeing his mate made him _melt_ on the inside. If there was anything or anyone who could make him feel better and soothe the ache, it was Kageyama. 

He rubbed his hands together to try and calm himself down. His senses were going overboard in anticipation of his alpha. It was as if he could feel all his nerves igniting at the smallest things. 

His inner omega was practically salivating to be near him. 

_ Just admit it,  _ his inner omega roared in his mind.  _ Just admit how you truly feel about him. Stop lying to yourself! _

Tsukishima stepped in first and he  _ immediately  _ caught Hinata’s attention among everyone else.

The blond captain was dressed in a dark blue suit with his bag slung over his shoulder and his headphones around his neck. He was wearing a smirk on his face as he took in all the fans and stopped to greet them as well as standing for a few snapshots the press were dying to take. He was the ideal image of a captain. 

Hinata was positive that Tadashi was practically drooling as he watched his fiancé interact with the crowd. 

Then, Hinata felt as if his mind stopped working and a shiver ran down his spine that locked each of his limbs into place.

Kageyama walked in wearing a black suit. His hair was styled to the side in a way Hinata had never seen and he would be a  _ liar _ if he denied the way it made his mouth water. 

The alpha made his way over to the group of fans were wearing his jersey and waving his merchandise around to try and get his attention. The omega had _definitely_ noticed the fans earlier. 

Hinata watched the way the suit jacket enhanced his back muscles and he saw he forgot how to function for a moment. He needed to relax but he just couldn’t. 

Kageyama looked good. He looked sinfully good. Hinata thought he always looked good but tonight, the alpha was stunning. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked up from where his gaze had been fixated on the ground when he saw Kageyama walk over to him. 

_ I’m going to die. This is how I die, _ Hinata dramatically thought. His heart was pounding and his hands were getting clammy. 

_ Just look at him and realize he makes everything fall into place, _ his inner omega demanded.  _ Admit that he makes everything better. He makes the pain go away just by being near. Stop lying to yourself and admit it. Blame it on instinct all you want but at the end of the day, being an omega is part of you. It's who you are and who you're always going to be. _

The corners of Kageyama’s lips threatened to break out into a small smile once he took Hinata in. The pheromones coming off of Hinata were different from what Kageyama had previously smelled on him before. Usually, the scent his omega gave off was sweet and grounded with the exception of the dreaded lingering of Oikawa’s smell on him. 

But  _ this _ particular scent made Kageyama feel bold and self-assured. As if it was all he needed to win tonight. 

The alpha couldn’t be completely sure but he was almost positive it was jealousy mixed with something else.

_ Jealous? You?  _ Kageyama thought, fighting the urge to grin like the bastard he was. He glanced back at the fans he had just stopped to greet and pieced it all together. 

Hinata’s face was all red and his cheeks were puffy as he watched Kageyama look at the fans and back at him. 

It was as if the omega was subconsciously screaming at the setter, directly at Kageyama’s inner alpha, demanding to know why he was indulging himself with the fans when Hinata was right there. 

_ Not as immune as you thought you were,  _ Kageyama thought, feeling his heart almost combust at the realization. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t already suspected Hinata felt the same towards him. Even if the omega wouldn’t come right out and admit it, his body did just fine showing it. There were a few things mates could hide from each other but being able to smell their pheromones clear as day was not one of them.

“And you?” Kageyama teased him, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. Not wanting to fully come out and say how much he had missed him but not being able to resist taunting him. “Have anything for me to sign, little omega?”

Hinata forgot how to speak. “I—,”  _ I think I love you. No, I know I love you. I’ve loved you since the day you confessed to me. _

Kageyama smirked, enjoying how flustered the omega was for some reason. “You what?”

The omega’s face burned from everything that was racing through his mind. He tried his best to downplay what he was feeling but Kageyama saw right through him. 

Kageyama who could read him like an open book. 

“I—, um, good luck tonight!” Hinata blurted out, trying his best to keep eye contact with the alpha. He wanted the floor to swallow him and end his embarrassment. 

“You’re here tonight, Hinata, I don’t need luck,” Kageyama said with so much confidence in his tone 

The alpha was feeling cocky tonight and couldn’t resist the urge to indulge himself further. He reached out and pressed his thumb to Hinata’s chin to close his mouth. “Careful, little omega, you’ll catch flies with an open mouth like that…  _ or worse. _ ” 

Hinata wanted to scream.

Kageyama looked him over once more before he made his way down the corridor where the rest of the team was heading.

_ I will come out on top,  _ the alpha thought.  _ I will not lose him.  _

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is the big game and so many things are about to happen! I hope you're all as excited as I am. It's probably the chapter I've been looking forward to writing the most, besides the one after that. Please have a great week and thanks again for all the love.
> 
> If you guys could please let me know how you about this story's length? I know this is quite a long story since I love to ramble. I would like to know how you guys feel about it.
> 
> There are a few options when it comes to the rest of this story. First, I could keep writing what I originally had planned which could result in like ten more chapters.
> 
> Or, I could just begin to smash events together and make them into small scenes instead of chapters and hopefully wrap things up in about 5 chapters. I just don't want you guys to feel as if this is being dragged on.
> 
> I'm willing to do either! What I would love is your opinion over this. This won't change the ending or anything!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I will see you for a VERY exciting next chapter.


	23. I Wanna to Be Somebody to Someone, Someone to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Me: opens a new can of worms and drops them on the floor. 
> 
> That's basically this chapter.
> 
> Big thanks to @emerqlds for the inspiration for this chapter from their comment on chapter 11! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta @fatalvibecheck as well!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! I appreciate every comment, kudos, and read!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was one of my most favorite to write. The song for this chapter, especially the particular scene it belongs to is my favorite to use. I really hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

The atmosphere as Karasuno entered the court for the warm-up was lively while fans of both teams filled the arena. 

Hinata could see Kageyama walking around on the court, dressed in his uniform and ready to go. He went over to pick a volleyball out of a cart near the net so he could start his practice sets. 

Kageyama looked different. He seemed almost tense as he walked around.

“You think he’s nervous?” Nishinoya asked Bokuto from where they were sitting near Hinata. 

“Of course! Miya’s a monster,” Bokuto scoffed, taking a sip of his beer and gesturing to Inarizaki who was also stepping out onto the court.

Nishinoya hiccuped as he nodded. “He’s had a killer season. Asahi was telling me that Miya and Kageyama are in the top picks for the Olympic team.”

Hinata looked over at them with a confused expression. “Are Kageyama and Miya rivals or something?”

The omega didn’t know much about volleyball and Kageyama had never mentioned any rivalries to him at the few games he’d been to. Hinata supposed that it shouldn’t surprise him, though. The alpha _was_ a good player, so he was bound to attract unwanted attention on the volleyball court.

Nishinoya and Bokuto exchanged a look and fell into silence. Neither wanted to accidentally say more than they should and ruin the mood. Or get killed by Kageyama later on. 

Tanaka leaned over and wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders, not picking up on the energy of the group at all. “Shorty, that’s your boy’s ex-lover right there.” He pointed a finger towards the court where a blond player from Inarizaki was messing around during the warm-up.

_His what?_ Hinata thought, not enjoying the way his stomach tied in knots.

“Dude!” Bokuto protested. “Shut the fuck up.”

“What?” Tanaka scoffed, not seeing the problem as he readjusted his beanie.

The beta was already tipsy and had no filter.

“He didn’t know!” Noya yelled, throwing his hands up for dramatic emphasis. “Oh, Kageyama is going to _kill_ you.”

Bokuto shook his head. “Even I can’t protect you from him. It was nice knowing you **.** Rest In Peace.”

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed. He couldn’t help but be frustrated. Obviously, everyone here knew something that he didn’t and he deserved to know since it involved his alpha. “What are you guys talking about? I want to know too.”

The omega sneaked a glance towards the court again and looked at Miya Atsumu.

The setter was tall, wrapped in muscle, and _everything_ Hinata was clearly not.

He’d never thought about Kageyama seeing other people. But, now that the possibility was brought to his attention, he realized it shouldn’t be all that much of a surprise. Considering how attractive and popular the alpha was, he probably had a lot of admirers.

Hinata wasn’t stupid. He had seen the fans when the team had first arrived and even now in the arena. There were dozens of them wearing Kageyama’s jersey as they waited for the game to begin.

But something about seeing someone who had been that close to Kageyama made Hinata feel… so jealous. It made his inner self come alive to the point that his skin prickled with unease. 

He’d never felt so jealous in his life. He blamed alcohol. 

“Hinata, it doesn’t matter! That was forever ago,” Nishinoya said, finishing his drink. After everything he’d done to get Hinata here, the last thing he needed was for his friend to get the wrong idea and try to leave.

“Anyway,” he continued. “That’s why I was so surprised when you turned out to be his mate.” He gestured towards the court. “I thought tall and blond was his type, but clearly I was wrong!”

He was trying his best to be helpful, but it felt like he was just making things worse if the look on Hinata’s face was any sort of hint. 

“What really surprised me was finding out Miya is an alpha and little shorty here’s an omega,” Tanaka snickered, scrunching his nose when Bokuto reached over to flick his ear. 

“Hey, you’re not helping the situation!” Bokuto groaned. “Could you not be an idiot, for like two seconds? I know it’s tough for someone like you, but come on!”

“What are you guys talking about?” Tadashi asked them after having come back with Akaashi from the bathroom, taking notice of the evident frown on Hinata’s face. 

“A certain _someone_ told Hinata about Miya and Kageyama,” Bokuto told them, almost spilling his drink when Akaashi hit him on the shoulder.

“Kou! That isn’t something for you guys to share,” his husband scolded him, shaking his head. “I know you are all close friends with Tobio but there are certain things that are off-limits.”

“ _Keiji_! You’re acting as if I’m the one who went and blabbed!” The alpha defended himself, shooting daggers at Tanaka. “He’s the one who told Hinata.”

“I didn’t know he didn’t know!” Tanaka attempted to justify his doing. 

“Well, now, he definitely knows,” Nishinoya grinned, already imaging Kageyama’s reaction. “Does Kiyoko know you’re such a masochist, Tanaka?” 

Tanaka scoffed. “You’re acting as if you’re innocent in all of this!”

“Kageyama is going to kill all three of you,” Tadashi informed them, shaking his head in disbelief as he spoke. 

“You two,” he pointed at Nishinoya and Bokuto. “For telling Tanaka and you,” he pointed at the beta. “For blabbing.”

“Did he not want me to know?” Hinata piped in, surprised at how harsh his tone came out.

_Calm down_ , Hinata thought, trying to reign himself in. 

“I think that he just wanted to tell you about that himself,” Tadashi explained, trying to diffuse the situation at hand. 

It was rather obvious what was happening to Tadashi. He had been with Tsukishima long enough that he knew how to control the overwhelming feeling of jealousy that mating could bring at times.

In the beginning, when he had first met the captain, it had been hard to keep those initial feelings at bay. And for someone like Hinata who was new to everything, Tadashi could imagine the inner struggle the omega was facing with their friends so openly talking about Kageyama’s ex-love interest. They were unintentionally baiting the omega inside of Hinata to the surface with their drunken antics. 

Jealous tendencies such as the ones Hinata was displaying were usually sparked when feelings were being reciprocated between mates. 

_Could that be the case? Has he finally submitted to his feelings for Kageyama?_ Tadashi thought, taken aback for a moment as he looked over Hinata’s face again. 

“That’s usually how personal information works,” Akaashi chimed in to further emphasize Tadashi’s point, giving the three culprits a disapproving look. 

Akaashi shot his husband a ‘ _please fix this before it kills the mood_ ’ pleading look.

One look from his omega was all it took to get Bokuto talking.“He and Atsumu are regularly compared to each other in the volleyball world and it can get to Kageyama sometimes. There’s a lot more than just the championship riding on this game for him,” he said, trying to clean up the mess they’d-- _Tanaka_ had created. 

_Why didn’t he tell me about this?_ Hinata bitterly thought. _I suppose he doesn’t have to but it would be nice._

He could feel himself sulking even more in pure annoyance and frustration. Emotions that he had never felt weigh so heavy on him before. His inner omega was not pleased, not in the least. Rational thought was thrown at the window in the heat of the moment. He knew very well that Kageyama didn’t have to tell him anything but still, he couldn’t help his reaction. It’s not as if the alpha didn’t constantly ask Hinata about his life and his past. 

_It’s only fair_ , Hinata mentally concluded.

His instincts kept reminding him that Kageyama was his alpha, his mate and that whatever he was feeling was valid. 

“Miya is a fucking demon on the court so it’s going to be a good game regardless if they dated,” Bokuto tried to maneuver the conversation again. 

“Which isn’t relevant,” Akaashi quickly interjected. 

“Keiji’s right,” Bokuto tried to save skin. “The real reason why Kageyama is so nervous tonight is that he probably feels like his reputation as a setter is riding on this game.”

“But people already know he’s a good setter,” Hinata argued, not understanding what Bokuto was trying to get at.

Bokuto nodded. “You’re right, he’s a fucking prodigy but Karasuno lost to this team last time they made it to the championship which was four years ago and they haven’t been back since. Kageyama took the loss pretty hard. Even though the whole team suffered, we all suspected he blamed himself for the defeat. It didn’t help that every sports outlet was reporting about how much better a setter Miya was. It got to him. He tried to hide it since he’s never been one to be open about his feelings but it was obvious, you know.” 

He leaned back in his seat as he tried to paint the image of Kageyama’s life. “Just imagine, you’re this kid straight out of university that’s thrown into the professional volleyball world and you’re already scared shitless. You’re named the draft pick of the season and all eyes are instantly on you. Then, the guy who was the draft pick from the year before just went and surpassed all the expectations of what a professional setter should be so the standards for you are set impossibly high, unfair if you really think about it. You get drafted because people think statistically you should be playing at an unreal level and you _are_ good. You’re so talented you take your team to the championship in your first season as a rookie. But, only for last year’s setter to murder you on the court and walk all over you. That’s Kageyama and Miya in a nutshell.”

Hinata took a moment to think that over. He could understand how draining it must be to be constantly compared to someone. He tried to envision a younger version of Kageyama, one that was vulnerable and just trying his best to meet those high standards set so _unfairly_ for him. It made something tug at the omega’s heart. 

It made sense why Kageyama seemed so tense then. Jealousy mostly aside, it made sense. 

“Calm down, Hinata,” Nishinoya voiced, trying to slice the tension that had settled over them. “I can feel your anger from here. I didn’t even know you were capable of that.”

Nishinoya shrieked with drunken laughter when Tadashi gave him a shove.

“Idiot, you’re just trying to rile him up. Come on, don’t be like that. Hinata doesn’t have much experience with this mating shit and your taunting isn’t helping,” Tadashi scolded Nishinoya.

“How come Kenma and Kuroo aren’t here this time?” Akaashi took a different approach to change the topic of conversation.

It was like setting the bait for his husband whose eyes lit up at the mention of Kuroo, a friend he’d made back in college with who he was still close. 

Bokuto’s entire demeanor changed at his husband’s question. If anyone could break the tension with a sledgehammer, it was him and Akaashi was forever grateful. “Because, now that Kuroo’s working for that big fancy law firm, they’ve got him working all the time! Lame! And that leaves no time for me.”

“Bummer,” Nishinoya commented, always having to throw in his two cents. “He could’ve been drinking and watching the game with us right now.”

Bokuto pretended to wipe a fake tear. “You’re telling me! I’m the one who’s suffering the most here in his absence.”

Kenma had texted Hinata a few days before that he and Kuroo weren't able to make the trip to Tokyo for the game. Kuroo had been very adamant about going to see Bokuto and everyone else but work put a stop to his plans. Kenma had felt bad feeling him behind and had opted to stay home. 

Hinata couldn’t say he blamed them for not coming. 

“Well, being a new associate at a law firm can’t be easy,” Akaashi said, taking a sip of his drink. “It takes time to build a name for yourself before you’re able to take off when you want just like any other professional job.”

Bokuto made an offended noise. “Keiji, no, you have to agree that he’s supposed to make time for me always.”

Akaashi only scoffed and laughed softly when Bokuto put an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Thanks for that,” Akaashi softly told him, happy that everyone seemed less tense now. “I love you, Kou.”

Bokuto pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s temple. “I love you more.”

“I’d rather not barf up my yakisoba from earlier, thanks,” Tanaka jabbed, making Nishinoya instantly join in to tease.

* * *

_Has it really been four years_? Kageyama thought, looking around the arena as he tried to take it all in.

Everything seemed the same as it had been that day. The fans, the noise, and the pressure. Yet, it was all so different. He couldn’t say he wasn’t happy about that fact.

Four years since he was standing in the same arena for the championship game.

He remembered so vividly. He remembered that game like the back of his palm. How could he not when he spent night after night replaying every play in his mind for years. He would over analyze everything and imagine ways he could’ve done a better job as a setter for his team.

They had needed him. They had counted on him. And for what? 

For him to fail them during the most crucial game of the season.

No matter how hard he tried to forget about everything that day, it was embedded in his memory like a brand of shame. 

He had vowed to himself that he would _never_ repeat the mistakes that had cost his team the game ever again. Never.

So many things had happened that day.

He glanced over and was met with the sight of Miya Atsumu and the rest of Inarizaki doing their own set of warm-ups.

The blond still looked the same mostly, except his hair was dyed a much better shade of blond. More professionally done than when Miya used to do the job himself when he was younger. 

Four years ago, Karasuno had lost to Inarizaki. Miya Atsumu had stood proud and tall over Kageyama that day. 

The alpha still remembered feeling like scum on the floor as Miya walked all over him after the final whistle had been blown.

He still recalled Miya’s words very clearly in his mind. “ _Ya gotta work a lot harder than that if yer goin’ to surpass me, Tobio-kun_. _Don’t ya ever forget that._ ”

The words hadn’t been spoken with a harsh tone but they weighed about the same as cement blocks on Kageyama’s chest.

And he had worked hard. He had trained like a maniac leading up to this moment. He had done everything in his power to become better. He had done it all for this moment.

Kageyama still remembered getting drafted, signing with Karasuno, meeting his team, and meeting Miya Atsumu like it had been yesterday.

He had met Miya at a party to welcome the new season of the v-league. During university, he’d never gone after alphas but there was just _something_ about the blond that made his pulse race.

If Kageyama was being brutally honest, which was a characteristic well known to him. He and Atsumu had started off on a rocky road that he knew would lead them nowhere good. Vicious things always had violent endings and they had been no exception.

They’d hooked up that night and kept that going like the young idiots they had been. Kageyama had never minded that. He never wanted anything serious.

He could scent so he knew very well why he was waiting.

Hinata.

And he had told Atsumu as much in the beginning as well. Whatever feelings Kageyama developed for him were never meant to develop into anything real. 

Sure, Kageyama loved Atsumu but he never wanted anything more than what they had. He told the blond very clearly how he felt every time. 

But, the problem was that Atsumu got attached. Atsumu couldn’t scent and he was free to love whomever he pleased. Kageyama knew right from the start that would always cause trouble. Yet, he let it continue because he was young, naive and letting emotions influence his decisions. 

Now, Kageyama knew he was equally to blame for everything that happened. No one had been innocent. But if anything, Atsumu was the least to blame. 

Kageyama knew he should’ve spared the blond’s feelings by being more upfront instead of dragging things along. Maybe then he could’ve saved them both the pain they had endured.

He’d seen Atsumu begin to want more and he should’ve cut things off right then and there. But, he didn’t because he was selfish.

As time went on and whatever they had going on continued, things started to go downhill fast. 

Again, Kageyama knew they were headed towards ruin since the first time Atsumu had proposed that they date and the alpha had _quickly_ shut that down.

But, after that, Kageyama knew he was the one who caused the real problem in the end.

He got greedy and envious. 

In his defense and when he truly thought about it, it wasn’t entirely his fault. At least that’s what he told himself to feel better. 

But, he wanted people to put themselves in his shoes. How would anyone feel as a setter who’s just made it to the professional league to constantly be compared to another player? That another player also being his fuckbuddy out of all things.

He felt as if he couldn’t go _anywhere_ without seeing some sports news outlet talking about how Kageyama needed to be able to perform at Atsumu’s level. How he should be performing ten times better if he was the so proclaimed prodigy player everyone said he was.

Miya Atsumu had been the draft pick of the season before him. Whatever standards had been set for him were smashed and surpassed by the blond. He could do it all while sporting a charismatic personality that made him the ideal poster child for the v-league. He took his team to the championship as a rookie and went to play on the Olympic team. 

So, the year after, when Kageyama was the draft pick, all eyes were on him. 

He felt as if someone had thrown him overboard into open water and it was either sink or swim and he was drowning. 

And maybe he crumbled under the pressure of being under Atsumu’s shadow. 

All he wanted, in the end, was to be _better_ , better than Atsumu.

So that’s what he tried to do.

During their time as friends with benefits, he pushed himself to be better and to train harder. It was as if he began to see Atsumu as his biggest rival and nothing else.

What didn’t occur to him was that maybe Atsumu didn’t feel the same. Maybe Atsumu did truly love him and he didn’t care about being better than Kageyama. 

_I was blind to everything. I treated Atsumu like shit without even realizing it. I knew very well I was never going to commit to him,_ Kageyama thought _._

Then, it was Atsumu who ended things between them and left so abruptly.

Atsumu who destroyed Kageyama four years ago during the championship game.

It never crossed Kageyama’s mind that the blond would get fed up and leave. That there was more to him beyond the skill and dedication that made him such a good setter. 

There was a reason that people called him a demon on the court.

When Atsumu retaliated from being fed up with Kageyam’s bullshit, he sent the raven back flying with so much force from pure anger and betrayal.

_“Never underestimate me again, Tobio-kun,”_ Atsumu had told him when he ended things with Kageyama.

He’d walked blindly into the predator’s mouth without having even realized it until it bit his head off.

Deep down, Kageyama knew it was more out of hurt feelings than anything. But could he honestly blame Atsumu?

The last time he saw Atsumu was at Bokuto and Akaashi’s wedding.

Atsumu was with someone new. A guy Kageyama had never seen before. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

He’d heard from Akaashi that Atsumu and Kiyoomi are married now. That they had a daughter together. That they were happy. 

Kageyama knew that Bokuto and Akaashi were still friends with Atsumu and his brother but did their best not to bring him up around the alpha.

Not that Kageyama cared to know what was happening with Atsumu or anything.

_“Kageyama!_ ” He was snapped out of his thoughts as Tsukishima called over to him, gesturing towards their team.

They were lining up to give thanks for the game.

He made his way over but was stopped when someone walked up to him.

“Tobio-kun,” Miya Atsumu waved over at him. “Long time no see. It’s been a while since yer team made it this far, ain’t it?”

_Damn him_ , Kageyama thought.

* * *

The game had started off on equal footing for both teams. 

Karasuno took the first set with a bit of a struggle but still managed to come out on top. They were all giving it their all and with Tsukishima as their new captain, motivation ran high.

It wasn’t until the second set began that things changed. 

Inarizaki had taken a moment to regroup before the set and one of their new coaches, Kita Shinsuke, who was a past player for the team had a few words with them.

Whatever Kita Shinsuke had said had been more than enough to make the team come back with a vengeance. They were playing ten times better than they had during the first set.

It was affecting Karasuno more than anyone cared to admit. At first, it wasn’t obvious but after a few service aces from Inarizaki, specifically Miya Atsumu, Karasuno began to doubt themselves.

Especially Kageyama.

“He’s overthinking!” Bokuto groaned, watching Kageyama’s serve get received by Inarizaki’s libero.

He knew the alpha was capable of better serves. He could go head to head against Atsumu now when it came to that. He’d seen Kageyama’s serves before and had watched them evolve since the first professional game Kageyama had played. 

“Of course, wouldn’t you?!” Nishinoya interjected. “We’re about to finish the second set and he’s not gotten one service ace? You know he’s all in his head right now.”

“This is not looking good for them,” Tadashi frowned, exchanging a worried look with Akaashi.

Another point for Inarizaki followed.

Hinata could sense the tension in the air between all of his friends. 

This wasn’t like the last time when Kageyama had been distracted. It was almost as if he was overthinking every play, every set, and every serve since the second set had begun.

“Come on, Kageyama!” Nishinoya and Tanaka cheered, trying to help cheer everyone up around them.

“Head up!” Bokuto called out, knowing the alpha couldn’t hear him.

“Inarizaki’s Miya Atsumu is up next to serve!” The announcer's voice rang from the speakers. “We’ve yet to see that famous jump float serve of his tonight.”

Hinata looked at the blond setter as the cameras panned on him. He looked confident as he walked up to serve. There was a smirk on his face as bounced the ball a few times while his eyes searched the crowd. 

“He’s got three killer serves,” Tanaka told Hinata, pointing towards Karasuno’s libero. “Yaku’s always had a hard time receiving jump floats from him and those are Miya’s specialty. Just our luck.”

Sure enough, Miya Atsumu landed a service ace and went back for another turn that won them the set. 

“That’s the end of the second set with Inarizaki taking this one! The third set will definitely be the turning point for this game with each team having already won a set each,” the announcer called out. “A hell of a championship game tonight”

“Kageyama, buddy, come on,” Tanaka sighed, watching the setter run hands over his face as he walked towards the bench where Tsukkk was already pulling him aside to talk. 

Then, Hinata was moving before he could stop himself. 

There was such a short time between sets and he needed to get down there.

He was squeezing around people as he made his way down. He tried his best to move out of the way and not bump into anyone but it was impossible.

He was on a mission.

A mission led by his instincts to comfort and at least reassure his mate.

_What am I doing_ ? He thought, not being able to stop himself. _I’m an idiot._

He had no idea what he was even going to say to Kageyama. What could he say that Tsukishima hadn’t already? The captain had probably phrased it ten times better.

Whatever reasons he had to stop himself wouldn’t connect with his brain.

His legs were still moving. 

The thought of Kageyama being distressed, upset, angry, or doubtful was fueling him.

There was the lingering reminder in the back of his mind that it should’ve always bothered him to know the alpha was unhappy. It should’ve bothered him enough as it did at the moment where he was causing him to succumb to instinct.

He couldn’t stop.

His instincts were driving him forward with so much purpose. He’d never let this before. 

There were so many thoughts running through his mind as he moved. He thought about how much he truly loved Kageyama, how much he meant to the omega, and how he wasn’t holding himself back from admitting such things anymore.

He was being truthful to himself for once.

He wasn’t thinking of anything else. All his mind was clouded with was his mate, Kageyama, and whatever was motivating him to move.

Kageyama.

**_Someone To You by Banners_ **

  
  


“ _Kageyama!”_ Hinata called out, running down the row of seats as quickly as he could towards the barricade that separated the fans from the court.

The alpha hadn’t noticed his yelling and Hinata couldn’t say he was surprised. The noise level in the arena was deafening. But he had to try something before the next set began. Anything really at that point. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, finally reaching the barricade. He stopped himself from barging into it at the last moment.

He tried to catch his breath as he waited to see if Kageyama would notice him. “ _Tobio_!”

Finally, after what felt like year-long minutes, the alpha turned his head to glance at the fans. He did a double-take once his eyes landed on Hinata. 

Hinata with flushed cheeks from all the running he had done to get to the barricade. Hinata who was waving him over with eager movements. Hinata who was looking at him with pleading eyes, full of love and desperation. 

Hinata who was calling out to him.

_Hinata_.

Kageyama took a moment and walked over to him with confusion written all over his face. His eyebrows were knitted together as he tried to figure what Hinata was doing.

He needed to get out of his head and back into the game. He needed to focus and play the way he knew he could.

He needed—

He didn’t even know.

“Kageyama,” Hinata said when the alpha was close enough to hear him.

“What are you doing down here?” Kageyama asked him, gripping the barricade as he looked down at the omega. “Did you get lost on your way back from the bathroom, idiot? I wouldn't put it past you.” 

_God, I love you so much, Hinata,_ the alpha thought, letting his eyes roam all over the omega’s face. _Stupid but at least he’s mine._

“I know you can win. I know you can do it,” Hinata told him with a serious expression on his face. 

Kageyama didn’t say anything to that.

Suddenly, small hands shot out and grabbed the alpha’s wrists to pull him closer.

His skin felt hot against the alpha’s. Sharing such a close touch was enough to make Kageyama explode on the inside with how much he was drawn to Hinata.

“What are you doing, idiot?” Kageyama frowned, feeling his heart begin to pound in his chest. He couldn’t remember a time when Hinata had been the one to touch him so intimately and initiate the contact at that. It was almost too much for him to handle everything going on around him.

“I know you can do it,” Hinata repeated, a big smile stretching across his face. “Kageyama, you’re the greatest, you can do _anything_.”

Before he could say anything, Hinata’s hands moved from his wrists to the front of Kageyama’s jersey to pull him down so their foreheads were resting against one another to further emphasize his point.

They could both feel each other’s breaths fanning over their faces. So close. So impossibly close. 

It was dangerous. They shouldn't be doing this. But neither of them pulled away or wanted to.

The sensation of feeling complete, as if all the pieces fell into place like this was coursing through each of them. It was as if being so close soothed all the worries, the sadness, the anxiety, and the distance.

“Kageyama, I love you,” Hinata confessed, feeling like he could breathe for the first time in a long time. “I love you… so much. So, please, go out there and do whatever it is you need to do. I believe in you, Tobio.”

The words that Hinata had pushed into the back of his mind for so long now were out in the open. He should’ve felt worried and scared but… all he felt was reassurance. It was as if the lump in his throat he’d been feeling vanished. It felt like the first breath after coming up for air after almost drowning.

He felt like every nerve in his body was lit up with the satisfaction that he’d made his alpha happy. Kageyama, his alpha, his mate, his soulmate.

Kageyama couldn’t suppress the matching grin that spread across his face at Hinata’s confession. He slid his hands up to cup Hinata’s face and tilt his head back. “Took you long enough, idiot.”

Hinata beamed. His expression was full of love that expressed just how much he loved Kageyama.

“ _For you, Shouyou_ , I can win. Anything for you. I love you,” the alpha admitted, tone firm and confident. “I’ve always loved you, never forget that.”

“I love you, Tobio. I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up to you.”

“As long as you made it, little omega, that’s all I’ve ever needed,” Kageyama told him.

“You waited for me,” Hinata stated, closing his eyes at Kageyama’s words. “Even when it took me this long.”

“I will always wait for you,” Kageyama confessed, tone thick with emotion. “You are half of my soul. You are my soulmate and my omega. You are everything I’ve ever wanted out of this life.”

At the moment, Hinata recalled a book he’d once read a few years back. A book about two people who were drawn to each other. A book about love and everything it entailed. 

The Song of Achilles. 

He remembered reading a passage from it and at the time, not understanding it completely. Not truly comprehending the meaning. But now, he understood perfectly. 

_I could recognize him by the touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world._

_(The Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller)_

That’s what it meant to be soulmates. This is what people waited for, were gifted with, and what it truly felt like to know the person who completed you. 

It opened the windows to his soul and let him see how much he loved Kageyama. Soulmates. The alpha meant everything to him. Just like the universe had destined for him too.

As if reading his mind or maybe giving in to the heat of the moment, Kageyama guided Hinata’s face towards him.

_If I can be selfish only once in this life, then let it be this moment,_ Kageyama thought.

At that moment, the world stood still and silent and it was as if they were the only ones left standing. 

As if the noisy arena were replaced with the quiet that a night out in the country brought. A place where the stars and moon were visible and the soothing noises of the night surrounded them. 

The kiss was brief. It was just a soft press of their lips together but the fire it ignited was fierce enough that it threatened to consume them. 

A fire they knew was _wrong_ but felt like the first right thing they’d ever done in their lives. It was as if the universe considered them both phoenixes that first must burn to ashes to be able to truly rise from them. 

It awoke primal instincts inside of them. It let them truly feel the pull of the universe. It was the first intimate touch between them as mates and their second genders roared to life at full speed.

Alpha and omega so long suppressed and forced to hide and deny their true feelings.

But now, it was as if the chains had been broken and they were free to break the surface. 

Everything changed now. When soulmates reciprocated feelings towards each other, something new came into play. Something precious that had the potential to create something beautiful or pulverize them into pieces. 

Once love was admitted, their connection became deep-seated and allowed them both the ability to truly sense each other’s emotions and what every individual scent they gave off meant. Only then could they understand the gravitational pull towards each other. 

The alpha inside Kageyama truly awoke at the touch. He could sense everything coming off of the omega. The lingering remains of a sadness that distressed his scent just a bit that was being washed over by something new. A new scent that poured over Hinata and it called out to Kageyama. The scent of love, being loved by the alpha and loving him all the same. 

_He knows how much I love him now. He can feel it. I can feel how much he loves me, he’s always loved me. He was just too much of a dumbass to admit it_ , Kageyama thought.

When they broke apart, Kageyama _smiled_. 

The alpha’s expression looked genuine and bright as if he’d already won the game. He looked as if he were unbeatable. As if he truly lived up to being the King his captain enjoyed claiming he was.

Kageyama couldn’t even begin to describe how _delicious_ Hinata’s mouth tasted. 

He had fantasized and dreamt about the taste, the feeling, and the moment for so long but they all dulled compared to the real thing.

Maybe he was a biased alpha but he swore to the Gods that Hinata was the sweetest thing this life had to offer him and he would gladly accept it. Nothing in the world would ever compare to his omega. He felt like if he never got another chance to kiss, touch, or even see Hinata he would die. 

Only Hinata.

Always Hinata.

His alpha called to the omega with every fiber of his being.

And Hinata felt it all. 

He could smell the overpowering scent of the sweat on Kageyama’s skin, could sense the love rolling off of him, and the clear happiness. He felt connected to him. A connection only they would ever share. A love only they would ever understand. 

The omega inside of him was eager and clawing at the surface. 

Hinata remembered his mother describing _this_ to him when he was a teenager and believing she was stretching the truth.

But, no, far from it actually. Nothing in the world compared to this.

Kageyama hesitantly dropped his hands as the buzzer went off to signal the next set.

He looked back once more to meet Hinata’s fiery gaze who still looked as stunned as the moment their lips had met.

_He is my sun,_ Kageyama thought. 

_He is my moon,_ Hinata smiled.

_He will always lead me back home,_ they both confessed, watching each other. 

Hinata felt like every hair on his body was standing and as if the alpha’s touch shocked every nerve in his body to life. He never wanted to forget the feeling. He couldn’t believe something like this existed in such a world.

He remembered in the beginning when he had first met Kageyama how his blue eyes were always roaming in the back of Hinata’s mind. A constant reminder of the alpha through everything. 

Now, those eyes bore into him with new meaning. He no longer wished for them to go away. Those eyes felt as if they could peer into his soul and see every part of him. His omega wanted nothing more than to be laid out bare for Kageyama to see. 

Those eyes that held him to the ground as if they were Hinata’s own personal gravity and eyes that threatened to destroy him at any moment. Destruction he would gladly welcome if it meant the last thing he got to see was the alpha. Eyes that belonged to the man he loved. His soulmate. His alpha. 

“ _You are half of my soul_ ,” Kageyama had said earlier and the words threatened to blur Hinata’s vision from happiness now. 

Words could not express the happiness he felt. He’d been right before. Only Kageyama could soothe the pain and make him feel whole again. 

It made the omega feel invincible. 

“I love you,” Kageyama mouthed to him, pointing a finger towards him.

Hinata lifted a hand up to touch his lips as he watched Kageyama walk back onto the court. “I love you too.”

* * *

True to his word, Kageyama went back into the third set with new determination in his eyes.

It was almost as if he was a new person. 

He was playing incredible. 

For the first time in a long time, he let the past stay in the past and looked forward to the future.

It didn’t matter who the better setter was, or who won even though it would be nice too.

All that mattered was that he was here, playing for the championship with Hinata cheering him on. That’s all he needed.

They took the third set by storm. 

He was positive he had never played so well in his life.

As much as he wanted to sit down and process what Hinata had just told him, he couldn’t. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the taste of Hinata’s lips against his win. That Hinata loved him, even though he’d never thought otherwise. 

But he had to focus. All that there was left to do was to win and then, he could go see his omega.

His alpha on the inside of roaring. He’d been right. Hinata loved him back. He knew it. He’d known it since the day he had confessed to Hinata. He knew it. 

Karasuno took the next two sets that led them into victory.

The cheers were deafening after the buzzer went off. It was a sound he never wanted to forget.

The feeling of Tsukishima and the rest of the team slamming into him was incredible. 

Kageyama didn’t think he’d ever seen Tsukishima cry but the captain was teary-eyed as he looked over the team.

They did it.

Kagayama felt like he was on cloud nine. 

He looked over towards the other side of the net where Atsumu was.

Kageyama had thought about this moment for a long time. He’d fantasized about beating Miya for years.

He’d imagined the blond’s face as he loomed victorious over him. The sadness, anger, and hatred that would paint Atsumu's face.

But, the expression that was plastered on Atsumu’s face wasn’t one he was expecting.

Atsumu was smiling, landing reassuring pats on his teammates’ backs to cheer them up as they made their way towards the locker rooms. He didn’t look defeated. He didn’t look upset. He looked content.

Kageyama’s eyes were glued to him, trying to understand.

Then, fans were beginning to leave the arena and family members and friends of the teams were allowed onto the court.

“Tobio-kun, I figured ya would’ve gotten over yer starin’ problem by now,” Atsumu teased, walking over to the net where Kageyama was.

A friendly jab that reminded the alpha of the first time they’d met and how starstruck he had been to meet Miya in person. 

Kageyama tsked, shaking the memory. “You’re smiling.”

Atsumu shrugged as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. “I am. Figured ya would be too, after yer little kiss with the redhead after the second set.”

_He saw that, of course, he saw, everyone saw,_ Kageyama thought.

“But you lost,” Kageyama pointed out, crossing sweaty arms across his chest. “And I am happy.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Atsumu genuinely said. “Ya deserve it. Is he yer mate?”

Kageyama nodded, feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth at the mention of Hinata. “He is.”

“He’s a cutie, make sure ya keep him. But, to answer yer question from before, there’s always next season,” Atsumu explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Besides, winning ain’t everything. I always told ya that.”

Suddenly, a small figure ran across the court. She was small but fast, faster than the person who was chasing after her.

Her wavy black hair was pulled into little buns on her head. She was wearing Atsumu’s Inarizaki jersey and there was a mask on her face that she was currently in the process of tearing off much to the dismay of whoever was chasing her.

“Daddy!” The little girl screamed, getting Atsumu’s attention. “ _Daddy_!” 

Atsumu turned and his face broke out into a bigger smile once he saw who was calling out to him. He bent down and scooped the little girl into his arms once she reached him. “Hi, sweetheart! Did you watch daddy play?”

The little girl furiously nodded, wanting Atsumu to know she had watched him play. “Mhm!” 

The blond turned back to look at Kageyama and gestured to the little girl. “There are more important things in life. Ain’t like winning another championship and goin’ to the Olympics betters her life any. It’s more time I get to spend with her in the end.” 

Then, the person who had been running after the little girl came into view. He had the same wavy hair as her and wore his own mask over his face. “Atsumu, _no,_ you’re all sweaty and gross.”

“She doesn’t mind, Omi-kun,” Atsumu told _Omi_ , pressing a kiss to the little girl’s face who instantly broke out in a fit of giggles. “Can’t believe she got away from ya that easy. Yer gettin’ slow.” 

Then Kageyama connected the pieces. Sakusa Kiyoomi. He was the person Atsumu had married and that little girl was their daughter. 

“I mind! And she’s _fast_! I set her down for a moment and then she was gone once she saw you,” Kiyoomi grimaced, shaking his head as the little girl wrapped her arms around Atsumu’s neck. “Ew, you’re covered in sweat and her mask. Where did the mask go?”

Kiyoomi bent down to pick up the discarded mask once he spotted it on the floor. “ _Katsumi_ , why did you take your mask off?”

“Can’t believe she’s already movin’ that fast considerin’ she hasn’t been walking that long,” Atsumu commented, nuzzling the little girl who was content being held by him. “She takes after me when it comes to athletics, I’m sure of it.”

Kageyama looked the blond over once more before he began making his way towards his team.

Like he’d thought earlier. The past was the past and there was nothing else to look forward to but the future. 

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Kiyoomi asked his husband as he tried to wrangle a fresh mask on their daughter’s face with unsuccessful attempts. “I thought… you played amazing. It was a good game.”

“Omi, is that a compliment I’m hearin’ coming from yer mouth?” Atsumu teased his husband, watching him struggle to put the mask on their daughter who was not making it easy on the omega.

Atsumu rolled his eyes at Kiyoomi’s actions knowing Katsumi only tolerated wearing a mask for so long. She was a lot like her dad in that way, always wanting to cause trouble and keep people on their toes. 

All hopes for a calm, collected, and serious child that Kiyoomi had were smashed since the moment their daughter began to walk. She was just like Atsumu, ambitious, impulsive, and loud. And she loved fighting against any attempt at hygiene Omi tried to bestow upon her. 

“If you weren’t sweaty and gross, I would totally kick your ass right here, right now,” Kiyoomi threatened, his eyes crinkling which was a clear indicator he was smiling behind the mask.

“Omi-kun, I promise I’m okay,” Atsumu smiled as he looked at the omega, adjusting their daughter in his arms once he noticed Kiyoomi giving him that _look._

When Kiyoomi didn’t look convinced, the alpha reached over and tried to lower the mask on his face to give him a kiss.

Kiyoomi gave his husband a shove and fixed his mask. “In your dreams, you germ! Take a shower first then we’ll talk.”

“Ball!” Katsumi pointed out, making grabby hands towards the volleyball that was on the floor. 

“No, you can’t have that and don’t point, Katsumi _,_ ” Kiyoomi lectured their daughter. “It’s rude and that ball is disgusting.”

Katsumi whined. “Please?”

“Ya know, I’m pretty sure I licked dirty volleyballs as a kid,” Atsumu told the omega, giving Katsumi’s cheek a playful squeeze to take her attention away from the ball on the ground. “Think I turned out just fine.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes lit up with love even when he refused to voice it. Even with how rambunctious his husband could be, he could count on him to help aid him in keeping their daughter away from unnecessary germs. 

The omega scoffed before teasing his husband. “And you wonder why you ended up like this?”

Atsumu just laughed and handed their daughter who was growing restless over to the omega. “I’ll go shower so we can leave. I know how much you love being in crowds and having Katsumi around them even more.”

Kiyoomi took their daughter and successfully caught her off guard when he put the mask back on her face. “Look at daddy, finally suggesting something helpful for once.”

“Daddy,” the little girl pointed towards Atsumu as she leaned on Kiyoomi’s shoulder who was already pulling a wet wipe out to clean her hands after having touched her sweaty father.

Atsumu made a silly face and leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of her head. He took a chance and moved up to kiss Kiyoomi’s mask-clad cheek before the omega could protest.

Kiyoomi moved away. “Atsumu!”

“Ya love me, Omi-kun,” the blond alpha cheekily replied, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he headed to the showers. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and watched his husband walk away. Of course, he loved him. No way he’d tolerate the blond any other way. 

* * *

“Hey!” Yaku greeted Kageyama as he stepped into the locker room. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile that big like ever.”

Kageyama tsked and ripped the jersey off his body so he could go shower. “Shut up, Yaku.”

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. All he wanted was to go find Hinata after everything. He was so happy. They’d won and he’d kissed his omega. He was over the moon. 

Kageyama was sure he’d never been happier in all of his life.

Tsukishima leaned over from where he was changing and smirked. “ _Oh,_ yeah, that’s definitely because of the little shrimp. Not even winning the v-league championship would ever put the King in that good of a mood.”

Yaku’s eyes lit up once he realized what the captain was talking about. He walked over and landed a punch on Kageyama’s sweaty shoulder. “We all saw you and Hinata after the second set! Look at you, all grown up and shit.”

“You didn’t!” Kageyama frowned, feeling his cheeks burn red as he kicked off his shoes. 

He knew they’d kissed in an arena full of people, at the heat of the moment, and in front of the alpha’s friends and teammates. He just didn’t expect anyone to remember, or bring it up, like ever. 

Part of him felt embarrassed and the other part felt smug since his inner alpha all but beamed at the mention of the kiss. 

“Oh, buddy, we definitely saw that,” Yaku grinned, laughing when some of the other players joined in.

They were all still riding the high of the win. A well deserved and fought after championship win. Everyone was in a playful mood as they showered and changed. 

“Alright so!” Coach Ukai yelled, hands on his hips as he overlooked his team with a grin on his face after stepping into the locker room.

Kageyama didn’t think he’d ever seen the coach look so pleased, happy, or proud.

“We’re celebrating tonight!” Ukai grinned. “So, hurry up and get changed. We have cars waiting to take you guys over to the bar. We’ve rented out Crow's barfor the night.”

The team cheered at the coach’s words. Free alcohol and food were definitely the way to their hearts. 

“This night honestly just keeps getting better and better,” Asahi smiled, drying his hair with a towel. 

“You’re telling me,” Tsukishima replied. 

“Man bun,” Ukai yelled, throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards the locker room doors. “Someone’s looking for you.”

Asahi looked over and sighed, rolling his eyes in endearment when he saw the spikey hair through the small window on top of the doors. 

He walked over and cracked the door open, trying to be mindful of the rest of the team and their privacy. Even though his omega trained half of them on the daily. 

“Asahi!” Nishinoya smiled, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist. “You did it! Look at you, fucking championship, _my_ champion.”

Asahi smiled, wrapping his arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders. “Always your champion, Nishi.”

Suddenly, Tanaka and Bokuto came into view down the corridor. 

“Hurry up, the taxi is here!” 

Bokuto was urging Hinata down the corridor while the omega looked extremely confused. 

“What are you guys doing?” Asahi asked his husband, looking over at the others who were hurrying towards the back door appearing very suspicious.

Nishinoya just smiled and kicked the door to the locker room open. “ _Kageyama_!”

Kageyama looked over with an annoyed expression where he was getting ready to go to the showers. “What?”

Nishinoya pointed towards the alpha with both hands. “You are coming out with us tonight! I don’t want to hear any protests or I’ll make Asahi kick your ass! We are all celebrating!”

Before Kageyama could even reply, Nishinoya continued. “We’ve taken Hinata hostage! We’re already getting a head start so if you ever want to see your loverboy again, and don’t even pretend we didn’t see that little moment you two had earlier, you better meet us at Crow's!”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t!” 

Nishinoya leaned up and pulled Asahi down for a quick kiss before he took off running down the corridor towards the exit. “I most definitely would! Never underestimate me.”

Kageyama frowned and walked over to the locker room door to see what the omega had up his sleeve.

For all the alpha knew, Nishinoya could just be messing with him. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. 

Nishinoya was already at the door and Kageyama could see him join a group outside. 

Hinata was standing beside Bokuto and Tanaka who were pointing over towards a car that had just arrived. Akaashi and Tadashi were also standing outside. 

“See you later, Kageyama!” Nishinoya yelled, closing the exit door before the security guards could scold him.

* * *

Natsu stared at the TV in utter shock. 

She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Kageyama Tobio had just kissed her brother. He had just kissed Hinata on TV, in an arena full of people as if he had the right. 

And Hinata had let him!

“Holy shit!” Alisa shrieked, almost spilling her popcorn as she watched the game on her laptop. “Shouyou kissed Kageyama. The Kageyama Tobio! Oh my gosh, no way!”

Natsu couldn’t even react. She didn’t even know what to say. It was bad enough that things were still tense between her and her brother. They still weren’t speaking because she _refused_ to apologize for trying to help. 

If her brother was too shallow to understand that, it wasn’t her fault. She would not apologize first. If Hinata wanted to fix things between them, then he could apologize then fix things with Oikawa. 

Letting Kageyama kiss him on TV certainly wasn’t a step in the right direction. 

_He goes and does something stupid like that?! I thought maybe, just maybe, he and Oikawa had fixed things between them already,_ Natsu thought, shaking her head. _I can’t believe this!_

The betrayal that she felt was heavy enough to suffocate. 

“He _definitely_ has to introduce me to Yaku now,” Alisa kept talking, not realizing how upset her friend was. 

They were back at university after a short break and were currently watching the v-league championship game after classes that Friday. 

Natsu had just gotten back that afternoon after Hinata had left the day before. It was after one of his friends had just shown up at her house. She had sensed something was up and she’d been right.

Now it made sense. 

“Natsu, where are you going?” Alisa called out after Natsu grabbed her phone and stepped out into the hallway. “The third set is about to begin! Oh, look, Kageyama is up to serve. I _bet_ he has a six-pack, I just know it! I bet Shouyou knows.” 

Natsu looked down at her phone and scrolled through her contacts as angry silent tears streamed down her face once she was out in the hallway. 

Hinata was wrong. Their mother was wrong. Why couldn’t they understand where she was coming from? 

All she wanted was for Hinata to work things out with Oikawa. They were good together and she didn’t want her brother to let everything go to waste over one argument. Her brother wouldn’t even talk to her about it. She wanted to know what exactly was going on. She hated being left in the dark.

She and Hinata weren’t talking at all, but still. She could help him fix things, she wanted to help him fix things with Oikawa. 

Sure, her parents had told her to mind her own business since she was known to be intrusive at times. But, she couldn't just stand around and do nothing. No, she was tired of waiting for them to talk this out.

Her mother was wrong. She didn’t know how to help Hinata and she sure as hell didn’t know how to help his marriage. 

If Oikawa wasn’t going to do anything by his own means, then she had no choice but to act. 

She hit the call icon once she found the number she wanted.

_Calling: Oikawa Tooru._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so there's that! So much is about to happen now that they've confessed and kissed! I also hope you guys liked Atsumu and Kiyoomi's daughter's name! It's sort of a mix of their names together. 
> 
> I cannot wait to hear what you guys think because that will help me decide what happens next. I hope you're all well and have a good week!


	24. *He Calls Me The Devil, I Make Him Wanna Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I can't believe this story hit 702 kudos, that means the world to me! As well as every comment. I enjoy seeing what you guys like and dislike about every chapter.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took almost a month, feel free to hate me for that. I had the worst writer's block leading up to this chapter for some reason. Then, suddenly, one day I sat down, and a few days later, there were 15K words, lmao. This chapter was the hardest to write for some reason even after I got everything done. There was a lot of editing done, moving things around, rewording, and a lot of rough drafts.
> 
> That being said, I really hope you guys like it! It took forever to have a completed version I was happy with. 
> 
> Also, a comment from AleMarie2_0 suggested some good songs for this chapter, if you'd like to check them out.  
> Body Say by Demi Lovato, Close by Nick Jonas & Tove Lo, Chains by Nick Jonas and Call out my name by The Weeknd.
> 
> My Twitter is @ghostofhinata if you would like to reach out or want updates on the story. I want to thank the people who do follow me on there and give me their feedback when I have a certain question regarding the characters/plot. Thank you so much, I appreciate it all!
> 
> Also, please don't mind the grammar mistakes, I will go back through later and fix them, I just wanted to go ahead get this up.

* * *

“Why are we stopping here?” Oikawa jolted up from where he’d been laying back in the passenger seat of the car, fighting sleep as he and Iwaizumi drove through the quiet countryside on their drive home, following the beta’s interviews.

Oikawa felt good, no, he felt great about them. In his opinion, things couldn’t have gone better and every place he’d interviewed at, had loved his charismatic personality and impressed with his resume, as well as his recommendations.

Even with how much Iwaizumi enjoyed teasing Oikawa, he’d shamelessly admitted that any of the dental offices would be idiots if they passed up the chance to hire someone as skilled as the beta.

“Look,” was the only answer Iwaizumi gave him as he pulled the car into a parking spot at the entrance of the camping grounds, which in the beta’s opinion looked abandoned.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes as the headlights turned off and tried to adjust his vision to the darkness only illuminated by the campground flickering lights. He scoffed and glanced over at his friend in the driver’s seat. “Iwa-chan, if you’re finally following through on your promises to kill me after I accidentally spilled—,”

Suddenly, a loud thump on the car’s hood made Oikawa and Iwaizumi jump out of their skin and hit their heads on the car’s ceiling from the scare.

“Did you actually bring me out here to murder me, Iwa!?” The beta shrieked, bracing a hand on the window and another on the center console in panic as he tried to calm his nerves.

Then, Mad-dog’s grin became visible at the front of their car as he smacked his hands down again on the hood to get their attention.

“Mad-dog!” Kindaichi scolded from a few feet back. “Quit messing around! Someone’s going to mistake you for some kind of molester or murder and call the police!”

Mad-dog let out an offended scoff. “No, they won’t!” He put his hands on his hips and turned to glare at his friend. “Also, I would like to think that I would choose at least attractive victims.”

Iwaizumi rolled down the window on the driver’s seat. “What’s wrong with you!?” The alpha yelled with no real anger in his voice as he clutched his chest through his shirt to ease the frantic beating of his heart. “I thought you were Freddy Kruger, you dick!”

“I wouldn’t be Freddy Kruger,” Mad-dog shook his head with a serious expression. “I would be Jason,” he gestured towards the area around them with his hand. “Because we’re camping, stupid.” 

“My apologies,” Iwaizumi snorted, feeling a wolfish grin spread across his face once the fright from the scare had subsided.

“Go scold Mad-dog!” Oikawa demanded Iwaizumi go do as he took off his seatbelt. “He’s trying to give me wrinkles before I turn thirty.”

“I am not!” Mad-dog argued as he watched them get out of the car. “Not my fault you’re delicate.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I would like to think that I have the spot as the good-looking one in the friend group secured,” Oikawa playfully teased, sticking his tongue out. “What are you two doing here, though? And why are we outside of the setting of every cliché alien abduction site?”

Iwaizumi shut his door and rolled his eyes at the beta’s words. “We’re camping here for the night.”

“Camping?” Oikawa asked.

Kindaichi nodded enthusiastically, holding up the beer cases in his hands. “Hell yeah, we’re celebrating your interviews, Oikawa!”

“And you two were just in the area?” Oikawa speculated, knowing his friends lived at least three hours from where the camping site was located, already sensing that this had been planned behind his back.

“You’re damn right!” Mad-dog immediately answered and began walking over towards Kindaichi. “Come on, the beer’s going to get warm if you keep blabbing.”

“Rude!” Oikawa scoffed but followed after them. “I do not blab.”

“Do too.”

“Do not!”

“…Do too,” Mad-dog chided.

“Do you ever,” Oikawa snickered, waving his hand in the air. “You know, take a break from being an asshole, Mad-dog? Or is that an everyday thing for you?”

Mad-dog huffed and narrowed his eyes. “Obviously not, where’s the fun in that?”

“The campsite is this way,” Kindaichi called out to them as he began to walk towards the entrance of the camping grounds. “Hurry up before we actually get abducted out here, it’s kind of creepy, don’t you think?”

“Don’t tell me you’re actually scared, Kindaichi,” Iwaizumi laughed, from where he was taking off his and Oikawa’s bags from the trunk. “You’re like six feet tall. I would be amazed if someone could successfully kidnap you.”

Kindaichi turned his nose up and closed his eyes. “I am not scared! It’s just… dark out here.”

“He’s right,” Oikawa agreed, looking around as if expecting an animal to spring and attack them.

“Not you too, Grand King,” Iwaizumi sighed, walking over to the group so they could head to the campsite.

“Living with Shou is—, Mad-dog started to say before Kindaichi shot him a death glare and karate chopped him in the side before he could finish what he was saying.

“What was that?” Oikawa looked over to his now winded friend, not having caught what he’d said.

Mad-dog wheezed and shook his head. “N-Nothing! I didn’t say anything.”

Oikawa looked over when Iwaizumi caught up to them. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine!” Iwaizumi reassured him, exchanging a grateful look with Kindaichi.

He, Kindaichi, and Mad-dog planned this camping trip last minute but they knew their friend needed a night away from the stress of his life. They were going to celebrate tonight and forget about everything.

Everything included speaking of a certain short-haired omega that they knew their friend was currently not on great terms with.

Tonight, was about celebrating Oikawa having crushed his interviews. They were going to have a good time and would not let anything dampen their friend’s spirit.

It was a few hours later when they were sitting around a campfire in lawn chairs that the deep conversation began to trickle in.

Maybe it was because of the depth of their friendship, having endured graduate school together and supported themselves through the good and bad, because they all believed in each other and didn’t want anything to weigh any of them down.

Or maybe, it was because of the cheap beers they were drinking, which painted a picture of them back in graduate school, all slumped together in Iwaizumi’s old apartment after finals, time and time again. Either way, the scene felt nostalgic and comforting, knowing that even if they were full adults now with real-world responsibilities and experiences, their friendship remained strong.

“I believe in you, I’ve always believed in you,” Iwaizumi praised Oikawa, leaning back in his lawn chair with a flushed face from the beer in his system.

Kindaichi groaned from where he sat, already feeling the effects of the alcohol and the struggle of being a lightweight. “He’s right! _I’ve_ always believed in you, Oikawa.”

“No, you idiot,” Iwaizumi snickered, trying to unsuccessfully sit up. “I said I’ve always believed in him.”

“Yeah, that’s what,” Kindaichi stopped to hiccup. “I said.”

Iwaizumi scoffed, waving his hand up to dismiss Kindaichi’s words. “No, I said that!”

“What they mean is that we knew you would kick ass during your interviews,” Mad-dog cut them, stopping the two drunks who were getting tangled trying to find out who said what.

Oikawa smiled, looking down at the fire, watching it crackle in the late night. “It means a lot, guys, I knew deep down you all can’t live without me.”

Mad-dog snickered. “I take that back, you’re a piece of shit.”

“The shittiest,” Iwaizumi agreed.

“Now, there's the friends I know,” Oikawa laughed, reaching out to throw another stick in the fire. “But in all honestly, I do appreciate you guys for doing this,” he gestured towards the camp. “Whatever this is. It’s been a hard few days and it’s nice to take my mind off of everything.”

“That was my plan!” Kindaichi yelled out, almost tipping his lawn chair over. “Thought of it all by myself.”

Iwaizumi and Mad-dog rolled their eyes in sync.

“Fucking genius,” Iwaizumi taunted, crossing his leg over his lap. “What are you doing working an office job here in Japan, dude? I’m surprised that the United Nations hasn’t already scooped you up, big brain!”

“Honestly,” Mad-dog mumbled, reaching over to try and kick Kindaichi’s chair.

“Dicks,” Kindaichi huffed. “Jealous dicks, all of you!”

“What can we know, Mad-dog? He’s clearly a genius,” Iwaizumi taunted.

The scene before him made Oikawa smile, genuinely smile for the first time in the last week. He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say that things were fine, because they _weren’t_ fine. Even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he missed Hinata, a lot. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and see how he was doing.

But he knew Iwaizumi might actually follow through on the threat of breaking his fingers if he did. Besides, he’d given Hinata space to figure out things, through whatever means possible, and he couldn’t go back on his word.

He looked down when his phone started to buzz.

_Incoming call: Natsu._

“I’ll deal with this later,” he mumbled, hitting the lock bottom on his phone.

“Remember that time Kindaichi puked all over himself,” Iwaizumi’s drunk laughter broke out into the night. “At that dinner,” the alpha tried to explain through his tears. “The night he had that big date proposal planned.”

“Stop!” Kindaichi whined, already knowing what story Iwaizumi was trying to tell. “I’ll throw you into the fire, Iwaizumi, I swear.”

“Oh, the night he planned to ask Kunimi out?” Mad-dog joined in, beginning to snicker as he remembered that night.

“Guys,” Kindaichi pleaded, already burning red from embarrassment. “No one told me how strong the cocktails were.”

“ _Aw_ , I remember this!” Oikawa began to chuckle. “I can’t believe how nervous you were to ask him out when he’d been pinning after you for so long.”

“You were so blind,” Mad-dog sighed. “Shocked you don’t wear glasses, Kindaichi, with how oblivious you were.”

“I didn’t know!” Kindaichi defended, feeling a smile spread across his face from the teasing. “I mean, he’s amazing, how could I have guessed he was into me?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Dude, are you stupid?” He asked. “It was so evident he liked you, ever since you invited him to join us at the dental prom.”

“Friends don’t join friends at a fucking dental prom,” Oikawa added.

“Not true,” Kindaichi defended. “I joined you guys,” he pointed towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “As friends!”

“Because we knew that if we didn’t invite you, you were never going to ask him out on your own after you puked all over yourself!” Iwaizumi laughed.

“Also, someone who still says yes after they watched you puke all over yourself after two drinks are totally into you,” Oikawa added.

“All of you are assholes,” Kindaichi let them know. 

* * *

“It’s going to you, Kageyama! I just know it!” Yaku yelled in the van that was currently driving the team towards the bar to celebrate. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders who leaned away from the touch. “I know it’s going to be you!”

Tsukishima looked back from the row he was sitting at and shot Kageyama a smirk. “Even with how much I fuck around with you, King, you’re basically the chosen one after you outplayed Atsumu.”

Some of the other spikers on the team all nodded at their captain’s words.

“For sure, Kageyama!” One of them added.

Another one turned his seat to join the conversation. “We’ll miss you next season when they keep you here, in Tokyo, training with the Olympic team!”

“I can’t see them picking anybody but you, come on, Tobio!” Someone else yelled from the front.

Kageyama scoffed and leaned his head against the window to hide his blushing cheeks. “Talk is cheap.”

“Who else are they going to pick? No need to humble yourself around us, commoners,” Tsukishima teased, reaching a hand back to playfully smack Kageyama’s knee. “I know you’re all about actions speaking louder than actions but come on, I know even than a King like you can see the obvious.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and tried to hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. “Shut up, four eyes.”

“No pressure Shirabu, you’re basically just about to take over our star setter’s spot after the offseason! Make sure you don’t accidentally piss your pants during the first game or anything!” Yaku called over to their second-string setter, Shirabu Kenjirou who was doing his best to tune out the conversation.

Shirabu narrowed his eyes and huffed. “I’m not scared!”

“I think you’re scared,” Yaku laughed, wincing when Shirabu leaned over the row and smacked him on the back of the head.

Yaku brought a hand up to rub his chin as he thought. “I think we’ll call you… Prince! Since you’ve _clearly_ got the tyrant attitude down.”

“Oh, you’re hilarious!” Shirabu retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. “Do not call me Prince.”

“Prince.”

“Stop it!”

“…Prince.”

“I’m going to kill you!” Shirabu yelled, reaching over the row to try and strangle the libero.

* * *

Kageyama scanned the large room as soon as he entered, trying his best to spot Hinata in the crowd of people.

The rest of the team shuffled in after him and people began to move around in their attempts to congratulate them which only made finding Hinata a harder challenge.

The music was loud and Kageyama could feel the pressure of the bass in his chest as he began to squeeze around people who kept stopping him.

It was a random assortment of people, the coaches’ friends, other teammates’ friends and family.

“Kageyama, congratulations!”

“ _Oh_ , Tobio, hey! How does it feel to finally win the championship?”

“Kageyama, come take a drink with us to celebrate?”

“Tobio, is it true you’re the official pick for the Olympic team setter?”

“Hey, Kageyama!”

“Fucking incredible plays, you did!

The alpha felt like he was about to combust from all the reaching hands and attention he was receiving in his quest to find the omega.

It wasn’t that he minded, especially after winning the championship, but he was a mission to find Hinata. He wanted to see the omega. He wanted to bask in the afterglow of the win with his soulmate. There was nothing that sounded better at the moment.

They also had so much to talk about after Hinata’s confession.

There was a lot that Kageyama wanted to tell him, had been dying to share for so long now.

He was _itching_ at the chance to get to him.

Kageyama could sense him in the room. Now that they had both admitted feelings, their connection felt stronger and they could both feel each other’s presence and mood even from a few feet away.

Although, with so many people in the room, Kageyama was finding it difficult to see him.

He’d decided something on the car ride over. Even though he and Hinata were just friends, he was done holding himself back. Of course, he would respect that and not cross obvious boundaries, but he was done pretending that they weren’t soulmates.

Maybe it was the high of the win fueling his ego or just knowing that Hinata loved him. Either way, he was on the prowl tonight. If he wanted to touch Hinata, he would do it and whatever happened would happen. If he wanted to say something unconventional, he would, and no one could stop him.

Of course, his plan was never to make Hinata uncomfortable but tonight, he was done holding back.

“Kageyama,” Akaashi’s usually soft voice yelled over the music in an attempt to get his attention.

The omega motioned him to come over to a booth where he and Tadashi currently were sitting with a lazy smile on his face.

Kageyama shot them a confused expression and walked over, trying to pinpoint what had someone as serious as Akaashi in a mess of giggles and smiles.

He raised an eyebrow when neither of the omegas said anything and took note of a very drunk Tadashi and tipsy Akaashi who were sitting on one side of the booth against each other.

“I promise it wasn’t me,” Tadashi immediately said, looking up at him from where he was resting his head in his arms on the table. “So, you’re not allowed to be upset with me, Kageyama!”

Kageyama chuckled at the rare sight of his drunk roommate. “Tadashi, are you drunk?”

Tadashi closed his eyes for a moment. “…No?”

Akaashi suddenly gasped. “No, listen to him, Kageyama, he’s right! You’re not allowed to be upset with him.”

“Why would I be upset with him?” Kageyama asked them, clearly amused that some of his most hesitant friends were tipsy, obviously celebrating Karasuno’s win.

Tadashi bit down on his bottom lip as he contemplated his next words. “…You don’t know yet?”

“Know what?” Kageyama probed, leaning against the booth as he peered down at the omegas.

Akaashi shook his head and tsked. “He doesn’t know? I think he’s lying!”

“ _Oi_ , I won’t know unless you guys tell me,” Kageyama pointed out.

Tadashi sat up and leaned his back on the booth. “Just know it wasn’t me!”

“It wasn’t him,” Akaashi aided his friend, bringing his drink up for a sip and almost missing his mouth.

“What did Tadashi not do?” Kageyama asked, curious as to what the omegas were trying so hard to prove their innocence at and failing miserably at.

“It was Nishinoya!” Tadashi stated, slamming a hand down on the table, a serious expression spreading over his face as if he’d just identified a criminal on the run.

“And Bokuto,” Akaashi chimed in. “I love him… Where’s Bokuto?”

“Aw, you love him, Keiji?” Tadashi looked over at his friend with a soft gaze, forgetting Kageyama was there for a moment.

“I do,” Akaashi confirmed, leaning down to rest his head against Tadashi’s as they both broke out in a fit of giggles.

“Guys, what do I not know?” Kageyama butted in, growing impatient.

“So, here’s the thing,” Tadashi finally began to explain. “Hinata’s kind of upset with you.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kageyama said, remembering their confession earlier. “He wasn’t upset during the game.”

“Well, he’s obviously upset now,” Tadashi scoffed, irked that Kageyama wasn’t believing him.

Akaashi frantically nodded, tipping his drink back. “Very upset!”

Kageyama took a deep breath before he continued his questioning. “Why is he upset?”

“Because, of those big mouths!” Tadashi scoffed, gesturing towards the crowd. “They told him about you and Atsumu!”

Oh. _Oh._ Now that made sense in Kageyama’s mind.

“And they kept taunting him after we got here and Hinata had a drink… or two, maybe three, I’m not really sure! I didn’t count them,” Akaashi explained, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to remember how many drinks Hinata had… and how many he’d had himself.

“And he’s upset because of that?” Kageyama questioned.

Tadashi and Akaashi both nodded eagerly.

“Obviously, he’s upset,” Tadashi declared. “He’s an, — an omega that’s just admitted feelings, so he’s bound to feel…”

“Possessive,” Akaashi helped him out.

“Jealous,” Tadashi added.

“Worst feeling knowing your alpha has someone else,” Akaashi nodded.

“The worst!” Tadashi agreed. “ _Ugh_!”

“Makes you feel like a stain on the floor,” Akaashi huffed.

“No wonder he’s upset!” Tadashi shook his head. “Kageyama, you absolute dick.”

“Dick,” Akaashi mumbled.

“Go apologize,” Tadashi ordered him, as if he was scolding a child.

“Definitely,” Akaashi agreed, shaking his head at Kageyama in disappointment.

“I’m not—, what?!” Kageyama started to explain. “I’m not dating Atsumu!”

“Well, clearly, Hinata thinks you’ve got eyes for someone else,” Akaashi said in a singsong tone.

Tadashi nodded. “And they kept taunting him! You know, Hinata, he’s soft!”

“And small,” Akaashi commented, as if he’d been the very first to observe that.

“So short,” Tadashi smiled, breaking out into another fit of giggles.

“And so cute!” Akaashi laughed, joining in.

“Guys,” Kageyama cut them off, trying to make sense of the mess that had been created in his absence. “Tadashi…”

“Well, it’s not my fault,” Tadashi defended himself. “ _They_ can never keep their mouths shut!”

Akaashi nodded in agreement. “Gods, never! Bokuto and I fuck in the car outside of the gym _once_ and he tells everyone!”

“Bokuto!” Tadashi scoffed, shaking his head in understanding of his friend before he began laughing again. “Keiji, did you guys really do that?”

“And if we did?!” Akaashi giggled, not denying it.

“He does have a big mouth,” Tadashi reaffirmed. “So does Tanaka but mostly Nishinoya! I’m surprised he hasn’t told Kageyama that Hinata and his husband aren’t together at the moment!”

“Oh my gosh,” Akaashi gasped, covering his mouth. “You’re right!”

“They’re what?” Kageyama asked, narrowing his eyes at what Tadashi had just said. “What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything!” Tadashi huffed.

“You just said Hinata and his husband aren’t together,” Kageyama pointed out, feeling his blood run cold at the revelation.

Was Tadashi being honest or was he just spouting drunk nonsense?

Tadashi never lied, especially not drunk.

Kageyama wasn’t sure the omega knew how to be dishonest.

“His mom told Nishinoya and me about it when we went to pick him up,” Tadashi unintentionally confessed, not realizing who he was talking to as he reached over to flick a fallen eyelash off of Akaashi’s cheek. “We went there because Hinata isn’t staying at his house, he’s staying with his parents. That’s why he didn’t want to come because apparently, he and his husband had a nasty fight then he had another one with Natalie. So, he was really sad, at least that’s what his mom told us. She was the one who insisted we get him out of the house because he was just wallowing in self-pity.”

“Natalie?” Kageyama repeated, narrowing his eyes as he tried to rake his mind for the name that didn’t sound familiar in the least.

“His little sister,” Tadashi answered.

 _He means Natsu_ , Kageyama concluded.

“But don’t tell Kageyama,” Akaashi insisted Kageyama not do, shooting him a frantic gaze. “Hinata doesn’t know what we know.”

Tadashi eagerly nodded. “Yeah, don’t! His mom probably shouldn’t have told us, so don’t tell Kageyama! Hinata is probably really upset about it.”

Tsukishima snuck up behind the booth and wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck. “Don’t tell Kageyama what?”

Immediately, Tadashi broke out in soft laughter and focused his attention on his fiancé as he tipped his head back to look at him. “Tsukki! When did you get here?”

“There you are, Keiji,” Bokuto came weaving through the crowd, looking over at Akaashi who smiled when he laid eyes on his husband.

“Kou, where did you go?” Akaashi asked him, taking the hand that Bokuto offered him.

“I went to the bathroom and you and Tadashi wandered off,” Bokuto told him, wrapping his arm around Akaashi who instantly leaned against him to steady himself. “I think it’s time to go, don’t you think?”

Akaashi turned in his embrace and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck. “ _Hm_ , where’s Hinata? Is he still upset? Can’t leave him here if he’s upset.”

“We can go find him if that’s what you want,” Bokuto reassured him, pressing a soft kiss to Akaashi’s temple.

“I’ll go find him.” Kageyama made his presence known, going ahead and heading towards where he suspected Hinata was with the rest of their friends.

“Alright, buddy,” Bokuto called out to him. “Congratulations!”

Kageyama turned back over his shoulder and _grinned_. “Thanks!”

He spotted Hinata sitting at a high top along with Nishinoya, Asahi, and Tanaka who were all laughing together.

Before walking over to the omega, he went over to the bar and took a seat. He wanted to take a moment and think about what the best approach was the omega.

Hearing that Hinata was jealous was such a stroke to his ego. It made him feel so good to know that the omega wanted him all the same.

He looked up at the digital menus that were hanging over the bar as he tried to decide what to order. His face began conjuring into his usual scowl as he thought, trying to pick one of the drinks.

 _Could go for the usual beer,_ He thought, immediately dismissing the idea. No, no, that wouldn’t do, he was supposed to be celebrating tonight. Something that simple seemed unfitting for the night and the coach was picking up the tab for whatever they ordered.

He frowned deeper as he brought a hand up to rub under his chin, narrowing his eyes at the menu.

 _A white Russian? It has milk. Milk sounds fucking good right now. Hm, maybe,_ He mulled the choice over, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he tried to decide.

“Is that Karasuno’s setter?” One of the bartenders noticed. “Holy shit, I knew they’d be here tonight, but holy shit! Seeing him in person is something else, you know.”

“Dude, it totally is!” A server who’d just walked up to the bar to pick up his table’s drinks said. “His presence is so intimidating!”

 _What if the milk makes my breath smell bad?_ Kageyama thought, tapping his fingers along the counter.

“What a badass. I bet he’s thinking about how good it felt to kick Miya’s ass,” the bartender told his friend, pouring a draft beer as he looked over at Kageyama.

“Of course, wouldn’t you be thinking about how awesome it feels to be the fucking best,” the server agreed.

 _That’s the one!_ Kageyama made his choice.

They both jumped in surprise when Kageyama slammed his fist on the counter with bright determination burning in his eyes as if he’d just decided how to solve world hunger. “One white Russian please.”

The bartender did a double-take. “A what?”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and gestured towards the digital menu that was advertising the drink. “Can I get one of those?”

Realization washed over the bartender and he was eagerly nodding. “Oh, yeah! My bad, dude, one moment.”

* * *

As soon as Hinata spotted Kageyama coming over to the high top he’d been sitting at, he quickly hopped off the stool to walk in the other direction.

He knew he was being silly, downright childish because he knew very well, he had _no_ grounds to be jealous but couldn’t help it. Even if he knew he had no claim on Kageyama, knowing there was someone else or had been someone else still hurt and made frustration pool in his gut.

It cut deep into his heart, which made him very aware that this was probably what Kageyama felt like when he thought of Hinata with Oikawa.

_Ouch._

Even still, pulling himself out of his instincts and back to rational thinking was proving to be difficult. He was trying his best to waddle through what felt like molasses in his mind and it was rendering him helpless no matter how much he tried to move.

His inner omega was overflowing his mind with so many emotions that they were overwhelming him.

 _He’s my alpha. He’s my soulmate,_ he thought, trying to fight off the ugly dread of jealously inside of him.

Kageyama followed after Hinata and caught up to him in a moment of the omega’s distraction.

He snuck up behind the omega who was pretending he didn’t see the alpha.

 _Yeah, right,_ Kageyama mentally scoffed, knowing very well the omega could sense him even more now that they’d both admitted feelings and strengthened their bond. _He’s upset._

 _Comfort him,_ his mind told him, feeling the alpha intuition guide him through the situation.

No alpha wanted an upset omega, especially not one that was upset with them directly. Even though he knew very well Hinata was keeping his falling out with Oikawa from him but there was no way he could bring it up, at least not that night, not with how distressed the omega already was. That would be cruel.

Hinata’s arms were crossed across his chest as he stood with a sour expression on his face, knowing that Kageyama had him trapped with nowhere to go.

Even with how off-put Hinata tried to look, Kageyama thought he looked adorable with his puffed cheeks and furrowed eyebrows but maybe, just maybe, he was a tad biased. The alpha was convinced that he couldn’t look intimidating to save his life.

Now that they were connected, it was painfully obvious to the alpha that the omega was feeling overzealous. It was radiating off the Hinata in waves, no matter how hard the omega tried to suppress it.

Of course, Kageyama hadn’t meant for Hinata to find out about Atsumu or anyone from his past from someone else, but what could he do about it now? His friends were idiots, but he knew they hadn’t told the omega with ill intentions. If anything, it made his inner alpha come to life knowing the omega was so easily jealous over him, that he also felt possessive. Even if the person Hinata was so concerned about was long gone from Kageyama’s life.

“Hinata,” Kageyama called out to him over the music as he stepped closer to the omega.

When Hinata didn’t acknowledge him, Kageyama tried to get his attention again. “Hinata!”

He moved closer, sensing that maybe the music was too loud and not letting the omega hear him. Then again, he was also positive Hinata was ignoring him.

Kageyama reached a hand forward, gently touching the back of Hinata’s arm in an attempt to get his attention, this time with more persistence.

The touch had Hinata turning around to face him, knowing he was caught.

There were reasons people told the omega, time and time again, that he was lucky Oikawa bent to his will so easily. Because, alphas, especially those with mates were persistent and not easily deterred. And he knew, deep down, Kageyama was no exception, considering how long the alpha had been after him, had done his best to stay in Hinata’s life, and did anything to be close to him.

Kageyama was frowning down at him, trying to read the omega’s expression as he took him in. “You’re upset.”

Hinata shook his head, trying to keep his mind off of the burning sensation that the alpha’s hand on his arm sent through him.

“You are,” Kageyama said, blunt to a fault.

“No!” Hinata denied.

“There’s no reason to be upset, little omega, not tonight out of all nights,” the alpha told him, running his fingers up and down Hinata’s arm, in a reassuring gesture.

Hinata didn’t know what to say.

“You’re jealous,” Kageyama leaned down to whisper in Hinata’s ear, getting close enough so the omega could hear him over the music. “Is that why you’re avoiding me, little omega?”

“I am not jealous!” Hinata lied, scrunching his nose at the words and leaning away from Kageyama. “And I am not avoiding you.”

Kageyama followed after him as if he hadn’t heard what Hinata had just said. “You’re an awful liar, Hinata, I can _smell_ the jealousy coming off of you.”

Hinata looked up to stare daggers at the alpha as they moved through the crowd. “Why would I be jealous of you being with _him?_ ” His lips jutted out as he spoke, trying to get his point across over the loud music. “I don’t care!”

“I never said who you were jealous of,” Kageyama informed him. The alpha felt a grin spread over his face as he teased. “It’s painfully obvious you have a certain person in mind, though.”

Hinata’s confidence melted into the floor below his feet as the alpha spoke. “ _Gwah,_ I don’t care!” He frowned at the alpha who looked too giddy at their current situation for his liking. “I don’t!”

Kageyama’s hand reached out to rest on Hinata’s cheek and angled the omega’s face upwards. “I think you care,” he taunted, enjoying the sight of Hinata’s irked appearance that looked cuter than menacing.

Hinata shifted his gaze towards the ground to avoid Kageyama’s eyes as his face heated up at the accusation. Even if he had no claim on the alpha, the thought of someone else being with him made his inner omega want to scream at the thought. He knew he was a hypocrite and wasn’t immune to the double standard but _still!_ He couldn’t help but feel jealous of the situation. And to make matters worse, Kageyama was eating his reaction up.

“Are you dumb?” the alpha attempted to reassure him once he noticed how upset Hinata was actually becoming. “I have been yours since I laid my eyes on you for the first time. You don’t need to be jealous of someone I haven’t been with in years, airhead. I can’t believe you let those idiots’ drunk teasing get to you.”

Hinata’s lips parted to let out a defensive huff of air. “I am not an airhead!”

“I think you’re an airhead,” Kageyama smirked, feeling the sides of his mouth twitch in amusement as he reached his hand forward to flick the omega on the forehead.

“Stupid alpha,” Hinata shot back, scrunching his nose at Kageyama’s teasing.

“I’m not the idiot that’s jealous.”

Hinata gapped like a fish out of water. “I am not!”

“You’re not?” Kageyama cocked his head to the side.

“No,” the omega lied.

“But, my sweet Hinata,” the alpha started to say. “You have never felt the jealously I feel whenever I think of a _certain person_ with you. You do not know how it tears me apart from the inside and how downright awful it is to know someone else has you when I’ve never even had the chance to know you.”

Hinata hated how right he was. Kageyama was practically a saint for how he’d handled their fucked up situation. Now, that he was experiencing a taste of his own medicine, it made him sick.

“Do you like that?” Kageyama questioned with a narrowed gaze as if he was staring into Hinata’s soul with it with a grin plastered across his face. “Do you like knowing you make me suffer? Do you get off on the thought of how much power you have over me, Hinata?”

The omega tried to shake his head in Kageyama’s hold but the alpha’s hand on his face gently held him in place. “…N-No.” Hinata’s chest began to tighten in… fear and hot arousal that coursed through his veins at the accusation. It wasn’t like the alpha was wrong. Not at all. “ _Gwah,_ I don’t!”

Kageyama let out a chuckle at the omega’s reaction. “Are you sure you’re not secretly a sadist, little omega?”

Hinata’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “Of course not!”

“That’s debatable, don’t you think? Maybe you’re secretly a masochist since you’re here, avoiding me when everyone else is having fun?”

“It’s not—,” Hinata started to explain.

“Not your intention,” Kageyama finished for him. “I know it’s your instincts, it’s what feels natural and I won’t fault you for feeling like this. But still, tonight,” the alpha grinned like the bastard he was. “You have learned the jealousy I constantly feel, haven’t you? The jealousy that’s wired into your brain at the thought of your soulmate being intimate with someone else, right?”

Hinata hated how right he was. With how much he was trying to keep himself in check, his instincts were not making it easy. Still, Kageyama was being awfully big-headed about it. Nothing sounded better than reaching back and smacking the arrogant alpha on the head. Then, there was the part of him that remembered their kiss earlier and how amazing it’d felt and how the hunger for another one scorched deep in him.

 _No! What am I thinking?_ Hinata thought, shaking his head.

There was the molasses again, pulling him back down and under the surface. It was as if Kageyama was the only one standing at the pier watching the omega drown with a hand extended out to help him out. A hand that Hinata wanted nothing more than to grab and haul himself out, straight into Kageyama’s arms, a place he knew awaited the uncertainty of their future.

Kageyama stroked his thumb across Hinata’s cheek. “Do you think of my hands on him?” He taunted, playing dirty and unfair. “Is that why you’re so jealous, right now? Because you’re thinking of him and I together when I’m rightfully yours?”

He knew he was playing cheap and he should stop before things got out of hand.

Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to voice his own fears out loud so Hinata could truly understand how much he suffered when he thought of the omega and Oikawa together. They’d been together for years and Kageyama would often torture himself thinking of everything they’d lived through together.

It was mean but he knew Hinata wouldn’t shatter so easily. There was no way the universe would pair him with someone who couldn’t sustain his bites and bluntness. 

Possibly, a part of him wanted to see how far he could push Hinata until the omega bit back. He would gladly welcome the retaliation in any form it came.

“Do you like imagining him and I together?”

“Do you think of me wrapped around him?”

Hinata knitted his eyebrows together in aggravation before wrapping his hand around Kageyama’s wrist. “No… Obviously, not”

 _I do,_ Hinata thought.

“No, what?” The alpha played stupid, bringing his free hand to cover Hinata’s smaller hand that was wrapped around his wrist, gently spreading it over the smaller one. “Tell me.”

Kageyama’s hand felt like it was thousand pounds on Hinata’s wrist and made pure yearning shoot through him at the touch.

“I don’t like it!” the omega voiced, finally cracking. “I don’t want to think of someone else with you.”

Envy like he’d never experienced flooded through Hinata as he thought of the alpha and Atsumu together. He hated it. He hated thinking of Kageyama with anyone else. Even if the alpha wasn’t his. He couldn’t contain the frustration Kageyama’s taunting caused him. He knew he wasn’t being fair considering the fact that he was married! But he couldn’t stop the feeling. He couldn’t control how much it hurt him to know Kageyama had been with someone like Atsumu.

Atsumu was the polar opposite of what Hinata looked like.

“See,” Kageyama said. “That wasn’t hard to admit, was it? Instead of letting the feelings eat you alive on the inside, just tell me what bothers you, let me comfort you, idiot.”

“But, _he’s_ your type, is he not?” Hinata challenged, finally hitting his breaking point. “So, why are you wasting time here with me?”

He wanted to rile up Kageyama in the same way he was currently doing.

“My type?” The alpha almost laughed, leaning his head down close enough that his nose almost grazed Hinata’s face. “Who gave you that stupid idea, idiot?”

“It doesn’t matter as long as it’s true,” Hinata shot back, trying to tug his wrist away from Kageyama’s hold. A small part of him didn’t want to pull away, wanted to get closer, and seek the comfort that there was no one else in the alpha’s life. A part of the omega that was quickly consuming him.

“Silly little omega,” Kageyama huffed, dropping his hold on the omega. “You’re my type.”

“I don’t believe you,” Hinata childishly argued, deep down wanting, no _needing_ the reassurance.

“Believe me when I say there is no one else I want more than you,” the alpha admitted. “You’re everything I want. I thought that I had made that perfectly clear.”

Even with how close they were, Kageyama had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t be the first to give in and break to his omega’s will. Sure, he’d kissed Hinata at the game and he wanted nothing more than to devour the omega whole at that moment, but he would wait.

If Hinata wanted him just as bad as the alpha did, he could seek him out. And Kageyama would be there when he did. He would give him everything and anything he desired. He had been waiting ever since he first met Hinata and he could wait for a bit more. Kageyama was not known for his patience but he would make an exception this time.

Hinata clearly felt the same towards him so who knew how long it would be. Maybe it was mean and maybe he was playing at nature but what else could he do?

There was no way in the world that Kageyama would ever just be satisfied by friendship. Not when Hinata _looked_ like that and stared at the alpha as if he was his favorite meal served on a silver platter. Maybe he was being cruel, but Oikawa could get fucked for all he cared. He was tired of waiting and he was beyond frustrated at having to be second in Hinata’s life. All because Oikawa had gotten there before him. He didn’t care anymore.

Maybe, he was still riding the high of the game or it was his inner alpha still being sparked from Hinata’s confession. It didn’t matter when he truly thought about it.

Tonight, he was giving in to his instincts. Part of him couldn’t find it within himself to feel bad, not when Hinata’s own instincts were unconsciously drawing them out of him.

Even if it was just subtle touches here and there and no filter on his words. He would do what came naturally and if the omega happened to give in during the process? _Oh well._

He was a predator on the prowl and Hinata was the prey in hindsight, had been since they’d first met. And the months after, it had been a lot of self-restrained and learning to only give and take what was anticipated from their messed up situation.

Hinata turned frantic from his previous words and at the loss of the alpha’s touch. “You can’t just say things like that to me!”

“And why not?” Kageyama smirked, feigning ignorance.

“Because,” Hinata whispered under his breath.

 _Because, you know you’ll break if I do_ , Kageyama thought, answering for him.

 _I won’t be able to resist anymore,_ Hinata's fears pooled in his mind.

“Come on,” Kageyama held out his hand to Hinata to take, offering more than just comfort, more than either of them was prepared for. “Let’s go over there, where everyone is, we’re celebrating tonight. Or did you forget?”

Hinata eyed the alpha’s hand before finally reaching forward and taking it, feeling himself be pulled out of the molasses at last. “ _Gwah,_ you’re right, we’re celebrating!”

* * *

After an hour of socializing and celebrating, Kageyama pulled Hinata outside to where a taxi was waiting. There was one more place he needed to go to tonight. A place he wanted to share with the omega before the night ended.

The omega had been easy to convince, considering that the rest of their friends were still celebrating and Hinata and Kageyama were still pretty sober compared to them.

Hinata looked out the window of the taxi when it came to a sudden halt at their destination. “Where are we?” He asked Kageyama who was opening the door and motioning for the omega to get out after him.

“Come on,” Kageyama told him, holding his hand out for the omega to take. “I’ll tell you once we’re inside.”

“Kageyama,” Hinata whined, unhappy with all the secrecy but taking his hand to get out of the taxi.

The alpha watched him get out of the taxi and crossed his arms across his chest. “Just trust me, Hinata, for once.”

They were outside of a massive building that was lowly illuminated by the city lights.

“ _Gwah,_ fine,” Hinata gave him and started to follow after the alpha towards the entrance.

“We’re at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium,” Kageyama informed him as he began punching a code into a side door near the entrance with fast movements.

“What are we doing here?” The omega frantically demanded, looking around as if expecting the authorities to arrest them on the spot. “Are we allowed to be here? What if we get in trouble?! _Gwah,_ I’ve never been arrested before!”

“Hinata—,” Kageyama started to say before Hinata cut him off.

“Kageyama, I can’t go to jail! I’m too soft for jail. What if I lose my nursing license and I can’t work—”

“ _Hinata_! I promise it’s fine.”

“Was this your plan to get me back for tonight? By having me arrested, Kageyama, you idiot!”

Kageyama scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What? Are you stupid? Stop shrieking in the middle of the night and come inside already!”

Hinata looked over to where Kageyama had already entered the arena and was waiting for Hinata to follow after him.

“I promise it’s fine, come on,” the alpha comforted him, holding his hand out for Hinata to take in a gesture of security.

Against his better judgment, Hinata took his hand and followed after him, feeling his nerves settle now that their hands were touching.

“We aren’t going to get in trouble,” Kageyama assured him, turning over his shoulder to look at Hinata, who’s anxiety was rolling off of him. “Or arrested. I have permission to be here. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have known the code, dumbass.”

“Well, why are we here then if we’re allowed to be here?” Hinata probed, taking his hand back and crossing his arms.

Kageyama kept leading him down a long hallway until they reached the main arena. He disappeared for a moment into a room near the hall and suddenly, lights were coming on in the space.

The arena was massive, with rows of bright lights lining the ceiling. There were stands on either side that all directly faced the center court.

In the middle of the arena, there was a volleyball net that had been set up.

When Kageyama came back, he was pushing a trolley of volleyballs in front of him. “ _Oi_ , Hinata! Come on, follow me.”

“Towards the net?” Hinata called over to him, still feeling indecisive about being in the arena.

He couldn’t imagine what Kageyama must feel like when he played games. Being in the center, where everyone’s judgmental gazes were on you seemed nerve-wracking. Kageyama’s confidence was defiantly something Hinata admired about the alpha. Definitely, an attribute that made the alpha appealing in the omega’s eyes.

“Yeah!” Kageyama yelled over his shoulder.

Hinata took a deep breath and walked onto the court to where Kageyama was already spinning one of the volleyballs in his hands as he waited for the omega to join him.

Kageyama put the ball back into the trolley and looked at Hinata. “Have you ever played volleyball before?”

The omega shook his head and reached his right arm over to rub his left shoulder as he shifted from foot to foot. “Just that one time at the beach with you.”

“Okay.” Kageyama nodded and stepped behind him. He looked extremely pleased that the omega associated volleyball with him and had only experienced it with the alpha.

“Bend over,” Kageyama bluntly demanded, making Hinata do a doubletake, almost giving himself whiplash.

Even after having known Kageyama for a few months now, his straightforwardness was still something that caught Hinata off guard.

“What!?” He shrieked, wondering if he’d heard the alpha correctly. “Why?!”

Kageyama scoffed and rolled his eyes in amusement. “So, I can help you stretch correctly, idiot. I’m not about to have you pull a muscle here.”

“I knew that!” Hinata squawked, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

He bent forward, spreading his legs and stretching his hands out in front of him on the floor.

Kageyama placed his hands on the omega’s back and gently began to push down, helping Hinata stretch further. Having the omega bent down in front of him was a sight straight out of his fantasies. He tried his best to keep his composure and help Hinata loosen up, knowing firsthand how much it would hurt if Hinata didn’t.

Hinata tried to ignore the heat radiating off of Kageyama as he stood behind him. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter and focus on not tearing a muscle. Embarrassing himself in front of the alpha was the last thing he needed to do.

“Are you alright?” Kageyama asked from behind him, playing stupid since he could sense Hinata’s delight at having the alpha so close to him, not that he was much better.

“ _Mhm_!” Hinata squeaked, trying to keep his composure as he stretched.

After that, Hinata dropped down to the floor and straightened his legs out in front of him. He leaned forward to touch his fingertips to his toes when he sensed Kageyama dropping to his knees behind him to press down on his back to help him.

Kageyama was rough edges and blunt, sometimes to a fault, but feeling the urge to protect Hinata, even from something as silly as a pulled muscle made him crumble. He blamed it on his inner self, the part of himself that urged him to keep the omega safe from the world, from anything. A part of him that kept relaying the message, that he was the only person capable of that job. A task that fate had given him that he would gladly accept, even if it smoothed out his exterior in a way no one else ever had before.

He loved Hinata, more than he thought possible, and every happy emotion and soft word from the omega made Kageyama fall headfirst into the raging abyss that was the omega, his own personal sun.

“Stretching is good, especially for volleyball that requires you to use a lot many muscles,” Kageyama informed him, voice sounding rough as if he was holding himself back. “So, you don’t hurt yourself.”

Hinata nodded, taking deep breaths, ones that only brought Kageyama’s scent directly into his lungs and threatened to suffocate him. “ _Gwah,_ of course!” 

“You’re doing so well,” the alpha praised him, meaning every word of it in more ways than one as he helped him stretch.

The praise shot down Hinata’s spine.

 _Fuck_ , Hinata thought, trying to fight the hunger that spread through him.

Even if this was new territory with someone else, that someone being his alpha, Hinata’s sexual tendencies were still the same. All it took was something as simple as few sweet words to ignite him, something Kageyama clearly wasn’t aware of and Hinata didn’t need to be voicing out loud.

“Kageyama, too far,” Hinata groaned, feeling the stretch and his own thoughts begin to burn.

Instantly, the alpha let some of the pressure off and helped Hinata sit up. “I think you’re ready.”

“For volleyball!” Hinata frantically said, running hands over his cheeks that were burning.

“Of course!” the alpha agreed, turning away and adjusting his pants once he was sure Hinata couldn’t see.

After a moment, Kageyama stretched himself so they could get started. He knew it would only be simple plays here and there, considering that Hinata wasn’t very experienced and they weren’t wearing the correct shoes or clothes for it.

When he raised his arms up to loosen up, his shirt rode up and Hinata would be a liar if he denied catching a glimpse of Kageyama’s abdomen. One that was toned and looked to be carved with lines that the omega _knew_ led to hard muscle. 

_Holy shit,_ Hinata sighed, remembering just how in shape the alpha was.

“Stand over there,” Kageyama instructed, pointing towards the middle of the court near the net.

“Here?” Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded.

“Are you sure I can do this in converse?” The omega grinned, putting his hands on his hips as he glanced down at his shoes.

“Well, if you eat shit, it’ll be our secret,” Kageyama teased, although with his serious expression it was hard to tell.

Even though he knew he’d never do anything to physically harm the omega, he loved him too much.

Hinata scoffed at the teasing. “Some kind of alpha you are!”

Kageyama smirked but didn’t comment on that. “I’ll give you an easy toss, I promise. I learned how to spike from these tosses back when I first learned to play.”

“I want one of the tosses you send your spikers,” Hinata beamed, jutting his bottom lip to the side.

“You _would_ definitely eat shit if I sent you one of those balls.” Kageyama shook his head at the omega.

“Maybe I’ll surprise you and hit it,” the omega told him, shrugging a shoulder.

“As if,” Kageyama scoffed, sending the ball over with a soft toss.

Hinata missed it entirely and looked over at the alpha when the ball hit the floor as it was his fault. “You didn’t warn me!”

Kageyama laughed, actually let out a quiet laugh at Hinata’s reaction. “And you wanted me to send you a fast toss?”

Hinata threw his arms up in the air. “ _Gwah_! Try me.”

* * *

“There is a reason I brought you here,” Kageyama answered Hinata’s earlier question after a few minutes of sending the ball to him.

Hinata glanced over at him from where they were sitting on the floor of the court trying to catch their breaths.

Even if the omega was still new to volleyball, Kageyama enjoyed playing with him and teaching him the basics. It was endearing to him to spend whatever time he could with the omega.

“Tonight,” Kageyama began to say before he leaned back on his hands and glanced up at the high ceiling with a bright look in his eyes. “Tonight, was a big night for me, for my career and my future in volleyball.”

Hinata wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them as he listened.

“I feel,” Kageyama smiled, so vivid that the omega did a double-take to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “Like I’m on top of the world. It’s like I’m in the limbo, the place between Earth and the afterlife, and it’s peaceful but exciting at the same time. My team just won the v-league championship for the first time since I’ve been a part of it, there’s _talk_ that I’m going to be the starting setter for the Olympic team, and you told me that you loved me.” The alpha looked over and shot him a smirk before he continued. “Although, I had a feeling that you already did, for a while now.”

Hinata only rolled his eyes in endearment and tried to hide his face in his arms.

“I want to remember this moment, this night,” Kageyama explained, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back to hang between his shoulders, letting his hair fall back. “I brought you here for a few reasons but mostly because I love you and I wanted you to be part of this memory.”

Hinata was for a loss of words at the revelation. “You wanted to share this moment with… _me_?”

Kageyama nodded and raised an eyebrow up in confusion as if it should’ve been obvious to Hinata that it’s what he wanted. “I love you with all of my heart, Hinata, just like I told you back at the bar. Why wouldn’t I want you to be part of this moment? There’s no one else I can think of that I wanted to share this memory with, _certainty_ not the person you were having a meltdown over earlier.”

“I was not having a meltdown!” Hinata whined, raising his head up from where he’d been leaning on his knees to glare.

Kageyama grinned. “You were jealous of someone that’s not relevant in my life anymore. You were so upset even after I’ve told you time and time again that it’s always been you, ever since I first met you, dumbass. I love you, Shouyou.”

Hinata swallowed and tried his best to hold the alpha’s eyes even with how passionate of a gaze Kageyama was sending him. “I love you too.”

“Like I said earlier, it’s like the limbo,” the alpha told him, closing his eyes. “There have been times when I thought I couldn’t possibly get this far with volleyball. Years ago, when I was still in high school, my coach said something to me, and I’ve never forgotten it.” Kageyama sat up fully, focusing his gaze on Hinata, one bursting with passion, as if he was about to tell the omega every secret he had. “There was a time when even I doubted myself as a setter, as a team player, and as a volleyball player in general.”

“Why is that?” Hinata asked him, focusing his full attention on Kageyama as if suspecting that the alpha was telling him about something very treasured to him. “ _Gwah,_ you’re so confident, I can’t imagine you ever unsure about anything, Kageyama.”

Kageyama tsked, almost blushing at the praise. “There was a time where I was unsure of myself and there’s been a few after that but not quite as impacting as the first one. My coach at the time, he said something to me that I’ve never forgotten, even now after ten years,” he explained. “It was after the inter-high prelims and my team was barely holding on, we’d been really close to losing the game, barely scraped by. I was mad, mostly at myself because I felt like I had failed the team. And I remember, my coach pulled me aside after we got back to the school. He asked me why I was so upset since our motto was that we won as a team and lost as a team, not as a simple player.”

Hinata nodded, wanting Kageyama to know he was still listening.

“I told him why I was so upset, and he said, ‘ _then, if that’s how you feel, find what it is only you can do here that will lead the team to victory._ I had to find the thing only I could do on the court that would benefit my team and he was right. I was the setter, always had been since my first year and it was on me to find it, to find what would better me as a player, would make me reliable.”

 _Think about what it is only I can do here,_ Hinata thought, raking the words over in his mind. The words had been spoken in a sports context but when he really put his mind to it, they applied to any situation, including his own.

 _Find it,_ Hinata snapped his head up to look forward, trying to focus on the stands off on the other side as he thought. _Even if this situation doesn’t only involve me, there are only things I can do about it._

* * *

**_Hotter than Hell by Dua Lipa_ **

The hotels they were staying at were only a few minutes away from each other.

They arrived at Kageyama’s hotel first to see if Tadashi or Nishinoya had gotten back yet since they had the key to the room, they were sharing with Hinata. But, when they headed up to Kageyama’s floor, there was no one in the hallway.

“Let’s wait inside my room,” the alpha offered, walking over to unlock the door. “No point in standing out here if we don’t know when they’ll be back.”

Hinata shifted from one foot to another. “I could call them again.”

Kageyama shrugged. “You could. I doubt they’re going to answer with how drunk they were last time we saw them.”

Once they stepped inside the hotel suite, Hinata took a seat on the couch as they waited.

“Can I ask you something?” Kageyama took a seat beside him and looked over.

The omega nodded, curious as to what Kageyama had in mind.

“Why was it so difficult for you to admit you were jealous earlier?” He asked. “It was rather obvious to me, at least, I could sense you as soon I walked up to you.”

He’d never been the shy type, not even as a child, and unfortunately for Hinata, Kageyama had always been blunt to a fault.

“It’s not that easy to speak your mind all the time,” Hinata told him.

“All the time?” Kageyama chuckled. “I’m not sure you ever do that, little omega.”

Hinata frowned. “I do too. I speak my mind! All the time,” the omega defended himself.

Kageyama huffed out a soft laugh. “Hilarious.”

“I do!”

“Do you now?” The alpha teased. “If you’re so bold, then answer my earlier question.”

“It was nothing!” Hinata tried to maneuver the situation.

Kageyama knew it was mean to keep pressing but he couldn’t help it, not when he didn’t think the omega would break from harsh words. “If it’s nothing, then tell me.”

Hinata shook his head. “…Nothing, it’s nothing!”

“Alright sure,” Kageyama backed down. “Maybe you’re just used to _certain_ people bending to your will, that’s why you’re so hesitant to voice your thoughts.”

“You’re not that different from _them_ ,” Hinata mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Kageyama questioned, looking back at the omega with a peaked expression.

Hinata couldn’t believe he’d said that out loud, out of all things that and to Kageyama out of all people.

“No, what did you say?” Kageyama demanded, feeling his inner alpha flare at the comparison.

“You’re trying to pick a fight with me.” Hinata caught him red-handed.

Kageyama frowned. “Maybe, I’m just trying to help you learn to speak your mind, that’s all.”

Hinata only scoffed. “I already told you, I do that already!”

“Then, tell me what you just said.”

“It was nothing.”

“If it wasn’t nothing, you wouldn’t be so hesitant to tell me.”

“Fine, I said, that you and _he_ aren’t that much different, that’s what I said,” Hinata admitted, watching Kageyama narrow his gaze.

“ _Tsk_ , and why do you think that?” Kageyama frowned, clearly not having suspected that coming but wanting to know more all the same. He wanted Hinata to speak up more and wanted him to learn to voice what he wanted.

Even if he had good intentions of helping the omega be more open, there was no stopping the jealousy that spread from Hinata’s accusation.

“Because, it’s the truth,” Hinata whispered, feeling conflicted to keep talking as he stood and walked over to the other side of the room.

“Is it now?” The alpha demanded, standing up.

“Yes! You both act like I need to be protected and kept in the dark about everything!” Hinata accused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You forget that I’m an adult who can make their own choices and mistakes. I don’t need to be treated like I’m made of glass by anyone!”

“I never said you were!” Kageyama snapped, glaring down at the omega, feeling his anger rise to the surface.

“You act like it!” Hinata pointed out. “You both act like I’m some stupid kid sometimes.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and stalked over to Hinata in the heat of the moment as if challenging him to continue talking.

“You think that I’m this fragile creature that’s one hit away from breaking. I’m my own person and I make my own choices,” Hinata kept rambling, oblivious to Kageyama’s movements.

“You think so, little omega?” Kageyama seethed at the accusation, not enjoying being compared to someone he could not stand as he moved closer.

He stood before Hinata with predatory eyes and hot desire running down his spine that sparked his alpha to life.

“Yes,” Hinata whispered, sweeping his eyes over the alpha.

Kageyama reached a hand forward to grip the back of Hinata’s neck and pulled his head back so he could look at the omega, gentle at first, then once he noticed the omega lean into it, tightened his hold.

“My _precious_ little omega, I don’t think you see the real issue here, at least when it comes to me. I don’t believe you’re fragile or weak, if I’m being quite honest,” Kageyama tightened his grip, tipping the omega’s head further back as he leaned towards him, taking in how deliciously Hinata’s mouth fell open. “I think you’re more than capable of handling what I really think of you, of this whole fucked up situation between us.”

Hinata’s breath hitched, not used to having the alpha touch him like _this_ but refusing to back down from Kageyama’s challenge. All the anger and frustration he’d been feeling seconds ago began to morph into arousal at being manhandled by the alpha, enjoying it more than he should.

The feeling of Kageyama’s hand on him was causing longing to seep into his bones, starting at his spine and running down in white flashes of pleasure. Still, he refused to back down, not this time, not ever _again,_ and certainly not to the alpha who was proving to view him the way he wanted to be seen.

“I blame Oikawa for chasing you,” Kageyama admitted, pressing his fingertips into Hinata’s nape. “I fucking hate him for going after something that wasn’t ever his, to begin with, but that’s not really here nor there.”

Hinata let out a small gasp from the pressure on his neck, listening to Kageyama who kept talking.

“But, _Shouyou_ ,” Kageyama leaned closer, almost letting their foreheads touch, almost. As if taunting the omega with the promise of a touch that he didn’t quite yet deserve. “You are equally to blame, for letting him chase you, knowing full well _I_ was waiting for you.”

Kageyama titled his head back more, almost to the point of being painful. Pain that Hinata would never admit was turning him on even more.” But, your ultimate sin, was letting him catch you.”

For a split second, Hinata thought about apologizing and begging for Kageyama for his forgiveness but he wouldn’t, no. He balled his hands that were resting at his sides and tried to stop his hectic breathing and maintain his composure.

“Well, have you ever considered that maybe it’s your fault too? Maybe you weren’t looking hard enough for me, alpha?” Hinata retaliated as confidently as he could, watching Kageyama’s scowl grow at his words.

 _He’s challenging me,_ Kageyama realized, knowing fully well what was about to happen if they kept pressing each other’s buttons. Self-control be damned. This was what he wanted either way,

Kageyama let out an unamused breath, bringing his other hand to grip at Hinata’s jaw to keep him in place. “ _Tsk_ , you’re quite mouthy for someone in a position like the one you’re currently in.”

Hinata felt dumbstruck, keeping his eyes focused on Kageyama’s face. The alcohol that had been running through his system wasn’t as strong as before, making his confidence begin to dim.

The omega couldn’t find it in himself to begin to regret what had led them to this moment. This is what he wanted, and his instincts were all but salivating at the mouth for him to pounce. The harsh touches of the alpha weren’t something he was used to, but he liked it, almost too much, and craved more, so much more. 

He wanted to test Kageyama’s patience, see how far he could push him, and how much he had to whine for what he wanted. He wasn’t Oikawa who walked on pins and needles to keep him happy, to make sure he was always safe, this was brand new territory he was running towards at full speed by the looks of things.

This was his alpha, one with little patience at that, who’d already shown him time and time again that he didn’t find Hinata as delicate as most people. He didn’t cater to his every need and want. He didn’t think the omega would break from harsh words or a tug or two.

Kageyama looked down at him, eyes glazed over with desire, and let his thumb press on Hinata’s chin from where his hand was still holding the omega’s jaw in place. “For someone so damn talkative you’re being awfully quiet right now.”

 _He’s taunting me,_ Hinata figured him out.

Hinata sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, thinking for a moment before he responded. “I’m not afraid of your anger or your lack of patience, Kageyama, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“It’s not my anger you should be afraid of, little omega,” Kageyama warned him before dropping his hands completely and taking a step back.

It was for show at that point. He wanted Hinata to notice the absence of his touch, wanted the omega to crave it and seek him out for more.

Kageyama had him right where he wanted him, and it was all a matter of who would give in first. They were both close to snapping by the look of things.

“I’m not delicate!” Hinata retaliated, feeling all the pent-up lust he felt towards the alpha rush to the surface, threatening to burst through at any given moment. 

Kageyama slowly came up behind him and wrapped a hand around the omega’s throat with gentle yet demanding fingers, applying the smallest amount of pressure. “Who says I think you are?” The alpha leaned down to whisper in his ear, letting his breath ghost over the area, knowing full well he was playing dirty. “Certainly not me, little omega.”

The words made goosebumps rise on Hinata’s skin. He felt like he was short curating.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Kageyama walked them forward until he was pressing Hinata against the table in the hotel suite.

Hinata only huffed, scrambling his hands out to brace against the table. “Mean.”

He could feel the alpha’s body caging him in from behind. It was making him as if he were trapped prey and it was turning him on. Being surrounded by the alpha felt so hot.

Kageyama’s hair was tickling his neck from where he had his face near Hinata’s neck. “I am very mean.”

Hinata’s breath hitched. _Show me then,_ he thought, wanting to voice it out loud.

“Look at me, Hinata,” Kageyama softly demanded, tightening his fingers on his neck.

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat as he worked up the courage to turn his head back. He was positive could Kageyama feel the hesitation in his throat from the action.

Maybe, it wasn’t just hesitation. Perhaps, what it truly was, deep down, was fear because he knew what was going to happen if he looked back at the alpha.

Hinata knew they would both snap and be give in to the situation if he did but… maybe that’s what he wanted, no matter how hard he wanted to deny it.

Kageyama was so close to him, was wrapped around him, and waiting to attack the first chance he got.

Even if the alpha felt like the predator in the situation, he couldn’t be more wrong, Hinata concluded, knowing fully well that Kageyama didn’t know him as well as he thought.

 _Wrong, so wrong,_ Hinata thought.

“I don’t think you’re fragile,” Kageyama murmured in his ear, leaning down to nuzzle the omega.

It was such an intimate gesture between destined mates, and it made Hinata’s knees weak. It made their scents mingle and made the alpha’s own smell wash over the omega in waves. Being scented by your soulmate, by your alpha washed comfort, relief, and love all over. It was an action that was exclusively reserved for soulmates and Hinata had never gotten the chance to experience something like it, something so intimate and reassuring.

He didn’t hate it, even with how messed up the situation was, he couldn’t bring himself to.

Having Kageyama’s scent all over him made Hinata’s mouth water. His inner omega shot to the surface at the sensation, ignited to life at the action.

Kageyama nuzzling him and wrapped around him made his love bleed through until Hinata had absolutely no doubt. Even if the omega already knew the alpha loved him, being reminded certainly didn’t hurt.

Hinata turned back slowly and almost melted into the floor when Kageyama brought his head out of his neck to meet his eyes.

Kageyama leaned towards him and gently bumped their noses together in a sweet gesture.

One that the alpha wanted to express, that Hinata was safe with him, was loved, and would never be taken for granted when he was with him.

His alpha instincts were overflowing inside of him and urging him to protect, to love, and to embrace the omega. Kageyama wanted Hinata to know that this was fine, whatever he wanted Kageyama would be appreciated.

Hinata understood the message through the soft gesture and twisted in the alpha’s embrace so they were facing each other. He looked up at him and met his gaze, one that was dazed with lust and love, threatening to overflow.

“I love you, little omega,” Kageyama reassured him, reaching back to place his hands on the table on either side of Hinata so he could loom over him.

“Mm,” Hinata tried to suppress the smile that was tugging on his lips. “I love you too, Tobio.”

“Hinata,” Kageyama bumped the omega’s nose with his again. “Shouyou.”

It made soft laughter bubble erupt from the omega at hearing his name come from Kageyama, the words so soft-spoken and careful. What a contrast to the harsh words they’d spoken just moments before.

Lust mixed with love, the deadly combination that would be their demise, that was buried deep down blasted to the surface as it were lava erupting from a volcano the instant their lips crashed against each other.

It was all out in the open now. There was no hiding from each other like this, not that they wanted to at that point.

There was no use denying it anymore when Hinata knew Kageyama could sense it coming off of him and vice versa.

Hinata wanted Kageyama like he’d never wanted anyone else before, craved him like he was the last drink of water in the desert. He felt desperate and demanding, sensing that if he didn’t get more, he would die, which wasn’t a new feeling for him during intimacy, but this time, there was someone in the mix, someone who seemed as insatiable as him.

Kageyama groaned into Hinata’s mouth and slid a hand into the omega’s hair as he gave in and wrapped his other arm around his waist to hold him close, feeling all his restraints snap. Hinata swallowed the sound and began testing the waters, playfully nipping at the alpha’s lips.

Hinata’s hair felt silky in his hand and he gave himself the liberty of running his fingers through it as he held him.

The alpha’s mouth was not gentle by any means and he was instantly licking at Hinata’s lips to open for him. The omega was instantly yielding to his demand, wanting to be closer to the alpha, craving his touch in every form he could get it.

The kiss was making Hinata’s head spin, with arousal and love. He couldn’t even think straight as Kageyama’s tongue lapped at his mouth and explored every inch. It was making the omega breathless and they’d only just begun.

Kageyama had let Hinata decide to give in or not, but now, it was time for him to take over. He wanted more, so much more and he had been waiting for so long.

His mouth watered at the thought of finally getting the opportunity to taste, lick, and bite at every inch of the omega’s body. It made him almost go feral from anticipation.

The alpha had waited for this moment ever since they’d first met and he was _starving._ If he thought a simple peck on the lips like the one, they’d shared earlier got him going, then this would be the death of him, and he would happily die.

Any past sexual experiences he had before dimmed in comparison to being with his omega and they were merely kissing.

Every sweet sound that Kageyama tore from Hinata’s mouth shot straight to the alpha’s cock that was already hardening to life in his pants.

With every passing second, they grew bolder and harsher with their actions.

Hinata delivered the sweetest moan directly into Kageyama’s mouth when the alpha harshly bit down on his bottom lip as if begging for him to continue and never stop touching him.

The mere thought made Kageyama want to scoff as if he would _ever._

Kageyama grew harder at the sound, knowing he was the cause of the omega having that reaction. He was the one making Hinata crumble with just his mouth, no one else. The simple thought of taking, marking, touching, and fucking him was enough to urge him on to continue his attack.

 _Anything for you. I would do anything to make you happy,_ Kageyama thought, swiping his tongue along Hinata’s lip to soothe the bite in one slow motion.

There was something so delicate yet passionate about being intimate with the person you most loved in the world, Kageyama realized as they kissed. Being with his soulmate like this made his alpha prowl to the surface and want to devour the omega headfirst. As if this was always meant to be and nothing would ever compare to this moment between them.

This was open water and Kageyama was more than happy to swim in the depths if it meant he could experience this feeling forever. This was all he had ever wanted.

He had been right about never being satisfied with just being friends with Hinata. _Never._

Not when Hinata was so sweet against him and tasted even better as they kissed. The omega made his heart swell and his rough exterior shatter with just a touch.

Maybe their love was fated and not naturally grown like others, but they were meant to be and Kageyama would always treasure that fact. The universe had given them a nudge towards each other for a reason and he would never question why. He loved Hinata and everything about him. There was nothing better this world had to offer him, nothing, he was sure.

Kageyama smiled against Hinata’s lips as they continued to devour each other as he thought.

The alpha licked into Hinata’s mouth as if he owned the omega, felt that if he didn’t, they would not survive the night. It was sloppy, wet, and sent waves of arousal down to his cock as if this was his first kiss ever and he was sixteen years old again being touched like this for the first time.

He thought back to when he was younger and cared about nothing but volleyball and being the best, he could be. He didn’t care who he hurt or what he had to do to get better. Now, those thoughts seemed so childish and long gone.

Here he was with Hinata in his embrace, so eager and insatiable against him and he was more than content to die for him if that’s what his lover demanded.

Sweet little Hinata who was all eager to please and Kageyama who was bold enough to take with no remorse.

Kageyama loved him so much.

It didn’t matter what happened after this. All that mattered was that they were together in this moment and nothing outside of this hotel room mattered at the moment.

They pulled apart for a moment and Kageyama almost lost it at the sight before him.

Here was Hinata, panting as he tried to catch his breath, with drool glistening on his lips that were bitten red and raw from the alpha’s kisses with a string of saliva connecting their lips.

 _I did that_ , the alpha thought, feeling cocky as he took Hinata’s bottom lip between his teeth to suck on the swollen lip in a silent apology and felt Hinata shiver in his embrace. _I’m going to eat him alive._

Hinata whimpered at the action and moved to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck to pull him down further towards him, demanding more.

 _Such a desperate little thing,_ Kageyama thought, pressing firm fingertips into Hinata’s side as he held him.

The alpha released his lip. “I love you,” Kageyama admitted once more, leaning his forehead against Hinata’s to further emphasize his point. “So much. You mean the world to me, Hinata.”

Kageyama moved away from his mouth to begin gently kissing Hinata’s face all over as if trying to show him just how much he meant his words. He wanted there to be no doubt of his love towards the omega. He kissed his cheeks, once, twice, and again for emphasis. Then moved towards his nose, forehead, and finally pecked his lips.

He moved to bury his head in Hinata’s neck again and nuzzled him. “Don’t ever doubt my feelings for you, little omega. There is no one else I love more than you.”

“I love you too,” the omega panted, moving a hand away from his hair to slide it up Kageyama’s arm to rest at his bicep.

The muscle felt so firm and hard under Hinata’s hand and it reminded him that Kageyama was all alpha, but more than that, a professional athlete who was in the tiptop shape.

Kageyama nuzzled him for a moment more before coming back up to devour Hinata’s mouth again.

All Kageyama could think about were his hands on Hinata’s body. A body that felt so soft under his fingertips that was already begging for more.

A body he wanted to strip naked and run his mouth all over until its owner was a whimpering mess of tears.

Kageyama would give him more, so much more until Hinata was satisfied.

Hinata was quick to respond to the kiss by shoving his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth and sliding it against the alpha’s, slowly and eagerly. He licked hungrily into his mouth, letting himself selfishly taste from the roof to the back of Kageyama’s teeth. The alpha tasted like hot desire, so dominant and safe. He never wanted to forget any of it, no matter what happened after that night.

He lapped at every part of Kageyama like he was starving and squealed when the alpha’s hands slid down to grip the backs of his thighs to lift him in the air.

Kageyama hauled him up in a smooth movement and lifted him onto the table they had been leaning against. He was instantly nudging his way between Hinata’s legs to get closer to him. As if being apart from him just for a moment would be his demise.

Once the alpha was close enough, Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist and pulled him in close.

Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata’s thighs and squeezed as hard as he could, wanting nothing more than to get the omega out of the jeans that covered his legs. He leaned forward until his teeth were grazing the omega’s ear and whispered as possessively as he could, “ _mine._ ”

Hinata wanted to scream at the word, feeling himself ignite even further. If he thought he was turned on before, now, he was burning. The word might as well be written all over him with bites and marks, the damage was done.

Kageyama felt Hinata melt into him and took the opportunity to nibble at his ear. “I want you, but I think you already know that.”

Being this close, Hinata could _feel_ Kageyama’s cock rutting against him as they moved against each other.

 _Big_ , Hinata gasped.

“Please, I want you,” Hinata whimpered, wanting to be closer to the alpha.

“You’ll have me, whatever you want,” Kageyama promised, thrusting faster and desperately slamming their mouths back together.

His cock was straining in his pants and he could already feel the wet spot forming in front of his boxers, not that Hinata was any better off.

He had wanted to touch the omega’s legs for so long now. They were toned and so thick, and they made his mouth water when he remembered how they’d look at the beach.

Kageyama had dreamt of worshiping Hinata and tonight he would get that chance.

Hinata was so soft, sexy, and _greedy_ and he could finally touch him as he pleased.

Kageyama let Hinata have his fun for a moment before he caught him off guard and shoved his tongue into his mouth, almost hitting the back of his throat in eagerness. He wasn’t subtle or gentle as he lapped at the omega’s mouth. He wanted to consume him, and he let himself do as he pleased. He kissed Hinata as if the omega was fully his and gave him no room to breathe as he devoured him whole.

Most of it was a show of dominance from his second nature, the one that urged him to give, to satisfy and take. He didn’t want the message to be lost in translation, wanted Hinata to know that he _can_ and will destroy him in the best way possible with the smallest of touches.

Hinata choked on a moan and it only fueled the alpha further in his mission. Feeling their tongues intertwine in the filthiest way was everything he’d been craving, making him hornier.

But the omega, refusing to fall behind, eagerly threw the alpha a curveball and began to eagerly suck on his tongue that made the alpha grunt and slide his hips harsher against the omega that made them both shiver.

 _Break me, take me, destroy me,_ Hinata thought, feeling drool pool at the sides of his mouth from their harsh kissing.

Kageyama could feel Hinata smile against his mouth when the sound left him, obviously feeling pleased with the reaction.

The alpha pulled away to begin to leave a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses on Hinata’s cheeks before moving to his jaw, and then down his neck. “Beautiful.”

He licked the sloppiest and wettest stripe up and down Hinata’s neck and moved his hands to slide up beneath the jersey the omega was still wearing to feel the hot skin underneath.

Kageyama’s jersey.

The one Kageyama had fantasized fucking him. A wet dream he’d had for months now that would finally become a reality.

The skin beneath the jersey was warm under Kageyama’s hands and he greedily ran them all over, moving up to run thumbs over Hinata’s perky nipples.

It made Hinata jerk under his touch.

“I’ve barely done anything,” Kageyama whispered against his neck, pressing a soft kiss to where he’d bitten him a few moments ago. “Greedy little thing you are, Hinata.”

“Please touch me,” Hinata shamelessly begged, fisting his hands in Kageyama’s hair.

Small hands that were not gentle and extremely demanding, but the alpha did not mind, if anything it made more arousal shoot down his spine, straight to his aching cock.

Kageyama raised his head up for a moment and looked at Hinata’s flushed face. He reached a hand up and swiped his thumb along Hinata’s bottom lip, collecting some of the saliva from earlier. Then, he slowly pressed it down onto the omega’s tongue with the slightest amount of pressure before pulling it out entirely and bringing it to his own mouth to suck on it.

Hinata watched him with eager eyes as he took the thumb into his mouth.

 _He’s going to be the death of me,_ Hinata thought, feeling a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow.

The alpha made a big show of popping the thumb out of his mouth. “I always knew you would taste sweet,” Kageyama smirked, enjoying the glazed look Hinata was currently sporting.

Hinata, however, was not one to be left behind so easily, not in life and especially not in sex.

He reached forward and darted his tongue out to lap at Kageyama’s thumb with sweet little licks he knew the alpha would not be able to resist. “Then, eat me,” he whispered, looking into eyes that were looking down at him as if he was a five-course meal, ready to be eaten.

To further prove his point, Hinata slid a hand down Kageyama’s chest until it reached his pants, then he palmed his cock through the fabric. He could feel the alpha getting harder through the material from his touch alone. With needy small fingers, he tried to curl around it and smiled like the demon he was when Kageyama’s breath hitched. He continued by running the tip of his fingers along it until the alpha caught his hand by the wrist.

 _Got you,_ Hinata smiled.

His omega who appeared to be the definition of innocence to him was turning out to be nothing short of a demonic lust Kageyama would gladly welcome with open arms.

“Tease,” Kageyama huffed, eyes dark with want.

He dropped his head back down to Hinata’s neck, letting himself eagerly cover it with harsh bites, licks, and sucks. He let himself make a big show of everything he was doing, playing up the slurping, pressing his teeth harder than needed, and making a mess of spit on the omega’s neck. He knew he was being rough, but he couldn’t help it, not when Hinata had been in his reach for so long but untouchable, but now, the omega was all his.

Hinata felt himself begin to slick, adding to his already throbbing erection. He could feel every lap of Kageyama’s tongue against his neck and it all only made him want the alpha more. Eagerly he arched his neck back to give the alpha more room to work with. “Kageyama… _please_.”

They were matching each other step by step, neither wanting to be left behind.

He jolted when Kageyama bit down harshly on his neck in a particular spot and kept going back to lick and bite at it. Without letting up on his neck, one of his hands moved to twist one of Hinata’s nipples between his thumb and index finger at the same time. “I will give you more,” the alpha mumbled. “Whatever you want, I promise.”

Fingers that were so calloused from years of volleyball that were currently pulling Hinata apart little by little and it would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

“I can smell you,” Kageyama admitted, running his nose along the slope of Hinata’s neck. “You’re wet and I’ve barely touched you.”

Hinata wanted to deny it, wanted to tell him that he wasn’t right, but his words were stuck in his throat when Kageyama pulled away from his neck and ducked his head underneath his shirt with no warning.

Kageyama kissed a soft trail from Hinata’s belly button up to his nipples before pulling one into his mouth. “So sweet, Hinata.” He bit down on it gently, lapping his tongue around it before he gave it a harsh suck that made Hinata moan and tighten his hands in the alpha’s hair. “Just for me, little omega, no one else.”

Hinata was in heaven from all the stimulation he was receiving. He was so horny, and every touch was helping soothe the want building inside of him.

Kageyama pulled away to blow hot air on the omega’s nipple, moving up to press a kiss between the omega’s collarbones. “Hinata, do you remember that day at the beach?”

Hinata tried to clear the fog that was clouding his mind from having Kageyama’s mouth on him like that so he could answer. “ _Mhm_.”

“When you were sitting on my shoulders?” Kageyama recalled, running a hand down to toy with the waistband of Hinata’s jeans and boxers. “I knew you were horny then and I thought about how _easy_ it would’ve been if I’d just taken us back to my car.” He pulled on the waistband and ran the tips of his fingers along the skin underneath, so close to where Hinata wanted his hands the most. “Could’ve fucked you in the backseat while we waited for everyone to finish swimming.”

Hinata whined at that. “ _Ugh_ , fuck, Kageyama, you can’t just say things like that!”

“Your legs felt so damn good wrapped around my head,” the alpha continued, popping open the front of Hinata’s jeans to begin to take them off with skilled fingers. “Wondered how much better they would feel around my head while I ate you out and made you scream with my tongue before I fucked you. Left you a crying mess in the back of the car. Would you have liked that?” He taunted. “Squirming under me while I fucked you, made your eyes roll back and your throat raw from my cock. Imagined you under me as I took you, bent over, riding me, and sitting on my face until we were exhausted.”

“ _Ah_!” Hinata shrieked at the confession, remembering that day very clearly as Kageyama moved back to take off the omega’s pants. He eagerly spread his legs apart, leaving enough room for the alpha to come to him and fill up the space.

He couldn’t imagine what he must’ve looked like to the alpha, with disheveled hair, swollen lips, as he tried to control his breathing.

Kageyama slid to the floor on his knees in front of the table and grabbed one of Hinata’s ankles in his hands. He turned his head to the side and ran his lips along the ankle, pressing soft kisses to Hinata’s leg as he moved. “Hinata,” he said, playfully landing a bite near Hinata’s knee as he kissed his way up. He ran his other hand slowly up and down the other leg, gripping the skin there with enough force to make Hinata whine. “Impatient little thing you are.”

Hinata felt lightheaded at the sight of the alpha on his knees, so eager to please.

Once Kageyama reached Hinata’s inner thighs that were still covered with his boxers, he stopped, taking in the sight. “You smell so fucking good,” he admitted, feeling bold and leaning forward to mouth at Hinata’s erection through the fabric, making the omega thrash on the table. “I’m going to eat you alive, Hinata.”

If there was ever a moment when Hinata had felt shy against sex, it would’ve been that one. He knew his arousal was obvious with how hard he was and how slick he was becoming.

“Can’t believe I let you tease me like this, little omega,” Kageyama whispered. “So stupid of you when I won’t be able to resist you anymore.”

“No one is asking you too,” Hinata told him.

“Tempting your alpha,” Kageyama chided, taking a soft bite of Hinata’s inner thigh. “So _greedy_.”

There was no hiding from the alpha.

Hinata moved his hands down to try and take off the jersey he was still wearing when the alpha wrapped his hands around his wrists to stop him.

“No,” Kageyama demanded from where he was resting his face against Hinata’s thigh as he looked up at him, letting his hair tickle the omega’s skin. “Leave it on. I want to fuck you in it.”

Hinata instantly let go of the jersey.

“Come here,” Kageyama’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, shooting his hands forward to grab at Hinata’s hips and pull him forward towards the alpha. “If I caused this,” he gestured towards Hinata’s soaked boxers with his eyes. “Then, it’s on me to be the solution.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, folks, buckle up, it's time. This has been a long time coming and I figured, it was Kageyama's turn in this aspect. Remember, this story isn't over and there is still a good bit of plot to go in case you're not happy with this lead-up.
> 
> Again, those of you who caught on to my two Kagehina smut one-shots, yall were right lmao. I was practicing for this lead up since I knew so many people were expecting something juicy. Never have I ever written so much of a lead-up scene into actual smut. I wrote and rewrote, deleted, moved so much around for that ending scene so I really hope it's a good indicator of what's to come! Eventually, Spicy Kageyama was born, who was obviously does not know just how much of a matchup Hinata is. 
> 
> Until next time! Please let me know what you thought and I hope your week goes well!


	25. *Late Night Devil, Put Your Hands On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks, it's time!
> 
> (cracks knuckles) I cannot believe I wrote 10K words of this but I hope it delivers and it's everything you envisioned.
> 
> Happy birthday to Kageyama Tobio, my favorite boy. I'm really happy I was able to get this up on his birthday.
> 
> Just in case you're confused, in the manga/anime, today is his birthday but in this current story, it's currently August.
> 
> Thank you so much for the sweet comments and kudos. It means so much to me that you're all still enjoying this story.
> 
> Please consider this an early holiday present if you're celebrating and if you don't, then consider it a little something to get you through the week.
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata) if you'd like to say hi!
> 
> In case you were curious, this is what I listened to while writing this chapter.  
> -Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> -Carry Out by Timberland & Justin Timberland  
> -If We Ever Meet Again by Katy Perry & Timberland  
> -WAP by Cardi B & Megan Thee Stallion  
> -Bad Guy by Billie Eilish  
> -Love Shot by EXO
> 
> Also, little thing I did with my Kageyama chapters. Going back to the birthday chapter, I referenced him as the devil in the chapter title, then again in the chapter before this one and now, this one.
> 
> I posted a new little Kagehina story called "Lover," if you'd like to check that out as well!
> 
> Lastly, please ignore any errors, I will go back through later and edit this. I really wanted to get this up while it was still Kageyama's birthday.

* * *

**_Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer_ **

Kageyama had never been one to do things in a rush, contrary to popular belief, considering his temper alone, the athlete was usually known to take his time and think things through. Practice made perfect after all, his serves alone could have told you that. It’s the aspect that made him so good at his craft. He was a perfectionist in the truest sense of the word. Not many things in his life had ever made him feel so out of control, so guided by alpha instinct alone, and made him want to rush to the prize instead of savoring the path to victory.

Just like Inarizaki’s assistant coach, Kita Shinsuke would say on any sports channel interview after his team did _anything_ spectacular, the process was always more important than the results. Such a stupid phrase, one said with no hidden meaning, but one that Kageyama lived by.

But, now, right now, that was the last thing on his mind as he tore off his shirt, followed by his pants that he nearly tripped over as he stepped out of them. His shirt was being thrown off to the side as hot, small hands slid up his torso to feel the skin underneath. The hands weren’t just random hands though, they belong to someone who Kageyama had long waited for, had _finally_ been given the chance to love in the way he wanted to, and he was rising to the challenge presented to him head on.

He was an alpha in the truest sense after all and he was definitely expressing that quite clearly in the way he walked him and Hinata back towards the large bed. All that was left separating them now was the oversized jersey the omega was wearing but it would stay, _had_ to stay because it had long plagued Kageyama’s fantasies, and the thought of finally making them a reality had him bursting at the seams.

Hinata flopped back on the bed, just wearing the jersey, and watched with a gaping mouth as Kageyama stood at the foot of it. The omega has never been one to have such few words for a situation, always having been loud spoken and not the shy type, but _this_ , made the hope of forming any kind of sound get stuck in his throat as he watches the alpha rake eyes over him.

The alpha was a predator about to strike and his prey was all too willing to let it happen, wanted it to happen, _needed_ it to happen. Hinata was eager to be devoured whole.

Kageyama braced a knee onto the bed and placed his hands on the sheets as he climbed on, moving slowly as if trying to calculate every movement with as much accuracy as possible. He kept crawling forward until his upper body was nestled between Hinata’s bare legs and proceeded to hook his arms under the omega’s thighs so he could throw them over his shoulders.

Hinata propped himself up onto his elbows so he could watch with curious eyes as Kageyama smirked and turned his head to the side so he could nuzzle the inside of the omega’s thigh.

The omega’s breath hitched with that one, feeling utterly weak at how close Kageyama was to his arousal. He was already hard, his erection red and swollen where it laid against his stomach and Gods, the slick. It was already coating his thighs and ass, ever since they’d started making out. He should’ve felt mortified, knowing fully well how easily Kageyama could smell him, _see_ him now, yet he couldn’t bring himself to, not at the moment. Not when the alpha eyed at him like he was his favorite dish, served personally to him.

The alpha reached a hand around to press the soft thigh towards his face as he ran his lips back and forth, letting them snag on the tender flesh as he gently grazed his teeth over it, teasing the omega with the promise of a bite. He could smell Hinata’s slick so thick and _mouthwatering_ being this close to him. Hinata’s thighs were shiny with it, so inviting and thick in his arms that he couldn’t resist giving them a hard squeeze. Being so close to the source of Hinata’s arousal made Kageyama ravenous and he was all too ready to take a bite. “So sweet,” he sighed against the skin, feeling the omega jolt in his hold. “Hinata.”

“Kageyama,” Hinata muttered, letting out a shaky breath as he gripped the sheets between his fingers as he felt the anticipation begin to build inside of him, feeling himself grow harder, and slicker just from Kageyama’s light teasing. Damn him.

Hinata’s mouth was watering at the sight of seeing Kageyama naked. He’d imagined it, _of course_ , he was only human after all but seeing it in the flesh blew those illusions out of the water. Here was Kageyama, the champion setter of the damn v-league, the potential pick for the Olympic team about to fuck him. The omega couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even bring himself to process that fact.

Kageyama who was all hard muscle, tall, and so built, nestled in between his legs. An alpha in the truest form, really, and Hinata had never been with one before, let alone _his_ alpha, his soulmate.

Not that he was complaining about his past experiences, but he couldn’t even imagine what it was like to be with an alpha. Biologically, there were vast differences between the second genders and most of those aspects came to life during _many_ situations. Sex was one of those situations. He knew from past anatomy classes in college and from friends who were dating or married to alphas who had shared their experiences with him that it was _different_ being intimate with alphas. That there were certain features only alphas possessed, things you wouldn’t ever experience at the hands of a beta or omega during sex. Tonight, he would get to see for himself.

Hinata let his eyes take the setter in completely, looking at the way his straight black bangs fell over his eyes, said eyes that the omega felt like pierced his soul sometimes with the intensity they stared at him with. Then, there were Kageyama’s arms, so thick, strong, and all hard muscle. Hinata could admire him forever if he was being honest. His gaze moved further down, catching just the slightest peek at Kageyama’s chest from where he was still nestled between the omega’s legs.

The omega pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it at the idea of his chest. Kageyama was a beautiful canvas, solid pecs, and a toned six-pack that surely came from all the exercise he did to stay in shape for volleyball, not that Hinata was complaining, not at all! He was the one getting to indulge in the best of the alpha, tonight, after all. Then, there was his cock, that sight alone made Hinata want to shatter into a million pieces just imaging how delicious it would feel _inside_ of him. It was so long and thick—

unfairly thick, he might add, thinking it might tear him apart, but then again, maybe that’s what Hinata wanted. Kageyama’s thighs were equally as beefed as his arms and Hinata wanted to run hands all over them, put his mouth on them until he got his fill.

“Staring is rude, little omega.” Kageyama brought him out of his thoughts. “Although, if you like what you see, I’m not one to complain.” The alpha pressed soft kisses to each thigh, letting himself enjoy getting to touch the omega in any way he could. He wanted to worship him, show him how much Kageyama loved him and wanted to taste every inch of his small body. A beautiful body that plagued every wet dream the alpha had had since he’d met the omega. A body he wanted to put his mouth on until his jaw hurt and Hinata was pacified.

“I like it,” Hinata answered honestly, catching Kageyama off-guard, clearly not having expected the omega to bite back. “I’d like it _more_ if it actually did something instead of teasing me, though.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes in endearment and landed a hard bite on the omega’s inner thigh, enjoying the impatient whimper that he tore from Hinata. The alpha should’ve known, should’ve expected it, considering how keen Kageyama always had been, that his other half would be one to outright _demanding_ and sexually impatient. It was clear that Hinata had other plans when it came to the pace they were doing things tonight. Kageyama could feel Hinata’s thighs shaking in his hold, so small yet so greedy, already demanding more.

 _I love it, I love him,_ Kageyama thought, licking over the bite mark in a silent apology. Lucky for Hinata, Kageyama was too eager to give. He just hoped Hinata knew what he was asking for. But, just like Miwa had said, if the universe didn’t think the omega could handle his blunt nature, they wouldn’t have been destined. Tonight, Kageyama would put that to the test.

“Greedy,” Kageyama chided him, pulling back so he could hike the omega’s thighs higher up on his shoulders. “So _greedy_ , little omega.”

Hinata met his gaze and narrowed his eyes. “Alpha, please,” he pleaded, not feeling an ounce of shyness in the least as he asked for more. If he was being honest, he expected more already but voicing his desires never hurt anybody.

Kageyama smiled at him, enjoying being asked for more already, so early into the night. “I love you,” he confessed, leaning forward to kiss and run his tongue along Hinata’s stomach. He let himself trace the outline of the soft skin, playfully letting his teeth bite anywhere he would reach, and dipping his tongue into the omega’s bellybutton. He was taking his time, teasingly slow on propose, part it to get a reaction and another part to worship the omega. He didn’t want to waste a second of their time together.

Hinata watched the alpha move, swallowing the lump in his throat as he let himself enjoy the touch on his abdomen. Kageyama’s tongue was hot against his body and the grip his hands still had on the back of Hinata’s thighs kept him pinned to the bed. Fuck, if Hinata could melt into the sheets, he would be a puddle already. Maybe it was omega biology, or maybe Hinata was just a horny person, but having the warm weight over him made him feel safe and comfortable as if he could let every one of his defenses down and relax into the moment. “I love you too,” Hinata said, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke but it was difficult, especially with how close Kageyama’s mouth was to his cock that was standing painfully hard and neglected.

He let out a frustrated noise when he noticed the alpha purposely avoiding touching him there.

Kageyama’s dark eyes shot up to meet his. “What?” He asked, clicking his tongue when Hinata only pouted. “Something you want?”

“Touch me,” Hinata begged. “ _Please._ ”

“Since you asked so nicely, little omega,” Kageyama replied, moving his head down. Maybe he was being mean and unfair, but part of him didn’t want to give in so easily to the omega. Of course, he would give him anything he wanted, but first, Hinata would have to ask him for it. Kageyama wanted to hear him beg and whine until he was red in the face and desperate. The alpha had a feeling of sorts that maybe, just maybe from what he’d heard from the omega directly and their friends that Hinata was used to getting things he wanted immediately from a _certain_ someone and Kageyama wanted to be different, wanted to please of course, but at a price.

“So pretty, look at you,” the alpha sighed, “and all _mine_.” He moved forward, catching Hinata by surprise when he took the tip of the omega’s smaller cock into his mouth and sucked as if his life depended on it. If there was anything Kageyama enjoyed in life, it was taking people by surprise and exceeding their expectations of him. 

And caught Hinata by surprise he did. The omega’s eyes shot open when he felt the warm heat around him and was positive, he saw stars. Hinata was jostling in place as Kageyama sucked him off at an impatient speed, letting his tongue focus on the tip, knowing how sensitive the area was.

If the omega could laugh at that moment, he would, remembering who he was and how much he usually enjoyed racing to the finish line when it came to sex, and here was Kageyama, already six feet ahead of him.

Hinata’s fingers tightened in the sheets as he scrunched his eyes closed at the sensation. Never once had his whining been answered so quickly and so head on, literally. “Kag! — _Ah!_ Kageyama!”

Kageyama chuckled at his reaction, feeling Hinata’s hips twitch at the sensation the omega felt from the sound around his cock. He tightened his grip on the omega, trying to keep him from moving around too much so he could finish the task at hand as he moved. The alpha hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down until it hit the back of his throat knowing Hinata wouldn’t last at the pace he was setting and that was fine, they had all night after all. Hinata could come as many times as he wanted or as many orgasms Kageyama could coax out of him.

He swirled his tongue underneath the length of Hinata’s cock before he pulled back and popped it out of his mouth. Even if Hinata wasn’t big or thick, it didn’t matter because Kageyama was _very_ talented with his mouth and he wanted to make sure Hinata knew that. It was painfully obvious he clearly didn’t receive this kind of attention back home and the alpha was blowing his mind just from that action alone. Not that he would say anything and ruin the moment they were having. He wasn’t that big of an idiot.

Hinata already had tears running down his face.

“Adorable,” Kageyama praised him, springing forward and bending the omega in half on his quest to pull him into a quick kiss. Hinata moaned when their lips met, savoring the feel of Kageyama’s wet lips, knowing exactly why they were so wet and felt even more slick leak out of him and onto the sheets.

Hinata whined against the stretch and the alpha only huffed in amusement. “You can take it,” Kageyama told him after he pulled away, pressing his body down to emphasize the position he had Hinata in. “I know you can.”

He ran his hands down Hinata’s legs, feeling the creamy skin from his thighs down to his ankles, before sliding his body down and diving back in, sucking on the tip alone just to feel Hinata squirm under him again. He watched Hinata’s expression as he sucked, enjoying the ways his face showed every ounce of pleasure he was feeling. It was ridiculous how easy it was to coax desperate sounds out of him. It made Kageyama’s own erection grow harder in anticipation. Sometimes, it felt like Hinata couldn’t possibly be more desirable but then, he would go and do things like that, and Kageyama’s heart would grow twice the size.

Kageyama’s hands came to rest on the omega’s hips for a second before he pulled his mouth away, earning himself a disgruntled whimper from the omega. “I can feel your hips trying to move,” Kageyama informed him, enjoying the blush that spread across Hinata’s face. “Go ahead, no one is stopping you and I certainly won’t break from you fucking my mouth.”

“You, _ughh_ —!” Hinata panted, eyes shooting open to glance at the alpha. He did a double-take, as if not believing what he had just proposed.

Kageyama, however, didn’t give him a second to answer, already going back to sucking him off. He knew Hinata wouldn’t last long, considering how hard he was himself and how close to coming he felt just from having his hands on the omega. He kept his grip tight on the omega’s hips, easing him into the motions of driving up into the alpha’s mouth until Hinata began moving them on his own. The movements were unsure at first, not having done it before, but lucky for him, Kageyama was eager to assist. The alpha groaned around Hinata’s cock when the omega began thrusting up with no help, fucking Kageyama’s mouth.

“I’m going to, _ah_ , I won’t! I won’t last,” Hinata frantically moaned, trying to get Kageyama off of him before he exploded in his mouth.

The alpha pulled away and wrapped his hand around Hinata to jerk him off. “Go ahead, show me how pretty you look when you cum,” he encouraged the omega, watching Hinata’s eyes crinkle and his lips part as his breathing grew hectic. “So beautiful, little omega,” he praised, reaching his free hand forward to let his thumb trace over Hinata’s lips. “Go on, come for me, show me who made you feel so fucking good?”

Hinata’s head was lulling, feeling his orgasm crash over him at full speed. The alpha was touching him _everywhere_ and he couldn’t concentrate on anything. He shivered when he came, opening his eyes and watching his cum squirt on Kageyama’s chest whose dark eyes were zeroed in on him.

Kageyama rolled off of him and watched Hinata lay back fully on the bed, trying to process what had just happened.

The alpha moved closer to him until they were lying beside each other. His hand cupped Hinata’s face and gently turned it to face him. “You did so well, so good, Hinata.”

Hinata looked at him with teary eyes, letting the praise seep into him.

“I love you,” Kageyama said, voice thick with emotion as he looked at the omega. “So much.”

Hinata’s hand came up to cover his own and entwined their fingers. “Kageyama, I love you too.”

“Are you ready for more?” The alpha asked, moving to sit up.

“ _More_?” Hinata stared at him, dumbfounded, watching him move as his breathing went back to normal and he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

“More.” Kageyama nodded, holding his hand out for him to take. “Something I’ve wanted to do forever with you.”

Hinata sat up on his knees as he tried to figure out just what Kageyama was proposing here.

“ _Come_ _here_ ,” Kageyama demanded with his voice rough with eagerness, reaching out to grab Hinata by the hips and bringing him closer, as close as they could get. He’d been dreaming about this moment for what felt like forever, had wanted to be this intimate with the omega for as long as he’d know him, and finally, the chance had arrived, and he did not plan on wasting a second. He was ready to strike Hinata with every trick he had up his sleeve. “Come to me, little omega.”

Hinata let himself be maneuvered without a second thought with dazed eyes and the primal urge to surrender himself entirely to the alpha. All his instincts were screaming at him to close the distance and let Kageyama embrace him, nuzzle him, and love him until they were both satisfied and stated. Never had he felt his inner self so close to breaking the surface. Maybe it was their pheromones that were reeking so strongly in the room or maybe it was because Kageyama was his mate and his body recognized that.

“Sit on my face,” the alpha offered, nuzzling Hinata’s neck once the omega was facing him, running his nose back and forth until the scent of the smaller man overwhelmed him. He didn’t want to overwhelm the omega, but he would be a _liar_ if he denied how much he wanted to taste Hinata.

Hinata gawked, dumbfounded as he let himself be scented by the alpha and melted into Kageyama’s arms as if he belonged there. He had never done anything quite like _that_ before and he took into account the fact that he was no blushing virgin, far from it actually. Sure, he had only been with _one_ person before, but it wasn’t like he was inexperienced or anything. Sex wasn’t a new concept to him but having someone so enthusiastic like him felt like new territory he was itching to explore.

“Hey,” Kageyama whispered, gently squeezing Hinata’s cheeks between his hand as he looked at him. “Do you trust me, Hinata?”

Hinata nodded, looking at the alpha with so much trust in his eyes that it made Kageyama’s heart do a leap in his chest.

“Good,” he responded, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s lips before dropping his hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Hinata confessed, meaning every word. He had long buried those feelings within himself, constantly trying to deny them when they’d been there all along.

He would be lying if he denied the way he was jumping at the opportunity at being with his alpha. This was the first time he’d been with someone who was matching him step by step, keeping up with his pacing, and giving, giving, giving him everything he wanted. It was almost too much, but he wanted it. He would take anything thrown his way.

“I made this mess,” Kageyama told him, while he continued his nuzzling, running a hand down the omega’s back until he reached between Hinata’s legs to run his fingers over the slick that was covering the omega’s ass and inner thighs. “And I plan to clean it,” he said, breathing over the omega’s neck, and taking the moment to press a kiss to the area under Hinata’s ear.

Hinata shivered at the touch and grew slicker from the alpha’s words. He was never one to back down from a challenge and this was no different. “Please, I want it.”

Kageyama was manhandling him as soon as the words left the omega’s mouth and moving Hinata to hover over his mouth, letting the omega place a knee on each side of his head to keep himself steady. The alpha looked up and _grinned_ , flashing his teeth as he took in the omega’s flustered expression. He’d only known the omega a few months and knew just how much of a treat it was to get him like that. He was giving the omega the hungriest gaze he would muster, feeling his mouth water at the sight in front of him.

Here was Hinata, flushed red from nerves and arousal, so close to the alpha’s face with his cock hard _again,_ red and shiny from precum and his thighs sticky and wet from his slick. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat with a few droplets running down his collarbones and his hair was getting matted to his forehead from it. His body looked so inviting and ready for taking and Kageyama was _greedy_ and could feel his saliva pool in his mouth as he waited for the chance to please.

Hinata hovered over the alpha’s mouth, trying not to smoother him but Kageyama had other plans. He dug his hands into Hinata’s hips and brought him down onto his face without a second thought. Kageyama caressed the inside of his thighs, letting his teeth nip at the tender skin and running his nose through the slick there like a starved animal. He moved one of his hands to rest on the omega’s lower back to steady him while the other hand gripped one of his thighs to keep him in place. Hinata’s skin was so smooth under the alpha’s hands and it only aided Kageyama’s arousal, sensing how delicate the omega was compared to him sometimes.

The touch made Hinata gasp at how good it felt. It was all too much and it was clouding his mind in nothing but pure want. He’d been turned on before but now, _this_ was taking over him as if cold water was being dumped on him.

Kageyama’s tongue poked out to run along Hinata’s inner thighs, letting himself lap the slick that was covering the area, slowly making his way to Hinata’s hole. He grew bolder as he moved and began taking open-mouthed bites of the sensitive skin there and tightened his hands as he nipped, leaving bite marks and little bruises in his wake. Hinata’s slick was the best thing he’d ever tasted and planned to not waste a drop of it.

The alpha’s next action caught Hinata off-guard completely, making him throw his head back and shriek into the dark room when he felt both of Kageyama’s hands go towards his ass and push him forward then _spread_ his cheeks apart. The omega nearly jumped out of his skin when Kageyama brought him closer and plunged his tongue into the omega’s slick hole in one go, catching him by surprise. He was putty in Kageyama’s hands and the alpha knew all too well that was his doing.

“ _Ughhh,_ Kageyama, ah!” Hinata moaned, balling his hands into the jersey to keep it out of the way as the alpha devoured him completely. The alpha’s hands held him in place, and they felt so warm on Hinata’s body, so comforting as he let Kageyama eat him out. He tried to control himself, biting down on his bottom lip to keep the sounds at bay but clearly, the alpha was not keen about that and pulled Hinata down further, letting his tongue aim deeper.

Hinata was uttering nonsense as he let the pleasure wash over him, feeling his second orgasm already building. It was so good, so fucking good and he was crumbling with each passing second. The sounds that were echoing in the room as the alpha sucked and licked at his entrance were downright dirty and pushed Hinata closer to the edge.

Kageyama was anything but gentle as he fucked the omega with his tongue at an unforgiving speed as if wanting to punish him for everything he’d put him through up until that moment. The alpha side of Kageyama wanted to show Hinata just exactly what he’d been missing out on, and never want him to forget how _good_ the alpha could make him feel. He let his tongue plunge in and out, occasionally swirling it around the omega’s rim just to tease him further. He felt his own cock grow harder at Hinata’s reactions, taking in every sound and shudder as he ate him out.

His hands were still clamped on Hinata’s ass with a vice grip to hold him in place and his fingers were possessively digging into the skin with more pressure than necessary as if trying to ground himself, wanting to make sure this was real, they were truly together and it wasn’t another one of the alpha’s erotic dreams again.

He wanted to look up and see Hinata’s face, but he was a man on a mission and if the broken whines and moans that were filling the room were any indication of what the omega’s face currently looked like, Kageyama could let his mind paint the picture.

 _Hard to pull away with a mouth full of slick_ , Kageyama thought, feeling himself chuckle and Hinata’s body tremble with the vibrations from the sound. Letting himself give in and be playful in the heat of the moment, he pulled one of his hands back and landed a hard smack on Hinata’s ass-cheek. Hinata let out a surprised gasp at the action and it was only more fuel to Kageyama’s fire.

He sucked once particular hard, angling his tongue with purpose until he found what he was looking for, feeling his own erection get harder when Hinata jerked above him.

“ _Al—pha_ , alpha, please! Alph— _ahhh_!” Hinata screamed, muttering nonsense as pleasure clouded him, making his thoughts turn to mush.

 _Found it_ , Kageyama thought, continuing to strike Hinata’s prostate with his tongue until the omega’s thighs were shaking and he was practically smothering Kageyama with his weight. 

_What a happy death,_ Kageyama thought, feeling the slick that was coating his lips begin to run down his chin as he ate Hinata out like a starving man. So sweet, Hinata tasted so fucking sweet, nothing in Kageyama’s mind could’ve prepared him for the taste or the reaction. And the fact that he was getting to drink it straight from the source made him feel ten times better than the day he got drafted into the v-league.

Hinata was squirming, hands fisted in the jersey he was wearing as he tried to hold it up and out of the way, but his fingers were itching to touch something else, more like _someone else_. He was trying to stay still and not kill the alpha with his weight, but it was hard, so hard, especially when getting eaten out felt so fucking good. Who would’ve known?

The omega would admit that Kageyama knew how to use his mouth, had already proved it once earlier when he’d blown Hinata and was restating his point with the way he was devouring him. Hinata’s thighs were trembling and his second orgasm was coming up on him like a freight train. He could feel his muscles spazzing and his breaths coming quicker and quicker with each passing moment. Suddenly, he dropped the jersey and reached both hands down to grip black hair to steady himself.

Kageyama was relishing at how quickly Hinata was crumbling under his touch. He could feel Hinata’s hands shoving the alpha’s head more towards his hole while his thighs tightened around him, urging him on, wanting him closer, and demanding more.

 _Impatient little hands_ , Kageyama thought.

Every sound that left the omega at that point was more of gibberish than anything else as if Hinata’s brain had forgotten how to make words.

“ _Kageyama,_ ah—-hmm, I’m about to— Hah!” Hinata shrieked, as his orgasm rake over him, harder than any had ever hit him before. He could feel his toes curling, his thighs shaking as he tried to keep himself up. He was convinced that if Kageyama hadn’t been holding him up, he would’ve fallen off and died. He felt himself shuddering from the sensation that surged through him, hot pleasure coating every inch of his skin as he came.

Gently, Kageyama pushed him back until there was enough room for him to sit up and admire his work. Hinata was sitting in his lap, face beet red as he tried to catch his breath. There were tears glistening in his eyelashes and his eyes were closed as his chest heaved.

Kageyama reached a gentle hand forward and ran it through the mess of cum on Hinata’s stomach from when he’d come earlier. Slowly, his hand made its way down towards the omega’s ass where he added slick into the mix and brought his hand back up to the Hinata’s face.

His index and pointer finger traced the outline of Hinata’s pink mouth as he panted, still trying to catch his breath. Hinata braced his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders to hold himself up.

The alpha took a moment to admire his work before he shoved his fingers inside the omega’s mouth and groaned when it immediately closed around them and sucked them clean. Hinata was filthy and he loved it, wanted more of it, craved to see what else he could coax out of him. Hinata’s mouth felt hot and wet around his fingers and his tongue lapped at them as if he’d been given the finest foods known to man.

“That’s what you taste like,” Kageyama told him, enthralled at having put Hinata in such a dazed state from just his mouth. “So, fucking delicious.”

Then, he was pulling the omega forward, letting the small warm body fall onto his chest as their lips met. Kageyama realized something when their lips met, that he’d been _wrong,_ getting to taste Hinata’s slick and cum straight from the source wasn’t the best thing, no, it was getting to taste it right out of Hinata’s mouth. He licked at every inch of the omega’s mouth he could reach to taste every bit he could.

Hinata moaned against his lips, not even pretending to hide the arousal he felt from having his own slick and cum in his mouth and having Kageyama lick it out of him at that. He was already getting hard again and his thighs were already wet again from the slick that kept leaking out of him. He was excited, so fucking excited to see what else was in store. He was on cloud nine, holy shit, he felt weightless as they kissed.

Their scents were growing stronger, filling the room as they consumed each other. Their mouths nipped at each other’s with impatience as they tried to get closer. Kageyama’s clean hand came up to rest on Hinata’s right cheek, letting his thumb caress the omega’s temple and nose as they kissed. He was painfully hard, cock leaking against his thigh where it rested and rubbed against Hinata’s leg.

Hinata pulled away from a moment, bumping their foreheads together. “Your turn.”

“How generous of you, little omega,” Kageyama teased, pulling the omega back in for another bruising kiss.

Hinata, however, had other plans and reached his hand down between them, letting trembling fingers move until they reached Kageyama’s cock. His fingers circled around it, letting them glide down towards the slit that was already oozing with precum.

Kageyama grunted, not having expected that but moving his hands back to hold Hinata by the back of the thighs as he leaned back against the headboard.

Hinata let his thumb smooth over the slit, letting the precum coat his fingers so he could easily move his hand up and down on the alpha’s thick cock.

Kageyama groaned, not knowing how to keep himself in check at having Hinata touch him so intimately but already craving more. It didn’t matter what they did, anything was a fantasy come true for the alpha and ten times better than anything jerking off to the memory of Hinata at the beach or bent over, stretching during their past runs.

Hinata moved his hand faster, jerking him off. He flicked his wrist as best he could with their close position and kept a steady rhythm, desperately wanting to please.

Kageyama moaned against Hinata’s lips, suddenly getting an idea and instantly reaching one of his hands to cover the omega’s, carefully wrapping around it and helping the omega jerk him off faster. He squeezed tight, enjoying the way Hinata’s breath hitched in surprise as he took control and aided the omega in finishing him off.

The omega opened his eyes and blinked at Kageyama who pulled away for a moment to reassure whatever worries were possibly pooling in his mind.

“I want to,” Kageyama whispered, nosing at Hinata’s cheek. “It feels really _fucking_ good having you touch me, but I want to feel closer to you.”

“Go ahead,” Hinata retorted, closing his eyes again as he let himself enjoy the alpha’s affection. “No one is stopping you.”

Hinata’s hand was so much smaller than Kageyama’s and the realization turned him on even more. His own hand covered the omega’s completely. Just having Hinata’s hand wrapped around him made him want to cum, he couldn’t imagine actually being inside of him. He wouldn’t survive the night. But, he knew he couldn’t cum yet, no, he wanted to wait until he was inside of Hinata.

Kageyama’s other hand reached over to rest on the small of Hinata’s back, slowly sliding it down until it reached the cleft of his ass. His fingers splayed over the left cheek and pulled them apart. He moved his hand closer and let his index finger trace over Hinata’s hole.

The omega was immediately whining, pushing back against the alpha’s hand, wanting more.

“Patience,” Kageyama whispered, easing the tip of his finger into Hinata, groaning at the squelching sound the slick made as he opened the omega.

Hinata moaned, basking in the feeling of Kageyama’s finger fucking him open. He almost choked on his breath when the alpha shoved his finger knuckle deep and started a steady rhythm.

“ _Fuck!_ Ugh!” Hinata panted, moving his hands to rest on Kageyama’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

Kageyama welcomed him, enjoying the warm weight of the omega against him. “Do you like that?” He whispered into Hinata’s sweaty hair.

When Hinata didn’t answer, he added his middle finger into the mix and began fucking both digits into the omega. “I said,” he growled, leaning down to bite at Hinata’s earlobe. “Do you _like_ that, little omega?”

Hinata squirmed in his lap and eagerly nodded, words lost in his throat at the feeling of being fucked full by the alpha’s thick fingers. “More,” he gasped, his voice coming out shaky as he dug his fingers into the meat of Kageyama’s shoulders.

“You want more?” Kageyama repeated, wanting to make sure he’d heard correctly.

Hinata nodded, letting his head drop forward to rest in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. He took the moment to surround himself with the alpha’s scent and let it wash over him. It felt so good to have Kageyama’s hands on him, slowly pulling him apart and putting him back together. He was ready for more, could feel how wet he was and how desperate the pleas were coming out of his mouth sounded.

Kageyama added a third finger into the mix and curled them inside of Hinata, enjoying the way the omega squeezed around them. He kept fucking in them in and out until he figured out the angle and brushed them against Hinata’s prostate.

He pulled his hand out and almost chuckled when Hinata lifted his head out of the alpha’s neck to glare at him in confusion. “Hey! Why did you—,”

Kageyama cut him off by reaching for the jersey and hiking it up before attaching his mouth to one of Hinata’s nipples. Hinata _howled_ at the action, leaning back to give Kageyama as much access as he wanted. His hands shot to the alpha’s hair, holding his head steady and pulling it closer to his chest. “Kag— _hnngh_! Ah, alpha!”

Kageyama grazed his teeth around the nipple before he bit down, soothing the bite by dragging his tongue over it. He pulled it into his mouth again and sucked, hard enough to make Hinata squirm in his lap.

He reached over to twist the other nipple between his fingers as he kept sucking. Hinata was a mess above him, keeping his hands deadlocked in the alpha’s hair, pressing his face closer to his chest with every grip as if afraid Kageyama would stop. As if Kageyama would ever pull away willingly.

He gave the nipple one last suck, hungry pulling it between his teeth and biting down again just to get the reaction mostly. Hinata was quick to respond and did not disappoint, whimpering, and hissing at the sensation. He moved over and attacked the other nipple, pulling it in his mouth and dragging his tongue around it until it was shiny from his spit and red from all the abuse. Hinata choked on a whine above him, clearly enjoying the attention his chest was receiving.

Kageyama took the moment of Hinata’s distraction to maneuver them again, this time pinning the omega under his body. He grabbed Hinata’s legs and threw them over his thighs so that the alpha was positioned perfectly at his entrance.

“Every time I’ve envisioned _this_ ,” Kageyama started to tell him, taking a second to lean down and press a quick kiss to Hinata’s lips who was still trying to process what was happening. “I’m always facing you so I can watch the first time you fall apart with my cock inside you.”

Hinata whined at his words, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he waited. He was bursting with excitement and took the moment of peace to extend his hand out to threat through the alpha’s hair. He pushed the sweaty black bangs out of Kageyama’s eyes, wanting to look at him with the same intensity that the alpha was staring at him with. “I love you, Tobio, I trust you.”

Kageyama’s lips spread into a smile at the words. “I love you too, Hinata Shouyou.”

His hand reached down to grab his cock and guide it towards Hinata’s entrance, enjoying the way the omega shivered when the tip grazed his rim. “Are you ready?” He asked him, watching Hinata’s pink tongue poke out and wet his lips as he eagerly nodded, placing his hands on the alpha’s biceps.

With as much composure as he could muster, Kageyama nudged the tip of his cock against Hinata’s hole again, drinking up the way the omega gasped at the feeling. He repeated the action, watching the way Hinata writhed under the alpha’s weight. Having Hinata under him like this made Kageyama’s instincts go haywire. Maybe it was the biological need to keep the omega safe and happy or maybe it was actually having Hinata under him like this for the first time, but he was so _fucking_ happy. It made him want to go feral and take until there was nothing left.

He began fucking the tip into Hinata to open him up, trying to control himself and not blow a load at barely fucking him. No way! He would never forgive himself if he did. He tried his best to keep his breathing steady as he began slipping more and more into Hinata, it helped that the omega was already so open and wet. He braced his arms on either side of Hinata’s head to hold most of his weight so he wouldn’t kill the omega.

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and brought him closer, nosing at his temple. “ _More_ , I’m ready.”

Kageyama basked in the feeling, having Hinata flush against him, with his legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist and so willing. Gods, he fucking loved Hinata, would do anything for him. He didn’t care if their love was destined because it was still very real. They were two halves of one soul and would always come back to each other, no matter what happened after tonight.

“I love you, Shouyou,” Kageyama whispered into the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses on Hinata’s jaw up to his lips, over his cheeks, and on his nose for good measure. “So, fucking good.”

He finally thrusted in all the way and let them both lay there for a moment, adjusting before the real fun began. Hinata was so tight and hot around him. He was squeezing around Kageyama so perfectly as if he’d been born just for the sole purpose of taking the alpha’s cock.

Kageyama's hand came up and covered Hinata’s eyes. He watched the omega’s mouth open in confusion but didn’t make any attempts at stopping the alpha.

“When I fuck you,” Kageyama began whispering against his ear. “I want to be the only thing you’re thinking about,” he said, emphasizing the last part of his words with his hips, pulling back before thrusting in again.

Hinata whimpered under him, tightening his arms at the feeling. “Kageyama, please, please, please,” he begged, coming undone at finally being connected with the alpha like this. It was an incredible feeling, being intimate with your soulmate.

Kageyama answered his begging, snapping his hips back before hammering into him. He could feel Hinata’s legs tighten around him and it only made him move faster. He pulled Hinata’s head back with the hand that still covered his eyes, feeling himself grow hotter knowing how vulnerable the omega was. He was at Kageyama’s mercy.

Then, Hinata, sweet little Hinata, bared his throat for the alpha, begging to be marked up by Kageyama as if having read what the alpha was thinking. Kageyama leaned his head forward, licking a stripe up Hinata’s neck before attaching his mouth to the omega’s throat and sucking. He reached a hand down and gripped one of the omega’s thighs in a bruising hold, hiking it up on his waist to reach a better angle.

“Kag— _ah, hah, ah!_ ” Hinata was becoming a mess under him, struggling to keep his hold on the alpha as Kageyama kept fucking him at an insatiable speed.

Kageyama pulled his mouth away from Hinata’s neck, making a sloppy, wet trail of open-mouthed kisses until he reached the omega’s lips and mashed them together. The kiss was full of clashing teeth and eager presses of their lips. Kageyama was on a roll and he didn’t hesitate to shove his tongue in and explore Hinata’s mouth. It was filthy and Hinata was just taking whatever Kageyama was giving him.

“I love you,” Kageyama panted against his mouth, landing a sharp thrust that made Hinata moan.

Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama’s face, missing his lips but landing soft kisses on his nose and cheeks, anywhere he could really in the heat of the moment. “I, _ahh,_ I love you too.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened when he felt _it_ , the base of his cock expanding as he prepared to cum. It wasn’t that he’d never knotted before, but it only truly happened in the most intense situations, where he was being intimate with someone who really got him going and when there were strong emotions flowing through him.

 _Oh fuck,_ he cursed himself. Not once had he asked Hinata if he knew what being with an alpha entailed, and were they even using a—

Hinata’s whines tore him out of his thoughts as he looked down at the flush that was spreading across his face. He moved his hand that was wet from Hinata’s sweat and tears and hooked his fingers under the omega’s chin so he could get his attention.

“Hinata,” Kageyama grunted, still fucking his cock into the omega because what else was there to do at this point. “I’m going to, I forgot to mention—,”

Hinata just nodded, cutting him off as he blinked his wet eyes open. He knew what Kageyama was freaking out about, could _feel_ it. “I know, I’m a,” he took a moment to catch his breath, practically drooling from getting fucked six ways from Sunday. “I’m a nurse, _I know.”_

Kageyama could feel his orgasm coming, he’d neglected his cock long enough and it was expanding his knot with a vengeance. Even with the reassurance, he was still nervous. He didn’t want to hurt the omega, never, Hinata was precious to him. “But, have you ever—,”

Hinata shook his head and cupped Kageyama’s cheeks between his sweaty warm hands. “No, you’re my first.”

Kageyama felt like the air had been punched out of his stomach. The first alpha Hinata had ever been with was _him?_ So, after everything, he at least did get somewhat of a first.

“But we didn’t use a—,” Kageyama found himself saying, half of the words coming out choppy from how close he was to coming.

“I’m on—,” Hinata started to reassure him before his words got caught in his throat when Kageyama started fucking his knot into him.

Hinata threw his head back and _shrieked_ , clearly enjoying being fucked like this. It took a few tries but finally, the knot caught in his rim and entered him. The omega felt like jelly as it expanded inside of him.

Then, Kageyama was the one groaning as he came, painting the omega’s insides white with cum. He was panting, biting down on his bottom lip as the omega squeezed around him, trying to keep his knot inside.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Kageyama sighed, trying to come back to himself. It was so hard when he was still stuffed inside of Hinata who was bursting his own release between them as Kageyama’s cock stretched him further.

They stayed there, connected, as if they had another choice, for a few minutes. The room was hot with their arousal, getting stuffy as their scents mingled together.

Kageyama rolled over to lay on his back, taking the omega with him so he could lay him on his chest. He wanted to be close to him, wanted to bask in the afterglow with him, and never let go.

“How long?” Hinata whispered, pressing his cheek against Kageyama’s cheek as he started to cool down.

“This?” Kageyama asked, brushing his fingers against where they were connected. Hinata jolted at the feeling and bit back a whimper, feeling the alpha deep inside of him, and nodded.

“Not too long, a few minutes and it’ll go down,” the alpha reassured him, looking down at the omega with a look of disbelief at the sight he was met with.

Hinata only grinned, pushing his own sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “What…?”

Kageyama scoffed, feeling his heart rate begin to settle. “You’re getting hard, _again_?”

“And if I am?” Hinata poked his tongue out at him. “Won’t you satisfy me alpha?”

Kageyama swatted Hinata on the ass, purposely landing a hard hit on the skin. “Brat.”

“ _Mmm,_ ” Hinata moaned, feeling Kageyama’s cock move inside of him. “You love me.”

“I will always satisfy you, little omega,” Kageyama answered his earlier question. “You should know that by now, you brat, and I _do_ love you.”

“Well, good,” Hinata huffed, closing his eyes for a second before an idea sparked in his head.

When Kageyama finally pulled out, Hinata shuddered at the feeling of cum leaking out of him and the sensation of being empty. He wasted no time in sitting up, ready to go another round.

Kageyama only rolled his eyes but it was fairly obvious he was getting hard again as well. He probably had more stamina than Hinata and he would use every ounce of it to satisfy his omega. Before anything, he stood from the bed and walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed two water bottles, tossing one towards the omega who eagerly took it and opened it to take a sip.

Once Kageyama was close enough, he reached a hand forward and grabbed one of Hinata’s ankles in a playful manner. Hinata laughed and kicked against him, sitting up.

“Down, alpha,” Hinata ordered with a menacing smile, poking his tongue out to lick at his lips as he looked at Kageyama, eyeing the alpha with pure _desire_ in his eyes. “It’s my turn.”

“It’s not your place to give orders,” Kageyama reminded him, landing a smack on Hinata’s thigh, leaving his hand there to grip the skin. If Hinata wasn’t horny enough before, the hit definitely got him there. He’d seen how hard Kageyama could land serves but feeling the force firsthand on his body, it made him want to blow Kageyama on the spot. Hinata would never admit it, but Kageyama’s hits hurt and the pain shot straight to his cock.

He reached his hands out to push Kageyama down into a sitting down position against the headboard, swinging a leg over to straddle his lap. “I don’t care.”

The omega positioned himself, bracing hands against the alpha’s toned chest as he hovered over his cock, eagerly waiting to sink down on it. Kageyama reached under him and grabbed his cock, jerking himself off for a moment before holding it steady for the omega to sit down on. Hinata placed a knee on either side of Kageyama’s lap, slowly sinking down on the alpha’s cock. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, trying to take his time and really _feel_ the stretch, savor it really.

Kageyama watched with a captivated expression as Hinata’s hole swallowed him, admired the way his body sat down so pretty on the alpha’s cock. He worshiped his omega. There was no part of Hinata’s body that he didn’t love. There were his legs, fuck, he could get off just at the thought of them, so thick, toned, and creamy. Then, there was his torso and chest, so soft and ready for his bites and marks. Then his lips, so pink and sweet, and so easy for Kageyama to sink his teeth into and devour with his own. Every part of Hinata was gorgeous and he wanted to touch all of it.

He reached his hands down to run them over Hinata’s hips, Gods, his fucking hips, and then his ass. Kageyama loved his ass, had ever since he’d seen it in those stupid swimming shorts. It tasted as good as it looked, and he couldn’t wait until he could take the omega from the back and watch it jiggle.

Hinata took a second to adjust, keeping his hands on the alpha’s chest before he began to move. He rolled his hips slowly, enjoying the way Kageyama’s breath hitched and his hands gripped the omega’s ass. “Touch me all you want.”

“Oh, I will, little omega, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Kageyama reassured him, leaning his head back against the headboard as the omega kept moving, letting himself enjoy Hinata ride him.

The omega built a steady rhythm, continuing to circle his hips and press Kageyama’s cock all the way into him. He wanted this to be good and wanted to _show_ the alpha that he wasn’t the only one with tricks. He circled his hips and moaned, enjoying how tight Kageyama’s grip got.

“Fuck,” Kageyama growled, “Hinata.”

“Kageyama,” he sighed, voice airy as he kept moving his lips. “ _Ahh_ , so good, alpha.”

Then, the alpha decided it was time to test just how far he could push Hinata. He wanted to see what reaction he could get from the omega, wanted to press his buttons, and spark his anger. “This is the best you can do?” He taunted, enjoying how fucking _good_ Hinata could move his hips. “What else would you be doing right now, little omega?”

“ _Ugh,_ just—, just shut up!” Hinata bit, grounding his hips down to emphasize how badly he wanted the alpha to shut his mouth.

Hinata stopped moving for a moment and moved to put more pressure on his knees so he could ride with more ease and power. Then, he removed his hands from Kageyama’s chest and placed them behind him on the alpha’s thighs. He started jackhammering then, moving as fast as he could, putting on a show for the impatient setter.

He _would_ make Kageyama eat his words.

Hinata played up his moans, making them as high pitched and desperate as he could get them. He closed his eyes and let his head lull to the side as he worked his hips. His face was burning red and all he could think was, _good_ , let Kageyama see him like this, let him know how deserving he could be. He bounced hard enough that when he came down, Kageyama’s cock brushed against his prostate and made him see stars.

“ _Mmmmh_ , alpha,” Hinata whined, jutting his bottom lip out to get a reaction.

“Hinata,” Kageyama groaned, choking on his spit as he moved his hands to settle on Hinata’s hips. He brought the omega down and kept him down, making his cock hit deeper in him, and was rewarded with a lengthy moan from the omega.

“There,” Hinata muttered, “ _fuck,_ there! Right—, ughh, yes, Kageyama!”

Kageyama was not one to be left behind ever and especially not now of all times. He planted his feet firmly on the bed and began fucking up at the same time Hinata was jackhammering down onto his cock. They met halfway and it was incredible. Hinata’s mouth was hanging open from the pleasure, practically drooling from the sheer force the alpha was fucking him with. The omega shot his hands forward and placed them against the headboard to steady himself, knowing he was close. How could he not be when Kageyama was literally rocking his whole world?

The alpha was thrusting up into him with so much power and Hinata was bouncing with every thrust. He was close, holy shit, he wasn’t going to last like this. But, when he opened his eyes and looked at Kageyama, he knew he wasn’t the only one.

“So pretty, look at you, riding my cock so good,” Kageyama praised him, holding him down for a second just to watch him squirm like the sadist he was. “You cum so good with just my cock, such a good omega for your alpha, fuck, Hinata.”

Hinata nodded, feeling his legs begin to shake at being kneeled on the bed and being fucked by such an insatiable alpha of a man. “Kageyama, cl— _close_.”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around him and held him flush against him, burying his face in the sweaty orange hair. “Mine,” he whispered, scenting him as he fucked him. “Hinata, you’re _mine_. I love you so much, you’ve always been mine.”

Hinata’s world suddenly shifted when Kageyama dropped him off to the side onto the bed. He looked back over his shoulder, ready to scold the stupid alpha when Kageyama grabbed him by the hips and dragged him back toward him to where he was now kneeling.

Hinata let out a surprised gasp when the alpha pulled him back and hiked his ass up in the air, landing a few smacks on his ass cheeks for good measure.

“Quit teasing me!” Hinata huffed over his shoulder, glaring as best he could at Kageyama who looked too delighted for his liking. It didn’t matter how much he enjoyed the pain; he did not enjoy being teased or stupid alphas.

“Present for me, Hinata,” Kageyama softly requested as if fearing the omega would say no. He didn’t ease the hold he had on the omega’s hips as he waited for his answer.

Hinata’s brain stopped working for a moment. He knew what Kageyama was asking him for, _sure_ , he knew second gender biology very well, had to know it to be in the medical field, of course. Presenting was one of the oldest sex positions for alphas and omegas. Sure, betas could also take part, but they couldn’t knot you in the process which defeated the purpose. It was usually reserved for omegas and alphas who were usually soulmates and that was the case in Hinata’s current situation. The position made you vulnerable, showed your alpha how much you trusted them to take care of you and love you.

It was in Kageyama’s biology to want this, to need to see how much his omega truly confided in him to keep him safe.

Hinata thought about it for a moment, debating in his head what he wanted. Sure, Kageyama would have needs and wants, but this was still the omega’s choice in the end. Did Hinata want to do that? A part of him was screaming that, yes, that’s what he wanted. He knew that part, it was the omega side of him. It wanted to know the alpha in every sense and surrender completely to Kageyama.

He dropped onto his elbows after thinking it over and spread his thighs, hiking his backside in the air, throwing a teasing expression over his shoulder that he just _knew_ Kageyama couldn’t resist. “This?” He grinned, stretching his arms in front of him to give his ass a better angle.

Hinata saw Kageyama suck a breath in with an indescribable expression on his face, one that rattled the omega down to the bones. It called out to him, reminded him who Kageyama was to the omega, let him know just what effect the alpha had on him, would _always_ have on him.

Within a second, the alpha was lunging for him and almost knocking Hinata over in the process.

Kageyama draped over the omega, pressing his chest to Hinata’s back. 

“ _Down_ ,” he growled in Hinata’s ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and pressing him further into the sheets.

Hinata couldn’t think of a response worthy enough, being at a loss of words and merely obeyed, wanting to please his alpha.

“Look at you,” Kageyama whispered, letting his breath fan out Hinata’s neck and wrapping one of his arms around Hinata’s middle. “What do you want, little omega? Tell me.”

“ _You_ ,” Hinata whined, arching his back the best he could in the position he was in. He turned his head to the side so the sheets wouldn’t smoother his face. “I want you!”

“I’ve always imagined fucking you like this,” Kageyama told him, reaching his free hand back to grip his cock and bring it towards Hinata’s hole, rubbing the tip along the omega’s rim. “ _You_ ,” he started pushing the tip in slowly, holding Hinata flush against him. “Wearing my jersey and nothing else,” he whispered into the omega’s ear, moving to bite down on the meat of his shoulder which earned him a moan.

Then, he pressed sprung forward and pressed his whole cock into Hinata in one go. Kageyama started fucking him at a brutal pace as if anything less wouldn’t be enough. He moved his arm to wrap around Hinata’s neck, making the omega prop himself up on his elbows and take it.

Hinata was a broken record of the alpha’s name and nothing else, feeling nothing but pure fire as Kageyama fucked him. He was basking in it, wanting more and needing more. Being fucked from behind felt so dirty and yet, he was moaning for it. He could feel Kageyama’s balls harshly slapping against his ass and it just made him hornier. All his mind could think was how amazing it felt to be fucked _full_ and hard just like he’d always wanted. The only thing that was grounding him was Kageyama’s face buried in the crook of his neck, tongue lapping at his throat and biting down with each thrust.

 _I’m really at his mercy,_ Hinata thought, feeling his knees go weak at the realization.

Fuck, who was he right now?

He tried to muffle his whines into the sheet, trying to clean the drool off his chin in the process but a hand entwined in his hair and pulled his head back.

“Beautiful,” Kageyama groaned, pressing another kiss into Hinata’s sweaty neck. “Let me hear how good I make you feel, little omega, don’t hide from me.”

Hinata’s fingers dug into the sheets, feeling the burning in the pit of his stomach grow. He was about to cum again. He nearly sobbed when Kageyama released his head and slid his hand down Hinata’s arm until he reached his hand, linking their hands together. Kageyama gave Hinata’s hand a gentle squeeze as if silently telling him he was there, would always be there for him. 

“I love you,” Hinata cried, choking on a moan as the alpha fucked him into the sheets. “Fuck, Kag- _hh_ ,eyama, I love you.”

“Cum on my cock, Hinata,” Kageyama growled, licking a stripe up his neck. “Show me how good you are, come on, little omega, show me. Make your alpha proud.”

* * *

It was much later when Hinata laid passed out, snuggled into Kageyama's side as if he'd always resided there. He was drained and dead to the world as he slept, one leg and arm was thrown over the alpha.

Kageyama was still awake, adrenalin from the game and from being with Hinata keeping him up. He was currently running a gentle hand through Hinata's hair, still sweaty from their previous activities. If it had been up to the alpha, they would've showered but the omega had been exhausted after their last round and had protested any further movement. Kageyama told him the first thing they were doing in the morning was showering. But for now, he would indulge his omega, letting him cuddle against him and dream.

He ran a finger along Hinata's face, over the curve of his nose, enjoying the way the omega's face scrunched at the tickling sensation. Kageyama felt so complete in that moment, having the omega safe in his arms. He leaned his head down until he was close enough to press his lips to Hinata's forehead. "I love you, Hinata," he whispered, letting his lips linger. 

There was a certain aura that Hinata carried, one that reminded Kageyama of the sun. It made Hinata radiate with light, such a contrast to the setter. But, maybe, Kageyama thought, that was the point. Opposites attracted after all and it took the sun and the moon to create an eclipse. 

He pulled back and closed his eyes, smiling into the darkroom. He was so fucking happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys, this story isn't over yet! Until next time, and if you celebrate, Merry Christmas!
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I understand some people will not be happy, since Hinata is still married. But, from my POV, they took a break and although I know that doesn't justify anything, please remember, this is fiction and there wouldn't be drama without dumb choices. As well as, there will be no surprise mpreg or anything. In the future when kids appear to any pairing, its still up to your discretion on how they came to be, so no worries there.


	26. I've Had It With This Game, I'm Breaking My Back Just To Know Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, back again, sorry for the long wait!
> 
> I had this ready for a few days, then I got sick and all that but I'm back now! It took a little bit to figure out which direction I wanted to take with this chapter but I finally figured it out.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, I really really appreciate it all! It means so much and really inspires me to keep going with this story. I'll reply to the comments from the last chapter tomorrow morning since it's late here, but thank you so much again for all the feedback. I loved reading what you guys thought about the hookup and what's going to happen next. 
> 
> Big thanks to my friend, Eguko for all her help. I really appreciate her!
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata) if you'd like to say hi!

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning and felt the full weight of everything that had happened the night before washing over him like a tropical storm, one that shook his foundation and uprooted his entire life. 

Awareness was a funny thing, Hinata thought as he stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room. The room was quiet aside from the low rumbling of the AC unit and Kageyama’s soft snores. The silence made Hinata’s thoughts roar louder than he would’ve liked but, then again, as he had learned over the span of his life, consequences were unavoidable. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew plain as day that he wasn’t innocent, that would’ve been foolish thinking on his part if he’d thought that. It wasn’t like he’d been forced to do anything he didn’t want to or been pressured, no, that had all been him. It had been his own instincts that had caused the mess, his own jealously that had been his downfall, really. But he recognized that those same instincts were apart of him, it was what gave way to his second gender, and being an omega was just like his other characteristics, like his brown eyes and red hair. There was no changing that and no denying that they were parts of what made him whole in the end.

Still, though, even realizing all of that and knowing it, all the same, the guilt still sat heavy inside of him. Guilt was something that left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth even if it had been delicious while eating, just like the forbidden fruit. The realization was hitting him head-on, not letting his mind forget one detail of what had happened.

A part of him knew he had to fix things before they become worse, that much was obvious and Hinata wasn’t that stupid. Idiots weren’t medical professionals with degrees, that much was true. But another part of him, the part he was trying to drown out, kept reminding him that whatever had happened had made him… _happy_. An emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time, long before his and Oikawa’s fight, before the fucked-up triangle of whatever was happening had started, and not since he’d bestowed upon himself the duty of appeasing the world. He remembered Yachi’s words as he laid in the hotel’s bed, counting the ceiling tiles as if they held every answer he sought. She’d been right with her observations, pointing out that Hinata was quick to keep the peace between Oikawa and Kageyama but left his own needs and wants to rot. Last night, he’d let go and given into his instincts and had done something to make himself happy. But at what cost? Really, he _was_ an idiot in the retrospect of things.

Maybe, if he’d talked things out with _someone_ before coming to Tokyo who could’ve helped, someone who would’ve understood his side of things. The only people he’s talked to about it with had been his mother and sister and all that had resulted in was a three-front war. Maybe if he’d let Kenma in after countless times of being questioned by his friend after his and Oikawa’s fight, asking what was wrong during every shift they worked together the week before. If only he’d opened up and told Kenma, maybe he wouldn’t have done more damage. It would’ve been easier said than done, even now, he knew that. Words said in the heat of the moment tended to pack more of a hit than they actually intended and Hinata had no way of knowing what he would’ve said if he’d confessed everything to Kenma. Words that could’ve been harsh, angry, and bitter towards his husband and their situation he would’ve ended up regretting minutes later.

Oikawa wasn’t a bad person, he’d been harsh, but he’d been right, the omega understood that very well. Hinata could argue that he’d also been right to a degree. Therefore, he hadn’t seen the point in going out and talking to his friends about things, not even Kenma, because that wouldn’t have been fair to Oikawa. Even if Hinata had met Kenma first, Kenma and Kuroo were also Oikawa’s friends and it didn’t seem right to go and talk about his problems with them when it involved the beta. He’d already gone and dragged them into the mess when he had first told them about Kageyama. But even now, maybe he had been wrong to assume, maybe Kenma could have helped. It was too late for regrets now, the damage was done, and he was an adult, one who had to take responsibility for his actions.

 _I’m a stupid, stupid boy_ , Hinata thought, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes.

How many times did Kenma try and help him? Hinata had only repeated that stupid line he kept telling everyone near him while he was staying with his parents and avoiding Nishinoya’s persistent questioning over coming to Tokyo. ‘ _I’m fine, Oikawa, and I just hit a rough patch, nothing to worry about.’_ He repeated it like prayer as if believing that if he kept saying the words to every person who questioned him about his life, it would make them true. He wanted, _had wanted_ them to be true and look at what he’d done.

And the worst part? Did he even regret it?

A part of Hinata had also not wanted to go to Kenma because he and Oikawa had fought before, over small things and a few hours later, it would’ve seemed stupid to go and vent to someone about it. It had happened once, and he’d learned his lesson. He remembered, only a year ago, if that, he and Oikawa had gotten into a silly argument, one that seemed so minuscule now, compared to what was happening. Oikawa had wanted their bed frame against the wall, while Hinata had wanted it near the window. So stupid and so meaningless but still, they’d been stressed after all the moving, and all it took was one match to light the fire. They’d argued, red-faced and both unwilling to back down until the next day. It had been their first fight after having moved in together and they were quickly realizing that taking the next step in their relationship wasn’t as simple as they’d thought.

Hinata, being impulsive and naïve, had called his mother later that day, just wanting to rant about the issue, nothing more. But his mother, she wasn’t stupid and saw the chance to sink in and remind him of his ability to scent and that if something as simple as moving furniture was already causing problems, maybe he should **_think twice_** before marrying the beta. Hinata had dismissed her exaggerated solution, rolling his eyes as he listened to her over the phone. That day, he’d learned that keeping small issues to himself over what was happening in his and Oikawa’s marriage was better. His idea proved to be the solution because he and Oikawa made up the next day with the beta offering a comprise to a set up that pleased both of them. Then in the future, when Oikawa would forget to switch the laundry, or when Hinata would forget to put the milk back in the fridge, the omega kept it to himself because a few hours later, they would be fine and long past the anger small issues brought.

This time, it was different, Hinata knew that very well. Ever since he’d left their home, it had been radio silence, nothing, unlike the past times. A part of Hinata knew he was responsible, phones worked both ways after all, but another part of him wasn’t ready to talk. What would he say? What answer could he give Oikawa after the beta had given him an ultimatum? He wasn’t anywhere near an answer.

The last thing Hinata had wanted was to cause him and Oikawa more problems and look what he had _done_ , instead of stepping into a puddle, he’d gone and drowned himself in the deepest part of the ocean, letting water pull him down and under with no escape. It wasn’t as if he was about to paint Oikawa in a bad light, even if the beta had been harsh, had made Hinata cry like he’d never cried before, to the point where his chest had ached, and his eyes had stung.

Hinata glanced over to Kageyama’s sleeping figure and slowly exhaled. He couldn’t deny that he loved _this_ man, he did, a lot and he’d come to that realization the night before when he had watched Kageyama play. This wasn’t fair to the alpha, Hinata knew that but against his better judgment, he’d given in and let himself go.

The love he felt for Kageyama was like water rushing into his ears after diving into the cold ocean after a storm. It overwhelmed him and made every nerve in his body ignite. It was sudden and left to time to think. But, Oikawa, he’d grown to love the beta, had known him for years before moving onto the next part of their relationship. Oikawa had been like the calm waters of a stream, always secure to walk into without the immediate fears of drowning. But in the end, water was still water and Hinata didn’t know how to swim.

What was he supposed to do here? The bond with Kageyama was forever, it was permanent, and they would be in each other’s lives until the day one of them died. Even the thought of the alpha no longer being part of the living world made utter sadness bleed into Hinata. Then the jealousy he’d felt the night before at the thought of Kageyama having been with someone else. How ridiculous. Hinata knew very well he was a hypocrite, a stupid one at that, but what could he do? No matter how hard he tried to fight his own instincts, he was fighting a losing battle, was out of ammunition, and was quickly being pushed back to his last line of defense.

He ran fingers through his hair, shifting his legs under the sheets as he tried to make sense of everything. The bond wasn’t going away anytime soon, that much was obvious. But it wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t chosen to meet Kageyama. Then again, it wasn’t Kageyama’s fault that the universe had paired them, and it wasn’t Oikawa’s either. The beta was a victim among the destruction that the bond had brought. Hinata wanted both of them to be happy, he wanted a solution where Oikawa was appreciated for all that he was and one where Kageyama was as well. They were both amazing and somehow, in a sick twisted way, Hinata had been handed them both at the same time, having to hurt one or the other.

Fate was a strange thing really, it had given him two of the best men, yet, it was the mere thing plotting his demise.

What about Hinata, though? It hadn’t even been a year of this back and forth mess and he’d already suffered so many breakdowns and was stressed to the point of losing sleep at times. Even if he wasn’t perfect, this couldn’t be the rest of his life, no way. Hinata wanted to be happy again, wanted to not feel the utter pressure on his heart to keep two others afloat while he drowned. There was a part of him that told himself there was no reason to feel bad, he’d done something that had made him happy, and the other part, the realistic part reminded him that he wasn’t free to do as he pleased. Sure, there had been an ultimatum, but the facts were still there, Oikawa was still his husband and he had failed him. Oikawa wasn’t perfect but he’d given everything to be with Hinata and tried his best to make the best out of their crummy start into married life. But, Kageyama, that man was a part of his soul and last night had proven it fully. He could never forget about him, ever. His instincts would never let that happen. Hinata realizing his own feelings towards the alpha and finally admitting them had been the final nail in the coffin.

Maye if they lived in a world without soulmates, a place where everyone was free to love, just like Oikawa, then Hinata would be fully in the wrong, would be the number one enemy who _should’ve_ known better. He’d be the Pride to Edward Elrich, hands down with no opposition. No way he’d be considered the Riza Hawkeye to Roy Mustang. He’d gone behind his husband’s back and found someone else. _But_ in this world, he’d been bound to someone since the day he’d been born by fate, never having been given a choice as to who that person would be. There was no escaping that not since he’d presented as an omega who could scent. Soulmates were a part of their reality and Hinata hadn’t chosen to find his soulmate after he’d gotten married, no, that’d been the path fate had set for him. So, no, he wasn’t fully in the wrong here because like he’d thought time and time again, he was tied to Kageyama by the invisible strings of the universe until the day he took his last breath. He hadn’t anticipated just how much of an impact having a soulmate would have on his life, on his existence and mind.

Hinata had come to the realization of just how strong he and Kageyama’s bond was when he’d tried to forget the alpha a few weeks ago. He’d been foolish, he knew that now. But, the night before, at the game, that was when he knew his fate was sealed when his instincts had taken over and made him confess his feelings to Kageyama. Even if the feelings were romantic or friendly, they were never going away and his need to be near Kageyama was forever, bound by the chains of faith.

Oikawa wasn’t at fault when it came down to everything. Sure, he’d been harsh, and the ultimatum had come from anger and desperation but Hinata understood. It couldn’t be easy for the beta to share his husband and watch the omega run headfirst into the arms of another. Hinata wished Oikawa understood, but the beta had been fair, he could never deny that. They’d been through so much, only for their home that had been unknowingly made of glass to shatter at the hands of the sharp artillery that was Kageyama and scenting. The pieces of the destruction were flying everywhere, cutting deep into everyone affected and all Hinata could do was watch them bleed out, being crushed down by the immense guilt it all made him feel.

Hinata let out a distressed huff and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind as everything began to weigh on him. He had tried his best to keep Kageyama and Oikawa pacified but it made another thought creep into his mind. When did maintaining everyone’s happiness but his own become his job? It was all getting to be too much, and he was growing tired. For once, he’d given in to his instincts after days of feeling miserable, and look what he had gone and done? 

* * *

The following morning brought _much_ more than just the bliss of afterglow for Kageyama. He had dreamt of the chance to truly embrace Hinata for months now and it’d finally happened. But, of course, things in life couldn’t always be easy, the alpha should’ve known that, considering how long it took him to learn how to properly receive a volleyball when he was five years old or the three attempts he suffered through to get his driver’s license. Really, it was on him fully for not seeing trouble brewing on the horizon. He should’ve suspected dark clouds were near when he woke up to a cold bed, _alone_.

Confused, he sat up in a haste and reached his hand over to feel for Hinata’s body, but all his fingers grasped were the sheets. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to adjust to the bright light that was pouring in through the windows.

The sound of the shower filled the background and it quickly made reassurance wash over the alpha, knowing the omega hadn’t left without a word like he’d feared for a few moments. As much as Kageyama hated to admit it, all it would’ve been was karma from the universe, considering the times he’d left numerous one-night stands without as much as a goodbye during his college years when he’d been waiting to meet his soulmate. He stood from the bed and stretched out his tense muscles before reaching for his cellphone from the nightstand. The clothes Hinata had been wearing were lying crumpled on the floor and the alpha wanted him to have something to wear after the shower. A part of him, the alpha part, urged him to provide, to show Hinata that he was capable even if it was something as small as clothes. He clicked on one of the delivery apps he kept on his phone whenever he needed something delivered to his hotel when he was traveling for volleyball. With a few clicks, he’d placed an order for clothes for the omega, requesting it be left at the front desk where they’d then bring it up to his room.

Kageyama threw his phone onto the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, considering it fine to go ahead and walk in since they’d seen more than enough of each other the night before. The need to actually see Hinata and calm the instincts that were clawing inside of him was weighing heavy. Slowly he twisted the handle and entered the room. The shower door was made of glass and Kageyama could see Hinata through the fog of the hot water. The omega was currently in the process of washing his hair, letting his hands scrub against his scalp, and squeezing his eyes shut to keep the shampoo out of them. There was water sliding down his body, reaching every crevice that Kageyama had put hands and mouth on the night before.

 _Cute_ , Kageyama thought, feeling a sensation of contentment watching Hinata do something so utterly domestic. It made the alpha feel a yearning inside, knowing there were so many everyday activities he’d never seen Hinata do and suddenly felt a strong desire to experience. He supposed it was only natural, being soulmates and all. It made him wonder what thoughts would race through his mind if he ever got the opportunity to… mark Hinata. The idea of the omega baring his mark for the rest of his life made Kageyama’s ears rush with the sound of blood.

The alpha admired Hinata for a second longer, letting himself trace over the shape of Hinata and engraving every detail of the omega’s body into his mind. The curves, the trial of bites he’d left the night before, and the creamy skin that was currently flushed red from the hot water. He loved Hinata so much, _still_ couldn’t believe how much he loved this person, someone he’d been paired up with by mere fate. This one person who had stormed into his life out of nowhere, with no warning, and was causing so much havoc, not that Kageyama was anymore innocent when it came to that though.

“I know you’re there,” Hinata said, bringing Kageyama out of his thoughts. The omega tipped his head back under the stream of water and washed the shampoo out of his hair

“I didn’t want to scare you and make you slip and die,” Kageyama mumbled, scoffing at the accusation, knowing he’d been caught red-handed. If Hinata noticed the blush spreading across his face, he’d blame it on the humidity in the small room.

Kageyama made his way over and pulled the glass door open and stepped into the shower. Hinata moved back and made room for him as he focused on washing his face next. Even if they were sharing such a calm moment full of comfortable silence and the warmth of the steam surrounding them, Kageyama knew he had to ask about what Tadashi and Akaashi had unwillingly confessed to him last night regarding Hinata’s marriage.

It wasn’t as if he could just _not_ say anything about it. It wasn’t like he’d found out Hinata had forgotten to mention something as simple as his favorite soda flavor changing. The fact that Hinata hadn’t said a word about something so impacting, it hurt him, if he was being honest. How could it not? Sure, Kageyama didn’t reside in the same city as the omega, _but still,_ he was only a text, phone call, or fucking email away. It was a hard blow to his inner instincts that were currently going haywire in his mind, making him think that maybe Hinata didn’t trust in him as much as he’d like to think. He was under the impression that he’d done his best to make Hinata feel as if he could confide in the alpha about everything.

Kageyama wanted to be there for the omega through the good and the bad, it didn’t matter, he wanted to prove that he was more than just a horny mess that was waiting to pounce. He was someone that Hinata could trust, could talk to about anything, and someone that would always be there. Whatever happened between them after that day didn’t matter when it came to their bond because they were connected for life, and even if they weren’t together romantically, they were still soulmates, that fact would never change.

“Hinata.” Kageyama broke the silence, reaching a hand forward to grab Hinata’s chin to pull him into a kiss. He had a feeling that things were about to get heavy with what he was about to say and needed a bit of motivation to keep going. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to bring it up last night, but I didn’t think it was the right time,” he said, rubbing a hand on the back of his nape, a bit of embarrassment flooding him as he spoke. “Considering what we were doing.”

“What is it?” Hinata asked, feeling the fog in the shower start to suffocate him. Of course, there were things they needed to talk about, but it still made Hinata overflow with nerves.

As much as the alpha loved Hinata, he should’ve known that things with Hinata were never truly simple when it came to their relationship. The first time they met should’ve been enough proof of that. But he could always dream. He reached back for the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into his palm. “Let’s go get breakfast so we can talk about a few things,” he offered.

Hinata nodded, trying to wrack his brain for what exactly Kageyama wanted to talk about other than the obvious. “Okay… let’s go.” He leaned against one of the walls of the shower and almost tumbled to the floor in his distraction.

All the omega was doing was solidifying the alpha’s fear of Hinata dying in the shower with his clumsiness. Kageyama shot his hands out to steady the omega before he fell. As much as Kageyama loved the omega, truly, he held him, dear, to his heart, seeing the panicked look on Hinata’s face was funny. It was sort of amusing because up until that point, it had always been Hinata dropping bombs but now, it was the alpha’s turn.

Their plan for the late morning was simple, go get breakfast then head to the hotel that Hinata, Tadashi, and Nishinoya had stayed at the night before to get the rest of Hinata’s things.

They walked down the street, towards a popular monjayaki restaurant that apparently was one of Kageyama’s favorites that he frequented when he was in Tokyo for work. Hinata looked over at Kageyama as they crossed the street, watching the alpha walk with a black mask over his mouth to keep a low profile.

The restaurant was busy, traditional, and warm on the inside. They walked over to a table in the back corner after they’d placed an order at the counter.

Kageyama sat back and took off his mask. He debated for a moment before he looked ahead at Hinata. “Hinata,” he began, knowing that the peaceful silence between them was about to shatter but he needed answers. “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Oikawa weren’t… doing okay?” He awkwardly mumbled, looking towards the counter. “…And not living together.”

Hinata leaned forward on the table to get closer to the alpha, wanting to make sure he’d heard him correctly. Part of him was hoping he had misheard Kageyama and that he’d actually smacked his head on the tiles of the shower floor and was hallucinating now. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me,” the alpha calmly replied, picking up a pair of chopsticks to distract himself as he spoke. “How come you didn’t tell me that you and Oikawa are having problems?” He questioned. “That you aren’t even living at your place, instead, you’re staying with your parents?”

 _“What_!?” Hinata shrieked, feeling all the color drain from his face. He looked around frantically, trying to make sure they weren’t attracting unwanted attention. There were so many questions being thrown at him and he didn’t know which one to answer first. His own mind wasn’t even picking up what Kageyama was putting down if he was being honest.

They both fell silent as one of the employees came over to set their food down on the table. 

Hinata had so many questions of his own running through his mind. Because, first of all, how did Kageyama even know any of that? Not that Hinata had intentionally kept it from him, no, he hadn’t told anyone. The only people who knew about what he and Oikawa were going through were Natsu and their mother and it wasn’t as if Hinata had told them out of free will. And the reason he hadn’t said anything was because he’d felt like those issues were private between him and Oikawa, for starters. Although, he suspected foul play when it came to his mother. Still, it didn’t make sense that Kageyama would know when Hinata wasn’t advertising his marital troubles for the world to see, not that it mattered at the moment since the alpha was still sitting across from him, expecting an answer.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kageyama demanded as soon as the employee left, being as patient as possible after holding his tongue on the issue for hours now. There was hurt visible in his eyes as he waited for Hinata to reply, feeling every second of silence that passed weigh heavy on his chest. “It feels like everyone knew but me,” he admitted, glaring down at his food as he angrily stabbed a piece of food with his chopsticks. “Do you have any idea how shitty that feels, Hinata? Especially, when I’ve been so honest with you since the beginning? I thought that,” he mumbled, trying to put his own insecurities into words. “I thought that I’d made it clear you could trust _me_.”

Hinata was dumbfounded, not knowing how to even respond because of course Kageyama had made it known that the omega could trust him. But, now, being put on the spot, Hinata didn’t know how to even begin to respond.

“Hinata,” he called out after the omega didn’t say anything. There was no way that the omega was getting out of this one without giving him an answer, he felt like he deserved that at least. He felt so hurt because up to that point, he had the impression that he’d made it clear that the omega could tell him anything. That Kageyama was someone he could confide in if he ever needed to. “If you think even for a moment that you and him being separated was the _reason_ for what happened between you and I last night, you’re gravely mistaken. I told myself that I would never give in first because it had to be something, we both wanted.”

The omega swiftly looked up to face him. “Of course not! I would never think so lowly of you,” he defended himself. “I didn’t tell _anybody_ about what Oikawa, and I were going through _._ I don’t know how anyone found out, okay? I don’t know!” Hinata unintentionally snapped, feeling attacked at the accusations. “But what was I supposed to tell you, Kageyama?! That my husband and I aren’t together? For starters, I didn’t want to talk about it with _anyone_! It’s not like I wanted everyone to know my personal problems,” he retorted, feeling his vision blur with tears from the frustration he felt.

“Still!” The alpha huffed, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his eyes. “I would like to think that I’m not just _anybody_ to you,” he confessed, feeling his throat grow tight at the words. “I told you that I wanted to know everything upfront, since the day I met you. I want to know what’s going on in your life from _you_ not from my friends or anyone else, fuck. You owe me that much. All I want is to be there for you, Hinata, I love you.”

“That’s not—,” Hinata started to say. “…Who told you?”

Kageyama shoved some food into his mouth, taking a moment to mull the question over. It wasn’t like it was a major secret as far as he was concerned… but still felt shitty ratting his friends out. In his defense, Tadashi had admitted it under drunk circumstances without realizing who he’d even been talking to. “Does it matter?”

“ _Kageyama_ ,” Hinata whined, biting down on one of his chopsticks as he tried not to squirm in his seat.

The alpha’s instincts flared from the omega’s tone. Hinata sounded hurt and that was the last thing he wanted, but still, he needed answers, preferably _now_. Even if sometimes Kageyama felt as if he was being too harsh, he always reminded himself that he was learning as they went when it came to their bond and being mates. It was uncharted territory for both of them, not just Hinata.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama apologized, bringing a napkin up to wipe his mouth. “It just felt like I was the last person to know and it made me feel… it made me feel like shit, okay?” He wasn’t one to openly talk about his feelings and what was going through his head but if he wanted Hinata to be open, then he had to be as well. It went both ways and he couldn’t be asking all these questions and then be a hypocrite when he didn’t talk about what he was feeling himself.

“It wasn’t like you were the only person I didn’t tell,” Hinata defended himself, blinking away his tears as he took a bite of his food.

“Of course, you’re not nobody to me, don’t be dumb!” he justified, bringing his hands up to cover his face as he tried to calm down. “I didn’t tell anybody, okay? I’m pretty sure my mom and sister told Tadashi and Nishinoya when they came to pick me up. And even if they thought they were helping me; it wasn’t their place to share that!”

Kageyama nodded in understanding before he spoke again. If there was anything, he knew better than anyone, it was a meddling sister and mother. Don’t get him wrong, he loved them, they were the most important women in his life but still, they could do more harm than good sometimes. “What happened then, tell me.”

Hinata looked down at the table as if trying to burn the pattern into his mind. He didn’t want to tell him. The omega hadn’t said anything to anybody, didn’t want to, wanted to keep everything bottled up and away from prying eyes and ears. Kenma had been digging at him for a good bit of time now, trying to get Hinata to open up to him about it but he couldn’t. Kenma was just as much Oikawa’s friend as his and he didn’t want to bring more people into their mess than needed. Although, Hinata had a feeling Oikawa’s group of friends knew and that should be more than enough justification for telling his own, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Telling his mother and sister alone had almost caused a world war in their home and Hinata had arrived wounded and disarmed to that battle.

“I would like to know,” Kageyama pressed, adding the next word through gritted teeth. “… _Please_.”

“A lot of things happened,” Hinata answered, knowing he was cornered, figuratively and literally. Even if Kageyama was asking a simple question, Hinata didn’t even know where to start or what to say regarding everything.

“Look, I think you owe me this much,” Kageyama pointed out, knowing fully well Tadashi and Nishinoya had gone to pick Hinata up to even bring him to Tokyo. “You know you do. Since all of this bullshit started, whatever relationship you and I have had has rested in the palm of Oikawa’s hand and you know it just as well as I do so don’t even try and deny it.”

“That’s not true,” Hinata cut in.

“But it is,” Kageyama seethed. “You know it is! So, I think I deserve an explanation to whatever has been happening, don’t you think?” He put down his chopsticks so he could clasp his hands together and place them on the table. “I know I do because ever since this started, all I have done is take your feelings into consideration, so for once, I ask you do the same for me. Because if I did whatever I wanted without thinking of the consequences, I would’ve done things so differently, Hinata. I wouldn’t have had any hesitation, would’ve never spared that beta’s feelings a second thought. But I did, because I didn’t want to hurt you in the process!”

And Hinata knew Kageyama was right, could hear it in the alpha’s tone that his words were sincere. He knew Kageyama loved him, knew exactly what that love entailed because Hinata felt the same towards him.

“But I love you and that’s my biggest flaw,” Kageyama confessed. “If I didn’t care about you or your feelings, I would’ve kissed you when I confessed to you, wouldn’t have just waited with my tail between my legs while you figured out that you love me just as much, and I certainly wouldn’t be so damn patient. So, _talk_ to me.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, I just don’t know _how,_ ” Hinata confessed.

“I won’t overreact if that’s why you’re so hesitant, I won’t say anything against him if that’s what you’re worried about,” Kageyama offered. “Because, whatever, he’s not my favorite person, how can he be? When he knew you could scent and he still went after you, fucking married you even after everything. But at the same time, I would never want to be in his position, I would never want our roles to be reversed because I could never hand you over to someone else. Even if that makes me a hypocrite, I don’t care, I could never handle seeing someone else long after you.”

Hinata exhaled and tried to think of where to even start. “It started because of a lot of things… not just one in particular. It was just as much my fault if not more. I just didn’t say anything to him about so many things and then, the water boiled over and spilled. Which _fair_ , that was on me, completely, I should’ve known better I’m not some kid. But he found out and he wasn’t happy, which fine, I understand, that was my fault!” Hinata explained, getting choked up because he knew it was all true, but the words still burned to speak out loud. It was so hard to try and make sense of the mess in his mind. He could feel his hands grow sweaty just from speaking his thoughts over everything for the first time without having his mother and Natsu looming over him. No, this time he had Kageyama, with his arms crossed across his chest and he listened to every word coming out of Hinata’s mouth with his full attention and the omega couldn’t decide which situation was worse.

“I’m not innocent in this, I know that I’m not some naïve teenager. I’m twenty-five years old and I’ve seen people die in my line of work, have helped bring people back from the brink of death, and I recognize what to do in some of the scariest medical emergencies, yet… I still lack common sense considering everything I’ve done,” Hinata said, glaring down at his half-eaten food that made bile rise in his throat.

“I’ve never once placed blame on you, even through everything that’s happened, so _please_ ,” Kageyama pleaded. “I know I’ve said no one is innocent in this but you didn’t ask for any of this, just like Oikawa and just like me.”

“Kageyama, let me explain, please?” He pleaded. “I understand why you’ve done the things you have for me, but it wasn’t right of me to hide them or not disclose them to Oikawa in the first place. This is where everything gets complicated between everyone involved and I’m trying to understand every side. You’re my alpha and technically everything you do comes from a sense of being able to provide and protect, it’s second gender biology 101 and I _know_ very well the importance and significance but still… it wasn’t like I should’ve accepted it because of my circumstances. I knew that was wrong and I knew Oikawa would be upset but I still did it,” the omega told him, looking towards his hands with blurry eyes, feeling like absolute shit. “I went to stay with my parents after that and my little sister was home from university. She overheard my mother and me talking about it which resulted in her and I fighting over everything because she thinks I’m letting our mom brainwash me. After that, I didn’t want to see anyone or talk to anyone so that’s why I was ignoring Nishinoya when he kept trying to coordinate with me about this trip. It was dumb and I shouldn’t have just shut myself off like that because it didn’t solve anything.”

“You shouldn’t have, you’re right,” Kageyama agreed. “You should’ve talked to someone, _me_.”

“But you…” Hinata frowned, pointing towards Kageyama who looked alarmed at the omega’s sudden outburst. “Why didn’t _you_ tell me about you and Oikawa’s secret meeting?”

Kageyama looked like a deer caught in headlights at the accusation. It felt like he’d had the upper hand and now Hinata had swept the rug out from under him.

“Please don’t lie to me, Kageyama,” Hinata insisted.

Kageyama only scoffed. “Because I didn’t want to put _you_ in an awkward position between him and me, and I didn’t want to hurt you or want you to be upset! Why didn’t he tell you? Since you’re so mad at me over this,” he explained before shifting his gaze towards the omega. “…What about it? I met with him a few months ago or a few weeks. I don’t remember and I don’t really care to,” he answered, looking sheepish now that he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “It wasn’t like _I_ was the one who went out looking for _him_. He came to me! I don’t seek what I don’t fear, Hinata.”

“Would you stop being so defensive?” Hinata urged, tired of the alpha being so defensive of the whole situation fate had bestowed upon them. It wasn’t like Kageyama was the only person going through it all.

“He came looking for me,” the alpha snapped, not enjoying Hinata’s scolding. Sure, he’d been pressing Hinata for answers just seconds ago but getting a taste of his own medicine was not fun. “So, don’t try to shove that shit back on me.” He tsked. “Or did he not tell you that? Is that the real reason you’re so upset about him and I meeting? I wouldn’t be surprised. He acts like you’re two seconds from shattering half of the time.”

“You both shove me back and forth and don’t even consider my feelings when it comes to anything.” Hinata pointed out. “Since _neither_ of you said a word about it.”

“No.” Kageyama stopped the omega right in his tracks. “You’re not going to paint me in that light, Hinata. You’re not going to stand here and act like I do shit intentionally to hurt you! Because everything I do, I do for you.” He glared, not liking it when the omega doubted his intentions. “Just because I don’t fucking coddle you doesn’t mean that I do not care, so stop that! He didn’t say anything either so how is any of that only my fault?”

“I never said it was your fault,” Hinata defended. “You’re just getting defensive over me asking about it, Kageyama!”

“How else was I supposed to react to meeting him in person?!” Kageyama snapped, feeling his patience grow thin. He knew they were still in public and tried to calm down, but his instincts were flaring up on the inside. “Imagine meeting the person who got to your soulmate first and knowing he’s married to them as well? What reaction was I supposed to have, Hinata?!” He exclaimed, running a hand down his face as he tried to focus on anything but the anger burning inside of him. “That feeling you felt last night when you thought Atsumu and I had something or whatever, that’s the shit I’ve been feeling since the day I found out you were married!”

Hinata knew the feeling very well now, knew just how much it stung to know your soulmate had someone else.

“But since you’re so quick to turn the tables on me,” Kageyama seethed. “Why did I find out from Nishinoya and Tadashi that they had to go and get you? What’s the deal with that, Hinata? You _knew_ perfectly well how much I wanted you to be here!”

“And that was my full intention!” Hinata shot back, irritated that Kageyama would doubt him in such a manner. “What do you think caused Oikawa and I to have such a bad argument?” He let slip, not thinking as he spoke. Hinata inhaled sharply, not knowing why he’d said that to Kageyama out of all people. Was he really that stupid?

“What... what did you just say?” Kageyama slowly asked, feeling his blood pressure skyrocket.

Hinata rubbed at his eyes with his hands, wanting to smack himself for being so dumb. He’d really just bathed Kageyama in gasoline and ignited a fire. If his mission had been to make the alpha angry, then he’d succeeded with flying colors. “That’s not what I meant, no, I just—,”

“Then, what exactly do you mean by that, Hinata?” Kageyama demanded. He knew Oikawa was an asshole, but really, the beta could sink so low as to hurt him through Hinata.

 _What a low move,_ Kageyama thought, alpha instincts going haywire at the thought of someone hurting his mate just to get to him. 

* * *

The sharp ringing of Kageyama’s cellphone filled the tense silence that had fallen between them. He glared over at the phone, confused as to why Nishinoya was calling him out of all people. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t gone out with them the night before to celebrate to result in the short omega calling him to scold him like he tended to do when Kageyama was _‘a party pooper.’_ anything besides

 _Is it… to tease me about the night before? Did he come back to the hotel with Asahi? Could they hear us_? Kageyama thought, positive his ears were turning red at his assumption. He knew his other teammates were staying close by, but these suits were lined with thick walls, it was a nice hotel, not some random inn. Besides, they knew better than to pry into his private life unless they wanted Kageyama’s annoyance bestowed upon them, but not Nishinoya, the omega was ruthless and not afraid to poke fun at the alpha, consequences be damned.

He reached for the phone and slid his thumb across the screen to answer the call. “What?” He snapped as greeting, cursing under his breath at how rude he sounded for no reason. He was only assuming that it was a teasing noise complaint, but he didn’t know if that was the real reason for the call.

“I’m calling him now, relax,” Nishinoya’s voice came in from the other side. “ _Oh_! Shut up, he just answered! Hey, Kageyama, you need to get to the hotel where Hinata, Tadashi, and I are staying at, like right now.”

“Why?” Kageyama asked, blunt as always. He was trying to sound neutral, not mad but the look Hinata shot him said otherwise. He let out a breath, trying to relax.

“The front desk keeps calling me, saying there’s two ‘young ladies’ in the lobby and one of them says she’s your sister. She says she’s been trying to call you but you’re not answering. Apparently, it’s an emergency,” Nishinoya explained. “We’re out downtown so I can’t go back to see what they want, and they keep calling me. It’s getting on my nerves but that’s beside the point, _sheesh_.”

“My sister?” Kageyama asked, thinking that he meant Miwa. “Why wouldn’t she just call me or you? I know you guys text, I’m not an idiot,” he scoffed, knowing fully well Nishinoya and his sister texted, probably to make fun of him.

“Maybe she’s trying to surprise you, relax would you!” Nishinoya concluded, ever the optimistic one. “Don’t be such a downer, jeez, I don’t understand what Hinata sees in you.”

Kageyama tsked, sweeping eyes over the omega. “Fine,” he sighed. “We’ll go see what it is.”

The alpha suspected Wakatoshi or his mother were also there if it was more than one person. If it was his mother, he’d brought it upon himself completely, considering that she hadn’t been able to make the trip to Tokyo but knew that his sister and brother in law had joined her to watch all together. He’d promised to call her, _probably_ had calls from her, but certain events had transpired, and he’d been… distracted the night before.

“My sister is here,” Kageyama filled Hinata in after he hung up the call.

“Miwa?” Hinata asked, only receiving a nod from the alpha as a response.

They headed to the hotel after finishing their meal since Kageyama was feeling antsy over the whole ordeal. The hotel suite was on one of the higher floors, so they made their way to the elevator after having been told Kageyama’s sister was waiting in the lobby on the floor of the room. 

Hinata almost felt his eyes pop out of his head once he saw who was waiting outside of the door to the hotel suite. It was Natsu and Alisa, not Miwa and whoever else Kageyama had suspected.

Natsu stood up from where she’d been sitting in the small waiting area and walked over. She stopped in front of Kageyama and glared him up and down. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to Hinata. “I’ve been calling you all morning, Shouyou!”

“Natsu! What in the world are you doing here?” Hinata chided his little sister, bewildered that she was in Tokyo, _hours_ away from her university where their parents thought she was.

“I called you before we drove here, but you didn’t answer your phone,” Natsu defended herself, shrugging her shoulders.

Kageyama managed to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “It’s been a hectic weekend,” he answered for Hinata who looked unusually angry for someone who was normally so calm. He looked back and forth between Natsu and Hinata. The resemblance was uncanny aside from the few inches Natsu had on her brother.

Natsu looked over at Kageyama, ready to argue from the looks of it. The alpha characteristics in both the setter and the younger girl were rising to the surface, neither wanting to back down for dominance sake.

“Natsu,” Hinata warned, knowing exactly what she was doing. He decided that changing the subject was best. “How did you guys get here? Or even find the hotel I was staying at?”

“Alisa brought me. She has a car,” Natsu told him as if the answer should’ve been obvious. She pointed towards her roommate that was standing behind her, looking starstruck.

“ _Um_ , hi!” Alisa greeted them, offering Kageyama a small wave once she laid eyes on him. “Big fan.”

“Hi?” Kageyama waved back, confused as to who this girl was. She looked nothing like Hinata or Natsu.

“So, I know we just met,” Alisa said, tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear as she put on her best charming smile. “But, is there any way you would know where Yaku is at the moment?”

Kageyama chuckled at the mention of Karasuno’s libero. Yaku had always been a fan favorite, with a charismatic attitude and looks after all. “Yaku?”

Alisa nodded. “I mean, you know, if he’s around and wouldn’t mind meeting a fan,” she tried to play it cool, not wanting to come off as too desperate.

“Alisa,” Natsu sighed. “We’re here on official business.”

Alisa rolled her eyes. “I know, but that doesn’t mean we can’t see if he’s not around,” she defended herself. “Besides, you know that he’s the only reason I even agreed to drive us here.”

“How did you guys get here?” Hinata repeated his question, a serious expression on his face as he looked at his little sister. “Do our parents even know you’re here?”

“I needed to talk to you,” Natsu answered. “That’s why I’m here.”

If the situation wasn’t so uncomfortable, Kageyama would laugh. He’d never seen Hinata look so serious before, but now, looking at him, it was rather obvious the omega was the older brother.

“We stalked your team online,” Alisa answered for her friend, holding her phone up as if it should also be obvious.

“Stalked…?” Kageyama was almost afraid to ask.

Alisa eagerly nodded, unlocking her phone and walking over to the setter. “So, on Twitter, there are fan accounts people make, and some update you on the v-league gossip and all that, you know,” she informed Kageyama, giving him a good look at her screen. “So, it was easy. We looked at this account a few hours ago and they tweeted about some of the players coming back to _this_ hotel. So, we did some digging around on the players’ partners’ social media since we knew this wasn’t the team’s hotel, and _boom!_ We found Shouyou through Asahi Azumane’s husband’s Instagram since Natsu remembered him from when they went to pick up Shouyou.”

“The front desk said you were my sister,” Kageyama pointed out, taken aback at the level of dedication some of their fans had. Clearly, they needed to be on Twitter just to get a look at the madness of their fandom if Alisa was any indication of them.

“We looked you up online,” Natsu informed Kageyama, tone a bit short as she took in Kageyama Tobio, her brother’s alpha. “It said you had an older sister and we found out her name is Miwa. The rest was just lying, teen hysteria, and an inexperienced front desk employee who didn’t want to deal with us.”

“Natsu,” Hinata huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “That was so unnecessary!”

“It was necessary,” Natsu argued. “You weren’t answering your phone, neither you nor _Oikawa_!” She looked over and met Kageyama’s eyes when she said her brother in law’s name, intentionally trying to get a dig at the setter.

Natsu was young and only about a few inches taller than her brother due to her alpha status, but she was confrontational as hell. She wasn’t afraid of anything, not her parents’ scolding and certainly not the six-foot plus setter.

“My phone died, and I didn’t have my charger. Wait—, you did what?!” Hinata was taken back for a moment but tried to keep his composure, not wanting to argue in front of Alisa and Kageyama and certainly not in the hallway. “You called him! Even when I asked _you_ to stay out of it.”

“And I thought I told you to go apologize to him,” Natsu bit back, holding her ground.

Kageyama and Alisa exchanged awkward glances, not knowing what to do at the moment or even if they should intervene. Part of Kageyama wanted to, alpha instincts and all, but he calmed himself down, knowing there was no reason his omega needed saving from a teenage girl.

“Actually.” Kageyama turned to Alisa, pulling his phone out that was displaying numerous calls and texts from his mom and sister on the screen from last night. “I do think that Yaku is available.”

“ _Natsu_ ,” Hinata said, reaching forward and placing his hands on his sister’s shoulders to guide her into the hotel suite so they could talk in private. He had become fully aware of how openly they were arguing and in front of Kageyama and Alisa. “Give us a second,” he called over his shoulder towards the other two.

Alisa immediately pulled her phone out and clicked on the camera app. “Is he really available, are you sure!?” She asked, grinning so wide, Kageyama was positive it was painful. “Wait, before we go _anywhere_ , would you mind if we, you know?” She motioned towards her phone, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Kageyama nodded, happy he could give Natsu and Hinata some privacy they looked like they clearly needed. He awkwardly posing for a picture with her, trying his best to remember what Tsukishima always said about giving fans _good_ interactions with them. It was a good thing Alisa was tall so there was no need to bend down like he usually needed to do. “Of course.”

Hinata pulled out the keycard and swiped it to open the door. After the door closed to the hotel suite, Natsu turned to glare at her brother, as if trying to melt him with a stare alone. If her brother wanted to be stubborn and fight, so be it, she was ready, and she was _not_ backing down. “What are you doing here with _him_!?” She seethed. “Weren’t you just crying over Oikawa not that long ago at home?” She pointed out, anger visible in her face. “What the fuck!”

“It’s none of your business what I do, Natsu,” Hinata shot back, tired of having to defend himself. “You haven’t understood where I’ve been coming from since this all started! So why do you keep trying to make me do what you think is best for me when you refuse to see my side in all of this mess? I can’t believe you drove all the way here just to come and _fight_ with me!”

“Because Oikawa—!” Natsu started to answer back before Hinata cut her off, tired of having her try to bend him to her will. Their mom wasn’t here this time to stop them from saying what they actually thought.

“ _Enough_ , Natsu! This involves him and me, not you and I’m not trying to be rude, but you need to lay off! I understand Oikawa means a lot to you; I get that, I do! But you need to see this from my perspective as well!” He exclaimed. “This is not easy for me because let me tell you, meeting your soulmate while being married to someone else isn’t a walk in the park! No one gives you an instruction manual for being an idiot and rushing into things while having everyone around you try and tell you what to do!” Hinata replied, trying and utterly failing to keep his emotions in check.

He wasn’t finished and kept going before Natsu could get a word in. “And, of course, I’m still torn up on the inside about being separated but this is the real world, and married couples fight,” he informed her. “And before you go assuming things, it’s not just over Kageyama, it’s regarding a lot of things! Things you have absolutely no idea over. You’re eighteen and you’ve not even met your mate. It’s so easy for you to come and judge me when you’ve never been in my position. You’re so quick to shut the door on my feelings when all I’ve wanted is for you to see where I’m coming from!” He pointed out. “ _Of course_ , I feel like shit, don’t be an idiot! I feel like the fucking scum of the Earth! Oikawa is a wonderful guy, he’s one in a million, but what am I supposed to do here?!”

Natsu stopped for a moment, never having pushed her brother so far as to have him actually be this upset with her, to actually have him fight back. She was used to having the upper hand in most things, especially arguments with her omega brother who tended to appease her rather than fight, ever since childhood. Things were different now, though, Hinata was older now and he was going through adult problems while Natsu refused to understand that.

“I can’t forget about Kageyama, I just can’t, and you need to understand that. You’ve seen the way our parents look at each other,” Hinata explained, feeling his eyes water from all the frustration that was threatening to overwhelm him. “Try and tell me that they could just forget about each other and never see each other again! Lately, you’ve had no problem pointing out my flaws when it comes to my marriage when you won’t even take a moment to think about how all this shit has been tearing me apart since it started. All you conclude is that I should pick, that it should be _easy_ and done, and it’s not that simple!” He seethed, feeling his throat go dry.

“You’re my little sister, Natsu,” Hinata sighed, bringing a hand up to run over his face, hoping that Natsu was beginning to understand where he was coming from. “I love you and for you not to _even_ hear me out or meet me halfway hurts a lot,” he told her. “You’re fast to make up your mind over something you have absolutely no idea about. I can’t believe you said you’d never forgive me if I left Oikawa, which was something I hadn’t ever mentioned, no, you just made your own conclusions on that. In your mind, things are simple, as if everything has an easy solution and we can just forget about the things we don’t like and move on.”

Natsu shook her head, shifting her weight from one foot to another. “No, Shouyou, no. See, I knew you’d do _this_ , I knew you would!” She stated, biting on the inside of her cheek to keep her own anger at bay. “You’re beginning to sound more and more like her. Why can’t you understand that she’s basically brainwashing you? This wasn’t you a few months ago.”

“Of course, it’s not! This has been changing me, Natsu! You can’t just go through all this shit and not have it impact you. And, no, mom is not brainwashing me,” he debunked that stupid idea, really, where did she come up with these things. “I mean sure, she understands what I’m going through because she’s an omega and she can scent! But that doesn’t mean I am choosing her over you or anything like that! You act like I’m fighting against you and that’s not what I’m doing, far from it really!”

“I do not!” Natsu defended herself.

“Yes, you do,” Hinata retorted. They weren’t getting anywhere and all they were doing was causing chaos.

“I’m on your side,” his little sister argued. “Mom is influencing you and you’re not doing _anything_ about it, Shouyou, come on. She hates Oikawa and this is the perfect opportunity for her to get her way.”

Hinata sighed. “I know she doesn’t like him, I get that, but it’s not like that influences anything I do when it comes to my life and the choices I make.”

“Then do the right thing!” She demanded.

“Is it the right thing Natsu?” He asked, before narrowing his eyes at her. “Or what _you_ want me to do since you seem to know everything?!” He pointed out.

“Of course, it’s the right thing to do!” She wailed in irritation. “You need to fight harder for him! Why can’t you see that, honestly, what’s wrong with you?!”

“ _Me_?!” Hinata yelled back. “It’s always me! Suddenly, everything is my fault then? It seems like everyone, including you, is quick to point it out!”

“I didn’t mean—,” Natsu began to backtrack when Hinata cut her off.

“Why are you here then?” Hinata demanded. “If it’s all my fault then clearly, I am not the solution you want!”

“Because you’re not seeing the bigger picture here!” Natsu shot back.

Hinata clenched his jaw. He was so angry and tired of fighting. His little sister had always been a little spoiled, blame his parents and himself for always catering to her needs and wants. But he didn’t think it would ever come back to bite him in the ass and yet here he was, fighting a lost battle. He loved Natsu, she was his little sister, even with all of her flaws. Sure, she could be overly dramatic, impulsive, and naïve when it came to most things outside of her range, but he always chose to look past that. But it was obvious now that she didn’t share that perspective when it came to Hinata.

“I’m done talking to you,” Hinata let her know, walking over to sit on one of the sofas. “You’re not here to have a rational conversation with me, you’re just here to tell me what you think I should do,” he said, shaking his head. “And if that’s the case, I don’t want to talk anymore. You’re no better than mom.”

Natsu huffed, clearly not having expected the comparison. She was _not_ like her mother, no, she refused to even entertain the thought. Hinata was not serious with that, no, no, no. She brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose and tried to relax. Even if she thought her brother was wrong, she could hear him out, because she was not like their mother. She could hear both sides, had to because she was more understanding and not old fashioned. “No, I’m, no, Shouyou, we can talk.”

When Hinata didn’t say anything, she walked over to sit beside him. “I will listen, okay?”

Natsu’s phone started to vibrate, getting her attention for a moment. She felt her heart drop when she saw the message.

**_Oikawa: I’m here and I’m on my way up_ **

Hinata looked over at this sister when she fell silent. She looked up at him with a look that the omega knew very well. It was the same look she’d had growing up whenever she knew she’d been caught doing something bad, or even now when she went behind their parents’ back.

“What is it?” Hinata asked her, suspecting foul play.

“I’m sorry,” Natsu began to panic, locking her phone before Hinata could see. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t think that _this_ was going to happen. I thought that maybe you’d understand where I was coming from and we would’ve left already.”

“What’s wrong?” He probed, thinking that maybe their parents had found out where she was and what she was doing. It wouldn’t have been the first time Natsu had gotten caught and it probably wouldn’t be the last. “Natsu, tell me.”

“He’s here.”

Hinata felt his blood run cold. “…Who?”

Natsu almost looked remorseful, almost. “Oikawa.”

“I’m so sorry,” Natsu apologized, not knowing what to say. She didn’t think this was going to happen, didn’t think Kageyama would’ve been here with her brother. In her mind, she thought Hinata would’ve understood her and wouldn’t have argued. Her hands were getting clammy as she waited to see what was going to happen. “I didn’t think Kageyama would be here! I didn’t think that Oikawa would come to the hotel, I _didn’t_ think!”

“The best outcome we can hope for is for Kageyama to not be outside,” the omega voiced, trying to keep calm since Natsu was clearly afraid of what she thought was about to happen. Even if his façade was false, he couldn’t let his little sister sense his own fear.

Hinata stood up and walked towards the door and gripped the handle, giving himself a moment before opening it. Natsu was behind him, trying to shield herself from the mess that was about to unfold. If this had been a different situation, Hinata would’ve found it funny and a little nostalgic. Even after his little sister had grown taller than him when they were younger, she would always stand behind Hinata whenever they’d get in trouble.

 _Funny how things never change,_ Hinata thought as they stepped out of the suite.

The siblings looked towards the elevator doors that had just dinged, letting them know someone had just arrived at their floor.

“Shouyou,” Oikawa called out as he stepped out of the elevator, voice coming out raspy and tired. The beta looked worse for wear.

Natsu watched Oikawa step out of the elevator, looking like he hadn’t slept in hours. Oikawa’s brown hair was covered by a beanie and he looked like a man with a mission. Even if Natsu wasn’t going to say anything about it, she’d been calling and texting him, letting him know about Kageyama and Hinata’s mess, riling up the beta until he could no longer choose to ignore her. This was her doing entirely but, in her defense, she hadn’t planned on Kageyama being at the hotel.

It was as if time stopped as if nothing seemed real at that moment. Hinata didn’t know what was about to happen, didn’t want to stick around and find out, but it wasn’t like he could just leave. He’d never been in the same place as Oikawa and Kageyama and he couldn’t imagine the warfare that was about to go down. Neither of the two seemed like they would willingly surrender their weapons and forfeit the war, not when both were quickly gaining on each other.

**_Somebody told me by the Killers_ **

Kageyama came storming down the hall, after having met some of the guys on the team and their partners on another floor, having left Alisa to mingle with them. He’d come back to see if Hinata was alright after having left the omega mid-argument with Natsu. But now, he was looking as he was possessed and on the prowl for the kill as he moved, having spotted Oikawa. “ _You_!”

He was seething with anger at seeing Oikawa, how could he not be? Especially with everything that had happened between them during the last few months. Not to mention his and Hinata’s earlier argument. The last person he wanted to see was Oikawa, that much was certain.

Oikawa paused a few steps back, tilting his head as he looked ahead towards Kageyama. He didn’t look phased in the least, if anything, his expression was neutral as if he were waiting on Kageyama to make the first move. One thing about the beta, he was great at keeping his composure in tense situations, dental school and cleaning the teeth of crying children had taught him that. He _wasn’t_ afraid of the alpha, even if he knew the implications of getting in the way of an alpha and his destined mate. Sadly, for Kageyama, said fated mate was also Oikawa’s husband.

Second genders were a funny thing because even if they took a back seat to daily life, small things such as feeling threatened brought them roaring to the surface in an instant. Alphas and betas alike were territorial creatures by nature and having an omega the center of things? It was a recipe for disaster.

 _Come at me, Kageyama Tobio, come at me with your best weapon,_ Oikawa thought, trying to suppress the smirk as he locked gazes with the alpha.

“Oikawa,” Hinata said, looking frantically between the two men. “Kageyama.”

The air became tense and Natsu stayed behind her brother, not knowing what to do to aid the situation. Kageyama and Oikawa were both glaring each other down as if whatever was happening were personal and, in many ways, it was.

“Shouyou,” Oikawa spoke, breaking the heavy silence. He calmly walked over to Hinata and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Get your things, we’re leaving.”

“Leaving?” Hinata repeated, feeling his hands grow clammy from the nervousness he was feeling. He wasn’t sure his mouth could form words at the moment.

“I don’t really think that’s up to you,” Kageyama shot back, taking a step closer.

“ _Oh_ , you really want to do this?” Oikawa boasted, throwing his hands in the air at hearing Kageyama’s words. “Fine, you know what, fine. This has been a long time coming.”

“Fine by me,” Kageyama seethed, moving even closer and silently accepting the challenge the beta was proposing.

“My things,” Hinata spoke up. “They’re in there.” He pointed towards the suite. All he wanted to do was get them out of the hallway and into the privacy of the suite before they attracted unwanted attention from anyone.

“Lead the way, _sweetheart_ ,” Oikawa coolly replied, making sure to meet Kageyama’s eyes as the last word left his mouth. Call him immature, but he wanted Kageyama to be reminded that _he_ was the one married to Hinata, not the alpha, maybe in his dreams. If he was being honest, it didn’t matter that Hinata and Kageyama had kissed, sure, it’d stung and wasn’t something he’d be forgetting anytime soon. But he had told Hinata to go and do whatever it was that he needed to do to figure things out. The only thing he didn’t account for was Kageyama taking the moment of weakness and sinking his teeth in. He should’ve known the alpha would never play fair and should’ve seen the foul play coming miles away. Oikawa blamed himself for letting things get to this point, should’ve known Hinata was too nice to fend Kageyama off. But, lucky for him, Natsu had been constantly calling and texting him, not stopping until she managed to get a hold of Oikawa and explain the situation to him. It had made for a frantic Oikawa driving through the night to get to Tokyo and then heading to the hotel Hinata had been staying as soon as Natsu had sent him the information.

They all moved into the suite, with Natsu following after them and gently closing the door before leaning against it. They’d hadn’t acknowledged her presence and part of her hoped they didn’t. The rational part of her kept telling her to run and get away from the uncomfortable situation, but the sibling and alpha part kept her rooted in place, not wanting to leave her omega brother alone. She felt silly, knowing that these two—no matter how much she hated one of them—would never hurt her brother but instinct would not budge, she was _not_ leaving Hinata alone with them.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama growled, looking angrier than Hinata had ever seen him. His eyes were almost black as he glared, looking tense. He looked like an alpha in every sense of the word at that moment.

“Isn’t it obvious, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa chuckled. “I came here to pick up my husband, should be rather obvious. But I can’t blame you, too many hits to the head with a volleyball can’t be good for your brain, not saying you even have one. You’ve proven just how hard it is to think without one, with the way you act,” he taunted.

“I told you _not_ to call me that,” Kageyama responded through gritted teeth.

Oikawa only sighed and focused his attention on picking on a string of loose fabric on Hinata’s shoulder. “ _Aw_ , come on now, no need to get yourself so worked up.”

Kageyama, however, refused to back down. Oikawa might have been acting nonchalant about whatever was happening, but the alpha knew better, suspected more.

“Like I said in the hallway, he is not leaving just because you say so,” Kageyama stated, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Says who? You?” Oikawa snorted, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m not forcing him to do anything, he can do as he pleases, right Shouyou?”

Both men turned to stare at Hinata with sharp eyes as if silently begging the omega for the answer they each wanted to hear. Hinata felt himself burn under their stares, wanting to vanish into thin air rather than be holding both of their attentions. He couldn’t even think of what to say, couldn’t even breathe as they bore their eyes into him.

“I—,” Hinata started to speak before Kageyama butted in.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Kageyama asked, getting a smug look on his face before he continued. “Last I heard you two weren’t even together?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue; having had a feeling the alpha must’ve found out. No matter, he didn’t care, that did not put a damper in his plans. “You should know, Tobio, that just because he and I are having problems, that doesn’t just give you the right to go and kiss him on national television,” he accused, wagging a teasing finger at the alpha. He gave Natsu a quick glance, who was still plastered against the door, looking mortified. “See, I know what game you’re playing here, and it’s been going on from the start. I am not an idiot and I sure as hell wasn’t born yesterday.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. “What he and I do doesn’t concern you.”

“But it does,” Oikawa stated, expression turning serious. “In case you forget, Shouyou and I are married, have been married long before you showed up. All you’ve been doing since this all started is trying to do your best and holding on to him. Because honestly, that’s the best weapon you’ve got against me. You’ve known all along this wasn’t going to be a simple win.”

Kageyama only glared but something in his face must’ve given away the anger Oikawa’s words caused because the beta only huffed. “You’re dumb as fuck if you think I would gamble with my soulmate just to play whatever game you seem to think I’m playing.”

Oikawa shook his head. “I wasn’t born yesterday, Tobio,” he informed him. “Ever since this started,” he motioned between Kageyama and Hinata. “You’ve been playing on his guilt, you saw what kind of person he was, one too nice for his own good. That’s when you saw the opening and sunk your damn teeth in!” He snapped

“You’re insane!” Kageyama retorted. “I would _never_!”

“But you would!” Oikawa accused, not backing down on this, he knew he was right. “You couldn’t even fathom the idea of losing him, even after having just met him! I know I’m right, so don’t even deny it. He’s too nice to reign you in and you’re eating that shit up.”

Hinata turned to glare at Oikawa, not having liked the first time the beta had said that and certainly not now.

“But that’s why I’m here,” Oikawa informed the alpha. “To help him open his eyes before he serves himself to you on a silver platter because if you ask me, hunters who don’t catch their own meals don’t deserve to eat. I guess I’ll just have to show him how it’s done, putting an immature alpha in their place. Don’t _you_ think so, Tobio-chan?”

“Fuck you,” Kageyama spat, clenching his fists at his sides, feeling his composure begin to slip.

“Like I said earlier, we are leaving,” Oikawa repeated. “There is nothing more I have to say to you and whatever he and I have to talk about, _doesn’t_ concern you.”

“He doesn’t have to do shit,” Kageyama growled, tone short and full of venom.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the alpha, clicking his tongue. “Easy for you to say, Tobio-chan, when no matter what happens, you end up on the winning side.”

Hinata tried to move, to regain his confidence and get the _fuck_ out of there. He couldn’t do this, no, he didn’t want to do this, not like this, no.

“Serves you right then!” Kageyama bit, stepping forward pulling Hinata towards him only to be stopped by Oikawa. “He doesn’t truly belong with you; it’s literally laid out by fate. Like I already told you once before, he was born to be my soulmate, he is literally half of my damn soul and that’s something you’re going to have to live with for the rest of your life, Oikawa.”

Hinata whipped his head around to glare at Kageyama, ready to give the alpha a piece of his mind when Oikawa snickered.

“You’re implying he belongs with you then?” Oikawa challenged, pulling Hinata back by the other shoulder. “What’s his favorite color, tell me? How old was he when he broke his arm on the playground during his summer break from primary school?” The beta began shooting questions at Kageyama, ones he knew the alpha didn’t know. How could he know? When all Kageyama had on the beta was fate, not memories, not friendship, and certainly not marriage.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kageyama sneered through his teeth, pulling Hinata back.

Hinata was the only barrier between them. The omega wondered for a moment what would’ve happened if he wasn’t keeping them apart. Would their anger result in a physical fight? Hinata hoped not.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Kageyama spat. “You should’ve known since the first day you met him, you weren’t going to get be with him without a fight since he can scent! You’re the one who didn’t prepare for a fight when you knew perfectly well one was coming! You’re a dumbass if you thought I would give in once I had met him, hell will freeze over first before that _ever_ happens!” the alpha dished out. “I have been waiting for him forever and you thought an idiot like you was going to stop me? Especially after I met him, got to know him, just _look_ at him!”

“If that’s the case, then, the solution seems simple. Dogs who need leashes shouldn’t be out without their handlers if that’s the case,” Oikawa jeered, knowing he was cutting deep.

“I will never stop,” Kageyama let him know, pulling Hinata back.

Oikawa kept his hold firm, not looking the least bit disturbed as if having expected everything the alpha was throwing his way. “Neither will I. Even if you might surpass me in whatever qualities, I refuse to lose to you. You won’t win today. Two can play at your game, so watch closely, because I’ll be doing the same thing,” he growled. “So, _pay attention_.”

“You should’ve thought twice before you ever approached him!” Kageyama yelled, feeling his patience run thin. “Do you honestly think you love him as much as I do?”

“ _Of course,_ I do! What kind of idiotic question is that?” Oikawa sneered. “I never needed a bond, or the fucking universe to tell me I did! You should’ve never come into our lives and yet, here you are! I would never ever let a stupid, instinct keep me from being with him and making him happy!” Oikawa shot back. “You think I should’ve left him alone, but I think you should’ve never come into our lives, so, I guess we both make mistakes!”

“Get fucked!” Kageyama seethed, keeping his hold on Hinata. “How do you think I feel?! You went after him, knowing fully well I could come into his life eventually and you just created this stupid mess because you’re _selfish_! Be financially stable first before _you_ start barking, Oikawa.”

Oikawa let out a humorless laugh, having suspected this was going to come up. Kageyama was playing dirty, but Oikawa was already covered in mud, ready for the next tackle. “Oh, well, speaking of that, I think this belongs to you,” Oikawa stated, reaching into his pocket and holding out Kageyama’s credit card he’d given Hinata. “Goddamn brat.”

Kageyama reached forward and snatched it, clutching the card in his hand with so much force his knuckles were turning white from the pressure.

“I’ll have you know that I’m actually doing great in the financial department,” Oikawa happily informed him, grinning as he spoke. “Even managed to finish paying Shouyou’s car off with my singing bonus for my new job. So, he won’t be needing that anymore, we’ll be doing just fine on our own. You, being in a better financial situation was affecting our marriage so I did something about it. I don’t have time to sit around feeling sorry for myself,” Oikawa let him know.

Kageyama tsked. “You speak so confidently like that’s what he wants,” he pointed out. “Your relationship fucking shattered after one argument and yet, here you are, trying to shove my face into the dirt as if I’m the failure.”

“And what do you even know about what goes on in our relationship?” Oikawa mocked. “You’ve never been in our situation.”

“You’re right,” the alpha admitted. “But I know what it’s like to love him, to want him to be happy, and honestly, I don’t think that’s with you. All it takes is him asking to go to one game for your insecurities to get the best of you!” Kageyama cut him where it hurt. “Because I have this sneaking suspicion that you just did it to hurt me when all you were actually doing was hurting him!”

“Don’t be a fucking idiot,” Oikawa huffed. “Why would you ever think I would do something like that to him?!”

“Because _you’re_ jealous! You’ve been jealous of our bond since the day you found out about it. Considering how long it even took you to find out,” Kageyama pointed out. “Hinata and I spent a month apart and it fucking shattered him, and I bet that just ate you alive on the inside. That’s why you do the things that you do, the reason you even had that stupid argument with him in the first place!”

“I am so sick of him, Shou. So, _tell me_ , what is it you really want, Shouyou?!” Oikawa demanded, tired of all the running back and forth, exhausted at having to compete, and not wanting to be in the presence of Kageyama a moment longer. He knew he was being a bit mean, but he couldn’t stop, not when Kageyama was egging him on like this “I’m _tired_ of asking so please just spit it out!”

Hinata looked back at Oikawa with a heavy stare, trying to convey every emotion through it. The ultimatum hadn’t gone away, no, of course not. But he hadn’t said a word about it to Kageyama. Having to choose like this? He’d rather the floor swallow him whole. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, was sick of being tugged back and forth, just like they were doing right now, literally.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Kageyama cut in, in disbelief that Oikawa would pull the card on Hinata. “I knew one day you would fail him, and I told you as much!” Kageyama yelled, tired of holding himself back, especially now that he knew what kind of position Oikawa had put Hinata in. “And you know what? _I_ was there to pick him up and comfort him since he arrived the other day!”

“I am so damn sick of you, Kageyama Tobio! You’re such a _fucking_ nuisance!” Oikawa yelled, moving past Hinata towards Kageyama, feeling all the anger from the past few months overwhelm him. “Everything was fine before you came into our lives and now, everything has turned to absolute shit! All because of _you_!”

Oikawa reeled his arm back and connected it with Kageyama’s face, practically tackling him down with all the force in his body.

Hinata watched in absolute horror as they landed, a mess of tangled limbs and grunts. Before the omega could even move or speak, Kageyama rolled them over and began punching Oikawa back and gripping the front of his shirt with the other hand.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Oikawa in this chapter was my favorite thing ever for some reason, especially incorporating a lot of his sayings from the anime. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :-)


End file.
